Malum Lues
by swirlheart
Summary: Ichigo has his hands full when people in Karakura Town start Hollowfying. The same thing's happening in the Soul Society, too, and he must team up with Linnette again to figure this out. But is his Hollow going to be willing to help? Read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

**Malum Lues**

I don't own Bleach or its characters. This is just a fanfic, like everything else on this site. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, that lucky, lucky man.

The only things I own are my OCs Linnette, Victor, Cedric and whoever else pops up that never appears in fillers or chapaters, and my imagination. Cue the rainbow. ^-^

Oh, and in case you're wondering, I put down that this story has Ichigo and Hichigo in the discription, NOT because they're being paired together. It's just because it mostly involves them. I've gotten reviews on that so I figured I'd mention it just in case people are wondering. I would have also put down Rukia, but I figured it's a given, the thing only gives you two spaces and Hichigo is involved. So yeah. Whatever. Just thought I'd bring it up.

Please read and enjoy. Leave nice reviews, nothing mean or hurtful. Don't be a bully T^T

**Chapter 1:**

Schooldays were a pain. Any student could tell you that. But for a substitute Soul Reaper, it was extremely difficult. Living a double life was hard work for Ichigo Kurosaki. He didn't hate his life, he just found it hard at times. It was difficult to balance school with home and Soul Reaper duties, a social life and everything in-between, fights included. Even so, he rarely if ever complained about it to anyone.

Today was a particularly slow morning. This morning he had woken up before his alarm, which he found a real pain, and ended up getting kicked in the face anyway by his father. He settled the score by kicking him back, his flexibility improving everyday. After that, he enjoyed a nice leisurely breakfast with his sisters. He didn't have to put up with his father at the table on account of him having to take a late shower. As always, his father put a little too much effort into his sneak attacks and had neglected to take a shower that morning, spending that time instead on a morning attack. Breakfast was good and he finished in good time. He didn't have to dash to school like he normally did and had a full ten minutes to kill before having to leave. However, he decided to leave anyway, having nothing better to do. Yuzu handed him his lunch and bid him farewell. Karin did the same while getting her things together for school. He arrived early and sat in his seat without a word to anyone. Very few people were there anyway.

As time passed, more people began to flow into the classroom. Tatsuki and Orihime showed up at the same time and stopped their chatter long enough to greet him. Then came Michiru Ogawa and Chizuru Honsho. Chad came in next and sat behind Ichigo with a quiet hello. It wasn't his seat, but until that student showed up, it was his. Uryu came in, looked at Ichigo, adjusted his glasses and walked to the front of the room sitting down in his seat without a word to anyone. That was his way of saying 'good morning'. Then came Mizuiro, texting as usual. But the strange thing was the fact that there was no shouting this morning. No loud 'Ichigooooo!' like he usually heard early in the morning. Looking around, Ichigo realized that Keigo wasn't with Mizuiro. Strange. Was he running late this morning?

A few minutes later their teacher, Misato Ochi, came in. Everyone went to their seats and she read off the students names one by one. When she got to Keigo's name, there was no answer. She called a second time and got no response. Students looked around in confusion. Mizuiro looked worried. Keigo usually didn't miss class, as much as he hated school. Ichigo was curious, too, but thought little of it. He might have been sick this morning. No big deal. It didn't strike him as anything that needed looking into.

Class started nonetheless. At 9:20, the door opened. There were footsteps getting closer to his seat. Ichigo looked up from his notes. Keigo was standing beside him. "Hm?"

Keigo said nothing.

"Ah, good, you're here," the teacher said happily. "Please take your seat and copy the notes. You're late, as I'm sure you're aware."

He paid her no attention and simply stared down at Ichigo. He wasn't moving.

Ichigo lowered his pencil. This was strange. Was something wrong? He turned in his seat to look at him better. Keigo was looking down at him, his arms at his side. His usual smile wasn't there. His normally expressive face was now dull and blank, vacant of all expression. All he did was stare into Ichigo's brown eyes. Now concerned, Ichigo gave Keigo his full attention.

"Keigo?" the teacher called his name, now a bit worried herself.

Still, he paid her no attention.

Ichigo didn't like how blank Keigo was being. Something was wrong. "Keigo?"

Hearing his name spoken by the student he was staring at resulted in something totally unexpected. Keigo's face twisted into a look of unshakable rage and lashed out, punching Ichigo hard across the face with his right fist. Ichigo cried out in surprise, tumbling out of his seat. Their teacher called out Kiego's name in shock. Once again, he was deaf to her voice. Ichigo shakily got to his feet and turned. Keigo let out a roar and wrapped his hands tightly around Ichigo's neck, slamming him into the window, cracking the glass.

The entire class had spun around to gawk. Orihime and Tatsuki were on their feet. "Keigo, what are you doing?"

He tightened his hold on Ichigo's neck and snarled viciously.

Chad was on his feet and came to Ichigo's side. He wrapped his hands around Keigo's trying to pull him off. "Stop it! You'll kill him."

Keigo's eyes were focused on Ichigo's. "That's the idea." His grip tightened, cutting off what little air Ichigo was getting. "Die!"

"Keigo, stop it!"

"Stop! What are you doing to Ichigo?"

"Knock it off!"

Students were shouting for him to end it, but he wouldn't listen to any of them. He let out a roar and smashed Ichigo's skull into the glass breaking it. He pushed himself into Ichigo causing Ichigo's upper body to fall backwards, leaning out the third story window. Students were now screaming and begging for mercy.

Uryu couldn't stay in his seat any longer and marched to the back of the room, grabbing Keigo's arm while Chad grabbed Ichigo to keep him from falling out the broken window. "That is enough! What's gotten into you?"

"I want him dead! I'll kill him! I hate him!" Keigo tried to force Ichigo out the window, but Chad had a solid hold him his friend. "Die! Die! Die!"

Uryu pulled on Keigo's arm. Normally he wasn't this strong, but blind rage was fueling this unprovoked attack. "Get off him right now! I said stop it! Let him go right now!"

Keigo took one hand off Ichigo's neck to swat at Uryu. "Get away from me! I don't take orders from a damn Quincy!"

That made Uryu loosen his grip in shock. How did Keigo know about Quincies? Moreover, how did he know that Uryu was one?

This moment of stunned shock gave Keigo enough time to return his rage on Ichigo. Chad grabbed Keigo around the neck and pulled him away while he thrashed around. "Let me go! I'll kill him! Let me kill him!" Chad pulled Keigo out into the hallway, Uryu following after them.

Ichigo slumped where he stood, rubbing his neck. He tried to figure out what happened. It all went down so fast with no warning. And since when was Keigo so strong? Ichigo never knew Keigo to have such power. Not that wuss. Ichigo beat him up without even trying on a regular basis; now he needed a team of three well-built teens to hold him back? He gave a quick look around at all the stunned, frightened faces around the room. He took note of Orihime who had her hand up on one of her hairpins, ready to use her power. It almost came to that.

_What the hell was that about? What happened?_ It was all so sudden.

The teacher resumed control of the class and gave them instructions to follow. "Everyone stay here. I'll getting the principal." She ran out of the room as quickly as she could.

Ichigo ran out into the hall, Orihime following him to where the others had Keigo pinned. He was still thrashing around and trying to attack anyone who got close. The moment he saw Ichigo, he pushed Chad's arm aside and leapt to his feet, charging. Orhime's shield stretched across the hall, blocking his pointless attack. Keigo smashed head-first into the sheild, hard, and toppled over. Her shield vanished and she crouched on the ground beside him.

"I didn't hurt him too bad, did I?"

Uryu took Keigo's pulse. "Nah. Just knocked out. His heart rate is up a little, though. Probably from exerting so much rage." He adjusted his glasses and looked up at Ichigo. "What did you do to make him so mad at you?"

"I didn't do anything!" He really didn't. Nothing negative came to mind that would provoke an attack. "He just attacked me for no reason!"

"He picked you alone out of a crowd, Ichigo. That must mean something."

"But he said 'Quincy'," Chad pointed out. "How does he know about that?"

"Good point." Ichigo tried to think of a reason for that but nothing came to mind.

Orihime raised her hand in the air. "Oh! What if he was replaced by an alien doppelganger?"

Everyone gave her strange looks. "I doubt it…"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the real Keigo. I would have sensed something otherwise," Uryu said confidently.

There was a moan from the floor where Keigo lay. Everyone jumped back ready for round two. He turned his head from left to right slowly. "… Is this… the school..?" He put a hand to his head, as if in great pain. "Ow..! It hurts..! What happened?"

Orihime approached him, Uryu sticking close behind her, ready to protect her if things took a turn for the worst. "Are you ok?"

He tried to sit up but couldn't find the strength to do so. "I… Guess so. I don't understand what's going on. Why am I on the floor?"

Still expecting to be attacked in the back of his mind, Ichigo approached, peering down at Keigo. "You hit your head." Which was true.

"Oh." He struggled up with Orhime's help. "I don't remember much… I sort of remember coming to school but… I must have been in a daze. My head's still spinning. How'd I hit my head again?"

"Uh…"

"Keigo." Uryu came closer. "Do you remember going into the classroom at all?"

He shook his head. "No. I- I really don't. I mean, I thought I did… I mean, I thought that… but I…" He shook his head even harder. "I don't know! I really don't. I'm so confused. I don't understand what happened or what's going on."

Ichigo exchanged looks with the others. Keigo had no idea what he was doing at the time. He must not have been in control of his actions.

At that time, their teacher had arrived with the principal and another teacher. "There he is. I don't know what happened. He just went crazy and attacked…"

Orihime got up and tried to explain. "No, no, it's ok now. Everything's fine! It's all under control. Keigo's ok. Really!"

"Please step aside. According to what your teacher said, he attacked another student and even attempted to murder them. We've already called the police."

"What? No! You can't! He-"

Uryu tried his luck. "You see, sir… Um, Keigo here, he just, uh… He's actions were not his own. He was… hallucinating. He had no idea where he was. He's calmed down now. He doesn't even remember what he did."

"He could be lying to escape punishment. He's looking at expulsion for this."

"You're going to expel him?"

This wasn't good. Keigo truly had no idea what was happening. They still had so much more to find out. Knowing what Quincies were alone and that Uryu was one was enough of a reason to look further into this. Clearly Keigo was not at fault. Was someone pulling the strings? What was going on? They needed answers.

"Please reconsider, sir. He didn't mean it. Honestly!"

Keigo looked around confused. "What's going on? What are they talking about?"

"Please sir!"

Keigo tried to stand up. The moment he was on his feet and tried straightening his legs, they gave out. He tried to remain standing but ended up staggering sideways into the wall and slumping down.

Seeing this, the third teacher who was with them came over. She put a hand to his forehead. "He feels a little warm and his pulse is pretty fast. You mentioned hallucinations?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Maybe someone slipped him something..?"

"Could be."

The principal looked from Keigo to the floor, thinking. "Hmm… I suppose if that's the case…" He made a decision. "Very well. I will hold off on expelling him until we know for sure. Until then, we'll have him checked out. Bring him to the nurse and we'll call his parents."

"What about the police?"

"We'll deal with that matter when they come." The principal pointed at Chad. "You, please help him down stairs seeing how he can't walk a straight line."

Chad nodded and carried Keigo over his shoulder, following the teachers. Keigo looked around nervously. He still didn't seem aware of what was happening. He looked back at Ichigo and reached out for him. "W- wait… Ichigo…"

He trotted over. "Yeah?" Chad didn't stop walking, forcing Ichigo to follow.

Keigo pointed. "Over there. What are they looking at?"

Ichigo turned. The students were all looking out into the hall, curious. "Oh. Um…"

Keigo didn't wait for an answer before asking him something else. "Ichigo… Did the science teacher come in today? He asked me to deliver something to his room yesterday."

"I don't know anything about that." He had no idea what Keigo was talking about.

"Oh. I see." He looked away. "Hey… how did I get here anyway?"

His mind really was jumbled up.

Something must have really been wrong with him.

He watched as Chad went down the stairs, following the others to the nurse's office. Ichigo turned back to his friends.

"What did he say, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Some weird stuff." He scratched the back of his head. "He asked about the science teacher. Said something about a delivery…"

"Oh, that." Uryu knew the answer to that. "He was asked to do one of the teachers a favor. He went on a trip last week and brought back some things for his collection. One of them was a rock he had never seen before and had something to do at the moment so he asked Keigo to put it in his classroom for him."

"How do you know all this?"

"I saw it happen. I was there. I saw Keigo take the rock out of the box and carry it to the classroom. The teacher was busy, distracted by something and couldn't do it. It was at the end of the day yesterday." He adjusted his glasses again. "Why would he bring that up?"

"Who knows? He asked me how he got here in the next sentence."

Orihime looked worried. "I hope I didn't hit him that hard."

"Nah. Something might be really wrong with him." He looked at Ichigo. "Well."

"Well what?"

"Usually when things start to get weird, we go visit the Urahara shop and get answers."

Ichigo sighed. "Is this really worth bothering him about? You sure he'll have the answer?"

He shrugged. "Well, he knew what a Quincy was and used the term properly. He also picked you out in a large group and wanted you dead. I think this might fall into something he'd know about. After school we should really go and bring it up to him."

"I agree with Uryu," said Orihime. "We should at least ask. There's no harm in that, right?"

He agreed.

* * *

><p>After school all three went to the Urahara shop and asked the shopkeeper a few questions. They told him what happened and how Keigo was behaving.<p>

Kisuke nodded slowly. "So he just started behaving strangely this morning? Very interesting."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

He shook his head. "There's too little to go on. I'll need more information. But you were right to get a hold of me. This sounds like something related to the Soul Society. But you said he wanted Ichigo dead?"

"That's what he said. Why him?"

"Again, I'll need more information. There's no way to know for sure until then." He sat back with a slightly amused smile. "Very interesting, though…"

"Are you enjoying this?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"No, no. Not really."

The door opened and in came Chad. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Oh, Chad!" Orihime moved over so he'd have a place to sit. "How did things go at the school?"

He sighed. "They're not going to expel him yet."

"That's good. How is he doing?"

"That's the bad news. He's mind is very mixed up. He had no idea where he was half the time. They ran a few tests on him. The nurse said it might be drugs, but he would have to get checked at a hospital to know for sure. He has a slight fever and his pulse is still high, even when he's calm. They decided to send him home."

"Did anything weird happen while you were with him?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah." Chad recalled what happened. "He got hostile toward the end. He grabbed my arm and asked where the Soul Reaper was."

"Soul Reaper, huh?" Kisuke looked at Ichigo. "We may have a problem after all. Go on, Chad."

"He grabbed me and then he tried to start a fight with me. Called me a few names. Then as quickly as it happened, it stopped. He laid back down and couldn't remember a thing."

"Do you think something's controlling his mind?" Orihime asked, worried.

"Eh… Could be." Kisuke fanned himself for a moment, giving it a little thought. "But you mentioned something about a stone he touched?"

"That's nothing. He was just asked to bring something to the classroom for a teacher. I'm sure it has nothing to do with this," Uryu told him.

"Yes, but he didn't start acting up until after he touched it, correct?"

"Well… yes." He looked at the table. "But overnight… from a rock? Is such a thing really possible? It seems a little farfetched to me."

"Maybe it is. Maybe it is nothing to worry about. A rock might just be a rock and nothing more. Still, it's something to go on. Which is better than nothing at all." Kisuke folded his fan and tucked it away. "Tell you what? I'll see if I can keep an eye on Keigo and let you know if anything comes up. Leave it to me. You have nothing to worry about. Ok?"

Ichigo knew he was up to something but wasn't sure what. Still, things had a habit of working out for the best whenever he said to leave it in his care so he wasn't too concerned. Orihime seemed most concerned out of all of them. Uryu reassured her and bid Kisuke farewell. Ichigo did the same and left the shop with his friends.

Once the teenagers were gone, Tessai came in to see his boss. "Sir, what are you thinking?"

"I'm a little concerned." He stood up looking out the window. "This isn't good."

"Do you really think a simple rock is the cause of it?"

"No." Kisuke turned around. "But it's something to blame this on at least."

Tessai wandered further into the room. "They didn't mention the Hollows either, have they? Do you think they noticed?"

He shrugged. "Uryu would be the first out of all of them to notice a change. However, I don't think that's on his mind at the moment." Kisuke crossed the room and opened up a drawer to a small desk in the corner by the phone. He skimmed through a few things before finding what he needed.

"Sir?" Tessai approached him from behind. "What are you doing?"

"We may need some help on this one. I have a bad feeling about this."

"So you're calling them, are you?"

He chuckled in his throat. "You sound like you already know." He opened a small pink book which had a floral bookmark stuck between two pages. Smiling softly, he took the phone off the hook and balanced it between his shoulder and chin. "But my gut's telling me to do it. We're going to need some help on this one."

"Yes, sir."

"And knowing them, they'll make it in record time." He dialed the number.

* * *

><p>The big city was nothing more than a concrete jungle. Buildings towered over its inhabitants without a care, providing surprisingly little shade. No matter what day of the week it was, it was nonstop bustle. Everyone had to get where they were going in a hurry. Taxis raced by honking their horns and taking sharp turns. The thick air smelled of exhaust and vender foods. This was normal life for the people who lived here. Things were never normal.<p>

No one knew that truth better than one little girl sitting on a newspaper stand on the sidewalk playing with her new bag. It was a gift from a friend who lived on her street. It wasn't her birthday, but was just a friendly gift that had to be given. She adored it. The buckle was anything but ordinary. It was in the playful shape of a flower and stretched across the pink floral printed shoulder bag so perfectly. The girl had saved up all the money she had found on the street and during other outings with her loved ones. The total was just shy of ten dollars. It was all in coins which jingled whimsically in her bag. They were all together in a small baggie rolling loosely inside the bag.

She kicked her legs restlessly and looked around. The hotdog vender was making her hungry. Lunch would be soon. Her family promised to get her something to eat in the city. They were running a few errands today. It was easier to do on a weekday rather than a weekend when all the crowds came out. Their first stop was to the bank to withdraw some money and move some things around. She didn't fully understand the concept, but didn't care. They had to make payments on bills and a few other things. She was given a clean bill of health from her doctor the other day but still needed to go places and file a few different things. It was boring but she didn't mind. At least she got to walk around and look at things when they weren't inside a building, sitting in a waiting room. That she hated. That was really boring.

She tossed her bag into the air, keeping the strap around her arm and caught it on its way down. She tossed it again, catching it in her lap. She liked the feeling and did it again. She spun the bag around like a helicopter. It was light enough, but the coins inside weighted it down a little, tugging at her arm as it swung upward. She looked over at her guardian and smiled. His back was to her, talking with a woman in the window. They were finishing up. It wouldn't be long now. Where should they go to eat? Some place good. She stopped swinging the bag and let it sit in her lap, letting people pass by without having to duck from the handbag. She clicked her heeled shoes together, looking at the dirt lining the bottoms from all her walking and play. They weren't terribly worn, but new ones would look a lot better and shinier.

A man passed her by while she was looking the other way and snatched her bag. Feeling a sharp pull, she tugged back. "Ah!" The strap still around her arm, she was pulled off her perch and fell to the ground. The man pulled hard at her bag, dragging her for a short distance before her hand was freed and took off running the other way, bag in hand. "No! Give that back!"

The man kept running and no one bothered to stop him.

She called out the name of someone who could. "Victor!"

The man at the window turned and saw her on the ground, pointing.

"Victor, help!"

He followed her finger to the man now a block away and still running. She wanted him stopped. Discarding his current business with the woman, he took off in a run, weaving through the crowd and then vanishing. A block away, the thief looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following. When he looked forward again all he saw was an arm covered in white catching him in the face and sending him into the sidewalk. He clutched his prize to his chest with one hand, the other massaging his nose. The man above him bent down and picked up the bag by its strap. The thief fought back. "No! Get off!"

Victor pulled harder. "Come now. You'll have to let go before it rips. She wouldn't appreciate that. Not her newest gift."

The man was on his feet and pulled something out of his jacket. The tip of a three inch blade cut into Victor's stomach. Even with a knife in his abdomen, he did not flinch. He merely looked down at it and then at the man.

"That wasn't very nice. Or wise."

Frightened, the man pulled back. He saw no blood. Looking back up, he saw the tall man's blue eyes only for a second before he found himself eye to eye with a bird high above the earth. He landed back on the sidewalk at the other man's feet with several broken bones and teeth. The man known as Victor bent down a second time and relieved the man of the shoulder bag belonging to his mistress and walked off.

The young girl felt herself leave the hard ground and into the arms of someone very familiar. A tall muscular man was brushing her off and checking her over for injuries. The dark brown hair on his head fell from their mold as a breeze blew the opposite way, his bowed head still looking her over. Then he set her on the ground and asked her, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm ok, Cedric."

A man in a white suit walked up beside her and handed the girl her beloved bag. "There you go, sweetie. Sorry about all that." He looked at the other man. "Cedric. Are you finished with your chores? I thought you would have been halfway across town by now."

"I finished a few minutes ago and came to find you. Have you finished yours?"

"Ah." The man turned around. "In just a moment." He went back to the window and finished his business with the woman behind the window.

Cedric reached down and took the girl's hand. "We'll eat soon. Are you hungry?"

"Yup." She looked back at the tall slender man in the suit. "All done, Victor?"

He patted her head. "I am now, sweetie. Let's get you something to eat, ok?"

She nodded happily and led the way.

"Try to hold onto your purse better and not toss it around so easily, Linnette."

* * *

><p>Again! Agian! You know what this means, don't ya?<p>

... More Hichigo! Yay! Hollow Ichigo's a-coming!

Please review! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ichigo returned home after his business was finished at the Urahara shop. His sisters were already home waiting for him. Yuzu was just finishing up dinner while her twin watched television. Ichigo didn't tell them anything about what happened earlier that day. It didn't concern them and he didn't want them to worry.

Their dad was working late at the clinic so it was just three for dinner that evening. After a bit of small talk and cleaning their plates, it was time to do the dishes and put the leftovers away. Ichigo helped wipe up the table before going upstairs to his room to do some homework.

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yuzu called.

Ichigo hesitated, wondering who the visitor could be. He didn't hear anything. Maybe it wasn't for him. Maybe it was one of their friends. It was strange that someone would visit them at his hour, which had Ichigo a little concerned. He heard some voices. Quiet ones. Their friends were usually louder than that. He turned back down the staircase, curious.

Then his sister came running back with a flushed face. "Uh, Ichigo… Um…" She kept making nervous glances back the way she came. "Uh…"

"What's the matter?" Why was she so red? What happened?

She pointed to the front door. "There's, um… a man here to see you…" She played with her hair nervously and started fiddling with her apron.

Worried, Ichigo rushed down the stairs and through the kitchen where Karin was running water in the sink, paying no attention to them. Yuzu struggled to get her apron off and tossed it on the table carelessly and tried her best to fix her hair. This strange action didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. This just made everything even stranger. Why was she acting so strangely?

When he reached the door, he stopped and stared. A man in a white suit was standing just inside the door, his handsome face framed by neatly combed blond hair falling just past his ears. He turned to Ichigo with a charming smile which would cause most women to melt on the spot. His beautiful blue eyes held nothing but charisma and the elegant charm of a natural born prince. "Hello, Ichigo."

He stared at him in disbelief. He only snapped out of his daze when Yuzu, still clinging to his arm, wiggled her way forward, still messing with her hair.

"Um… so Ichigo… Who's your friend?" Her face was still hot pink.

"My name is Victor," he greeted her gently. "You must be his sister. Correct?"

She shyly hid behind her brother's arm, nodding. "Y- yes."

There was a noise from the kitchen and Karin stomped into the scene. "What is going on? Who's at the door already? How long are you going to just-" She stopped the moment she saw the man in the doorway.

"Hello," Victor said sweetly. His natural charm couldn't be turned off, not even for this tomboy.

Karin's face started to turn pink like her sister's. She averted her eyes and took a step back. "Uh, yeah, hi." She looked up at Ichigo. "So, who's he?"

Now Ichigo knew why they were acting so strangely. A handsome young prince came into their home, charming his way into their hearts. Victor didn't even seem to be trying. He just had a natural appeal to girls their age, it seemed. No wonder Linnette wished him up. He was the spitting image of every girl's dream guy.

Although, Ichigo was one man unaffected by his charm. Now that the shock had worn off, he was left feeling nothing short of rage. "Give me a minute to talk to him in private," he muttered to them and then walked forward. Still in his socks, Ichigo pushed Victor out the door into the night air and slammed the door shut behind him, standing on the cold walkway. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Victor ignored the push and Ichigo tone, adjusting his striped tie casually. "Can't a man pay a young teenager a visit every now and again?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Whenever you show up, it spells trouble." He looked over Victor's shoulder and around his slim body. "Where's Linnette and the other guy?"

"I'm here by myself," he answered.

Ichigo looked at his truthful face. "Oh? Then where are they?"

"On the plane I would assume." He smiled sweetly at him, charm still having little effect on the teen. "They'll be here soon enough. It's an express, after all. We had to put a rush on things."

"Why? You still haven't told me why you're here or why they're coming."

"Kisuke invited us. We got a call a few hours ago saying that he could use our help."

Ichigo's browns knitted together. "He did, did he? Why the hell would he do that?"

"He said he had a gut feeling that our help would be needed so he called us and we hurried over. As you can see, I'm the first to arrive."

"How the hell'd you get here so fast?"

He smiled again. "I ran."

Such a thing would be unheard of under normal circumstances, however Ichigo was fully aware of what they could do and knew that such a thing was entirely possible. He had seen Victor move from one place to another in the blink of an eye. Running from New York to Japan in such a short amount of time no longer seemed that farfetched. He could do it, as impossible as it may have sounded.

"Then why are Linnette and Cedric on a plane? Why didn't you just take her with you?"

Victor laughed. "Oh, Ichigo… Have you any idea how fast I'm traveling to get here in under an hour? Such tremendous pressure would crush Linnette's body. We'd kill her the moment we tried. We don't even go at our half speed when she's in our care."

Very true. It went against their nature to put Linnette in harm's way.

"So back up. What exactly did Kisuke tell you?"

"Just that there may be a Hollow involved and it would be wise that we show up and help you out. He said he had a gut feeling that he should get in contact with us. That's all."

"Just a gut feeling?"

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much." Victor looked over Ichigo's shoulder at the window. Ichigo turned around and saw his sisters pressed up against the glass staring at Victor. The tall man waved at them and they pulled the curtains back into place, hiding.

Ichigo frowned. "Please tell me you're not going to stay here."

"Of course not. I'll be staying at the Urahara shop. It was arranged. He said that he would give me more information when I got there. I just thought I should inform you what's going on so you don't freak out if you see me on the street or something." He turned around and started to walk away. "Well, I'll be seeing you soon, then. Good night."

Ichigo watched him go and disappear down the street toward the shop. He was walking like a normal human being, probably knowing that he was being watched by young females. He had no reason to rush anyway. Linnette wouldn't be here for a while and had nothing better to do. Ichigo turned and went back into the house, wondering what was to happen next.

* * *

><p>Ichigo dreaded going to school the next day. It wasn't the work that was bothering him. He was just worried about what class would be like. As expected, everyone was still talking about what had happened yesterday between Keigo and Ichigo. Ichigo showed up late on purpose, not wanting to hear anymore than he needed to. When the teacher came in, all talk ceased and everyone got to work. Everything went normally. After school let out, Ichigo went straight to the Urahara shop. Uryu followed at a distance.<p>

When he arrived, he found Victor helping Kisuke with some house work. The shopkeeper applauded him when the artificial man lifted the van up one handed to clean beneath it. "Whoa, you're good. Thanks a bunch." He turned around and saw Ichigo. "Ah, you've come. Welcome."

Ichigo walked over to Kisuke and tugged on his arm. "What are you doing, making him do chores around here like that in brawd daylight?"

"What? The fence is big enough and stranger things have happened here before and no one's taken notice. Besides, he has nothing else to do."

"I take it that Linnette and Cedric haven't arrived yet, huh?"

"No, they did. Just an hour ago or so. They're inside waiting for you. I told them you'd be coming."

"Oh?" Ichigo looked inside the shop. He didn't see anything. Uryu walked past him without a word. "What are you doing here?"

"This isn't Soul Reaper business. It's school and possibly Hollow business. I'm only here to do what's necessary to keep the peace." He walked into the shop without looking at Ichigo.

"Yeah, right. You just want to know what's going on."

Ichigo followed after him. He walked through the shop and into one of the rooms. Purple and blue bags were set against the far wall. The heart pattern told Ichigo that these must have belonged to Linnette. He wandered further inside and found Uryu laying on his back, a young girl on his chest laughing. She was wearing a cute jumper rather than her usual dress and no socks. Her dark hair was done up in two small braids linking behind her head and over the loose strands falling over half her back. Her body was small and fragile and she had a face like a porcelain doll's. Linnette was still the picture of an innocent child who wanted nothing more than a good time. From the look of things, she had tackled Uryu, either for fun or mistaking him for Ichigo.

The moment she saw Ichigo standing in the room with them, she jumped up, stepping on Uryu's stomach with her heel and leapt into his arms. "Ichigo! How are you doing? I missed you! Did you miss me?"

He grinned, loving the image of Uryu doubled over in pain from Linnette's foot. "Yeah, I missed you."

Full of energy, she cartwheeled across the room and over Uryu a second time. He crawled out of the way to avoid a third. Cedric caught Linnette by her ankles and held her up off the ground. She laughed and grabbed his legs as he walked over to greet Ichigo. He nodded his way with a short 'hello' and swung Linnette upside-down by her ankles playfully.

"Sounds like there's some fun going on in here," Kisuke said, appearing behind Ichigo with Victor. "Hate to break it up, but I do have some information to give everybody about what's happening."

Cedric tossed Linnette up in the air, caching her rightside-up and sat with her in his lap. Ichigo sat beside them while Uryu remained where he was. Kisuke took a spot across from Ichigo and Victor sat beside him, close to Linnette and Cedric.

"Ok, then. Let's get started." Kisuke held up a small black notebook. "I've taken the liberty of keeping an eye on your friend Keigo and took notes on his behavior. Not good." He flipped to one of the pages. "His parents picked him up from the high school and took him to the hospital. They checked him over and found no drugs in his system, so we know something's up."

"Is he still there? He wasn't in class today."

"Nah. They kept him over for observation then released him. Despite getting hit in the head, so I've been told, he has no signs of head trauma. They had no reason to keep him any longer." He went to another page. "However, the fact that he knew what a Quincy was sends up a red flag, telling me that something is going on. I collected the information from you guys and this is what I have: his strength was slightly more than average, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He picked you out of everyone, Ichigo. And he had no memory of doing anything afterwards, and his mind was very mixed up."

"The fact that he only attacked a Soul Reaper tells me that it might be a Hollow's doing," said Uryu. "Do you have any information on that?"

"Very little. I'm not ruling out the possibility that he might have been possessed at the time, but he seemed to know who he was and who everyone else was, so it doesn't seem that likely. And his mind remained mixed up afterwards." He went to another page. "But he was running a fever?"

"It was very slight. It must have gone down or not been anything to worry about since the hospital let him go."

"That's possible. But that tells me that he might be sick."

"Sick?"

Kisuke closed his book. "Yup. I've come across Hollow viruses during my time as a Captain in the Soul Society. They're very rare, but they exist. It is possible that a Hollow is incapable of attacking directly so they choose to attack through something else. I'm thinking that stone, for example."

"But I thought you said it was probably nothing," said Ichigo.

"It could very well be. But I'm not ruling it out until I've analyzed it just to be sure. It just seems too perfect to me. He touched it and the next day he's acting crazy. So far, that's our only lead. If that rock came from Hueco Mundo, then we have a serious problem. It could belong to a Hollow. A kind of tool."

"So what you're saying is we need to get that rock out of the school and back here?" asked Uryu.

"If at all possible, yes. I need to rule it out as the cause for all this. But if it turns out to be the cause, then we've isolated the problem and can work on finding a cure."

Ichigo's head cocked to the side. "Cure?"

"Well, yeah. It sounds to me like Keigo's been infected with a Hollow virus. The fever, mixed mind, his confused actions… it sounds to me like he's sick. That's the best way I can put it. Again, I'll need that rock to know for sure. Where is it now?"

Uryu answered. "Most likely in the science lab. It had geen gemstones in it, I think..." Uryu got to his feet. "Is that all? Sounds to me like a very short meeting."

"What do you expect? We have very little information."

He turned away. "Well, the rock's in a display case in the lab where no one can touch it. It should be safe for now. Still, we'll need to get a hold of it before long. Anyone know where Keigo is now?"

Everyone looked at Kisuke who shrugged. "No idea. I may have been tailing him, but once he left the hospital, I sort of lost contact with him. He might be home with his family."

"Ok." Uryu started to walk away. "I just hope it's not contagious or anything. We'd better find out where Keigo is and see if he's doing any better. If there's nothing more to discuss, I'll be going now."

"Oh? You're not going to stay and work out an attack plan with us?" Kisuke had a slight playful whine to his voice.

An annoyed Uryu scoffed. "No." With that he left.

Ichigo looked back at Kisuke. "So why are they here?" He pointed to the three beside him.

"Since this sounded like a Hollow problem, I figured I'd have them come along. You don't come along a Hollow tool very often so I'm not sure how this will plan out. I just had a gut feeling that we might need their help, you know?" He pulled out his fan. "Back to business. How are we going to get that rock back?"

"Huh? You want to steal it?"

"Well, it's not like the school's going to just hand it over. I thought it would be best if we did it tonight, undercover of darkness." He giggled at the term. "The school should be empty so it should be easy for you to go in unnoticed. It's best that we get this done as soon as possible before anything else happens."

"Can I help?" Linnette asked, hopeful.

"Sure can!" Kisuke chirped. "The more the merrier! However, I do need someone to stay behind and help me set things up for the analysis. Victor, why don't you help me with that?"

"Very well." He turned. "Linnette, is this ok with you?"

"Uh-huh. Cedric will come with me to help Ichigo. Won't you?" She looked up at Cedric who nodded.

"What a minute," Ichigo spun around. "Why so many people?"

Kisuke pointed to each person with the end of his fan. "You because it's your school and you know it best. Linnette's going because she asked to accompany you and Cedric because she has to have someone with her. And they're coming anyway in case you run into trouble. After all, we have no idea how this is going to play out or anything. You could run into trouble and need help. See? Very simple explanation."

Ichigo sighed. All good points. It just seemed like a waste of time. This seemed like a one person job and now they had three people going in. Aside from that, with Cedric's kind of strength, he could end up breaking something. And what if these two strangers got caught breaking into the school?

"Ok, so all we have to do is go into the school and bring back the rock, right?"

"That's it." Kisuke sat back lazily. "Just don't make it look like a burglary. Subtle is the key. Try to take it in a way that won't be noticed."

"Yeah, I get that." Ichigo stood up. "In that case, we'll be back as soon as possible."

Kisuke grinned and waved at them. "Good luck, now, ya hear?"

* * *

><p>Can anyone see that this isn't going to go well?<p>

Please review to find out more ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The town was usually luminescent at this hour, with house lights and street lamps and headlights. Most of the people had gone home by now to have dinner with their families. The only people out now were evening shoppers, workers, people dining out and some teenagers looking for a good time before school the next day. Ichigo didn't have a problem walking by himself at this hour back into town. He did it all the time. It didn't bother him in the slightest.

By the time he reached the school, it was a little after 7:00. The sun was hidden from sight and the first of the stars were coming out to greet the night. Just as could be expected, the school gate was locked. It was well past school hours and by now all the sports practice sessions and clubs had ended. By the looks of things, nearly everyone had gone home. Perhaps the only people around at this late hour were cleaning people. It seemed safe enough.

Ichigo glanced up and down the street in front of the school. "Now what am I going to do?" he muttered to himself. It would have been an easy feat to achieve entry to the school if he had not been in his human body. He could have easily cleared the gate in one leap had he been in Soul Reaper form. Sadly he was not at the moment and had to do things as a normal human being.

The coast was clear. No one was around but them. Ichigo mustered all the strength he had and pulled himself over the metal-barred gate. It wasn't easy considering that he had no foot holes for support and had to climb up the vertical bars using only his arms. Once he reached the top, it was just a simple matter of shifting positions and jumping down to the other side. He landed in the dirt and turned around, facing back the way he came.

Linnette was standing on Cedric's shoulders and carefully stepping onto the top bar of the gate, her arms out for balance. One foot on the gate and the other on Cedric's shoulder, she looked down nervously.

Ichigo spread his arms and stood below the gate. "Jump. I'll catch you."

Nodding, she leapt down and Ichigo caught her in his chest, his arms wrapped around her back and shoulders. Her long dark hair landed in his face. He set her down, inhaling as she fixed her hair. She smelled like sweet flowers and pine.

Cedric was next. He leapt over the gate in one leap landing beside them with ease. They faced the building, standing in the schoolyard Ichigo was only a few hours ago.

To their right was the visitor's entrance to the school. The teachers' lounge on the first floor was a little further past that. To the left of them was the entrance Ichigo used to get to his classroom. Beyond that was the track field behind the building. They had to start somewhere. One of these doors were bound to be open.

"Let's go." Ichigo led them across the yard towards the building's main entrance. He tried the doors. Pulling with both hands, they didn't budge an inch. Locked. He figured as much. He turned back to them. "Maybe we should spread out and look on our own. There's got to be an unlocked door somewhere."

They agreed and each picked a different way to go. Linnette was on her own, which seemed to bother Cedric slightly. He allowed it nonetheless and told her to call his name should she need help. Agreeing, Linnette went off around the side of the building, letting Cedric go towards the track field. Ichigo went around the other side of the school.

He nimbly walked past the lower level classrooms in the direction of the entrance he liked to use. That door turned out to be locked as well. Sighing, he tried to think of another way in besides breaking a window. It wasn't so much a matter of getting into trouble as much as it was leaving behind evidence that there was a break-in. He wanted to avoid that as much as possible. Looking to his left, Ichigo walked up a short flight of stairs and passed quietly under the second-floor passageway between the main school building and the library.

Cedric walked slowly in the direction of the small sheds next to the sports field used as storage and clubhouses. He didn't bother with them. He knew his mission was inside the school building and could care less about these sheds. However, something did grab his attention. One of the shed doors were open. Instantly suspicious, Cedric went over to investigate. He pulled on one of the doors and stepped aside as a couple long rods fell to the ground followed by a sack of soccer balls. He looked inside, peering around the side of the door. Baseball bats, gloves and a whole bin filled with baseballs. There were large mats and jump ropes and all sorts of other equipment inside. Nothing seemed to be out of place and no one was inside.

He stepped back.

Linnette walked passed another door and tried to open it. Locked, just like all the others. She stepped back, noticing her shadow in a small yellow square on the ground. She looked up. The second-floor light was on in one of the rooms. Was someone inside. She had to be quiet then. Maybe it was a teacher working late. She didn't want to get caught and be in trouble. She quickly walked past the light and went around to the other side of the building. As she passed a row of windows, something caught her eye. Curious, she pressed her nose against the glass and cupped her hands around her eyes for a better look. Was someone moving around in there?

There was a shadow. A face. Coming closer. Blinking, she realized that it was a reflection and spun around.

A boy was standing behind her. It wasn't Keigo. This one had glasses. He was still in his school uniform. She knew this one. He was Ichigo's friend. It was Uryu.

It was a relief to see him here rather than an angry teacher or a violent Keigo. She stepped away from the glass and smiled at him. "Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here, Uryu?"

He spoke quietly, but at the same time with a soft tone of annoyance. "I came back to investigate."

"Oh, good." She was glad to hear it. "Ichigo's here, too. You can help-"

"Ichigo… why am I not surprised?"

"Huh?"

Uryu moved closer looking suddenly very angry. "It's always Ichigo, isn't it? Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! How come no one ever calls me? You think I'm weak or something? Is that it?"

She took a step back. He was scaring her. "Well, um…"

"You didn't disagree!" He slammed his fist into the side of the building with rage.

An electric current ran up her spine and for a moment forgot how to breathe. Was he always so violent? She had never been with him longer than a few short minutes. They didn't have a close relationship like she had with other people, like Ichigo. She knew when he was acting strange. But Uryu didn't seem like the kind of guy that would fly off the handle so easily.

For a moment the sound of Uryu's shoes walking across the dirt was all that could be heard. He was coming towards her.

She couldn't scream, nor did she want to. But before she knew it, her body was in motion. She had to get away from him. She started running back the way she came.

"Why are you running? Come back here and talk to me!" he shouted at her.

Soon she could hear his footsteps chasing her quickly across the yard. He was faster than she was.

She picked up the pace, running as fast as her body would let her. In addition to their footsteps, she also became away of her racing heart, beating hard and fast against her chest. It was so intense. She was so scared and running so hard.

At this point, she no longer cared would caught her. She needed help. She ran until she slammed into the glass doors leading to the teacher's office. A light was on inside, shining into the hall within. She banged on the glass with both hands.

"Help! Somebody! Ichigo! Anyone!"

She was having trouble catching her breath. Her voice was hoarse.

"Please..! Someone!"

Hearing the footsteps coming up behind her, she took off running again. She tripped over her own feet, but refused to fall. Stumbling, she continued to run around to the front of the school again. Someone had to have been there. She turned a cement pillar supporting the entry way to the visitor's entrance and slammed into a body. Fearing it was the very person she was running from, she screamed.

"No!"

"What?"

It was Ichigo and he was every bit as surprised as she was. She threw her arms around his middle and hid her face in his chest.

"What's the matter? Did you see something?"

The footsteps were back, slower this time. Linnette ran around behind Ichigo and peered around him, using him as a shield. Seeing her reaction, Ichigo knew there was trouble and got ready to defend himself.

Uryu came around the other side and stood before them.

"You scared us, Uryu," Ichigo said, not yet aware that he was the one she was running from. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why?" he snapped. "Don't I have business being here, same as you?"

"Well, that's not quite what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean?"

Ichigo jumped. He wasn't used to hearing Uryu sound like this. He sounded more than just angry. He sounded like he was ready to rip his throat out. "Geez, don't get all-"

"All what?"

Linnette tugged on Ichigo's shirt, indicating that she wanted to go. Something was wrong here.

Ichigo held up his hand, trying to calm Uryu down. "Take it easy. Why don't you just go home, ok? Leave it to me. I'll-"

"Why? Because you're a Soul Reaper?" he snapped. "You think you're better than a Quincy? Huh? Huh? You Soul Reapers think you're so high and mighty, don't you? That dear little Uryu can't do nothing because he's not a Soul Reaper, huh? Is that it? That's it, isn't it? Isn't it? Always the Soul Reapers! Always the damn Soul Reapers!"

He was getting frantic. Uryu was out of control. Ichigo had never seen him like this before. "Uryu-"

"No! Hell no! You are not better than me! You're not!"

"I never said I was-"

"Always the Soul Reapers! Always, always, always! Soul Reapers, always! Always! Oh, it's always them, isn't it? Always, always, always, always!"

"Uryu…" He was making no sense. What in the world was wrong with him?

"You are not better than me!" Uryu took a threatening step towards them and Linnette hid. "You're not! I'll show you! I'll show you all! You should be calling me! But no! It's all Ichigo! Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! Never Uryu! Uryu's so weak and pathetic! Everyone hates Uryu! No one likes him! Why should they? He's just a Quincy!"

Ichigo backed away with Linnette hanging onto him from behind. Uryu was scaring the both of them. He was frightening. Ichigo kept one arm out protecting Linnette's head and the other at his side, balled into a fist. They inched away from him as fast as they could, hoping not to provoke him any further, though that didn't seem to take much effort at all.

"No!" Uryu bent his body downward, as if ready to spring. "No more Soul Reapers. No more. No more, no more, no more, no more, no more, no more! They all need to die! Every one of them. Every single one! Starting with you! I'll show you, Kurosaki! I'll show you! I'll kill you! Kill you dead!"

They reached the corner of the building and stopped. Uryu kept going. He was snarling and showing his teeth like a wild animal ready to fight.

Something was terribly wrong with him and Ichigo knew it.

"Uryu-"

He screamed and rushed at them with his arms spread out like a pair of wings. Mouth agape, he leapt straight towards them.

Ichigo picked Linnette up under his arm and ran around the other side of the building. Uryu slammed into the side of the wall, knocking his glasses askew and cracking a lens. He stood on his feet paying it little mind and growled at them. Ichigo ran with Linnette around to the side of the school and under the catwalk. He set her down to catch their breath. Uryu wasn't following them.

"What the hell was that? Since when did he..?"

"Ichigo!" Linnette pointed behind him.

Someone was walking slowly across the yard, dragging a baseball bat behind them. Stepping into the light, they could see that it was Keigo. He growled at them both.

"Oh, no…"

Keigo took the bat up in both hands and ran with it towards them. Giving a battle cry, he swung at Ichigo's head.

Linnette was the one who screamed as Ichigo ducked and kicked his classmate to the ground. He dropped the bat but came back swinging. He grabbed Ichigo's leg and twisted it. Off balance, Ichigo fell to the ground. Since when was Keigo this strong and cunning? He tried to bite him next but Ichigo wouldn't let him.

"Knock it off!" He twisted free and told Linnette to run.

She took off back towards the front of the school. Ichigo heard her scream and saw her run off back where they had last left Uryu. He gasped seeing Uryu now standing in front of their only exit. Ichigo ran after her.

She ran into a dead end. Placing her hands on the thick wall wrapping around the school grounds, she panted and looked for another means of escape. She heard her name being called and turned around seeing Ichigo being chased by the two students. He stood in front of her, turning to face them. They were closing in fast.

Uryu and Keigo looked like a couple of wolves closing in on their prey. Uryu was even drooling and snarling along with Keigo.

Ichigo looked around. There was a thin tree beside them. Running around that wasn't an option. They could easily cut them off on the other side. And the other way was wide open, but Uryu was too close to make a break for it. They were trapped.

"Hey, Linnette..?"

"… yeah?"

"I think we might need Cedric now, don't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where is he?"

"He comes when I call him."

"I really think you should call him now."

They were out of time. The two students bent their knees and charged.

"Cedric!"

Her cry was heard and in an instant, Ichigo found himself being lifted up and carried high over their heads back towards the track. They touched ground only once before landed on top of the bleachers with a metallic clang. Ichigo looked over the edge on his hands and knees and then back at the one who brought him here. Cedric was tending to Linnette at the moment, checking her over for injuries. She seemed fine.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Cedric looked back towards the school building. "What were they doing?"

"Who knows?" Ichigo caught his breath and tried to make sense of it all. "What the hell was that? It was like they were… I don't know."

"Ichigo." Linnette sat facing him. "We still need that thing for Kisuke, don't we? We can't leave without it."

"You're right."

Cedric started to stand. "Tell me where it is and I'll get it."

As easy as it seemed to have someone like him go in and fetch it, Ichigo felt a lot better going in himself. Before he had heard Linnette calling for help, he had managed to find one door that was unlocked.

This was his school and his mission. He would do it. Besides, he couldn't risk Cedric's strength getting in the way of things. And he knew where the classroom was. And if he did run into a teacher, he was a student. Cedric would have been labeled as a suspicious person and the one who caught him in the building would call the cops. It was best if Ichigo went inside.

"I'll do it. I'll go." Ichigo started to climb down the metal bleachers as quietly as he could.

"Wait," Linnette called after him. He stopped and looked at her, hand on the row in front of him, walking backwards down the bleachers. "If anything happens… if you're in trouble or need help at all with anything… Call Cedric's name. He'll come." She turned to her protector. "Won't you?"

He looked slightly hesitant, knowing that he was there for her sake and no others. Still, it was for her sake. Ichigo was a good friend to her and needed him. Besides, he couldn't deny her request. He nodded his head in agreement. "All he need do is call. One name. One word."

She smiled and looked back at Ichigo. Ok?"

"Yeah. Got it." He started back down.

"Just call my name and I'll come wherever you are, Ichigo."

"Thanks." He jumped the few remaining steps, landing in the grass and did a quick look around. The coast was clear. No one was around. He ran across the field back towards the school.

It was a side door leading to the lower classes. He remembered using it when he first came to the school but had stopped using the doors since then. In truth, he had forgotten about them up until now. He gripped the handle with his right hand and pulled back. It wasn't locked, but it was jammed. He gripped the handle with both hands and pulled back in a jerking motion. It started to give. Ichigo bucked his body, putting his full weight into it. One thrust, then two. He heaved with all his might backwards and the door flew open at last. Losing his footing, Ichigo fell back landing on his tailbone in the dirt. The cold ground was hard and made him wince rather than from the pain. He got up quickly before the door had time to close again and slipped inside.

The interior of the school was dark and quiet. It looked so different when the students had all gone home and the lights were all out. It was now that he wished he had a flashlight. Nevertheless, he walked on, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Such open space when no one was around. It was a little scary. Almost like something was going to pop out at him any second and take him by surprise.

Something out of the corner of his eye jostled him and he spun around. It turned out to be his own reflection in a display case between the lockers. Breathing a sigh of relief and embarrassment, Ichigo pressed on, going up the stairs.

The upper corridor was the same as the other. Quiet and empty. The science rooms were nearby. Posters of specimens and rocks lined the wall to his right. It was close now. Putting his hand on the wall, Ichigo moved down the hall towards one of the rooms. He squinted in the dark at the room numbers hanging above the doors. He was looking for the ninth one on the right. Class C-9 was the one he wanted. That's where it was kept.

He passed under the eighth room and went into the next one giving the sign only a moment's glance. This was the one. The biology lab was dark, but he could see well enough thanks to the street lights outside the window. This lab faced the street, which was lucky for him. On shelves lining the far wall were different formerly living creatures in various sized jars. There were models of reptiles sitting on shelves beside them along with different types of plants varying in color and size. There were insect samples and stuffed animals frozen in position sitting silently on the far table opposite the windows. Ichigo approached the table looking over all the books and equipment laying about. There was a display case of different colored stones inserted between a stack of books and a globe. Most had labels on them but a couple did not. One of them was a large rock with green gems sparkling in the light from outside. This was the one he wanted.

He looked at the corner of the case and saw a lock with a small keyhole. He hoped it wasn't locked. That would have been a real pain to have to look for a key to avoid smashing the case. Then someone would know for sure that something was taken. Not doing such a thing would have been obvious. He pulled on the lock with his fingertips and the glass door fell open. It was his lucky day after all.

As he reached inside a thought occurred to him. If touching the stone made Keigo act up, what would it do to him if he did the same thing? He pulled his hand out of the case and looked around for something to grab it with. In the closet were a whole bunch of supplies for just this sort of thing. Pushing aside the goggles, he grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and rag. He slipped on the gloves and fished the stone out of the case and wrapped it up in the rag, being sure not to leave anything exposed.

As he removed one of the gloves, something moved from out in the hall. Thinking that it might have been a teacher, he ducked behind the specially painted science lab desks. He lay crouched low to the ground and waited for it to pass.

They were slow footsteps moving in his direction. He heard the door slide all the way open and saw a pair of legs standing in the threshold. They stood motionless for several minutes before moving at last. But not back the way they came. Rather further inside. There was a growl.

Ichigo flattened himself to the floor, stone still clutched in his gloved hand.

The growl grew louder.

"I know you're in here. Come on out."

It was Uryu's voice.

Ichigo saw his legs turn and come towards him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Ichigo saw a stool leave the ground right where Uryu's legs stood.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Oh, no, no, no… Never. Not me. Not gonna hurt you."

That voice again. He sounded like a man on the verge of madness.

"Come on out so we can play..!" He gave a short laugh. "Come on _out_!"

The stool reappeared behind Ichigo as it crashed into the window, cracking the glass and landed on his legs. He made no sound.

"I said I want you out! I want you to come out! Come out, come out! Come on! Let's be friends! Let's be friends and play with each other! Let's play!"

Another stool left the ground and bounced of the table in the front row. A third stool slammed into the desk in the front of the room sending papers flying in every direction.

"Play with me! Play with me! Play now! I wanna play!"

So much for a quiet mission. At this rate, Uryu was going to ruin their whole subtle plan and was going to lead the school to believe there was a break-in and investigate. At any rate, he couldn't let Uryu destroy the classroom. There were dangerous chemicals in here for starters.

He stood up.

Uryu smiled at him as if he was happy to see him while looking as if he couldn't wait to be rid of him. "Ohh… Ichigo… Welcome…"

"Uryu." That crazed look on his face reminded him of someone. But who?

He bounced in place, giggling. "I wanna play with you, Ichigo. Let's play. Let's have some fun."

"A moment ago, you were trying to kill me."

"Kill? No. Oh, no, no. Not me. Never kill. Not you. Not a Soul Reaper. Not the overlords over us all, putting the Quincy to shame. Can't we all just get along?"

"Um…" he was making little sense. "Yes?"

"Wrong!" A look of rage crossed his face and he threw another stool at his head. "We can't!"

Ichigo knocked the stool aside with his arm, one of the legs hitting his head. "Uryu!"

"We can never get along! Soul Reapers..! Soul Reapers are not all that! They're not all powerful! The Quincy is powerful, too, you know! So strong. So strong, strong, strong, strong!"

He was scaring him. "Uryu, would you stop this! Look at yourself! Do you even hear what you sound like? Stop it!"

He calmed at once and smiled at him innocently. "Stop what?"

"Do you have any idea what you're saying? What you're doing? You're not yourself."

He giggled madly. "I'm fine, butterfly! Just fine! Too cool for school!"

"You're not making any sense!" Had Uryu lost his mind or something? Was it all because of the rock? Maybe that's why he was here in the first place. Perhaps he was trying to take the rock himself and got infected by it somehow. The case was open after all. Perhaps he was the one who did it.

A shadow snaked across the wall outside. Someone in the hallway was coming their way. A hand reached inside and gripped the frame of the door. Keigo pulled himself inside. With a snarl, he looked at Uryu then at Ichigo.

"Welcome to the party," Uryu greeted him.

Keigo slinked further inside and stood beside Uryu facing him. Then he turned his head, his body soon following towards Ichigo standing in front of the window. He gave a low growl and lowered himself, ready to spring.

Ichigo held up his hands in a surrendering motion. He didn't want to hurt him. He wasn't himself. There was something wrong with his mind.

"Keigo, it's me. It's Ichigo. We're friends, remember?"

He snarled at him. "The way I remember it, you hated me. Always hated me. Thought me weak and annoying."

It's true that he was, but Ichigo still liked him and considered him a friend, as annoying as he was. That was just how he was. They got along fine.

"No way. That's not true. We are friends."

"Calling me a liar?"

"Well… no. I…"

"You are. The nerve..!" He showed Ichigo his teeth. "I hate you… I hate you so much!"

"Keigo…"

He jumped onto a table, keeping his body crouched like an animal. Growling, he inched towards Ichigo, still showing his teeth. Uryu moved in himself, paying no attention to the stools as he passed by, knocking them aside with his hips.

Ichigo backed away. These weren't good odds. In any case, he couldn't fight them. He didn't want to hurt them. It wasn't their fault.

"Please listen to me. You're not well."

"We're not sick! Calling us sick?"

"No! I meant that there's something wrong with your heads. This isn't you. Not the real you. You're not thinking straight. Please…" He held up the stone in his hand. "I can help you. Once I get rid of this thing, you'll be fine. I just want you guys back-"

Uryu opened his mouth and let out a loud screech. Ichigo covered his ears with both hands. Such a sound! It was unbearable! How could Uryu make a sound like that? It was inhuman.

"I hate you…" Keigo was moving closer to him. "Hate you, hate you, hate you… I hate you, Ichigo. Hate you so much. I hate you so very much. Can't stand you. Can't stand… I can't stand you! I hate you! Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate you! I hate you. I hate you so very, very much. I hate you." He reached the edge of the desk and halted. "But I love you, too."

"Wha..?"

Keigo looked as if he were about to cry. "I love you, Ichigo. I love you so much. Love, love, love you. I love you, Ichigo." He raised his head and reached out for his face with his hand. "Return it. Return my love, Ichigo. I love you so much. Love me. Love me, too. Love me, too, Ichigo. Love me. Love me, too."

Ichigo backed up until he couldn't anymore. The low bookcase behind him prevented it. Keigo made no sense whatsoever. He had lost his mind. The both of them had.

Keigo reached for Ichigo, tried to grasp him then stared longingly into his eyes. "Can't you love me, Ichigo?" In an instant, his expression changed again to rage. "Can't you love me? Is it so hard?" He gave a screech similar to Uryu's and glared daggers at him. "I'll kill you. I hate you so much."

"Just let me help you, ok?" Ichigo moved to his right away from them. "I can help you. We'll get you fixed up and everything will be ok. Alright?"

Uryu lunged at him. Ichigo jumped aside and watched as Uryu's face slammed into the glass. He turned around with a snarl.

Ichigo was on the other side of the room now. He gripped the edge of the table behind him and slid his body toward the door. He had to get away from them. They were out to kill him. His eyes darted to the door and back. Uryu saw his eyes and growled like an animal. He made a break for it and Uryu cut him off, jumping in front of Ichigo and landing clumsily half on the table and half on the floor. His left arm nicked the tray of tools and tubes, cutting his arm below the elbow. He paid it little attention and knocked the tray to the ground, sending jars and vials to the floor with a crash. Uryu stepped over the glass and got in Ichigo's face. He opened his mouth with a growl, staring Ichigo down.

He stepped backwards. Uryu followed him step by step, knocking more glass jars to the ground with his hand as he passed. He didn't seem to care at all. Not even when they smashed on his feet as he walked. All at once, Uryu made a grab for Ichigo's neck with his left hand.

"No!" Ichigo shoved his arm aside and ran back towards the window. A stunned Uryu watched him run. A moment later, he had taken note of Ichigo's escape and turned to face him once more. Blood was dripping down Uryu's arm, leaving red dots on the tiles as he walked slowly towards him. He didn't even notice the cut it seemed.

Ichigo looked left and saw Keigo staring at him, still perched on the desk near the door. He looked right and saw Uryu closing in again, his mouth agape. He backed up until his back hit the window behind him. Trapped. He looked at the rock in his hand. He had his prize. Now it was a matter of escaping. Rather than fight his way out, he needed to find another way. These two weren't going to let him go so easily. There was only one thing to do.

Uryu and Keigo roared at him and bent their knees simultaneously.

"Cedric!"

Keigo's back scraped the ceiling as he flew toward Ichigo, clearing the next desk in one leap. Uryu, having nothing in his path, simply ran toward him, his arms out in front of him.

Ichigo's view was obstructed by an arm wrapping itself around his middle. Ichigo's body dipped down as the muscular man behind him bent his knees and sprang sideways toward the front of the room. Keigo kept going and smashed into the support beam between the windows, Uryu slamming into him from behind.

Cedric landed by the door and ran out into the hall at an incredible speed. Ichigo's legs dangled in the air behind Cedric as he was carried away down the hall. The other classrooms passed him by in a blur. Ichigo could hardly tell where he was anymore. Next thing he knew, they had made a hard turn and literally jumped down the staircase to the first floor. Cedric flew down the hall, sending papers pinned to the walls flying as if a hurricane had passed by. It was hard to breathe for Ichigo. Maybe it was the speed or how he was holding him; he didn't know. He was starting to feel dizzy.

Next thing he sensed was the night air on his face and the metal clang of the bleachers as they came to a stop. He set Ichigo down in the row below Linnette.

"Are you alright?"

At this point, Ichigo was just trying to find a way for gravity to cooperate with him. Which way was up and which way was down?

"Ichigo?"

Everything settled and he could speak again. "Y- yeah. Thanks. No, I'm alright."

"Did you get it?" Linnette asked.

Ichigo held up the stone wrapped in the rag with his gloved hand. "Yeah, got it."

"Now we can get out of here, right?"

"I see no point in staying."

"Wait…" Ichigo realized something. "We can't leave yet. What about them?"

Cedric looked back at the school. "What _about _them?"

"We can't just leave them."

"I don't see why not."

"They're mentally unstable for starters!" Ichigo barked. "Second of all, tomorrow is a school day. In the morning, this place is going to be packed with students and teachers. If we leave them here, they might attack someone. They're not themselves. Something's wrong with them. And how do we know that it's the stone's fault? Won't Kisuke need to test it on someone?"

Linnette nodded. "You're right. And I saw a light on inside. I think there might be a teacher working late. What if he's attacked?"

Cedric looked conflicted. "So you want to take them with us?" Doing such a thing would put her in danger and he refused such a thing.

"It'll be fine. Please, Cedric. It'll help."

He looked away. "I… I'm not sure."

"Please!" Linnette put her hands on his knees, pleading. "Please help, Cedric. Please."

Noticing that Cedric still looked unconvinced, Ichigo gave him a little push. "They're not after anyone in particular. I'm sure they'll come out of they see one of us. We'll just grab them and bring them back to the shop. It's easy. And Linnette won't get hurt. I promise. I'll look after her. I swear."

Hearing his words brought Cedric some comfort. He looked at Ichigo. "Swear it?"

"I swear." He handed him the stone.

Sitting in quiet resolve, Cedric gave a nod. He took the stone from him. "Very well. Call me when the time comes."

"You're not coming?" Linnette asked.

He shook his head. "What if I'm spotted by a teacher? Can't risk that. Besides, I can offer you more cover at a distance. What if there are others besides these two? And the more people we have in one place, the riskier it gets."

She understood for the most part and agreed. "Ok. Then Ichigo and I will go."

He actually wanted this. For some reason, he had a gut feeling that she should come. He didn't fully understand why, but it was too late to question it now.

Together, they climbed down the bleachers and back onto the school yard by the entrance. There was no one around. Still he knew someone was bound to come along. They didn't care who they attacked as long as they could. That seemed to be Uryu and Keigo's instinct now. Possibly their only instinct.

As they stood, Ichigo became aware of low growling coming from the front entrance. Keigo was pushing the door open with his head rather than his hand. He saw Ichigo with Linnette and growled even louder. He retreated back inside only to kick the door open with his foot. He stepped outside and inhaled the night air through his nose. Uryu soon followed, stepping slowly behind his classmate. They looked at the two and showed their teeth again.

Linnette hid behind Ichigo fearfully. They would attack. They both knew that.

The two walked slowly toward the boy and girl by the gate, eyes on nothing else.

"No one cares…"

"Nobody cares…"

"Not a one…"

"No one..."

They were talking like that again. Ichigo pulled Linnette behind his back.

As they passed under the light from a lamp, Ichigo saw a change. Only for an instant. As they passed under the light, he saw their eyes muddy to a darkness so familiar to him and tinted a frightful gold.

Those eyes…

Was that why Uryu's twisted smile looked so familiar to him? A smile that he knew, but on someone else.

"Linnette, I want you to try something for me."

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He chose his words very carefully, knowing what would happen. "I want you to sing for me."

Her jaw dropped. "What? But why?"

"I need to find out something. The way they're acting… I have to know."

They were closing in and picking up speed as they went.

"Please. I'll forgive you. I know. I asked for this. I promise I won't be mad at you. I asked. It was a request."

Once convinced that there was no danger, Linnette agreed. "Ok… I will."

"Just for a moment. Not long. I just want to see…"

Uryu and Keigo started running towards them going the full distance of the school yard, snarling.

"Do it now!"

Linnette started singing. She vocalized creating beautiful music with no instruments or words.

Her wordless song ensnared Ichigo in an instant and almost at once he started to feel his Hollow clawing his way to the surface. He fought to resist. He had to see this through. He had to see it.

Linnette's song reached Uryu and Keigo darting their way and came to a sudden halt. The two stopped where they were and stared at her. Their looks of hatred and despair melted away to reveal a look of contentment. They stood where they were and listened, purring.

Ichigo mustered a smile. Just as he thought.

They were Hollows.

"That's enough, Linnette. Stop."

Obeying Ichigo's hoarse words, she stopped. He calmed down quickly but was still shaking. Uryu and Keigo were the same way. Blinking, they soon realized that their targets were right there and waiting for them. Their growling resumed and took their stances.

"Now I know for sure…" Ichigo panted. "They're Hollowfying."

"But how?"

"We'll soon find out." Ichigo raised his voice to the sky. "Cedric!"

He appeared between them and the two students.

"Just grab them and go! We'll carry them back to the shop if we have to. Just don't hurt them."

"Understood." He turned his attention back to the ones trying to get past.

They jumped him at once, each grabbing an arm. Uryu tried to sink his teeth into Cedric's biceps and was pulled away by the oposite arm. Cedric held him unside-down while he tried to get Keigo under control. He was clawing at his neck with both hands, trying to draw blood that just wasn't there. Cedric grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and carried him toward the gate.

"Let's move this along."

Ichigo helped Linnette over the gate and he followed after her. Cedric had already gone ahead, trying to keep the two in his arms quiet as they walked up the street towards the Urahara shop. They tried not to draw too much attention, but all the yelling was bound to get a few looks.

They reached the shop in good time and opened the door. Ichigo called Kisuke to the front of the room. "You wouldn't happen to have some rope, a cage or possibly a muzzle laying around, would you?"

"Why?"

"I think you're gonna need it." Ichigo stepped aside and let Cedric come into view with the two struggling in his arms. He stepped closer to the front door, still trying to keep the two quiet as much as possible. "Soon would be nice."

The shopkeeper's jaw dropped. "Oh, wow… That's um… interesting to say the least, huh?"

"So do you or not?"

"Um, yeah, yeah. Hang on just a minute…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo laid in bed staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. It had been four hours since he had returned from the Urahara shop, leaving Linnette and the others behind with the owner. He had dropped off the stone for Kisuke to examine and now all he could do was wait for the results. They had managed to wrestle Uryu and Keigo into the back room and into a kido cage until further notice. They continued to act violently, but not towards each other. Apparently they only desired to attack those who were unlike themselves. Whenever they saw someone on the other side of the barrier, they would throw themselves against the walls of their cage and snarl at them, their manic state never calming. According to Kisuke, there was nothing he could do until he discovered the cause of this. Until then, they would be hidden from sight in the back room.<p>

Ichigo rolled over in bed facing the window. He wondered what would happen to them. It was troubling. Hopefully they wouldn't be like this the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Please review! It's long from being over ^-^<p>

And we haven't seen the last of Hichigo :D That's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next day Ichigo went to school just like he did any other day. He arrived in class a few minutes early as usual. He sat down at his desk just like he always did. When he turned back, someone was standing in front of him, which was a little different from normal. It was Mizuiro and he looked worried.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Mr. Asano anywhere?"

"Huh? Keigo?"

"Yeah. I know he was acting up yesterday, well, a couple days now, and I was worried about him. I wanted to check up on him and see how he was, but he's not answering his phone. I was wondering if you've heard from him recently."

He feigned innocence. He couldn't let Mizuiro know the truth about where he was and why he wasn't answering. "I'm sure he's ok wherever he is. I thought he went home yesterday anyway."

"He did, but I called his house and his sister answered and said that he had left again before dinner and never came back. I'm worried."

"Did you call today?"

"Well… not his house. Just his cell. I didn't want to be a bother so I didn't call his house again. I'll try again after school. But I wanna make sure everything's ok. He was acting so strange. I hope he's not in too much trouble. It wasn't normal for him at all. I hope they overlook that stuff he did. But you're alright, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. No problem."

Mizuiro nodded. "Ok…" He looked at his phone. "There's talk that he was on drugs or something, but that doesn't sound like him at all. Why do you think he acted that way?"

"Who knows?"

"Hi, Ichigo!"

His head snapped up and looked toward the back of the room. A girl had called his name, but it couldn't have been who he thought it was.

Sure enough, it was. Linnette was standing in the doorway waving at him with Cedric close behind. She was wearing a purple jumper today and white socks. Her hair was braided down the back and tied off with a pink ribbon.

Ichigo almost fell out of his seat. "Sorry, Mizuiro. I'll be right back. I just gotta see something real quick." He ran over to the two in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

She took his tone as nothing more than a pleasant surprise, like the kind you would get at a surprise party. She didn't even notice the look of panic on his face or rage in his voice. "Kisuke told me to come."

"He what?"

She nodded happily. "Yup! He said that it would be a good idea for me to come along to help you."

There was no way he would get a straight answer out of her. He looked to Cedric instead for a better explaination.

"Kisuke said that it would be beneficial for us to come along and stay at the school for the afternoon while you're in class since so far only students in your class have been effected. We're here to keep an eye on things and help you out if you need any assistance."

"But why? And why is she here?"

"Because…" he lowered his voice as more students began to come in. "Kisuke has concluded that your friends are in the early stages of Hollowfication. Since Linnette's song effects Hollows and anyone with Hollow abilities, it would be a good idea to keep her close by just in case."

He had to agree that it was a good idea. But how could Kisuke have thought that this would be a good idea? Why was it that anytime there was a new student in his class it spelled trouble?

Excited about being in a real high school, Linnette had run off into the classroom. She picked a row of empty desks and sat in the one closest to the window. She looked out onto the school yard from her seat, smiling happily. Then she switched places, sitting in the seat next to her further away. Then she sat in the next one and the next until she was at the desk closest to the far wall. Then she got up and sat in the row behind her and worked her way to the other side of the room just like before, testing out all the seats.

That's right. She was home schooled. This was her first time in a high school with real students. This was like a little adventure for her. It wasn't long before the rest of the class took notice of her and came over to talk to her. A group of girls in the front of the room came over to see her. They noticed that not only was she a stranger, but she was also foreign. She didn't look Japanese.

One of the girls who was good in foreign language spoke to her in English. "Hello."

"Hi!" she greeted back.

"She's so cute!" said another girl.

"Thanks!"

"Oh! She understood me! She speaks Japanese. Hi, how are you?"

"Where'd you come from?"

Linnette answered them happily. "I'm from New York. I live just outside the main city in a house."

"Oh, that's nice."

"What are you doing here? Are you a transfere student?"

She pointed over her shoulder. "I'm Ichigo's friend!"

"You are?" The girls looked up, caught Ichigo's eye and then looked back giggling. "How cute!"

"Are you like his girlfriend or something?"

"No way! She's too young!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 13."

"It's not that young. She could be."

One of the girls noticed that she wasn't in a uniform and concluded that she wasn't a transfere student. "So what are you doing here anyway? You didn't answer before. Are you just visiting because you know Ichigo or..?"

"I'm helping him."

"Helping with what?"

"With the Hol-"

"Linnette!" Ichigo and Cedric shouted at once.

She turned around.

"Come here, sweatie," Cedric said gently.

She obediently came over to him.

He patted her shoulder and drew his arm around her back. "Don't mention Hollows to them, alright? They don't know about them and it might scare them to know."

"Oh, ok. Sorry."

When the teacher came in and took attendance, she brought attention to the strange new girl in the room. "This is Linnette. She's from overseas from a place in America called New York. It's a big city for those who don't know. She's going to spend the day with us, seeing how Japanese schools work. So I want all of you to be on your best behavior and make her feel welcome."

So that was the lie Kisuke fed them. It was believeable at least. Ichigo turned around to look at her. Linnette was given a seat in the back of the room near the door. She swung her legs and played with a notebook and pencil given to her while Cedric stood behind her in silence watching the rest of the class work.

Class went on as normal. Every now and then students would turn around to look at the new girl playing with the notebook. She paid attention and even took down some notes when she wasn't doodling or looking around the room in wonder.

At the lunch bell, their lesson was stopped and everyone took a break. By this time Ichigo would have usually gone up to the roof to eat the lunch packed for him by his sister. But he lingered behind. Students passed by Linnette saying hi to her as they passed. Others invited her to eat with them, but she turned them all down.

Ichigo went over to her when most of the class had left. "It's lunch now. You hungry?"

"Yeah. But I didn't bring anything with me."

"I could share with you."

"No, that's ok." She looked at Cedric. "What about the cafeteria? There's food there, right?"

"Yes, but you need money for that."

"We have money."

"Yes, but few of it is from this part of the world. You need Japanese money."

"You don't have any?"

"Yeah, but very little. Are you sure you want to spend it here?"

She nodded. "I want something from the cafeteria."

He nodded. "Then I'll run down and get-"

"Uh!" Ichigo cut him off. The idea of Cedric running downstairs seemed like a bad idea. The speed at which he moved would surely draw attention to himself. And even if he was subtle about it, Ichigo still didn't want the whole school seeing them. Cedric did kind of stand out in a crowd, much like Victor. Victor had handsome looks and a perfect white suit and excellent charm and grace, whereas Cedric's way of standing out was his tall, muscular form, handsome face and gentle eyes that tended to beam danger into the eyes of anyone who wasn't Linnette. Ichigo couldn't let him run around the school like that.

They settled on a comprimise. Ichigo would take Linnette downstairs to get food while Cedric remained in the room. So far it was only students in his class that had been acting strange. So Cedric agreed to keep an eye out for anything strange.

Ichigo took Linnette to the cafeteria; somewhere he hated to go. There were so many students in this school and only a fraction actually brought their lunch everyday. The majority of the school didn't and bought their lunch. Ichigo only did it when he forgot his lunch or if they were surving something special. Or in a situation like this where he had no choice.

The reason was revealed as soon as they opened the door and went inside. The place was packed with hungry students and teachers. Students crowded around the front of the cafeteria where hot food was being served behind the metal counter. They were running out of the good stuff fast and the cooks could barely keep up. Orders were being shouted over the mixed conversations and arguments. There was no clear line anymore when things got this bad, just a big huddle where the warming trays were located.

"Last pork bun!" a woman in a hairnet called and everyone pressed in close to get it. It got so bad that the woman finally had to throw it into the crowd and watch them fight over it like voltures.

More students were at the counter, pointing at the things behind the glass guard, telling the workers what they wanted and where it was. There was more confusion up ahead where the register was. Some were paying with cash, others with cards. Some argued over the price and change, some tried to bargin in order to get everything that they wanted without putting things back due to lack of money. Even harder was trying to find a place to sit. There were packs of students everywhere and teachers together at large tables near the wall.

Linnette stared at the scene in awe.

"This is why I offered to share with you," Ichigo told her.

"It's really no different from the lines in the city. But still, I see your point."

Ichigo told her to stay close and braved the crowd. He asked her what she wanted to eat and ordered it for her while she clung to his arm as more students pushed their way through. Ichigo paid for the food, which actually wasn't that much compared to the amount of food she usually had and they left the cafeteria and went into the hall. Catching their breath, Ichigo took her back to the classroom to eat the sandwhiches he bought for her. They ate in the classroom at their own desks.

Looking out the window, Ichigo noticed that Orhime and Tatsuki were together outside in the yard under a tree with several other girls. Chad had remained in the classroom along with some other students eating his own lunch. There was no sign of Mizuiro anywhere. That had Ichigo worried. Did he go up to the roof by himself to eat?

* * *

><p>The class reunited after lunch and finished the day's lessons. When the final bells rang, the teacher dismissed them and everyone started to leave. Some students stayed behind to do their classroom chores while the rest went out the door, but not before saying good-bye to Linnette on the way out. She got out of her seat, took Cedric's hand and pulled him towards the door. It was time to leave.<p>

Ichigo finished packing up his things and followed after them.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Mizuiro. He still had his cell phone in his right hand. "Ichigo, have you seen Keigo at all today?"

"Didn't you ask me that this morning?'

"Yes, but I was wondering if you had seen him by now, I mean. You know, if he had shown up late or something, whatever. So have you?"

He shook his head. "No, sorry. He'll turn up. I'm sure of it."

Mizuiro looked him in the eye seriously. "Are you lying to me?"

Ichigo blinked, startled by the accusation. "I, uh… What?"

He looked away shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I apoligize. I guess I'm just worried about him, is all. So worried. I'm sorry. I shouldn't… please forgive me."

"Hey, hey. It's fine. Let it go."

He nodded. "Sorry. I'm just stressing out, I guess. I'm worried about him." He picked up his phone and started to dial a number. "I'll keep trying his cell. Then his house again. I hope he's not sick or something. Or hurt somewhere. I'll keep trying his cell, then I'll call his house."

"Yeah, you said that already."

"I did? Sorry. I'm just really stressed out. I'll try his cell now. Excuse me." He bowed and walked passed Ichigo down the hall.

Ichigo strugged it off and followed after Linnette and Cedric who had already reached the staircase before him. He desended the stairs and made a quick stop at his shoe locker to switch pairs. He picked up his bag and started out the door with them. As they crossed the school yard, Ichigo played back what had just happened with Mizuiro.

He repeated himself an awful lot. He must have been stressed. His mind was all jumbled up. He was really worried about Keigo. That much was clear.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"Ichigo?" Linnette turned, stopping.

"Keigo…" He remembered. Mizuiro had called him 'Keigo'. Not 'Mr. Asano' like he usually did. He even called him that when told not to by the student himself. Why would he start today? He called him that this morning but not now. It was unlikely that it was just due to stress. Something else must have been going on.

"Ichigo?"

He looked at them and decided. "We have to go find Mizuiro."

"You mean that guy who was talking to you?"

"Yeah. I think we should go back and find him. He was acting kinda weird."

Cedric looked serious. "You mean in the sense that he might be like the others?"

He nodded.

"Then we'd better find him."

A group of girls screamed behind them and they turned. Three girls were making a run for the front gate, screaming. Only no one was chasing them. It turned out to be a silly game they were playing. Once they reached the gate, they burst out laughing, playfully arguing about who won the race.

Ichigo let out a sigh. For a moment, he feared it had something to do with his friend.

There was another yell by the tree and he turned. A couple of girls were backed up under the shady tree, yelling at a boy who was standing just a couple feet away.

"What is wrong with you? We never said anything like that!"

"Shut up! You know nothing about it!"

The boy yelling back at the girls was Mizuiro. He was clutching his phone tightly in one hand, his body lowered slightly.

"Oh, crap."

One of the girls pointed over his shoulder. "Just get out of here, ok? We didn't do anything to you!"

"That's right! You didn't! You never did! No one ever did! No one ever does! No one cares about poor little Mizuiro! Not even you!"

"What are you talking about? What does that even mean?"

"Shut up! Are you too stupid to figure that out? I said shut up!" He threw his cell phone to the ground. "I hate you! I hate you all!"

"Please stop it! You're scaring us!"

"Good!" He took a threatening step towards them. "Now you're paying attention! No one ever pays attention to me! You all hate me so much! Admit it!"

"We're not even in your class! We hardly know you!"

He snarled at them. "Why are you scared? Why are you so sacred of me? Why? Why? I didn't do anything!"

"Stop it!" the second girl cried. His normally sweet face and disposition was completely overshadowed by his manic look of rage.

"Don't ever tell me what to do!" He aimed a punch at her head, coming withing inches of her skull. His knuckles scrapped the bark on the tree and stirred up her hair. The girl fell back into her friend and the two fell to the ground in shock. Mizuiro was never violent. Not at all. He looked down at them with a menacing growl. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you all!"

As he got ready for another attack, Ichigo called out to him.

"Mizuiro!"

He turned. He showed Ichigo his teeth with another growl. While he was distracted, the two girls got up and ran for the front gate, not bothering to look back until they reached it.

Mizuiro growled at Ichigo. "Lair! You're a liar! You're always lying to me!"

"Just calm down, Mizuiro. Calm down."

"Do NOT tell me what to do! Don't ever tell me what to do! I'll kill you!"

He rushed at Ichigo and tried to hit him with his closed fist. The punch barely missed his face. Mizuiro could never do that before. Aside from being so gentle and kind, he lacked all the skill to throw a decent punch. This wasn't the friend that he knew. He was a totally different person. Ichigo stepped aside to avoid a second punch to his face.

"I don't want to fight you, Mizuiro."

"Well, that's too damn bad!" He tried to hit Ichigo again but was held back by Cedric this time. He grabbed him from behind and held him up by his wrists, allowing his legs to dangle a couple inches off the ground. "Let me go!" He kicked and thrashed around, trying to get free and hurt this man.

Ichigo looked around the school yard. A few students were staring at them, wondering what was happening. "We have to get him out of here."

"Agreed."

"Let me go, you bastard!" Mizuiro's eyes muddied to a dark gold as his rage began to build. "I'll kill you! I'll rip the flesh off your bones! I'll tear you to shreds! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! Let me go!"

"By any chance could you keep him quiet?" Ichigo asked, noticing the looks they were getting.

Mizuiro snarled and snapped at the air, trying to bite them. Cedric deliberately shoved his left hand into his mouth, letting Mizuiro bite him to his heart's content. Now he couldn't speak. Cedric wasn't hurt by the attack at all and took it in stride.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, before anything else happens."

* * *

><p>They took Mizuiro to the Urahara shop and handed him over to Kisuke. Instead of putting him in with Keigo and Uryu, he opened the trapdoor leading to the secret room below and shoved him in there. As it turned out, Kisuke was running tests on the other two and didn't want to risk contaminating what he had already get into place.<p>

For the past several hours, according to Kisuke and the others, Keigo and Uryu spent much of their time screaming and cursing and pounding at their cage. They hadn't slept in all this time and it didn't seem that they would anytime soon. This troubled Kisuke. But it was still taking some time to analyze the rock brought back to him. Now Keigo and Uryu had calm down somewhat, but were fluctuating between violent and manic to near comatose states. Jinta had tried to feed them, but they wouldn't take any food from them and merely growled.

There was nothing Ichigo or anyone else could do. All they could do was wait. Kisuke said that he was going to try to get in contact with Rukia and see if the same thing was happening there. Since they seemed to be becoming more Hollow-like than anything else, it was possible that this was a Soul Sociey problem. She might have had some ideas or could at least confere with them on the situation.

Until then, Ichigo returned home, trying not to worry. But the question of why only students from his class were infected by this still rung in his head.

* * *

><p>The next day, things had started out as normal. Orihime and Chad showed up as uaual and weren't acting out of the ordinary. Linnette and Cedric had returned and resumed to their spots from yesterday. It was Friday so Ichigo felt a little relieved. It was the end of the school week. Students felt the same way but for different reasons.<p>

The teacher took attendance and began class. At 9:15, something happened. A scream rang out in the schoolyard. Everyone jumped out of their seats to look outside. Since Ichigo's desk was by the window, he was the first one there. A student was attacking a teacher in the school yard. A gym teacher had come out to help. Talking rationally to the student didn't go very far. It was clear that he was beyond such things and couldn't be reasoned with.

"Is he crazy?'

"What's going on?"

"Why's he doing that?"

"He's on something…"

Orihime gasped when she saw what happened next.

The student outside, jumped and latched onto the teacher's back as he tried to turn away and head back inside. Opening his mouth, the student chomped down hard on the teacher's shoulder, drawing blood.

"Oh, my God!"

The gym teacher tried to pry him off his fellow facilty member, but the student turned on him and bit him instead.

Ichigo looked away for a second to look at Linnette. She was pressed beside him looking horrified. She turned to Cedric and called out his name. At once he knew what to do and vanished while everyone was looking the other way. He reappeared outside and ran the last few steps over to the chaos and grabbed the student, restraining him.

There was another loud yell as another teacher came running out of the building toward the gate. She was followed by another teacher who was yelling at her to come back. He reached out, grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground and began to punch her face in. Students came out to help, but were attacked as well. Some students turned on each other while others just ran for safety. It was unclear who was on what side. There was no way of knowing until they were attacked.

"What is going on?"

Just as the students were starting to panic, an announcement went on. "Attention all students and facilty. There is an issue on the premissis and it is required that all evacuate as soon as possible. Please calmly leave school grounds. The school and all after school activities are canceled until further notice. All students and teachers please leave school grounds in an orderly fashion. Everyone is to leave at once. Do not panic. Repeat, do not panic. This is a minor issue that will be resolved shortly. But it is required that all students and teachers leave at once. All after school clubs and activities are cancelled."

The class looked at each other nervously.

Their teacher took charge. "Well, you heard him. Everyone is to leave as soon as possible. Grab your books and calmly go home."

"The school's closing?"

"It seems that way. I'm sure they just need everyone out so they can sift through everything."

"What's that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's a riot going on out there."

"Or it's just a stupid prank gone wrong."

"But a freaking student just bit that teacher's neck!"

"Shoulder."

"Whatever! I saw a manga like this once. Zombie's are attacking!"

"Idiot! Zombies don't act like that!"

"Then what do you think it is, smart guy?"

"Obviously someone got a hold of some drugs and slipped it into their drinks and now everyone's going nuts. See? Prank gone wrong."

Tatsuki took charge, grabbing Orihime's hand and pulling her to the front of the room. "That's enough! Everyone shut up and listen! Whatever's going on isn't the end of the world. We were told to leave the school and we're doing just that. End of story! Now everyone let's get going before the cops come."

She led the students out the front of the classroom while Ichigo stayed behind. He looked at Linnette.

"We have to get out of here. Stay close or you'll be crushed."

She nodded. "Cedric'll come, too, right?"

"I'm sure he will. He's just trying to stop people from getting too hurt." As strong and capable as he was, he was just one man. He couldn't be in two places at once. If there were multiple fights going on at the same time, there was no way he could stop them all by himself. And he only had two arms, he couldn't carry everyone back to the shop, or restrain them for that matter.

Taking her hand, Ichigo led Linnette out of the classroom and down the left corridor. There were less students this way, the downside being that the exits were further away from their location. Everyone was heading for the closest ones, in a hurry to get out.

Some students were moving faster than others, having not seen what had taken place outside, therefore not knowing the situation. Some were running around trying to find their friends and a couple had stopped to chat, not knowing the danger that had befallen the school.

Ichigo pulled Linnette down a second hallway and stopped. A student was standing in the middle of the hall chewing on his own uniform. His tie looked like a striped tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was hunched over and growling.

Linnette gave Ichigo's hand a squeeze.

The boy moved closer to them, opening his mouth and allowing his tie to fall back onto his chest. "Can you help me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Ichigo guided Linnette behind his back with his hand. "With what?" There was no telling where this student's mind was or what he would do because of it.

"Everyone's running away from me. Is there something wrong? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing…" Anything could provoke this student and Ichigo didn't want to instigate a fight.

The student dragged his right leg along the ground. It was unclear if it was injured or that he simply wasn't using it due to his state of mind. "Is there something wrong with me? Everyone's running away…"

He was repeating himself. Where was his mind at?

"Voices talking… telling me things… I hear voices…"

"You do?"

"In my head talking… I hear them…" He looked at Ichigo, suddenly confused. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

He blinked. "You said you heard voices?"

"No, you said that."

"No, I didn't. I don't hear anything." His mind was so mixed up. He looked at Ichigo as if he were about to cry. "It hurts. My head hurts..! It's hurting!"

"Ok, ok… We'll get you some help, ok? It's gonna be alright."

He lurched forward. "I'm in so much pain. It hurts so bad. Please help me..!"

"Ok. I will. It's going to be fine. You're gonna be ok." He looked away for a second to look around. There must have been something he could defend himself with. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

"Please help me…" The boy's eyes muddied and he let out a growl. "Help me… devour your soul!"

The boy bent his knees and sprang up. Linnette screamed and Ichigo pulled her away in time. The student crouched on all fours, turning his body to face them. He opened his mouth, drooling all over the floor. He roared and jumped at them again. Ichigo pulled Linnette into his chest and flattened his body against the wall, watching as the boy sailed past them, landing on the floor in a heap. He got up again, sat on the ground and wailed at the ceiling.

"It hurts so much! Please help me!"

Ichigo pulled Linnette down the hall. "Come on! We have to move!"

She was hesitant to leave the student. He was pleading for help. She felt sorry for him. He must have been suffering. But Ichigo had a different theory in mind. What if he wasn't in pain at all but simply screaming because something in his mind was telling him to? They still had no idea what was going on in their minds or what it was causing them to do and why. All they knew was that it was making people violent and Hollow-like. They couldn't trust the word of an infected student. As pathetic as he sounded, he may not have been in pain at all. Maybe he only thought he was. Or maybe it was a ploy to get them to come close for an attack. No one knew. All Ichigo knew what that he couldn't be trusted and that they had to leave.

He pulled her away from the boy as he started to take out his aggression on a trashcan instead. There were other students running in different directions trying to get out and make sense of the situation. Some were pleading with their friends who had inexplicably become violent and started to lash out at them. Ichigo narrowly missed a blow to the head by a flying trashcan. The student who threw it roared and started to come after them. Ichigo ran past a girl who had taken refuge in a closet in the hall, hiding from the student who was chasing her. He ignored this and took Linnette down another passageway. There a couple of girls turned and snarled at them and attacked. Stepping back on Linnette's foot, Ichigo went down another way only to find himself cornered again. The sudden stop caused Linnette to trip and fall into him from behind.

"They're everywhere!" she panted.

Thinking fast, Ichigo got an idea. There was one other place to go now. He only hoped that it wasn't blocked off, too. He picked up Linnette in his arms and ran with her back the way they came. She gripped him tightly around the neck as he ran towards the students preparing to attack.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea, but I hope it works!"

Ichigo tightened his hold on her small body and ran into the crowd as fast as he could. One student grabbed his shirt and another made a grab for his leg, missing. Ichigo managed to pull free from the girl's grasp and kept going. Another girl tried to jump him from the front. Ichigo ducked and slid under her body and, without looking back, kept on running. He made it past the final student and toward the staircase. He reached the top of the stairs and slowed down to avoid tripping as he went down to the next level.

"They're coming!" Linnette warned, peering behind his back.

There was no time to look. He just kept going. He turned down the next set of stairs and saw that it was clear. Once he reached the second floor, he looked around. There were very few students left. All they had to do was make it to the first floor and they could leave the building and get to a safe place.

A growl from above caused Ichigo to look up. A girl was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him, showing her teeth. Still holding Linnette, he took off running again. He was unfamiliar with the second floor, his class being on the third, but he could manage to find his way well enough. The problem was the person chasing after him. Not only that, but he was also carrying someone in his arms. As light as she was, it was still difficult to run like this. There was no time to put her down. He had to keep going.

The girl grabbed Ichigo's shirt and dragged him back. Ichigo refused to fall. He leaned his whole body forward, trying to pull away. She held on with both hands, screaming and showing him her teeth. She brought her face closer as if to bite him.

Linnette rolled her body out of Ichigo's arms, freeing him. But without her extra weight, Ichigo momentarily started to fall back. This girl's strength must have been increased somehow. It was almost overwhelming. With his arms now free, Ichigo spun his body around to face the girl. His shirt slipped from her grip and he brought his leg up to aim a kick at her stomach. She fell back with a growl.

"Are you ok?"

He turned back to Linnette. "I'm fine. Let's hurry."

They ran together side-by-side to the next flight of stairs. Rather than run, they instead crept down as quietly as they could. A student pass by the stairs with a growl, but never noticed them. They waited until he was gone and then ran onto the first floor.

There at the end of the hall were the glass doors leading to the outside. The front entrance was their only hope. Ichigo and Linnette threw out their arms and pushed hard against the doors. They opened slowly and the two squeezed through. Ichigo looked over his shoulder. No one was following them. Good. He looked back and saw that the school yard was in chaos.

Students were fighting each other. Some were trying to run away but couldn't without being followed. A couple of students had climbed a tree to escape a small group trying to attack them. Everyone was screaming, some for help and others just for the sake of screaming. Nonsense was being shouted and pleads for help. Other students managed to reach the front gate and were on their way to freedom. Ichigo saw Cedric holding back a couple of students trying to attack a group making a break for the gate. Very few people were left.

"Cedric!" Linnette's called caused him to look up. "Come on! We have to go! Let's get out of here!"

He tossed down the students in his hands and followed after her without a word.

"Hurry!"

They reached the gate and kept going down the street towards the Urahara shop.

As they ran, Ichigo slowed to a stop, looking at the building. He could still hear the pleas for help and the screaming within. It didn't feel right to leave them behind.

"Ichigo, come on!"

He hung back, looking at his school. "We have to go back."

"What?" Linnette stopped running. "What are you talking about? Why?"

"There are still students and teachers inside who haven't managed to get out yet. We have to help them."

Linnette came back towards him, following his gaze to the building. "Well, yes, but… But how can we do that?"

"I was thinking…" Ichigo knew what he was asking, but found himself ok with it. "I was thinking that you could… sing to them inside. I mean your voice travels and effects Hollows, right? They're Hollow-like just like Uryu and Keigo, so it should work. I was thinking that your voice would cause them all to stop and give the others inside a chance to escape."

It was a good plan. Question was, would she be willing to do it?

She looked unsure. "But… You'll also… I don't want…"

"You'll be helping out a lot of people, Linnette. They don't deserve to be trapped here at the mercy of these guys. They'll be killed. And we're able to help them get out and go home to their families. That's all I'm asking from you. Just sing your song and help them escape. Please. I promise I won't be mad at you. And once you stop singing, I'll return to normal, too. It's going to be ok."

She liked this Ichigo. When she sang, a new one, a different one, came out. He was vicious and scary. He only wanted to kill and wasn't ashamed to admit it. She was the only one who could control him and force him not to give in to his instinct. Still, she hated to see Ichigo that way. Permission or not, she was still uncomfortable about it.

But it was for the greater good. And he would return to normal once she stopped. She had little choice.

"Ok. Ok, I'll do it."

"Thank you." He took her hand. "Come on."

They went back to the entrance and stood beside the gate facing the school building. Sure enough, even from here, they could all hear the pleads for help inside and the cries from the people in the school yard. Cedric stood behind Linnette and nodded. Ichigo did the same and stood behind Cedric, covering his ears, though it would do no good.

Linnette faced the school, closed her eyes and started her song.

At once, the perfect melody filled the yard and surrounded the building, flowing into the school and snaring everyone who could hear it.

The students below the tree in the yard suddenly calmed and turned away from their prey. Other students ended their fights and turned to face the singer. Their fighting quelled, their snarls turned to purrs, their nonsensical gabber ceased. Even the yelling within the building suddenly stopped.

Even Ichigo felt the effects of her song immediately and slumped to the ground. A dull moan escaped him before slowly turning into a growl. He turned his golden eyes toward the songstress with a smile. "Ahhh.." he hissed. "That's more like it…"

Cedric paid him no attention and instead looked on toward his little creator. All eyes were on her. Her song engulfed them all.

Taking advantage of this, the students in the tree climbed down and ran for the front gate. The other students unaffected by her song ran without turning back, following their example. One by one, they all escaped.

Ichigo flattened his body to the dirt and rubbed his back into it. He stretched out his legs, making lines in the dirt with his heels. He rubbed against the ground with his arms and legs, making a very sloppy dirt-angel. He growled contentedly and slowly rolled his body over, resting his chin on the ground.

"I want more… I want more… Much more. I want it… I need it…"

A minute later, the door to the school opened and out rushed a group of students. They passed by Linnette and the others without so much as a glance. Then another student came out followed by two teachers. They ran passed the trio and out the gate. A couple of girls left next followed by a boy and then another girl, tripping over her own feet on her way out.

Ichigo slithered on his belly towards Linnette, hissing softly. "I love it..! More! It feels so good!" Her song was setting him free. Now Ichigo could no longer interfere with his desire. This body was now his. His to command, his to control. It was all his. Ichigo was locked away deep inside, unable to reach him. "I need more… Much more… Please, sing… Sing to me!"

Linnette's song continued and Ichigo's forehead hit the ground. He rubbed his forehead into the dirt, loving the feeling. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm. This feeling, this indescribable feeling was filling him up. It was overwhelming. He was so full of energy, yet so calm and serene. He was bursting. It was as if the song itself were caressing his body, tickling him, playing with him, making him feel so good. It felt wonderful, inside and out. It was ecstasy.

The last of the students left the building, but Linnette continued, just to make sure. After another two minutes, she slowed her song to a stop, ending her spell.

Ichigo's hand reached for her leg, but was held back by Cedric. "Come on, I want more. Please. Just once more. Please?"

She looked into his muddied eyes of gold and black and turned away. This wasn't Ichigo.

"Please! Please, sing to me! Sing for me, please!" Cedric lifted Ichigo off the ground and carried him through the gate. "Please. Please… sing… please…" He was fading away. His eyes were already changing colors. "Please… just… once more… just one…" He blinked and his brown eyes were back in place. "What happened? How long was I..?"

"You're fine." Cedric set him on the ground and walked back to the gate.

"What are you..?"

By this time, the students had snapped out of their trances and had returned to their violent selves. They looked at the man by the entrance and snarled.

Cedric grabbed the metal gate with both hands and forced it shut. He slid the gate to the other side, trapping them all inside. With his right and left hand, he pulled the metal bars over each other in the center to keep it closed. There was no lock and the automatic lock was controlled from inside so this was their only option to keep them inside. Several students threw themselves against the gate, slamming it with their bodies and reaching through the bars with their hands. Cedric folded over the last bar at the bottom and stepped back. The gate was tall enough so none of them could jump it and the bars were all going in one direction, making it impossible to climb. There they would stay. Now they could not be followed.

"Now what do we do?"

"Now they're trapped inside. I figured that would be wise to do. They are all detained, confined to one place."

"That's good." Ichigo looked up the street. "We have to see hat-and-clogs. Let's get to the shop as fast as we can, ok?"

They started down the street. Many people were at work at this hour so there were few people out. Very little traffic which was good for them. So many people were blissfully unaware of what was happening just a few blocks down at the high school. Places of business were still open and people were coming and going as normal. Whatever was happening to the staff and student body seemed to be confined to one place. So far, the school was the only place effected by whatever this was. This meant that the source must have been inside of the school.

Further down, Ichigo realized that that was no longer the case.

"Oh, no…"

The threesome stopped once they saw what was up ahead. A woman was coming out of a store, her posture hunched. Two men came out of an alley, growling.

"This is not good."

The calm was gone. Now they had a new problem. It wasn't just the school anymore. It was in town, too. More started to show up, drawn to the group standing before them.

"We have to get past them," Ichigo said. "This is the most direct way to the shop. It's also the safest. There are more people down that way. And it would take longer to go all the way around."

Cedric nodded. "I understand."

The woman attacked, leaping at Cedric. He held out his arm, blocking her path to his neck. He tossed her aside. With that, the others rushed him.

"Ichigo, I leave Linnette in your care! Take her to the shop! I'll cover you!"

They would never make it in a crowd this size blocking their way. They had to do what he said. Ichigo took Linnette's hand and ran with her up the street. "Thank you!"

Their path was safe up to a point. Just a block away from the shop, they found their path blocked by a small group of infected teens. They roared at the sky then turned their attention to the two standing in the middle of the street. But that wasn't their only problem. Sirens rang out and they saw the flashing lights heading right for them. Several police cars pulled up alongside either street, blocking Ichigo and Linnette at the intersection. Two police cars were blocking the very street they were trying to get to. The Urahara shop was right there but they couldn't get there.

The teens roared at the police and attacked them the moment they got out of their cars. One boy jumped on the hood and started pounding the windshield with his fists. The officer took out his baton and whacked the teen with it on the back of his legs. It was as if he couldn't feel pain. He only roared and jumped at the cop. It was a frenzy. The cops were taking down the teens as best they could, but they weren't going down easily.

"You two!"

Ichigo turned. An officer was pointing at them, coming closer.

"Get down on the ground now."

"What? But-"

"Don't argue, just do it! Her, too!"

Linnette recoiled.

"I said down on the ground now!"

His voice was loud and scary. She looked around in a panic. "But, I… But I can't!"

"Down now!"

She shook her head. "I can't! I'm sorry! I have to get somewhere now!"

The officer took out his weapon of choice: a baton.

Once she saw it held in his hands threateningly, she bolted. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "No! No!"

"Do as you're told!" He looked at Ichigo. "You, too, kid! Down now!"

He couldn't grasp what was happening. Did they think they were part of the group attacking them? Were they under arrest? What would happen if they complied? They had to get to the shop. He couldn't go with them or allow them to hurt Linnette.

She struggled against his grip. "Please! Let me go!"

"Stop resisting!" He held up his weapon, ready to strike.

"Let her go! She didn't do anything!" Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled it away from her.

"Get off, kid! On the ground! Do as you're told!"

Another cop came to aid him.

Frightened, Linnette cried out for the only other one who would come to her aid. "Help! Victor!"

In a flash, the officer was sent flying, landing on the hood of a cop car several yards away. A man in a white suit stood facing Linnette and the man holding her captive. A look of rage crossed his face. "How dare you?"

The man was stunned by what had just happened. He couldn't speak.

"Release her now."

Ichigo stepped back knowing what was about to take place.

The man refused to comply. Victor reached over Linnette's head, grabbed the man's arm and squeezed. There was a loud crack as the officer's arm broke in three places. Screaming, he released her and Linnette ran behind Victor, free.

"No one does that to Linnette."

There was a bang and a hole appeared in Victor's suit. He turned and saw an officer holding out a gun, pointed at his back. Victor didn't even feel the bullet. He turned, giving Linnette a gentle look. "Sweetie, why don't you go with Ichigo to see Kisuke? He's been wondering about you. I'll handle things here."

She hesitated.

"Go on. I'll be alright. Things are about to get dangerous around here and I don't want you to get hurt." He patted her head. "Run along now, sweetie."

Ichigo led the way. "Come on, quick."

"Go with Ichigo, dear."

She nodded and ran to Ichigo's side.

The officer with the gun aimed at Linnette and Ichigo. Before he could pull the trigger, Victor appeared. He crushed the gun in his hand. "No one points a gun at my little girl."

Another officer came running over to help his partner. Or so it seemed until he started yelling at him. "What are you thinking? We weren't authorized to use deadly force yet! No one ordered you to fire your gun!"

Victor stood stunned, but not by the man's words. The man in front of him who had fired the gun was grabbing his arm with surprising force. No human had this strength. He was like something possessed. Victor held strong, not letting this man get the better of him.

There was a yell and another officer was sent flying backwards by one of the teenagers he was trying to shove into the back of his car. Amidst the chaos, the man from before turned from Victor and grabbed the gun from his partner's belt.

"What are you doing?"

He pointed it at Victor. Victor looked down the barrel of the gun, unfazed.

The partner attacked the other man, holding his arms down so he couldn't fire. "What's gotten into you? Why are you doing this?"

Growling, he turned from Victor and knocked the man aside. "Get off me! You're with them, aren't you? You're betraying me!"

"What are you talking about?"

He pointed the gun at his head. "You're a liar! Always lying to me! No more! No more will you lie! Never again!" He fired and the bullet bounced off Victor's outstretched hand, protecting the fallen officer. "Out of the way!"

He watched the bullet fall to the ground, flat as a coin. "Now I see… You're just like them. You've become one of them, haven't you?"

He tossed the gun aside and roared.

"There's nothing for it." As Victor prepared to attack, two teenagers jumped him from behind. Thinking fast, he rolled his body through the air sending them both spinning like maple leaves. He watched them fall into the middle of the street only to get up again. "They can't feel pain?"

A noise distracted him. Turning, he saw the officer from before get into his car and aimed it right at Victor. The engine revved. Victor stood still. The tires spun as the man behind the wheel slammed the pedal down. The squad car leapt forward, his partner yelling for him to stop. Victor took one step back to prepare himself. He held out his arms. The car slammed into his open palms and froze, tires still spinning. Smoke from the overworked vehicle shrouded them and Victor started to slide backwards. He tightened his hold, pushing back this time and the car started to roll backwards against the will of its driver. Victor and the man inside locked eyes for a moment before the suited man went on the offensive. Taking one hand off the car's grill, he plunged it deep into the hood and through the engine. The car stalled then stopped with a loud clattering bang.

As the smoke cleared, he saw another officer get into his own car and three more running up the incline, following after Linnette and Ichigo.

"Don't let them get away! Use force if you have to! If they resist in anyway, tazer them, club them! Whatever it takes to bring them down! Even the girl!"

Hearing those words sent Victor over the edge. Police or not, they were the enemy here. Anyone who would do Linnette harm had to be punished. No one would cause her pain.

Digging his fingers into the front of the car, he lifted it up high off the ground, officer still inside. Holding the car above his head, he shouted at the men's back as they ran after his little girl. "No one does my sweet little Linnette any harm! Don't you dare threaten her!"

They turned just in time to see him throw the car into the air, landing in the middle of the street, blocking their path. Two of them fell back out of fear and shock. The other stood still looking at the car. Then he slowly turned and faced Victor with a growl.

"Him, too?"

Tires screeched and headlights blinded Victor as the second cop car came barreling towards him. Eyes afire, he bent his knee and lowered himself just enough to get under the hood.

"I won't let you… pass!"

He slipped one hand under the car, the other on the hood and flipped the car over his head and through the air. It landed on the sidewalk, cutting off the other officers trying to get through. His fictional blood boiling, Victor stomped towards the remaining cars. He slammed his fist onto the hood, the metal bending like tinfoil. The tires beneath it popped and hissed and the car dropped six inches in seconds. He flipped the fourth car over one-handed, the glass windows shattering the moment it landed on its back. He grabbed the officer standing before him by the front of his uniform and lifted him up.

Something hit Victor's rib and crackled. A tazer had hit him but he didn't feel its effects at all. His fake body was numb to it. He pulled out the darts and sunk them into the man in his hand before tossing him onto the pile of enraged teens cuffed and writhing on the ground. He turned back to face the other officers, half of whom had gone the way of these teenagers.

He would stop them all. Any way he could.

* * *

><p>Please review! ^-^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Linnette and Ichigo made it to the shop without confrontation. They banged on the doors together and it opened. They fell through and quickly slammed it shut again.

Kisuke watched them catch their breath then asked them with a cheerful smile, "So how did it go?"

Ichigo shot him a dirty look.

"What's going on out there?"

"Like you don't know!" Ichigo pointed back toward the street. "They're everywhere! It's not just my school anymore! It's the whole freaking town!"

He got serious. "I was afraid of this. This way. Come in." He led them to the back room.

The rock Ichigo had gone through such trouble to get was sitting in a strange-looking machine being scanned by different colored beams. He could hear Uryu and Keigo growling from the other room across the hall. Kisuke sat them down by the window away from the door and machine.

"It's taking longer than I thought to analyze that rock you brought back. So far it's inconclusive. As for Keigo and Uryu… they haven't settled down for quite a while. Just when they start to calm down, they start up again. It's a real pain…"

"Have you found anything out?" Ichigo asked.

He shook his head. "No. However, I did have a theory. Since they are acting Hollow-like, all these humans… I was wondering since it's no longer confined to just the school, that it might be happening somewhere else. Like the Soul Society."

He was afraid Kisuke would say something like that. "Well?"

The shop keeper read his mind. "I tried to get a hold of Rukia. And I did."

"And?"

"And… she said that something's happening to a couple of Soul Reapers. But she's not sure if it's the same thing."

"When did it happen?"

"It started up late last night, early morning. But she's not sure if it was happening before that. It's only when people started attacking others and have been restrained on account of it. She said they're not in their right minds. But again, she's not sure if it's the same that's happening here with us."

Ichigo sighed. "Is there a way to find out for sure?"

"Yes." He leaned forward. "She offered for you to go to the Soul Society to see for yourself."

"I have to go all the way there?"

"Yeah. She can't leave and come here. And you're the one who's witnessed it. It would only make sense for you to go and see it with your own eyes."

There was a noise and two people walked in, their clothes battered but otherwise undamaged.

"Victor! Cedric!" Linnette jumped up happily. "You're back!"

They sat down, completing the circle in the room. "There was nothing we could do to hold them back for long. More than just their minds have changed."

"What did you do with them?" Ichigo asked, worried that these two might have killed innocent people.

"Don't worry. We did what Kisuke said we should do if things got to that point."

Ichigo looked at him. "Which is..?"

Kisuke smiled. "I told them that they should bring them here to the shop and put them downstairs until further notice. So they're all with your classmate, Ichigo. And since they only seem to attack people who aren't effected, it should be fine. And this way, they're not picked up by the wrong people. It's best that we look after them for now, seeing how we're the only ones who know what's going on."

Ichigo agreed. If anyone else discovered them, they might be put in prison, or taken to a hospital and misdiagnosed. It was best if Kisuke looked after them and kept them out of trouble. Here they couldn't cause too much damage.

"Back to the Soul Society, Ichigo," Kisuke said. "I really think you should go. It would be a good idea and you could gather more information." He sighed and pouted a little. "Yoruichi has yet to return from her last trip. She tends to come and go as she pleases for the most part. Too bad. She would be a big help right about now."

After giving it some thought, Ichigo agreed. "Alright. I'll go as soon as possible."

"Great! Oh! And take Linnette with you."

"What?" All three males looked at the shopkeeper in surprise.

"Yeah! Why not? I think she would be a big help to you there. With her power…"

Victor leaned forward. "But she's never been to the Soul Society before. None of us have. What's it like there? Is it dangerous?"

"Not really. Ichigo's taken humans there before without a problem. And if people are unsure if these people are infected with the same thing these guys are, then she could test it by singing. If they react, we'll know if it's the same."

"But don't you need me here to sing if more people are infected?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I love the way you think, but no. We pretty much have it covered. I'd feel better if you went with Ichigo. You'd be a big help to him there."

"… Really?"

"I don't think she should go," said Cedric. "Who knows what's there?"

"It's fine," Ichigo told him. "The place where we're going in the Soul Society is safe. There are tons of Soul Reapers there to protect her and you'll be there and it's like Hat-and-Clogs said, her powers will help a lot. Maybe she should go."

"I want to go!" Linnette said, jumping to her feet. "I want to help anyway I can. Please, guys?"

They looked at each other warily.

"What do you think?"

"What do _you _think?"

Victor tapped his knee with his index finger. "Well… Ichigo has brought humans there before and survived. And we will be there."

"Always. Naturally. We'll never leave her side. And if she's in danger, we'll protect her."

"Ichigo will be there as well and he's been there before."

"And it's the home of Soul Reapers. She'll be heavily guarded. So many Soul Reapers there to assist."

"True… And if the source is there then…"

"It will help in the long run to find it and solve the problem. In that sense, going there will help her out."

"Keeping her safe."

"Yes."

"And it's her desire to help. She wants to do it."

"She does."

They nodded to each other. They looked back at the girl.

"Alright. We'll go."

"I can go? Really?"

They nodded. She jumped into their arms with a cheer. She was so excited.

* * *

><p>Soon after it was decided, Kisuke set up their means to get there. He opened the portal he kept below the shop and talked the newcomers through it. When everything was said, they started through.<p>

Once inside, Ichigo had a sudden thought. "Wait a minute. How are we supposed to find Rukia?"

"Oh, I assumed you would go, so I told her where to find you!" Kisuke smiled, fanning his face. "Don't worry. I'm always thinking ahead."

"That's why I worry…"

"See ya later!"

The doors closed and Ichigo led the group through to the other side.

A few minutes later, a light guided them out the other side and into the sun. The passage closed behind them.

Linnette stopped and stared all around her with wide eyes. "Wow! So this is where the Soul Reapers live? It's so cool!" She looked at all the streets and white buildings surrounding them. She looked at the trees and the bushes and unlit lamps. She looked at the ground beneath her feet. "It's like a city, but different. Is this how you pictured it, Victor?"

The man stood facing back the way they came, staring off beyond that. "I'm not sure. I've never really thought of it before. You, Cedric?"

He shrugged. "I pictured something quite different. To be honest, I never thought they'd live in buildings like these."

"Then what did you think?" Ichigo asked him.

"Something more underground… out of sunlight, somehow. I'm not sure how to explain it. Like a cave or underground tunnels… I've even pictured something like a bunch of tents or tepees. Something more… nomad-like."

Ichigo raised a brow at what he had imagined. Then again, Ichigo wasn't that far off the first time he heard that he was going to the Soul Society. At first, he never believed in Soul Reapers. After he met Rukia and got his powers, the only thing he had to go on was Rukia's description of it. She called it a paradise so he pictured a huge castle in the middle of a wide courtyard with exotic animals and food everywhere overlooking an ocean.

"Ichigo, look!" Linnette was waving to someone. "Hi!"

A petite Soul Reaper was coming up to greet them. It was Rukia. She quickly went up to them without a word. Noting that there were four people to keep track of, she turned back the way she came, motioning for them to follow. "Come on."

Ichigo grew suspicious at once. This wasn't like her. "Rukia, are you alright?"

She didn't look back. "Fine. Let's just move this along, ok? I need you to identify something."

"You mean the people who are infected with whatever this is?"

"Yeah, that. Come on. Hurry."

Why wasn't she looking at him? Was she mad at him or something?

She led them into Squad Four's sick bay and up the stairs. She told Linnette and the others to wait in the hall while she took Ichigo inside one of the rooms. She pulled him inside a room packed with Soul Reapers rushing around. Nurses were carrying trays of tools and others carried large books. Curtains were up, pulled over to hide beds in various places and its occupants. Rukia stopped in front of a curtain in the middle of the room where several nurses were gathered around. The moment they saw Ichigo, they stepped back. They seemed to know what he was here for.

Rukia looked at him. "Ready?"

He looked at the curtain and saw a shadow slowly moving around behind it. He prepared himself. She wanted him to see if this person was the same as the people in his town. He gave her a nod and she nodded to one of the nurses.

The nurse pulled the curtain back. Ichigo got an earful of a horrible screeching coming from the Soul Reaper on the bed. He didn't know who this man was, but he was acting just like the people back home. He was strapped to the bed with thick leather belts. He trashed, pulling against his restraints and roared. He caught sight of Ichigo and spat at him.

"Horrid! Retched! Vial Soul Reaper! You're a fake! A fake! You're not even a real Soul Reaper! Disgusting! Disgusting!"

One of the straps started to snap. His strength was incredible. With one sharp pull, he twisted free and reached out for Ichigo's neck. He and Rukia jumped back. The bed rocked back and forth as he trashed more violently.

"Sedate him! Sedate him quick!"

Nurses gathered around the bed and tried to hold him down while another grabbed a needle.

"Die! Die! Die! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! Death to all Soul Reapers! Vial, horrid, filthy cur!"

They drew the curtain back around him and a nurse pushed them out into the hall, out of the way.

Rukia calmed herself and looked at Ichigo. "Well?"

Ichigo was still getting over what he had just seen. "Huh? Well what?"

"Is it the same as Karakura Town or what?" she asked irritated. "Is it?"

"Uh…" He swallowed. "Y- yeah. Yeah, it's the same. That's how they all are."

She got closer to him. "Are they getting better? Are they?"

"… Not really. More people are starting to get it."

"What about Kisuke? Is he close to finding the cause of it? What about a cure?"

"No. No, not yet. No." He looked away from the room once the screaming stopped. "No, he hasn't. He'll still looking."

Rukia turned away and leaned against the wall. "I see…"

He approached her. "What's the matter? You're acting weird."

"No, I'm not! Shut up."

"But you're-"

"I'm fine!" She turned her back to him. "I'm fine."

Something wasn't right. She didn't seem to be acting like the others when they started to show signs of change. But she was still acting weird. He wanted to know why.

Before he could ask, someone put a hand on her shoulder. Renji was looking concerned. "Rukia."

"Renji!" She jumped up. "How is he?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "He's, uh… A lot worse."

She moved back. "Oh. Oh…"

"I'm sorry."

"But is he at least… ok?"

Renji wasn't sure how to answer that. "He's not screaming anymore. But he's not being much better."

She kept her eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry about Byakuya, Rukia."

Byakuya? Was that why she was acting this way?

"Wait a minute. You mean Byakuya's been infected, too?"

Rukia didn't answer. She didn't have to.

"Did you want to have a look?" Renji asked gently. "You're allowed, being family and a noble. I'm allowed because he's my captain. No one else is allowed in."

She looked at the floor for another minute then up at him. "Let's go." She had to see it for herself.

Renji led them to Squad Six's detention cell. Linnette's group following close behind. It looked like she wouldn't get to do too much sightseeing. There were two guards at the door who only stepped back for Rukia and Renji. When Ichigo tried to enter, they blocked his path.

"No one's allowed in without permission."

"It's ok," said Rukia. "He's with us."

They let him pass.

Inside, there were multiple cells. One cell was packed full of members from Squad 6, all growling and snarling at the newcomers. Beyond them were three empty cells. The last one at the end of the row held one prisoner. He kept his back to them, looking at the back wall. Rukia cautiously moved toward the cell. She bent in front of the bars, looking in.

"Brother?"

He didn't move.

"Brother, it's me. Rukia. Can you hear me?"

He looked up, his face in shadow.

"Broth-"

He launched himself at her, his head hitting the metal bars hard. She fell back into Renji. Byakuya reached through the bars with his hand, trying to grab her. He growled manically showing his teeth. Roaring, he pressed his face into the bars, trying to reach her. He rattled his cage and bucked his body up and down, spit flying from his open mouth. He let out a screech and purposely banged his head against the bars. They creaked but did not budge. Losing interest, he slowly moved away from the bars, shrinking back into the shadow with a low growl.

Rukia moved away from the cage, shaking. It was no wonder she was acting so strange. She was worried about her brother. Seeing Byakuya like this must have been painful for her. He was trying to kill her.

"Rukia, I'm-"

"There's nothing we can do to help him, is there?" she asked softly.

Ichigo and Renji exchanged looks. "Well…"

"I thought so." She leaned against the wall. "So he's stuck like this…"

This was even bigger than Ichigo realized at the time. It wasn't just because Byakuya was her brother or that he had been reduced to this. If it couldn't be reversed, the 13 Court Grad Squads would see to it that he and everyone else like him would be killed. She was worried for his safety. Not to mention that without knowing the cause, more and more people would become just like him. She was scared and worried.

"There must be something Kisuke told you, Ichigo," Renji said. "Like what's causing it?"

"No. We found a rock a teacher at my school had brought in because it looked different. After it was brought in, people started to act strangely. We're thinking that's the cause, but it's taking forever to scan. But if it were the cause, why are people here effected? The rock's in my world, not here. So maybe it's not the cause."

"There has to be a source, a cause or something. We're just looking for a common denominator. Something they all have in common. If only Byakuya could talk to us, we could ask him what he was doing before he started to change. What he saw, what he touched, what he ate, anything. But we can't. The guy can't say two words and when he can, it makes no sense."

There was a sound from behind and they turned. Linnette was trying to squeeze into the room, but the guards were holding her back. As a result, her two guardians saw fit to defend her by grabbing them and holding them back. She forced her way through and into the room.

"Maybe I can help," she said. "What if I asked him?"

Renji was skeptical. "How? What makes you think you can do it when we can't?"

"If I sing to him, I can calm him down enough to ask him a question."

"You can do that?" Ichigo was impressed, but not all that surprised.

"It depends on the song. I have more than one, but I usually only sing this one that you're used to hearing."

True. The first time he met her, she sang multiple songs. Maybe she could help.

"Then Ichigo can't be here. Go into the hall or something."

He shook his head. "Even if I did, her song will still reach me. I can't hide from it."

Victor set one of the guards down. "Maybe I can help." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out something familiar. "These are from the first time. Before I disappeared, I took these from you. Remember?"

It was the earplugs Kisuke had made for him to use when Linnette sang that would distort her voice.

"You kept these all this time?"

"No," he confessed. "Kisuke picked these up after I vanished. He took them out today, thinking you might need them. You had already left for school and didn't stop by the shop beforehand so he gave them to me for safekeeping."

Ichigo took them from him. "Thanks." He put them in his ears and looked at Linnette. "Now you can sing all you want and nothing will happen to me."

She smiled with a happy nod.

Rukia stood behind her. "Can you do something..? I mean, you can have him talk to us?"

"I can try. I think so."

She guided Linnette towards the cell. "Then please try." She wanted to hear her brother again.

They stood in front of the cell facing Byakuya. Victor watched from the door with Cedric and the guards. Ichigo moved closer, standing behind her with Renji and Rukia. She stood a couple feet from the cell.

Byakuya locked eyes with her and growled.

Then she started singing.

He blinked.

The Soul Reapers in the far cell calmed and looked.

Her song continued, but Ichigo couldn't follow the beat. It was distorted. The earplugs still worked. This was good. He could stand a few inches from her and not have an issue.

Byakuya moved closer to the cell, crawling on all fours like a timid animal. He closed his eyes devoting all of his senses to her singing.

She sang for a while, then stopped, looking at him.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes, smiling. "That's a nice song…" he hissed.

Rukia let out a tiny gasp. This was the first time she's heard her brother's voice in a long while.

"Sing it again, please." He crawled closer to the bars. "Please, let me hear it again."

"I will if you do something for me," she told him.

He smiled. "Whatever you'd like."

"I want you to answer all of my questions truthfully. Then I will sing you another song."

Byakuya nodded slowly. "Of course."

"Are you Byakuya?"

They looked at her surprised. No one looked more surprised than Rukia.

But it was a good question.

The captain smiled and leaned his shoulder against the bars. "That's an interesting thing to ask." He rubbed his chest in an almost seductive way. "This is the body of a noble captain of Squad 6... But the mind… leaves something to be desired."

"Then you're not Byakuya."

"No, I am."

"But you're not the real Byakuya."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, exactly."

"You're his Hollow self," Ichigo finished for him.

Byakuya looked up, his yellow eyes connecting with his brown ones. "Was I talking to you?"

"But he's right, isn't he?" Linnette asked.

He looked back at her. "Yes. I feel that I am Byakuya's true self. I like to think of myself as the real Byakuya."

"You are not my brother!" Rukia snapped.

He growled at her. "Shut up, bitch." He looked back at Linnette, his eyes weakening. "I'd like to think of myself as his true self. His inner most self. But no, I am not the Byakuya you know. I guess… I'm just…"

Linnette hummed to keep him here just a little longer. Without her song, the effects were wearing off and he was returning to his former self.

Byakuya's eyes became more lively and he smiled. "That's better… But no, I guess I'm not the 'real' Byakuya. I'm just a Hollow."

Linnette stopped humming to ask him something else. "But you are still Byakuya. At least a part of him."

"Yes."

"Then you know all about him. What he's done, what he's seen."

"Yes."

"Then answer me this: do you know why you've suddenly come into power? You weren't here before, so why now? What caused you to come to the surface?"

Byakuya rested his head against the bars. "Well… I don't know."

"What was Byakuya doing before you started to appear? You'd know when he was starting to act strange, wouldn't you?"

"Yes…" He looked away. "However, I don't know. I just felt so strong all of a sudden and decided to take over. But…" His smile went away. "Even that's not all true."

"You can't lie to me."

"No, I cannot. But… I can be unsure of what I'm feeling." He brought his face closer, both hands on the bars. "I'm sorry, but I cannot give you a straight answer, even if I wanted to. In truth, I don't know what happened to make me like his. I enjoy it no less. But I know it's not what you were looking for."

"So you don't have any answers for me."

"No. Sorry, my dear." His grip tightened on the bars and his eyes started to lose some of their brightness.

"Thank you anyway."

"Don't forget your promise. You promised me a song."

She turned back. "I didn't forget. I'll give it to you. Thank you for answering me." She started to sing him another song as promised.

While she fulfilled her promise, the others turned back towards the door.

"So even Byakuya doesn't know what happened to him…"

"How disappointing…"

"Total waste of time..!"

Ichigo looked back. Every infected Soul Reaper was watching her intently purring at the sound of her voice. "Well, at least we know what he knows."

"What good is that?" asked Renji.

"It's better knowing that he doesn't know rather than wondering what he does know and not know that, you know?"

Oddly enough, Rukia knew just what he was saying. "Ichigo, I think you should go back now and see Kisuke. He should have discovered something by now."

It suddenly hit Ichigo that he had no idea how his sisters were doing during all this. He hoped they weren't in danger or infected themselves. "Yeah, right."

By this time, Linnette had finished her song and came back to Ichigo and the others.

"Where are you going? I want more!" Byakuya called after her, stretching his arm between the bars.

"I kept my end of the bargain." She looked over her shoulder at him. "If I have anything else to ask you, I'll let you know."

Like a dog begging for a treat, Byakuya pressed his face between the bars looking hopeful. "I'll do anything you ask. Just sing!"

"You've pleased me already. That's why I sang."

His tongue lolled out of his mouth and touched the bars. He whimpered softly.

"How do we know that what he said was true?" said Renji. "What if he's lying?"

"He can't," Ichigo and Victor said at once.

Though Ichigo lost all contact with the waking world, he understood how things worked when his Hollow took over. He had spoken to him about it before. They couldn't lie to Linnette. No Hollow could, even if they wanted to. Once under her spell, they would do anything she asked. They wanted to hear her sing and knew that if they pleased her and made her happy, she would be more likely to do it. If they lied to her and she found out about it, she would be mad at them. She would be upset and they could never do that to her. Though it was unclear if they did this because they wanted something in return or simply because it was their instinct. Could they physically not lie to her because of her spell or wouldn't they because it would upset her? That much was still unclear.

Either way, it didn't matter. All they needed to know was that they couldn't lie to Linnette, for one reason or another.

Byakuya slumped against the bars, mindless once more and turned away heading back for the dark corner of his cell.

They left and stood in the hall to organize what to do next.

"I don't understand why you guys don't just keep them all sedated if they're acting up so much," Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Because it's a pain to wrestle them down to do it. Plus, you risk an overdose if you keep them in that state. Not to mention that Captain Unohana is still trying to figure out what's wrong with them. Sedating them could have a negative effect on them; a reaction to the virus or whatever this is."

He had to agree there.

"Well, go back home, Ichigo. We'll let you know what happens. And if Kisuke discovers anything, come right back to tell us. Got it?"

He nodded. "Alright." He turned to Linnette. "Let's go."

"Aw, I can't stay?"

Cedric lifted her up without a word.

"Not now, sweetie," said Victor calmly. "We'll come back soon to help out, ok? Let's go back and get you something to eat, hm?"

She hadn't eaten lunch yet and it was almost dinner time. She went without complaints, waving good-bye to Renji and Rukia.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The Senkaimon was opened for them and they stepped out into Karakura Town. Ichigo knew where he was in a matter of seconds. He was a block away from his house. They decided to go their separate was, the trio returning to the shop and Ichigo to his house.

He reached the front door to his house and tried the knob. Locked. But they knew he was coming home. Yuzu always left it unlocked for him when someone was home on a school day. He dug out his key and opened it himself. He stepped inside and closed the door.

"I'm home!" he called.

No answer.

Strange. The lights were on and their shoes were by the door. But he couldn't smell dinner. By this time Yuzu was usually cooking dinner for them.

"Hello?" he called again. "It's me, Ichigo! Brother's home!" Still there was no answer. The house was quiet. "Yuzu! Karin!"

He moved further into the house. As he did, he noticed that someone was peering down the stairs at him.

"Ichigo?"

It was Yuzu. "Yeah, it's me. What's going on? How come no one greeted me?"

She turned back up the stairs. "It's ok, Karin! It's just Ichigo! He's fine!"

They both came down the stairs, Karin carrying a broom in her hands. Only she was carrying it like she would a bat.

"Why didn't you come home after school? We were so worried about you! We thought something bad happened."

"I'm fine, see?" He held out his arms, showing them. "I'm ok. No problem."

Karin, set the broom down against the stairs. "You idiot. When you didn't come home, we thought you were just like the others."

"Others?"

Yuzu pointed to the TV. "It's all over the news! People are rioting for no reason. It's horrible!"

"Not that horrible since they canceled school," said her twin.

"But it's awful! People are attacking each other. Even some of the police are doing it! No one knows who to trust. They're telling people to stay inside and lock all the doors and not to go anywhere until it clears up."

"All over the news, you said?"

"Yeah!"

Ichigo wondered something. "Did it say where this was happening? Is it happening anywhere else?"

"Um… No. Just Karakura Town."

That was a relief. It was contained at least. So it was just happening here. "Did they say what's causing it?"

She looked worried. "It depends. They all have different theories. Some are saying it's this, others say that… But most are saying that it's a massive prank. They say that it's caused by a drug that someone slipped into some food or something like that and that's why they're acting this way."

"They said some funny names. A kid in our school said it was PCP, but I doubt it. A couple kids were saying that they know the guy who did it, but I think they just want attention."

"That's why I'm afraid to make dinner. What if it's in the food I bought and we get it, too?"

Ichigo looked into the kitchen. "Well, you ate breakfast, right, and nothing happened."

"Well, no."

"Then use the foods we've already eaten and there shouldn't be a problem."

"What if it's in the water supply?"

"I'm sure it's fine."

Karin looked Ichigo up and down. "So where were you anyway? Why didn't you come home when they evacuated the school?"

"I was… helping someone."

She wasn't buying it.

"Look I was on my way home and a whole bunch of people attacked me so I had to run a different way, but they were there, too. So I had to go all the way around and I saw a few people in trouble, being attacked, so I decided to help them. It was a pain in the ass."

"And that took hours?"

"I hid when it got too bad."

Yuzu sighed. "I'm just glad you're home."

The phone rang before Karin could say anything. Yuzu answered it. She handed the phone to her brother.

"It's for you."

He took it from her. "Uh, hello?"

"Ichigo?"

"Orihime?"

"Hi! It's me! Are you ok? Did you get home fine?"

"Uh, yeah. You?"

"Uh-huh. You should've seen Tatsuki. She was so cool! It was scary going out. We were attacked by a couple people but we just ran by them. She took me back to my place. She's here now with me making sure everything's ok. Did you see the news? They're telling people to stay indoors. Guess that means a sleepover, huh? Wait, what were we talking about? Oh, yeah! Sorry! I was thinking about something else. Weird, huh? But you saw the news, right? Or weren't you home? Sorry, I would have called sooner, but I forgot."

To anyone who didn't know Orihime, they would have thought that she was showing signs of change. But no. She was always like this.

"Oh, yeah! I just remembered! I got a call a few minutes ago. Wait… It was more like an hour, I think. I can't remember. Anyways, Kisuke called me and said he wanted to talk to you about some rock thingy."

"He called you?"

"Yeah. He said he wasn't sure when you'd be back. You left somewhere, he said. But he said to go to the shop as soon as you can. Said it's important."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks."

"No problem. What should I do?"

"Just stay in the house and be careful, ok?"

"Got it! Bye!"

He hung up and started toward the door before looking back at his sisters. They knew he was leaving again. "Sorry, but I-"

"You're going? But why?"

"You just got home and the news says to stay inside."

"I have to help a friend," he told them. "I promise I'll be back."

"No! Don't go!" Yuzu grabbed his shirt. "Stay here where it's safe! Dad's in the clinic now, so we're in here all alone. What if someone breaks in? What if you go out there and get hurt? Please stay!"

Yuzu must have been scared. He put his hand on her head. "I'll be alright. I made it back before, didn't I? I always come back. Don't worry. And my friend needs me. You're safe here. And dad's just a stone's throw away."

She pulled away but she didn't let go of his shirt.

"I'll be extra careful, ok? I promise."

She let go and stepped back. "Ok…"

Karin put an arm around her sister. "You'll be back, right? Soon?"

"I hope so. Don't worry. If things get too bad, I'll just stay at their place. Ok?"

After a minute of persuasion, they let him go. He locked the door on his way out and hurried down the street. He reached the Urahara shop in record time and hurried inside. Kisuke was waiting for him in the back room, looking over his papers at the table. The stone he was analyzing was sitting on the table, exposed.

"Well, what was the rush? You wanted to see me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. About this." He picked up the rock with his bare hands.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

He juggled it in his hand and tossed it back onto the table. "All the tests came back negative. It's fine. It's a geode. Completely harmless. It holds no special properties. That's the good news and the bad news."

Good and bad from the same answer. It was good in that the rock was harmless. It was bad in that now they had nothing to go on. That was their only theory. Now they had to start all over again. This also meant that they were that much further away from finding a cure. No source, no cause, no cure.

"I also have some more bad news."

"More? What is it now?"

Kisuke stood up. "Follow me."

He led Ichigo over to the trap door. He opened it and allowed Ichigo to stick his head in. Where 15 people stood before had gone into the 40's somewhere. They were all violent and screaming, itching for a fight.

"Tessai and I rounded up as many as we could before the authorities could get a hold of them and brought them here. As you can see, it's not good. And it gets worse. Just listen to what they're saying."

Ichigo listened carefully.

Amidst their howls and screams, he could make out a few startling words.

"Soul Reapers!

"Soul Reapers must die!"

"Die Soul Reapers!"

"Hate Soul Reapers!"

"Soul Reapers are evil!"

"Evil Soul Reapers!"

He looked at Kisuke who nodded at him. "Yeah."

"How is it they know about Soul Reapers? These are normal humans, right?"

"That's what I thought. I came to the conclusion that it's the Hollow in them talking. They really have no idea what they're saying. They started saying this a couple hours ago while you were gone." He stood up. "There's more."

"What?"

Kisuke motioned for him to follow. Linnette peered out into the hall, watching them pass. She got up to follow. They went to the back room where Uryu and Keigo were being kept. A curtain was draped over their cage. Kisuke gave them fair warning before he removed it. "They're a lot worse."

It was then that Ichigo noticed how eerily quiet it was.

Kisuke removed the curtain. As it fell to the floor, the prisoners within the clear cage were revealed.

Keigo was facing the other way, his mouth hanging wide open. A long continuous moan flowed from his open mouth.

Uryu was on his feet, walking repeatedly into the wall. He didn't seem to comprehend that he was trapped or even that there was a wall there as he repeated the action again and again. He turned his body to face Ichigo. His eyes were unfocused and dark. He moved forward, bumping into the wall with his forehead, knocking his glasses askew. He opened his mouth wide and let out a prolonged moan. He put his hands on the clear wall, fogging it up with his hot breath.

Ichigo looked at Kisuke. "What is this? What's happened to them?"

"As you can see, they've grown stupid. They've become completely unaware of their surroundings. Not only that, but they've lost their ability to speak. I've tried feeding them, but they're both no longer interested in human food and refuse to eat anything offered to them. They seem to only want to attack those who are unlike themselves."

Ichigo looked back at Uryu who was drooling, his mouth hanging open like a zombie. "He's acting a lot like Byakuya. Only he's a little worse."

Kisuke folded his arms. "Here's the issue, Ichigo. Only these two are acting this way. Not the others below. And you said that Byakuya was acting this way, too. I have a bad feeling that this means that there are different stages of this virus."

Ichigo looked at him.

"They're getting worse. There seem to be stages. Which poses a problem."

"Other than that?"

He nodded. "So far we've seen two stages. But knowing that, who's to say that there isn't a third? Or more?"

Ichigo was beginning to understand. They were Hollowfying. It acted in stages. If that was the case, then it might get worse further down the road. What if they actually became Hollows? What were the other stages going to be like? And if they did become Hollows, could it be reversed?"

"I've done multiple tests on them. But I've gotten very little info back. There's one more test I have to do. But I'm going to need help."

"Help in what way?"

Kisuke pointed to something in the corner of the room. "I need to give them a brain scan on that machine there. In order to do that, I have to first get them out of that barrier and into that thing and they have to stay still for a minute or two."

They looked at the girl standing in the doorway, the two men not far behind. Ichigo tapped his ears, showing her that he still had the earplugs in place. She slowly entered and listened to Kisuke's instructions.

He moved over to the barrier. "I'm going to take it down, ok? You ready?"

She nodded.

Taking a deep breath, he took down the kido, unleashing the two inside. The moment it was down, they did nothing. Uryu was the first to realize that they had been set free and looked from side to side slowly. He opened his mouth with a growl.

Linnette's song began and he quieted. Keigo turned his head, looking in the direction of the singer. Linnette spread out her arms and like a snake charmer, influenced their movements. Uryu took a step forward. Then another. He did this until he was standing mere inches from her, staring. Her song changed pitches and he turned his body toward the other side of the room. From there, he sat on the floor, allowing his legs to come out from under him. Kisuke set up the machine but Uryu wouldn't lay back. He had to guide him down by pulling on his shoulders and lined him up under the scanner. Linnette's song continued and Uryu remained perfectly still until the scan was complete. Then it was Keigo's turn and the ritual repeated. Then they were both guided back to where they were and another kido was put up, encasing them. The song ended and the two returned to their moaning and growling.

"This'll just take a second." Kisuke sat down beside the scanner and waited. A minute or so later, the screen flashed. Kisuke moved his face closer to get a better look. "Hm…"

"What?" Ichigo moved closer but couldn't understand the meaning of all the lines and numbers on the screen. "What is it? What's it mean?"

Kisuke scrolled through the information with a distressed look on his face. "Oh, gee… Hmm… Oh, boy… Not good…"

"What is it? What?"

He turned around to give them the bad news. "The brain scan detected a lot more than my other tests. It shows that it's attacking the brain, not the body, though the body is effected in some ways." He gestured back to the screen. "See this? This virus is attacking the brain. At least, it acts like a virus."

"Let's get back to the body thing," said Victor coming into the room. "I fought a few of those people and I'm certain that normal humans aren't capable of such strength."

"That's why I said it was effecting their bodies in some ways on account of the brain. Meaning adrenaline. That's what's making them so strong. Their adrenaline is through the roof, giving them superhuman strength."

Ichigo didn't care about that. "But what's happening to their brains?"

Kisuke sighed. "Rather than go through the science and explain it to you the way it appears on the screen, I'll dumb it down for you. I mean, it'll be easier to tell you what's happening as a result from this than what it's doing."

"Ok. Then what's the result or whatever you're saying?"

The shopkeeper looked very concerned. "They don't remember being human."

Ichigo blinked. "Not at all?"

"According to this, they don't. They have no memory of what they were or who they were. Very little remains. They barely remember their own names, if that. And it's getting worse." He pointed to the screen. "Right here, you see that their aggression has gone up a lot, as well. They're always angry and don't know why which makes them even more agitated. And the part of the brain that's responsible for animalistic urges is becoming more dominate. Their minds are being muddled. They're becoming more and more Hollow-like. I can't say if they believe that they are Hollows or that that's what their minds have turned into for sure. But it'll call for concern."

"Is there anything we can do to stop this from spreading? Or stop this from getting any worse?"

Kisuke chuckled. "You're asking for a miracle, Ichigo. We have nothing like that at the moment. And now that we're back to square one because of the rock, we don't even know what's causing it."

Ichigo was at a loss for words. He looked back at the two behind the clear glowing walls with pity. Seeing them like this almost made him feel sick. They didn't deserve this. They shouldn't have to be like this. There must have been a way to save them.

Kisuke stood up. "You should go home to your family, Ichigo. I'll take it from here. I'll go over the data I have and see from there. You're sisters are bound to be worried about you. And there's nothing more you can do here. I'll let you know." He put his hands on his hips. "At any rate, I'll try to get a hold of Rukia again and give her some of this new info. I'll let you know what we find out."

He knew there was nothing more that he could do and went home without another word to any of them.

* * *

><p>Please review ^-^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It was late when Ichigo decided to go to bed. It had taken forever to get his sisters to their own room. Their father kept traveling from the clinic to the house every few minutes. He managed to coax them into bed around midnight. Ichigo checked on them and hour later and found them both to be asleep in their own beds.

The windows and doors all locked, Ichigo returned to his own room. To be honest with himself, he was less concerned about someone breaking in than he was about his sisters coming down with whatever this was. It was another few minutes until he grew tired enough to fall into bed still dressed in his uniform.

His bed was warm and inviting. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to calm himself from all that had happened today. He convinced himself that everything would be fine and that a cure would be found. After all, this had happened before and everyone was returned to normal. He had nothing to worry about. He poked his head out from under the covers and buried his face in the pillow closing his eyes tightly. Who knew? By morning this might all have been nothing more than a bad dream.

"Ichigo."

A dream. Just a dream.

"Ichigo.

It had to have been a dream. A dream.

"Ichigo."

A very real dream. But a dream.

"Ichigo, wake up."

It couldn't have been morning yet. It wasn't time to get up.

"Wake up, Ichigo."

Not yet. It was too early to get up. He didn't want to.

"It's me. Wake up."

Me who? It didn't sound like Yuzu. It sounded more like…

His eyes opened and he looked around drowsily. Someone was in his window. "Dah!" He scrambled back, hitting his head on the headboard. Gripping his head in pain, he looked back. It was still dark out, but the streetlights provided just enough for him to see Victor's handsome face. "What are you doing here?"

"Kisuke wants you to come back right now."

"Wha..? To the shop?"

"No, the Soul Society."

"Huh?" He looked at his alarm clock. "It's barely after 5:00am. Why now?"

"He can't reach Rukia. Or anyone else for that matter. He's worried. No one is responding."

That sent up a red flag in Ichigo's mind. What if she was infected, too? He looked around in a panic. He couldn't very well leave without saying anything to his sisters. There was no way they would let him leave now anyway. He only had one option. He pulled open a drawer and took out a small green marble. Or at least, that's what it looked like to Victor. Ichigo popped it in his mouth and swallowed.

His soul and his body went their separate ways. Ichigo stood up in full Soul Reaper attire while Kon rolled back onto the bed with a whine. He rolled into a sitting position and started complaining at once.

"Jeez! You leave me in a drawer for two days and now you decide to let me breath fresh air! At least put me in a stuffed animal! What, did you forget about me or something? I get it! You just wanted me to shut up and give you a little private time. That's it, isn't it? You're a real-"

Ichigo threw a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Shh! Want to wake up the whole house? Listen, we have an emergency on our hands and I need you to listen good, alright?"

Kon quieted.

"I have to go to the Soul Society. I think Rukia might be in trouble."

Kon looked worried and pulled Ichigo's hand away. "What's wrong? What happened to my beautiful sister?"

"Shh!" Ichigo looked at the door. No noise. That was close. "Anyway… I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out, alright? I need you to stay here in my place, but you have listen to me and do exactly what I say. This is very important."

Kon listened, still looking concerned.

"Here's the situation. Something's happened to Karakura Town where the people are starting to act like Hollows. No one's allowed to leave the house. People are attacking each other and my sisters are very scared. If they see me acting out of character, even in the slightest, they'll think I've come down with it, too, and flip out. They might call the police or the hospital, anything. So I need you to act as much like me as you can. I can't have them thinking I've turn into one of them."

"He's right. And not just for his sake." Victor leaned further inside. "Since you're in his body, you'll be the one subjected to whatever the humans want. It could be torture. After all, they don't know what's wrong with you. They'll run all sorts of painful tests. They'll probe you like some sort of alien lab rat. Or, they could throw you into a cell with a whole bunch of those infected people, thinking you're one of them. They don't attack those who have been infected like them. And since you're not infected, they'll attack you in the most violent way imaginable. So it's really in your best interest not to draw attention to yourself in away way possible."

Kon gulped. He looked back at Ichigo, his hands shaking as he gripped his pants tightly. "O- o- ok. I- I- I'll be c- careful…You can count on m- me. N- no problem."

"Just act as much like me as you can, ok? And no going outside. Just stay here, ok?"

"Yeah, you'll be attacked instantly if you do. They're roaming the streets looking for people."

"So just stay here, ok?"

Kon saluted them both. "No problem. I'll do it. I'll stay right here. Don't worry about a thing."

On account of his intense fear, this may have been the one and only time Kon actually listened and did what he was told. Once certain that Kon wasn't going to let them down, Ichigo left out the window with Victor. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop all the way to the Urahara shop. The door opened and Ichigo was pulled inside.

"Finally." Kisuke pulled Ichigo over to the trap door and pushed him down the ladder. "I have no contact with anyone. I'm worried. Something's wrong. I need you to go there and see what's up."

Ichigo reached the bottom and jumped back onto the ladder when he heard a loud growl behind him. Turning, he saw Tessai holding back the army of Hollow people with a kido. Their numbers had increased since the last time he had seen them.

"Hurry up! I can't hold it for long!"

Kisuke pulled on Ichigo's arm, forcing him to follow. He went past the barrier doing a double-take when he saw all the people inside snarling at him like hungry lions. Several of his classmates were behind the orange tinted barrier along with a few of his neighbors. He stopped when he saw someone pounding his head against the wall, trying to get to him. His jaw went stiff. Chad was roaring and scratching at his confines.

"No…" Not Chad, too.

Kisuke tugged on his arm again. "Come on." He pulled him over to the Senkaimon. It was open and waiting for him. "Go and see what's up. Report back as soon as you can."

Ichigo was still looking at Chad.

"There's nothing you can do, Ichigo. We found him like that an hour ago in the street. He doesn't even know who you are anymore."

He refused to turn away.

Kisuke turned him around by his shoulders. "Stay with it, Ichigo. I need you to do this for me, ok? We can't waste time. Here." He handed Ichigo something that looked a lot like a cell phone only it had no screen and only four buttons. "It's like a walkie-talkie. We'll keep in contact this way. Report to me once you find out what happened."

There was a loud crash. The barrier was starting to break apart. Everyone's combined strength was starting to take its toll. Tessai couldn't keep this up for much longer. Ichigo had to move fast.

"What about Linnette?"

"She's still sleeping upstairs. They don't want her to go until they know what's going on. You're on your own."

"Hurry, boss!" Tessai started to slide back. The barrier was falling apart. "I can't hold it much longer!"

Kisuke pushed Ichigo toward the Senkaimon. "There's not a moment to lose! Hurry!"

He nodded to him saying a quick 'thanks' and ran just as the gateway started to close. The last thing he saw was the barrier shatter and the two men running towards the ladder as the Hollow humans chased after them.

Ichigo broke out to the other side, stumbling and falling when the Senkaimon closed. He turned his face up towards the rising sun. It was warm. He got to his feet and looked around. He was surrounded by white buildings and trees. He was in the middle of a courtyard. It seemed like a peaceful morning.

He started walking, trying to get a barring of his surroundings. Where was he and was he close to anything in particular? He tried to think. His first priority was to find Rukia. His best bet was to go to one of three places. She would either be visiting her brother in that cell in the Sixth Division, somewhere in the 13th Division being a part of it, or back at the noble's manor. She was bound to be in one of those three places. If he wanted to find her within a timely manner, he had to start now.

Starting here seemed like a good idea. He traveled down the street heading for the tall building in front of him. It wasn't until a minute later that he realized that something was wrong. In all this time, short as it was, he hadn't seen or heard a single Soul Reaper. It may have been early morning, but still. He found it hard to believe that they were all still in bed after sunrise. Surely he would have passed someone by now. He couldn't even hear voices. As he got closer to the building, that was still the case. So close and yet no sound. It was like a ghost town.

He reached a dead-end and stopped looking from left to right. One of these streets was bound to take him to the building he was trying to reach. He took a chance and went left. The road seemed shorter. It curved right, heading straight for the building. Good. Then he had picked the right street after all. He kept going then stopped. Someone was moving at the other end of the street.

"Ah…" Ichigo stood still and squinted trying to make them out. It was a man and he was dressed all in black. A Soul Reaper. What luck. Maybe he could ask him what was going on or if he had seen Rukia anywhere. He threw up his hand in a wave. "Hey!"

He turned, looking right at Ichigo.

"Hey! Over here! Can you give me some help?"

The man started to come his way.

"Yes, thank you. Where is everybody? There's so few people out here. It's so quiet."

The man picked up speed, walking much faster than he did before.

"I'm trying to find Rukia. Do you know where I can find her? Do you know her..?"

Ichigo cut his sentence short when the man came closer, breaking into a run. His eyes glinted gold, catching the sunlight. Ichigo took a step back. The man jumped the last remaining steps and pounced on Ichigo like a wild cat. He knocked Ichigo backwards onto the ground and pinned him down.

"Gah!"

Roaring, the man snapped at his face, trying to bite him. Flat on his back, Ichigo couldn't reach his sword and was forced to hold him back using only his arms. This guy was strong. He pressed against Ichigo still trying to take a bite out of his face.

"Get off! Get off me!"

With one great push, Ichigo managed to throw him off and rolled to his feet. The Soul Reaper turned and snarled at him. Running on all fours, he chased after Ichigo, foaming at the mouth. The teen ran backwards, stumbling and then turned, bolting down the street. He was followed, the other man getting to his feet and giving chase.

"Get away from me!" Ichigo felt something hit his back, sending him back to the hard unforgiving floor. Something dark flew from inside his kimono and skidded across the ground. It was the device Kisuke had given to him before he left. "Ahh..!" He made a grab for it but couldn't with the man on his back. He scratched at Ichigo's sword, trying to get to his flesh. Ichigo rolled over throwing the man aside and got up running. He had to get away. He had to get away!

Turning a corner, he ran into the same problem. He was cut off by a group of Soul Reaper out looking for blood. Thinking fast, he scrambled up a wall to avoid them and ran across the thin roof to the other side. He jumped onto another roof and from there was able to see the situation for what it was.

The streets were packed with Hollowfying Soul Reapers making it impossible to reach the building. There were even more down the right side of the street. Looking in the windows, he could see that there were others inside, too stupid to find their way outside, which Ichigo was very thankful of. Few streets looked safe from here. There were so many.

This must have been why Kisuke couldn't reach anyone. They were all turned into Hollows. Ichigo could only hope that Rukia didn't suffer the same fate.

A snarl startled him and he looked down. Three Soul Reapers had followed his example and jumped onto the roof with him. Like wolves closing in on their prey, they surrounded him, ready to dig in.

Ichigo reached for his sword, then stopped. They were just sick people. He couldn't kill them. Worst of all, he didn't know how this virus or whatever it was spread. Could he get it from a scratch? A touch? Being drooled on? He had to be careful and keep his distance.

Rather than fight them, he decided to run. They followed to the best of their ability. He zigzagged, trying to lose them. They kept on him not matter what he tried. "Leave me alone! Go away!"

They roared and sped up.

"Crap…" Ichigo landed on another roof and ran to the next one. As he landed on the edge of the next roof, he lost his footing and started to fall…

… right into a street full of other infected Soul Reapers.

"Figures."

They all rounded on him and attacked. He rolled out of the way and ran down another street. It was open and empty. But he now had about twenty Soul Reapers following him. There was no way he could get out of this unscathed.

"Ichigo! Over here!"

Before he could looked, someone grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the side and around a corner. They planted themselves against the wall and watched the Soul Reapers pass by. Now Ichigo could get a good look at his savior.

"Rukia!"

She put a finger to her lips. "Shh!"

He lowered his voice. "I'm so glad to see you're alright. What happened? Kisuke tried to call you."

"In case you hadn't noticed, we have a bit of a situation on our hands." She looked back out into the street. "We can't stay here long. Let's move."

Keeping close, he followed her. They hurried down different streets as quietly as they could.

"It happened late last night after you left," Rukia explained. "There was a massive outbreak and the Head Captain had to order an emergency lockdown. Suddenly all these Soul Reapers started attacking and more and more people started to get infected. It was pandemonium. People started running in all directions trying to get to a safe place. Others ran to see if their friends were safe. A lot of them got attacked. No one knew where to go. They're everywhere."

"Then where is everyone?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. A lot of people have already turned into Hollow Reapers."

"Hollow Reapers?"

"What else would you call them? Anyway, the ones who survived are all in hiding. A few people from Squad 4 managed to escape into the sewers along with a few other people. Some have barricaded themselves in the barracks somewhere and there's no way of knowing if that's where they still are or if they're safe. A handful of Soul Reapers, mostly from Squad 11, are trying to stand their ground and fight back against them. As for the others, I cannot say. They might be running around like us at the moment."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. "How many people got infected?"

"Too many to count. There are more of them than there are of us now."

"What about the ones they managed to keep in cells?"

"There were too many. Their combined strength snapped the bars and now they're all free."

"Even Byakuya?"

She took her time in answering. "I don't know. I didn't managed to get there yet."

"What about Renji?"

"I haven't seen him since he told me to go on ahead. I have no idea what happened to him."

"Should we go into the sewers ourselves?"

"I was just down there. I came back up to see if I could find more people who survived. I'm trying to find my way back."

"Why can't we just go down any manhole?"

"Do you have any idea how vast it is down there with all those tunnels? I don't know them like Hanataro. I could get us lost. I'm trying to find the hole that I crawled out of. That takes us right to the underground camp we have set up."

Rukia suddenly stopped and turned down another street, Hollow Reapers cutting off their path.

"What makes things even harder is that we have no idea how you get this! It's almost at random! We were advised to keep our distance from them at all times and not to touch them. Since there might be a cure for this, Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered that no one is allowed to kill any of them until we know for sure. Until he gives the order, they are not to be killed."

"Ok, I get that…" After all, the last few times something like this had happened, it was curable. Odds were that would be the case again. "But is anyone working on a cure yet?"

"I thought I told you. No. Without knowing the cause or source, no one can do anything. However, Unohana was working on something when she was running some tests on infected people."

"And..?"

"From what I heard, they were all inconclusive. But you can ask her yourself when we get back. She's in the sewer with a few others."

There was a terrible screech and they stopped. Up ahead, there were at least ten Hollow Reapers waiting for them. Ichigo knew better than to use his sword to get out of this situation. Jumping onto a roof seemed pointless. After all, they could always jump up and run along the roofs like they did before. Just as he was preparing to do just that, an ominous shadow loomed over them, blocking out the sun. They both looked up and saw several Soul Reapers clinging to the walls above them, all snarling and salivating. They couldn't jump without landing into that.

The Hollow Reapers up ahead were starting to close in. Their only chance was back the way they came. But there were an awful lot of growls coming from that direction, too.

"Now what?"

* * *

><p>It was early, though the sun had been up for some time. Everyone was kind enough to let her sleep, but now Linnette was restless and wanted to do something. She wished that they had woken her up in time to see Ichigo off. She wanted to follow him but her servants were reluctant to let her go. They wanted to keep her safe.<p>

So far, that was a difficult thing to do. So many people had been transformed by the strange virus and, as vast as the secret room was down below, they were starting to run out of space to put them all. Kisuke and the others wanted to round up as many infected humans as possible before anyone else had the chance and tried to solve this their way. Who knew what a hospital would do to them if they got their hands on them first? At least Kisuke knew what was really going on. Normal humans hadn't a clue about Hollows or any of this. As far as they knew, there were no such things and anyone who said otherwise was suffering from delusions.

Linnette spent much of her morning assisting Kisuke in rounding up yet more human Hollows. A good part of Karakura Town was now locked in their secret room. Her song allowed everyone in the shop to gather them up without a fuss as well as anyone who was beginning to show signs of change. She was happy to help and she was glad that she could sing without holding back now that Ichigo was no longer around, but she still felt apprehensive about the whole thing.

While the adults were talking in the next room, a break between gathering, she crept into the next room to visit the two most evolved Hollows. The curtain was draped over their clear cage. All was quiet. She moved into the carpeted room and reached up. Wrapping her slender fingers around the smooth cloth, she gave it a hard tug and it fell free.

The moment they were exposed to light, they leapt towards its source. They slammed against the barrier hard and Linnette fell back in surprise landing on her tailbone. She looked up, watching them claw at their cage in desperation. They wanted to be free. Free to run amuck and do as they pleased. Free to kill as many as they could, giving in to all their new instincts, whatever they may be. Linnette crawled on her knees over to them, certain that the barrier would hold.

Uryu's hot breath fogged up the glass-like wall. Seeing the movement, he growled, knowing that food was nearby. Linnette moved closer, unafraid. She knew Uryu from before. They never had a very close relationship. They hardly spoke. Then again, they hardly knew each other. She had a more close relationship with Ichigo than she did him or any of his friends.

The boy behind the barrier locked eyes with her growling quietly. He sniffed through the barrier as she got even closer. He pressed his face against the glass, trying to get closer, supporting himself with his hands. Linnette reached up and placed her hand directly over his palm, touching him through the barrier. His hands were bigger than hers. He didn't seem to mind the action.

As they stared into one another's eyes, Uryu's vicious expression started to fade slightly, making him look less threatening. Did he know who she was? Was he coming back to his senses? Or did he just recognize her as the girl whose voice made him feel so wonderful? In time, he lowered his body to the floor and took his hand away. He continued to stare at her for some time, losing some of his hostility. When she did nothing else, he blinked then turned away, losing interest.

Linnette got to her feet, stepping back. He really was gone. This person was no longer the Uryu she knew. He wasn't even human. Feeling saddened by this discovery and depressed that there was nothing she could do to return him to normal, she grabbed the curtain and threw it back over the cage. Being shorter than Kisuke, it took her a few tries to get it to cover the top of the cage and yet it still didn't cover the whole thing. A small corner of the cage was exposed but she couldn't fix the problem without pulling the curtain off again. So she decided to leave it.

After that, she left the room to see what the adults were talking about in the room down the hall.

"I'm starting to worry about Ichigo," Kisuke confessed. "It's been a few hours now and he still hasn't contacted me. Something might have happened to him but there's no way of knowing unless we were to go there ourselves. However, I'm no longer welcome in the Soul Society. So that leaves you three."

"Three?" Cedric repeated curiously. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice though it was kept subtle.

"Well, I happen to know for a fact that you two never go anywhere without Linnette. You three stick together like glue, so I figured that if I were to send either of you or both, you would take her with you."

They looked at each other and then back at the shopkeeper. "You assume too much. Though we are alleys now, I'm afraid there are some things we just cannot do. We have every right to refuse."

"I never said you didn't. But at least explain a bit further."

Cedric gave Kisuke direct eye contact. "We cannot put Linnette's safety at risk. We can't put her in danger."

"As I expected." Kisuke wasn't at all surprised to hear that from her protector. It simply went without saying.

"As such…" said Victor. "If you're asking us to go to a place that is bound to be full of dangers, we will decline. So if you're about to ask us to travel to the Soul Society, we won't do it if we deem it unfitting for her to travel to."

"I see…" He expected this answer from them. However, he was still very disappointed to hear it from them. He really needed their help. "I was only going to suggest it because you two are my only means to get their now. With Ichigo gone and their being no other Soul Reapers around, you're all that's left. And you both seem to be completely immune to the virus on account of your unique anatomy. You would be quite useful in this situation."

"In that case, wouldn't you need us here to assist you in finding more infected people?"

He shook his head. "We have it pretty well covered. The Soul Society needs your help now."

"Perhaps…" Victor looked concerned. "However, you're overlooking one big thing."

"Oh?"

Victor's blue eyes locked with Kisuke's grey ones. "What proof do you have that Linnette herself is also immune to the virus?"

"True. What if she's not and gets infected herself and becomes one of them? We can't risk that." Cedric sighed. "No. Even if Ichigo is in terrible danger, Linnette's safety comes first. We cannot go to the Soul Society to help him if it means putting her at risk."

Linnette who had been listening outside the door for the past minute burst inside. "But there's no guarantee that this world is any safer for me! Humans have transformed here, too. It's not just the Soul Society!"

"Lin-"

"No! I want to go and help Ichigo! If he's in danger and needs help, I want to go!" She looked more toward the two people in the room she had to convince. "Please let me go there! I want to help!"

"You've been helping here," Cedric told her. "Without you, all those people we found-"

"I don't care! I care about what happens to Ichigo! He's all by himself! He needs our help like before! Please!"

She was desperate, but her two guardians seemed less than sympathetic. "Linnette… We can't put you in such danger. And we don't know about the Soul Society. We would get lost without a guide. And we have no idea where to find Ichigo. We would have to search."

Kisuke grinned. "However, she did have a point back there. The is no guarantee that she's in any more danger there than here."

"Are you trying to encourage her?"

Linnette ran to Victor's side and knelt in front of him. "Please let me go to help him. Please?"

He looked away. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"But I want to help! Help me help him!"

This put them in a tough situation. They couldn't refuse her desires unless they contradicted their protective nature. They would obey her wishes as long as it didn't put her in any harm. She was right in that there was no guarantee either way about being in more danger in one world than the other. Maybe it would be alright. But she was still being put at risk. Then again, wasn't the same true in this world?

"You'll both be there to protect me."

"Yes, but if it's a virus…"

"I've been exposed to all sort of people with it for the past couple of days and nothing happened to me! Maybe my powers make me immune to it or something. Besides…" She had a cleaver loophole. "If I go to help Ichigo, we might discover a cure. Then it wouldn't matter if I was immune or not. We would have a cure either way. You saw all those people working on stuff in that room. All those doctors. And Kisuke, too. If we help find a cure, then there's no problem, right?"

They exchanged looks. She had a very good point. These were all great arguments.

Linnette took Victor's hand and squeezed it tight. Her eyes pleaded with his. She truly and desperately wanted this.

Victor sighed as if he were about to deliver some heartbreaking news. He then turned to Kisuke. "How do we get there on our own?"

Linnette's face lit up with joy. They gave in. She was going to help!

Kisuke took them all down below the shop. Since Tessai was out looking for others around town, they were on their own as far as holding back all the people were concerned. Linnette ended up singing to them as Kisuke explained what they needed to do after opening the Senkaimon a second time in 24 hours.

"Just run fast. Without a Soul Reaper with you or an authorized… well, if you run, there shouldn't be a problem. If anything is following you, don't touch it and just run like hell."

The men looked at one another, already having their doubts about this whole thing. But they agreed anyway. This was all for Linnette. If all went well, it would benefit her in the end. They agreed and called her over.

After a few last minute instructions, Kisuke told them to leave and got a head start back toward the ladder. Without Linnette's song, the human Hollows had no reason to remain calm. Linnette jumped on Cedric's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Once Kisuke had gotten a good distance from them, she stopped singing. This gave him about another few seconds before they started to come to.

"Ready, sweetie?" asked Victor.

She nodded and they started on toward the Soul Society, running at a fantastic speed.

* * *

><p>Trapped in the middle of the street, there was nothing else they could do. They started back the way they came and into a building used for storage. There they waited until the coast was clear again. Rukia kept an eye out for Hollow Reapers while she got Ichigo up to speed.<p>

Unohana had been running tests on all of the infected people and concluded that they didn't get it from eating or drinking anything unnatural or contaminated. This also wasn't something that was injected. However, she doubted that this was some sort of new virus that just happened to appear now. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the source and therefore was unable to come up with a vaccine for it. In order to make a vaccine, you must first identify the virus. Before the emergency lock down order was issued, she managed to transfer all of the data she collected to the Department of Research and Development. What happened after that was anybody's guess. Once the lock down was issued, no one had heard from the 12th Division and therefore got no results back. It was unclear if they were working on the problem or not, or if anyone was still available to do it. Judging from the lack of 12th Division members wondering the street, it was possible that the majority of them were safe.

Rukia pulled Ichigo out of their hiding spot and back into the street. "We're close," she explained. "The manhole I came out of is just past that way." As she pointed, a hand reached out. "Aiieee!"

They both jumped back as a Hollow Reaper made a grab for her arm. He lowered his body with a hiss.

"Over he-"

It was as if they had been waiting for them to do this. One minute, the street was empty, now they were packed with Hollow Reapers.

"Back up!" Rukia warned. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Her Zanpakuto was released. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

A beam of light shot out of her blade and stretched across the street to the other side, quickly turning into ice. The ice attack blocked the Hollow Reaper's path making it impossible for them to pursue.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him down the street empty of Hollows. "This way!"

They ran down the street and down another. Rukia used her sword's power to block the path of anyone who came their way or tried to follow. Then it was the end of the line.

A dead end. Rukia looked left then right. They turned around. Several Hollow Reapers had managed to find their way over the ice and had cornered them.

Rukia held out her sword in defense.

* * *

><p>Please review! Be nice ^-^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The Senkaimon opened and out came three new people. Cedric first with Linnette wrapped tightly on his back, Victor last. They landed on the white cobblestones in a courtyard. Linnette hopped off Cedric's back and wandered around the yard, getting a baring on her surroundings. This wasn't the same place they were dropped off last time. Things were different. It wasn't as lively as it was her first time here. She moved off the path and into the grass. Everything was quiet.

"Where is everyone?" she asked the two men.

"Hard to say…" Victor gave a look around. "I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for Ichigo. He could be anywhere by now."

Cedric wandered towards the entrance of the courtyard peering out into the street. "We'll never know unless we begin searching."

There was a pillar of ice shooting up from far away where most of the streets connected. It towered high over the horizon before creaking and breaking into a storm of hail.

"That would be a good place to start." Victor patted Linnette's shoulder. "Shall we?"

Grabbing his hand, he pulled her up into his arms and took off in that direction with Cedric.

* * *

><p>Rukia took up her sword in defense. There must have been a way out of this.<p>

The Soul Reapers above attacked. They were airborne one moment then planted into the ground a moment later. Rukia looked at her unmoved sword. She hadn't done that. Another Soul Reaper was sent flying, Cedric standing where he had been a moment ago. He bent sideways, kicking an attacking Hollow Reaper who tried to attack from the side. He grabbed another and threw him into the crowd, tripping several others who tried to attack.

"Cedric?" Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. How in the world did he get here?

The man stopped, went over, picked them both up under his arms and jumped. He landed on a roof two streets away and set them down. "Are either of you hurt?"

"No. Thanks." Rukia turned and saw Victor and Linnette waiting for them on the other side of the roof. "You're here, too?"

"Yup!" Linnette hurried over. "Are you guys ok?"

"Fine. Thanks for that. How did you find us?"

"The ice attack gave it away."

"Oh."

Ichigo looked back at the busy streets. "I wouldn't put it away just in case." They were swarming. Each person was acting different from the next. Some were unmistakably more violent than the others and some were still able to speak, calling out nonsense and cursing them for escaping. It seemed that some were worse than others. "How far until we get to that manhole you were talking about?"

Rukia stood beside Ichigo looking out over the streets. "Umm… There. It's right over there." She pointed roughly 14 streets away from where they stood. "I can't tell from here if there are any of them there or not. If there are, we can't go. They'll follow and know we're down there."

Cedric followed Rukia's finger to the street. "I could cover you and make sure."

"But remember, they're not real Hollows. With your strength, you might end up killing them."

"I showed restraint back there before."

Rukia frowned. "It's too early for me to go back yet. I only left a few hours ago. I was going to search for more survivors. I haven't even made it into the buildings yet."

"So what? You wanted to go back before, didn't you?" Ichigo pointed out.

"Only to drop you off. We were on our own. Now that we have more people, and ones who are immune no less…"

"I know what you're saying but it's still stupid."

"Hey, I never asked you to come here in the first place."

"Are you making this my fault?"

"No, you are!"

"I am? How?"

"By the things you say."

"When? Where?"

"When you were asking me if I was making it out to be your fault and I-"

"How is that even-?"

"Ahem!" Cedric cleared his throat loudly. The two stopped. "Now that we found you, there's no longer a reason for us to remain out in the open, is there? We really should get Linnette to safety."

Ichigo knew he was right.

"But she can control Hollows, can't she? Now that she's here, we could-"

"No, he's right, Rukia. That doesn't matter."

She frowned bitterly at him. "I still don't know if my brother's in his cell or if Renji made it out alright! I could at least have that off my mind!"

Ichigo sighed. She also had a point. Not knowing was one of the worst feelings there were. Now he really didn't know what to do.

"I could help. I don't mind," said Linnette. "Really."

Rukia grinned. "Thank you." She looked up at the servants. "But… it's really up to them, isn't it?"

She turned to Victor and Cedric. "I could, couldn't I? Please?"

Once again, they exchanged looks.

"And with the earplugs, I can sing and not have to worry about Ichigo, right?"

"True."

That's right. Ichigo had forgotten all about them. He had never taken them out. They were still in his ears. He put his hand over them to show them off to the others…

… only his hand touched nothing but his bare skin.

"Uh?"

Ichigo felt around for them. He knew he hadn't taken them out so where were they? He remembered going to the Soul Society and having Victor give them to him. He remembered being there when Linnette sang to Byakuya. He remembered going home and going to bed. He remembered waking up and… giving his body to Kon to take care of.

"Crap!"

"What is it?"

Ichigo showed Rukia his ears. "I don't have them anymore."

"Where'd you put them?"

"I never took them out."

"Then where are they? What did you do with them?"

"Nothing." He remembered it all so clearly now. "I put them in my ears when I came here. Only I was human when I came here, remember? Then I left Kon in charge of my body while I went over here. The earplugs are till in my ears. With my body."

When he changed forms, his earplugs remained with his body, which meant…

"So Kon has your earplugs?"

"Yup." There was nothing he could do. They were the only pair he had and now he left them behind.

"So that means that I can't sing…" Linnette hung her head. That was their only defense against them and now it was gone.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah. You can still sing. I'll just have to suck it up is all." True, he hated losing his sanity and knew that when she sang it gave his Hollow full control. He was helpless, unable to interfere. However, Linnette could control him. He was confident that his other self wouldn't do anything regrettable unless Linnette commanded it, which he knew she wouldn't. It would be safe. Still, he hated the feeling of slowly being wrapped in darkness, unable to regain control over his body until the song stopped. It may have felt wonderful to his Hollow, but her song caused Ichigo a lot of pain. It was almost as if his skull was being pried apart right between his eyes.

Though she was given permission to do it in a time of need, Linnette still looked unsure.

"How about this," offered Rukia. "We'll search the 6th Division and then return to the sewers."

"Sewers?" Victor wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"It was the only safe place we could go. So can we or not?"

Ichigo knew she desperately wanted to see if her brother was alright. Ichigo agreed. Linnette wanted to help Ichigo so she went and Victor and Cedric went wherever she did. The team of five hurried to the building were Squad 6 worked.

They opened the door and went inside. Inside, things looked pretty normal. As they got further, there were obvious signs of a hasty retreat. There were papers everywhere and broken glass. They went into Byakuya's office. As expected, it was empty. His desk looked a mess, papers everywhere and ink dripping onto the floor. The couch in the center of the office was overturned and the pillows were near the bookcase on the other side of the room. There was a broken window indicating signs of a struggle. The bookcase was untouched and so were the potted plants kept near the windows in the corner.

There was no indication that Renji had been in here for some time. No messages were left just in case anyone showed up looking for the captain or lieutenant. With nowhere else to look, they went back into the hall to search the other rooms. In those they found more or less the same thing. Some rooms were untouched and others looked ransacked. Finally was the cell.

Rukia ran there, leading the others. The guards were gone and so were their weapons. Not a good sign. Then again what reason did they have to stay? All the cells were empty. Even Byakuya's on the far end. The bars were bent in some places but that wasn't how they escaped. They bars were completely ripped off their hinges. It would take some awesome power to do that.

The place was totally empty. With no reason to stay, Rukia admitted defeat and agreed to take them to a safe place.

By this time, it was mid afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. The street outside the building was deserted, but that didn't mean that the others were as well. They had to be careful. They crept quietly down one of the streets, looking over their shoulder every few seconds to make sure no one was sneaking up on them.

Rukia flung out her arm. There was a single Hollow Reaper in the street facing the other way. He hadn't noticed them yet. Nodding, Cedric took the liberty of holding him down while the others sneaked by. Rukia led them down another street and then another. At last, they stopped.

"Here." She bent down and lifted up a manhole cover. It blended in perfectly with the tiles in the street. No one would have ever known. "Come on, hurry."

Ichigo went first followed by Linnette being carried by Victor then Cedric and finally Rukia, closing the opening once everyone was inside.

The sewer was just as Ichigo remembered it. Dark and dank and smelled like mold and goop. The grey water that flowed past them had an odd smell to it as well. Though they were safely inside, Victor refused to put Linnette down. It seemed that he didn't want her feet to touch such filth.

"This way." Rukia moved her way to the front. She led them down a short distance, taking the first right.

Right off the turn was a pleasant sight. A small herd of Soul Reapers, healthy ones, were sat huddled together on the hard floor. Ichigo recognized many faces. To his left across the water sat Hitsugaya along with his lieutenant, Hisagi, Momo, Shunsui, Nanao, Ukitake and a handful of members from his Division. The other side of the dark water belonged to Unohana, Isane, Hanataro and several members of Squad 4. There were large boxes and bins sitting next to their captain.

They looked up at the newcomers. "It's Ichigo! Look, Rukia returned with others." They stood up to greet them.

"How wonderful to see you," greeted Unohana. "And how unfortunate you are here."

"Any luck finding Renji or anyone else?" asked Momo.

"No, sorry." Rukia pointed to the others behind her. "But I did bring along these three. They're pretty strong. This one's Cedric, this is Victor and that's Linnette."

They waved in greeting.

Ichigo went over to see the survivors. "It's great to see you in one piece, Toshiro."

The captain glared at him. "It's still Captain Hitsugaya. The world going to hell doesn't change that."

"… Sorry."

"Oh, he's just a little grumpy, that's all," said Rangiku.

"How did you guys get out?"

"Oh, it was awful! We were working in the office-"

"I was working in the office," Hitsugaya corrected. "You were wasting time… again."

"Well, either way, either way… It doesn't matter now. Anyway, then the announcement came on ordering everyone to evacuate to a safe place. They said that no one was allowed in or out of the Seireitei until the problem was solved. I went to the office to warn the captain-"

"I don't see why. I heard the warning. Everyone did."

"Then we hurried out of the office and down the hall to the front entrance. Suddenly all the members from our Squad started to run back the way they came. We almost got crushed! Then we saw why. Some of our members were attacking the others. They started to come after us. We would have fought back, but the orders said to keep our distance and not to fight them if it could be helped. So we ran for it. When we got outside, everything was crazy! People running and screaming. People getting attacked. We didn't know where to go. Until we saw Squad 4 going down the sewers, at least. So we followed them and here we are!"

"That's more or less what happened…" Hitsugaya looked at the murky water reflecting the ceiling. "Now we don't know what to do."

"What about the old man?"

"No one's heard from the Head Captain since the announcement."

No one spoke for a while.

Hitsugaya looked over Ichigo's shoulder at Linnette and her crew. "Don't I know them from somewhere?"

Ichigo turned. Linnette was smiling and talking with Rukia. She was smiling, too. He wished he knew what they were saying. "You mean those guys? Yeah, you've met… sort of."

"Oh." Hitsugaya stared at her then turned away with a shrug. "I don't really remember. Wait… Is her name Linnette by chance?"

"Yeah."

He frowned in thought. "I think I do know her… It's fuzzy."

Ichigo wanted to remind him about their first encounter, but thought better of it at the last moment. Chances were once he knew that she was responsible for turning him into a Hollow things wouldn't go by pleasantly. Hitsugaya might have reacted negatively on the subject. Ichigo was sure of that.

"The hell with this!" Soi Fon appeared around the corner and stomped past all the Soul Reapers on the ground. "I'm going back out there!"

Hisagi stood up. "You can't go back out there! We just barely got away by the skin of our teeth last time!"

"Out of my way!" She shoved him aside. "I still have a mission to see through!"

"But your whole Squad…"

"We don't know that for sure! My men are stronger than that! They wouldn't be taken so easily!"

"Then where are they? You survived… Not your lieutenant."

Everyone was quiet, listening in uneasy silence.

Soi Fon's fists trembled. "He was a fool! He got out alive… then went back for his stupid bag of chips! I told him to leave it but he argued that if we were going into hiding, we would need food and he wasn't going to starve! The last thing I saw was him disappearing under the crowd of Hollow Reapers. Who knows if he's still alive or not? Maybe they tore him apart."

"And do you want that to happen to you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! He may have been a fool, but I have more sense than him! I would never allow that to happen to me! Besides, just because it happened to him doesn't mean that everyone in my Squad suffered the same fate. We have our orders!"

"What orders were they?" Ichigo asked.

Hisagi stepped away allowing Soi Fon to pass. She stood toe to toe with Ichigo looking up at his curious face. "The Stealth Force was ordered to detain anyone who was infected with the virus and to get anyone who was healthy to safety. Those were the orders given to us. And we're going to carry them out no matter what." She shoved Ichigo aside. "Out of my way!"

"Captain So-" Rukia was pushed aside next. "Please, I was just up there. You have no-"

She turned shooting her a look. "I can't stay down here forever. None of us can. You went up to see if there were others who survived. Now I'll do the same. It was my task in the first place. And I can get around much faster than you."

"Yes, but…"

She ignored Rukia and made for the ladder. Problem was, she had to go through Linnette and her servants to get to it. She looked down and saw a young girl blocking her path. "Move."

Linnette hesitated. "But… No. I can't."

"Stand aside."

Linnette stood her ground. "But you can't go up there. It's really bad. They're right. And they're all worried about you. If you are as strong as everyone thinks and as strong as you say, it doesn't make sense to sacrifice yourself. If your members have survived, they'll handle it. If not, what makes you think you can do it?"

"I'm their captain. Lead through example."

"But it's stupid. Just stay here."

Keeping her jaw stiff, her eyes narrowed. This girl wasn't going to move on her own. She was so young and naive. She didn't understand how the world worked. She wouldn't waste anymore time.

That's when she made her first mistake. She put her hand on Linnette and roughly shoved her aside. "Out of the way."

Linnette stumbled and fell into Victor's outstretched arms. Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he raised his head, eyes ablaze.

Ichigo let out a gasp. He knew what was coming. Soi Fon shouldn't have done that.

As she moved toward the exist, Cedric now blocked her path. In a flash, his arm reached out and grabbed Soi Fon's neck and lifted her off the ground.

The Soul Reapers were on their feet.

Soi Fon twisted her body trying to get free. Cedric's grip was incredibly strong. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Let go!" she choked out.

Cedric tightened his hold, cutting off her air. Now she couldn't even squeak. Her legs kicked at the air and she struggled against his powerful right hand. He was crushing her windpipe. Unable to breath, Soi Fon started to panic. She tried kicking him but his arm was longer than her reach. Her face was tuning blue and her eyes were popping out of her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Let her go!"

No one, no one, hurt Linnette. Cedric was only acting on his instinct. This was his purpose: to defend and protect her from all harm. Soi Fon was a threat. Her fate was sealed the moment she shoved Linnette aside.

Ichigo grabbed his arm with both hands and tried to pull his arm down, knowing it was pointless. No matter how hard he pulled, Cedric's arm didn't move an inch. "Stop it, Cedric! She wasn't trying to hurt Linnette! She didn't mean it!"

Cedric's look of extreme hatred didn't change. His eyes were burning into Soi Fon's now purple face.

Ichigo pulled harder. "Please stop!" He was going to kill her.

Linnette saw how hard Ichigo was fighting to save Soi Fon and how determined Cedric was to kill her. Just for a hard shove? She didn't deserve that. "Enough, Cedric! Stop it!"

Cedric's grip loosened as he turned to look at her.

"It's ok. She didn't hurt me. Please put her down!"

On her order, Cedric lowered his arm and dropped Soi Fon. She landed hard on the cold floor and started coughing the moment her air returned to her lungs. She gasped for air huddled over on the ground. When her face returned to its normal color, she looked up at Cedric with a look of loathing and fear. Their eyes met. The look in his eyes told her that if she ever did anything to Linnette again, he wouldn't stop next time. She stayed on her knees, panting slowly.

The onlooking Soul Reapers said nothing while they all stared at the newcomers in shock. How did one man…? How could he do such a thing? They didn't think it was possible for anyone to reduce the Captain of Squad 2 to that. She still hadn't regained her footing yet. She remained on the ground in such a defenseless position as if she were surrendering to him. That never happened. Soi Fon was so strong and would never allow anyone to do such a thing to her.

Cedric turned away from Soi Fon, showing her his back as he went over to see Linnette. He held her hand and smiled at her reassuringly. He and Victor both seemed to have calmed down after hearing her voice. They were also there to please her. If she didn't want Soi Fon killed then they wouldn't do it. At least, not in front of her if they labeled her as a true threat to her safety.

Ichigo went over to check on Soi Fon. The moment she saw him coming, she jumped to her feet, not wanted his help. It was insulting to be seen as weak, especially in front of him. He leaned in to whisper a warning to her. He had a feeling that she didn't want any tips, but this was something he felt she needed to know. "Both those guys are a lot stronger than any of us here and they look at that girl as a princess. They're very protective of her. So in the future, don't do anything to upset any one of them. Don't even put your hands on her. It might be best to just stay away from them all together now that I think of it."

She brushed past Ichigo, bumping her shoulder into his ribs. "I don't need your tips." She went back the way she came and sat along the wall, giving up on going back to the surface for now.

"So…" Everyone looked at Unohana who had decided to get a word in edgewise. "Let's all calm down and take this time to recover our strength. It's nice to have Ichigo among us along with a few new faces. Now there is hope that there are still people out there who weren't taken. There is hope."

People returned to their spots along the wall and filled Ichigo in on what happened while he was gone. Every story was different though similar. Hisagi explained that he had been doing paperwork at the time and simply locked the door to continue his work until the whole thing blew over. He thought that the locked door would keep people out. How wrong he was. They managed to break down the door and attacked him. He only escaped by jumping out the window and running away. He had yet to find Kira who had left to deliver the reports he had finished earlier. He hoped that Kira had managed to survive somehow. About a little less than half of Squad 4 was down in the sewers with them. The whole group wasn't just them in this part of the tunnel. There were others in a somewhat larger group around the corner at their own little camp. They managed to take some medical supplies with them but not much. A couple of Squad members had to leave it behind when the attacks came too close to them. A few other members carrying supplies were lost when they went back to help friends. They had managed to bring some food, but not enough to last everyone for more than a day or so. The other survivers were a mix of other Squads who decided to stay with the Squad 4 members around the corner.

"Who knows how Squad 11 is doing? They were dumb enough to stay behind and fight back. They never run from anything. That's how half of them got infected in the first place. I bet the rest of them all went the same way. Strong as they are, they can't fight a virus."

"We still don't know if that's what it is."

"It sure is spreading like one. Unohana said so herself!"

"Perhaps, but still…"

Ichigo paid attention to everything people were telling him. All these stories were starting to give him an idea. "Hey… are these guys turning into actual Hollows?"

"What do you mean?"

Aside from their eyes, violent nature and the fact that Linnette's song effected them, what proof did they really have that they were Hollows? "I was just thinking… are they really becoming Hollows? I mean, they don't have masks or holes. So…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Yeah, who cares? It doesn't change things."

"It might…" Ichigo turned around. "Hey, Linnette."

She turned. "Yeah?"

"I have a request."

She came over away from her group. "What is it?"

He took her shoulder and leaned down to whisper to her. "I want to go back to the surface and test something. I need you to come with me and sing."

She took a step back. "But why?"

"No one knows if this is a virus or not. No one even knows how this got started or if they're really Hollows. I want to test it. But the only way I can do that is to get help from someone who can tell the difference. So…" He couldn't believe he was saying this. "I want you to unleash my inner Hollow."

"What?" She jumped away as if he had just had her touch a burning stove. "Why would you want that? I thought you hated it when he was in control."

"Well… Only if he's allowed to do what he wants. But I trust you enough to keep a leash on him. And he's the only one I know who can give a straight answer about the Hollow Reapers. So will you please help me?"

She looked at the ground. Then she looked over her shoulder. Would they let her? Victor and Cedric were both very protective of her. But she did want to help. She looked back and nodded. "Ok. I'll do it."

"Great. Thanks a lot." He ruffled her hair and walked over to where the others were standing around talking. He moved up behind Rukia and whispered to her. "I'm going back up with Linnette."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Are you crazy? Why would you do that?"

"Because I want answers that only one person can give me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just come on. I can't find my way back without you and you know the streets better than I do."

She really had no choice.

While everyone else was distracted, they snuck off back up the ladder with Victor and Cedric close behind. The street was empty. They jumped onto the top of the walls surrounding them and traveled that way. It was safest.

Ichigo explained his idea to the others when they got further away from the manhole. "Since they only attack those who aren't like themselves, I'm sure my Hollow can go in and not be attacked. He might be able to tell what's going on."

"We already tried this with Byakuya and he didn't know what had happened to him."

"Yeah, but that was Byakuya. My other self isn't one of them and he still has all his brains so he might be able to figure things out better than someone who's been infected."

"This is a stupid idea, I hope you realize that, Ichigo."

As they got closer, they could hear the growls and stopped where they were on a rooftop. Ichigo turned to Linnette and gave her the ok to sing to him. She sang softly into his ear and Ichigo closed his eyes entrusting everything to them. He would see them in a little while.

When he opened his eyes again, they were a brilliant gold and darkest black. He growled in his throat and smiled at the sky happy to be free. Linnette stopped singing and backed away. The new Ichigo inhaled the fresh air and exhaled with a growl. His eyes rolled to her and his smiled deepened. "It's good to hear that song again. I missed ya."

"We need your help. If you do a good job, you'll be rewarded with another song."

He hissed, still smiling. "I'm all ears."

"I want you to identify what's happening to the Soul Reapers here in the Soul Society. Can you do that?"

He got to his feet. "I suppose, though I don't fully understand.

Linnette pointed to the street. He followed her finger to a lone Hollow Reaper wandering the streets absentmindedly. Ichigo lowered his body and watched the man's movements with mild amusement. The man turned and walked right into a wall, backing up with a growl and repeating the action twice more before stopping and slumping over with a growl.

"Heh," Ichigo sneered. "This guy's a joke. He ain't no Hollow."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled, pointing. "A real Hollow would never be this stupid. This guy has no idea where he is at all."

"He was a Soul Reaper once. But now he's acting like this. He's effected by Linnette's song so that must mean he's at least part Hollow."

He cocked his head to the side. "Not bloody likely. If he is a Hollow, then he's one retarded one."

Rukia knelt beside Ichigo's body. "We think a virus is causing this in people. Is there anyway you can detect that?"

He snorted, still grinning. "I suppose I could." He looked at Linnette, his eyes drooping. "But… I'll need a little more motivation… if you know what I mean."

Her song was the only thing keeping him here. If she didn't, he would fade away. She hummed him a tune to keep him here a little while longer. After a while she stopped.

He got up and jumped down into the street and stood next to the Hollow Reaper. He turned and looked at the invader. Rukia held her breath, fearing he would be attacked. But the Hollow Reaper eyed him up and down then turned away, uninterested.

Ichigo smiled widely. "See? What'd I tell ya? He's an idiot."

"So they really won't attack anyone they see as a Hollow…"

Ichigo moved closer and jumped in front of the Hollow Reaper, cutting him off. He stopped, looked at Ichigo then turned the other way and continued walking. Ichigo cut him off again and he snarled but didn't attack. He merely turned and went the other way again. "See? Nothing's going on up here" He flicked the man's forehead to prove his point. No satisfied, he punched the man's arm, getting no reaction. He didn't even want to strike back. "What a wuss."

"Just tell us if it's a virus or not!" Rukia called down to him.

Hearing her voice, the Hollow Reaper turned around trying to find its source. Ichigo cut him off again and sniffed his neck and shoulders. "Aside from needing a bath in the worst way, this guy's clean."

She blinked. "That's how you can tell if it's a virus or not? How?"

He shrugged. "Call it instinct. I know these things. It just doesn't seem like a virus to me. I mean, what virus can turn you into a Hollow? It's crap! But it sure seems like one. I mean, it infects people, but I don't think it's natural."

Rukia turned to the others. "Unohana never said it was…"

Ichigo flicked the man's ear. "And he's a pale imitation of a Hollow at that. He's not a real one, not even close. He's a total fake!"

"So they're not real Hollows? Will they turn into real ones?"

He shrugged. "Hard to say for sure. This guy's a long ways away from being anywhere near my level as a Hollow. However… granted, he is very similar."

"Can you tell what's causing this?"

He ran his fingertips over the man's shoulders and along his collarbone. "Well… it's not anything he's ingested. So he didn't eat or drink anything that would've turned him into whatever this is. I don't think he was injected either. So… I dunno. I have no idea why he's like this. Got me."

The Hollow Reaper turned away from Ichigo and wandered down another street away from them. Ichigo jumped back onto the roof and stood beside Linnette.

"Thank you. You helped a lot."

Smiling, he lowered his head to her. "What's my prize?"

Without answering using words, she sang him another song. He melted on the spot, loving it. Her song was like a drug. It was so intoxicating to him. When her song ended, Ichigo was reduced to a puddle on the roof. He rolled onto his stomach and reached out for her. "More… Please, more…"

She refused. "No more for now."

"Eh?" His gold eyes were wide. "Wh- what do you mean? Wasn't I a good boy? I did everything you said. I obeyed you. Wh- why not? Why can't I have more? Just one more, please!"

She shook her head. "Next time."

"B- b- but, please! Please!" He was so desperate to hear her sing. Rukia wondered what it must have been like for him. To want a song so desperately.

"When I need you again, I'll sing. And I will need you again real soon. You'll hear me again."

He looked like a lost child looking for his mother. "I… but I…"

"You were a big help. As long as you're a good Hollow and remain helpful, I'll sing for you."

His puppy eyes started to fade away into darkness. He was losing his hold over Ichigo. He needed her song to remain in this world. "J- just once more..? For a little bit?"

She didn't answer him.

He didn't dare threaten her. It was her will to sing. If he did anything to upset her, she wouldn't do it. As long as he continued to please her, she would sing again for him. And if he were to attack, he would risk damaging her, then he may never hear that song again. It was his only hope to have this body and call it his own and never have to worry about the real Ichigo butting in ever again and taking it back. Not to mention how good her song made him feel. He benefited from it in more than one way. Her song was perfect.

She would sing again. She would sing for him. She promised.

His hand reached out for her at the same moment he lost all strength and fell backwards into Cedric. He held Ichigo's body up under both arms. A moment later his eyes opened. They were brown. He looked around in confusion. "Well? What..?"

"He did what he was supposed to," Linnette told him.

Ichigo stood on his own feet. "Oh, good. And what did we find out?" Not being conscious at the time meant he had no idea what happened while his Hollow was in control.

They filled him in on the way back. It as already sunset. Time passed surprisingly quickly. Ichigo was disappointed that they didn't find more out, but at least they knew more than they did. When they got back underground, they found Unohana passing out food for everyone to eat. They didn't have much, but food was food.

After a small meal, everyone settled down for the night. They used whatever they could to make themselves comfortable on the cold hard ground. Some members of Squad 4 brought along blankets and used them as beds. Hitsugaya didn't like it, but he was encouraged to use Rangiku's lap for a pillow. Hisagi curled up on the ground in a tight ball. The sewer was even colder when you didn't have sleeves to help keep you warm. Linnette's group sat at the far end of the tunnel together. Linnette sat on Cedric's lap. He refused to have her lay on the hard ground. To keep her warm, Victor look off his jacket and draped it over her torso. He patted her head and smiled getting a smile back. Rukia sat beside her captain and asked if he was warm enough. Ichigo sat between her and Cedric.

Linnette looked over at him. "Ichigo, you can use Cedric's lap if you want. The ground looks hard."

Ichigo declined. "Nah, I'm good." It was embarrassing to use another man's lap as a pillow. He already had a feeling that Cedric didn't like him very much. If it weren't on Linnette's orders, he probably wouldn't have a reason to help him at all. Ichigo laid down and used his left arm as a pillow.

_Now what? _he wondered. _Stay underground forever? There must be something we can do. I refuse to believe that this is the way the world is now. There must be a way to solve this. We have to do something_.

* * *

><p>Please review!<strong> ^-^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

There was no way of knowing what time it was. All Ichigo knew was that nothing had changed since last night. It must have been early because most of the Soul Reapers were still asleep. He got up slowly, his left side stiff from laying on it the whole night on a hard surface. Linnette was still asleep in Cedric's lap, her head turned the other way. Cedric's face was calm and was watching her sleep. He, like Victor, didn't know sleep. What else was he supposed to do with his time? His eyes rolled to Ichigo when he saw his movement. That was the only acknowledgement he was given. Ichigo nodded to him in greeting and sat up, stretching his stiff body.

Linnette's head turned to the side and looked at Ichigo. "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled back.

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea. Early."

She looked at the water as if debating whether or not to go back to sleep. Then she looked to her left. Victor was standing up surveying the tunnel. He looked down when he saw her face. Smiling sweetly, he bent down and took her hand. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok, I think." She looked back at Ichigo. "I'm a little hungry."

He looked across the water to the other side where Unohana sat. Beside her were a couple crates he guessed had food in them. She was distributing meals last night out of them. "Unohana has some food. I'll get you something."

She took off Victor's white jacket. "I want to go too and see what there is."

Cedric stood up, tucking his arms under her legs to keep her from falling. He was coming, too.

Ichigo stood up, stretching his legs. There was only one way to cross. He backed up to the wall and jumped to the other side. He landed on the balls of his feet, his heels hanging over the edge. He leaned forward to keep from falling into the dirty water, landing on his knees. When he looked up, he saw Cedric landing behind him, Linnette on his shoulders. Such a feat was no trouble for him. He cleared the whole thing without even a running start. He didn't even stumble.

Ichigo led them over to the captain. She was already up and about, taking inventory of all their medical supplies. She looked up when she saw them. "Hello. Is there something you wanted?"

"Linnette's hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

She turned away to look in the crate beside her. "Hmm…" She lifted it up and held it out for Ichigo. "I'm afraid this is all we have left. There's more people than we have food. I'm sorry."

Inside was a loaf of bread and two pears. That was it? Ichigo didn't complain. He knew that no one was prepared for this. They only managed to grab what little they could and ran for it. They were lucky that Squad 4 had thought ahead that much. He reached inside and took out the small loaf.

"Thank you."

He dug his thumbs into the loaf and broke it in half, giving Linnette the bigger half. He knew how much she tended to eat. She reached over Cedric's head and took in in both hands and started chowing down. Ichigo ripped off a corner of bread and ate his more slowly.

"I was afraid this would happen," Unohana was saying. "We only managed to bring so much with us. This is all we have left and we have a few dozen Soul Reapers to feed." She noticed that Cedric wasn't eating. "Don't you want any?"

"I don't eat."

"Hm?" She looked surprised. "Is that right?"

"You need the food for others."

"True…" She sighed. "But once these last few things run out, we'll have nothing. Someone will have to go above and get some more. But that's risky… to find it then bring enough back for everyone. It's dangerous."

Isane appeared being another crate, this one of medical supplies. "Captain, I will go. You must stay here. We can't let anything happen to you. I'll do it."

She smiled. "That's brave of you, Isane, but I'd rather you stay here. We need as many medics as we can… Though in this situation, I fail to see how useful we'd be. For any other injuries, sure. But this is something we cannot combat. At least not now. Perhaps in time, once we gather more information."

Isane looked troubled. "But if we don't find food soon, people will starve. And water, too. We need clean water. We're on our last few canteens."

"People will die of thirst before hunger. The water comes first."

"I'll go."

Everyone looked at Cedric.

"I'll do it. There's not an issue with me going."

Unohana looked concerned. "I couldn't ask you. It wouldn't be right to… You're not even a Soul Reaper. I wouldn't feel right about that."

"I'm more powerful and faster than a Soul Reaper. There's no problem."

Isane looked outraged and spoke up about it. "Are you claiming that you know more than us? We've trained. What training have you had?"

"None. But it's unnecessary."

She scoffed. "And what about the plague that's going on up there? What makes you think you won't turn into one on them like all the others?"

"Because my body can't be damaged. I've never know sickness nor will I ever."

"Well, isn't that being a little-"

"It's true. And I believe that I am immune to it. My body is different from yours and a human's. I don't even have blood to spill and I can't get hurt. It makes more sense for me to go than someone who can."

"Are you hearing this madness, Captain?"

Rather than look skeptical like her lieutenant, Unohana looked intrigued. "Indeed?"

He nodded.

"Then you wouldn't mind proving it?"

He looked over her shoulder. "May I borrow that knife you have in that box?"

She turned and fished the small knife out of the box behind her and handed it over to Ichigo who passed it on to Cedric.

He took it in his right hand and held up his left. He plunged the blade deep into his left palm letting the tip come out the other side.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Isane was on her feet. She looked at Cedric as if he had gone completely insane.

"It's alright. See?" He pulled the knife back out and held up his hand for the others to see. There wasn't even a mark and the blade was clean.

This spectacle was nothing Ichigo hadn't seen countless times before. His expression didn't change in the slightest. Isane, however, ended up on the floor. Her legs had given out from shock.

Unohana was on her feet and coming over to Cedric. "If I may…"

He gave her his hand. She examined it thoroughly. She turned his palm over and checked the other side. "Amazing. There's not even a mark." She looked up at him. "May I give it a try?"

Ichigo blinked. She actually wanted to try it herself?

He handed over the knife. She took it in her hand and stabbed his hand a second time.

"C- Captain!" Isane gasped.

The knife was in him, but there was no blood. She took it back out to find his hand undamaged. She didn't even see the wound closing. It was as if the attack never took place. She did it again to be sure. And then a third time. "This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it." She looked up at his unchanged face. "Do you even feel that? Do you feel pain?"

"Hardly. I feel… but…" He watched her take the knife out again. "It doesn't really hurt. I can feel it go in me, but only slightly. It's not very painful."

"How is that even possible..?" Isane crouched still trembling over the whole thing. She couldn't understand why someone would inflict such an injury on themselves willingly. And on top of that, emerge completely unharmed.

"Isane, you really should come and see this. It's phenomenal." Unohana turned back to Cedric. "I've never seen anything like this. His body's not even healing."

"… it's not?"

"No. It's faster than instantaneous. It's as if it never happened. There's no wound. It's as if the knife passed right through him. Even with instant regeneration, you tend to see the wound closing at least. You would see the injury. But with him, there's nothing. He has no blood in his body, yet he functions perfectly. It's fantastic. He's one of a kind."

"Victor is just like me."

"You're the same? That man there in the suit?"

"That's correct."

Unohana looked at the girl on his shoulder. "What about her? What is she? Does she hold the same abilities as you?"

"No," Cedric answered. "She is human. She bleeds. And I should tell you that now before you test it. If you inflict any injury on her, I will have to take action against you. Understand that."

Meaning, of course, that he would attack Unohana and possibly try to kill her for harming his little girl.

Never taking it as a threat, the captain smiled. "Rest assured, I would never do such a thing. And never to a child, a young girl, no less." She looked up at Linnette. "Young girl, I'm Captain Unohana of Squad 4. I am a doctor. If you have any injuries or illnesses, please tell me at once and I will help heal you."

Linnette smiled. "Sure thing. Thanks." She shoved the last bit of bread into her mouth.

Unohana smiled. "Is this your child?"

He paused before answering. "Legally, yes. We adopted her."

"So you're not her parent."

"Our relationship is… complicated."

"In what way?"

Cedric paused again. "She created us."

Unohana didn't seem that surprised. "How old are you, Cedric?"

"About 30 or so. Maybe less."

"I know that is how you appear, but what I want to know is how long have you been alive?"

Even Ichigo wanted to know this.

He sighed quietly. "Five years."

"The same for Victor?"

"Yes." He reached up and placed his hand on Linnette's knee. "Going on six years soon. She was about eight when we picked her up."

Unohana smiled, seeming to understand their relationship a lot better than anyone had figured.

Cedric returned to the matter at hand. "It would be wise for me to go up and retrieve food and other supplies for your group. Tell me what you need."

Her smiled faded slightly. "Even with all of your abilities, you couldn't possibly carry all that back here by yourself. And do you even know the layout of the Serieritei?"

"No," he admitted.

"I'll go with him," said Ichigo.

"I'll come along, too!" Linnette cheered. "I'll be a big help."

Isane was on her feet again. "What could you do? You're just a little girl and you're only a human. You don't stand a chance against those Hollows up there."

Linnette looked offended. "But they won't hurt me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Her singing has the power to control Hollows and anyone with Hollow abilities," Ichigo answered for her. "I've seen it a bunch of times."

Hearing that almost made Isane fall down again. "What? Are you serious?"

No one told her any different.

It didn't take long for them to come up with a party to forage for food. Rukia went with them because she knew the area best out of all of them. Ichigo, because he wanted to, Linnette for the same reason and Cedric because he didn't go anywhere without her. Linnette told Victor to stay behind and look after everyone while they were gone, just in case anything happened.

Rukia took them to the nearest building, Squad 4's barracks. Unohana told them where to look for supplies. She had plenty of medical supplies, but told them that she had neglected to bring along some antibiotics. She told them where in the building to find food and water.

They checked the building and hurried to the first room they could find. It was a large white room packed with medical supplies. Ichigo and Rukia opened cupboards to find the medicine Unohana asked for. Rukia found a couple bottles while Ichigo gathered up a couple of clean sheets and medic bags. Then it was a quick stop to the kitchen on the first floor.

It looked like a normal kitchen. Pots and pans were hanging from the low ceiling and there were bowls and dishes on the counter along trays of untouched foods. Linnette and Rukia opened up the pantry and found tons of good things to eat. On the counter next to an icebox was a whole tray of freshly made rice balls just waiting to be eaten. And just their luck, a whole keg of water. They laid out their blankets on the table and started to gather up as much food as they could. They left behind the uncooked meat, knowing it would be difficult to cook it under ground in a sewer. But there was plenty of bread, cheese, fruits and vegetables. And tons of rice. They gave the biggest load to Cedric to carry, being the biggest of all of them. Linnette wanted to carry her own load to help out the team. She lifted a bag half her size onto her back, her knees bending under its weight.

"Are you sure you can handle all that?"

She nodded while trying to keep her footing. "Yeah, no problem."

"Remember you have to carry that and run at the same time without falling. Maybe someone else should take-"

Rukia suddenly grabbed Ichigo by the back of his head and shoved him to the ground. Before he could yell at her, she put a finger to her lips then pointed out the open door. Growling.

Cedric took the bag off Linnette's back and hid her under a table out of sight. Ichigo rolled under the other table along with Rukia. They used their stuffed bags of supplies to hid themselves, dragging them in front of the legs of the tables. They waited.

A female Soul Reaper entered the kitchen growling softly. She dragged her knuckles through the air as she walked hunched over, he mouth hanging wide open. A snarl escaped her as she moved across the room.

Rukia lowered her head, resting her chin on the cold floor. Ichigo lowered himself as well throwing an arm over Rukia's back to help shield her.

The female moved to the window on the far end of the room and walked face-first into the glass. She backed up and did it again two more times before turning away. She came towards them. Ichigo held his breath. He looked under the other table and noticed that Cedric was clenching his knuckles, getting ready to attack should she come any closer to Linnette. Ichigo prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Luck was on his side. The Soul Reaper turned and headed back the way she came. Her shoulder bumped the wall on her way out, giving it no notice. She wandered back into the hall with a snarl.

The group waited until her growling and footsteps were gone before getting up. Ichigo pushed the bag of food aside and helped Rukia up. "We'd better get going. It's only a matter of time before others show up as well."

They gathered up the food they could get and made a break for the nearest door. The path back to the manhole was uneventful. No one bothered them. It seemed that they had all moved on somewhere else. Cedric and Linnette went down first and caught the bags thrown down to them by Ichigo and Rukia. Then they went down as well. They carried everything back to the underground camp.

Everyone was trilled to see them. Especially the food. Ichigo and the others handed the goods over to the Captain of Squad 4. She thanked them and distributed the food to the hungry Soul Reapers lining up beside her.

"Thank you very much for all of this. We should be good for the next day or so if we ration it."

Ichigo looked around at all the Soul Reapers eating their late breakfast in quiet. His eyebrows narrowed. Something was amiss. "Um… Where's Soi Fon?"

Everyone who heard the question looked around. "No one's seen her all day."

"Crap."

Momo stood up and waved over to the group in a panic. "Little Shiro's gone, too!"

They pieced together what might have happened. "You think he went looking for her?"

"Seems that way."

"Most of her squad's been picked off, what the hell does she think she's going to accomplish?"

Ichigo turned around and started going back the way he came. "I'll find them."

"Are you crazy?" Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "We just got back! You saw how bad things are up there!"

"Not today. We only saw one Hollow Reaper."

"But there's tons of them out there. You just have to find them. It's like you said, they've all moved on elsewhere. Question is where. You can't just go out there and start searching by yourself in such a big area. An area you know very little of, I'll remind you."

"So what? We just leave them out there? I can't do that!"

"They chose this. Let them do what they want. It's none of our concern."

Ichigo twisted his arm out of her grasp. "It concerns me. We can't lose two captains just because one of them is being stupid and stubborn. Toshiro probably thought the same which is why he's going after her."

"Then he's being dumb because now we have two missing captains instead of one. If he wants to go after her, that's fine. But there's no reason why that should encourage all of us to do the same. We're staying here. We can't afford to lose anymore people. This is all that's left!"

"I don't care!" Ichigo's words echoed off the sewer walls. In an instant, all eyes were on him. "I'm not leaving them out there on their own. Captains or not, they need help. Strength no longer has anything to do with this. Besides, we can't stay down here forever. What, were you guys just going to live down here the rest of your lives because it's the only place that's safe? How are we ever going to solve this problem if we do that? This isn't the only place that's effected, you know. My town is suffering, too. And I'm not going to leave my sisters in a world that's bound to tear them apart or turn them into monsters like everyone else."

Rukia couldn't find the words.

Hisagi took this opportunity to speak up. "You know… since everyone thought that this was a virus, a disease, a lot of people just thought it would blow over. Who knows? Maybe in a couple of days things will be back to normal."

"I doubt it. Things are getting worse. They're not getting any better. It's escalating. This is acting more like a plague than anything."

Unohana agreed. "It does seem to act like a plague. And those are not easily cured. Those don't just blow over. Ichigo's right, we cannot stay here forever. However, we need a plan. We need more information and decide from there what to do."

"So we're going to have a meeting about this now?"

Ichigo hated the idea of having to sit around and wait while everyone took their time deciding things. They were wasting time. They should be out there looking for them.

"I vote we go looking for those two and bring them back if we can." Linnette threw her hand up into the air.

Ichigo was glad to have someone on his side, but Linnette wasn't enough.

"Uh, Captain..?" Hanataro peered around the corner like a curious animal. "Um, I'll be happy to accompany them to the surface. I know my way back. I'll go."

"I'll be going if Linnette's going," said Cedric.

"Then we have a team," Ichigo smiled. "Besides, even if we don't find them, we can always gather more supplies and look for survivors in the meantime so it won't be a wasted trip."

Rukia sighed heavily. "You're an idiot… but I'm going, too. Just in case."

Victor stepped forward, but Linnette put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "No, not you." He looked at her as if she had just stabbed him through the heart. His confused expression willed her to explain further. "If we have too many people with us, it'll be hard to travel without being noticed, right? And someone who's immune has to stay here with the group. I want you to wait here for me, ok? If I need help, I can always call, right? And Cedric will be with me."

Victor lifted his head. He looked like an animal unsure of his master's commands. When Cedric nodded, Victor looked back down at Linnette, assured. "Very well." He mustered a smile. "I'll remain here until you return. Be safe, my little princess." He bent down and kissed her forehead. They hugged and Linnette went back to be with Cedric.

Unohana and the others wished them luck and the team went up the ladder to the surface. Everyone else sat back along the wall and waited.

Hisagi hugged his knees to his chest, trying to warm his bare arms. He looked around. "Say, Captain Unohana?"

"Yes?" she asked from across the water.

"Ichigo took Rukia with him, right?"

"Yes."

"Who else went?"

"I sent Hanataro from my Squad, the girl Linnette went along with Cedric."

"So Ichigo, Rukia, Hanataro, Linnette, and Cedric. Five people in total?"

"Yes, that's correct. Why?"

Hisagi looked to his left where a small pink blanket sat alone. "Because Momo's gone, too."

* * *

><p>People just don't listen, do they? -_-'<p>

Please review! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Hanataro led the group this time. He carefully peered around corners and led them down the less known routes. He put out his arm to warn them of oncoming Hollow Reapers. They passed by the group with moans and growls, never looking their way. Once they had passed, Hanataro led them down another street.

"Where are we going?" Linnette asked.

"I heard Captain Soi Fon talking. She said that her team have a meeting point somewhere along this route. I thought we'd start there first and see if she's in that area. I figured she'd go there at some point," Hanataro said.

"That's good thinking. At least we're not wandering around with no leads."

Hanataro stopped up ahead and looked from left to right. "Uh…"

"What's wrong?"

He pointed. "There's two roads here. I'm not sure which leads to the meeting point. Should we split up?"

Ichigo didn't think it was such a bad idea. "Ok. Linnette and Cedric will go with you so you have some protection. I guess Rukia and I will go this way together. Alright?"

"Ok."

"Where should we meet up?"

"How about back here in a few minutes?"

"Ok, I guess that'll work. Be careful you two."

"You, too."

The team split up and went in different directions. Ichigo went with Rukia down the right side of the street. It led them right to a large building. Rukia started up the steps, looking in all directions. Thinking it safe, she slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"Clear," she whispered and opened the door wide enough for both of them to walk inside.

Papers were everywhere on the floor. Broken glass crunched beneath their feet as they walked. There was torn cloth near the entrance hinting that someone's clothing had been torn off during a struggle. They walked up the next flight of stairs to the second floor. Rukia didn't look at Ichigo the entire time. Once they had traveled halfway down the hall, he decided to ask her why.

"Rukia."

"Don't talk to me."

"What did I do?"

She turned around glaring at him. "We were safe back there and you keep sending us back up! There's no guarantee that we'll find them and yet we're here. I think it makes little sense. We're doing just what Captain Hitsugaya's doing and you yourself called it stupid. So why are we here?"

"I was just trying to help. And I don't see the point in staying down there the rest of our lives."

"Not the rest of our lives. Just until we can figure something out. That's all."

Ichigo sighed. "Look, it's happening in my town, too. I know what you're-"

She grabbed the front of his kimono. "Don't give me that! No, you don't! At least you know your sisters are safe! I watched my brother turn into a monster! Byakuya's not like that! He's a noble and he has class and intelligence. To see him reduced to this… and on top of that, he came after me! He tried to kill me, Ichigo! We had to lock him in a cage like an animal! And now he's on the loose so there's no way of knowing where he is or what state he's in. And on top of that, Renji's missing now, too! I have no idea where he is or if he's safe or if he's already turned into one of them. I don't know! There are only seven members from Squad 13 left. How do you think I feel? You think you know, but you don't! I'm scared and I'm worried and I'm angry! And it's all I can do to keep it in check! The more you're bringing me up here, the more I think I'm going to lose it!"

Ichigo's face softened and she let go of his kimono.

"Ichigo… I'm afraid I'm going to turn into one of them. The more we're up here, the more likely it's going to happen. We don't even know how you get it. We know it's contagious, but to what extent and how is the problem. Not only that but…" Her voice lowered. "What if I find more people I care about trying to kill me? I'd like to think that Renji's still ok, but not knowing… But what if I do find out and it's the worst I imagined? And Byakuya… What's he going to do next?"

He wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure how.

"This has never happened before, Ichigo and no one's prepared for it. And I've seen it. I've seen people from my Squad turn into Hollow Reapers and come after me when I was only trying to help them." Deep down, it effected her so much because it was like reliving what happened to Kaien over and over again and again. Everyone she saw turn into a Hollow Reaper was like watching Kaien's transformation. It was hard enough to see it once, but now she had to witness it over and over again in other people. The people she loved. Byakuya… When she saw his transformation, it kept fluctuating between the face of her big brother and Kaien's face. She saw him in Byakuya's face. Kaien was Byakuya, Byakuya was Kaien. She didn't know how much more she could take. And she didn't think she could bare the strength needed to kill him if it came to that. She could never bring herself to kill her brother. But what if it came to that?

Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder, trying to show her some small bit of comfort. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do to help. In his palm, he could feel her shaking, trying hard not to cry in front of him. Fighting back her fear and whatever else she may have been feeling. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew she was suffering a lot more than she let on.

"Sorry. I didn't think about that. I didn't realize…"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He wanted to say something, but what? 'Ok'? No, she might start another fight. 'I'm sorry' again? No, she would insist everything was ok and get mad at him for repeating himself. So he remained silent.

It was for the best. If he had broken the silence between them, they would have missed the dull crash down the hall. They both looked in the direction of the loud sound. There was another loud crash and four loud bangs.

"What the hell is that?"

Another bang. Two thuds. A crash.

Screaming.

"Ah!"

There was a loud bang followed by a pair of voices and running footsteps.

Down at the end of the hall came two Soul Reapers. They skidded on the smooth floor on their way around the corner. It was Ikkaku and Yumichika. They were running towards them at top speed. Yumichika kept checking over his shoulder back the way they came looking terrified. They were both yelling as they ran.

"Run, you sons of bitches! Run!" Ikkaku screamed running past Rukia and Ichigo.

Yumichika was close behind screaming his head off.

There was a thunderous crash down the hall and Ichigo and Rukia looked. Something large went flying into the wall which looked a lot like a reinforced door. A moment later came a tidal wave of Hollow Reapers. At least 50 or 60 were packed together down the hall, all growling and snarling as they came rushing towards them. The massive herd caught sight of the two in the middle of the hall and roared, all starving for flesh.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Go!"

They turned and run after Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ichigo looked over his shoulder. The crowd took up the entire width of the hallway. They were all keeping up with the smaller group. Their roars were deafening. Ikkaku quickly turned down one hallway and then another, making a U-turn. The others followed and hid with their backs against the wall. The herd of Hollow Reapers raced down the other hallway, still in pursuit of their intended prey. None bothered to look their way, luckily. They waited until they were all gone to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

Rukia answered for the boys. "We were looking for survivors and supplies. And you?"

Ikkaku panted. "What does it look like? Running for our damn lives, that's what."

"We stood our ground and fought back as long as we could," said Yumichika. "We had to fight against a lot of our Squad. Then things got a lot worse when our healthy members started to turn. We're the only ones left."

"What about Kenpachi?

"Pa!" Ikkaku snorted. "He took off ages ago."

"He ran away?"

"Nah, he didn't run. He didn't see the point. After all, you can't kill them."

Yumichika went into more detail. "You see, we were given the orders not to kill them. When the Captain heard that he thought that it was a total waste of his time. What's the point in fighting them if you're not allowed to kill them? So he said that he'd go off and do his own thing and left us to do want we wanted. Haven't seen him or the Lieutenant since."

"So no one knows where he is?"

"Nope."

Ichigo scoffed. "Knowing him, he's one of them by now."

"What makes you so damn sure?"

"That's how he is. He actually lets people attack him and he doesn't run away. If he was caught in a crowd of them, he wouldn't do anything about it. He probably got infected. Yachiru, too."

No one argued that.

"We only ran once we saw how bad things were getting. Don't want to end up like them. So we took off."

"Not allowed to kill them either, so I see the Captain's point."

Rukia looked out into the hall. "They're inside the building now. A whole bunch of them."

"Yeah. We tried to block the door but there were too many of them so…"

"So that's what all the noise was about…"

Yumichika brushed himself off. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Back the way we came, I guess." Rukia walked out into the hall. "Ok, let's go."

They walked down the hall as quietly as they could and came to the top of the staircase. Rukia started down the stairs only to get cut off by a Hollow Reaper. It made a grab for her leg but Ichigo pulled her back in time. 20 Hollow Reapers were all huddled together at the base of the stairs. They were blocking their only way out. Once the others saw them, they attacked, scrambling up the stairs.

The group turned and ran back the way they came. They went up another flight of stairs to the third floor and down the hall. More Hollow Reapers wandered into the hall in front of them.

"This way! Hurry!"

They ducked into the nearest office they could find and slammed the door shut. They locked it, but that alone wasn't going to be enough to keep them out.

"The desk!" Rukia pointed. Ikkaku and Yumichika grabbed it turning it on its side and dumping the papers to the floor. They lifted it and put it against the door with a thud. It was a heavy desk made of thick wood. They needed more.

"That!"

They grabbed a bookcase and dragged it over to the door. As they were laying it against the door, the wood splintered and a hand reached through grabbing Yumichika's left arm.

"Ahh! Let go! Let go!"

Ikkaku looked over the side of the bookcase and was already unsheathing his sword.

"Help! Get it off! Let me go!"

Ikkaku raised his sword.

"No, no! Wait!" Ichigo held him back.

"Get off me!"

It was unneeded. Yumichika managed to twist his arm free and pulled away from the door. A pair of hands reached through the small opening and tried to grab him again. They blocked the opening with the bookcase and started to barricade the door with anything else they had on hand.

Yumichika fell to the floor with a tumbling breath.

"Are you alright?"

He looked at his arm. "Y- yeah. I'm ok. It just grabbed me. That's all." He held his arm close to his body while he fought to catch his breath. "Whew! That was close. I was afraid I was going to turn into one of them."

"That would suck."

The pounding on the door grew worse as more Hollow Reapers began to show up. They threw themselves against the door, desperate to get inside.

"Shhh! If we're quiet, they'll go away."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Rukia. "I've seen it before. They'll lose interest if we make no noise for a while."

They sat on the far end of the office without another word and waited. It was agonizing, having to wait while listening to the Hollow Reapers pounding on the other side of the door. But after four minutes had gone by, the pounding began to quiet. Some of the Hollow Reapers started to leave and wander elsewhere. However, others decided to stay and growl just outside the door.

"Is there another way out of here?" Rukia asked softly.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the window. "We could go out this way."

"But we're on the third floor."

"Doesn't matter." He stood up and looked outside. "… Or maybe it does."

Down below were even more Hollow Reapers. They covered the street just outside the building. If they were to jump down, they would get torn apart in moments. There were far too many. And there was no way they could jump to a roof nearby. There were no other buildings near this one. Their only hope was to jump and hopefully land on the narrow tops of the walls that separated the streets. But they were too far away and it was very risky with the number of Hollow Reapers out there.

"Looks like we're going to have to wait until they start to wander away."

"And how long's that going to take?"

"I don't know. A few minutes… an hour?"

Yumichika shuttered on the floor.

"Well, sorry, but I can't help that."

"No, not you." He huddled over. "A shiver went up my spine. That's all."

Ikkaku listened outside the door. There were still growls going on outside. "Even if they were to leave, we're still stuck. With so many in the street, we'll have to wait until they all leave." Ikkaku looked at Ichigo. "So how long have you been here?"

"A day I guess."

"Well, welcome to shit land." He put his back to the wall behind him. "It all happened so damn fast… What about your home?"

"About the same."

"Hm. Sorry to hear that. But what are you gonna do?"

Yumichika looked up at Ichigo. "So where have you been staying?"

"Underground in the sewer."

"Sounds lovely," he snorted. "Wouldn't catch me dead down there. Filthy. What about your home? Is it like this, too?"

"Yeah. Ikkaku just asked that."

"Oh. I thought he asked something else. I wasn't really listening." He looked back at the door. "Think it'll hold?"

Ichigo shrugged. "For a little bit at least."

Yumichika shut his eyes as if he were in pain. "How's it… looking out there? They gone yet?"

"It's only been a minute."

"Just check, will you?"

Ichigo looked out the window. "Still there. All of them."

"Oh." Yumichika shut his eyes and doubled over. "Oh!"

"What? What?" Ichigo bent down. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing… Nothing." Yumichika panted. "Just a cramp. A bad one."

"Cramp?"

"Yeah…" He held his middle as if he were in great pain and rocked back and forth slightly. "We haven't eaten anything all day."

Ikkaku agreed. "We're both starving. But what can you do?"

"Ohh!" Yumichika held his midsection with both arms. "Ow!"

"Shh! Shh!" Rukia waved her arms at him. "Be quiet, Yumichika. You'll attract more of them."

He winced in pain and rocked to the side. "It hurts! Ow! My..! Oh!"

The pounding resumed. The Hollow Reapers must have heard him and knew that their prey was inside. They had to keep Yumichika as quiet as they could.

His loud moaning quieted somewhat but he was still making a good deal of noise. After another minute, it was reduced to small whimpers and slow panting. He hung his head, sitting slumped on the middle of the floor. "I'm so hungry…"

"Ok. I know."

"I'm so very hungry..!"

"Shh, shh. Ok, I get it. Ok."

Yumichika whimpered. "I had no idea someone could be so hungry. No idea. I had no idea someone could be this hungry. It's painful. It hurts. It hurts, I'm so hungry."

"Ok, ok." Ichigo got up and started checking drawers in the desk they had propped against the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for food. It's an office, right? Don't people in offices usually keep food stashed around in places like these? I'm just looking for something that will keep him quiet for a while." He dug around in all the drawers. He had to find something, anything, no matter how small it my be. He was hoping for a lunchbox of some kind. "Ah-ha!" Under a folder in one of the top drawers was a lone pear. It would have to do.

"I'm hungry… I'm so hungry… I want to eat…"

Ichigo hurried over and knelt in front of Yumichika. "It's ok. I got you something."

"I want to eat…"

"Ok. Look. I got you some food. See?"

Yumichika lifted his head and looked at him. His eyes were watery and his skin was pale. He was covered with sweat. Strands of his moist hair lay sticking loosely to his forehead. "… I'm so… hungry…"

"I know."

"I want… I want to eat…"

"Ok." Ichigo held up the pear. "Here. I got you some food. You can eat this."

Yumichika was looking at Ichigo's outstretched hand. "I want to eat…"

"Go ahead."

"I'm… so… hungry…"

"Eat this."

Yumichika moved a little closer. "I'm so… very… very… hungry…" He brought his face closer to Ichigo's hand. "I want… I want… I… I want… to… I want to… Eat." He opened his mouth wide and Ichigo jumped back, dropping the pear to the floor.

He scrambled back.

"Ichigo, what's the matter?"

He panted and quickly got to his feet. "He…"

"I want to eat."

"He tried to take a bite out of me! He wasn't going for the pear, he was going for my hand!"

Yumichika fell forward onto the floor as if he were bowing for forgiveness. "Eat!" He scrapped his forehead along the floor. "I want to eat!" He threw up his head with a roar. His yellow eyes burned into everything he looked at.

"He's one of them!"

"B- but how?" Ikkaku backed away. "They only touched him. All they did was touch him! You mean you can get it from a simple touch?"

Yumichika lifted himself onto all fours and let out a screech that cracked the windows and sent them shattering to the floor. He snarled at them and lowered himself, preparing to pounce.

"Yumichika, snap out of it! It's us! Remember?"

He roared and leapt at them, slamming into the wall behind them as they made a hasty retreat.

His transformation was quick. A lot faster than the others. Why did it happen in so little time?

"Yumichika!"

He roared again and leapt at Ichigo. He dove out of the way in time. Yumichika got up, standing on two legs and turning with a wicked glare. His glowing eyes landed on Ikkaku. "What's wrong? What's the matter, Ikkaku? It's your old pal, Yumichika! Don't you remember me? Don't you know me at all? It's me! You're old buddy! Old pal!" He threw his head back and laughed wildly.

"You're not yourself. You're not the real Yumichika."

"What are you saying, Ikkaku? I am me. I know who I am. Don't you? It's me. Why do you look so scared?" He leapt at him again and slammed into the bookcase, knocking it over. He rolled to his feet and stood up. His twisted look of insanity shifted to a look of intense pain and misery. "It hurts! It hurts so bad! Please… Please help me! Help me, please! It hurts!" He reached towards them with his right hand. In a flash, his expression changed again to pure insanity. "Won't you help me?"

Ichigo and Ikkaku ran to the other side of the room. "We can't dodge him forever!"

"I know that! And this is a small room!"

Yumichika roared again. The pounding grew louder outside and the desk started to move aside. The Hollow Reapers outside were starting to break their way in. Rukia threw herself onto the desk to keep the door shut.

"Someone do something! I can't hold it forever!"

"But there's no way out! We're trapped in here with him!"

Ichigo looked outside ignoring the growls coming from the street below. "There's only one way out of here now." He ran to the window and stuck his head outside. "Cedric!"

At once, their savior showed up, perched on the windowsill. "What's wrong?"

Without words, Ichigo pointed back at Yumichika who was now going after Rukia. She jumped away from the desk and fell back with a scream. Yumichika's mouth opened wide and he prepared to rip her apart. In a flash, Cedric delivered a swift kick to his rib and sent him flying into the door. Cedric picked Rukia up in his left arm and returned to the window. A loud noise made him turn back. The door broke apart and the Hollow Reapers from the hall started to pile inside. Yumichika led them in the attack, jumping from off the desk and over to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku held up a chair in defense and held back Yumichika. "Go! Get out of here!"

"But-"

"I'll catch up! Go!"

Cedric was not about to let this man sacrifice himself and become one of them. And in such a stupid unnecessary way. He grabbed Ichigo, threw him over his shoulder and then grabbed Ikkaku by the collar of his kimono and pulled him out the window. Cedric leapt through the air, high over the heads of all the Hollow Reapers below and onto one of the narrow wall. Then he jumped to another and another and then to the roof of a building and ran to where he had left Linnette and Hanataro.

Ichigo clung to Cedric's shirt as he bolted feeling as if he were about to be thrown off any second. Ikkaku kept struggling to get himself free, but Cedric had a good grip on him. He came to rest on another roof and set them all down. Linnette was waiting for them with Hanataro.

"Are you guys ok? What happened?"

Ichigo slid off Cedric's back and stumbled a little. It took him a while to answer. What had just happened was starting to sink in. Yumichika became one of them. He attacked the group. He was grabbed. He attacked.

"All they did was touch him," Ikkaku muttered. "All they did was touch him. That's all they did. Only a touch. That's it."

Ichigo caught his breath and answered Linnette's question calmly. "Yum- Yumichika was attacked and turned into one of them. He's a Hollow Reaper now and attacked us. Cedric saved us."

No one spoke.

Rukia looked over the edge of the roof to the street. "We can't stay here. We have to go back. We lost one person, let's not lose anymore."

"Yeah." Ichigo looked at Ikkaku on the ground. _At least we can bring back one person_, he thought to himself.

Ikkaku got to his feet. "Guess that means I'm tagging along with you guys, huh?"

"Where else would you go? You're the only one left…" Rukia held her tongue. "What I mean is… It's safe in the sewers."

Ikkaku didn't say anything but the grip on his sword tightened.

"Let's get moving."

They went as far as they could across rooftops then went to the streets. Rukia led them back towards the manhole. It was more or less uneventful. Ichigo kept looking over his shoulder, not at the street, but at Linnette and Hanataro. They were whispering to each other and giggling quietly. They seemed to be having fun. Hanataro took her hand and she tugged at his, playing a game. A fast friendship, Ichigo could tell already. They were getting along great. He wondered how things went while they were separated.

Then his eyes caught some movement behind them. A small group of Hollow Reapers had discovered them and started to follow.

"We gotta move! Now! Go!"

The two turned around and saw the group. Gasping in fear they ran for it. The group chased them, snarling and growling. Linnette couldn't keep up and started to stumble over her heeled shoes. Cedric fell behind the group and picked her up under his arm and continued running. Lifting her in mid-step caused one of her shoes to slip off her feet.

"Oh!" She looked over Cedric's arm and watched it fall to the ground.

Hanataro who had been running alongside her turned back. "Don't worry, I got it!"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

He bent down and picked up her fallen shoe and held it in both hands. "I got it!" He smiled proudly.

"Hanataro!"

The warning came too late. He was grabbed behind by a Hollow Reaper. Another one grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. A third grabbed the bag he wore on his back and pulled. Hanataro fell back, his face frozen in terror.

Ichigo turned back to help him.

"Leave him!"

Ichigo looked back. Ikkaku was yelling at him.

"Just leave him behind! It's too late now!"

Ichigo looked back. He saw Hanataro's hand reach out for them, begging for help. Ichigo's legs shook. "I can't just leave him! Not like this!" He ran back.

Rukia turned around, calling his name.

Ichigo reached out and took Hanataro's hand and pulled. The Hollow Reapers pulled him back. A forth was on his way towards them. Ichigo heaved and yanked Hanataro free. He pulled him into his chest and ran with him back to the group. The Hollow Reapers gave chase. Hanataro hobbled, trying to keep up with Ichigo's quicker steps.

"Cedric, help them!"

Obeying her command, Cedric went back for the two Soul Reapers. At the last moment, he set Linnette on the ground and tucked his body. Like a football player, he dashed past Ichigo and Hanataro and rammed into the Hollow Reapers, knocking them into the air. They landed on the ground at the far end of the street, moaning in pain. They were unable to stand. Cedric turned back and picked up Linnette.

"Move."

They ran down another street and into a narrow space between buildings. It wasn't much, but it was all the cover they had.

Ichigo set Hanataro down and checked him over. "Did they bite you? What happened?"

Hanataro panted, shaking. "Uh… Uh…" He swallowed. "Uh… They grabbed me, that's all. They just grabbed me. They didn't hurt me at all." He held up the shoe. He managed to hold onto it after all. "Oh, this is for you. I got it for you, miss."

Grateful, Linnette hopped over and offered her bare foot to him. He helped her put it back on. "Thanks a bunch."

"You just went back for her shoe?" Rukia groaned. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? What were you thinking?"

He gave a nervous shrug. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I just saw it fall and thought I could get it for her. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slow down the group."

"I was more concerned about you than any-"

Rukia was shoved aside by Ikkaku raising his sword above his head. He took aim at Hanataro.

"No! What are you doing?" Linnette threw herself in front of Hanataro, shielding him.

He followed through with the attack, even with her there. Unable to allow it, Cedric stepped in and grabbed the sword in his right hand, holding it in place.

"Let me go! Stop it!"

"No, you stop it, Ikkaku! What are you doing?"

Ikkaku took his left hand off the handle of his sword and pointed at Hanataro trembling on the ground. "You heard him! You saw it! He was grabbed! He's going to turn into one of them!"

"So you're going to kill him?"

"It's better than him coming after us!"

"But kill him?"

"So what? He's from Squad 4! He doesn't matter! He's a weakling anyway! Trust me, he won't be missed."

"No! Don't!" Linnette held Hanataro tightly, throwing her arms around his shoulders and placing her head against his. "That's no reason to kill him! Please!"

Cedric took Ikkaku's weapon away.

"Being from Squad 4 makes him a doctor, doesn't it? He can heal people. He's valuable."

"Not in this situation. When he can cure this, we'll talk."

"Look," said Rukia. "Just because he got grabbed doesn't mean that he's going to change."

"Why not? That's what happened to Yumichika and look what happened to him!"

"That doesn't mean it'll happen to him, too."

"You saw what happened. A simple touch can turn you into one of them. I'm not risking it."

Linnette didn't budge an inch. She was protecting Hanataro.

Ichigo frowned. "Just give it a few minutes."

"Yeah, a few minutes, great. That's how long it took for Yumichika to change. What are you stupid?"

"No. What I mean is if he doesn't change by then you can assume he's fine. Ok? Will you give me that at least?"

Ikkaku huffed and turned away. "Do what you want. But if you all get infected because of him, don't come crying to me."

Linnette loosened her grip on Hanataro and sat beside him. He gave her a fearful look. "Am I… I'm not really going to change, am I?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. That's all."

The group sat and waited. Time slowly ticked by and all eyes were on Hanataro. After an hour had passed, Ichigo felt that it was safe enough and turned to Ikkaku. "There. It's been a whole hour."

"So what?"

"So… it took Yumichika less than ten minutes to change. Hanataro hasn't changed at all. He's fine."

Ikkaku snarled. "I still don't believe it. You assume too much."

Ichigo had a feeling it would come to this. "Then we'll put it to the test. We'll have Linnette sing to him."

"Huh?"

The girl on the ground looked up, surprised.

"You heard me. Linnette's voice only effects Hollows and anyone with Hollow powers. If he's infected, then her voice should effect him. If not, then he's fine. Ok?"

Ikkaku stood up. "She can do that?" He looked skeptical.

"You've seen it before. Whether or not you remember is your problem."

He nodded once with a sneer. "Ok. Fine. Have it your way. Let the kid sing and then we'll see for sure."

Ichigo looked at Linnette and got on his knees, knowing what was about to take place. "Ok, Linnette. Sing to him. Let's see if he changes." He shut his eyes and covered his ears, even knowing it was pointless.

Linnette inhaled and turned to the boy at her side. He looked at her in return. She closed her eyes and started singing to him. He watched her lips move up and down, forming the sweet angelic melody. While Ichigo writhed on the ground, trying to resist, Hanataro remained unchanged. He listened to her whole song without even a twitch. Satisfied, Linnette stopped singing.

Hanataro blinked. "What was supposed to happen?"

"Something like that." Rukia pointed to Ichigo on the ground, his eyes shut tight and wriggling around on his back. She turned to Ikkaku. "There you have it. Are you satisfied now? He's fine. If he was infected at all, he would have reacted to her song. There's your proof."

Either hating being wrong or disappointed that he couldn't kill Hanataro, Ikkaku turned away with a scoff. "Fine. Whatever."

Hanataro turned to Linnette. "Does that mean… am I ok? Am I really ok?"

She nodded, holding his hand. "Yeah. Yeah, you're fine. It's ok."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Whew! Oh, that's good. What a relief! I was worried there for a minute."

While Linnette comforted Hanataro, Rukia went to see how Ichigo was recovering. He had stopped writhing and was laying quietly on his stomach. He looked up when he saw her stand above him. "Are you ok?"

His answer was slurred. "Bedder…" He was trying to say 'better'. He sat up giving his head a shake. "I'm fine. I'm alright."

She helped him to his feet. Together they turned to Ikkaku who had his back turned to them. Still outraged by what he had tried to do to Hanataro, Ichigo walked up and put his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. "Look, I know you guys in Squad 11 hate people in Squad 4, but come on. Are you really that willing to kill him?"

Ikkaku shrugged him off. "It makes it easier to kill him, but that's not the only reason."

"Then what is?"

He turned to him. "Just how much do the infected Soul Reapers remember? I heard that they lose their memory and forget ever being Soul Reapers."

"Well… yeah. It sure seems that way, too."

Ikkaku looked him in the eye. "But Yumichika knew my name. If he lost his memory, why would he know who I am? He even knew that we're friends. Explain that."

He couldn't.

"He was just beginning to change," said Rukia. "It only just started. He was still able to speak. Soon he won't be able to. Just like the others."

Ikkaku looked at her. "But what I want to know is how much do they remember."

"What are you getting at?"

"You don't get it? It's so simple." He pointed at Hanataro. "What if he did change? I want to know how much he remembers after he changes to know whether or not he'll follow us into the sewer. Think about it. What if he remembers that we have people, healthy people, underground and goes down there?"

Ikkaku had a good point. What if Hanataro remembered that and came after them? They had every reason to worry about something like that. Luckily, it hadn't come to that.

Rukia sighed. "The point is, it didn't. Now let's get going before we lose anyone else."

"But what about Toshiro?"

"We'll look some other time. We really should get back. At least to get Ikkaku to a safe place and inform the others."

Cedric gathered up Linnette and Hanataro and carried both of them on his shoulders following after Rukia and the boys.

* * *

><p>What the hell's going on? No one knows!<p>

Please review! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

When they returned to the sewer, the whole surviving group was waiting for them. Most of them expected food of some sort, but were almost as excited to see another survivor among them.

"It's Ikkaku!"

"He's here, too?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"How did you make it?"

He ignored all of them, looking around at all the faces of surviving Soul Reapers. No one from his Squad was here. That came as no surprise.

Cedric came down the ladder with Linnette on his shoulders. He turned around and held out his arms for Hanataro. As if foreseeing this, Hanataro slipped on the way down the ladder and fell into Cedric's awaiting arms. He was unharmed but still shaken up. Rukia came last, making sure the opening was closed up tight. They joined the group, willing to give them the news.

Unohana smiled, greeting her Squad member. "Welcome back, Yamada. Are you alright? Did anything happen?"

"Ha!" snorted Ikkaku. "That's an understatement."

Hisagi looked over the retuning team. "This is it? No one else?"

Rukia shook her head. "No."

Having spent this entire time thinking, Ichigo decided to be vocal and call the next shot. "I think we need to have a meeting."

The others looked surprised.

"We have to share our information with each other. We have to figure out a plan. We can't stay down here forever and we need to figure out a way to combat these Hollow Reapers and find out more about them. Like what's causing this to happen to them. A common denominator or something."

They looked at each other.

"I'm all for that. I agree," said Shunsui. "I mean, he's right. We can't stay down here the rest of our lives and it's pretty obvious that this isn't going to blow over the way we thought. If anything, it's getting worse. I vote we have a meeting."

"Here and now?" asked Nanao.

"Why not?"

Ukitake agreed. "Yes. We need to discuss this like we should have done a while ago."

The captain of Squad 4 smiled. "Very well. We'll begin in a moment. Anyone who wants to be a part of it is welcome to attend."

The Soul Reapers started to get situated. Linnette pushed past a few of them to get to the suited man in the back. She ran to him and hugged him. He patted her head and looked her over. Some hair was out of place and her shoe was scuffed, but other than that she was unharmed.

"I want to be a part of the meeting. Can I?"

"I don't see why not. This concerns all of us." Victor led her back to the group. Cedric joined them, sitting in the back behind the gathering Soul Reapers.

Hanataro sat beside his captain as she got ready to begin. Ichigo found a spot near Rukia and Ikkaku, sitting on the cold ground.

"First off," Unohana began. "I think we should compare notes regarding the Hollow Reapers. It's been a while since we were last up there but Rukia's group just came back, bringing Ikkaku with them. Please tell us how things have gotten on the surface."

"It's a lot worse," admitted Rukia.

Ikkaku interrupted. "I'll say."

Unohana smiled patiently at him. "Are you the only survivor of your Squad, Ikkaku?"

He paused then nodded. "Yeah."

The other Soul Reapers looked worried. If Squad 11 couldn't handle this, was there really any hope for the rest of them?

"Can you tell us anything about their behavior?"

He turned away. "Not sure what you mean…"

Unohana nodded once then looked at the others. "Has their behavior changed in the slightest? How is their aggression?"

"Same," said Rukia.

"I see."

In his mind, Ichigo kept seeing Yumichika changing right in front of them and being helpless to stop it. He was only touched. Just touched. "Um, Captain Unohana…"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"I want to talk about how they change when they become Hollow Reapers."

"Very well."

So much to ask; where to start? With Yumichika, it all happened so fast. Only a matter of minutes.

"This has been going on in my world, too. I spoke with Hat-and-Clogs and he told me that it seems to happen in stages. Is that consistent with what you've seen?"

She nodded. "Yes. I took note of that. With all the patients I had, they changed in stages. The earliest stage I've witnessed consists of them being very confused, often repeating themselves and forgetting things within a few moments."

He nodded. "Same thing in my town."

"Then they start to display high aggression and fury for no reason. They become very violent. I even ran some tests and discovered that there were changes in them. Their adrenaline was up, blood pressure skyrocketing and fever. They also suffered from acute and irreversible aggression and were prone to act out in fits of rage. They also had enhanced strength, but that could be on account of their raised adrenaline. After that, their speech patterns became effected and resulted in slurred speech then finally becoming mute. They became only able to grunt and growl. They became more animalistic."

"Same thing we saw," Ichigo nodded. "But the stages… How long did they take?"

She thought. "Well… They seemed to happen within a few hours. Maybe even a full day to go through just a couple of them."

"That's crap," barked Ikkaku. "With Yumichika, it only took him a few minutes. Not hours."

"You watched him change?" asked Shunsui.

"Saw him? We barely got away from him! He was with us up until he got jumped."

"So the Hollow Reapers tore into him is what you're saying?" asked Ukitake.

"No," Ichigo answered. "Unohana, have you found anything on what's causing them to change? How do people get infected?"

"I'm not sure. So far, from what I've seen, it takes effect if they make contact with your blood in some way. Like from a scratch or a bite."

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't think it's just that anymore. Because when Yumichika changed, he wasn't bitten. He was grabbed. All they did was touch him and he got it. He changed within ten minutes. No more than that."

The listening Soul Reapers started to panic. They started talking excitedly among themselves and shouting over each other, each wanting to be heard.

"That's enough. Quiet down!" called Rukia.

"We can get it just by touching them?"

"How are we supposed to combat against that?"

"What do we do now?"

"What should we do?"

"Is there anyway out of this?"

Cedric spoke up next. "We're not certain if that is the case or not."

His voice rang over them all, causing an abrupt silence.

"What's that?"

He repeated himself. "We're not sure if you can get it from a touch or not."

"How do you know? That's what happened to Yumichika."

"Yes." He looked to the boy beside Unohana. "But not to him."

Everyone turned. Hanataro gulped.

"He was grabbed as well but did not change."

No one spoke for a while. Then Ikkaku spoke up again.

"So they say. I still think he's infected like everyone else."

"But he didn't change within that time frame like your friend. Doesn't that make him safe?"

"Hardly. If these guys didn't stop me, I would have left him up there."

Hanataro gulped again, shaking slightly.

"But he's not infected!" Linnette spoke up. "My power controls Hollows and I couldn't control him so that must mean that he's not infected."

"Oh, you again…" Ikkaku muttered, causing both her guardians to shoot him nasty looks of disapproval.

Unohana looked down. "Is this true, Yamada?"

He nodded shakily. "Yes, ma'am."

"But they didn't grab him,," said Rukia. "Not his skin anyway. So maybe that's it. He didn't get infected because they didn't make contact with his skin. Maybe that's it."

"Let's back up a bit." Ukitake had the floor now. "You said that Yumichika changed within a few minutes. However, Unohana's research shows that it takes several hours for there to be any sort of change. Does this mean that the virus, or whatever this is, is evolving somehow? If the changes are happening so quickly, that must mean that it's becoming more powerful."

"I agree," said Shunsui. "That sounds about right, doesn't it?"

"Maybe it is."

The Soul Reapers looked worried.

Rangiku spoke up next. "So what do we do now?"

"We need a plan of some sort. A way to find out what's causing it. But that doesn't seem possible yet."

"I think that we need to find out more about the Hollow Reapers first before anything else. They're the ones with the virus, after all. If only we could find out more about what happened to them. But they're incapable of talking and we can't get anywhere near them without getting attacked or without getting it ourselves."

"That's right. We need more information."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" asked Rangiku. "We can't just walk up and talked to them."

"But without that kind of information, we can't move forward. We can't advance without a better understanding of them and how they got this. I know nothing Squad 4 studied showed that they got this from ingesting anything. But still. And we haven't heard back from anybody since this whole thing started."

Unohana sighed. "I delivered all my findings to Department of Research and Development to see if they could come up with something, but so far, no such luck. I never heard back and there's no way of knowing if they're still functioning."

"Last I heard they were under lockdown as well. Everything's sealed off and shut down. Nothing can get in or out of that place."

"Is that good or bad?"

Ichigo sighed. This meeting wasn't going anywhere. They had very little information. Far too little to do anything. He looked around at Linnette who was sitting in Cedric's lap looking concerned as the Soul Reapers continued to shout over one another.

"Does this mean that we have to kill them now?"

"No! They can still be cured."

"It's taking way too damn long!"

"We can't go for the quick fix!"

"We need more information!"

"We can't stay down here forever!"

"What are we supposed to do?"

Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other disappointedly. Nothing was getting done. This meeting was going nowhere and people were only getting more and more agitated.

Unohana gave her hands a sharp clap and everyone was quiet again. "Please. Let's all calm down." Everyone sat back down. "Now… It's clear that we can't resolve anything at this very moment. I believe that the only thing we can do now is leave this meeting as is and pick it up later after we've all calmed down."

Shunsui nodded. "I agree with that. All this arguing isn't going to solve anything. We're picking up pieces slowly. I mean, come on. The world's not going to fall apart over night, right? It'll get worse before it gets better, but let's think, people. What's all this yelling going to solve? It's not going to change anything. We'll gather more information over time and move on from there. I see no reason why this meeting can't wait another day."

"It makes no sense to continue when all we do is fight and argue," added Nanao. "We need more information."

The others agreed. Even Ichigo. There was no point. The meeting was over before it even began. Maybe it was foolish to start one now in this situation. It was too soon. He just wanted to have a better understanding of what was happening.

"The only information I can give you on the Hollow Reapers is this," said Unohana. "They have enhanced strength and durability. The virus seems to attack their mind's first, then goes on to effect the rest of the body. That's why the early signs mostly have to deal with them doing and saying incoherent things. They don't know what they're saying. They're slowly becoming more and more Hollow-like. They don't get tired and don't seem to need sleep or food. They're very aggressive and only wish to attack those who are unlike themselves. And on top of all that, they have no memory of being Soul Reapers. They have no connection to their old lives. As far as how this virus is spread, I cannot tell you. All I can say is stay away from them. You may get it through physical contact. No one knows. I don't know. So please, everyone, try to stay calm and think."

Cedric straightened up with Linnette tucked in his arms. Victor stood up next, causing a chain reaction with the Soul Reapers. They all started to move away to their own areas for the night.

"I will say this, however."

Everyone stopped and turned around to look at Unohana again.

"Panicking will get us nowhere. So far we are safe down here. The virus hasn't reached this far. We're safe. True, we cannot live down here forever and no one has any intention of doing that. But we can't make a move without more information. Is that understood? The more we find out about these Hollow Reapers and this virus the better. Only then can we move ahead."

Once she stopped speaking, the Soul Reapers stood silently, soaking it all in. Everyone felt so helpless. What could they do? Any move they made could led them to the same fate as everyone else. Without anything else to say, they started to slink away. Some started to chatter quietly among themselves, but no one could hear just what was being said.

Ichigo looked back and saw Unohana walking back to her place on the floor, nodding to him in, what he took, to be a comforting way. She was trying to reassure him without words. When he looked back, he saw Linnette standing on the other side of the water with Hanataro. They appeared to be talking. He was smiling at her. They sat down together on a tarp Hanataro was using as a bed and he dumped the contents of his bag out onto the blanket, showing her his medical supplies. She held up one of the bottles, pointing. He took it from her and pointed at the label. His mouth was moving but Ichigo couldn't hear what he was saying. He guessed that he was explaining what each one was to her. She nodded, smiling and picked up another. He was laughing and she was laughing back. Ichigo smiled. Friends in such a short amount of time. It was rather sweet.

Looking back along the other side of the water, Ichigo could see both Victor and Cedric watching them closely. They weren't on edge, but they appeared to be spying on them, making sure that Hanataro wasn't a threat to her. Still as protective as always.

After a few more minutes, they called her over and carried her back to the other side across from where Hanataro was stationed and got her ready for the night. Ichigo went to his usual spot and curled up.

They managed to find Ikkaku and bring him back. They couldn't find Hitsugaya or Soi Fon. Ichigo didn't know what to think of this. Was it a win or lose situation? Did any of this help anyone? What information did they really have? What was going to happen now? Such questions couldn't be answered just yet.

After checking in with her captain and making sure that everything was alright, Rukia went back to her place beside Ichigo to sleep. From the look of things he was already asleep. Linnette was asleep in Cedric's lap with Victor's jacket draped over her thin body. They, however, were still awake. As expected from two people who didn't sleep, ever.

As she sat down she heard Ichigo make a sound. Worried that she had stepped on him or something, she looked down. She wasn't anywhere near him. He moved slightly, making another noise. She leaned over to see what he was doing.

He was asleep. Or so it appeared. But he was whimpering slightly. Was he having a bad dream? His eyebrows formed a straight line across his forehead as he slept, frowning. His arm jerked.

She looked over at Cedric who was watching him carefully. Linnette was a calm sleeper and he normally watched her during the night hours, so this was foreign to him. He wasn't sure if Ichigo was alright or not. Were such actions normal? Or was he having some sort of seizure? He couldn't tell. He looked at Rukia in a rare state of confusion. She motioned to him that everything was alright. Then she moved to look at Ichigo more closely.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand and curled into a tighter ball. It was like he was conversing with someone she couldn't see or hear. He relaxed a little, making only an occasional mumble here and there, but nothing loud or disturbing.

Those yellow eyes haunted him. And that voice. That echoing voice…

He kept calling to him. Taunting him. Begging for attention. He didn't care how Ichigo felt. He just wanted to be free again.

* * *

><p>It was hard to see in the dark even when your eyes adjusted. Hitsugaya was having a difficult time. But the lack of light was only a small part of it. He was having problems seeing for another reason. The pain in his body was getting worse. A lot worse. No matter how many times he played it back in his mind, he still couldn't see what he did wrong. What could he have done to prevent this?<p>

He hunched over, moaning in pain. He didn't have much time left. He had to do something while he still had the ability to think straight. He had taken cover inside a small building and hid himself. That wasn't going to be enough. He had to make sure he couldn't escape. Staggering to his feet, he limped over to the door and peered outside. A Hollow Reaper was outside stumbling around. It lifted its head and looked his way. Hitsugaya flinched. He came closer, sniffing. He paused, staring. It cocked its head to the side then turned away, walking in the other direction.

Hitsugaya let out the breath he was holding and watched it leave. It didn't attack. It wasn't coming after him.

Did it know that he was now becoming one of them?

Hitsugaya shakily pulled a crate in front of the doorway and stacked another one on top, blocking the only way out. Then he shut the door and blocked the inside with another large crate. He pushed a crate 2/3s his size across the floor and in front of the door. He tried pushing another in the same way, but his strength was leaving him. His feet slid on the floor while the large crate remained in place. He got on his knees and pushed with his arms. It moved in front of the door, into the other crate and stopped. Hitsugaya slid face-first onto the floor panting.

He laid there for a minute, trying to recover. Normally such a task was easy for any captain to perform. However, since he had become infected, his energy levels had been fluctuating. His mind kept slipping in and out of reality. More than once he thought that the shadow on the wall was one of his friends only to realize that it was his own. He would be kneeling on the ground and became convinced that his legs were gone, realizing later that they were tucked under his body. He would talk to himself, thinking that the voice he was hearing was another person. There were times when he even forgot his own name. The hallucinations got worse from there and had been for some time. Hours, minutes, it was all the same to him. Time had blended together. He could no longer tell where he was or what was happening. He spent more time in a world unreal to this reality more than he was lucid. His better sense of judgment was muddled. He had to take this rare opportunity to protect himself and others while he had the chance. It may never come again.

The captain rolled onto his knees, sat up and put his hands in front of his body, hunching over. He opened his mouth, feeling the urge to vomit, but all that came out were a bunch of dry heaves. He had been feeling sick for however long it's been since he had become infected with whatever this strange virus was. His head was splitting and his whole body ached. He was running a fever, too, by the feel of things. He felt so sick. This was so painful.

Just then, he rolled onto his back and cried out in agony. It felt as if every bone in his body was being twisted and broken at the same time. He writhed on the ground. A thunderous, high-pitched cackling echoed off the walls, flooding his ears. Whether the cackling was his own or another's he did not know. He threw his hands over his ears and rolled around on the ground in agony. Make the pain stop! This was unbearable. He was desperate. He'd do anything just to end it.

Kill… Kill… Kill… Kill… Kill…

It rang over and over again in his mind. Ordering him to give in. Telling him what he should do to make the pain stop. Convincing him that this was what he wanted. What he needed. It had to be done. The taste of human seemed pretty good to him. Warm gushing blood must have felt so good running down his dry throat.

He shook those thoughts from his mind. He couldn't think like that. He wouldn't give in. He couldn't!

But the feelings grew stronger. Within moments, the reality he thought he lived in seemed so fake. Was all that just another hallucination? Was it real? This pain, these thoughts… these feelings… Were they natural? Were they really real? Was this him? Was this who he was? Just who was he anyway? What was he?

He wanted to rip something apart with his bare hands. He desperately wanted to kill something. Anything!

He slammed his head into the ground and looked toward the blocked door. Why had he blocked that off? What was the purpose? Did he really do that? Was it someone else? Was it a dream? He shut his eyes and turned away. If only he could remember who he was. He wanted to know. He had to.

Hitsugaya's eyes began to change. What he saw… was this all for real? Was this here? Was this really happening? He could still hear the laughter. It was deafening.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he screamed. "Please! Just stop it!" He wanted so much to kill whoever was laughing. How dare they? It was torture! And he, a mighty… a powerful… Just what was he anyway?

He clawed his way across the floor, trying to escape the pain. Trying to escape the laughter. He sat up and looked out through the creaks in the barred up window at the night sky. The moon and stars weren't visible where he was, but he didn't need them. His yellow eyes lit up the night.

They opened up and he could see clearly know. He knew what he was. What he had been all along.

He was a Hollow.

* * *

><p>Momo hurried down the street, trying to find her friend. Hitsugaya had to be around here somewhere. With the sun already set, how was she supposed to see the path and any hidden Hollow Reapers? Hitsugaya's white head was easily spotted in the night, like snow on the ground on a cold winter's night. She passed by a building and saw that the door had been blocked off. Was someone hiding inside? Were they trying to keep the Hollow Reapers out? She went in to investigate.<p>

She went up to the window and looked between the planks of wood. She could have sworn she saw someone with white hair sitting in the center of the room. "Little Shiro?" Momo stepped back and used her zanpakuto to smash the window apart. She climbed over the broken glass and into the small room. "Little Shiro?"

He lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were yellow. She jumped back in surprise. Her best friend was sitting on the ground hunched over, his mouth hanging wide open.

"L- Little Shiro?" She crept closer. "Is that you?"

His jaw moved up and down. "M- Mo… mo…" He spoke as if his mouth had gone numb. But at least he knew who she was.

Momo got closer. "Oh…" She looked him up and down. "Oh… you poor thing…" He looked so sick. He was sweating and looked so pale his face matched his hair. "Little Shiro…"

He blinked. "… Momo… Mo…"

"Shh, it's ok." She bent down in front of him. "It's ok. I'm here. I'm right here."

He growled in his throat and gargled something. "Mo… Momo…"

She put her hand to his forehead, trying to wipe away some of his sweat, but there was too much. He looked flushed. There must have been something she could do. She had to help him somehow.

"Mo…mo…"

"It's ok. I'll help you. It'll be alright."

Hitsugaya lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were watering. Either that or he was crying. "Please…"

She brushed his hair aside. "It's ok. You're going to be fine."

The light in his eyes dimmed and lit up again and repeated. He was no longer looking at her face, but past her into a world unseen. What were his eyes seeing? Could he even see? His jaw moved up and down slowly. "… Kill… me…"

She pretended not to hear his words and tried to fix his messy hair. "You're going to be ok, Little Shiro. It's alright."

"Please… Kill me."

He must have been suffering. But she refused to listen to him. "You're fine. It's ok. I'm right here."

"Kill me…"

She threw her arms around his shoulders and embraced him, unable to hear anymore. Perhaps if she smothered him, he wouldn't say such things anymore. "It's ok, Little Shiro. You're going to be ok. I'll look after you. I'm right here with you now. "I'll take care of you. It'll be alright." Her grip tightened on his body, shaking. She was trying to comfort him at the same time she was trying to convince herself that he was going to be ok. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him.

"Mo…"

"You're going to be ok, Little Shiro! It's alright!" She shut her eyes and held him tight. There was no way she could ever bring herself to kill him. Not him. He had to be ok.

Hitsugaya lowered his head so his chin came to rest on her shoulder. He sniffed her neck. She smelled different. She wasn't like him. She was different. He had a problem with that. What made things worse was the fact that her scent was so strange. It made him feel like…

He couldn't think that way.

But why not? Wasn't that who he was? What he was and had been this whole time? The thing that told him to do things without reason, yet had all the reason he could ever need without understanding and at the same time understand perfectly.

"Mo…" His eyes turned bright gold and the Hitsugaya she knew was now gone from this world and replaced with another. This one knew just what to do. He opened his mouth wide and chomped down on her shoulder.

She screamed and pushed against his body. He didn't let go. She pushed harder. He opened his mouth but only to go in for another bite. She took that moment to jumped away from him. "L- Little Shiro… What are you doing?"

He looked up at her with wide eyes, a cold unfeeling expression on his blank face. He chewed the cloth he tore from her outfit like a piece of meat and spat it out, disliking the flavor. He stood up slowly, his posture slouched. He opened his mouth with a growl. He no longer knew who she was. She was just something to tear into. Food, a chew toy, prey, it didn't matter. He just wanted to rip her apart.

Why? For the same reason that went without being told. It was explained without words. Reason without reason, unable to be understood but fully understandable.

It was instinct.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up the next morning feeling pretty comfortable. He nuzzled the firm pillow under his head. He ran his hand over it. Was this an armchair or something? He opened his eyes. His right hand was touching someone's knee. He looked up to realize that he had been using Cedric as a pillow.<p>

Cedric looked down at him. "Sleep well?"

Ichigo sprang up as if he had received an electric shock. He didn't remember falling asleep like this. Did Cedric put him in that position to make him more comfortable? An act of kindness or a command?

Linnette turned and smiled her morning greeting to Ichigo. She turned her head upward to look at Cedric upside-down. "Morning!"

"Good morning, Linnette."

She turned to her left where Victor stood. "Morning, Victor!"

"Good morning, my dear." He bent down and removed his jacket from her body. "Sleep well? Would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah."

He picked her up without another word and carried her over the water to Unohana and her box of goodies.

Ichigo stretched and yawned loudly.

"You slept well, I see." Rukia grinned at him. "Though you didn't start out that way."

"Oh?" He looked at her.

"You were tossing a little and whimpering in your sleep."

"I did?"

"Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Ichigo tried to remember. "Uh… I don't think so. I can't remember." He really couldn't. He shrugged it off. "Oh, well. No big deal."

After getting her breakfast, Linnette wandered off in search of her newest friend. She found Hanataro sitting on the ground facing the water. He looked up when he saw her. She sat down beside him and handed him an apple she had brought with her. "Want some?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

She put the apple in her lap. Taking a closer look, she noticed the bags under Hanataro's eyes. "You look tired. Did you sleep last night?"

He shook his head. "Not very well." He sighed and moved closer to whisper to her. "Do you… do you really think I'm ok? I'm not going to change, am I?"

She doubted it very much. "I sang to you. You didn't react. If you were infected, you would have changed by now."

"Yes, that's true." Hanataro slumped over, his head landing on her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry…" He started to move, but she smiled at him.

"No, it's ok. You can rest there. I don't mind."

Hanataro placed his head back down with a sigh. His eyes closed for a moment then he opened them again. "Miss…"

"You can just call me Linnette."

"… Ok."

"Are you tired?"

"A bit," he nodded sleepily. "Do you mind… Is it ok if I take just… a little… nap?"

She took his hand and held it. "No. Go right ahead."

He didn't speak after that and went limp. She held his hand and let him rest. She looked at the water and then to the Soul Reapers all scurrying around, trying to get food from the female captain. She bent her knees, folding them under her body. Her smile was gone.

Hisagi stuffed a whole banana into his mouth before anyone could take it away from him.

"Take it easy! We have to ration this. Do you want to go up there everyday just so we can eat?"

Four other Soul Reapers were doing the same thing. Ichigo reached past them and grabbed whatever Unohana put into his open palm. He pulled his hand back and saw a small cantaloupe. It would have to do. At least he didn't get an apple or something small like that.

"Ichigo."

He turned around, holding the melon to his chest as if it were about to be taken away from him. Victor was standing behind him. He felt safe enough to lower his arms. Victor didn't eat after all. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"Have you seen Linnette?"

He blinked. "Huh? Didn't you get her some food or something a minute ago?"

"I did and she ate already. But now I can't find her."

Ichigo stood back away from the crowd and looked around. "I saw her with Hanataro a second ago…"

When he looked back, he saw Hanataro by himself on the ground, asleep. Next to his hand was a single red apple, placed there by delicate hands.

* * *

><p>Now what?<p>

Please review! ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

She had to help. She had this power. Now she could use it. She had to. She wanted to solve this for them. For Ichigo, for everyone. Only she could communicate with these Hollows. No one else had such an ability. One of them had to know what was happening. Maybe one of the first infected Soul Reapers could answer her questions. They couldn't all be memory-less.

Her voice was powerful, but her songs were special. Every one was different. She usually sang one song and vocalized. However, during her time as a diva, she had plenty of other songs she loved to sing, all of which were different. And each one had a different effect on Hollows. Some were calming, some enraged them and willed them to attack, others controlled their movements, bending them to her will depending on the pitch. Maybe she could use this power to get answers out of them. One thing that was consistent with all Hollows was that they were obligated to obey her wishes. They couldn't lie to her, they couldn't hurt her. They wouldn't hurt her, even if she ordered it. That was the one thing they would not do. No Hollow would harm her in any way. She was their princess. A queen of all Hollows. And they were there to obey her every wish.

Just like the three Hollows before him, Linnette had cornered a Hollow Reaper in the street with her voice and sang him into submission. Just like the others, he grew quiet and intelligent enough to speak and understand her. She asked him her questions.

"Do you know what caused you to become a Hollow?"

His expression of calm indifference never changed, even when he answered. "No. I do not."

"Do you know what happened to you at least?"

"All I know is that I felt this terrible pain and my head started to spin. I'm not sure about anything else."

"Are you aware that you were once a Soul Reaper?"

He blinked, cocking his head to the side. "As far as I'm aware, I am a Hollow. Always have, always be. I know nothing of Soul Reaper life."

So he didn't remember ever being a Soul Reaper. That much was true of all the Hollow Reapers she questioned. That chapter of his life was now gone. The answers varied from Hollow Reaper. Some didn't even remember the pain. They had no memory whatsoever. They knew very little. But one thing was consistent: they all believed that they were Hollows and were never Soul Reapers.

"I see. Thank you very much." She turned down the street and ran to find the next one. The man behind her watched her leave then lowered his body with a growl, reverting back to what he was before she sang.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gone?"<p>

"We looked everywhere in the sewer, she's not below."

"But this place goes on for miles! You checked everywhere?"

"Yes, everywhere."

"She's not here."

Ichigo looked at the ground, trying to understand. Why would she do this? What would make her run off like that? What was she thinking? They had to find her. Victor and Cedric were both very, very worried. There was no way of knowing what they would do.

"But that's fine. If you want to find her, go get her."

Victor's brows lowered. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you always show up to help her."

"But we don't know where she is."

"So? You've done it before, haven't you? You two always find her no matter where she is."

Cedric looked as if Ichigo had just insulted him greatly. "We can only do that if her life is in immediate danger or if she calls us by name."

He blinked. "Wait a minute. Then all those other times when you..? You mean you only showed up because..?"

"She called our names. When that happens, we can locate her. Without that happening, there's no way we can find her. We'll have to search, same as anyone else."

"What about when she doesn't call you? I've seen it happen."

"That was only when her life was in danger," Victor explained. "We're devoted to protect her very life. When she's in terrible danger, we're drawn to her location. Only then can we find her without being called."

"What?" Ichigo couldn't believe it. All this time, he thought he had it figured out. "I kinda figured you guys had like a GPS programmed into you somehow. I don't know… You mean you can only get to her when she's in danger and you don't know where she is all the time?"

"That's right."

"Why the hell not?"

Cedric explained, turning away from Ichigo's face. "Even a devoted parent doesn't know where their child is at all times. Perhaps it has to do with trust or independence. Who knows? But Linnette wanted us to be her family, which, in a way, makes us her parents. Even she doesn't want us to know where she is or what she's doing all the time. A little privacy. That way she can have her girl time with her friends and we cannot interfere. She, too, needs some independence."

That explained a lot. It made sense. But now that she was missing, these two were on edge. They didn't know where she was and that scared them. They had to know, _needed_ to know where she was and that she was ok. She could have been lost or hurt. A broken bone didn't count as something to put her life in immediate danger. The only way they would be able to find her in a heartbeat was if she were about to die. They didn't want it to come to that. And they still didn't know if she was immune to the virus or not. What if she was lost? What if she was hurt? All she had to do was call them, but the fact that she had left without telling them must have meant that she didn't want them with her for this.

What on earth was she doing?

At any rate, Ichigo couldn't let her wander around up there on her own. "Don't worry. I'll find her." Ichigo turned and went back toward the ladder. As he did, Rukia stopped him.

"Again, Ichigo? No way."

"Linnette's gone missing. We can't just leave her."

"You don't even know where she is! Ichigo, come on. You heard what Unohana said last night. You can't just leave. Besides, we've been going up there more often than not and the more we're up there the more danger everyone's being put in. You can't."

"I'm not waiting down here. I'm going to look for her."

"Ichi-"

"Rukia." Ukitake was sitting beside her wrapped in a warm blanket. He had been listening this whole time, feigning sleep. "It's ok. This is his decision. You don't have to follow. I know you feel obligated to do so, but you don't have to."

"But Captain…"

"I realize that Ichigo is your friend and you should look out for each other, but just like Linnette, some things must be done on their own. I agree, she should be found as soon as possible. Let him go if he wants."

Rukia looked torn. She wanted to come along and make sure Ichigo was safe, but she didn't want to go up there again. What if she got infected, too? Things were getting a lot worse up there. Not only that, but the more they went to the surface, the more likely it was that one of the Hollow Reapers was going to find its way down into the sewer.

"But, Captain, Ichigo doesn't know the streets the way I do."

"I know that." Ukitake smiled. "Foreseeing this, I asked Lieutenant Hisagi to accompany him on his journey."

"What?"

"What?"

"Huh?" Hisagi sprang to his feet. "That's what I signed up for? I thought you meant search the sewers, not go up there into God knows what."

"You already agreed. Please? This is a little girl we're finding."

Hisagi looked from the captain to Ichigo to Rukia to Linnette's guardians back to Ukitake. "Oh… Aw! Fine. Ok. I'll go. You outrank me so I guess I have no choice."

"Thank you. It's very much appreciated."

Hisagi grumbled and waved Ichigo forward. "Come on. This way." Ichigo followed him with a nod and soon, they were seen climbing up the ladder to the surface and out of sight.

Cedric and Victor watched them go uneasily. They both looked very restless. "We should go, too."

"No, you'll get lost."

"This is our Linnette we're looking for. We have to go!"

"The more people we have going up there makes it harder to move without being detected. It's best if you stay."

"But we're not effect by the virus. It's more beneficial if we were to go."

Ikkaku roughly patted Cedric's shoulder. "Aw, quit your bellyaching. We'll find the kid. She's valuable after all. Can't just let something happen to her. Then we're all up shit creek."

Victor wrinkled his nose at Ikkaku, already sensing that he was a very vulgar man and unworthy of being anywhere near his sweet little girl. "You actually care about her?"

"Why not? She's very useful in a situation like this."

Both servants flinched. "Useful?"

Ikkaku turned around. "Well… yeah. I mean with her powers, we would be at a loss without her around. It'd be hell if we were to lose someone with that kind of power versus someone who doesn't, you know?"

"Just what are you saying?" Cedric's eyes were narrowing.

"I'm just saying that she's a useful tool in all this. We can use her power. That's all."

"Are you saying that that is her only worth in all this?"

"I'm saying without that voice of hers, no one would be out looking for her. That's all. That's the only reason people actually care. She's useful; valuable. Without such an ability, I couldn't care less what happens to her. But we need that voice. That's all I'm saying."

Cedric reached forward and grabbed Ikkaku, lifting him off the ground. "Watch your mouth!"

Victor backed up his partner. "Linnette's worth is not dependant or measured by her ability."

"Of course it is!" Ikkaku argued. "Everyone's is. Just look around. Only the strong survive. Only they are worth it! The majority of people here are captains and lieutenants. They made it out. Why? Because of their strength! I'm here because I was strong enough to survive! But here, that's not enough. We need something that can combat these Hollow Reapers and that girl is the only one who can keep them at bay! The minute she's unable to do that is the minute we get rid of her!"

Cedric slammed Ikkaku into the wall so hard pieces of the ceiling started to rain down into the water. Every Soul Reaper was on their feet, staring. The force of the slam created a crater in the wall behind Ikkaku's back. Blood dripped from his lips. Victor didn't say or do anything to restrain his partner. It was clear that they both wanted the same thing.

Ikkaku opened his swollen eyes. "You know it's true. She's valuable. That's the only reason people care. Every one of us here feels that way. That's the only reason they're trying to protect her. That's all. Even Captain Ukitake feels that way. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent those two up there to find her in the first place."

"That's not true," said the captain of Squad 13. "I sent them up there not to find a tool, but a little girl. Her life has meaning. There are people who care about her for reasons beyond her ability."

"Oh, yeah?" Ikkaku couldn't turn his head, so he looked at Ukitake out of the corner of his eye. "Then why the hell do you give a damn about someone you barely even know?"

Ukitake didn't hesitate to answer. "Because she's a human being. A sweet little girl who doesn't deserve to be treated like something disposable. Even before I knew about her power, I liked her. I cared about her. I don't think that a child has to suffer and feel like they're only allowed to have people in their life as long as they're useful to them. Why can't she have friends? Why can't she be allowed to be loved unconditionally? I see no reason. A person's power shouldn't determine their worth as a person."

Ikkaku looked around at the other Soul Reapers who had begun nodding at Ukitake's words. They all believed him. These people all felt that way, too.

"Linnette is different, we all know that. But she has a family who cares deeply for her. Power has nothing to do with that."

Ikkaku gave a hoarse laugh. "Oh, really? You sure about that? Who's to say that these two don't just care about her because she told them to?"

Cedric's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know all about it. I know how you're not real people. You're just something she had made up. She wanted you two to care about her, therefore you do. Your so called love could be fake! Just a program that can be changed at any time. You don't really care about her. You can't."

The pupils in Cedric's eyes shrank and he pressed him further into the wall, cutting off his air and breaking two ribs. "How dare you?" he growled.

Victor stood behind Cedric, his arms folded, his expression of hatred and malice matched Cedric's. "Don't think we haven't thought of it before. We already know. We've thought of it before." His expression melted into one of thoughtful sadness. "I've spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out what I am. What we are. Just figments of Linnette's imagination turned real? Are we real? We don't bleed, we don't sleep, we don't age. We don't even have to eat or drink anything if we choose not to. And yet…" Victor placed a hand over his chest. "I have a heartbeat. I can feel it."

Cedric loosened his grip on Ikkaku but didn't let him go.

Victor stepped forward, bringing his face closer to Ikkaku's. "I have a heartbeat. I breathe. I can speak, hear, see. When I touch Linnette, I can feel her warmth. When I hold her close, my heart beats faster. When she's sad, I feel like crying. When she's mad, I want to fix it. Make it all better. When she's happy, I feel good inside. I smile. I laugh." He put his hand on the caved in wall behind Ikkaku's head, leaning in. "Tell me that's not real."

Cedric pulled Ikkaku off the wall and held him high over his head by his neck. "Linnette is all that we have. That's all we know and that's all we need to know. And the people who are friends with Linnette, is that love fake, too? Why can't we love her on our own? Why does it have to be programmed into us?"

He dropped Ikkaku where he landed hard on the ground by his feet. Cedric turned away, having nothing more to do with him. Then he stopped. Without turning, he gave Ikkaku his final words.

"By the way… Linnette asked us to take her home and be her family. That's it. She never told us to feel anything. She never told us to love her. The relationship we have with her is complicated. But the love we have is real."

Ikkaku watched them walk back to the wall and stand there facing the water in silence. He turned around and saw all the Soul Reapers watching them. Then they looked at him. "What the hell are you staring at?"

* * *

><p>Hisagi led Ichigo through the deserted streets of the Seireitei. "We don't even know where she'd be," he whispered to Ichigo. "Where do we begin?"<p>

"She couldn't have gotten far. I just want to know where she went and why."

"I don't think that really matters. Not now. Right now we just have to concentrate on finding her."

"Right."

They looked in windows and around corners. All empty except for a few that had wandering Hollow Reapers staggering around like zombies. The streets were quiet and they stayed away from ones that had loud moaning, knowing what was on the other side. Ichigo resisted the urge to call out her name. It would attract Hollow Reapers.

"By the way, Ichigo, I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

"What is your relationship with this girl? She's too young for you to be dating and I'm sure she's not one of your sisters. So is she your cousin or something?"

"Just a friend."

"How did you meet her?"

He flashed back to that day at his school, remembering her song. Drawing out his inner Hollow. "It's complicated."

"I understand that her voice enslaves Hollows. Is that true?"

"Well… I guess you can say that. She can tame them. Control them."

"To what extent?"

He tried to remember all the things he had witnessed. Everything he experienced. "Well… First off, Hollows won't attack her. No matter what, they won't harm her. Second of all, I don't know, but Hollows seem calmer around her. Less violent. And I've seen her command them. She tells them what to do and they do it without complaining. And with Byakuya, she was able to question him and he answered her. Hollows can't lie to her. And…" He didn't want to tell him about her ability to turn people into Hollows out of fear that he would reach the wrong conclusion. After all, it was Victor's fault that happened. "And you know, things like that."

"I see." Hisagi looked around the corner. Another empty street. "This way." As they walked, Hisagi kept looking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. "I was thinking that Linnette's ability could be very useful in this situation."

"Yeah, it is."

Hisagi stopped walking to look at him. "Is that why you want to find her so bad?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Of course not. I care about her. She's my friend."

"But her power is a very good one to have in this situation. I'm just saying that we might not have to be out here looking for her. She can handle herself. Use her power and escape."

"There are other dangers out there than just Hollows, you know. She could get herself lost or hurt. She's never been here before. I'm not leaving her behind." Not to mention the fact that he was certain that if he returned without her Cedric would beat him to a pulp.

"How does she control Hollows anyway?"

"She sings."

Hisagi wrinkled his nose. "That's it?"

"What? Were you expecting more?"

"No, it's just that… Never mind."

A growl interrupted them. They turned. A Soul Reaper with hair as white as snow came lumbering out of a building with something in his mouth. He turned their way and snarled. He opened his mouth a dropped a small piece of light green cloth.

"Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya stood up straight and snarled loudly at them. "Reapers..!"

They backed away. "So he's one of them now…"

Screeching his head off, Hitsugaya threw himself through the air at them. They stepped aside in time and took off running down the street. He roared and gave chase. He didn't run like a normal person. It was a lot like being chased by a dinosaur in a way. He kept his arms tucked under his chest as he ran on two legs toward them, leading with his head. They went down another street and halted. A female Hollow Reaper looked up in surprise and growled at them.

Ichigo didn't know who she was, but Hisagi did. "Momo!"

Her hair was down, hanging loosely on her shoulders. The cloth Hitsugaya had in his mouth must have been the thing she used to keep her hair up in a bun. Her clothing was torn and hanging loosely on her body. She came after them with a roar.

Ichigo ran backwards to avoid her teeth. Hisagi and Ichigo turned around and ran only to get stopped by Hitsugaya who was waiting for them.

"Quick! Up here!" Hisagi grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him up to a roof and started running toward the nearest building they could find. Hitsugaya and Mono gave chase from the street, forgetting how to jump. "Over here!" Hisagi pulled Ichigo to the edge of the roof and toward a tall building. "In here! Hurry!"

Ichigo followed him as closely as he could. As they ran up the stairs, Ichigo noticed that Hollow Reapers from both side of the street were getting closer. "Go!"

When they reached the doors, the Hollow Reapers were already at the base of the stairs. They ran inside and slammed the door shut. Before they could find a way to barricade it, the Hollow Reapers threw their bodies against the doors, forcing it open and the two boys flying backwards. They recovered and ran up the next flight of stairs to the second floor. They didn't have much time.

Reaching the top of the stairs, they realized that they had nowhere to go. Desks had been put up in the hallway turning it into an obstacle course. Hearing the growls getting closer, they both knew they had no choice and ran through the mess. At least this would slow them down as well.

The trail of desks stopped and they were free to run again. Looking back, Ichigo saw a group of Hollow Reapers jumping from desk to desk, gaining on them. "Run! They're coming! Go!" This was when he wished he had Linnette with him.

Hisagi turned a corner. "Over here! It's clear-"

A Hollow Reaper fell from the ceiling and landed on top of him. It was a female. She screamed in his face and opened her mouth wide to take a bite out of his face.

Hisagi screamed, helpless to get away. Her face came closer. "No! Help! Ahhh!"

Before Ichigo could reach him, a chair came flying out of his peripheral vision and into the woman's face. She was sent flying down the hall. A hand reached out and pulled Hisagi to his feet. Roaring from behind left little time for explanation. "Follow me! This way! Hurry!"

Ichigo followed the two Soul Reapers down the hall and into an office. They slammed the door shut and leaned a desk and a bookcase in front of it, holding it in place.

Now Hisagi had a chance to look at his savoir. "Kira?"

The blond turned and gave him an awkward smile. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Idiot! I thought you were… You know."

"One of them?"

Hisagi didn't answer.

"I thought the same about you. You know, when you didn't come back."

"How the hell did you make it out alive? Were you… Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yup. I locked myself in this room and haven't left." He stopped to catch his breath a little more. "As long as you stay quiet, they don't come after you. I noticed that the first time. I was in the office doing paperwork as usual after I dropped those things off, then they came pounding on the door. I hid myself and sure enough, they left. Guess they figured no one was in here."

The door vibrated as Hollow Reapers began to pound to the other side, trying to force their way in.

"Shh," whispered Kira. "As long as we don't make a sound, they'll go away."

They leaned against the barricade and waited in silence. After five minutes, the Hollow Reapers outside began to lose interest and wandered off. The trio sat on the floor letting out sighs of relief.

"So how did you survive? And you, too, Ichigo?" Kira asked. "I haven't seen you here in a while."

"A bunch of Soul Reapers took refuge underground in the sewers. We only came up here to look for someone."

"Someone?"

"Yeah. Have you seen a little girl with dark hair, pale skin wearing normal clothes? Her name's Linnette."

Kira shook his head. "No. But I have been keeping an eye on these Hollow Reapers. I noticed that they've been changing a little."

"In what way?"

He pointed out the window. "Yesterday morning, a Hollow Reaper I noticed that used to be just like the rest of them, growling and lumbering around, was standing up and actually talking. A couple other Hollow Reapers started doing that, too. It's like they're all going through stages or something."

"I bet they are. Kisuke said that, too. This has been happening at my home. Started a few days ago."

"Just your town or elsewhere?"

"So far it's just Karakura Town. The news didn't saying anything about anywhere else."

"I see." Kira looked back at Hisagi. "But everyone's underground?"

"At least the ones that managed to get away. A few people from different squads and handfuls from Squad 4 along with the Captain and Lieutenant. Hitsugaya and Momo were down there with us, but the went above ground and became one of them."

"Yeah, I saw it around sunset last night, I think. Or was it the day before..? I can't remember now. Poor guy got attacked by a female Hollow Reaper. I don't know who it was, but they sure moved fast. Never saw their face."

"Too bad…"

Ichigo stood up and looked out the window. "We can't stay here. We'd better go while the streets are clear."

Hisagi agreed. "Yeah. You should come with us, Kira. It's safe below. We have food, too."

That was like music to his ears. "I only managed to sneak food once while I was trapped here… That sounds nice. A lot better than this."

They both stood up and went over to the window. The streets were clear. All the Hollow Reapers from before must have been inside with them now or moved on elsewhere. Ichigo was still determined to find Linnette. He didn't want to give up the search yet. They had only been gone a half-hour or so.

There was a loud crash and the door started to splinter. But how? They were being quiet. And no one had been talking for a full minute. How could they..?

"We gotta get out of here! Fast!"

The desk started to slide across the floor. The bookcase toppled over.

Ichigo opened the window. It was only a two story drop. They could make it. No one was around. "Ready?" He put his leg up onto the windowsill. They nodded, right behind him. "Jump!"

They leapt out the window and landed on the street below. The moment they hit the ground, they started running. It was another block until Hollow Reapers started to follow them. Soon they had a crowd on their tail.

"Faster!"

They were gaining.

Kira pointed his hand over his shoulder. "Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!" The yellow light zoomed out of Kira's hand and around the first line of Hollow Reapers, entangling their arms and binding them together.

Ichigo watched it all in fascination and relief. Why hadn't Kira done that before? Kido users were useful when it came to not touching infected Soul Reapers.

With the effort it took to break through a single piece of string, the Hollow Reapers snapped the kido and continued their pursuit.

"Damn! I knew it. They've gotten stronger. Kido doesn't work on them anymore." Kira didn't bother to try again. "It gave us only a single second. Just run and don't bother!"

They leapt up onto the next roof they could find and continued running. Only a choice few in the crowd of Hollow Reapers had the intelligence to jump up and follow after them at the same level. The group picked up speed. The Hollow Reapers started to fall back, but only slightly. One Hollow Reaper started to close the distance between them. He roared and gained on them.

"Split up!" Ichigo called out.

"Right!" Kira and Hisagi went one way while Ichigo went another.

Ichigo looked back and saw that the Hollow Reaper closest to them was now following him. Good. At least they were safe for the moment. He ran across the roof and leapt onto another. He ran across it and onto another roof immediately jumping to the next one. The Hollow Reaper slowed and stumbled. It couldn't keep up with him. It tried to jump up to the next building, following him but missed and fell between the two buildings.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the wrong time to check and see if he was still being followed. In the middle of a jump. He wasn't looking to see where he would land and his foot ended up catching the edge of the next roof, his heel over side. "Whoa!" Ichigo threw out his arm to catch himself, missing his chance. He fell to the level below, taking the corner of the building on his back and then slamming head first onto the street, landing with a sickening smack.

He laid there in crippling pain. He lifted himself onto one shoulder and looked around. His vision was distorted and swirling. "… K- Kira..? His… Hisagi..? Where..?" The dizziness was getting worse. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed in the middle of the street, unconscious.

* * *

><p>After asking about a dozen Hollow Reapers the same question and getting the same answers, Linnette sat down at the end of a dead end street with a sigh. She was tired of running around. By this time, Cedric would be carrying her on his back or something.<p>

She drew her legs in close, hugging her knees to her chest. She really did want to help everyone. Aside from her singing voice, she was pretty useless and knew it. She couldn't fight. She was only human. What kind of worth was that?

She knew she would always have Victor and Cedric, but she had finally found some real friends and didn't want to see them lost. The first time she met Ichigo, she told him that she preferred his Hollow self. That was only because that version gave her attention and didn't try to leave. In truth, she liked the Ichigo who thought more of her wellbeing than her desires. He wanted to help her. He actually cared about her. Now she liked this real Ichigo better. The Hollow version was scary and destructive. He only wanted to kill. He scared her. The true Ichigo was kind and caring. Thoughtful and loving. She was happy to have him as a friend.

Now she had other friends. It had taken years, but she finally found them. She didn't want to lose them either. Finally, people who were nice to her and liked her.

If this virus were to spread, eventually her home would become the same as Karakura Town and the friends she had grown to love and care for would be trying to kill her. Even if she did sing to calm them down, their relationship would never be the same. No longer able to talk and laugh together. No longer able to play the games they used to play or have a conversation the way they used to. All they could do was sit and stare. On top of that, they would constantly have an uncontrollable bloodlust. Her friends, normally so kind and loving would hunger only for human flesh and attack anyone who was different from themselves. Such a thought was unbearable. That couldn't happen. She never wanted that to happen. Not to the ones she loved. Even with Victor and Cedric at her side, life would get lonely.

No one else could do anything about this. Maybe she had a chance. She had to at least try. She could put these powers to good use and find the source of the virus, or at the very least gather clues. She wanted to help solve this. Not just to make herself feel important and needed, but also to help the people she cared about. If this continued, it would only get worse.

A shadow fell over her. Must have been a cloud passing over the sun. She didn't bother looking up.

"Hey."

She lifted her head.

A man was standing in front of her holding a sword in his right hand. He had red hair pinned back and his face and neck were covered in tattoos. A Soul Reaper. She knew this person. She had seen him before.

"Are you… Renji?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Hey, you're… You're that girl, aren't you? Um… Uh, Linnette, right?"

"Uh-huh."

He put his sword away. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

She looked down the street, away from him. "I was just trying to help."

"Help what?"

Her voice was soft. "The group. My friends. I was just going around talking to the Hollow Reapers. I was trying to see if…"

"Ah. Say no more. I get it." He looked up at the sky, giving his neck a crack. "Don't bother. These guys don't remember a thing. Saw that with Byakuya. He has no idea… None of them do. You're wasting your time."

She looked down disappointed. She thought that would be the case.

"You couldn't have been running around all this time. Where were you hiding out? And what do you mean group? You mean the other Soul Reapers who managed to get away?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! I'm looking for them. Is Rukia with them?"

"Yeah. Ichigo is, too."

He chuckled. "That's great news! Where are they?"

"Underground in the sewers."

His smile diminished slightly. "Ew… Eh, it could have been worse, I guess." He reached down and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Alright. Show me the way. I'm dying to get there and see everyone."

She looked around. She had been wandering so much in a strange place, she had now found herself completely lost. "Um…"

He slouched. "You have no idea, do you?"

"Sorry. I've never been here before. Not on the streets and I just…"

"Hey, hey, shut up already. God, I can't stand that timid voice. I've always hated that tone."

She didn't think her voice sounded timid. She didn't even whine. She was only being truthful. She didn't know the way.

Renji roughly patted her shoulder, knocking her forward. She bent her knees to keep from falling over. "Alright, alright. I'll level with you. Do you at least know where you started? I can take you back there."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know that. But I can't tell from here."

"Alright." Renji stood beside her and picked her up around her waist. From there, he jumped to the top of the wall she had been sitting against. "I'll give you a bird's eye view. Take a look around. Anything seem familiar to you?"

She looked all around. "Um… That way. I remember that building." She pointed into the distance where Squad 8's barracks were located.

"Alright. Not bad. Just let me know when we're getting close." He started jumping from street to street and roof to roof, never setting foot on the ground unless he had no choice.

As they flew through the air, Linnette looked down at all the Hollow Reapers in the streets below. They kept their eyes down, never looking up to find them in the air. They were safe up here. Renji passed another building and a whole street packed with Hollow Reapers. A couple looked more dominate than the others, standing more erect and actually speaking in words rather than growls. Advanced stages? It seemed that way.

Linnette looked to the side. "Over there. That's the street I came out of."

Renji changed directions and landed in the middle of the street, setting Linnette down. Linnette got down and tried to lift the manhole cover with difficulty. Renji, being stronger than her bent down and helped her lift it up. She slid inside first followed by Renji.

"This way, I think." She led Renji back the way she had come. She had taken a different direction so no one would see her leave. It took them two minutes to get back to the group.

But there they all where. Unohana seemed to be lecturing Ikkaku about something and Cedric kept shooting him dirty looks. Victor was pacing the ground, worried about something and restless. She had a feeling that it was about her. Now she felt really guilty about leaving without telling them.

Renji stepped forward, oblivious to how Linnette was feeling. "Yo!"

Everyone looked up.

Rukia's eyes were the widest he had seen them in a long time. "Ren-"

"Linnette!" Victor charged forward, pushed Renji aside into the water and picked up Linnette, hugging her. "You had us so worried. I was scared something might have happened to you."

Cedric was at her side in a heartbeat. "What were you thinking running off like that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you so much."

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell us where you were going? What were you doing?"

She told them the truth. "I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't let me go. I went up to the surface to question Hollow Reapers. I wanted to get more information."

"Why would you do something reckless like that?"

"I heard everyone talking last night at the meeting and I just wanted to help out the group."

Her guardians exchanged looks.

"Are you mad at me?"

They both hugged her tight. "Of course not. You were trying your best and being brave. But next time warn us before you go running off."

Renji climbed out of the water, dripping with filthy water and slime. "You know… I'm here, too. I'm the one who brought her back."

Rukia helped him out of the water. "Wait a minute. If Linnette's here then… Ichigo and Hisagi are still out there looking for you."

"Ichigo's looking for me?" Linnette looked worried.

"He was worried so he-"

"Rukia, look." Renji pointed.

Hisagi had returned with someone at his side. It wasn't Ichigo.

"It's a madhouse out there," he panted. "We just managed to get away."

"Lieutenant Kira! You're here! You're ok!"

The Soul Reapers stood up to greet him.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. It's ok."

Rukia Hurried over. She was happy to see that someone else had managed to survive. Both were out of breath but unharmed. However, there was someone missing. She looked over their shoulders. "Wait… You're here. Just you guys?"

"Yeah. Ichigo and us split up when things got rough. That's the only way we managed to get away."

Her heart sank. "Then… where is he now?"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

We're about to find something very interesting out :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

It was warm. Ichigo's whole body felt so warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly. White. He saw white. He brought his hand up next to his face. His fingertips touched something soft. Wanting to know more, he opened his eyes fully and turned his head to the side. A pillow. He looked down. White sheets. White blankets. He was in a bed.

But how? He remembered running in the street just a minute ago. Did someone find him and bring him here when he was knocked out?

He didn't have the strength to sit up just yet, but he was able to see more clearly now. He looked around the white room. The sickbay. This was the Squad 4 sickbay. He looked around where he was. Half a dozen pillows were set up around his head in a semicircle. Normally the beds in the sickbay only had one pillow per bed. He was also covered with several more blankets than normal, making him really warm and making it difficult to lift his legs. All the blankets were weighing him down. The other thing he noticed was that he wasn't laying in one bed, but three pushed together to make one large bed. He could spread out all he wanted and no part of his body would hang over the edge.

"Are you awake?"

A man's voice. He looked at the foot of his bed finding a large stack of mattresses. About ten were stack up on the floor in a tower of white. At the top of this soft throne was a single man. He had light brown hair and a handsome face. He looked to be in his early 20's. He had pale skin which didn't contrast well with his white outfit. A strand of his hair was sticking up. The young man reached up to fold it back down. Attached to one of his sleeves was a matching white cape which fell to his right knee. He didn't seem to care that his dark shoes were touching the mattress nor that Ichigo was staring at him unsteadily. He didn't even seem to notice that Ichigo was there at all. He was looking in the other direction.

Finally he turned his way with a smile. "Hello. What's your name, boy?"

"Me?" Ichigo asked softly from his bed. His head was still spinning slightly.

"Yeah you. Who else is here? Your name?"

"Uh… Ichigo Kurosaki."

He grinned. "Funny sounding name."

Ichigo took slight offense. "Then what's yours?"

He chuckled smugly. "I was smart enough to pick my own name. It's Veneno."

"Veneno…" Ichigo repeated. The man leapt off his perch and landed lightly in front of the bed. Ichigo wanted to sit up but couldn't find the stength to do so. "Did you save me?"

"Save you from what?"

"I… Outside. I hit my head."

"Oh, that. Dude, I wouldn't call it saving. I thought you were taking a nap in the middle of the street. Didn't look very comfortable. So I figured I'd take you inside. I mean, when I saw the blood, I knew it was a lot worse than I thought. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was…" He remembered running from Hollow Reapers. He remembered Kira and Hisagi were with him. They split up. He fell off a roof. He was looking for… He remembered. "I was looking for someone. Have you seen a little girl anywhere?"

"A girl?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for a girl."

"Aren't we all?"

"I'm serious!" This was no time for jokes. "Please. Have you seen a little girl with dark hair? She's not dressed like a Soul Reaper."

He adjusted his high collar casually. "Nope. I haven't seen any kids around here, male or female. Sorry."

No sign of her. Where could she have been?

Veneno leaned over the edge of the bed to look at him. "Hmm…" He cocked his head to the side. "Head still hurt?"

"A bit."

"Hm…" He cocked his head to the other side. "Want some water?"

"Please."

Veneno stood up turning away from the bed with a snap of his fingers.

From where he lay, Ichigo couldn't see what he was doing. He turned his head to the right to look out the window. He had to find her. He couldn't just leave her out there. What if she was in trouble? Though her voice provided some protection, there was always the possibility that she couldn't open her mouth to sing in time to stop them. What if they surprised her around a corner and attacked? Linnette was only human. She couldn't move very fast. Her reflexes were lacking. She couldn't even run as fast as everyone else. She was the slowest one in the group. Even Cedric had to go back for her during the last Hollow Reaper attack and carry her. There was no way she could defend herself in time if a surprise attack occurred.

He couldn't just lay in bed all day. He had to find her. If not for him, for Victor and Cedric's sakes. They needed her as much as she needed them. There was no way he could be bedridden all this time. He had to get up and continue the search.

A moment later, he felt Veneno kneel on the edge of the large bed and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Can you sit up?"

Ichigo tried, but it took a lot of effort. Veneno helped him up with his free hand. Ichigo sat propped against a stack of pillows behind his back. Veneno helped him drink from a glass of water, lifting it to his lips and tilting it back. All Ichigo had to do was swallow. He must have been thirstier than he thought. Then he took back the cup and got off the bed handing the glass behind his body on, which Ichigo guessed not being able to see that far, a end table.

Ichigo sighed looking at his knees under the covers. If only his legs didn't feel so numb. He had to get out of here and find her.

A soft growl got his attention and he looked to the left. A Hollow Reaper was standing beside his bed staring at him. "Whoa!" Ichigo scrambled back to the other end of the bed. If only the blankets weren't so heavy he would have been able to move better and faster. But instead they held his legs down to the mattress, making it difficult to move. He instinctively reached over his back for the handle of his sword. It wasn't there. Of course, he was in bed. He couldn't be in a bed like this with a giant sword attached to his back. It must have been removed and placed somewhere else. But where? And what on earth was he thinking? He couldn't attack a Hollow Reaper. They were innocent in all this.

The Hollow Reaper continued to stare at him, unmoving. Wasn't Veneno in the room with him? Didn't he notice the Hollow Reaper standing right there?

Looking to the foot of the bed, he saw Veneno standing there looking at the Hollow Reaper giving it no more attention than he would a statue. When the Hollow Reaper moved a step closer, Veneno spoke to it in the same manner he would a dog. "That's enough. You may go now."

The Hollow Reaper backed away looking up at him with an unchanging expression.

"Go on, get."

It walked backwards until it reached the door then turned around and went into the hallway with a growl. A minute later it was gone.

Veneno looked back at Ichigo. "What's with the look?"

Ichigo was staring at him with his mouth wide open. That Hollow Reaper didn't attack him. It actually obeyed Veneno. It listened to him. "You… It… H- how..?"

"What?"

"It… it listened to you…"

"Yeah."

"Y- you talked to it… and it understood you…"

"Uh-huh."

"But… It… But… You told it to do something and it obeyed."

Veneno nodded. "Yeah. So?"

This was more of a shock to Ichigo than Veneno. For him, this was natural. For Ichigo, it was very strange. He was beginning to wonder if he had been hit in the head a lot harder than he originally thought. He had never seen that happen before. Hollow Reapers weren't intelligent enough to understand a person's words. They only wanted to kill. Why would one obey another person and not attack? Was it possible that this man had the same powers as Linnette?

"How did you do that?"

Veneno looked out the door and then back at Ichigo. "What? With him?" He pointed out the door with his thumb.

"Yeah. Why did he obey you?"

He shrugged. "Because I gave it an order."

"But why? I've never seen them obey anyone before."

"Really? Well, they listen to me just fine. They understand me perfectly. I've been commanding them for as long as I can remember."

Ichigo was still stunned. "I don't understand. Why do they obey you?"

Veneno shrugged again. "Maybe it's because I created them."

Now he was beyond shocked. Did he just say what he thought he said? "You… Created them? How?"

Veneno sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his legs it the air. "I don't really know. I just discovered that I could, you know?" He tilted his head back, looking at Ichigo upside down. "I kinda like it. At least people listen to me now. I'm so tired of being mistreated."

"How do you mean?"

He stopped kicking. "I'm nothing more than a test subject to some people. No one really cares what I have to say. Even if I'm in pain, people don't stop. So when I discovered this power, I went with it. I found out that I could turn people into Hollows. Now I never have to be alone and someone will listen to me. That's all I want."

"Alone?"

He lifted his head and nodded in his direction. "Yeah. This place is packed full of Soul Reapers. I thought this would be a nice change. I want to be with my own kind."

When he swiveled around to face Ichigo, he gave his hair a flip. His bangs parted and Ichigo could see a small while shell on the right side of his forehead. A fragment of a Hollow's mask.

His jaw dropped. "You're… Are you an… Arrancar?"

Veneno smiled. "Short of. I pride myself on being one, but I can't really brag just yet. I'm not fully developed. Not just yet. But soon I will be. I can hardly wait." He ran his fingers over his knee, smiling at the thought. "I've rapidly grown from a small Hollow to an Arrancar within just a few short weeks. It's wonderful. But I guess such rapid growth has its down side. Where I've evolved so quickly through the other stages, now this final stage is taking its sweet time. I want to call myself a full-fledge Arrancar already. I'm almost there. I just have to wait for my full powers to come in. Then I can brag at last."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. An Arrancar right here in the Seireitei. And no one noticed? "So you turned all these people into Hollow Reapers?"

"Well, I can't take all the create. I had a hand in it, of course. But it was able to spread so quickly because of all the carriers of the virus. The people they make contact with get infected and so forth. Easy."

"How do they infect people?"

Veneno got off the bed. "Oh, from scratching another person, biting, drooling on them. That sort of thing." He sighed heavily. "However, it seems that some people aren't effected unless I were to do it myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the carriers I created can only infect people who have made contact with a powerful Hollow, whether it's in battle or getting attacked by one and coming within an inch of their life. That sort of thing. It seems that not every Soul Reaper here has fought a Hollow before. Therefore, the carriers can't infect them. But I still can."

That must have been why Hanataro wasn't infected. Squad 4 members were never in battles and fought against Hollows. They offered relief. Hanataro never fought a Hollow before. At least, that's the way it looked. Yumichika on the other hand was in Squad 11. They were in the front lines all the time. It was no wonder he was infected so quickly. When he got grabbed, he must have gotten scratched. Hanataro must have only gotten grabbed. That's why he changed and Hanataro didn't.

Still, Ichigo couldn't believe it. "So you infect people and turn them into Hollows?"

"Eventually. The process is tediously slow. But yes, they are becoming Hollows. Each stage brings them just a little closer to the final state. They have the minds of a Hollow, the powers of a Hollow, the instinct of a Hollow. Since I created them, they'll obey me. They'll do anything I say. I've tested it countless times. No matter what stage they're in, they'll obey me."

"There's still one thing I don't understand…"

"What's that?"

"Why did you save me? Bring me here and treat my wounds?"

Veneno paced the front of the bed. "Well… to be honest with you, I thought you were one of us."

"Huh?"

"Yeah." He pointed to Ichigo's chest. "I sensed it when I brought you in. I had the sensation that you were already a Hollow. Yet, there was something strange about it. About you. I sensed that you had Hollow powers and yet, you don't seem to be one of them. You're able to speak and understand at an intelligent level. You don't seem to be an Arrancar either. So I brought you here for two reasons. One: I felt that you were one of us. Two: to ask you what you are."

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"You're dressed as a Soul Reaper, yet you seem to have this Hollowness about you. So what is it?"

"I'm human." He looked down. "But you're right. I'm dressed as a Soul Reaper. That's because I'm only a substitute Soul Reaper. The power you sensed… I do have Hollow powers. People have called me a Vizard."

"Ah… That explains it. No wonder. I've heard of Vizards before… Well, read about it somewhere." He pointed over his shoulder. "Squad 12 has a lot of neat stuff in their laboratory. A bunch of info on a lot of things. It's cool. But thanks for telling me. Very interesting stuff."

Ichigo looked from left to right trying to find his sword. It had to be around here somewhere.

"What are you looking for?" He looked back at Veneno. "You're not planning on leaving, are you?"

He didn't answer. He reached down and slowly pushed the blankets off his legs. He had to get out of here.

"Come on, Ichigo. I thought we could be friends. Don't leave so soon."

"I was just wondering…" He had to keep this guys busy while he looked for his sword and got more information. "You figured I was one of you, right? But since I already have Hollow powers, does that make me immune to your virus?"

He chuckled. "No, not entirely. It won't give you Hollow powers since you already have it. But it will allow your powers to flourish and take control, turning you into a Hollow. And as a benefit to me, you'll become subservient. You'll become loyal to me just like the rest of them and obey my every order. It's a total win-win. At least for me."

While he was speaking Ichigo noticed his sword laying against the wall in the corner of the room. It was behind Veneno on the other side of his mattress throne.

"Looking for something?"

Ichigo looked back. Their eyes locked. Veneno grinned at him, as if he were reading his mind.

"You know… It's not so bad. You could stay here. We'll talk. We'll have fun. It'll be nice. A guy gets lonely sometimes. It would be nice to talk to someone intelligent for a change. You know what I mean? As much as I enjoy not being the only one, I'm surrounded by freaks all day. They're even more underdeveloped than I am. A lot of them can't even talk. Not until they reach one of the later levels. Come on, why don't you stay?"

Ichigo bent his knees, preparing himself. "I can't. I have to find someone. I can't leave her behind."

"Unless she's one of them, they'll rip her to pieces. It's pointless. She's probably already dead."

He refused to believe that.

Veneno approached the bed. "I'm offering you one chance only. Just because I like you. Either stay here of your own free will and be an alley, or I'll infect you like I did everyone else and force you into submission. Your choice. You have ten seconds to comply."

That was a no-brainer. There was no way he was going to join this guy, either by force or at will.

"Seven seconds."

He locked with his sword again. It was so close, but so far away.

"Five seconds."

All he had to do was grab it and make a run for it. He had to get out of here.

"I mean it, Ichigo. Join me or I'll make you. You have three seconds left to make the right choice."

He looked back at Veneno. "Then I guess you'll have to kill me. Because I'm not doing either one."

Veneno's calm, pleasant expression changed to a look of annoyance and discouragement. "I was afraid you would say that. Oh, well. Can't be helped, I guess."

He bent his knees and leapt at Ichigo. He was fast! Ichigo lifted the blankets, using them as a matador's cape and leapt put of the way. Veneno got tangled up in the blankets and thrashed around, unable to see. This gave Ichigo time to run across the room and over to his sword. The instant he grabbed the handle, Veneno sliced the blankets to shreds. Ichigo didn't waste any time. He ran for the exit.

Veneno's voice echoed off the walls, shouting his orders. "Stop him! Take down Ichigo Kurosaki! Don't let him get away!"

In an instant, every Hollow Reaper in the building was on his trail, chasing after him. "Damn it!" He dashed down the nearest staircase he could find and kept running, never looking back. The crowd of Hollow Reapers behind him piled into the narrow staircase, pressing against each other and getting stuck. They weren't smart enough to cooperate to get themselves free and kept pushing forward. Either that or they were just too stubborn. They screeched and roared at him.

Ichigo kept going onto the next floor. He looked left then right. Hollow Reapers were starting to swarm the right side of the hall, leaving the left side free. He ran into the nearest room he could find and ran towards the windows. The Hollow Reapers followed, jamming the doorway with their bodies. Pressed shoulder to shoulder with each other, they roared and snapped their jaws at him like a pack of hungry wolves. Ichigo opened the window and looked down. Second floor. Not too bad. He had done this once before today. As the door frame behind him snapped, he took a deep breath and jumped. He landed hard on the ground and kept going.

The street to his left and to his right were packed full of snarling Hollow Reapers. "Reaper!" A couple were shouting. "Reaper! Reaper!"

He broke into a dead run and kept his eyes forward. He knew they were following him.

"Reaper!" Hitsugaya landed beside him in the street with a snarl. "Reaper!"

Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo ran past him and turned the first corner. He made a left then right, then left again. Zigzagging was his best method to confuse them. The majority of them followed his every step, roaring. He picked up the pace, running as fast as he could. He took another street and jumped onto a roof. He sprinted down in then into another street. He ran again, making his first left. He went right then left then another right. He was running out of breath, but there was no time to stop. He cleared one of the walls in a single jump and landing in another street, running still.

"Get in here, you idiot!"

Ichigo looked up. Who was calling him? That sounded a lot like Rukia's voice. Something grabbed his ankle and dragged him down into a hole in the middle of the street. The sunlight disappeared and Ichigo was once again greeted with the ripe stench of the sewers.

Rukia kicked him in the ribs while he sat on the ground panting. "What the hell were you thinking? You had me worried sick! Idiot!"

His head was still spinning and his heart was beating so fast, he could hear it in his head, pounding against his skull. "Ru… Rukia…"

She helped him to his feet. "I heard you were still up there and was getting ready to go look for you. As luck would have it, you found me first. The second I opened that hatch, you showed up running towards me climbing out. Didn't even see me, did you?"

"What makes you think I'd be looking down there of all places?" Ichigo put his hands on his knees, slumping forward, fighting to catch his breath. He swallowed and managed to slow his breathing down a bit. "I… I have to go back up there. I… Have to find Linnette."

"She's already here."

His head jerked up. "What?"

"She returned a few minutes after you left. She's over there with the others. Kira and Hisagi made it back, too."

Ichigo had to see this for himself. He pushed past Rukia and followed the tunnel to the rest of the group. Ignoring their welcomes and words of concern, he walked to the end of the tunnel were the trio stood. Cedric was cradling Linnette in his arms like a baby while Victor kept her entertained by braiding a stand of her hair. She was alright. She had returned and was safe.

As if sensing his presence, Linnette looked up and waved at him. "Ichigo!" She hopped out of Cedric's arms and ran over to him. "Ichigo, I'm sorry I ran off the way I did. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I just wanted to help out the group by getting more information, like you said at the meeting last night. I just want to help you guys solve this and figure out what's causing it."

Ichigo nodded, telling her that he was no longer angry with her and understood why she did what she did. But he wore a serious expression on his face, telling her that there was something else going on below the surface. "I found out something very important that I have to share with the group."

* * *

><p>Please reveiw! We're finding out more ^-^<p>

Who saw this coming? Anyone?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"An Arrancar? Are you sure?"

Unohana didn't seem as skeptical as the rest of the group. They had organized a meeting on the spot the moment Ichigo mentioned that he had discovered the source of the virus plaguing the Seireitei.

"Yes. It's an Arrancar alright. I saw it with my own eyes. He even told me that he was."

"He could have been lying," Ikkaku said.

"I saw a fragment of his mask." Ichigo pointed to his own forehead, tracing a line where the mask was located. "The mask was right there under his bangs. That's why I didn't notice it at first."

The Soul Reapers started to look restlessly at each other.

"Ichigo, it's not that we don't believe you or anything," said Isane. "But how on earth could an Arrancar get into the Seireitei unnoticed? Someone would have sensed something."

"I don't know. But he is here and that's all that matters, right?"

"But I still don't see how it could have gotten in. There are too many gaps in this story. It's not very believable."

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"I'm not saying that you are. Perhaps the Arrancar is doing the lying. I mean, it's impossible for one to enter here unnoticed like I said. It's just not possible."

"Not necessarily, Isane," said Unohana. "It is possible. There is a way it could have entered here."

"How?"

"It's possible that the reason why we didn't notice it enter is because it's been here this whole time."

The Soul Reapers began to whisper among themselves.

"Captain, how is that even..?"

Unohana turned to her lieutenant. "You know how Squad 12 in Research and Development like to experiment on Hollows, don't you? It's quite possible that that is the way the Arrancar managed to get here in the first place."

"But an Arrancar, ma'am? How could they-?"

"Wait!" Ichigo suddenly remembered what the Arrancar had told him. "He said that he knew about Research and Development. He spoke about it, like he was there. He was able to list the information they had there. He also told me that he wasn't a full Arrancar yet. But he did go through a rapid change. He said that he went from Hollow to Arrancar in just a few short weeks."

"Now that is impossible. The evolution process from Hollow to Arrancar takes years, decades, even. It must be lying."

"But what if Mayuri experimented on it to make it grow faster than it would normally?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"That is possible. Very possible."

"But there's no way we can ask him. Squad 12 locked themselves in their laboratory when the announcement went out a few days ago. He must be locked inside with the others. But nothing can get in or out once the doors are sealed."

"Are you sure?"

"We would have seen a lot more Hollow Reapers from Squad 12 if it weren't true."

"Yes, Captain, but we still don't know how the virus is spread."

Unohana turned back to Ichigo. "Did the Arrancar say about that? Did he explain how he did all this?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No he was mum on that. Sorry. However he did explain more about this virus."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh. Apparently, he can control the people he infects. I saw him do it. He commanded a Hollow Reaper and he obeyed. He also mentioned that when he infects some Soul Reapers, he makes them carriers of the virus, allowing them to infect people, too. When they bite, scratch, bleed or drool on you, they can infect you and turn you into one of them."

"Now that guy's lying!" Ikkaku pointed with his sword to Hanataro sitting beside his captain. "How come he didn't change then?"

"Because they didn't scratch him. Yumichika must have gotten scratched when they grabbed him. It might have been a tiny, tiny cut." Ichigo took in a breath. "He also said that the carriers can't infect people who haven't made contact with a Hollow before."

"What the hell's that mean?"

"Yumichika's in Squad 11. He's on the front lines. He fights Hollows all the time. Hanataro's from Squad 4, a relief squad. They're not fighters. Hanataro's probably never been in a fight with an Arrancar before." Rukia turned to him. "Have you?"

Hanataro looked jittery. "W- well… N- no, I have… I haven't fought a Hollow, exactly. I've seen them, but I've never battled one before. Not like the others. The other Soul Reapers, I mean. M- my Zanpakuto isn't meant for killing anything. I- I don't even know how to fight…"

"See?" Rukia turned back to Ikkaku looking confident that she had just left no doubt. "There you have it. That's why he didn't get infected."

Ikkaku turned away with a snort. "I still don't buy it."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Explain this. If this guy's the one behind all this, then why is it that it started out slowly and then became all this?"

"He told me that he had just discovered his powers. He also told me that he wasn't a full Arrancar yet. He was still developing."

"That would explain it," said Unohana. "As he comes closer to becoming a full Arrancar, the more powerful he becomes. His virus must become more potent the more he develops. That's why the transformation is happening faster, as well."

"Where was this Arrancar, anyway?"

"When I saw it, he was in Squad 4's sickbay."

Renji picked up his sword. "Then let's go get it. The sooner we kill this thing, the sooner all this will be over."

Unohana stopped him. "Or you've doomed us all."

"What's that mean?" he turned back.

"What if killing the Arrancar isn't the solution? What if it can cure them? Chances are if he can infect them, he can also cure them."

"She's right," Rukia added. "What if killing it makes this permanent?"

"And what if it doesn't? What if killing it solves this thing a lot faster?"

Unohana spoke calmly. "The best thing we can do is capture it alive and find out. Remember, if it's alive then we have more options. If it's dead, we have none. If it turns out that it can cure them on his own, and we've killed it, then we have nothing. Death is a permanent solution that cannot be reversed. However, if we have it alive and it turns out that killing it will solve the issue, then we have an option. Capturing this Arrancar alive is our best chance."

"Yes, I see what she's saying."

"Makes sense."

Renji didn't get it. "How is that our best chance?"

"Weren't you listening?" Rukia scolded. "If we kill him and it turns out that he could reverse what he's done, then there's nothing we can do! They'll all be stuck like this forever. If we keep him alive, we have more options. If he can reverse it, then he's alive and able to do it. If it turns out that killing him is the solution, then we can kill him. If he's dead, there's nothing we can do. See?"

"Oh." Now he got it. "But so what if he can cure them? It's not like he's going to be willing to do it."

"There's always a little convincing." Ikkaku pulled out his sword. "If you catch my drift."

"But we still don't know the extent of his power."

"Doesn't matter. At least we have more information than we did."

To think that if Linnette had not disappeared, they may never have found this out. Maybe it wasn't the way she had planned it, but she ended up helping them after all.

"We need a plan."

Everyone stopped chattering and sat back down looking at Ukitake.

"I'd hate to say it, but in order to catch this Arrancar, someone will have to go up to the surface and find him. We can't risk everyone's safety, so a select few of you will have to go. Understood?"

"Who?"

Some Soul Reapers looked more determined than others. Most shied away or kept their eyes down, fearful of being called on. Even Hisagi looked fearful. He kept looking down at his right arm, lost in thought. Whenever someone looked his way, he would hide his arm behind his raised knees and look up quickly; almost like he was hiding something.

"Ichigo knows the location of the Arrancar. He should be one to go."

He agreed. "Yeah. I know the room and everything. He made himself pretty at home there."

"I'll go, too," volunteered Rukia. "He'll need a guide. Someone who knows the area well. He'll also need backup."

Ukitake nodded. "Very well. Anyone else?"

No one moved.

"I'll go." Ikkaku stood up. "Got nothing better to do here anyway."

"Wait," said a female Soul Reaper. "Don't we still need a party to search for Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Soi Fon?"

Hisagi sighed heavily. "It's too late for that. He got infected and came after us."

The other Soul Reapers looked down, lamenting the loss of another captain and friend.

Ukitake returned to the matter at hand. "Will three be enough? We can't have too many people, remember. A large group will have a difficult time sneaking around up there."

"Three's plenty."

"No, four." Renji stood up. "I'm going, too. I've been battling these guys for a while now. I know the areas where most of them like to hang around. I know the streets pretty well, too, in case we get separated. Let me go with them."

Everyone was in agreement. The mission was clear. Find the Arrancar and capture him alive. It was going to be difficult, but hopefully four Soul Reapers would be enough.

"If you run into trouble or if you're not back in a few hours, we'll go looking for you, ok?" Linnette said from Cedric's lap. She didn't say it aloud, but she was worried. "If you need to, call for one of them. They'll come and protect you."

Victor and Cedric said nothing, but nodded, agreeing with her statement.

* * *

><p>After getting a few last minute tips, the group set out. Rukia went up first. When the coast was clear, they all piled out of the sewer and smelled fresh air. They stood in the street less than a minute before a Hollow Reaper found them and attacked. They ran in the same direction away from it. One Hollow Reaper was easy to lose.<p>

"Which way?"

Ichigo looked around. "Squad 4's sickbay. He's in there."

"This way, then." Rukia led them down the street.

On the first turn, they ran into a mob of Hollow Reapers. They covered the street, roaring and growling. They turned and saw the group. With a roar, they attacked at once. The group ran the other way, getting cut off by another group of Hollow Reapers. With nowhere else to run, they jumped straight up and onto a rooftop.

"This was a bad idea," Renji panted. "There's way too many of them. We'll never make it out."

"Don't say that," said Rukia. "The sooner we get that Arrancar, the sooner all this will be over." She looked around for an escape route. "That way."

They hurried in the direction she pointed. A Hollow Reaper from below jumped up, landing on the roof right in front of them. The female opened her mouth wide and screeched.

"Split up!"

Ikkaku and Renji went to the left while Ichigo and Rukia went to the right. The Hollow Reaper stood confused on the roof, unsure of who to follow. After a moment's contemplation, it roared and went after Renji and Ikkaku.

Rukia and Ichigo ran until they got some distance between them and the Hollow Reapers and stopped in the middle of a street.

"Where now?"

Rukia looked to the right of where they stood. There was a narrow staircase leading to a higher street. "This way should take us to the sickbay. It leads through a garden if I'm not mistaken where they grow herbs used for treatment. If we follow that, we should reach the building in a matter of minutes."

"Alright, let's go."

They walked up the stairs, keeping an eye out to be sure they weren't followed. When they reached the top of the stairs, they heard growls coming from the left. They spun around and looked. A Hollow Reaper was lumbering toward them slowly. He wore torn captain's clothing and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He turned, facing them.

Rukia gasped. "Brother..!"

Her older brother no longer looked the way he did back in his lonely cell a few days ago. He had changed. A few of his human features remained the same, however, his hands had transformed into long claws and he now had a long tail whipping the air behind him. His dark eyes found Rukia and remained staring at her for a few moments. A smile spread across his face. His white teeth had become sharp like razors. He had fangs.

"Rukia…" His voice sounded hoarse and wicked. "Long time no see…"

He could speak again. However, this wasn't a good sign. He had gained back some allegiance, but that only meant that he would be craftier in his pursuit to catch them. His expression also reminded Ichigo of his inner Hollow. Byakuya was no longer who he once was.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and tried to pull her behind his back, but she refused to move.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Rukia?" He took a step forward. The way in which he moved reminded Ichigo of a dinosaur. With every step he took, his body would bounce slightly. He kept his body hunched, his head leading him. "Come on… Give your big brother a hug!"

Byakuya suddenly leapt at them. Ichigo drew his sword and used it to block. Byakuya's heavy body crashed into the blade, forcing Ichigo back several feet. Then he jumped back in a retreat.

"What's wrong? Don't you love your big brother anymore?" He cackled wildly. His sanity was long gone.

"Brother, please snap out of it!" Rukia pleaded with him. "Please! It's us!"

"I know who you are, Rukia… I know…" His eyes narrowed. His twisted smile had vanished. "How dare you look like her… Rukia… I've never loved you. I never cared about you at all. You're just a burden to me. And to everyone else who's forced to be near you. We all hate you."

She never moved or said anything.

"Why Don't you just come here so I can show you how worthless you are?"

"Why?" Ichigo barked. "So you can infect her and turn her into one of you?"

Byakuya's smile was back. He laughed. "Smart stupid boy… How right you are… But no. No, that's not it. I just want to rip her apart. That's all I want."

Ichigo pulled Rukia aside. "If you still knew who you were, you would never be saying those things. You've lost your mind."

"Have not."

"Have to. Otherwise you wouldn't be like this."

"Like what?"

"A Hollow."

Byakuya chuckled in his throat. "Then let me show you just how Hollow I am." He bent his knees and dashed forward. Ichigo blocked with his sword. Byakuya forced him back. He pushed hard against Ichigo's blade, trying to reach his face. His jaws snapped up and down, trying to bite him. Byakuya let out a roar and jumped back.

Rukia was standing behind him, holding her sword. "Brother…" she said warningly.

He roared at her and charged.

"Rukia!" Ichigo swung his sword, hitting Byakuya across the back. Byakuya let out a screech and tumbled aside. His rib had been cut, but not too deeply. He rolled to his feet and snarled at his attacker. Ichigo stood his ground. However, he knew he couldn't fight him. It would be too close. He couldn't risk any sort of scratch or cut from this guy. He knew he had to run away.

"Up here!"

Ichigo turned his attention away from Byakuya to look over his shoulder at another building. Someone was standing on the roof, eclipsing the sun. He couldn't see their faces, but there were two of them.

"Ichigo, look out!"

Taking this chance to take Ichigo while his back was turned, Byakuya ran forward.

"Nemu."

One of the people on the roof jumped down and landed between Byakuya and Ichigo, kicking the Hollow Reaper down the stairs. Rukia came running over, sword still in her hand.

Ichigo looked at the person who saved him. It was Nemu. She turned his way with a vacant expression. "Are you injured?"

"No."

"Good." She turned to face the building. "We should go."

Byakuya rolled to his feet and started back up the stairs.

The two followed Nemu up the tall building. Byakuya circled the ground like a shark, watching them carefully. Ichigo and Rukia landed in front of the fourth person. Mayuri.

"Captain!" Rukia was surprised to see him here of all places.

Mayuri paid her no attention and peered over the edge to watch Byakuya. "Ah… fascinating. Truly a sight." He seemed to be enjoying this. "Nemu, are you taking notes, girl?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Good girl. You're not entirely worthless after all."

Mayuri continued to stare over the edge for five minutes, Byakuya roaring all the while. Every time he did something Mayuri thought was interesting, the captain would laugh. He was enjoying this. Finally Ichigo had to say something.

"Hey."

"Yeah? What is it?" Mayuri asked.

"We've got a few questions for you."

Mayuri didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to him.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I heard you."

"Then at least look at me!"

Mayuri turned around, glanced at Ichigo then turned back to the street. "There. Happy now?"

Before Ichigo could punch him, Rukia stepped in to help. "Sir, it's about what's happening here. We wanted to ask you some things. For instance, what are you doing here? We thought you had sealed yourself in the lab with everyone else."

Mayuri laughed slightly. "Ah, I was in there until a few hours ago. I saw what was happening on the monitors."

"What monitors?"

"The ones I have up outside the lab to see what's happening outside my building."

Rukia frowned. "I thought Head Captain Yamamoto told you to stop that and to take them all down for spying on the Soul Reapers. Called it illegal."

He scoffed. "Pfft! What he doesn't know won't kill him. Besides I did take them down. Just not the ones in my jurisdiction. They're only on Squad 12 property. And they've proved useful in all this."

"My next question is why you're here."

"I told you. I left the lab a few hours ago. I came out here to see what was happening up close. This is all very interesting. I just had to see it with my own eyes."

Ichigo stepped forward. "Let's cut to the chase. I'm tired of all this." He stood behind Mayuri. "Do you know anything about an Arrancar?"

"Nope."

"Have you been experimenting on Hollows in your lab?"

Mayuri turned around and stood toe to toe with Ichigo. "I am allowed to experiment in my lab. So what if I did?"

"Then you're the one!" Rukia stood beside Ichigo. "We thought so. You created an Arrancar."

"Did not." Neither one were backing down. "What I may have done was inject a Hollow with an experimental growth serum. That's all. Over a series of several weeks."

"What was the serum designed to do?"

He shrugged. "How the hell should I know? That's what an experiment is all about. Finding these things out. I wanted to see what the reaction would be. It was either going to make it grow in size, in power or rapid evolution. Those were the possibilities I came up with."

"Well, guess what? Your little experiment is the cause of all this!" Ichigo pointed off into the distance where the Hollow Reapers were. "You created an Arrancar that's capable of doing all this!"

Mayuri didn't look upset at all. In fact, he looked rather pleased. "Indeed? How delightful."

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Captain, how could you do this? Don't you realize what you've done? What were you thinking?"

Mayuri didn't seem at all bothered by this. "You have to understand that this is what experimentation is all about. It's the not knowing and finding out. That's the point of an experiment. To find things out. I never knew this would take place. But the results are fascinating."

"So you experimented on a Hollow?" Rukia asked. She was very close to losing her temper at this point. "In what way is that a good idea? And for such a thing… What you were doing… That whole experiment would have bad results, you should've known that! You were using a growth serum on a Hollow! What did you think was going to happen?"

"Again, that's the point of experimenting. Not knowing. I had theories, but they can always be disproven. Creating an Arrancar was not my intention, but I wasn't _not_ trying to make one either. I just wanted to see what would happen. That in and of itself is an experiment. Now we have our result." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Then again, there's no proof that that Hollow was from my lab. It was such a small thing, I kept it in a little jar in the back room with a red label. The jar I placed it in was incredibly strong. No one could break it. However, if the Hollow were to expand and grow in size, the jar would smash… But there's really no way of knowing that unless we were to locate the jar and see for ourselves."

"Who the hell cares?" Ichigo had had enough of this captain. He didn't seem to care at all that all these Soul Reapers were now monsters. "How do we solve this problem? Unohana said that she gave you the information she collected to create a possible cure. Where are you on that?"

"Hm…" Mayuri thought. "Hm… Oh. Yes, I remember, now. Nowhere."

"Huh?" Rukia and Ichigo said simultaneously.

"That's right. I couldn't come up with a cure. It's impossible. Very fascinating, though. You see, the virus acts more like a poison than anything else. It attacks the brain first then spreads from there. It's amazing, really. Even so, I could not find any way to cure it. Anything I could come up with was either ineffective or would kill the host. In other words, the vaccine would kill the Hollow Reaper. Not cure them."

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "That means that our only hope is that Arrancar. He must be able to do something. He did this, maybe he can reverse it."

"I sure hope so." Ichigo looked back at Mayuri. "Anything else we need to know?"

He shook his head. "I have nothing more to say to you. You're the one asking me questions." He turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more research to conduct. Come, Nemu."

"Yes, sir." Nemu turned and followed Mayuri to the edge of the building. She looked over the edge. "Oh. They appear to be learning."

"Yes, yes, they've gained some intelligence."

Curious, Rukia and Ichigo peered over the edge of the building to find Byakuya climbing up the side wall with his clawed hands. He was already more than halfway up the building. He was coming for them.

It was time to go. Without wishing a farewell to the captain and lieutenant, they turned and ran to the edge of the roof, leaping to the next building.

* * *

><p>It was slow going, but they managed to get to the sickbay undetected. Ichigo led Rukia up the stairs to the room he had woken up in. There were no Hollow Reapers in any of the rooms or halls. Something didn't feel right. They went into the infirmary. There was the tall stack of mattresses Veneno used as a throne and there was the bed three times the size of a normal one where Ichigo had been sleeping in. The room was otherwise empty.<p>

"No one's in here."

Ichigo crossed the room and looked out the window. No one was in the street either. The garden was also empty. "Where could he be? I thought for sure he'd be here."

Rukia kept making nervous glances out the door. "We should go. Look somewhere else. He can't be far."

"Right." Ichigo left the window and walked back with her. Veneno wasn't in the building. They checked every room. All of them were empty. He must have moved on. They went back outside and took a look around.

"Where is everyone? This place is deserted."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not liking this at all. Something's wrong."

They checked another street. Then another. They walked for several minutes and didn't see a single Hollow Reaper. Something was definitely wrong. They made it to a stone courtyard connecting with three other streets. It was empty.

"That guy sure knows how to disappear," Ichigo said looking around. "How hard is it to find one Arrancar?"

"You try too hard."

They spun around. Veneno was sitting on one of the walls, kicking his legs in the air. They never noticed him.

He smiled. "Oh, Ichigo… you brought a friend. How sweet."

They both drew their weapons.

"Don't be like that. I just wanna talk. Sheesh." Veneno hopped down from his perch and landed on the ground in front of them. "Have you decided, Ichigo? Will you be my friend?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. "Friend?"

"Yup. My friend. It's like I said before. I get so tired of listening to growls all day long. I want to have an intelligent conversation with someone, you know? So I figured that since we are rather similar, we could foster a friendship. What do you say? Keep me company?"

"I know what kind of friendship you want," Ichigo said. "You want company, yes. But you also want someone who's going to listen to you and do as you say. In other words, you want me to be a henchman more than an actual friend. You want me to obey you while being able to speak in actual words, is that right?"

Veneno chuckled. "It's like you've known me my whole life."

"And if I don't say 'yes' to your offer, then you'll infect me and make me into a Hollow Reaper. Is that right?"

Veneno nodded once. "I'm not very good with rejection. The way I see it, you have two options. No, make that three. You can either join me on your own, allow me to infect you and make you one of my minions… or if you refuse all together, I'll have to kill you. That simple. So it's either join me or die. Your choice."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia. She had her sword out and pointed at Veneno. She was ready to fight. But he also saw the fear in her eyes. Fear of being touched. She knew that if Veneno succeeded in so much as scratching her, it was all over. She would become one of them. Now Ichigo was feeling less confidant than he had been a moment ago. One touch was all it took. Veneno was the source. This was all because of him.

"I'm not a very patient person, you should know," Veneno went on. "I'll give you ten seconds to comply. Starting now."

Ten seconds to choose to join him or not.

"You have seven seconds."

There was no way he would join this man. That was obvious.

"You now have five seconds."

Ichigo glanced to the side. Empty street to the right. Empty street to the left. They were between both, an equal distance apart.

"Three seconds."

It was now or never. Either they had to fight Veneno or run and recover their strength. Renji and Ikkaku were still missing. They couldn't do this without back-up.

"Get ready to choose, Ichigo. You have one second remaining."

He had to do it.

"Choose! Your time is up. Now decide. What will you do, Ichigo?"

He looked back at Veneno. "Do I really have to answer that?" He lowered his sword. Veneno smiled, thinking he was giving up. "My answer is no. I'm not going to join you by force or at will. And there's no way I'm going to allow you to kill me. That's my final answer."

Veneno's smile went away. "Then you are back to two options. Join by force or die. And this time, the choice is no longer yours to make."

Ichigo glanced quickly at Rukia. There was no time.

Veneno leapt at them, his hands stretched out before him.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia and pulled her out of the way. The tips of his fingers touched the side of her drawn blade. He was too fast for them. It wasn't worth the risk. They had to wait until Ikkaku and Renji were with them to do this. Just the two of them weren't enough. Ichigo hated to do it, but he had to.

"Run, Rukia!"

He pulled her to the left and down the street.

Veneno stood in the center of the courtyard and called out his demands. "Every Hollow who can hear the sound of my voice, come! Do as I command! Bring them down! Attack!"

The streets had been empty a moment ago. Now they were crawling with Hollow Reapers. They were coming from all directions. Ichigo and Rukia had no choice but to run for their lives. Ichigo kept taking glances over his shoulder to see how close they were. The Hollow Reapers were gaining on them.

"Faster, Rukia!"

She picked up the pace, never looking back.

When Ichigo turned again, the Hollow Reapers had gotten even closer. Even more had shown up. Their speed and numbers were up dramatically. "Damn it." Ichigo hurried as fast as he could. When he looked again, they were even closer. He looked forward down the long narrow street. There was nowhere to run to. No other streets, no buildings to jump to. Just a long narrow street. "We're never going to make it!"

They ran hard and fast. They ran so hard it hurt to breathe. Ichigo looked over his shoulder again. The Hollow Reapers gained tremendous speed. They were only an arm's length away. In just a few short seconds, they would catch them. There was nothing they could o now. It was over.

"We're never going to make it!" Ichigo cried a second time. This couldn't be it. He refused to give up. There had to be a way. Some way. Any way! They needed help.

"Haaaah!"

A battle cry from the sky. It didn't sound like a Hollow Reaper. The next thing he knew, a dark shadow had cast itself over his body and vanished. Ichigo turned around and saw Hisagi standing in the middle of the street. "What the..?" Ichigo stopped where he stood. Rukia stopped soon after.

Hisagi stood in the middle of the street with his back to the Hollow Reapers. He held out his arms as if they were being pulled by puppet strings. He was looking at them coolly.

"What are you doing?"

He gave them a smile as if everything in his life had just been resolved. "Go."

"Hisagi, are you insane? Don't-"

"Run, I said! Go! I'll hold them off! Just go!"

A Hollow Reaper latched onto his arm and pulled him down. Hisagi fell to one knee but refused to go down. It was less of an attempt to get away than it was to stall time. He was putting up a fight only enough to keep them occupied. Another Hollow Reaper clamped onto him from the side. Then another from behind. Another Hollow Reaper grabbed his arm in both hands and bit down hard on his biceps. Hisagi howled in pain but refused to go down.

Ichigo started to go back for him. "Hisagi!" Rukia grabbed his arm and held him back.

He was sacrificing himself so that they could get away.

He called out to them once more. "Just go! Don't worry about me! Go! Run now! Run!" Hisagi disappeared under the crowd of Hollow Reapers. They all started to claw at his body and bite him wherever they could. They didn't seem to be trying to eat him, just inflict as much damage as they could. "Run! Run!"

Rukia pulled on Ichigo's arm. "Come on! We have to go! Hurry!"

Giving the horrible scene one final stare, Ichigo turned and followed Rukia down the street toward the manhole. Rukia got it open and Ichigo went down first. As if they had forgotten how to work, his legs didn't go out in time and he crashed into the hard cement ground on his knees. He cried out in pain but didn't move from that spot. Rukia closed the cover and climbed down the ladder.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo lay there face down. His knees hurt, but his chest was hurting even more. "They got him. They got Hisagi."

Rukia rubbed his back in a calming manner, though it did little to help.

"I didn't do anything to help him."

"It's ok. He didn't want you to. I didn't help him either."

Ichigo pounded the ground with the side of his fist. "Why the hell was he up there anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"What the hell was he thinking?"

"I don't know. He just… he wanted to save us, Ichigo. He's a hero." She patted his back again. "Hear that? He's a hero. When the others hear of his bravery, they'll treat him like a hero. They'll celebrate. When all this is over, he'll be rewarded and he'll… It's ok, Ichigo. I'm sure they didn't kill him. He'll be ok. When the cure is… Everyone will be ok. You'll see. This… This can't be permanent. You'll see. Everything will be back to normal."

Ichigo wasn't sure if she was saying this for his benefit or her own. She may have been trying to convince herself of this, too. Ichigo felt awful. This whole situation made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Ichigo? Rukia? Is that you?"

Ichigo lifted his head and saw Kira standing at the corner watching them.

"Is everything alright? Where's Hisagi?"

"Hisagi?" Rukia asked. So Kira was in on this.

"Yeah. He went up to see if he could back you guys up. He left just a couple minutes ago. He said that he had a gut feeling about something. Did you see him?"

Rukia moved her mouth, but couldn't form the words. She looked at Ichigo for help.

"They got him." The scene flashed through Ichigo's mind once again. He could hear Hisagi's screams of pain as the Hollow Reapers tore him apart. "He… protected us. He saved us. And they got him."

Kira said nothing. His head tilted downward. "Oh. I see. Alright." Ichigo couldn't see from where he was, but he knew that Kira was holding his head down to hide his expression. From here, Ichigo could see his body shaking.

"However," added Rukia. "We did have a run-in with Mayuri, the Captain from Squad 12."

Kira lifted his head. "Yes? Yes?"

"He told us that…" She looked away. "There is no cure."

His face fell. "Oh." It was like watching a balloon deflate slowly. Everything just left Kira's body. "Oh." Something wet hit the ground where he stood. A single drop of water. It wasn't from the ceiling.

"Lieutenant Kira?"

He brushed his hand across his face and lifted his head again. "Yes? No, I'm alright. It's ok. I'll- I'll just inform the others… I'll just… go." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ichigo stood up shakily. His legs were still in a great deal of pain. "I want to talk to Linnette."

He turned back. "Why?"

"I want her to accompany us."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ^-^<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"This is a bad and foolish idea, Ichigo," Victor scolded. He was against doing this, but he couldn't refuse Linnette's wishes. He had to indulge her anyway she wished. This was dangerous. He and Cedric didn't want her to come to the surface if it could be helped, but they did anyway. Linnette wanted to help. "If anything happens to my sweet little princess…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Victor grabbed his arm. "I mean it. If anything happens…"

Ichigo turned, looking him in the eye. "I promise you, I feel the same. I will protect her with my life. Got it? I understand." He meant every word of it. He wouldn't allow Linnette to be harmed. He wouldn't let her become one of them.

Victor released Ichigo's arm. "Then what's your plan?"

Ichigo pointed. "We last saw Veneno over in that direction. I'm thinking with you guys with us, we'll be able to bring him in without a problem."

"Alright. Sounds simple enough. That's it?"

"So far. I'm just making this up as I go along at this point." Ichigo looked around. "How about this? We split up. Victor, you go with Rukia. Cedric, Linnette and I will go together. Sound fair?"

"I suppose." Victor bent down to talk with Linnette. "Sweetie, are you fine with this arrangement?"

"Uh-huh!" she smiled. "I'll go with Ichigo and you don't have to worry 'cause Cedric will be with me, too. Protect Rukia, ok?"

"You have my word as a gentleman." Victor gave her a playful wick and kissed the back of her hand. Victor walked away and stood beside Rukia. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "We meet back at the sewer by nightfall, alright? It'll be harder to see at night, but by twlight, you should have enough light to see. Alright? We're good?"

Everyone agreed and went in different directions.

Ichigo's team was off to a good start. However, they did pass a street with a couple of Hollow Reapers. Cedric grabbed Ichigo and Linnette and carried them onto the roof of a small building. They watched the Hollow Reapers walk aimlessly around the street. It was like watching a couple of sharks making circles in the water.

A bird landed on a branch above the Hollow Reapers and tweeted a song. Ichigo watched the Hollow Reapers waiting for a reaction. He expected them to turn and look at the bird or even to try to attack it. They didn't. They didn't even look at it. They didn't turn its way or anything. It was as if they were deaf to its song. How interesting. Ichigo looked to the side. Cedric was holding Linnette close under his muscular arm. He looked back at the Hollow Reapers. After another minute, they walked on. The trio returned to the street. Though now Ichigo couldn't get that image out of his head. Why was it so fascinating?

Cedric peered around corners, looking for Hollow Reapers. If it was clear, they would travel. If not, they either hid or traveled down a different route. They came to another street where a lone Hollow Reaper stood. Cedric jumped onto a roof with Linnette while Ichigo jumped onto another across from them. The Hollow Reaper kept his eyes down on the ground, growling quietly.

Out of curiosity, Ichigo decided to experiment a little. He looked across the street to Cedric and put a finger to his lips. Cedric gave him a puzzled look. Ichigo looked back at the Hollow Reaper and whistled. Cedric mouthed something to him, but Ichigo didn't respond. He whistled again.

The Hollow Reaper didn't look up.

Ichigo tried something different. "Caw! Caw!" He did the best imitation he could of a crow.

Cedric shot him a dirty look. Was he trying to get them killed?

But the Hollow Reaper never looked his way and kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

Ichigo moved to the side slightly. "Hey, you."

This time the Hollow Reaper turned. It growled the moment it saw Ichigo and tried to attack, reaching up toward him with both hands. Ichigo was nice and safe up high where he was. This Hollow Reaper was no threat to him. He retreated to the other side of the roof out of sight and took a different route to get back to where Linnette and Cedric were.

When he returned, Cedric had a few things to say to him. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to _put_ Linnette in danger?"

"No, no. Not at all. I had to do it. I just discovered something."

"What?"

"They didn't attack me because I didn't talk. Back there I saw a bird and they didn't bother it when it made a noise. In my town it was the same thing. Animals were safe. They would only attack humans."

Linnette looked at him from behind Cedric. "So if we make animal noises, they won't attack us?"

"Only if they don't see you first. Maybe we could use this somehow."

"Like come up with a code of some kind?"

"Yeah, like that. Good thinking, Linnette."

Cedric looked over Ichigo's head. "Take this somewhere else. We have company."

Turning around Ichigo could see roughly a dozen Hollow Reapers filing into the street behind them. The one leading the pack was Hitsugaya. His eyes were dead. He had blood around his mouth and his clothing was tattered. He looked worse than he did before. Then again, Ichigo only got a glimpse of his appearance before. Looking around, it was clear that Momo was not with him. Hitsugaya took another step forward and sniffed the air. His eyes lit up a brilliant gold. His mouth opened wide with a roar. He found his prey. The other Hollow Reapers joined him in his roar.

Cedric pulled Linnette behind his back. "Stay hidden."

Hitsugaya lowered his body then leapt. He was a jumper. Running away wouldn't do anything. He would follow them. Hitsugaya's legs hit Cedric's chest with enough force to send him skidding back a few yards. Hitsugaya landed on the ground, snarled then leapt again. Cedric blocked with his arms, taking the hit once again.

"Ichigo, Linnette is in your care. I'll handle them while you get her to safety."

He nodded. Ichigo took Linnette's arm. "This way, hurry."

Cedric grabbed Hitsugaya's ankle and threw him into the pack.

"Careful not to kill them, Cedric!" Ichigo threw over his shoulder. Taking Linnette's hand, Ichigo led her away as quietly as he could. He knew Cedric would be fine on his own. He took her down another street then stopped. There was a small building to his right. Might as well climb it. He picked Linnette up in his arms and jumped up landing on the building. There was another one beside this one; a taller one. He scaled that one next then set her down. This roof was wide and high off the ground. Up here, they could see for miles. "Ok, Linnette. Keep an eye out for anything strange, ok? We're looking for an Arrancar. He should be wearing white clothing. See if you can find him from up here."

"Ok." She went to the edge of the building to look.

Ichigo went over to the other side of the building to do his own searching. You could literally see for miles up here. But it a white city, an Arrancar could easily blend right in. It was hard to know where he would be. Would this man simply be walking around the street in broad daylight without so much as a care? Surely he wasn't that cocky. Then again he had been showing up a lot lately around this area. Perhaps he really was getting stronger. The infection was taking hold of people a lot quicker. He was so close to becoming a true Arrancar. Then what? What other kinds of powers could he possess? He really didn't want to think about that.

"Ichigo, look!" Linnette was pointing to the far corner of the building.

Veneno was standing there as if he had received an invitation. "Funny how we keep running into each other, isn't it?"

Ichigo sprinted over and stood by Linnette. She couldn't defend herself. It was up to him to defend her in Cedric's place. Ichigo drew his weapon and held it in one hand while keeping the other stretched out in front of Linnette's body, shielding her.

"Oh, don't be like that," Veneno cooed. "I just wanted to extend the hand of friendship to you. That's all."

"You already confessed that you want to control me and everyone else. What the hell kind of friendship is that?"

"The prefect one," replied Veneno. "No one to rise up against me. No one to have a mind or will of their own when it comes to commands. They're free to do as they wish, perform what comes naturally, however that takes a backseat when it comes to my desires. They'll all stop what they're doing and won't keep me waiting. It's perfect. I'll never be disappointed and I'll always get what I want. I have company and obedience. It's the prefect friendship."

"You're wrong!" Linnette, pushed at Ichigo's extended arm in protest. "That isn't a real friendship! That's just slavery!"

Veneno's smile faded. He looked at Linnette with disgust. "And what do you know about it?"

"A lot more than you think!" She really did. "Friendship, real friendship has heart! You care about them and they care about you."

"What the hell kind of friendship is that? I could care less about them. I just want them to do my bidding."

"Then how can you call that a friendship? You're supposed to care about each other."

"No, they care about me and my wants and my needs. To hell with them. They're only there to serve me and do as I please. That's all they're useful for anyway. I mean, isn't that what friendship is? You keep them around so you won't be lonely and so they'll entertain you and do whatever you want. They're just things."

"You're wrong about that! That's not true at all!" Linnette cried. Ichigo tried to keep her back, but her pull was too strong. "That's not how my friendship is with my friends! I care about them and they care about me!"

"Only because you're useful to them. You keep them company and comply. And they are the same to you. Just like stuffed animals. They serve a purpose and you can always replace them once they're no longer of use to you."

"No!" Linnette took a step forward towards him. "I care about my friends and would never trade them for anything! I care about all of them! They matter to me! They're important! They make me happy and they care about me."

Veneno scoffed. "Please. Once they get tired of you, they'll move on. Once you have nothing left to offer them, it's all over. They'll find another. That's why the best way to keep them is to control them. That way they'll never disappoint you. They'll never disagree with you. They'll never hurt you. They'll never leave you. That's the best way to have friends. That's what a real friendship is."

Linnette's body was shaking, but she wasn't crying. When she spoke, her voice was a lot calmer. "I used to think like that. That's how friendship was for me. Growing up, I was bullied. No one wanted me. I never got any love or attention. The only family I ever had I had to create for myself. I created people to be with me forever. People who would never hurt me or leave me. The moment I got out of that environment, the first thing I wanted was to make up for lost time. I wanted to have what I was denied. So I asked them to make me a diva. I wanted to become a star so that I could use my one talent to become popular. I saw how everyone looked at divas with respect and admiration and I wanted that. I wanted to be adored. I wanted to be loved and get attention. It was wonderful and I enjoyed it. I was happy. But inside, I still felt empty. I was missing something. Moving from place to place all the time made it hard to have friends that wouldn't disappear after a day. So made Ichigo be my friend."

Ichigo's arm grew weaker. He took his eyes off of Veneno and looked down at her instead.

"I blackmailed him into being with me. I told him that if he didn't do as I said, his family and friends would be in danger. Victor told me that that was the best way to get him to stay with me and never leave. It worked. He didn't go. But he didn't want to stay, either. He never stopped looking for a way to escape. He wanted out and I don't blame him. Ichigo told me something different than what Victor and Cedric had been telling me this whole time. He said that I could be happy by not having my way all the time and to make friends, real friends, by being nice to them so they'll want to stay. And he was right! Now I have friends who care about me and want to stay. And I don't always get my way, but that's fine. Sometimes it turned out better because I didn't. I tried new things. And I do what my friends want rather than what I want and it makes me happy to see them happy. That's what a real friendship is! You'll never be truly happy if all you do is manipulate people."

Veneno chuckled. "I don't believe that. I'm pretty happy doing this. Very happy."

"But it's not a real friendship!"

"Well, that's my kind of friendship and I prefer it that way. Besides, you're just a kid. You don't know how the world works. You know nothing of it."

"But controlling people-"

"Look!" Veneno snapped. His face contorted with rage. "I've been the underdog long enough! Even as a Hollow, I was small and seen as weak. I had all this potential but nothing to back it up. My form was so small, I could fit in the palm of your hand." He held up his thumb and index finger, measuring. "That's why those damn Soul Reapers saw fit to capture me and bring me here and subject me to painful experimentation."

Hollow Reapers roared in the distance. They must have found another target. Their roars seemed to personify Veneno's suffering.

"And that man, Mayuri… He loved every minute of it. He didn't care how much pain I was in or how sick I became. He just kept doing it. He kept me in a jar in the dark. That bastard never let me out of that test tube. He injected me with everything he had and took notes on how I would change, if at all. You have no idea how much he made me suffer!" Veneno looked at his hands. "Though… it turned out for the better... I grew rapidly. My form expanded. I felt stronger than I ever had. And that's when I knew that I had surpassed my Adhucha level and had made it to Arrancar. At last I had all that I needed to show the world what I had to offer. And I decided to start by taking my revenge on the Soul Reapers!"

Veneno took a step forward and Ichigo's sword raised to protect them.

"But rather than kill them, I had a plan. I decided to turn them into the very creature they seek to suppress! By getting rid of all the Soul Reapers, there'll be nothing left to defy me. And in addition to that, I have an army that will do my bidding! It's prefect! It's my time to show everyone what I'm capable of!"

"So you'll just turn all the Soul Reapers into Hollows?"

"Anyone who doesn't end up dead at least, yes. And I know there are more out there. But that's ok. I can wait. It would be boring if it were over too fast. I'll take my time. This is kind of fun. They'll continue to evolve and become more and more Hollow-like and even gain Hollow powers and even Hollow forms. But they'll still look at me as their master. They know that I created them. I am the leader of the pack. The dominate Hollow of the dominate species."

More roars in the distance. The Hollow Reapers were getting more aggressive.

Veneno turned his head to the side, looking at Ichigo sideways. "So we have two ways to do this now, Ichigo. Since you refuse to join me willingly, you leave me no choice but to either kill you or infect you and turn you into one of them." His body turned to line up with his head. "Shame. It's such a lonely life, not being able to have an intelligent conversation with someone who could be seen as a possible equal… But there's nothing for it. It's join me or die. Frankly, I don't care either way. As a Hollow, I enjoy killing ever much, so I really wouldn't mind. Of course…" His eyes fell on someone different. "There's always another."

Ichigo looked down at Linnette. Realizing what Veneno meant, he held her closer.

"That's right. I could always kill her while you watch. Or I can infect you and have you kill her. She is nothing to me. Just a pathetic idiot. She is beneath me. She's not even worth transforming."

Ichigo looked quickly to his right. This building was wide enough for them to fight. But was it worth the risk of getting infected or risking Linnette's safety? It was a long way down. What if she fell? There was no guardrail to protect them.

"Ready or not Ichigo, here I came!"

Veneno shot off like a rocket and flew in a straight line toward Ichigo. Ichigo shoved Linnette aside and blocked the hit with his blade. Veneno made a grab for Ichigo's face with his palm forcing him to swing his sword to the side, throwing him. Veneno dug his hand into the roof, slowing himself.

"Not bad. Now try this."

Veneno flashed away then reappeared behind Ichigo. He spun around and blocked. Gripping the top of the blade with both hands, Veneno swung downward and kicked Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo reeled back. Veneno's hand reached forward again. Ichigo fell backwards on purpose to avoid his touch. That must have been how he infected people. He had no way of knowing unless he were to allow Veneno to touch him; something he was not about to do. He rolled backwards and onto his feet, jumping aside as Veneno leapt at him again.

"I promise, it won't hurt!" Veneno called to him. Ichigo swung at his legs. Veneno landed on top on the blade and then sprang straight up into the air. "This, however, will." He dove straight back down with his closed fist out in front of his body. His knuckles made contact with the rooftop, shattering it like glass.

The roof started to collapse. Linnette's scream caught Ichigo's attention and he sprinted to reach her before she fell. Switching hands with his sword, Ichigo reached out with his right and wrapped it around her back pulling her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped away from the building. They landed in a wide street connecting with another with not a Hollow Reaper in sight. He set her down as a large piece of roof sailed over their heads.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Ichigo looked back at the building. The roof had caved in and the top floors had now fallen to the first level. But it was still standing and there was no sign of Veneno. "Ok, Linnette. We need-"

Suddenly, Veneno came shooting out of the building like a rocket and slammed into Ichigo, blasting him into the wall separating the two streets. "Oh, don't forget about me so quickly, Ichigo. We were just getting better acquainted." He kicked the wall above Ichigo's head, collapsing it on top of him. "Is that all you got?"

Ichigo responded with his sword's tip slicing into his right leg. Veneno jumped back as Ichigo got up. He struggled to his feet, but wasn't too badly hurt. That was nothing compared to other fights he had been in. He hurried over to defend Linnette who was still standing there in the intersected street.

Veneno stood looking at his injured leg. There was blood dripping down onto the ground but he paid it little attention. Without moving his head, Veneno's eyes turned to Ichigo's. "Well…" He lifted his head, cracking his neck. "What are we going to do about this?"

"You could just stop what you're doing," Linnette suggested.

"How naïve," Veneno laughed. "But no. I can't ever forgive the Soul Reapers for what they've done. Now they'll see things from a Hollow's perspective. Let's see how they like it. They've become the very thing they are sent to kill. How ironic but fitting."

"But doing this is wrong! Soul Reapers are just doing their job. Hollows live to kill. They even attack innocent people. I'm not asking you to forgive them, but can't you just let it go and not-"

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Veneno snapped. "Don't try to breath your logic into it. It's wasted."

"Fine! Then at least leave Ichigo out of it! Why's he have to be a part of it?"

Veneno pointed. "Because he already has Hollow powers. I could use that to my advantage. That's why I wanted him to form an alliance with me in the first place. But if that's no longer possible then it only makes sense to eliminate the competition. If I allow him to roam free, then he could fight against me. I'm not willing to risk that. It's the only way that makes sense. Join or die."

"That's not a fair choice!"

Veneno shot a look at Ichigo. "Either you shut her up or I will."

He saw no reason to do so. She spoke the truth. Every word of it. However, if her life was on the line, it was in their best interest to keep quiet.

"Now… let me pay you back for my leg." Veneno bent down and got ready. "But first, let me rip out that obnoxious girl's throat!" He shot forward, aiming for Linnette.

"No!" Ichigo tucked her under his body, tuning his back toward Veneno. Linnette held him close, frightened. The moment she saw the whites of his eyes and his extended arm, she shut her eyes and screamed. Ichigo held her tighter, using himself as a shield. She was human. She could die at the slightest injury this Arrancar could inflict.

One moment Veneno was there, his arm raised to attack. The next, he was gone and replaced by someone else. Hovering for a second in the air in Veneno's place was Cedric, his leg pointed outward, having just finished a kick. He landed on the ground and stood in front of them looking the other way.

To the side was Veneno on the ground. He was crawling aimlessly on his hands, his legs dragging behind him. His mouth was hanging open, a raspy drawn breath rattling from his parted bloody lips. He was struggling to breathe. As his body turned to the side, Ichigo could see that part of his torso was caved in. Cedric's kick was so powerful, it not only collapsed his lungs, but it shattered his right rib. He couldn't catch his breath.

In a flash, Cedric was on the other side of the street, towering over him. Veneno looked up, saw the man and tried to crawl away. His arm reached forward trying to grasp the ground, but it never did. Veneno was lifted up from behind by Cedric. He had a solid grip on the Arrancar's skull. Veneno's jaw moved up and down trying to speak but no words came out. Just more blood. Cedric's face showed nothing but malice as he grabbed Veneno's lower jaw with his right and the upper jaw with his left. Veneno's eyes widened. Cedric's expression never changed. He started to pull in opposite directions.

Knowing what was to come, Ichigo threw his hand over Linnette's eyes just as Cedric tore off Veneno's jaw. Ichigo shut his own eyes, turning away as Veneno's skull was the next to go skidding down the street. His eyes still shut, Ichigo could hear a sickening splat as Cedric finished off what little of Veneno remained. When he opened his eyes, Cedric was standing over Veneno's headless corpse, his skull torn free and smashed to a bloody pulp on the ground. Cedric's hands were covered with blood and his face was speckled red from the gruesome attack. It was really more of a one sided fight since there was nothing Veneno could do to prevent this.

Cedric turned and started over toward them. He stood in front of Ichigo. "Are you alright?" He wasn't asking him but the girl he held.

Linnette turned around and saw the blood on Cedric's hands and face. She said nothing.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

She blinked. "Uh… No. I'm fine." She looked back at the blood. "Cedric…"

He looked at his hands. "I'm sorry you had to see me this way. I'll clean up as soon as I can." He moved to pick her up, but decided against it realizing that his bloody hands would stain her outfit. He stepped back and turned to Ichigo. "Thank you for looking after her."

Ichigo managed to tear his eyes away from Veneno's body to look up quickly at him then back down in time to see his body slowly disintegrate and blow away into the wind. He was dead. Cedric killed him.

He killed the Arrancar.

On reflex, Ichigo punched Cedric with the side of his fist. He knew it wouldn't do anything to him. All he ended up doing was hurting his hand. Cedric stood there as if he didn't even feel it. "You idiot! You killed him!"

Cedric remained firm. "He threatened Linnette," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but he was our only hope to finding a cure! We had to take him alive! Now what are we going to do?"

Cedric looked away to where the body once lay. He seemed to be thinking. Contemplating what to do next. "Perhaps we should head back. It'll be dark soon."

"Don't change the subject!"

Ichigo was still shaking with rage and hopelessness. Their only hope, gone. Just like that. Cedric was too impulsive when it came to protection. He killed the one person who could help them. True, he was an enemy but that didn't change the fact that they needed him alive to solve this. How could he have done such a thing? Now they had nothing.

The group started to head back. Ichigo was lost in thought the whole way. He didn't even notice Linnette tugging on his arm as they walked. What were they going to do now?

Linnette tugged harder and pointed. Rukia and Victor were heading their way from the other end of the street.

Rukia was the first to reach them. "Ichigo, did you find anything?"

Glaring at Cedric, he answered her bluntly. "Other than the corpse of the very person we were trying to find, not really."

"What are you talking about, corpse?"

"Yeah, Cedric killed Veneno, the Arrancar."

"What? When?"

"Just a couple minutes ago. He tried to go after Linnette so he killed him."

He was expecting Rukia to yell at the man or at least look furious. Instead, she just looked confused.

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"I just told you," Ichigo barked impatiently. "Cedric here killed Veneno. We were fighting with him a few minutes ago down the road, then Cedric showed up and killed him. Two minutes later we run into you."

Rukia was taken aback by this. "But… that's impossible."

"Why's that?"

Victor answered for her. "Because we just fought him ourselves five minutes ago down this road."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to look confused. "Huh?"

"That's right. We ran into him up the road and had a fight. Then he ran off heading west."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder toward the north. Their fight was in the south. Veneno fled west. Their fight happened five minutes ago. "But… how can that be? We were fighting him ourselves over there. We were on the roof and… Is it possible that he ran off and ran into us right after you did?"

"I suppose. When was your fight? How long did it go on? Where was it?"

"Uh…" Ichigo pointed to the building in the back behind all the other smaller buildings. "That one. That's where we fought. We were talking for a bit. Our fight lasted… I don't know, ten minutes maybe. I know that's how long we were with him. Then we went over there and then Cedric showed up and killed him."

"Are you sure he's dead?"

Ichigo had to laugh at that. "Unless he can survive without a head, I doubt it."

"Without a what?" She looked at Cedric.

He shrugged, finding it no big deal. "I tore off his head and crushed it. His body's gone now. Vanished."

"That's not surprising. They rarely leave behind any traces. But something's wrong here. The timing's all off. If your fight went on for ten minutes, it falls right where our fight with him began and he was alive and well when he left us. How can a man be in two places at once?"

"Unless he could teleport himself. Still that seems unlikely."

"Or…" Rukia was slowly coming to a conclusion. "What if he could clone himself?"

"Clones?"

"Yeah, why not? There have been reports of Hollows being able to do such things. And it would explain how he could be in two places at once. And he is a virus type, isn't he? They tend to spread and multiply. He may be able to split himself apart into halves like an ameba. What Cedric killed might have just been a clone. Not the original."

"So… there's more than one running around?" Ichigo was baffled. Although, what she was saying was very believable. "How do we know for sure?"

"If we find a second one running around. That's a pretty good hint." She looked around. "But we shouldn't start looking now. The sun's going down. We need to head back." She started to lead the way back to the sewer.

"Wait, what about Renji and Ikkaku? They're still out there, aren't they?"

Rukia hesitated before looking at him from over her shoulder. "They both survived fine before on their own. We can't go searching for them now. With any luck, they'll be back at the hideout waiting for us. Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in the sewer, everyone was waiting for them, eager for news. Any news at this point. They were fed a small amount for dinner, seeing how there wasn't much food left and held a meeting with the surviving captains. Unohana was eager for the news. But what they told her was troubling.<p>

"A clone? Are you sure?"

"I'm not but they are," confessed Ichigo. He passed on dinner to explain while the others ate. He gave his tiny meal to Linnette. "I fought the guy. I saw Cedric kill him with my own eyes. He decapitated him."

One of the Soul Reapers smacked Cedric in the back of the head. "You idiot! What were you thinking?"

Cedric took the hit with no emotion. Ichigo doubted if he even felt that. "He threatened Linnette. I acted accordingly." He patted Linnette's head as she sat in his lap, her legs outstretched. "Besides… I had a feeling that it wouldn't make a difference."

"What wouldn't?" asked Shunsui.

"Me killing him."

"Why's that?"

Cedric looked up from patting Linnette. "Because it's the second time I've killed him."

Everyone, even Linnette, looked at him in disbelief.

He explained. "In the World of the Living… At Ichigo's school that night… I killed him. I was investigating outside. There was a shed of sports equipment and the door was open so I looked inside. When I stepped back, he was standing behind me, posed to attack. So I killed him."

"Just like that? Without even thinking? What if it had been a student?"

Cedric shook his head. "I knew he was different. And he was a threat so I killed him. I had a feeling he was a Hollow. I couldn't have him coming after Linnette, so I stopped him right there."

Ukitake nodded. "If that's true, then it would explain how people in Karakura Town got infected in the first place. Question is, how did he get there in the first place? If he could clone himself, which does seem to be the case, then how could they travel to our neighboring world undetected? Unless he could somehow transport his clones willingly."

"Very true. That's something we need to find out."

Suddenly, Ukitake started coughing and everyone got worried. He put a hand over his mouth and hacked up something that looked like strawberry syrup. It was blood.

"And soon," Unohana finished her statement then turned to Hanataro. "Yamada, would you please see to him?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hanataro hobbled over weakly with a cloth in his hand. He knelt beside Ukitake and helped him wipe up the blood on his hand. "Would you like some water, sir?"

Ukitake shook his head. "No, thank-" He started coughing again.

Hanataro fished around in his bag and took out a small bottle. "Sorry. This is all I have."

The captain took the bottle from him and gulped it down. Ichigo soon realized that that bottle must have contained his medicine. In light of all that has happened so far, it became clear that Ukitake's medications must have been back on the surface. Squad 4 was only able to take so much with them. Then what? If this was all that Ukitake had, how would he fair?

Unohana seemed to be thinking the same thing as she turned to look at the teen. "Something must be done. We cannot live in a sewer for the rest of our lives. Ukitake least of all. This isn't good for his health and it's been getting worse by the day. We have very little medicine with us as it is and he's been taking more doses since he's been down here. This can't go on."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Where's his medicine?" asked Linnette from Cedric's legs. "We'll get if for you if you need it."

"That's a generous offer," said Unohana. "However, it's too dangerous to do right now and I couldn't ask you to go alone. We have enough for him to last the night. Tomorrow, if you're still willing, you may go if you wish, but not on your own. I'll give you the medicine list then." It seemed that she was concerned about Linnette running off again like before so she wasn't going to give her the information just yet.

She agreed to the arrangement.

Ukitake coughed again and became even paler looking. "I'm sorry for all the trouble." Another cough.

To help clean up the blood from Ukitake's hand, Hanataro licked the corner of the cloth he was holding and rubbed it on the captain's hand. "Sorry, Captain Ukitake, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ukitake looked at him up and down. "Have you been sleeping enough lately? You looked tired."

Hanataro's eyes looked even heavier and sunken than usual. "Uh… Well…" Hanataro coughed slightly. "It's been a little… you know."

"I understand. It hasn't been easy with all that's going on, I know." He patted Hanataro's head. "But you should try to rest. Understand?"

He nodded sheepishly.

While this was going on, Unohana had become aware of Rukia's troubled expression. "Is something wrong, Rukia?"

She looked at her, no longer trying to hide her concern. "I don't see Renji or Ikkaku."

Unohana frowned. "They never came back. Neither has Lieutenant Hisagi."

Kira flinched when she mentioned that. "Um… He went up there looking for them and… got attacked." He looked away and stared at the water instead.

"Oh. I see." Unohana was silent for a moment. "Well. We should all get some rest, don't you think? Time for bed."

The Soul Reapers shuffled off to their corners without very much to say. Hanataro helped clean up some of the blood from Ukitake's face with the cloth before going back to his side of the sewer. Ichigo took note how much more sluggish he had become recently and chocked it up to just being very tired and stressed out. They all were. Ukitake wrapped himself up in a blanket given to him by Shunsui and tried to get some rest. Cedric took Linnette over to where Victor was waiting for her in their usual corner and helped make sure that she was comfortable enough and warm enough. Rukia sat beside Ichigo still looking around worriedly. Even Ichigo was concerned that no one had seen Renji or Ikkaku since they split up earlier. Ichigo settled down on the cold hard ground and tried to sleep. He couldn't find rest. If it wasn't Ukitake's muffled coughing fits, it was him worried about Veneno and what he was doing.

So Cedric had killed Veneno twice so far according to what he said just a few minutes ago. He couldn't see why Cedric would want to lie. He was the most trustworthy of the two men. It would also explain how the virus got to his home town in the first place. The possibility of it being a clone was even greater now that he knew that Veneno had been killed twice and was able to be in two places at once. It was possible, after all. Though he had spoken with Veneno, clones never came up in the conversation. Just the fact that he infected people.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a rushed of worry flow right past his heart, making it race. This didn't go unnoticed by Rukia who apparently was watching him.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?"

"I was just thinking…" he whispered. "If he can infect other people and make carriers out of people who have fought against Hollows… then how did all those humans at my school get it? Keigo's never fought a Hollow or anyone else I know for that matter. So how did they get the virus?"

* * *

><p>Good question. Things aren't adding up here and Ichigo knows that.<p>

Please review! ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

The next morning, Unohana gave Linnette a list of drugs and other medications they would need for Ukitake as well as other people in the sewer. She was going to be traveling in the same group they had for the past few days, which included Ichigo, Rukia and her two guardians of course. Shortly before leaving, she went to say good bye to Ukitake who was even more pale this morning than he was last night.

He gave her a smile and a friendly nod. "You're a very considerate young girl. I really appreciate this. Thank you." He coughed into his blanket softly. "Sorry. It's gotten worse since yesterday it seems. I'm sorry."

She didn't know what to say to him. She looked back across the water to where Hanataro was still sleeping. It was nice to know that Ukitake was surrounded by doctors and people who knew how to take care of him. Still, for some reason, she liked the idea of Hanataro being a kind of nurse to him. At the same time, she felt bad for both of them and wasn't sure why.

Wasting no further time, Linnette went up to the surface with the others and got ready to fetch the stuff needed for the sickly captain. Rukia led them down the street Linnette and Ichigo knew led them towards the sickbay. While they were up here, they might as well find more food to take back with them. It was a scavenging mission.

They were only a few blocks away when Cedric suddenly pulled Linnette close to his body. Ichigo turned around. "What's wrong?"

Cedric's eyes pointed to something on top of a nearby building.

Ichigo turned and saw what he was looking at. A man dressed all in white, his brown hair falling into his face as he looked down at them from his perch. "Funny how we keep running into each other, isn't it, Ichigo?"

He pulled out his sword without even having to think about it. "So there _is _more than one of you!"

Veneno smirked at him. "Can't keep a good Arrancar down. I was thinking we could get better acquainted. Have you reconsidered at all?"

Ichigo got ready to attack when Rukia threw out her arm to stop him. "Wait, Ichigo." She faced the Arrancar. "Are you another clone like the others or are you the original?"

"Original what?" he asked innocently.

"This is the third time you've come back, isn't it? You were killed twice before, isn't that right? Both times by Cedric."

Veneno's eyes wandered over to see Cedric glaring at him, hiding Linnette in his chest. "You mean that guy? Yeah, I remember him. That was very painful, you know." He cracked his neck as if proving a point. "Strong one, aren't you?"

"Enough talk!" Ichigo shouted at him. "Cure everyone right now or you'll only die again!"

He laughed. "Kill me as many times as you wish. It won't matter. I'll always be here."

Rukia lowered her voice to whisper to Ichigo out of the corner of her mouth. "We can kill the clones and it won't make a difference. We have to take down the original or else more clones will come. But the original is probably somewhere safe and secure. He should be heavily protected. That's the one we have to make sure not to kill until the end. The clones aren't an issue."

"So them we can kill?"

"Yes."

Ichigo grinned. "That's all I want to know." He jumped up in an attack.

Veneno was waiting for this. "You can't stop me, Ichigo!" He flipped through the air and came down on Ichigo's blade, pinning it to the roof. From there, he went to grab Ichigo's face with his open palm. Ichigo pulled back, abandoning his sword in order to escape. "It's join me or die, Ichigo. That simple."

"I pick neither!" Ichigo punched him in the jaw without thinking. After it was over, Ichigo began to wonder if making contact with his flesh would be enough to infect him. Veneno stumbled back, dazed by the sudden blow.

He turned his head back with a scowl. "Well, then…" He punched Ichigo back. The hit was enough to send Ichigo reeling. "If that's the way you want it, then fine!" Veneno threw another punch at him. It was a fist fight.

Left and right punches flew in every direction. Ichigo blocked the next one and kicked Veneno in the stomach, sending him flying. Veneno snarled at him and opened his mouth wide, both hands stretched out before him as if he were expecting to be tossed something heavy. A yellow and silver light began to form in front of him, growing bigger and brighter by the second.

"A cero!" Rukia warned.

Ichigo just barely made it out of the way in time. The cero flew out like a searchlight and blasted everything in its path, including the street where Linnette was standing. The cero evaporated the walls and rubble began to rain down around them. Linnette disappeared in the smoke and debris. "Linnette!"

He saw her emerge in Cedric's chest and set on the ground. The wall behind Cedric crumbled and fell. "Linnette, run and hide yourself somewhere. Hurry!"

Nodding, Linnette turned around and ran between fallen walls and jagged pieces of street, getting far away from the battle.

Cedric turned around and jumped up, ready to help Ichigo. "You're outnumbered. This is foolish."

Veneno laughed at his words. "Please. I'm never alone."

Rukia screamed from below and Ichigo turned around. The street was filling with Hollow Reapers, backing Rukia into a broken corner. She jumped onto the broken roof, balancing herself on a support beam that had not yet fallen. Some actually followed her up there and started to attack. She quickly jumped aside and took out her sword to defend herself.

Standing at the base of the building was Victor who wasn't doing anything. This annoyed Ichigo more than words could say. How dare he just stand there while Rukia was in danger? If one of those Hollow Reapers touched her, she would risk turning into one of them. "Victor!" he shouted down to him. "Help Rukia! Protect her!"

He looked up. "She seems to be doing just fine."

Surprisingly, she was. Even without slashing to kill, Rukia was able to hold back the Hollow Reapers. It looked by no means easy at all, but she was doing it. It seemed to the point that helping her out at this point would only be an insult to her ability. Perhaps it was best for Victor to stay out of her way until she truly needed his help. However, he was holding back the Hollow Reapers who were starting to go down the street where Linnette had ventured. No wonder they told her to run. It was far too dangerous here for her. There were too many Hollow Reapers swarming around. And if she were to sing, Ichigo would be effected as well.

"I'm over here!" Veneno taunted as Cedric flew at him with his fist tucked behind his ear, ready to attack.

This was Ichigo's chance. He bent down and picked up his sword. By the time he looked back, the two were gone. His body spun like a top as he tried to find them, looking in all directions. As he turned again the other way, something went flying out of the corner of his eyes. It was a large piece of wall. It went flying in a straight line into the next building and shattered on impact. The two men, wrapped in a violent embrace, followed close behind, tumbling in the air. Ichigo was surprised. Veneno was actually able to hold his own against Cedric.

This didn't last long as Cedric suddenly grabbed Veneno's left arm and tore it off his body. Blood splattered the ground like red paint from a heavy brush. The severed arm landed at Ichigo's feet, twitching. Ichigo almost felt sick. But he was looking up more than he was down at their ongoing fight. Veneno made an attempt to wring Cedric's neck but never made it in time. Cedric took his remaining arm and snapped it back once. Twice. Then ripped that one off, too. Veneno's white clothes were now stained red with his own blood. Still, he did not waver. He stood his ground, staring Cedric down.

"It's as I said. You'll never defeat me!"

"How can you fight with no arms?" Cedric asked pointedly.

Veneno's expression didn't change. "I said, you'll never defeat me. And there is a lot of me to go around."

Light glinted off Ichigo's blade, blinding him. Shutting one eye, he looked around to find the source and saw a second cero, the same as before, come flying at Cedric's back from somewhere far away. The blast caught Cedric in the right shoulder and sent him into another building with an echoing crash. Ichigo blinked and gawked at the second Veneno standing in the air above them. He flew at Ichigo with all his might and delivered a kick to his chest. Ichigo was sent straight into the swarm of Hollow Reapers in the street.

They turned and saw an easier prey and decided to give up on Rukia in favor of him instead. Ichigo looked at them from his spot on the ground and held up his sword in defense. He couldn't get to his feet in time. The last thing he saw before the light was completely gone from his sight were their hands, all grabbing at his vulnerable body. Just as quickly as it happened, the light was back and he saw Victor tossing the Hollow Reapers away with his bare hands. The first chance he got, he reached down and pulled Ichigo to his feet.

"Stand, Ichigo." He turned and looked at the Hollow Reapers already getting to their feet. "This will be hard. I have to hold back a lot to keep from killing them."

He nodded. "Up there we have two Venenos now."

Victor looked up. "Looks like we'll be back to one in just a moment."

Ichigo followed his gaze to the roof. Veneno, the one with no arms was in Cedric's arms once more. Now missing a sleeve, Cedric had wrapped his arms around Veneno's body and started to squeeze him tightly. There was a loud crack as Veneno's ribs were crushed beyond repair and he fell forward, his face frozen in unimaginable pain. Cedric released his hold on him and looked up at the second clone. "Will you give up more easily or am I going to have to repeat the same action again?"

The Arrancar didn't back off. However, he did distance himself from Cedric.

Wanting answers, Ichigo jumped back onto the roof. "Hold on. I want to ask you something first."

Veneno turned. "Me?"

"Yeah, you." This had been bugging him since last night. Now he had to know. "Before you told me that you can make carriers out of people who had fought a Hollow before. Or was that another clone that's not here anymore?"

He smiled and turned to face him. "Clone or not, we're all the same person. What one clone told you is no different from me telling you something. We all share the same consciousness."

"So you all have one mind?"

He nodded.

"Then in that case, I demand an answer." He took in a breath. "You were at my school and Cedric killed you. So that explains how Keigo got infected. However, it doesn't explain the others. I happen to know that not all those humans have fought a Hollow before. Uryu and Chad, yes. But not someone like Keigo or any of the others."

"Your point being?"

"That I doubt that you made Keigo a carrier as well as all those other people. So what's the story? It's an inconsistency in your carrier explanation. So what's really going on?"

Veneno chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "I lied."

Somehow that didn't surprise him in the slightest. "Then how did it happen? I doubt that you managed to infect all those people yourself, considering how you were killed before that massive outbreak. So what's the truth?"

He took his time in answering. He tapped his heel against the tip of his other foot and folded his arms behind his back. "Well…"

"Answer me already!"

Veneno smiled. "If you'll be my friend, I'll tell you." He winked.

Cedric stood behind him with his arm up and ready to kill.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh. Little joke here and there, you know. Damn." Veneno played with a strand of his hair. "To be honest with you, I was still experimenting at the time. I wasn't sure how to do any of this. But it has gotten stronger as I do."

"That doesn't answer my question."

The Arrancar shrugged. "Well, I already confessed that I lied to you about it. But if you want the truth, I can't give it to you. I'm still figuring it out, too. All I can say for sure is this… If a Hollow Reaper, someone with the virus, bleeds on you, drools on you, scratches you, bites you or anything in between, you'll become one of them. Same thing if you eat anything they've already put their lips on. It spreads like a cold or any other kind of virus."

"Then why are some people immune to it?" He was thinking, of course, about Hanataro.

Veneno shook his head. "To the best of my knowledge, no one is immune to it. Some people just have a slower reaction to it because of their immunity system, habits, or luck of the draw. However, everyone who comes in contact with the virus will get it. It's just that some people are slower than others. Some people react differently. Most of them become violent. Everyone actually. But some experience other symptoms first, such as moving slower, being sluggish and or even forgetful. But everyone gets it. It just depends on their reaction. That's all."

Ichigo had to think about this. He had to think. It wasn't too much information that was the problem. It was that he was trying to figure out if that meant that anyone he knew might have had it without knowing it. Was Hanataro drooled on? He wasn't bitten or scratched. Could he have..?

His thoughts were erased the moment he saw Veneno in his face. "Would you like to experience it for yourself? It's as I said before, Ichigo. I'd rather have you as a willing alley, but if you're against it so much, then you being alive and one of my minions or being dead is no different to me."

Ichigo couldn't lift his sword in time to protect himself. Luckily, Cedric was even faster than him and had grabbed Veneno before he could so much as touch Ichigo and pulled him back. "If that is all, then answer how you cure these sick people."

Veneno turned his body around to face him. "Bite me, man." With that, he opened his mouth and started to unleash another cero. Whether it was out of desperation or the belief that he could actually stop it, Cedric had thrown his own hand over Veneno's mouth to block the attack.

The attack happened anyway. However, the cero exploded right there, taking out everyone and everything nearby. It was like a massive bomb going off. Ichigo tried to get away in time, but ended up being flung in one direction and Cedric in the other. Veneno was nowhere in sight, though it seemed unlikely for him to have been taken out so easily by his own cero. Rukia was blasted off the roof and into the air along with Cedric, going in the same direction. Victor and the Hollow Reapers on the ground were safe from the blast. By the time the dust settled, everyone was gone.

Victor sighed and dusted off his jacket. He didn't care so much about what happened to any of them. His main concern was for Linnette. Shoving Hollow Reapers aside, carelessly, he marched off to find his little princess.

* * *

><p>Down in the sewers, things were getting very stressful. Isane tried to see to everyone, but she needed help. She looked over to the blanket where Hanataro was still dozing by the look of things. As she got closer, she noticed that his was sweating profusely. She grew concerned. She called his name and he did not answer. She called again and he looked up with a whimper.<p>

"Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes again as if they were far too heavy to keep open. Did he really have so little strength? "I… don't feel… so good…"

"Do you want any-"

He shook his head weakly. "No. No… I just… I just want to nap. Is that… ok? Is that ok, Lieutenant? Please?"

She nodded, even knowing that he couldn't see her do so. "It's fine. Rest up, ok?"

He nodded back and turned his head to the side.

Isane came back to speak with her captain. "I'm worried about Hanataro. I think he may be becoming ill. He seems so sick."

Unohana nodded sadly. "Poor boy… living in a sewer isn't good for your health. I'm surprised we're not all sick by now."

Isane's eyes flowed across the water to where Ukitake was sitting bundled up in a second blanket. "I feel even worse for him. His health isn't the best and we're keeping him in such a place… I really hope he doesn't die."

Across the water, Ukitake shook violently beneath his layers of cotton and wool. He coughed again but no blood came up this time. His coughs were getting shorter and the blood seemed to have stopped. Still, his health wasn't improving at all. In fact, despite all this positive change, he had actually become a lot worse. His vision kept fading and his mind was muddled. He was having trouble remembering where he was and the faces of the people around him. He pulled the blankets up over his nose and breathed in deeply, trying to warm himself. Why was he so cold? His body began to wobble as the room started to spin. Dizzy.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked one of the members from his Squad.

"You doing ok, Jushiro?" asked Shunsui.

He coughed quietly and looked at his friend's face. He was having a hard time remembering it. And his name. His name was… His name was… He couldn't remember the name of his friend. Why not? He knew it yesterday, didn't he? Didn't he? When was yesterday again? How long ago was that day? It was getting harder and harder to know for sure. Ukitake looked at the blankets covering his shoulders and tried to remember how he got them in the first place. How long were they here? Why were they here? How did they get on his body? Who were they from? Was he sick or something? He was sick, wasn't he? He was. Was he? He didn't know. He couldn't remember. And this place. This dark, dank, smelly place… Where was it? Was this his home? Where he lived? His office? Wait, why would he have an office again? Why an office?

Ukitake blinked and gave his head a shake. The sewer. He was in the sewer. He remembered now. But why was he down here? That he could no longer remember. And this girl beside him. He knew she was from his Squad, but he could no longer remember her name. And the man to his right. It was his friend. If that were so, then why couldn't he remember his name? What was wrong with him?

He shivered. He started to cough again.

"Captain, can I bring you anything?"

He coughed again and answered weakly. "… Water… Please…"

"Yes, sir." She took a running leap to get to the other side of the sewer and fetched him some water from the barrel beside Unohana and leapt back to her waiting captain. "Here you go." She handed him the cup with both hands.

Ukitake coughed again as he tried to thank her. His pale white hand slithered out of the blankets as he tried to take it from her. Suddenly, his hand froze where it was.

"Sir?"

His eyes stared straight ahead and into the water reflecting the sewer's ceiling.

Such bloodlust. He suddenly wanted to rip her apart. Her voice was so annoying. Her hands so close to his body were invading his personal space. Too close. He wanted nothing more than to rip them off her body. He wanted to tear her throat out with his teeth and stop her from ever speaking again. She may have only been trying to help him, but he didn't want the water anymore. He wanted her blood. Nice warm tasty blood. How could such a fowl creature like a Soul Reaper taste so good? He wanted to eat her. He wanted to devour her. Not just her, but everyone. All these damn Soul Reapers needed to die! _Kill them! Kill them all! What are you wanting for? Kill them! Kill them dead now! Right now! Kill!_

He blinked and came back to his senses, but only for a moment. It was all he could do to suppress these uncontrollable feelings. He couldn't resist. What was a Hollow to do? He blinked again. Hollow? Why did he think he was a Hollow just then? He wasn't a Hollow, was he? Was he? He was a Hollow. No, he was a Soul Reaper. Not true, he was a Hollow. These were the feelings of a Hollow, therefore he must be a Hollow. A Hollow who needed to eat something!

He shut his eyes tight, shaking even more than he had been moments ago. This feeling was overwhelming. He wanted to kill so bad!

"Captain, sir?"

His pale face rose and he stared straight ahead, trembling. He couldn't hold on to his sanity for much longer. He couldn't.

"Are you alright, Captain Ukitake?"

With his last ounce of strength, he croaked out a warning. "… G- get… away…"

"Huh?" She wasn't understanding.

"Get… away… from… me!" His normally gently eyes instantly muddied to a brilliant gold tone. He threw off the blankets with a roar.

His cry of fury caused every head in the sewer to look up. Isane cried out loud when she saw the captain get to his feet with a loud shriek. He roared at the ceiling, his cries echoing off the walls in a deafening thunderclap. He flexed his hands which had suddenly grown long claws. The skin on his neck and face dripped away revealing the grey dermis beneath. The flesh on his face fissured and cracked away like a thin ceramic bowl. He roared again and thrashed about wildly.

"Wh- what on earth happened to him?"

"He's one of them! Ukitake's a Hollow Reaper!"

"But how is that possible? He wasn't in contact with…" Isane turned around and looked at Hanataro who had suddenly cried out in massive pain. His back arched and he let out a roar. "Oh, no."

"But he was fine a minute ago, right? He was, wasn't he? Right? Right?"

Kira jumped to his feet. "You mean Hanataro was infected all this time?"

"And he's been down here with us?" gasped Nanao. "How did this happen?"

Hanataro thrashed so violently he almost fell into the water. He screamed in intense pain and his eyes flew open. They kept flashing from their usual blue to a powerful gold every second. His pupils contracted and expanded rapidly. He screamed all the while and thrashed again. His flickering eyes found his captain and lieutenant staring at him horrorstruck. He extended his hand out towards them.

"P-please... H- help me! Please help me! Please!"

No one made a move.

He screamed again. "What's happening to me? Ahhh!"

Isane couldn't stand to see him like this. "Captain, please! What should we do?"

Nanao stepped forward. "We have to get rid of them before they infect the rest of us or attack!"

"But how?"

Ukitake grabbed his head in both hands and struggled to regain control. "… H- help..! Please, help..! Please!"

Shunsui approached his friend cautiously. "Jushiro, are you in there, buddy?"

Ukitake's gold eyes found his friend and he whimpered meekly. "… H- help…"

"I know. I understand. We will. Promise."

His eyes looked deep into Shunsui's. "… take me… outside… please… take me… outside… take…"

"I know, I know." Shunsui motioned for them to bring Hanataro over as well. "We'll bring you outside. It's going to be ok. I promise."

Ukitake followed shakily, growling softly with every step. He followed Shunsui hunched, his long arms dangling in front of his slumped body. Wrapping Hanataro in the blanket he was sleeping in, Kira carefully carried him over to the sewer's entrance. Ukitake stood by while Shunsui opened the cover and stood aside. He didn't seem able to climb up the ladder and just stared at Shunsui, growling.

"Ok. It's ok." He kept telling him this while he went over behind Ukitake and lifted him up, pushing him up the ladder. Once Ukitake reached the top, he rolled out of the tunnel and into the street moaning and snarling. He looked back a Shunsui his mouth hanging wide open. His eyes seemed to be pleading with his. "It's ok," he told him again. "It's ok. It's ok."

Ukitake slithered up onto his knees and looked at his new surroundings with a growl.

While he was distracted, Kira carried Hanataro up the ladder in his arms and set him down in the middle of the street. Hanataro whined into Kira as he was carried. The moment his small body touched the ground his sunken eyes opened and he looked up at Kira's retreating back. "Wa… wait… Please, wait…"

Kira turned and saw the look of pain and desperation on Hanataro's face and couldn't bear it. He turned back around and went into the sewer.

"Please… don't…" Hanataro struggled. His pale hand reached out for Kira. "Please don't leave me. Please…"

Kira retreated down the ladder, keeping his eyes down.

"Please don't leave me out here. Please don't leave me like this." Hanataro reached out toward the closing cover which fell shut with a clang. "Please! Please, don't! Please! Come back! Please! Don't leave me! Please!"

Hanataro's frail pleas were drowned out by the captain's roars as he got to his feet and started stumbling around clumsily. Ukitake looked at Hanataro's body still wrapped up in the blanket and gave him a sniff. Then he turned away, off to find some food. Hanataro turned his head, watching Ukitake limp away like a zombie, dragging his feet around the first corner and disappearing. Hanataro was left alone in the street without anyone to comfort him as his body began to break.

* * *

><p>Oh, I feel so bad for them T^T<p>

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Separated and sore, the fragments of the groups wandered around in search of the others. Rukia managed to survive the blast with the help of Cedric taking the brunt of the hit and then catching her. The catch was more or less by chance, the man confessing to having not meant to do such a thing. They traveled together in hopes of finding the remains of their broken group. Ichigo, Victor and Linnette were nowhere in sight and neither was Veneno. Both doubted that he had been killed in the blast, but he couldn't have escaped unscathed.

Cedric knew that wherever Victor was, he was doing the same thing he was: finding Linnette. That was his top priority. Rukia was mainly trying to find Ichigo. She had to know if he was ok.

A moment later, she stopped. Cedric did the same. Barking. They heard barking. It didn't sound like a normal dog. It sounded more like a human's imitation. "What is that?"

Cedric's head turned, facing what he thought was the direction the sound was coming from. "Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"It's Ichigo."

She listened. "How can you tell? I mean, why is he barking like that?"

"It was his idea." Cedric's eyes scanned the skies for the teenager. "He discovered that Hollow Reapers only respond to sounds that appear human. They will not bother animals. Before we left, he came up with a way we could communicate in case we got separated or into a situation where we could not speak normally."

"Yes. But why a dog? Why barking?"

Cedric grinned slightly. "It's fitting. Dogs are loyal, after all." He understood the meaning, but Rukia was ignorant of the reason. "Besides, barking travels further. He can make as much noise as he wants and only a choice few will understand the meaning of his message. Hollow Reapers won't bother him and we'll be able to hear him."

"Then what's he saying?"

Cedric listened as Ichigo's barking repeated itself, sounding further away this time. "Three barks, two sharp barks, a yip, another short bark, a long drawn out bark and another short bark." He nodded. "I understand. He's asking for our location and wanting to know if we're ok."

"Can you bark back and give him the message?"

He nodded and barked loudly twice.

There was a pause and barked back.

"What's he saying now?" she asked.

Cedric told her. "He asked if Linnette is with us." He turned back and barked twice into the sky quickly, which Rukia guessed was a way of saying 'no'.

Soon, Ichigo was barking again and then stopped.

"Cedric?"

He turned and started walking again. "He said that he would keep looking on his own and would report again in a few minutes." Until then, they would keep searching themselves.

Rukia followed him. For a while she was silent, then she told him something that made him stop in his tracks. "I'm glad you're helping Ichigo and the rest of us now. Thank you for protecting him when he needs it."

He stood still keeping his back to her in silence. Then he spoke back quietly. "Don't make any mistakes."

"What's that mean?"

Keeping his back to her, he answered. "I am not Ichigo's friend. Nor am I yours. I am not helping him because I care about him. I don't like him, nor do I hate him. I have no feelings either way. No preference. No opinion."

She was surprised to hear this. "Then why do you help him? Why protect him if you don't care?"

He turned his head, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Because she cares about him."

"Who, you mean Linnette?"

"Yes." He turned back. "She doesn't want him hurt. She wants him kept safe and has ordered us to help him if he's in danger or if he asks for it. Otherwise we wouldn't even be speaking to him. Nor would we be here. I don't care about you Soul Reapers and neither does Victor. But because Linnette does and considers you friends, we have to. I guess you can say that we're neutral."

"So you only care because Linnette does?"

"Yes."

"Then you're only helping us because Linnette wants you to?"

He gave this answer some thought before speaking. "If it's important to her, it's important to us. She said that she wanted to help, so we're helping her. However, we're also doing this because it's in her best interest. We want to help you for her sake. We want this to stop before it effects Linnette. The virus has to be stopped and a cure has to be found just in case Linnette gets infected herself. Make no mistakes. We're not here out of kindness or the goodness of our hearts. It's for selfish reasons. Everything that we do, we do for Linnette. And no one else. You and everything else only concerns us if it concerns Linnette or effects her in any way."

That did sound pretty selfish. "But Ichigo… He did help out Linnette, and you guys, too, for that matter. Don't you feel anything towards him? Like friendship? Or anything?"

Cedric turned. "You may not want to hear this, but I must be truthful." He looked into her eyes, speaking honestly. "While I have thanked Ichigo in the past and consider him a good person and valuable for and to Linnette, he means nothing to me. By that I mean that while he's good to Linnette and keeps her happy, there is no reason for me to consider him my enemy. However, if he does anything to put Linnette in danger or hurts her in anyway, I will not hesitate to kill him. Nor will Victor. That's how it is. If he hurts Linnette and causes her pain, despite the things he's done in the past or how good a person he maybe, we will kill him."

"That easily? With no remorse or hesitation?"

"Correct. We may be allies now, but we do not know friendship and we love no one other than Linnette. It's as I said, he means nothing to us. If he hurts Linnette, he dies. That simple."

Rukia didn't think that such loving and protective people could be that heartless. Even so, she had a feeling that this was the case all along. If they were here for Linnette, why would they care about anyone else? It made sense. She saw how they got in the sewer when Soi Fon shoved her aside. They were very protective of her. Rukia had no doubt in her mind that Ichigo was expendable just like everyone else. If these two only cared about Linnette, then there was no way she could expect a friendship with them. They would switch sides in a heartbeat if it benefited Linnette in any way. She expected this all along. She had a feeling that they didn't care about Ichigo and only showed concern for him because of Linnette. If she wasn't friends with them, these two would have no reason to be here or to even speak to them.

The barking resumed and Cedric glanced up. "He's checking the streets over that way. No sightings yet. We'll go this way." It wasn't a suggestion, it was him telling her where they would go. Rukia had no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt ridiculous barking like this. It was embarrassing. Luckily, it was less of an embarrassment knowing that the Hollow Reapers wouldn't bother him and he could send messages back and forth between himself and Cedric.<p>

He jumped to the next roof and looked down into the street. All clear except for a few Hollow Reapers hobbling around stupidly. He barked three times and then howled, letting Cedric know not to go down this street because of the Hollow Reapers. The former Soul Reapers paid him and his barking no attention and continued their walk. Two of them kept bumping into walls as if they couldn't see where they were going.

Ichigo turned away and hurried off in another direction.

* * *

><p>Walking one step at a time, Veneno turned down another street slowly, putting his left shoulder against the wall. He felt the muscles in his legs stiffen and found that he could no longer walk on his own strength. His right leg had been damaged in the blast, shattering the bone and forcing him to use only his left from then on. His covered the wound in his side with his left hand, trying in vain to keep in what remained of his blood.<p>

Losing strength fast, Veneno slid down the wall on his shoulder and fell to his knees. The broken leg caused him so much pain as he did and proceeded to drag it along the ground instead. He didn't expect to be injured so badly in the fray. Then again, Cedric's hand somehow seemed to have reflected his cero and turned it against him while still exploding the way it was meant to.

He crawled for a short distance, then stopped and propped his back against the wall behind him and sat with his broken leg stretched out into the street. He took in a hot breath that seemed to burn his lungs on the way in. This wound was worse than he thought. He knew now that he shouldn't have pushed himself so much. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall in pain.

What to do now?

Barking could be heard from somewhere not too far from where he was, but still far enough to make it faint enough to his ears. "Damn dog… What the hell is a mutt doing here anyway?" The barking soon stopped and he could rest once again and think.

Hearing footsteps, he opened his eyes and looked at a blond man in a suit as white as freshly fallen snow. He was unreal. Not a speck of dirt had so much as touched his clothing. He was perfect. The man was standing over him in the middle of the road without a word.

"What?" asked Veneno, losing patience.

"You are the Arrancar, correct? But only a clone, isn't that right?"

Even talking to an enemy, Victor's voice was gentle and calming as if he were talking to a child on the verge of tears. It was soothing to hear. He had such charm and a natural elegance the likes of which this Arrancar had never seen.

Veneno shifted himself up carefully so his body was no longer tilted to one side. "Yes, I am. Yes to both of those questions. I am a clone."

"How many more of you are there?"

He looked away. "I don't feel inclined to answer that."

"Ah." Victor stepped forward and stood with his feet in alignment with Veneno's broken leg. "Then I suppose it's a rather large number. And no doubt the original can always create more. Isn't that right?"

Veneno chuckled weakly.

The taller man lowered himself, kneeling in front of the Arrancar. His face remained gentle as if he were looking into the eyes of a frightened child. Such charm and grace. "I have something else to ask you."

"Shoot."

"This virus you're able to infect people with…" Victor's face didn't change in the slightest even as he spoke of something more serious. "Do you hold the cure to that?"

"Why should I answer that?" Veneno flinched, a sudden wave of pain flooding his insides.

"It doesn't look like you're in any position to harm me or even be considered a threat. Look at you. Your body's broken and even you know you'll be dead soon."

"Ha! Jokes on you. I won't die from this. This is nothing, just a minor setback. Something this small won't be enough to kill an Arrancar. I'm just fine."

Victor's lips curled into a smirk and made a movement in his throat similar to a laugh though he made no sound. "Just the same, will you answer me?"

"That depends. Did you mean will I cure people or if I could?"

"Either way."

Veneno shifted himself again, this time to bring his face closer to Victor's. "Then the answer is no." He smiled tauntingly at him. "You see, I will not cure anyone. So suck it, you gentleman freak."

Even after being insulted and given an answer such as that, Victor did not change his expression. He continued to smile. "I see. That's all I need to know. Thank you."

Veneno's smile didn't fade either. However, it did change slightly. "That's it?"

The suited man nodded. "That's it. Oh, yes. One more thing." Victor brought his face closer and clasped Veneno's head in his open palms, cradling it. "I got what I wanted and you're a threat to my little princess. And no one threatens her."

Veneno's smile faded away slowly. "So then… you're…"

Victor continued to smile, holding Veneno's head between both hands. "You're no longer of use to me. I see no reason to leave you suffering here in so much pain. Thank you for the information."

There was a sickening crunch and blood splattered the ground as if someone had popped a balloon filled with red paint. Victor's vice-like hands released Veneno's shattered skull and watched the body fall to the pavement with a thump. Victor wiped his bloody hands off on Veneno's white clothing and stood up facing away as the Arrancar's body slowly started to vanish.

"He said he 'will not' cure them," he muttered to himself walking away. "Which tells me that he has the power to do so. There are many other clones out there. Killing this one doesn't have any great significance. He already made it clear that he would not do it anyway. I see no reason to keep him alive. I got what I wanted. Can't hope for much more than that."

Victor looked up at the sky and shut his eyes, sunning himself in the warm light.

* * *

><p>This one was kinda short. Well, I'll leave it at that. Next one will be longer!<p>

Please review! ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Cedric stopped moving causing Rukia to bump into him from behind.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He looked at the sky. "Ichigo. He stopped."

"Eh?" Rukia listened and couldn't hear any barking. "You're right. You think he's ok?"

He didn't answer. It was possible that he was now too far away to hear or inside a building somewhere. He may have been in a fight somewhere. Cedric sensed that the air had changed. Something happened.

"Cedric?"

He looked down at the girl beside him. "We'll press on. Linnette couldn't have gotten that far. We told her to go somewhere safe. With all the fighting going on and the massive blast, she must have wandered even further away. I know she's not trapped somewhere or hurt. I would have sensed that and she would have called for help."

"That's true. If she was in terrible danger, you guys would be the first to know, wouldn't you?" Rukia looked around. "Maybe he can't call for us because of the Hollow Reapers. Maybe he's in a situation where he has to keep quiet."

"Worried? How sweet."

The two looked up and saw Ichigo perched on the roof above them, his eyes glowing bright gold and black.

"Ichigo!" she gasped. "Wh… how did..?"

Ichigo flattened himself against the rooftop and stretched his body out like a cat on a brick walkway. "Her song's really amazing, isn't it? Feels good."

Cedric's brows became one, staring up at Ichigo. "She's close. She had to use her voice."

"And how!" Ichigo cackled madly. "I've never felt so alive! Freedom is freaking awesome!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia tried to get his attention.

He turned and clicked his tongue at her. "Wrong person. His majesty is taking a little siesta. Don't worry. I'm covering for him in the meantime."

Cedric stepped up to speak with the Hollow. "Then whoever you are, where is Linnette? If you heard her sing then she must be close by."

He turn his way. He wore a teasing grin on his lips. "Wish I knew myself. I was trying to find her and get her to do it again. Imagine my disappointment when I find you two."

"Then tell us where you were last," said Rukia. "We'll work backwards from there."

Ichigo rolled onto his back and looked at her upside-down. "As you wish, tiny." Gripping the edge of the roof, he swung his legs up and over his head, flipping off the roof and landing on the ground between them. "Let's get going before I lose it."

He led the way down the street and into an area where four streets met. He looked right and pointed.

"That's where I came from."

"Good." Cedric followed.

Rukia held back, looking down the left street. "Wait! Look!" She was pointing at someone who was walking up the street towards them. He was facing the other way, looking down the street next to them. His red hair was slightly messed up and he was without his zanpakuto, but otherwise fine. Rukia waved at him from where she was. "Renji! Renji, over here! Hey, Renji!"

He turned and looked at her.

"Over here! It's us, Renji!"

The redhead trotted their way and started to pick up speed.

Rukia was smiling. "Finally! We found him. We found Renji! He's ok!"

Cedric squinted and looked at Renji's face. He took a step back.

This didn't go unnoticed by Rukia. "What's wrong?" She looked back at the lieutenant now jogging towards them, his mouth wide open and panting like a large dog. "Renji?"

He lifted his head and roared, his arms outstretched towards them. His eyes reflected Ichigo's.

"Renji, no!" She made a grab for him but was held back by Cedric.

"He's infected. There's nothing we can do now."

She screamed his name one final time, praying that it was a mistake. Just a trick of the light. She wanted to hear him speak. To say something and let her know that he was alright.

His voice was hoarse and gargled. He screeched like a demon from hell and rushed at them, mouth agape.

"Whoops," the possessed Ichigo chuckled. "Looks like he's a few brain cells short of a real Hollow." He took a stance. "No big deal. I can take him."

Cedric was ready to attack as well.

"No!" Rukia shouted at them. "You'll kill him! Just run!"

Cedric turned in silent agreement and picked her up, getting ready to dash.

Only Ichigo wasn't leaving. "Ha! That's real funny, chick. I never run! I can handle… hi…" His gold eyes faded away and his body toppled where he stood unable to stay up. His time was up. Before he could hit the ground, Cedric wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and took off with both Soul Reapers in his arms.

Renji chased them down, roaring all the while. Without realizing it, Rukia was clinging tightly to Cedric's large body for dear life, watching her childhood friend chase them up the street. Ichigo hung limply over Cedric's shoulder, still unconscious.

Renji roared and made a desperate leap towards them, his hands up and ready to latch onto the first thing they touched.

"Cedric!"

Rukia's warning wasn't necessary. He already knew and spun to the side. The attacking Hollow Reaper crashed into the ground on all fours and turned on his heels to face them again.

"Renji! It's me, Rukia!" She tried desperately to reach her friend but he could no longer recognize her. As far as he was concerned, he was never a Soul Reaper and they were his enemy. He wanted nothing more than to rip her apart. He charged again. "Renji, no!"

Cedric jumped straight up and set the two in his arms on the roof behind him, landing back in the street with both arms now free. He grabbed the back of Renji's kimono and threw him back down the street where he originated. His body tumbled and rolled like a rag doll until crashing into the building at the end of the street. He wobbled, trying to get to his feet, but found it difficult and flopped back down with a weak growl. Cedric turned back and picked up Rukia and Ichigo once again.

"Quickly. This way."

He carried them down the street they started down before. Rukia looked back only to see her friend struggling back up and roaring into the sky. He lowered his head again and marched down another street, dragging his feet one step at a time.

"Oh, Renji…"

When they reached an empty street far away from where Renji had been, Cedric set the Soul Reapers down. He propped Ichigo's limp body against the wall. His head flopped onto his chest, bobbling slightly.

Rukia turned to see to him. "Ichigo. Are you ok?" She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Ichigo?"

He didn't move.

"Ichigo?" She shook him again. "Ichigo?"

Finally coming around, Ichigo's brown eyes opened. "What?" He blinked and looked up at her. "Rukia? What happened? Where are we?"

"It's ok. Cedric's here. We're still outside." She took her hand off his shoulder. "Are you ok? You were out for a while."

"I was..?" He sat up, rubbing his head. "I guess so… I can't remember much. But I could have sworn I heard Linnette's voice."

"You must have. You changed into your Hollow self," said Cedric. "Do you remember where you were last when that happened?"

Ichigo got to his feet and looked around. "Hard to say for sure… Right around here, I guess."

"Good enough." Cedric wandered to the end of the street and looked around. "She may no longer be here, but at least we know where she was. She wouldn't have gotten far if that's the case."

Ichigo wobbled slightly, taking his first couple of steps. "Still haven't found her, huh?" He looked around with his hands on his hips. "She has to be close though. I know she is."

* * *

><p>Little did they know, Linnette was very close indeed. She was in the building located directly behind them, in the sickbay. After traveling there before a couple of times, she knew her way there from the street well enough and even knew where to find medicine and food.<p>

She wandered into a small room. There were three desks and chairs in front of the three walls of the room. Bookcases and cabinets packed with papers and books were located along the far wall behind one of the desks. She crept inside and opened up the thin doors and peeked inside. Nothing useful. She closed the doors and wandered back out into the hall.

Soon Linnette came across another room, this one bigger than the other packed with all sorts of things, making it difficult to maneuver around. There were desks towards the back covered with papers and medical tools. There was a long metal table in the middle of the room, one end covered with freshly folded towels. Though they still smelled clean, their scent was stale. She went over to the wall facing the table and desks with hopeful curiosity. She tried opening one of the doors on a large cabinet only to find it locked up tight. She tried another door. This one opened.

"Yes!" she whispered to herself and opened it right up.

It was filled with bottles of different sizes and color. Most bottles were white with different colored caps and had strange writing on them. She turned the bottles around to see their labels. Big long words she couldn't understand. Even someone without a learning disability would have trouble making out these words.

"Oh." She pulled out the piece of paper Unohana had given to her with a list of drugs she needed and medication Ukitake needed. She unfolded it and smoothed it out on her thigh. It was wrinkled but legible. "Ok. Let's see…"

She spent the next few minutes sifting through all the bottles, comparing words on the list to the labels on bottles, trying to find the right ones. She went down the list, mentally checking each one off as she found them and set those ones aside on the tabletop behind her. She couldn't find everything on the list. It would have been easier to take them all off the shelf and have Unohana looked through them later. However, that would be too much to carry. On the middle shelf alone were over 50 bottles. There were four other cabinets she had to go through and one of them she knew was locked. She opened another door and found most of it picked over. Most of the things in here were bandages and ointments. The other bottles weren't on the list.

As she went down the list and through all the open cabinets, she soon realized that she would have to find a way to open the locked ones. She only needed six more things and her list would be complete. Two of the items she needed were for Ukitake and she didn't want to let him down. He needed them. He was coughing up blood which couldn't be good. Three doors were locked and had to be opened. She looked around for something to open the doors with.

Would a chair work?

She went over and picked up one of the wooden chairs behind the desks in both hands and swung it like a bat against the locked door. She wasn't strong enough to cause it any damage. All she did was chip off part of the wood. Taking a step back, she lifted the chair up in front of her body and used it to ram the door, throwing all her weight behind it. All she succeeded in doing was hurting her stomach and broke off one of the chair legs. She tossed the broken chair aside and tried something else.

Looking at the table, she found a line of medical tools and had an idea. She grabbed the biggest, most sturdy one she could find and hammered away at the lock. She scuffed the lock and chipped off parts of the door around it, but couldn't break it open. She dropped the tool on the floor and stood back, thinking. If only she had a crowbar or something. She looked around and found another tool. It was thin and long and odd looking. She had no idea what it was called, but maybe it could help her out. Taking it in both hands, she wedged it into the door and leaned against the end of it, hoping to pry the door open. The tool bent but did not break. The door flexed and started to bend with a creak. Soon she could fit two fingers inside. It wasn't enough yet. Pressing hard against the tool, Linnette kicked the edge of the bending door with her foot. She kicked again and again until the door snapped and flew open. With the door gone, Linnette ended up slamming into the cabinet and slid to the floor holding her shoulder and face.

Casting the bent tool aside, she got up, looking inside. The very bottles she was looking for were right up front on one of the middle shelves. She gathered them up and placed them all on the table behind her. She looked at the paper and tried to match up the labels with the items on the list. She matched them to the letter of every single one and looked around for something to carry them in. If only she had brought her new purse with her on this trip. That would have been helpful now. She looked in desk drawers and in cabinets. She found a bag that looked very similar to what Hanataro carried around on his back and grabbed it. She opened it up and shoveled the bottles inside carefully. She smiled to herself feeling accomplished.

That done, she started to gather everything up and did a double check to make sure she had everything.

A growl from the hall distracted her.

She looked around and dove under the table to hide, leaving the bag on top. Tucking her legs close to her body, she watched as a Hollow Reaper slowly made his way inside the room. He wandered in stupidly leaving a trail of drool on the ground where he stepped. His head cocked to the side, then to the other. Linnette was tempted to sing but refused. What if Ichigo was nearby? She had to use it outside when she was swarmed but this was just one Hollow Reaper. She had to hide. It was for the best.

He dragged himself inside and walked straight into the open cabinet door. He growled and chewed on it with his teeth. While he was distracted, Linnette thought she could escape out the door with his back turned. First she needed the bag. She moved forward and reached up from under the table. She felt the strap and gave it a tug. One of the bottles rolled out and off the table. It fell to the floor, rolling and hitting the Hollow Reaper's foot. Linnette pulled her hand back just as his head turned with a snarl.

Linnette crawled back as he approached. Crawling backwards, she scooted out from under the table and beneath a desk for better cover. It was a good idea and just in time. The Hollow Reaper lowered himself and looked under the very table she had been under moments ago. He raised himself and sniffed the air, snarling. Linnette flattened herself to the floor and kept very still. He started walking in her direction. She gathered up her long dark hair and held it tightly in her hands, pressing them to her shoulders. She bent her knees to make sure her feet couldn't be seen poking out from under the desk as the Hollow Reaper passed by.

He opened his mouth and gave a long drawn out growl. He dragged his feet against the ground and stood strangely still.

Linnette held her breath and shut her eyes tight.

In a matter of seconds, the Hollow Reaper lost interest and shuffled away. He bumped against the table on his way out paying it no notice.

She waited another minute before coming out from her hiding shot with a sigh. That was close. She grabbed the bag and the fallen bottle, zipped it shut and hurried out the door. She had to find the others. They had to get this back to the others. She hoped Ukitake was doing ok and could hold on without his medicine for another few minutes.

* * *

><p>Victor wandered down another street in search of his little girl. He knew Linnette was alive and had a feeling that she was unharmed. All the same, he was driven to find her. Searching in the Seireitei wasn't easy. It was vast and strange. Even so, it reminded him a little bit of New York city, though without the massive crowds. Unless you were to run into a herd of Hollow Reapers, that is.<p>

The suited man turned a corner and found himself face to face with the very creature he was thinking of. A Hollow Reaper was staring him in the face. "Oh, dear." When he spoke, there was no fear. He was only mildly startled.

The Hollow Reaper couldn't tell a difference either way. He sniffed at Victor and knew at once that he wasn't like them and opened his mouth wide to attack. Victor held up his arm, blocking the attack. The Hollow Reaper's jaw moved up and down, snapping at him, but wasn't able to get a taste of his flesh. The man's hand was against his forehead, holding him back.

"It's sad, really." Victor looked upon the Hollow Reaper with a small grin. His face held no sign of pity or sadness. Just amusement. "You no longer can remember who you are. You're just a mindless beast. All you can do is growl and snap at anyone who passes by. It's pitiful."

With a flick of his wrist, Victor planted the Hollow Reaper on the ground and stood on top of his fallen body.

"I see no reason to allow you to live like this, in such a state. Just because I am a gentleman doesn't mean that I will not raise a hand to fight against you. I don't mind killing creatures like you. However…" He got off the Hollow Reaper's body. "Linnette has forbidden it. She told me not to harm you Hollow Reapers, therefore I will not." He started to walk away, never looking back. "Enjoy what emptiness you call a life."

More growls could be heard from the street and Victor stopped, watching. Hollow Reapers were starting to close in around him. Sighing, he leapt up and fled the street, landing in another. The street he landed in was swarming with Hollow Reapers, who all turned the moment they saw him in the middle of the crowd.

"This is problematic."

They turned and started to attack. Victor flipped over backwards, used one Hollow Reaper as a springboard and flew high over their heads and onto a rooftop. Before they could even look up, he was gone.

Victor reappeared in another street, stirring up dust as his feet landed smoothly. He looked around to get a barring of his surroundings. Just then he saw someone with dark hair move down one street and into his. "Sweetie."

Linnette stopped and looked up. Smiling happily, she quickly hurried over to hug her loving protector. "Victor!"

He wrapped one arm around her body and the other on top of her head to pat it. "Where were you, sweetie? I was looking everywhere for you. You could have called me, you know."

"I'm sorry. I got far away like you said, but I didn't think to call you just in case you were in a fight or helping someone out. I don't know what happened after you told me to run away."

"Very true. Good judgment." Victor looked at the bag on her shoulder. "What is this?"

"Oh." She pulled away from his embrace to show him the bag. "I got the medicine Unohana sent us to pick up. I found them all!"

"Great job, my little princess." He patted her head once again showing his pride in her. "Come on. We should go. Shall I carry that for you? It looks heavy."

She allowed Victor to take the bag from her with all the supplies she had taken and watched him strap it to his shoulder. He then turned and told her to follow. She trusted his judgments and knew that he would lead her to where they needed to be. She took his waiting hand and held it. She felt very safe with him here with her.

"Come along, princess," he told her as if sensing what she was thinking. "We need to find Ichigo and the others. Then we'll make our way back to the sewer and hand that medicine over to the others."

Cedric must have been worried about her. She knew that Victor was telling her that they needed to find them first before heading back for his benefit. Otherwise Cedric would keep searching for her long after she was found. Victor also seemed to know that she wanted to see if Ichigo and Rukia were safe as well.

He was holding her hand as they walked without pulling, giving her the sense that she wasn't being led around and had a say in what they did and where they went. For a while they walked side by side. Then she started to slow as something caught her eye.

There was something down the next street, moving slowly. She stopped where she was to look, her hand slipping from Victor's. Feeling warmth leave his palm, he stopped and turned. She was staring at something in the middle of the street. He couldn't make out what it was from here and moved closer to where she was, changing his perspective. It was standing still. Then it began to move, coming closer to them.

Linnette let out a gasp Victor sensed was from fear and got ready to defend her.

The next thing she knew, her protector dashed forward, his body low to the ground making it look like he was flying across the smooth street. His hand was pointed into a straight line just like a dagger and was aimed at the figure in the street slowly approaching them. He thought it was a threat and moved to protect her.

"No!" she cried out. "Victor, stop!"

His blond head jerked back, hearing her command and planted his feet on the ground, screeching to a halt. His extended arm froze an inch from the person's throat. The attack successfully stopped, Victor straightened up and looked back at her in wonder. Why had she called off the attack?

She ran forward to be at Victor's side. She stopped, holding onto his arm as if he were about to continue the attack at any moment. "Don't hurt him. Please don't."

He stood very still, watching her face closely. Her hands clinging to his arm started to shake. At first he couldn't read her emotion. It looked like fear, but it also looked like sadness. Her wide eyes looked upon the figure in front of them which was keeping just as still as they were.

"It's Hanataro."

The figure lifted his head showing them his sunken eyes fading from blue to gold. His hair was draped, framing his pale face and soaking wet with sweat. His normally small frail body looked even more fragile as he carried himself slouched and broken. It looked like he was having difficulty standing on his own two feet. His arms hung in front of his bent torso, twitching. His finger nails were longer and sharpened into claws. His hands now looked disproportional to the rest of his body. Then again, he himself looked disproportional to the rest of him. It looked like he was still transforming. Hanataro's mouth hung open and a thin line of drool was hanging down from his lower jaw to his chest. His whole body was shaking as if it were unimaginably cold.

"That's Hanataro…"

His head turned towards the one who spoke his name. He let out a growl that vibrated in his throat. He was staring straight into her eyes.

Linnette moved forward, leaving Victor behind.

"Linnette…" Victor tried calling her back, but she refused to return to his side.

"It's ok. I'll be fine."

He had qualms about this situation. But he trusted Linnette. As naïve as she may have been at times, he knew that in these situations, she had a sixth sense he could not explain. Whatever she was about to do might have been the thing that had to be done. He stood back to let Linnette do what she pleased, but close enough to be able to stop it if need be.

She moved close to Hanataro, her arms out in front of her body, showing him that she held nothing. He gave a weak growl but it wasn't threatening. It was gargled. It seemed that that was his only way to communicate now.

"Hanataro," she spoke softly to him. "It's me. Linnette. It's me."

He just stared at her making small noises here and there. She reached up with her hand and he flinched.

"It's ok. It's ok."

His body continued to shake from head to toe. His skin vibrated and he gave a whimpering growl.

"It's ok. I'm right here. It's ok."

Hanataro allowed her to put her hands on him. Keeping his head still, he allowed Linnette to slip her hands under his jaw and held his face in her hands. Like a horse and its rider, Hanataro looked into her eyes as she held him and breathed roughly. His feverish heat caused her palms to sweat.

"It's ok, Hanataro. It's ok."

His jaw moved up and down slightly, trying to form words. His mouth still hanging wide open, he managed to speak in a human language. "… P-please… He… help… me…"

She shushed him again and forced a smile. "It's ok."

"… It… Hurts… It hurts so bad…" Hanataro struggled out. His voice sounded like gravel in a blander. He didn't sound the same. "Hurting… It hurts so much…"

She nodded and held him in her arms. She felt so sorry for him. While other transformations were quick and taken care of easily, his was painfully slow. So very painful. Now she had a glimpse of what it must have been like for the others. The transformation was hard on them and so painful. Hanataro was suffering. He was suffering so much.

A tear rolled down from his gleaming eyes and soaked her fingers. "Why… does it… hurt… so much?" Such horrible pain. More tears fell from his eyes and mixed with his sweat. "It hurts… It hurts…"

She knew Hanataro from before. She was friends with him. She liked him. To see him suffering like this was painful. It hurt her and made her feel sick. Here he was pleading to her for help and there wasn't a thing she could do for him. She couldn't help him. She couldn't save him from the pain.

"Hurting… It hurts…"

Victor's quiet voice reached her ears like the wind. "If you wanted… Ichigo isn't here at the moment. You could sing to him. Take away the pain for just a moment."

Her shoulders shook as she tried to keep herself from crying. "I can't." She held Hanataro's head close to her body as if trying to stop the pain he felt and absorb it into her own body.

"Why?" He didn't understand.

Linnette released Hanataro and turned around to face Victor. "I can't do that to him!" The tears were getting harder and harder to keep inside. "Yes, when I sing Hollows feel good and love me and give me whatever I want and look to please me. But it's not the same!"

"The same?"

She nodded. "You saw how Hanataro was before. You saw how he was. He was my friend. He cared about me and I cared about him. We had fun. We talked. He was a good person and cared. He had a personality and he was a good person who could think for himself." She pointed at the creature standing behind her. "Now look at him! Look what he's been reduced to! Now if I were to sing to him, yes, he'll help me and do whatever I want and look to please me and see me happy, but for different reasons. He's just like all the other Hollows now. They love me and care about me and want me to be happy. But only because of my voice! If I didn't have that power, they would treat me just like they would anyone else!"

Victor was starting to understand and watched her as the tears finally began to fall.

"I want them to care about me because of me and not my voice! I want him as he was before when he was a person, not a mindless monster that only cares about me because of my singing ability. All those Hollows are the same. They're not the same people anymore. If I were to sing to Hanataro, yes, he'd be quiet, but he wouldn't be him. I want Hanataro back. The old Hanataro. The real one! He's suffering and there's nothing I can do! My song won't fix this and that's what I want! I don't want this!"

Hanataro's head bobbed up again down, trying to deal with the pain running throughout his entire body.

Linnette wasn't wrong. Hollows only did care about her because of the song. Her singing is what they really wanted. Not her herself. Their logic was simple and correct. If she was happy, she expressed it through song. They wanted her to sing. So they would do everything in their power to see her happy and be rewarded with a song. They couldn't force her to sing. She had to decide to do it. And they would never harm her. They couldn't risk damaging the package the beautiful voice came in. If anything happened to her, the voice would stop and they would never hear it again. Her song was like a drug to them. They had to have it. They needed it. It cast a spell over them and made them feel good inside. Every need, every desire was taken care of and fulfilled the moment she began to sing. They loved her, but for different reasons. They would do anything she said just to hear it.

Now Hanataro would be just like them. Linnette wanted the Hanataro that wasn't a slave to her song, but the real Hanataro who was her friend. The one who would help her without expecting something in return. The one who needed no motivation to do as she pleased. It was unclear if Hollows did her bidding just for their own personal gain or simply because her power commanded it of them. It was like a drug to them so it was very possible. He saw how they would get around her. To this day, Victor nor Linnette or anyone else for that matter had any idea where that line fell. Were they devoted to her for personal gain or because they were under a spell?

Either way, they had to get Hanataro back. Him and everyone else. No matter how you looked at it, he wasn't the same as he was before.

Linnette wiped away her tears and sniffled. "Even if I do control them with my voice, they still won't be the same. I can never talk to them again. The people they once were are gone and replaced with this. I want them, the real them and not replacements. You saw how Ichigo got before. He wouldn't attack me, but he also had no idea who I was. The bond we had before is gone and I can never talk to that Ichigo ever again. That's how it is." She wiped away the last of her tears with the back of her left hand. "That's why I can't sing to him. I refuse to turn Hanataro into a slave. But at the same time, I can't stand to watch him suffer. Still, even if I do sing, there's no guarantee that the pain will stop. It just might make him change faster or take away the part of Hanataro that remains. So what do I do, Victor? What do I do?"

Victor's blue eyes searched the ground as if the answers were written in the tiny stones that littered the street. "I can't answer that, Linnette. All I know is that we have to stop this virus from spreading and find that Arrancar before anyone else gets this way and get a cure out of him so we can return them to normal."

In the eloquence of the wind and Victor's gentle voice, Hanataro tried to speak again. Both turned to face him.

Linnette came closer and looked into his shifting eyes. "Yes? What is it, Hanataro?"

His jaw moved up and down but no sound came out. Only quiet growls. He continued to try. Fragments of words came spilling out between growls making it difficult to understand.

"… K… Krr… Kr… K…"

Linnette brought her face closer. He was trying so hard to speak. She felt so sorry for him and wanted so much to help him.

At last, Hanataro managed to choke out two words.

"… K… Kill… Me…"

Linnette moved back, shocked to have heard those words come from his mouth. She hoped that she was mistaken and didn't really hear what she thought he said. Then he repeated his message to them.

"… Kill… Me… Please… Kill me…"

Tears rolled down his pale face, soaking the ground like raindrops.

"Please… Kill me… Kill me… Please… Kill… Me…"

Linnette shook her head and begged him to stop saying those words. "It's ok. We'll cure you! We'll find a way. I promise. You'll get better."

He took a step forward. "Kill me."

"No! I won't! Please! Hanataro, you'll be ok! I promise! I'll get that Arrancar to cure you and you'll get all better. I promise!"

His eyes faded to gold and stayed that way. "… Kill… m…" They gleamed. "… Kill…" His golden eyes looked into her blue ones and narrowed. He opened his mouth with a roar and moved to sink his teeth into her face.

In one fluid motion, Victor wrapped his arm around Linnette's waist and leapt straight up. She reached out for Hanataro as Victor carried her off, calling out his name. His head raised up as he roared at the sky, leaving his old life behind and welcoming this new one.

* * *

><p>D: How sad T^T Poor little Hanataro..!<p>

There is a comic drawn of this on DA, by the way. Check it out if you haven't already.

Please review! ^-^


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"They could be anywhere by now. Where do we even begin to look?"

Cedric ignored Ichigo's words and peered inside windows, searching for Linnette. There were no traces of her anywhere. Refusing to give up, Cedric moved to another building. A Hollow Reaper in the window growled at him and tried to attack through the glass only to find that his teeth would not reach him. Cedric paid it no mind and walked on.

Someone dressed all in white landed beside him. Cedric turned, unsure if it was the Arrancar or his alley. He stopped seeing Linnette in his arms and lowered his defense. It was Victor.

Linnette jumped out of Victor's arms and into Cedric's.

"Were you frightened?" Cedric asked her.

Her body was shaking but she seemed unharmed.

The second protector stood where he was, watching Linnette's every move. When he felt Rukia and Ichigo approach, he spoke. "We found Hanataro."

"What do you mean you found him?" asked Rukia.

His head turned. "On the surface. He's… one of them."

"He's a Hollow Reaper," said Linnette, still holding Cedric.

Rukia was beside herself. "But how? He was fine before. How could this have happened? You sang and he didn't react."

Ichigo remembered what Veneno had told him. "That Arrancar said that everyone reacts differently. Hanataro was infected all along and it took him a long time to show any signs of change. He told me that it dispends on the person's Spiritual Pressure and immunity and all that stuff. It just took Hanataro a while."

Linnette hid her face in Cedric's body. They knew why. Hanataro was a good friend to her and now he was gone.

"We also found Renji," said Rukia. "He's a Hollow Reaper now, too."

"And Ikkaku?"

"No idea. They were travling together..."

They kept losing people.

The group decided to head back with the medicine Linnette had salvaged and hand it over to Unohana and Ukitake. That was the whole reason why they came up here in the first place. When they returned, the street was empty except for one Hollow Reaper that kept walking in circles near the opening to the sewer. They waited for it to leave but it wasn't going anywhere. So Cedric took it upon himself to pick him up and throw him over the next wall. Now clear, everyone hurried to the manhole and descended the ladder.

Ichigo took the lead with the bag in hand and called out his greeting. "Hey, we're ba-"

The next thing anybody knew, Ichigo was pinned against the wall by an angry Soul Reaper.

"This is all your fault!"

"Huh?"

The Soul Reaper increased pressure on Ichigo's neck. "You're the one who brought Hanataro down here in the first place! He was infected and you brought him right to us! He could have infected us all! What were you thinking?"

"Stop it! Let him go!" Rangiku put a hand on the man's arm, trying to get him to let go of Ichigo's neck. "He didn't know."

"The hell he didn't! He saw it! He watched Hanataro get grabbed! That should have been clue enough!"

"But he was fine! He was normal for the longest time! No one knew."

The Soul Reaper began to choke Ichigo. "It's all because of him!"

"Stop it! It's not his fault!"

"Oh? Then whose fault is it that we've lost Ukitake?"

Rukia's jaw dropped. "Captain Ukitake?"

"Yeah! He's one of them now! And it's all this bastard's fault!"

Ichigo dropped the bag in his hand and tried to force the man's hand off his throat.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!"

"That's enough!" Nanao stepped in next. "Let him go!"

He choked Ichigo in a fit of rage.

"What will killing him solve?"

Linnette stomped her foot on the ground. "Leave Ichigo alone!"

"You stay out of this, brat!" The Soul Reaper put both hands around Ichigo's neck and squeezed. "It's all because of him!"

Out of desperation, Linnette pointed at the man responsible for her emotion, calling out, "Victor, stop him!"

Victor flashed to Ichigo's aid and threw the attacking Soul Reaper into the murky water one-handed. The other hand held up Ichigo as he slumped, air slowly coming back to his empty lungs. He watched the man flop around in the water like a flying fish before paddling his way back to land. He dragged himself out of the water and shot Victor a look. The suited man stared him down while keeping a hand on Ichigo's chest. He looked away to look at Ichigo.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo managed a nod. He was still in shock over the whole ordeal. One minute everything was fine, then the next he was being attacked out of the blue. There was no warning for the attack. It just happened. Did this man really believe that attacking him was going to solve everything?

Linnette pushed her way to the front, ready to tell the man off. "It's not Ichigo's fault! It's mine!"

Everyone looked at her. More out of surprise than anything.

"I was the one who sang to Hanataro before. He didn't react. I thought he was fine and said that it was ok to bring him back with us. He was ok, honest he was."

Victor knelt down to take her hand gently. "Sweetie, this wasn't your doing. There was no way of knowing that this was going to happen. And you were right. He didn't react. We all thought it was safe. He was fine for a while."

"What does singing have to do with anything?" the man asked.

"Hollows and anyone with Hollow powers have a reaction when I sing to them. Hanataro didn't react so I thought he wasn't infected."

The man got to his feet, glaring at her. "If that's the case then you should have sang more to him. That way he would have reacted eventually and we could have done something about it! This is all your fault!"

Linnette hung her head in shame. She looked like she was about to cry all over again.

"Leave her alone!" Ichigo barked. "She didn't do anything!"

"That's right! She didn't! If she had, none of this would have happened! Maybe if she sang more, we could have had some bit of warning!"

"It's not like her song can prevent this from happening!"

"I'm not saying that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should have listened to Ikkaku and left him back there!"

"But he wasn't a Hollow then! We would have been abandoning one of our own!"

"It's better him than us!"

"No. Better him than you! Isn't that it?"

"Can you blame me, Kurosaki? This place has gone to hell overnight!"

"But that's not our fault! No one here right now is responsible for that! It's the Arrancar that did this! Not her and not me! So leave her alone!"

Victor stroked Linnette's face, trying to calm her down. She still looked on the verge of tears.

The Soul Reaper turned up his nose with a scoff. "Still… It wasn't worth risking the group. Because of Hanataro we've lost Ukitake. Who knows who else would have been lost if we hadn't shoved him out the door when we had the chance? And for your information, Kurosaki, who cares if we left him alone out there like you said? He would have changed anyway so what's the point?"

"He was still himself!"

"So what?"

"So you weren't there!" Kira snapped. Everyone turned around to look at the lieutenant. "You didn't do it. You weren't the one."

Everyone was quiet. Kira was holding his arms tightly as if to keep himself warm. He was shaking and he looked devastated.

"You weren't the one who carried him to the ladder. You didn't take him outside and leave him on the ground. And you… You weren't the one who had to listen to him plead. He was pleading and pleading and I left him there." Kira shut his eyes tightly and turned away. "You didn't hear him. You didn't see his face. He was scared and in so much pain and he wasn't a Hollow Reaper yet. He was still himself. He didn't change yet. And I just left him out there. Calling for help. And I couldn't give it to him. You didn't see him. You didn't do it."

Linnette left Victor's side and went over to Kira and took his hand in the same fashion as Victor often did when comforting her. He looked down, feeling her soft hand touch his arm. "It's ok. I saw him, too. He asked me for help, too, and I couldn't give it to him. I know how you feel. We had to leave him behind, too. He was my friend and I left him alone. I feel like it's all my fault."

Kira put a hand on top of hers. "You couldn't have prevented it, no matter what anyone says."

"I still feel bad, though. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. And he was begging me."

The lieutenant bent down to patted her shoulder. "I understand. I know. I know. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Then you shouldn't either. I won't if you don't. Ok?"

Somehow Kira managed a smile. "Deal."

The Soul Reaper from before muttered under his breath. "I still think what I think. And if anyone wants my opinion, I think we should shove that girl out there as well."

His words didn't go unheard by Victor or Ichigo who were standing the closest to him.

Unohana stood up. "All that aside, let's face facts. This is no one's fault. What's done is done and that's that. We now need to focus our attention on the Arrancar who may be able to cure this virus. Unless you have any information about him, then I don't think it will be very productive to point blame at anyone else. Understand?"

The Soul Reapers mumbled in agreement.

"Now then, everyone should take a rest, alright? Just relax for a bit, ok?"

Linnette gathered up the bag from the ground and presented it to the captain. "Unohana, I got all the things you asked for on the list. See?"

"That is a wonderful job. Thank you." Unohana patted her head and took the bag from her. "Let's take a look and sort these out."

Linnette and Cedric went back to their usual corner to take a rest. Neither of them noticed Victor shoving the still soaked Soul Reaper back into the water on his way after them.

However, Ichigo couldn't find rest. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so anxious. What would staying in a sewer accomplish? Veneno was up there. They couldn't stay here the rest of their lives. Unohana admitted that. They had to take action.

Ichigo tapped on Rukia's shoulder to get her attention. She was still beside herself learning about her captain. She had only just spoken to him this morning. She turned. "We have to stop this. I'm going back up there and I'm taking him down."

She punched him in the stomach. "Are you insane? You don't even know where he is!"

"It's better than just sitting around here doing nothing."

"We're recovering our strength."

"I can't just sit here and wait. I'm going up there with or without you. With you would take less time and I could use backup."

"We are not losing anymore people, Ichigo. Just stay here until we work out a plan, ok?"

"Here's the plan: Find Veneno, get a cure out of him and take him down. Simple and easy to remember."

"But not easily done. The last time we went up there, we had to face two of them."

"So? With Victor and Cedric around, they can take him down easily. Besides, it's the original we're after, isn't it?"

"Yeah! The guy we have no idea how to get to. Ichigo, he's hidden somewhere and we have no idea where he is or where to begin to look." She sighed. "Please, just stay down here for a while, ok?"

"And what? Wait for dark? We might as well do it now while there's still daylight."

"And what about Linnette? She's still just a child, Ichigo. Can she rest? You know those two don't go anywhere without her. They won't leave her here."

Ichigo was losing the argument.

"Just wait for half an hour, ok? Then we'll see if we can work something out if you're still up for it."

It was better than nothing, so he took it.

He went over to wait beside Cedric who was cradling Linnette in his lap. She was facing the other way. Cedric was stroking her head. He could hear Victor whispering to her from the other side.

"It's ok. It's alright."

Linnette's voice was weak and creaking like she were crying. "But I got it for him. And now he's not here. I just talked to him this morning."

"I know, I know. It's ok."

"I got the medicine for him. Now he's not…"

"It's ok, sweetie. It's ok. It'll all be fine." Victor kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you, sweetie. It's ok. He'll be fine, you'll see."

Ichigo looked at the water flowing by slowly. He knew she was talking about Ukitake. She brought back his medicine only to find him gone.

Was this whole thing a wasted trip?

* * *

><p>After a hurried discussion, Unohana decided that it would be beneficial to go back up and find the Arrancar. However, if they had no target location it was nothing more than a wild goose chase. Luckily, Ichigo did get an idea that could prove useful. He knew it came with a price, but he was willing to take it if it meant stopping all this and preventing more of his friends from becoming Hollows.<p>

"Linnette?"

The girl who was busy talking with Shunsui looked up. "Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

Shunsui allowed her to leave his side and she trotted over to him. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about something. You used my Hollow to find out more about Hollow Reapers, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking that it might be possible for him to also track them. He seems to be able to tell were strong opponents are so maybe he can help us track an Arrancar."

Knowing where this was going Linnette looked hesitant. "You… want me to sing your Hollow out?"

"Only if he really can track him down. Could you help me out with that? I trust you enough to know that he won't try anything funny with you around."

After contemplating it, she agreed.

"Great. Then we're going back up and finding Veneno."

"I'm going, too." Kira stepped forward. "I want to help in anyway I can. If you're going after an Arrancar who can clone himself, you'll need help."

"But a large group will be easier to find," Rukia said.

"But we'll have more manpower. Besides, I don't feel right staying down here when everyone else is trying to help solve this."

"Yeah, and look what happened to them," said Cedric without thinking about their feelings. "You could end up a Hollow Reaper like the rest of them. Ever consider that?"

Kira shook his head. "I don't care about that. I don't feel right doing anything else. Please take me with you. I'll help."

Ichigo nodded and made his way toward the ladder. "Come if you want. I'm not going to stop you. Let's get going before it gets too late."

They climbed the ladder and gathered in the center of the street. Kira looked around for any signs of Hollow activity. It was safe. Ichigo faced Linnette and got ready.

"Ready?"

She nodded. "Are you?"

He nodded. "Do it."

Linnette took in a breath and started to sing beautifully.

Ichigo dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands. He didn't resist. He allowed the one inside to take over. His eyes flashed from brown to gold and he looked up at Linnette with a smile. He took in a raspy breath, hissing with delight.

"That's nice…" He shut his eyes savoring it. He stretched out his neck and tilted his head back and wriggled where he sat. A blissful smile was plastered on his face and he hissed with pleasure.

Linnette ended her song and looked at him.

He reached for her with his right hand. "More. Please, I want more. Sing again. Sing for me. Please."

"After you answer me a question."

"Anything. I'll tell you anything you want."

She inhaled. "Can you track an Arrancar? We're trying to find one named Veneno."

"Oh. That guy." He chuckled in his throat. "Yeah, I know him. The king was playing with him before. Is it just me or has he gotten weaker? Either that or he's trying not to kill him."

"Can you or not?"

His gold eyes turned towards the sky thoughtfully. "I suppose I could… I'm pretty sure I could. Yes, I think I can. Pretty sure."

"Good enough." Linnette stepped back. "Find him. I'll sing again when you do as you're told."

He smiled slyly at her, though he wasn't up to any tricks. That was just how he smiled. "As you wish. Who am I to deny a princess's request?" He turned around and inhaled deeply with his eyes shut tight. His head turned left, then right. "I'm sensing something over there."

"Is it the Arrancar?" Kira asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Too early to tell. But it is strong." He lowered his body then jumped, landing at the end of the street. "This way."

The group followed. He was like a bloodhound, tracking the Arrancar. He didn't stop except when he took occasional pauses in middle of the street to do some more sensing. Then he would jump off again and wait for the others to catch up. Ichigo paused in the middle of the street and didn't move.

"What's wrong?" asked Kira. "Is he close?"

"No…" Ichigo's head turned. "I'm feeling weaker…"

Linnette gave him the fuel that he needed, singing into his ear.

He inhaled deeply and let out a satisfied sigh. "Much better." He looked around. "This way. Over here. There's something."

They followed him into another street. He paused, looking around. The others stopped behind him.

"Damn. It's fast."

"What is?"

He turned around. "I felt something powerful down here. Now it's gone."

Kira looked at Rukia confused. "I'm still not clear on this. Is… Ichigo a Hollow right now?"

"In a way…" Rukia wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Then this isn't the real Ichigo?"

"Right."

He looked at Ichigo from head to toe. "He just doesn't act like a Hollow. Not like the others I've seen, anyway."

Ichigo turned his head to look at Kira sideways. "It's complicated."

"I'll say."

Ichigo's gold eyes narrowed at something behind Kira.

By the time they looked, it was already too late.

A Hollow Reaper had found its way into the street and attacked the closest person it could find. The leaping Hollow Reaper tackled Linnette to the ground, pinning her under his larger body. The rest of the group turned when she screamed out in surprise. Victor and Cedric got ready to rip the creature's head off for daring to attack their little girl.

"Wait!" Linnette ordered them and they stopped. They watched anxiously while the Hollow Reaper kept her pinned under his body, straddling her.

Rukia gasped, recognizing the attacker. "Brother."

Byakuya had her pinned and was snarling, ready to attack. He brought his face in close, mouth wide open. Victor and Cedric shook with anticipation. Their orders were to wait, but it was going to bite her. The Hollow Reaper stopped. Byakuya kept his face close to hers, sniffing. He shut his mouth for a moment, locking in his saliva. He sniffed her again and pulled away. He looked at her face. Cocking his head to the side, he looked into her blue eyes. He growled softly and tilted his head to the other side.

The group waited. What was going to happen?

The captain of Squad 6 tilted his head once more and blinked. With a tiny growl, he slowly slid off her body, allowing her to get up. Victor rushed to her aid and helped her to her feet. Byakuya remained quiet, staring at Linnette with golden eyes.

"He… didn't attack?" Kira couldn't understand this.

Neither could Rukia. "I don't get it. Why did he do that? I didn't hear her sing or anything."

Ichigo cackled, coming up to stand behind them. "He recognizes her."

"What do you mean?"

"He's heard her sing before, hasn't he? He must know who she is from back then and won't attack her. He can't damage the goods."

So Byakuya wouldn't attack Linnette because he knows that she's the singer who performs the song he loves so very much? It was understandable to say the least. He knew who she was and wouldn't attack.

Linnette watched Byakuya staring at her for another minute before speaking to him. "Byakuya?"

He did nothing.

"Could you please leave?"

Again he did nothing.

She started to walk away and he stood up. Did he expect a song?

Linnette ordered Victor. "Let's go."

"Understood." He gathered Linnette up in his arms and jumped up. Cedric and the others followed them into the next street. Byakuya may not attacker her, but that didn't guarantee their safety.

When they landed, Ichigo was asked if he could continue tracking. He agreed and wandered down the street, trying to sense something. How hard could it be to find an Arrancar?

Kira kept close to the group, looking nervously around, knowing they could be attacked at any moment. They were lucky that time. But Veneno didn't feel the same way the Hollow Reapers did. They wouldn't harm her and they all obeyed her commands. Veneno was a different story. Hopefully her song could change that.

Ichigo crept around the corner, looking into the street. Five passing Hollow Reapers lumbered by and disappeared into another street. He had no business with them. He inhaled deeply. "There's something close by. I can feel it."

"Is it the Arrancar?"

"How the hell should I know?" he asked Kira. "We haven't met face to face yet. Believe me… I'd like that. I can't wait to rip him apart. Finally, a worthy opponent."

"We just want him found, nothing more, yet." Victor looked around. "Is it close?"

Ichigo inhaled again and shook. He smiled. "It's so close…" His head whipped to the right. "This way."

They followed him down another street. He led them to the end of the street where it broke off into another. But rather than turning left where the street let out, he stopped.

"What's the matter?"

Ichigo stood perfectly still. "Something…" He frowned. "Something's not right…"

Linnette went to his side thinking that he needed another dose of her song. She hummed a few bars. He calmed somewhat but still looked confused. Could he track or was this all a waste of time? She didn't like that look on his face.

"Hello again."

A voice from above caused them all to look up. Veneno was standing on the edge of the roof above them looking down with a smile. Had he been there this whole time? Cedric stood in front of Linnette protectively. Ichigo hissed and bent down low, preparing an attack.

Kira put a hand on the handle of his sword. "So that's him? The Arrancar?"

"That's him alright," said Rukia.

Veneno looked at Ichigo, smiling. "Well, well… This has to be a first. I've never seen you like this, Ichigo."

"And you never will," he hissed. "I'm not Ichigo."

The Arrancar grinned wider. "Then I take it that I have the pleasure of meeting his Hollow self for the first time right now, is that it?"

He hissed again, smiling wickedly. "Got that right."

"Then I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Veneno."

"Oh, the pleasure's all MINE!" Ichigo bent his knees and sprang straight up. He freed the sword from his back and slashed at Veneno. He didn't draw a weapon. He blocked with his own hand, catching the sword as it came at his face.

"Impressive!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Ichigo pulled back for another attack. Veneno caught the weapon again. This time, Ichigo didn't pull his sword free. He flipped in the air, still holding onto his weapon and kicked Veneno in the face. He stumbled back as Ichigo prepared for another round.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out of force of habit.

He ignored her and pulled his sword back by the long white bandages, whipping it through the air. He let the tip drag across the rooftop and pulled it back into the air, spinning it over his head like a lasso. With a loud battle cry, he threw it at Veneno's head. He jumped clear and bent to the side, kicking the weapon off course. Ichigo pulled the weapon back.

"This is no fun!" he called. "You're not even fighting back! At least draw your weapon! I don't see why the king has such a problem with you."

"Oh?" Veneno smiled. "Then how about this?" He took a running leap at Ichigo and kicked him hard in the chest.

No one was more surprised than the possessed Soul Reaper. Ichigo was sent flying through the air and into a building far away with a crash. His Zanpakuto landed tip-down in the street beside Linnette.

"Ichi-"

Growling stopped her from continuing. Hollow Reapers were coming their way.

"They must have been attracted to the sounds of the fight," observed Kira. "What do we do now?"

Victor looked around, seeing the shadows pass over the walls around them. They were cut off on all sides. "You're vulnerable to them. We're not." He looked back. "We'll hold them back if you can watch over Linnette."

She looked up at him in surprised. Did he really trust them with her or was there something else going on in his mind? Normally, Victor never put her in anyone else's care other than Cedric's or Ichigo's. He must have trusted them with her.

He lowered himself. "Cedric, which would you like? The Arrancar or them?"

Cedric looked around. "I'll handle the crowd."

"Then Veneno's mine to deal with."

They jumped into the air at the same time before springing apart to engage in their own battles.

Victor landed beside Veneno on the roof, drawing the only weapon he had: his own arm. Veneno chuckled, egging him on. They began their fight. Veneno moved to the side, avoiding Victor's attack.

"Tell me," he asked. "Do you really think you can handle me on your own like this?"

"I don't see why not. I have before."

Veneno smiled knowingly. "Yes. But there's plenty of me to go around."

"Victor!"

He looked back, seeing something come his way. He jumped back as a second Veneno appeared, attacking from a different angle.

"Above you!"

He looked up at Linnette's warning. A third Arrancar clone was falling from the sky. He leapt back, into Veneno's grasp.

"Can't handle all of us, can you?"

"I'll take my chances." Victor bent down, threw the Arrancar over his back and punched clear through his back, ripping him wide open. Even with such an injury, Veneno didn't go down. He turned around and punched Victor back. Victor recovered quickly and reached inside Veneno's open torso and grabbed one of his lungs, exposing it to daylight. The Arrancar screeched before collapsing and dying from lack of air and blood loss.

"Not so fast!" Said the second clone, grabbing Victor from behind. "You're not the only one with incredible strength. He started pulling Victor's head backwards, trying to decapitate him. Victor went with his movement and ended up behind him.

"Let me show you how it's done." Victor took Veneno's head in his hands. Before he could pull, the other clone grabbed his arm.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Down below, Cedric was having a difficult time keeping all the Hollow Reapers at bay. There was an army of them. Far too many to hold back on his own. He started throwing them back the way they came while holding off others who tried to get past him.

Rukia pushed Linnette behind her. "Get behind me."

Linnette started pushing against her, trying to get in front.

"Please stay still."

"No, look!" She pointed up into the air.

A fourth Veneno clone.

"Just what we need." She shouted to Cedric, warning him. "Cedric! A clone! Above you!"

He looked up, letting a Hollow Reaper slip past him. It ran towards the girls, mouth agape.

Rukia held up her hands. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!"

The kido hit its mark, but wasn't effective longer than a few seconds. The restraints were broken and the Hollow Reaper followed through with its attack.

"Kido's useless!" Rukia took Linnette's hand and started running backwards away from it.

"Raise you head, Wabisuke!" Kira came to their aid, slicing into the Hollow Reaper four times. Its body bent forward and collapsed on the ground. "We can't stay here. We have to go!"

"But what about Cedric?"

"He'll be fine. He's buying us some time. He told us to protect you, remember?"

Linnette still looked worried.

Cedric looked over his shoulder. "Go! Make sure she gets to safety!"

Kira took Linnette's other hand and started to lead them away from the street. "Hurry! This way!"

Cedric turned to rip into Veneno but got the surprise of a lifetime. Veneno somehow managed to lift a man twice his own size and throw him into the air. The airborne Cedric looked down and saw Veneno jumping straight up, punching him in the gut. From there, Veneno spun around and kicked Cedric in the head, sending him into a building.

That actually… hurt. It really hurt.

Cedric climbed out of the building and looked up at the man standing in midair above the snarling Hollow Reapers. There was no mistaking it. Veneno and all of his clones had gotten stronger.

Kira led them down another street and behind the crowd of Hollow Reapers. They were too busy to notice them sneaking by. He took them down the street and towards a building. "We should be able to hide in here for a bit."

A growl startled them. A Hollow Reaper appeared and made a grab for Kira. He jumped back and used Wabisuke's power again, rendering it helpless.

"Quick! This way!"

Another one appeared. Then another. Kira held up his sword, looking around.

Rukia looked around nervously. "Lieutenant Kira..?"

"Just keep going down this way. I'll try to hold these ones back. Go!"

She trusted his judgment. His sword would be able to render them helpless. Their main priority here was to get Linnette away from the Hollow Reapers. "Good luck. Be careful." She took Linnette's arm and pulled her down the street. "This way, hurry!"

Linnette stumbled, trying to keep up. The street opened into a courtyard with a couple of wooden benches but not much else. At least it was free of dangers.

"I don't think so." Another Veneno landed in the middle of the courtyard and faced them. "No matter how many times I say it, you people just don't listen. It's hopeless. You can't win against me."

Rukia pushed Linnette to the side. Forget running away. They needed to ask this Arrancar some questions. They needed a cure. As long as she kept Linnette safe there should be no problem in fighting this Arrancar. She pulled out her sword.

_I just have to make sure he can't touch me_… "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

Veneno stood by and watched.

Rukia held up her weapon. "Tell me!" She pointed it at his throat. "How do we cure them? How do I reverse this?"

He did nothing.

"Tell me!"

He grinned. "You don't. They're here to stay."

"But there is a way to reverse this, isn't there?"

Veneno smiled slyly. "Maybe… But I'm not telling."

"Then you leave me no choice." She titled the blade on its side. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Something white ruptured from the sword and shot straight out at Veneno. He jumped aside. Rukia dashed after him.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

Veneno barely missed this one. The kido burned the hem of his sleeve's cape. He darted right, changing directions and coming after her now. She fired off three more kidos. He avoided all but one. That one hit him in the chest. He slowed only for a moment then sped up, raising his arm to strike.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

The ground beneath him rumbled and started to turn white and cold. He jumped straight up, but the ice trail followed him. He darted backwards, avoiding the ice by mere inches. He landed on the ground and started running towards her again.

She turned her sword around. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

This time there was no avoiding it. His legs were frozen to the spot, stopping the attack short.

Rukia held her sword up, never letting down her defense. "Will you answer me now?"

He laughed. "Are you going to kill me if I don't? What do I care? I'm just a clone. I'm not the original. Go ahead."

This was a no win situation. How are you supposed to get information out of a man who didn't care whether he lived or died?

"You, on the other hand, have plenty to worry about." The ice began to crack. Rukia backed away. He was strong enough to break the ice! Before she could perform another attack, the ice shattered. Shards flew through the air, tearing into her. Her sleeves were in tatters and blood was flowing freely down her left arm. A shard was stuck in her right leg, which she dared not pull out. Now free, Veneno stood in front of her smiling. "See what I mean?"

He raised his arm to strike. She blocked with her sword. The hard hit sent her flying backwards into the wall. She cried out, dropping her sword to the ground. When she looked up, Veneno was walking slowly towards her. But that wasn't all she noticed.

Growling.

Looking to her right, she saw a large group of Hollow Reapers lumbering towards them from the next street. Linnette backed up as they approached, snarling at her.

There was no way Rukia could protect herself and Linnette from all of them and Veneno on top of everything else. Not being injured and in such pain to boot. But maybe Linnette could offer some other kind of protection. If Byakuya wouldn't hurt her because of her song than it only made sense that these Hollow Reapers wouldn't either. And Veneno was an Arrancar. The song should work on him as well. Maybe then he would talk and tell them everything they wanted.

"Linnette!" Rukia called to her. "Sing to them. They won't attack if you sing. It's ok. Please do it!" Ichigo wasn't here. There was nothing to worry about.

Agreeing, Linnette backed away from the growling Hollow Reapers and started singing to them. They quieted and soon stopped moving all together, listening. Her song made it impossible for them to attack. They didn't want to end that beautiful song. It was wonderful.

But there was one who didn't feel the same.

Veneno cried out in pain, holding his head. "Augh! My head! What is that horrible sound?" He staggered backwards, whimpering in pain. "What _is _that?"

Rukia blinked. He… didn't like it? But he was an Arrancar. That made him a Hollow, didn't it? Was Linnette's song different depending on the type? It effected anyone with Hollow powers. Arrancars were nothing more than evolved Hollows. They had Hollow powers. Why did it effect Veneno so differently?

Veneno looked around at Linnette with a growl. "You… This is your doing, isn't it? What the hell have you done to me?"

She stopped singing and looked at him, frightened. Why wasn't he calming down like the others? He should have been loving her voice and wanting more like everyone else. Was it hurting him? She couldn't understand.

Veneno let out a roar. "I don't care what kind of trick that was, but you're not going to get the best out of me, you hear?" He faced Rukia again. "Whatever that was… It's not going to be enough to stop me."

Something moved from the roof over Rukia's head. "Good, 'cause that's my job!" Ichigo was back and swinging his sword at Veneno again.

He leapt away. "So you're back. I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

"Don't get full of yourself," Ichigo cackled. "I just wanted to make sure I was the one to kill you! Nothing would be sweeter. And I also had to make sure that the little princess wasn't hurt."

Linnette looked at Ichigo's yellow eyes. It was still his Hollow in control. He must have heard the song and come back to defend her. Getting to fight the Arrancar was just a bonus.

He roared and slammed into Veneno's body. His sword scrapped the ground on its way to the Arrancar's throat. Veneno bent backwards and kicked the sword straight up. Ichigo pulled back on the bandages around its handle, sending it back towards Veneno. He flipped backwards out of the way and came at Ichigo from a different angle. Ichigo laughed wildly and spun his whole body around, letting the sword in his hands whirl around him like a deadly tornado. This kept Veneno from getting too close without getting cut. Then suddenly the blade changed directions and came straight at him. He jumped up. He was met with Ichigo flying at his head. The last thing he saw was Ichigo's fist hitting him square in the face before flying into the wall behind him.

Ichigo landed, laughing. "This is so much fun! I'm loving this!" He picked up his sword again and charged. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"Ah?" Veneno saw the blade coming at his head and prepared for it. At the last second, the sword was pulled back away from him and Ichigo's foot replaced it, kicking him in the neck. He hunched over, coughing.

"Not yet! Not yet!" Ichigo stomped on his head. "I want you to eat it! Eat the dirt, damn you!" He got off Veneno and picked him up by his hair. "Come on! You're boring me already! Where's the fun?" He threw Veneno aside.

He stuck his leg out to stop himself from skidding too far. "I'll show you fun!" He charged back at Ichigo with his hand straight out. Ichigo saw the hand and reacted. Pulling his sword up, he cut off Veneno's hand. Screaming in agony, Veneno stumbled back, holding his bleeding wrist. Veneno parried Ichigo's next attack and jumped back, giving himself enough distance to prepare for the next round. Ichigo chased after him. Veneno backed away even more. As Ichigo closed the gap, Veneno jumped up, kicking Ichigo in the face. The kick was strong. It sent Ichigo backwards into the same wall Veneno had gone through, smashing through it head first. Veneno landed, looking over his work proudly.

When the smoke cleared, Ichigo emerged, hissing, but smiling. He pushed a piece of rubble aside and moved towards Veneno again, looking for blood. Veneno back away. Turning sideways, he started running towards Rukia. He didn't seem to be trying to attack her. He was heading for the exit that was nearest to her. Ichigo wasn't going to let him get away. He chased him.

Rukia looked down at her sword. She had to help. She wrapped her fingers around the handle and pointed it at the Arrancar. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Veneno skidded to a sudden halt as a thick pillar of ice stretched across the horizon, cutting him off. As he turned to look for another escape route, something passed in front of him, reflecting his horrified expression. Veneno's blood mixed with the icy vapors in the air, making a beautiful red mist. Veneno's severed body went in two different directions. Ichigo stood above him and stabbed him in the skull, finishing him off. He happily smeared his opponent's blood across his face with his soaked hand.

"That was fun…"

Linnette rushed to help Rukia up. "Are you ok? You're bleeding."

Rukia struggled up, cautiously looking at the Hollow Reapers still huddled together in the opening to the courtyard. They weren't attacking. "I'm fine," she answered after a while.

Ichigo happily walked back over to them, smiling like a mad fool. "Everything ok over here?"

His eyes were still yellow.

Linnette turned to him. "I want to go back and see if the others are alright."

He grinned at her. "Sure, why not?"

She stopped him. "But Rukia's hurt so I need you to carry her."

His grin diminished slightly. He looked Rukia up and down in an odd mixture of amusement and disgust. Then he smiled, shutting his eyes. "As you like." He bent down and picked Rukia up over his shoulder. Then he turned to Linnette. "I can carry you in this arm. Let's go."

Linnette stepped closer to him and allowed him to pick her up in his left arm. Carrying them both into the air. He jumped from roof to roof until they found the others.

Victor had just finished ripping the last clone apart with his hands and tossed the corpse on the ground. Cedric was with him, searching the skies for Linnette. When they saw her heading their way, they dropped whatever they were doing to greet her.

"You're not hurt, are you, sweetie?"

"No, I'm fine."

Ichigo set her down and practically dropped Rukia beside her. "Don't worry. I got her. She's fine."

Victor looked at Ichigo's eyes. He frowned. "I see… You're still that other guy."

"Other guy?" Ichigo looked slightly offended. "Sheesh, hard to pick which I like better. Being mistaken for Ichigo or _that_."

"Then what would you have us call you? You keep saying how you don't have a name."

Linnette looked Ichigo up and down. "You need a name of some kind. We can't just keep calling you 'you' anymore."

He smiled. "You can call me whatever you like."

She frowned a little. "How about we just call you 'Hollow' for now?"

He scoffed. "I'm fine with that."

"Where's Kira?" Rukia asked, holding her bruised side.

"We haven't seen him."

"But the streets are still mobbed with Hollow Reapers."

"Can't we just go around them?"

Cedric looked over the edge of the roof. "That street looks safe. We can go that way."

"Then let's hurry. Rukia's been hurt and we need to get her some help."

Rukia shook her head. "This is nothing. Just a couple of scratches. I'm fine."

Victor picked Linnette up and got ready to jump. "Shall we move this along? We'll get nowhere staying in one place like this."

Cedric picked up Rukia. Ichigo returned the sword to his back and prepared to follow them. Victor led them to the next roof and then to the street. Once certain that it was safe, he set Linnette down. Cedric continued to hold Rukia and Ichigo landed beside them, hissing and trying to follow Linnette very closely. Wasn't he about due to change back into the normal Ichigo yet?

Linnette pointed. "Look, there he is."

Jogging down another street was Kira, sword still in his hand. Linnette tried to get his attention.

"Kira!"

He jumped and spun around. He ran back to the group looking relieved. "Oh, thank God I found you guys."

"Are you alright? Did they get you?"

"Nah…" He caught his breath. "No, I'm fine. I managed to take care of a few of them that way. We should be good for a bit." He looked at Rukia. "What happened to you?"

"Attack gone wrong. Don't worry. They didn't get me."

"Ah."

She looked down, disappointed. "I tried to take the Arrancar on my own. It didn't work."

Cedric looked down at her. "Don't be hard on yourself. All the clones have gotten stronger."

"I've noticed that, too," said Victor.

Kira looked worried. "What does that mean?"

Rukia thought she had it figured out. "I think… I think the Arrancar is getting more powerful. According to Ichigo, Veneno said that he wasn't a full-fledged Arrancar yet. He's still evolving. So his increased strength must mean that he's almost there. He's close to becoming a real, true Arrancar."

"Then we're all in trouble."

More growling distracted them.

"We have to move." Victor took Linnette's hand. "Let's go this way."

* * *

><p>Far away, Veneno, another clone, stood crouched on a building. The air smelled sweet and thanks to the breeze, his senses were able to experience it to their fullest. As he inhaled, he became aware of another smell. Blood. He smelled his own blood. Grinning, he stood up, looking in the direction of the breeze, facing it head-on.<p>

"So, they managed to make it past several of me, huh?" It came as no surprise. He was fully aware that they were fighting him. Multiple hims in simultaneous battles. He clicked his heels and started tipping over backwards. He fell past the four stories of windows and landed on both feet under the eaves. "Not that it matters."

He was fully aware that this would happen. He understood the situation and witnessed their strength. The other thing he was fully aware of was the fact that he and all the other clones were getting stronger. The original was one step closer to becoming a full-fledged Arrancar. Not only that, but he was becoming stronger and stronger with each passing moment. He was going to be one hell of an Arrancar. Soon none of them would stand a chance. Each of these battles was bringing him one step closer to figuring out a way to stop those two men with their strange abilities.

But there was another problem now he didn't foresee. That girl. Her voice posed a problem. That ability was strange to him. He couldn't understand it. Was it meant to cause pain? Was it a screech of some kind or a song? Was she a banshee? He couldn't grasp it.

His smile was back and he spun around on his heels, keeping them together. Then he stretched out his legs and started walking.

It didn't matter. None of it did. Soon enough, there would be no one left but him. Nothing but Hollows to do his will. No more Soul Reapers to defy him. No Soul Reapers to stop him or hurt him anymore.

He kicked his legs in the air as he walked, adding a bounce to his step. "This is turning out to be more fun than I realized. I almost don't care what happens anymore."

The image of Ichigo's face flashed in his mind.

"To any of them."

He kicked a stone which bounced off a Hollow Reaper's head and skipped across the ground. The Hollow Reaper looked in his direction with a growl. It wasn't threatening. It was the only way it could communicate now. It allowed Veneno to pass, lowering its body and bowing its head in a sort of bow. Veneno passed it by without a glance. Its feelings weren't in danger of being hurt. These things could no longer feel anything.

* * *

><p>Please review! I love reviews! ^-^<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The streets were filled with Hollow Reapers. There were few that were still considered safe. Rukia's group occupied one of them. This street was empty and narrow. It was far from any buildings that could be containing hidden dangers. It didn't link to any of the more populated streets either. It was safe for the most part.

Rukia looked to her left. Victor was pacing the far end of the narrow street, looking for any impending dangers. None came his way. To her left, Rukia saw Cedric standing still like a bouncer at the front entrance of a night club, looking slowly from side to side. Everything looked clear. Kira sat by himself against the wall, hand on his Zanpakuto. He kept looking up at the sky nervously.

On the other side of the street sat Linnette with a certain someone in her lap. Ichigo lay curled up in her lap, smiling softly while Linnette stroked his hair. He had not yet returned to his usual self. The one still in control over Ichigo's body was his Hollow self. Even though her song had ended, he still remained here in the waking world. Ichigo, the real Ichigo, remained far away where no one could reach him.

Linnette looked down at the stranger in her lap. This wasn't Ichigo. What went wrong this time? Why wasn't he changing back? Had she done something?

Ichigo's breath was hot on her exposed knees. He appeared to be sleeping soundly. After ducking the Hollow Reapers, they managed to find a safe place to recover until it was time to go back to the sewer. Once in the street, they all took a break. Ichigo had decided to take his rest on top of her, curling up like a kitten. After that, he remained quiet and docile.

"I've never seen him like that before…" Rukia murmured.

It didn't go unheard.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Kira. "He should have changed back by now, right?"

"I don't think anything's really wrong with him…" Then again, Rukia wasn't sure about that. Maybe something horrible had happened. Once Linnette's song stopped, everything should return to normal.

Why was Ichigo still missing? Why wasn't he here? How long would he be gone?

Linnette stopped stroking his head and looked away. She couldn't help but wonder what she had done wrong. Even when she tried to tell herself that everything was going to be alright, she didn't believe it. Waves upon wave of guilt and hopelessness came crashing down upon her.

Was it really her fault that Ichigo wasn't returning?

The body in her lap shifted. His soft sleepy breathing had stopped and his relaxed hand curled into a gentle fist. Ichigo's eyelashes rose up revealing the still yellow eyes they hid below. They looked from side to side. He blinked. Ichigo's curled up body stretched out. He bent his spine at an awkward angle as he stretched, cracking his stiff bones. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with a wide yawn.

Rukia and Kira moved closer to see if he was back. Seeing the yellow eyes, they were left disappointed.

Ichigo flopped back down onto her lap with a satisfied sigh. He looked up at her with a smile. "That was nice. I've never been able to sleep like this before."

"You don't sleep?" Linnette asked.

"Nah, I do. Just not in this form. King's always in control. I sleep inside while he gets this all to himself." He stretched out his body again. "It feels good to sleep and wake up again in this body. I could get used to this."

Cedric glanced back at them for a moment, then turned away again to look out into the other streets.

Ichigo turned his head upward again, looking at her. "Say… How about a song?"

Linnette frowned slightly. "You're already here. Why do I need to sing to you?"

He shrugged. "I like it. Being out here's just a bonus. A really big, happy bonus. But still…"

She looked away. "I don't think so."

His smile was gone. He turned over onto his stomach and out of her lap. "Have I done something?" He got up into a sitting position and looked at her with sad eyes. He looked like a puppy at his master's feet, wondering if he had done something offensive. "Did I do something wrong?"

She looked at him. He really did look like a puppy. "No."

"Then why won't you sing for me?"

She looked away again.

He dipped his head down to look into her face. His yellow eyes pleaded with hers. He wanted answers. "I like it. I like hearing it. It feels good." He put his hand on hers. This was the only way he knew how to get her attention. "Please tell me."

She looked the other way.

"Did I do anything to upset you? Did I hurt you in any way?"

"No."

"Then why? Why won't you sing?"

Linnette tried to answer. It was hard to put into words. "It's just… You're… Not Ichigo."

He recoiled. His cold hand left hers and he sat back on his ankles. "Oh. I see…" His golden eyes no longer looked as dark and twisted as usual. They now held something very similar to sorrow. He was disappointed.

"You two are different," she went on. "You keep saying how you're not Ichigo and you're right. You're not. You're nothing alike. You're both two different people."

"Heh…" he gave an amused snort. "So you prefer him… Is that it?"

She had to be honest with him. "Ichigo is my first real and true friend. He helped change me for the better. Even then, who I was and what I acted like… Deep down I think I knew all along that it was wrong. He showed me that. He taught me that I don't always have to have my way to be happy and that real friends will come my way and stay because they want to and not by force."

Ichigo let out a raspy breath as he looked at the ground.

"I told him that I preferred you because you didn't run away and wanted to stay and liked my voice. But it was still a question of control. Ichigo became my real true friend. Not a slave or a pet, but a friend."

"So…" he gave a weak chuckle. "You do like him more than me. You want him back, that's why you won't sing. I see that now. I get it."

"Why isn't he back yet?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? We did get bashed in the head pretty good back there. Maybe that has something to do with it. Maybe he's just tired or knocked out. I take over then if I can. Maybe he can't come back yet. Maybe he's not ready." He sighed. "So I don't know when you'll get him back. You'll just have to settle with me for a bit longer." His eyes were glued to the ground. He couldn't help but feel rejected. This girl cared more about Ichigo than she did him. She wanted him to go away so the other Ichigo could take over again and have his body back. Why it bothered him was unclear. He couldn't understand. Why did it matter so much?

"I like you, too, though."

His head snapped up and he looked at her with stunned surprise. "Huh?"

"Well, yeah," Linnette chuckled shyly. "I like you, too."

He continued to stare at her with wide yellow eyes.

"It's not that I don't want you to leave. If it were possible, I'd like you both around. I like both of you."

His eyebrows lowered, touching the top of his eyes in a look of bewilderment. "You… like me?" It was a concept he couldn't understand.

"Yeah, I like you. What's wrong with that?"

It was his turn to look away. His head bowed. "I… It's just… I… No one's ever… said that to me before." No one ever had. Ichigo was the only one who acted like he wanted him around. He even defended him when he was going to be eliminated, stating that like it or not he was a part of Ichigo and couldn't be without him. To hear from someone else that they were not only wanted, but liked, was…

There were no words for that.

"You may not be Ichigo, but you are a part of him."

His eyes looked back at her blue ones.

She moved closer to look him in the eyes. "You're totally different. Two different beings in the same body. You're two halves of the same coin. You're nothing alike and yet you're forced to be the same person. You're opposites. You're both fighting for control over the same body. Even so, you can't be without each other. You need Ichigo as much as he needs you. Either it's to stay alive or something else. I don't really know. But…"

Her hand landed on top of his. He looked down for a fraction of a second to see what was happening. It confused him.

"You two share the same body, but you're two different people. I think it's hard to live like that. And it's got to be hard for you because you don't even have a name. You're constantly saying how you're not Ichigo and you're right. But at the same time you have no identity. You're different from him, but it's hard to be completely separated from him or be a different person when you don't even have a name to call yourself. You're unsure of your place and who you are. But you also know who you are and feel strongly about it. You're different and you're not him and you're not going to let anyone mistake you for him, ever. You are your own person. And having a body of your own will help you realize that and show everyone you're you and no one else."

His yellow eyes softened. He never felt like this before. It sent a chill up his spine. His hair stood on end and his hands felt slightly warmer. For a second, in that moment, everything seemed to make perfect sense. The storm had calmed. His heart was free to beat again. And beat it did. Almost out of his chest. It scared him. How could this little girl read him so well? It was like she understood him. It caused him to feel a strange mixture of fear and security. Someone understood him. It was unnerving. It was heartwarming. It was strange.

"Not liking you would be like not liking Ichigo. I like Ichigo and that means everything that makes him who he is. If I deny you, it would be like I'm throwing him away for being different. And I can't do that." Linnette held his hand. It felt strange to him. To be held like this. "So many people have done that to me. I'm different. I want people to like me and all that I am, not just one part of me. But I'm not forcing myself to like you or anything. I really do like you. I like both of you. I like both sides of Ichigo. You're my friend."

He had never heard such a thing before. It gave him a strange feeling he couldn't understand. He couldn't place it. Normally he wouldn't be able to tolerate someone speaking to him in such a way or being able to read him so well. But he couldn't bring himself to get mad at her. Somehow he was unable to feel the slightest bit of rage while he was in her presence. Hearing that she cared about him did make him feel grateful and kind of happy. He felt the inpulse to do something. But what? What did this strange feeling want him to do? What was he supposed to do in this situation? He couldn't get mad so what else was there for him to feel? He had never felt like this before. Ever.

The feeling filling him up changed. It was warm but not like before. Everything was getting fuzzy. His head felt light. This weakness… It felt like he was fading away.

He forced himself to look at her. His yellow eyes were fading. He felt tired. "But… you like me? But… why? I mean… Don't I scare you or… something?" His head was getting fuzzier. Even after asking his question, he felt like it came out all wrong.

"No, not really. You don't scare me. I like how strong you are. I like how you listen to me and don't hurt me. And since you are a part of Ichigo, I like you no matter what."

Her face looked blurry. Someone was pulling him away. He held her hand tightly, feeling as though that would keep him here a while longer. "You… You really… like… me..?" He was still in shock over the whole thing. He couldn't wrap his head around it. It was hard to understand. "I don't…"

She smiled at him. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I do want to see you again. I'd be sad if you went away forever."

She would be sad? She would miss him?

There was a need for him. He never felt so wanted before. The feeling of being wanted was unimaginable. And liked.

He didn't know what to say.

His eyes went dark. His vision failed. In his last moments of consciousness, he smiled and tried to thank her, giving in to the impulse he was feeling at that moment. But he never had much practice in that department. All he could manage was a smile and a deep exhale before falling forward into her lap.

When he lifted his head again, his brown eyes looked at her in mild confusion.

"How long was I out? What happened?"

"Ichigo! You're back!" Linnette threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I thought I had done something wrong somehow! I'm so glad you're ok."

He honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

Kira and Rukia were at his side next. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He felt fine. A little banged up, but otherwise fine. But seeing the concern on their faces told him that something significant happened while he was out of it. "What happened?"

Kira shooed Linnette away and looked over Ichigo's body. "There was a battle. Please lay back. I have to treat your injuries. The other you refused treatment."

Ichigo looked down at his body. He saw blood. Was it his or another's? It didn't make a difference. He laid back on the ground, allowing Kira to perform medical kido on him. While he was being healed, the others informed him on what happened. It was then that he found out about Linnette's song. "It had no effect on him? Why not?"

"Couldn't tell you."

This was troubling. Veneno was a Hollow so he should have been effected by Linnette's voice. "Was he affected at all?"

"Well, he acted like he was in a great deal of pain. Maybe it hurts him. It sure looked like it."

Ichigo returned his gaze to the sky. This meant that they couldn't use Linnette's powers to force him into submission the way they wanted. Perhaps torture was the way to go if it caused him pain. Then again, this was a clone. They didn't care what happened to them as long as the original was safe. Still and all, they needed to find the real Veneno and go from there. Maybe they could torture the real one into giving them information. The again, as Ichigo found out over a short period, Veneno was a lair. He never did tell the whole truth. It seemed that he found amusement in it. He would tell him something that wouldn't add up and then later tell him something more believable. What if they tortured him and he just lied some more? There was no way of telling what the truth was. Linnette's voice made it so no Hollow could lie to them but that was no longer an option. This just got a lot more complicated.

Ichigo turned his head and saw Linnette looking down at him in fascination. She was watching Kira perform kido on him. His hands were glowing, hovering just above Ichigo's still body. Finally she asked, "Does it hurt?"

Ichigo looked at Kira's hands and gave his head a small shake. "No."

She tilted her head to get a different view. This was very interesting. "What's it feel like?"

He never really gave it much thought. He tried to put it into words. "Um…" The feeling he got from a healing kido. "Uh, it's sort of like… It feels warm. It tingles a little bit here and there."

"Does it tickle?"

"Not really. I'm not really sure how to explain it." It felt like he was being healed. It didn't exactly feel pleasant, but didn't feel bad either. It was kind of nice. It was weird feeling your wounds close in a matter of seconds. That's how it felt with Orihime when she healed him. It was a feeling that was hard to explain in words.

Linnette moved closer. She was looking at Kira now. "Does it hurt you to do this?"

"Uh…" Kira looked surprised to hear this innocent question. "No, not really."

"Your hands are glowing. What's that feeling like?"

"Um…" He, too, was having a difficult time trying to explain the feeling to her. "Kind of warm, too, I guess. It feels kind of like that feeling you get when you sit on your hands for a long time. You know? When you're hand falls asleep. It feels kind of like that."

"Can I touch it?" She reached forward to touch Kira's glowing hands. Cedric's arm reached out and grabbed hers before she could get too close.

"Let the man work, Sweetie," he told her. "You don't know what might happen if you disrupt his healing job. You might hurt them."

"Oh. Sorry." She pulled her hand away and sat back looking ashamed. Cedric nodded and returned to his post.

Kira tried to make her feel better. "Hey, listen, if you're ever injured or anything, I'll heal you just like I'm doing with him. That way you'll get to feel what it's like for yourself."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm actually pretty good at this. Just don't go hurting yourself on purpose, ok?"

"I won't. Don't worry." She smiled at him and waited patiently for Ichigo to be done.

When it was over, Ichigo sat up slowly. The pain in the back of his head was gone and his body no longer ached. He felt a lot better. But there was still an issue. His stomach was bothering him. Though he never mentioned it to any of them, he had neglected to eat anything that day. In truth, he hadn't eaten in the past couple of days. He was going to eat the melon he got from Unohana but when he discovered Linnette missing, he handed it off to someone else and tried to help find her, never eating. But he wasn't about to slow down the group on account of his empty stomach. He would have to deal with it a while longer. He stood up and faced the end of the street where Cedric stood keeping watch.

"Which way do we go now?"

Rukia stood up as well. "We have two options. We can either keep searching for Veneno and possible supplies up here or go back to the sewer to rest for a while."

Ichigo knew they didn't have a lot of food left below. It made more sense to stay up here a little while longer. It wasn't late yet. The sun was still out and high in the sky. "I say we keep going. If we don't find Veneno, we can at least get some supplies to take back with us. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan." Rukia was all for it.

The Soul Reaper among them who looked concerned was Kira. "I think rather than asking ourselves what step we should take next, we should be asking the girl if she's up for it."

"Girl? You mean Linnette?"

"Yeah." Kira glanced back at the little girl standing just an inch or so shorter than Rukia. "I mean, she's just a child, after all."

"She's 13."

"Still a child. Besides, she's human. Powers or not, she's still just a human. Making her the weakest link. She doesn't have the durability we have, none of the training or the strength. I'm just saying that we're more powerful than she is in terms of that. If she's not up for it, then we should head back. She's still a little girl, after all. That's all I'm saying. I want to make sure she's alright in all this."

It made sense. Ichigo could keep up this kind of pace for a while. Linnette wasn't used to this and she was human as Kira pointed out. She wasn't as fast as they were. She was a lot more fragile in comparison. If she was tired or weakened, it wasn't wise to keep going and put the rest of the group out. Ichigo felt like he was being selfish by pushing her to do things her body wasn't up for.

"Linnette," he turned to the girl. "What do you want to do? Want to keep going?"

She nodded and leapt onto Cedric's back, wrapping her hands tightly around his broad shoulders. "Yup! I'm ready to go!"

"You can keep going?"

"Sure can. Let's go."

Ichigo nodded a smile in her direction. "Awesome. You heard her. Let's keep going."

The group followed him down another street. He had no idea where he was going, nor did he care. He just wanted to find food and quiet his growling stomach. So far, no one else had noticed it.

They couldn't have been traveling for more than a few minutes when they heard growling. Cedric prepared for the worst. Victor moved forward to check it out first. A single Hollow Reaper was moving towards them from another street. This one was different from others. This one had fragments of a mask forming across the left side of its face. Its skin was an opaque color, almost grey, and there were patches missing which Ichigo guessed were from being attacked and bitten. It growled and came their way. Victor stopped it short and held it off the ground by the back of its neck. He got ready to get rid of it.

"Please don't kill it, Victor," came Linnette's plea. "It doesn't mean it."

He looked in her direction then back at the Hollow Reaper. "I understand, sweetie dear. I won't kill it." Victor then tossed the Hollow Reaper over the wall surrounding them and listened for it to impact the ground. When they heard a thud, he gave a smile and gestured down the street. "Shall we?"

When they got to the end of the street, they came to a fork in the road. "Which way?"

Kira took the lead. "I say east. Is that alright?"

"Might as well. Let's go."

He led them down the east street and into another. "This way leads to Squad 11, I believe…" Kira moved closer into the open street. It was wide and went on for a while with no openings or buildings opening into it. It was free of Hollow Reapers as well.

As he moved, Victor suddenly leapt forward and threw out his arm. Kira halted and stared open mouthed at his action. Just in front of his face, between Victor's index and middle fingers, a kitchen knife was stopped in mid-flight. It moved faster than the eye could see. Victor's action gave the group more evidence that he wasn't a normal human. With a flick of his wrist, he returned the knife to its caster.

It landed tip down on the edge of the shingled roof of the wall. Veneno flipped into the air and landed in the middle of the open street with a smile. "I'm impressed. You did good, man."

Victor didn't speak to him.

"What's the matter? You could at least say 'thank you' for the nice complement I gave you. So rude."

Kira pulled out Wabisuke. Rukia did the same with her sword. Ichigo drew his blade and prepared for battle.

Veneno looked at each one of them before laughing slightly. "Please… I can take you all on. No problem."

Though Ichigo only knew Veneno a short time, he was wise to his tricks. He looked up towards the sky just in time to see a clone dropping down from above. He bent his knees and sprang up. The edge of his Zanpakuto sliced into Veneno's arm offering little resistance. The attack sent the clone retreating to the side. He balanced on the edge of the roof, blood leaving a polka-dot pattern on the shingles.

"How'd you guess?"

Ichigo returned his sword to a defensive position. "You always go for a sneak attack right after your buddy gives you a little introduction."

"You know me so well, Ichigo," he laughed. "It's a shame we're not friends. It would only make sense. Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

Ichigo raised his sword.

"I thought not. Oh, well… Can't blame a guy for trying." Veneno jumped and went for Ichigo's head. He duck and sliced into Veneno's torso as he sailed overhead and into the wall. "Ow! That hurt, you jerk!"

"It was meant to!" Ichigo went after him. Veneno was toying with his last nerve.

Meanwhile the other clone was having fun playing with the rest of the group. "Let's have some fun, you badass butler." He tried to punch Victor in the face but was knocked aside effortlessly by his left hand.

"My name is Victor. Please remember that. All you clones."

"Testy." Veneno then tried to kick Victor only to fail yet again. He tried again, but this attack was to mask another. As he raised his leg to kick Victor in the face, he tossed something under his kneecap. Another blade. This one was heading straight for Linnette like an arrow.

The knife buried itself deep into an arm that appeared before her forehead.

"Cedric!"

He lowered his arm, blade still sticking out below his wrist. "I'm alright." He pulled the blade out from where it had entered his avocado sleeve and deep into his arm. There was no blood. The blade sliced through the air as it was returned to Veneno and sank deep into his forehead. He swayed slightly before falling over backwards onto the street, a pool of blood forming beneath his skull.

Victor stepped carelessly over the corpse and looked behind the others to see how Ichigo's fight was going. He was managing fine on his own but Veneno was always full of surprises. Victor wouldn't put it past him to try something funny. As he looked up, he spotted another clone coming towards them from above. "Figures."

Victor jumped straight up to attack the Arrancar at his level. Veneno grinned. "Hello." Before he could do anything, Veneno kicked Victor in the stomach and sent him back to earth. "Good bye."

He slammed into the ground so hard, the earth shook. A small crater formed under his body. Victor slowly climbed out and looked up, agitated. "Cedric."

"Yes?"

His blond hair fell into his face as he lowered himself for the next attack. "You're right. They have gotten stronger." He broke into a sprint, trying to keep the Arrancar's attention on him. He was trying to led him away from Linnette. Veneno took the bait and came after Victor. The two met in the center of the street and collided.

Kira looked from side to side, unsure of what to do next. Should he help them or did they have a handle on things? He might get in their way if he tried to help. A split second later, he saw something come flying out of his peripheral vision and into the wall behind him. "Ah?"

It was Ichigo's body. He slammed spine first into the wall which shattered like a giant cracker. The fragments flew about the street, the dust mixing with the spray of his own blood pouring from multiple injuries on his body.

"Ichigo?" Rukia darted forward. Something hit her from behind sending her flying forward. She twisted her body around like a cat and landed on her feet and spinning around with her sword drawn and ready.

Veneno was walking casually her way, his right hand covered with blood. Ichigo's blood. Clasped in his hand was another blade. This one was longer and more jagged like the kind used to prepare thick steaks or a large bird at a feast. He let the tip dangle at his side, letting the blood drip onto the ground by his feet. "Who's next?"

Perfectly lined up in his blind spot, Kira took a chance and attacked Veneno. Without looking, the Arrancar blocked with the knife in his hand. He slowly turned his head towards Kira with a smug grin. Rukia tried an attack from the front while Veneno's armed hand was blocking Kira's sword only to be blocked herself with his free hand.

"What?" Her sword was stopped by his bare hand. Blood from his palm soaked the blade's sharp edge though he paid it little notice.

Spinning like a top, he sent both Soul Reapers off their feet and flying in different directions. Then Veneno looked in the direction of the child and man who protected her. "Next?"

Cedric's eyes narrowed. He knew this man was coming after Linnette next. He had to protect her at all cost. But was it safe to set her down? He couldn't fight with her on his back without putting her in harm's way. But without her on his person, he felt like he couldn't protect her as well. What to do?

"Come on, man," Veneno got ready. "Let me see what color your blood is."

"Once you find out, could you let me know?" Cedric was only half joking. He knew he didn't have blood so whatever Veneno was hoping to find just wasn't there. It would be surprising to see what he drew instead.

Veneno had been observing these people long enough to know that Linnette was the weakest link. She made a good target in that they would all drop everything to protect her. This would be easy.

He leapt forward with the knife in his hand and stabbed Cedric's raised arm. It stopped at the hilt, embedded deep in his flesh, the tip poking out the other side. There was no blood. "What the hell?" Veneno pulled the knife back out and examined it closely. There were blood stains but they were from Ichigo, not Cedric. Did this man truly have no blood in his body? He looked back up, ready to test it again. He preformed several quick jabs at Cedric's body, most of which he dodged. The ones he let slide were aimed close to Linnette, compelling him to take the hit for her sake. "Why the hell don't you bleed, you freak?"

Cedric clasped Veneno's head in his hand and threw him backwards.

Victor timed it perfectly and stepped back as the Veneno he was fighting was sent sailing down the street by his fellow clone, slammed into from the side. The two tumbled and came to rest at the end of the street on top of each other. One clone rolled over the other and lifted his head up when his body stopped moving. There was blood dripping into his eye from the impact. The other clone stood up, his right arm twisted at an awkward angle, broken.

"Do you really care about that girl that much?"

"What is she to you?"

Victor cracked his knuckles and stood in front of them. "Family."

"Family?" asked the second clone.

"Yes." Victor swept one leg behind the other and bent his knee, falling into a bow. "And I'll do anything for my little princess."

"Even die?" One held up a knife.

Without raising his head, Victor smiled. "As long as she loves me, I shall never die. I'm here for her. You, on the other hand, are free to."

"Free to..?" The clone was sent in two different directions. His head went one way, his torso the other. Victor's arm was extended outward, frozen where his attack had ended.

He pulled back his arm, flicking the blood off his fingertips in the same manner he would if his hand had been soaked with water than blood. "See? It's easy to die isn't it? You're free to join him, you know."

The remaining clone narrowed his eyes. "Free to die? Feh. Even if it's free, it comes with a price." He leapt back to gain some distance before attacking Victor from a different angle. Victor blocked. Veneno attacked again from the other side. Again he was blocked.

"Oh!"

Linnette's scream caused Victor to turn around. While he was distracted, Veneno took his chance and sliced Victor's suit with the knife he held.

Linnette tucked her legs up away from a curious Hollow Reaper. It had wandered into the street, hearing their battle and discovered Linnette's dangling legs, the girl still clinging to Cedric's back. The larger man turned around and swatted the Hollow Reaper away with his hand. It was sent staggering backwards but didn't give up and came back for more.

"Cedric..!" Linnette whimpered in his ear.

"I understand." He had to get it away from her. He moved backwards, trying to gain some distance.

Down the street, Veneno had a good shot at Linnette's back and took it. He cast the knife in his hand aside and straight towards her. Victor's eyes widened as he watched the blade travel in a straight line towards his precious little girl. With his kind of speed, he would reach it in time to stop it, only there was a problem. Veneno had a hold of his arm and was pulling him back, away from her.

"Linn-!"

There was a clang and Ichigo appeared behind Linnette and Cedric with his blade out. The deflected knife bounced off the ground and landed near the wall.

The two artificial men stopped long enough to stare at Ichigo in a silent 'thank you' and mild surprise. He was somehow able to stop the blade from touching her almost as if he knew where it was going to be.

Ichigo glared at Veneno. "You're not playing fair. Attacking a helpless girl like that. She was looking the other way! She had her back turned and you attack her with a knife while you're fighting him? Come on! Have some honor, you bastard!"

Veneno didn't look offended. "All's fair in love and war. Isn't that what they say? In a fight, you do whatever it takes to win."

"Like this?" Ichigo shot off like a rocket and into Veneno. The edge of his sword cut deep into Veneno's slim body. The attack didn't end until they slammed into the wall together, forcing the sword in deep. The clone groaned, blood pouring from his mouth.

He looked up at Ichigo shakily. "No… More like this…" He pointed up at the sky.

Three more clones had joined the fight from above.

"Is that all you can do?" Ichigo asked, enraged by Veneno's endless army. "It gets old after a while!"

He gave him a bloody smile. "Pisses you off, doesn't it? Like I said. I'll do whatever it takes to win, no matter how unfair or redundant it is. I will always prevail. You can't stop me. Not all of… me." Veneno slumped forward making no further movement.

Ichigo wrenched his sword free from the clone and turned it towards the others dropping in from above.

One landed on the edge of Ichigo's blade, forcing him back several feet then kicked him in the face and jumped aside as another moved in for a follow-up attack. Victor repaid Ichigo's earlier save by protecting him this time and took the hit instead. The third Veneno dropped in, landing in the middle of the street and circling around to attack from behind.

"Raise you head, Wabisuke!"

Veneno was forced to his knees by the Soul Reaper behind him. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Kira slashed Veneno again while he answered. "I've doubled your weight five times. You shouldn't be able to move anymore."

Veneno smiled. "Is that all you've got?"

Kira hooked his Zanpakuto around Veneno's neck. "Just give us answers and I won't kill you."

He chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed, there are more clones than can be counted. What's one less?"

Kira was puzzled. "You don't care about your life?"

"I'm a clone and I realize that. I'm not the real one you seek. We're expendable." He put his hand on Kiar's blade. "What do I care?" He pulled the blade in close and sliced off his own head. Kira stood shocked as the severed head rolled to the ground at his feet. Veneno didn't care. None of the clones cared whether they lived or died. They all knew their job was to protect the original. Once a clone was found helpless, it died.

The battle between Victor and the other clone continued at the same pace as the other while Ichigo's had taken a turn for the worst. Veneno had the upper hand. While the others wore down after a while after battling the other clones, the new ones had a fresh start. To make matter worse, Ichigo reminded himself that he couldn't touch Veneno out of fear of getting infected. The Arrancar was free to touch him without worry.

Ichigo was already suffering from blood loss, fatigue and an empty stomach. He was feeling weaker the longer this battle went on. This guy had no new tricks, but his fighting style made it tiring. He attacked them with clones, one after another, never letting them rest. Just when they thought it was over, more would show up. And their battling was attracting Hollow Reapers to their location, putting them at more risk. And, either it was Ichigo's imagination, or the Arrancar clones had indeed gotten stronger.

"Ichigo, hang in there!" Linnette cheered him on while Cedric struggled to keep the Hollow Reaper at bay.

Rukia started towards him to help only to stop and turn around. More Hollow Reapers were starting to join them down the street. "Guys..!"

Kira turned around and let out a gasp. "This is bad. We can't take them all on and the Arrancar clones! We need to run!"

"Run where?"

Ichigo never noticed the Hollow Reapers approaching or his friends' panicked voices. All he cared about was killing this freak and be done with it. He knew his game. He wanted to tire them out then attack. That explained all the clones showing up. Though Ichigo was injured and tired, he believed he had a slight advantage. He had a weapon. This clone didn't.

As if reading his mind, Veneno smiled and jumped back to where the Hollow Reaper was still trying to get to Linnette. He snatched up his sword strapped to his side and returned to Ichigo. "Let's play, buddy."

Ichigo switched his sword to one hand and jumped as Veneno swung at his feet. He flipped through the air and bounced his feet off the wall behind him and into Veneno. He reached for Ichigo's face with his free hand. Ichigo pulled back and swung at his neck. Veneno ducked and kicked Ichigo in the rib.

"Play nice, Ichigo!"

Ichigo rolled out of the way as Veneno came at him again. His kick was more powerful than before, sending him into the wall again. Before Ichigo was slammed sideways into the wall, he twisted his body around and landed feet first like a cat, mimicking Rukia's earlier move. He softened the impact then sprung horizontally from the wall to Veneno's side. Watching Veneno's movement carefully, Ichigo changed directions, kicking off the opposite wall and into him from behind. Taken by surprise, Veneno was sent reeling, twisting around on one leg to keep his footing and stabbed the sword in his hand straight down.

Ichigo cried out as the blade pierced his shoulder and into his lung. He twisted his body backwards in an attempt to escape the blade, but it was no use. He was pinned.

The other Veneno clone leapt away from Victor to deliver the final blow.

Rukia and Kira started to back up, the end of the street filling with Hollow Reapers. "We have to get out of here!" They had no idea what was happening behind them.

Victor flew between them and right into Veneno, carrying the two of them toward the wall. The Soul Reapers turned and saw Victor saving Ichigo once again by getting rid of the second clone and slamming it into the wall. When Veneno tired to claw his way out, Victor grabbed his skull and bashed his head in repeatedly until his head caved in like a hollowed out pumpkin and let him drop. He stood up and helped Cedric fend off the Hollow Reaper, still as relentless as ever, throwing him over the wall and out of sight.

Still trapped on the ground, Ichigo was determined now more than ever to settle this fight and get away. He was used to sacrificing his body in battle, but this was going to be even more painful than the original attack inflected. Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo leaned inward and up the blade, freeing his free arm and swinging at Veneno's legs. He refused to let go of the sword, leaving Ichigo no choice. He twisted his spine backwards like a bow and quickly jerked upward away from the blade. The sword sliced clean through his left lung and down into his stomach and out leaving a long trail of blood in its wake.

Screaming in agony, Ichigo put everything he had into his next attack and sliced Veneno from hip to shoulder with his own Zanpakuto. Blood sprayed across his face. Stomping his foot hard on the ground, he forced himself to rise and stabbed Veneno through the chest, twisted his sword sideways and pulled it out at an angle. Veneno's face froze in surprise and inconceivable pain as his shoulder became separate from chest and his innards came spilling out into the street. He fell over backwards and lay there in silence.

Panting, Ichigo lowered his sword. A wave of pain crashed down upon him and he hunched over holding his side. From there, he dropped his sword, crying out in pain and grasped his shoulder with the other hand, falling to his knees.

"Ichigo!" It was a brutal attack which left Ichigo clinging to life. He needed treatment right away but the Hollow Reapers wouldn't allow them the time. Rukia came running towards him, making sure he was still alive. He was, but wouldn't be for much longer if he didn't get help, and fast. She turned to the rest of the group and called out her orders. "Someone carry him! He's hurt!" She grabbed Ichigo's sword and lifted it up, carrying it. "Hurry!"

Cedric and Victor switched places. Victor carried Linnette while Cedric tended to the injured Ichigo. Together with Kira leading them, they ran for safety as the herd of Hollow Reapers caught up and attacked.

* * *

><p>Ouch! That had to hurt.<p>

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Cedric peered out the small window, pulling back the stained curtains with two fingers. They had found a small building and managed to escape into it while hiding from the Hollow Reapers. The structure was cement though the floors were wooden and uncarpeted. There was little inside, the room itself being only about the size of Ichigo's living room at home without all the furniture. The building seemed to be a storage space for blankets and other supplies. Sadly, it held no food. However, there was a barrel of fresh water in the corner which the group used to drink and clean themselves up. Kira used some of the water to clean Ichigo's wounds.

It was a miracle that he didn't get any infection. By the time Kira had managed to treat his injuries, Ichigo had lost several pints of blood, leaving a long trail behind them in the street. Cedric had managed to help close Ichigo's wounds with his hand to keep the trail from leading to their hiding place, but the damage was already done. Ichigo was weak and having trouble breathing. His left lung had been severed and was hanging like a popped balloon in his chest. Veneno's blade just missed his heart. The muscles in his shoulder were torn and his clothes were in tatters. Kira just barely managed to heal him in time. His life was hanging in the balance.

"That was so reckless, Ichigo."

He inflicted it on himself in order to reach Veneno.

"I… had to… get away… from him… somehow…" Ichigo panted. He couldn't breathe and talk at the same time. It was hard for him to breathe at all.

"Don't try to talk. It's fine. We know." Kira was working hard to heal him. It was going well, all they needed was time. Something they didn't have much of. "I should have healed him then and there… I should have, but we couldn't with all of them chasing us. Damn it…" Kira had to mend his insides before he could treat the outsides, meaning that Ichigo's chest had to remain open for a few more minutes until he was finished. In the meantime, his blood kept pouring out. Kira tried his best to clot it using all the medical training he had, but it was hard. This was something Unohana was perfect at. If only they had her here with them. He had to do his best. Medical kido could only go so far. They needed medicine and bandages and disinfectant.

Luckily, the building they were in had a supply of cloth which they could use for bandages. Sadly it didn't have much else to offer in terms of medical supplies. They had to make due with what little they had.

Linnette remained in the corner with Rukia, hoping for the best. Though Kira told her that Ichigo was going to be ok, the look of panic and worry on his face sent mixed messages. He looked stressed while working on Ichigo's torn body. She thought that if she sang in the street she could stop the Hollow Reapers from attacking and Kira could perform the surgery there like he wanted. But if she sang with Ichigo there, he would change into his Hollow again. If that happened, he would start thrashing around and open his wounds further. His Hollow wasn't the type to settle easily. He tended to ignore injuries and keep going no matter what. He didn't know the meaning of restraint. Unleashing him then wouldn't be wise. Besides, she was nervous about doing it again after the last time he came out. It took him a long time to return to normal. What if she sang again and this time he didn't come back at all? She was worried that her song had become so powerful that Ichigo's inner Hollow was now able to last longer with each song she sang. She didn't want to risk it.

Kira wiped his forehead on the back of his hand and returned to his work. Ichigo was moaning, shutting his eyes tightly. "I know, I know. This is going to hurt a lot. But just for a minute. Bear with me…" Kira stuck his hand inside Ichigo's chest.

"Augh!" Ichigo cried out and tensed up.

"Shh, shh! Quiet, quiet…" Kira shut one eye as he moved his hand in deeper, tensing up as well. "It's ok. Don't move, don't move. Keep still as much as you can, Ichigo."

He bit down on his lip to keep from screaming as Kira's hand moved inside his chest. With nothing to numb the pain, Ichigo was forced to feel everything that was being done to him. Kira slowly pulled his hand back out with a relieved exhale. Ichigo whimpered as the last stings of pain left his body.

"Good. Almost done. You're going great, Ichigo. Just hang in there a little longer."

Victor moved to the window on the other side of the room. It was boarded up, but he could see through the planks of wood into the street. There was no sign of life, but the sun was setting. Twilight had set in. It was too late to go back to the sewer now and there was no way Ichigo would be able to move any time soon in order to do just that. They had to wait.

He looked back and saw Linnette holding onto Rukia tightly, watching Ichigo over Rukia's arm. She was worried he wouldn't pull through. She was scared. Victor looked around the room for something to distract her with. There was a small staircase behind her leading upstairs to a place unexplored. There were crates of supplies lining the back wall, framing the stairs. Victor went over and opened them up. They held blankets. All of these crates held blankets. He looked back at the one Ichigo was laying on slowing turning pink from his blood. There really wasn't much in here.

Ichigo exhaled sharply and panted. Kira sat above him, sweating. He was muttering to himself and then…

"Ha…" He sat back with a sigh. "Done."

The others looked up.

Kira looked at them with a weak smile. "I did it. I'm done."

Linnette jumped to her feet. "Is he ok? Will he be ok now?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yes. He's going to be just fine now. Don't worry."

She bent down beside him. "Ichigo..?"

He opened his eyes weakly and looked at her. "Hi…"

"Are you ok?"

He nodded his head up and down. "Yeah… I'm fine." His body ached but the pain had stopped. He could breath again. His side was all patched up and healed. Everything was working as it should be. "Don't worry. I've had this happen to me before. It's nothing."

She still looked worried.

"I'm ok. I promise."

Kira flopped backwards onto the floor with another sigh. "That was scary… If it was just a straight-down stab of the blade, it would have been easier to heal. But you pulled the sword sideways across your body, tearing it open as well as your insides. That was stupid."

"I told you. I had to get away from him somehow. It was the only way. It worked, didn't it? And I killed him."

"True, but don't be so reckless in the future, ok? There's only so much I can do, remember. I'm not Unohana."

"No," said Rukia. "But you were on her Squad before, weren't you?"

Linnette looked surprised. "You were on Squad 4, Kira?"

He nodded. "For a little while, yes. I'm not anymore. But at least I took something away from it."

"I'm glad. You can heal people."

He chuckled weakly. "Yeah. I'm pretty good, but I'm not the best… If Ichigo had done more to himself… I don't know. But I managed to heal him up just fine. He'll be ok. Just needs some rest."

Ichigo looked at the ceiling, realizing there weren't any lights. Kira was only working by the sunlight and the glowing on his hands when performing kido. He turned his head to the side and saw Victor taking blankets out of one of the crates. Rukia was smiling at him, happy to see that he was alive. When she saw him looking at her, her smile went away and she turned away, angrily.

"You could have killed yourself, Ichigo. Stop trying to get attention."

He was too weak to fight back. He was tired. Victor tossed a blanket over Ichigo's body and handed him something that looked like a ladle. He told him to drink. Ichigo accepted the water given to him and drank it all down. Victor then placed a thinner blanket behind his head, making a pillow for him.

"Thanks."

Victor nodded and took Linnette's hand. "See? He'll be fine."

She nodded but didn't leave his side.

Kira sat up, slowly getting to his feet. "Looks like we'll be staying here for the night."

"Here?" asked Linnette.

"Yes. Ichigo can't move just yet. He needs to rest. Though I've healed him, his injuries remain which only time can heal. I managed to save his life, but he needs to stay put for a while. And we can't move him either or his wounds will open again. He needs rest. And I have a feeling that he'll do better up here and away from the sewer. In any case, it's too dark to travel at night. I think we should all rest here for the night."

They all agreed. It was cleaner and they could breathe fresh air for a while longer.

"We'll keep watch," said Victor. Cedric nodded, agreeing with him.

Linnette looked excited. "What can I do?" She wanted to feel important, too.

"We need beds," said Rukia, encouraging her. "Here, I'll show you what we can do."

The girls gathered up blankets from the crates and spread them out in different areas on the floor, making beds for themselves and Kira. Kira was tired from the emergency healing and needed to rest. The moment his bed was ready, he collapsed on top of it, laying face-down. He turned his head to talk to Ichigo.

"Listen to me, ok? You can't move just yet. I want you to stay in that bed and not leave it for the rest of the night. You'll do more damage to yourself if you do. Just rest."

"I got it." Ichigo had no intention of moving either. He didn't want to get up and leave to go searching for anyone or anything. He just wanted to rest. His body ached and felt heavy. He was weak from hunger and the injury and the operation that followed it. He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling.

Linnette jumped onto the blanket bed and told Rukia to sleep beside her. Rukia threw a blanket over her slender body and took a blanket for herself and went to the space beside Linnette. The girls were giggling quietly among themselves and talking. Kira was already asleep in the bed horizontal to them. There were only three windows, one of which was boarded up. Cedric took the one on the left by Ichigo's feet, looking out while Victor took the one on the right. They made sure that the door was locked up tight and that they all remained as quiet as they could. So far, nothing came their way. Soon the girls were quiet. Ichigo guessed that they were asleep.

He returned his gaze to the ceiling. He started thinking. This whole thing was a puzzle he needed to solve. Tonight he was thinking about something else. Veneno was supposed to be an Arrancar. If that were the case, then where was his sword? Arrancars had a sort of Zanpakuto, right? Why didn't he? If he did have one, he never drew it. He never used a weapon before today. During their fight, several of the clones carried kitchen knives for defense. One took a Hollow Reaper's Zanpakuto. Ichigo wondered if they had a Zanpakuto or not. Maybe it needed time to develop. One thing he noticed was that Veneno was getting stronger. With each passing day, he was getting more and more powerful. He also noticed his attack strategy. He attacked in numbers, sending several clones in at a time. Today, when those clones were gone, more came in. He was trying to weaken them. Once they were tired from their previous battles, he would send in new clones that had energy to spare while they were struggling to stand. He was trying to wear them down. It was annoying but effective.

Ichigo noticed something else. Veneno was trying to attack Linnette a lot today. He saw her as the weakest one and targeted her, knowing that everyone would rush to her defense. He also didn't attack with Hollow Reapers this time, just clones. He also engaged in individual fights with the group. He took them on in stages, in numbers and individually. Ichigo thought he understood what he was doing. Veneno was testing them. He was trying to see which form of attack was more effective. He was pretty clever. And knowing that they were all clones meant that they could be as reckless as they wanted. Nothing mattered. If they died, they died. They didn't care. It was what they were created for. They were expendable. This made them very dangerous.

Ichigo let his eyes drift shut, though he didn't sleep for a while longer. He was just thinking. He opened his eyes to see what was happening around him one last time. Cedric remained where he was, as unmoving as a statue. He didn't bother turning his head to look at anyone else. With them keeping watch, he could relax and sleep. It would be nice to sleep on the surface rather than a sewer floor for one night. He closed his eyes again, this time, not opening them again.

He left this world far behind.

Tall buildings were everywhere he looked. They stretched on for what seemed like miles. The tilted sky held multiple light grey clouds all pointing to the horizon behind Ichigo. This was his inner world. He knew it at once. He started walking. He wasn't walking long when he found someone sitting crouched on one of the buildings looking out over the sideways clouds.

"Hey."

He turned moments after Ichigo's call, taking his sweet time in answering. The white face of his other self blinked then turned back around. Was he ignoring him?

"What's with you?"

He didn't answer.

"Hello?"

This time he turned, annoyed. "What do you want, King?"

Ichigo was taken aback by this. His Hollow was being strangely… quiet. And angry. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy. How about you?" He sat back, stretching his legs out in front of him in a 'v' shape.

"You seem different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know, just different."

His Hollow snorted. "Sorry I'm not better company for you, your majesty. Might I suggest a jester for your court? Your beloved horse doesn't tell jokes."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

His other self turned around looking very upset. "I'm in no mood right now!"

Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I just want to be alone so I can sort things out for myself. Is that too much to ask?"

This time, Ichigo took his time in answering. "What crawled up your ass?"

He spun around, balling his hands into fists, standing toe to toe with Ichigo. "None of your damn business!" He raised his fists. "You wanna fight? Let's go! Right now!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Let's do this!" His Hollow took a fighting stance.

Ichigo had no idea what his Hollow self was doing. He was prone to violence, but not like this. This was something he had never seen before. This wasn't his usual crazy rage, this was just short-fuse rage. He had never seen this before. "What's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"This!" Ichigo gestured to him with his hands. "This."

His Hollow scoffed and got out of his stance. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're acting different than normal."

"How's normal?"

"Crazy, psychotic… freaky."

"Ha! I'll show you crazy!" His Hollow leapt at him with a fist, but it never landed.

Ichigo grabbed his extended fist and held it down. "See? This is what I mean. You're acting totally different than you usually do."

"Well, maybe that wouldn't happen if I didn't feel different than normal! Ever think of that?" He wrenched his fist free from Ichigo's.

Taken aback by the outburst, Ichigo took a while to speak. "What's that mean? What are you talking about?"

The white version of himself looked torn. It was almost as if he was at war with himself. No, more like he was confused and not sure why. "I'm not used to this," he said after a while.

"Not used to what?"

"Whatever the hell this is!" he barked. "I've never felt like this before! I don't know what to do! What any of this means or what it is. I don't know! I'm all mixed up!"

"Felt like..?"

His Hollow stomped away only to turn around and come back moments later, fuming. "Look, this is weird enough as it is and I have no idea how to deal with it so just leave me alone, ok?" He started to storm off again. Then he turned and came back a second time. "It's just too confusing!"

"What is?"

"Just forget it!" He started away again. Ichigo waited for him to come back, which he did, and started up again, yelling in his face. "I don't know what to do! It's weird!"

"What is?"

His Hollow was fuming. His eye twitched and his jaw went stiff. At last, he blurted out the words. "How would you feel if suddenly someone told you that they liked you?"

Ichigo blinked. "What..?"

His Hollow stomped his foot on the ground. "See? Weird, isn't it?"

"No, I just don't know what you mean."

He started digging his black nails into his cheeks, stretching out his skin in frustration. "Out there, when you were out of it, I took over and she… She said… She…"

"She? You mean Linnette?"

"Who else?" he snapped. "She said that she wanted you back. But then she told me that she liked me, too. That she… that she… she…"

"She..?" Ichigo tried to get his Hollow to finish.

"She…" He lowered his voice, sounding strangely clam. "She… cared about me…"

Ichigo didn't see the big deal when he said it. But after the words left his lips and were played over again in Ichigo's mind, he began to understand his confusion. "Oh. I see."

His Hollow didn't look up.

This was his first time ever hearing those words from anyone. No one ever told him such a thing. To hear it was strange. And the feeling he got from hearing it was even more confusing. He didn't have a clue how to respond. This body and mind and emotions were at war with each other. Those words inspired a feeling inside of him which he had never felt before and wasn't sure it it even had a name. He was beyond confused.

"That's why you're like this?"

He spoke quietly, forcing Ichigo to come closer to hear him. "No one's ever said that to me before. I don't know what it's like to have someone care and I don't know how to react to hearing it. I've never had much practice. And… it's just weird."

"Do you… have a crush on her?"

His head snapped up at Ichigo's words. "No! No way! How could you think that? She's a freaking kid for crying out loud! Perv."

Ichigo's eyebrows lowered. "I'm just saying… You sure seem to be acting like…"

"No, you idiot! I'm just not used to hearing from someone, anyone, that they care about me! That I'm actually important to them and matter in some way. She also said that she liked me and wouldn't like it if I were to disappear forever."

Ichigo watched his Hollow breathe unsteadily for another few moments before speaking again. "And now you feel weird because she said it to you. Is that it?"

"I just freaking said that. You deaf?"

Ichigo knew his Hollow self fairly well. He wasn't the type to think things out or come up with a plan or explore things on an unfamiliar level. In the time that he's known him, Ichigo noticed that he only displayed two emotions amidst the insanity that was his nature: rage and joy. He didn't have a wide range of emotions like other people. He never really showed anything other than those two unless confusion counted among them or surprise. Being told that he mattered to someone and that his existence held significance brought him new emotions which he had never felt before, making him confused and turning him into this. He had no idea how to deal with strange new emotions which he had never ever felt before. It was overwhelming.

Resulting in this confused state of bewilderment and fear. Not knowing how to deal with these emotions, his Hollow responded with fits of rage and bursts of hot-temperness. When he didn't know how to deal with something so foreign to him, he fought his way out of it. When that didn't work, he tried fighting someone else in an attempt to vent. It must have been hard for him. Ichigo almost pitied him.

No words of comfort came to him to console his Hollow, so he tried to comfort him using a truth he had noticed overtime. "Well, that's alright. Soon it will all be over and you won't have to deal with it anymore."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because it was Linnette who told you this. Once everything is over and done with, we'll go our separate ways and you'll forget all about her."

Rather than look comforted, his Hollow looked shocked. "What are you saying? What are you talking about, forget?"

"This has happened before. As long as she's around you and uses her powers, it influences you. You're probably only feeling this way because of her. It might be a side-effect of her song."

It was unclear whether he felt these things because they were real or created by Linnette's song. Were these feelings genuine or a side-effect which would go away after a while? These things were still unclear. Maybe he wasn't feeling this way on purpose. He could have been forced to feel this way and it wasn't really his emotions. There was no indication of where her song's effect ended or began. The extent of her power was still unclear and seemed to fluctuate.

"Once all this is over, she'll be gone and you'll forget all about her and everything will be back to normal, the way it was before."

His Hollow came closer looking concerned and confused. "What's that mean? What do you mean I'll forget?"

"It's happened before. Once Linnette was gone and her powers were no longer around, you forgot about Linnette and everything." He noticed that the first time they encountered each other. The next time he entered his inner world when Linnette was gone, he asked his Hollow if he missed her at all. He responded by saying that he had no idea what he was talking about. When Ichigo spoke her name, his Hollow couldn't recognize it. She was wiped clean from his memory. He couldn't remember her at all.

He would forget again, just like all the other times before. His Hollow wouldn't remember Linnette at all after this. She would be gone from him. Completely erased.

* * *

><p>Please review! ^-^<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

The dark room on the first floor of the building was illuminated by the raising sun of the next morning. Though the room was colder during the night hours, the light provided them with warmth, heating their blankets. Rukia was the first to wake up, realizing that it was morning. She looked at the person beside her. Linnette had snuggled close to her during the night and was still sound asleep, both arms tucked close to her chest. Rukia squinted in the light pouring in through the open window and turned over to look around the room. Cedric was watching out the window to her right, still as a statue. He had his back to her, looking the other way into the street. Shadows cast by the light darkened her face as Victor moved from his spot over to the open window on the left side of the room. He gave Rukia a welcoming nod and cast his gaze back outside. She looked at Kira who by the look of things was still asleep by her feet. The last person she looked at was Ichigo who remained unmoving on his back in the middle of the room. He must have still been sleeping, too. During the night, it seemed that someone, most likely Vicotr, sewed Ichigo's torn clothing back together.

Slowly Rukia bent her knees and sat up stretching her arms above her head and bending her back. She slept well last night and was thankful to sleep in something that resembled a real bed again, welcomed by the fresh air of a new day.

"Morning." The sleepy breathing of the girl beside her had stopped and her eyelashes rose to reveal her beautiful blue eyes, like twin sapphires. She stretched out among the blankets and brushed her long hair out of her face.

Rukia smiled at her in greeting. "Good morning."

Linnette sat up. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure. It's morning, though."

"Ah." She looked over at Victor who was walking their way.

He bent down, giving her a kiss on the head and brushed her long hair back. "How did you sleep, princess?"

"Ok, I guess." She wrapped the blankets around her body, snuggling them. "The covers are really warm."

"That's good." Victor was trying his best to touch up her hair without a brush. He was doing well using his hands and fingers alone. Her hair wasn't too messy. "We'll find you some food soon, ok, sweetie?"

She nodded. "I'm not real hungry yet."

He nodded to her and went back to the window.

Rukia watched them in silence, observing them. Over time, she had heard people talking about them. All three of them. About how the men were only looking after her because they were supposed to. Linnette had created them and therefore must do their master's bidding. However, that was not the case. They had balance between them in relation to Linnette. Victor gave her what she wanted while Cedric gave her what she needed. Both were there to watch over her and protect her as all good parents should. They were a family. Linnette wanted a family and she got it. It may not have been a traditional family, but they had what every family should have.

They loved each other. Rukia had been watching them for some time and noticed a few things about them. The way they acted, the way they thought and responded. They truly did love her. Linnette may have created artificial people but she didn't create artificial feelings. They loved her on their own. Together they were whole. She needed them as much as they needed her. She could see their love everyday in everything they did.

As far as she was concerned, these 'fake' people were real. Everything about them was genuine. If no one had mentioned anything, no one would ever know that there was something different about them. No matter how they were born, they were alive and real people. To be honest, Rukia couldn't see Linnette with any other family. They were prefect in this imperfect family structure.

In fact, Ichigo had once told her that Victor confessed to him the truth on why Linnette created two men to be her parents rather than a mother and father. The truth was she didn't want that. She grew up with princes in story books coming to save the young girl and fantasized that it would happen to her. So she made two men, one of which would be her prince: Victor. While Cedric did the things a prince would not normally do and be a more normal adult and father figure to her without being a father. The truth of it was neither one of them were her father. She never called either one of them by such title. They were a family and that was enough for her. She didn't need to label them as anything else.

Kira stirred and rolled over onto his back scratching his head. He looked over and saw the girls watching him. "What?"

"Nothing."

Linnette crawled over and sat beside Kira's body, watching him closer. "Good morning, Kira."

He smiled back. "Good morning." He continued to watch her. "You know, you could call me Izuru if you like."

She smiled. "I like Kira. It's easier. You can say it faster. Besides, I like that name."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, but I like Izuru, too. It's fun to say." She playfully flopped onto his stomach, laying diagonally across his body. "Thanks for helping Ichigo last night. You were great."

Kira didn't know what to say. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." She turned her head to look at him, their faces inches apart. "I'm glad you're here with us. Ichigo might have died if you hadn't been there to help him."

His smile gone, Kira reach up with his hand to pat her head. "Maybe." His smile returned. "But we've got luck on our side, huh?"

She giggled softly. "Yup."

Rukia looked at Victor who was watching Linnette out of the corner of his eye while looking out at the street. Was that concern or curiosity? Just like Cedric, he, too, was concerned for her safety. He just didn't take it as far as the other. He was more concerned with granting her wishes and keeping her happy.

When Rukia turned her head, she noticed that Cedric was pulling the curtains shut and leaning away from the window. Victor came over, stepping over the blankets on the floor.

"What is it?"

Cedric pulled open a small section of the curtain so Victor could see outside. "We'll have to get going soon." Six Hollow Reapers had wandered into the street and were stumbling around clumsily.

Victor nodded and moved to the other side of the room. He tapped Kira on the head and pointed silently out the window. Kira understood and started to untangle himself from the blankets. Linnette looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

Victor smiled so not to worry her. "It's nothing. Just a couple Hollow Reapers outside so we must be quiet."

"Ok." She crawled off Kira's body and over to Rukia passing on the message she had already heard. They started to gather up their weapons and took a last drink of water from the half empty barrel in the corner.

Victor moved over to his window and peered outside. More were coming. He motioned for them to get down. Unlike Cedric's window, this one had no curtain or wood blocking the view from outside. The Hollow Reapers would be able to see them. Victor planted himself against the wall as a Hollow Reaper passed them by with a growl.

Across the room, Cedric wasn't having much luck. What used to be six Hollow Reapers had now turned into 30 and they were all over the place, covering the street. One large Hollow Reaper passed in front of the window and sniffed the air. He sniffed again and turned their way. It moved closer. It sniffed the curtain and snarled. To keep it from coming inside, Cedric reached through the window and threw it backwards into the crowd.

The action caused several Hollow Reapers to turn. They started coming closer.

Cedric stepped back. "We have to get out of here. Now."

Linnette looked worried. "What? Why?"

A hand reached through the window and tried to grab Cedric. Several more joined in the attack. Cedric shoved them back before they could come inside. A Hollow Reaper started to climb through the other window causing Linnette to scream in surprise. Victor came out of hiding and punched the Hollow Reaper back outside. Its shoulder shattered from the punch but even that wasn't enough to stop it. The Hollow Reapers started coming closer, surrounding the building.

Cedric shoved the attacking Hollow Reapers out the window and jumped back to prepare for the next round. He looked over his shoulder at the boy laying still on the ground behind him. "Wake Ichigo."

Linnette looked down at the boy still sleeping beside her feet. He hadn't woken up even with all the noise going on around them.

"We're getting out of here now."

Roars filled the room as Hollow Reapers from all sides started pouring in through the windows, pilling on top of each other. The boarded up window started to creak and moan as Hollow Reaper began pushing against the wood. Victor started piling crates in front of the windows to keep them out and buy time. Cedric used his own body as a blockade, trying to keep them from coming in. This was a losing battle. There were too many. They had to get out fast.

Linnette threw the blankets off of Ichigo and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. "Ichigo. Ichigo, wake up!" He didn't move. He didn't even stir. "Ichigo?" Fearing that he may be dead, she moved closer to hear his heartbeat. It was pumping as it should be. His breathing was rhythmic and shallow. Was he really asleep? She shook him again but he didn't respond.

The front door began to crack, the Hollow Reapers pounding on the other side. Cedric turned away from the Hollow Reapers coming in from the window to look. The door was locked, buying them some time, but not much. "We have to go. Linnette." He turned his head the other way to look at her.

She was on the ground holding Ichigo's head in her lap. "It's Ichigo. I can't wake him up!"

"What?" The others looked frightened. "Is he breathing?"

"Yes, but…" She gave him another shake. "He won't move! What do I do?"

This was troubling. If Ichigo didn't respond, they would have to leave him behind. But if Linnette wanted Ichigo with them and still saw him as a valued friend, they may not be able to do that. He may have been in some sort of coma.

Screeching brought Cedric's attention back to the window. The attack was getting more desperate and violent. The enemy began to claw at his face, snapping at his body. He couldn't hold them back much longer. He looked at Kira who had drawn his weapon, getting ready to defend them if any were to enter the building. "Hey!"

Kira jumped, looking at the large man by the window. "Y- yes?"

He looked at Ichigo. "Can we move him?"

"Wha..?"

"Can we move him?" he repeated, using his chin to point at Ichigo.

"Ah…" Kira swallowed, trying to keep his panic and confusion in check. "Y- yes. Yes, we can move him now."

Cedric looked back at the monsters getting in through the window. "Alright." Throwing himself forward, he managed to shove them all back outside.

Victor leapt away from the window, knowing it was pointless now. He looked at the door, bending and groaning. Within a few short seconds, he had devised a plan. "We're making a run for it. This is our only way out." He looked over at Cedric. "Ready, Cedric?"

They had an unspoken bond which seemed to allow the other man to understand what his partner wanted without hearing it put into words. He nodded. "Understood."

He nodded back and looked back at the others. "Get behind me and get ready to run."

"What..?" Rukia wasn't sure what madness he had thought up, but there was no way Victor would ever put Linnette into danger so whatever he was planning must have been the right move.

Cedric moved away from the window and bent down where Linnette was kneeling. In one swift motion, he picked up Ichigo's body and threw him over his shoulder like a sack. He pulled Linnette to her feet. "Can you run?"

She nodded, still deeply worried about Ichigo.

He looked at Rukia and Kira. "Look after her."

They both nodded.

The Hollow Reapers started to come in through the windows again without the men there to prevent it.

"Here we go. Run fast." Victor bent his knees and leaned forward with his head. He crossed both arms in front of his head and ran forward into the door, knocking it and the Hollow Reapers behind it through the air. He kept going, plowing through them all and clearing a path.

Everyone followed after him, running as fast as they could. They stopped in the center of the street, staring open mouthed at what was around them. Hollow Reapers were everywhere. They filled the streets, packed together in one massive herd. Some were resting on rooftops, looking down at them like birds of prey. There was no way around them. They were trapped. They were trapped in the building, too, but at least in there they had some bit of protection with the four walls surrounding them, giving the group some distance.

From left to right, their passages were blocked. There was no way around them.

"We're done for…"

Kira looked at his Zanpakuto, his frightened face reflected back at him. He gripped it tightly. "I'll draw them off."

Rukia looked at him. "You're crazy. There's like a hundred of them! You'll never make it out unscathed!"

"I'm willing to risk it. Besides, this way you guys have a chance." He looked from Rukia to Ichigo, still unconscious over Cedric's shoulder and Linnette standing behind them looking frightened. He had to make sure they made it out safely, or at least given a fighting chance. "I'll take them this way. Hopefully I'll be able to distract a few of them while you guys go somewhere else. I'll give you guys a chance at least."

Rukia grabbed his sleeve, giving him a pleading look. They needed him. They couldn't lose another.

"Don't wait for me. I'll find you guys again if I make it out."

"Lieutenant Kira…"

He pulled his sleeve out of her grasp. "If you guys find a cure, it doesn't make a difference, right? I'll be cured and so will everyone else. I'll be fine."

"Then why don't I make myself the bait?" Rukia asked.

Kira positioned his sword, getting ready. "You guys have made more progress than anyone else. I have to make sure you guys make it out ok. Don't sell yourself short, Rukia. You are valuable."

"And so are you, so don't-"

"I'll catch up to you guys. Just get away!" Kira dashed forward with his Zanpakuto raised. "Come on! Over here! Who wants some?"

Hollow Reapers turned and followed after him. He ran into the crowd, kicked off the ground and leapt from one wall to the next, keeping out of their reach. The Hollow Reapers pursued him, snarling viciously.

Cedric grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her down a street with few Hollow Reapers. "Let's go."

They ran forward, making a hasty charge into the crowd. Cedric went first, kicking them aside. Linnette and Rukia followed behind him, keeping close. Ichigo still wasn't moving. Cedric broke free and into a courtyard. Rukia used her sword to freeze the entrance, keeping the attackers at bay.

Cedric looked in all directions. This area seemed safe enough. Something white dropped from above and landed in front of them. It was Victor. He was unharmed. Linnette ran forward and hugged him.

"Victor, Kira led them away from us! You have to go after him! Please!"

He looked from her to the others. "Which way did he go?"

Rukia pointed. "That way. But he changed directions a lot. I can't say for sure."

He nodded. "We'll go around and keep out of that street." He took Linnette's hand and pulled her away. The others followed.

They weren't traveling very long before Rukia told them to stop. Victor halted.

"What is it?"

She pointed to a tall building three streets away. There was movement inside one of the windows. People, healthy people were looking out into the street and hiding themselves.

"There are survivors inside!" Rukia looked at the others. "There are people inside that building."

The men looked from one another. "What do you want us to do about it?"

"We can bring them into the sewer with us," said Linnette. "We can save them and help them out. Can't we, Victor?"

He looked from her to the building. "Do you really want me to?"

"Yes!"

"We can go after Kira ourselves and you can try to fetch those people," suggested Rukia. "What do you think?"

Truthfully, he would much rather leave the people behind and take Linnette to safety. But with his kind of speed, he could make it there and back again in a matter of seconds. Minutes with people with him. He looked down at Linnette. "If you're sure. Do you really want me to help those people?"

"Yes." She nodded her head, taking his hand. "Please tell them that we can help. We knew there must be others. They need help. Please, Victor."

He sighed wearily. "Very well, as you wish." He kissed her forehead and looked at Rukia. "Protect her in my stead."

She nodded. "You have my word."

He nodded back and hurried off toward the building pointed out to him.

Cedric tugged on Linnette's hand. "This way, dear." Still carrying Ichigo's body, Cedric led them on the path Victor was moments ago. He was hoping this wouldn't be another wild goose chase.

As they traveled, they made it to another yard made of stone. It was nice and open, perfect for training or a festival. A few Hollow Reapers followed them inside and got ready to attack.

Cedric looked down at Linnette. "Would you care to sing them into submission?"

She flinched, looking up at him. He was giving her an approving nod, but her main concern was not for his approval. Her main concern was Ichigo. The last time she sang, he didn't come back right away. What if this time he didn't come back at all? What if this Ichigo was gone forever? Besides, Ichigo was still unconscious. What if she damaged him further by singing? She didn't want to risk it. Her song would have to wait. She didn't want to use it now with Ichigo so close.

The Hollow Reapers were coming closer. Cedric couldn't fight them with Ichigo on his shoulder and protect the girls at the same time.

Why wasn't he waking up?

* * *

><p>"I'll… forget..?"<p>

Ichigo's Hollow looked so bewildered. He stood unusually still and kept his eyes down, looking at Ichigo's knees.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, confirming the truth. "Just like before. When you're separated from Linnette for an extended period, you forget all about her. So you don't have to worry about feeling this way forever. It'll be over soon."

His Hollow looked up, his bewildered expressed replaced with defiance. "Maybe I don't want to forget!"

"Huh?"

Seeing how confused he was and not sure how to deal with these strange new emotions, Ichigo thought that he would be relieved. Instead, he looked like a child desperate to get his favorite toy back.

"Maybe it is confusing. Maybe all these things I'm feeling are making me act strangely. Making me feel and think things I never have before… But that doesn't mean that I want to forget her!"

Ichigo blinked. "Then… you actually do care about her?"

"Of course I do!" he barked. "Her song is valuable! It means something to me! It's my ticket out of here and taking this body for my own and not worrying about you taking it back before I've had my fun."

Now that sounded more like his Hollow. Cruel and selfish. "So you only care about her for her voice because it sets you free?"

He calmed somewhat. "Free in more ways than one." His cruel smile was back on his face, only this time it held something that made it look more genuine than usual. "She brought it up, too. And I told her that I love her song not just because it gives me control, but in that it makes me feel good inside. It puts me at ease and makes me feel…"

He put a hand to his chest where his heart would be.

"I can't really put it into words, but it feels nice. It's like everything in my life has been resolved. All my pain and worry taken away, my thirst quenched, my hunger satisfied. Everything is at peace. All my needs are taken care of. And it makes me feel happy. Like eating your favorite food, watching your favorite show or listening to your favorite song. It's welcoming and satisfies you. And… I don't know. The best way I can describe it is it's like a drug. Some wonderful drug you can't get enough of and you're willing to do anything for another taste of it."

Ichigo knew how desperate his Hollow was for another taste of her song. It was for reasons like this that made it so hard to tell where her song's effects began and where they ended. Was he obedient to her because he wanted to hear more of her song and would receive it as a reward, or was it because her song compelled him to do it? He was never certain of the answer. All he knew was his Hollow reacted to her voice and would do anything she asked. When she sang, all Hollows loved her and fell at her feet like loyal puppies. To them, she was more than a goddess. She was their queen and could not disobey her wishes or do anything to cause her pain. No Hollow could stand that. The ultimate punishment for them wasn't death but to live with the knowledge that they had upset her. There was no pain like being disappointed with.

Whether it was the song's effect or not, all Ichigo knew was that Linnette had caused his Hollow to feel things he had never felt before. It brought him a sense of humility, though he had yet to discover it. Hearing her tell him that he mattered and that she cared about him was by far the most confusing thing that had ever happened to him. He had never felt such a sense of compassion, joy, shock, surprise, fear, worry and confusion before in his entire life. No one had ever told him that he was loved, not even Ichigo himself. The closest thing Ichigo had ever done to show him any kind of compassion was saving him from Zangetsu, telling him that whether he liked it or not, his Hollow was a part of who he was and would live with him inside even knowing what he was.

On top of all that, Linnette was the only one to recognize them as individuals sharing a body, making them one person but two different people. She understood the unusual position Ichigo and his Hollow were in. It truly seemed like she understood him on a level no one ever had before. Not even Ichigo seemed to understand that they were the same person and two different people. If he did, he never mentioned it. Not having a name made it difficult for him to have his own individuality and identity. He knew he was different, but at the same time he knew that he was a part of Ichigo. The two consciousnesses were constantly fighting for dominance in the same vessel.

That little girl actually understood that about them. Knowing this, she could never hate one while loving the other. They were two halves of the same coin. To hate the Hollow was to hate Ichigo as well. That was her logic. They were different and the same.

Ichigo looked at his Hollow and came closer. Hearing his footsteps, the other looked up, surprised. Unsure of what was going to happen next, he tensed up, ready to fight if need be. That was how he dealt with things. Screw talking it out. He was a fighter. That was the only thing that made sense to him. It was instinct. Ichigo stopped in front of him.

"Hm?"

Ichigo looked into his eyes, showing no emotion himself as he stared into those eyes. "I get it."

"What?"

"I understand. That's all."

His Hollow looked perturbed. "Don't act like you understand me. You don't know the first thing about…" He stopped, looking at Ichigo's eyes. Though his face held no emotion, his eyes told him everything he was thinking and feeling.

"It's instinct, isn't it?"

He blinked.

"Isn't it?"

He stood more lax and turned his head to the side slightly to look at Ichigo sideways. He scoffed, smile back on his face. "Heh. You're finally getting it, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Instinct. Sometimes you can't explain it another way. That's just how it is. I don't have to know what it's like. How you feel and think and us…"

His Hollow stopped him there. "Don't get all philosophical, King. You're gonna screw it all up. Just leave it at that."

He agreed. "Yeah." He didn't have to justify it or explain it. He didn't have to say anymore than that. They understood each other on their own level. Beyond a need for words.

His Hollow seemed to be feeling more like his old self again. He didn't have to understand instinct. He just had to live with it and know that's what it was that caused him to feel and act a certain way.

"You're not as dumb as you look, your Majesty." His Hollow returned to his former perch and sat down looking up at the clouds over head. Most were still grey, but several had changed to a pure white. The breeze tickled his neck and face, pointing his chin in its direction. "Although…"

"Hm?"

He turned his white head to look at him sideways again. "As a King, you need to defend your princess… you know? And if you can't handle it…" he spread his lips, showing him his white teeth in a wicked, chilling grin. "You're noble steed will have to ride off into the sunset with her instead."

Ichigo had plenty of reasons to protect Linnette. Her family would kill him if anything happened while she was in his care. That was a big one. She was a child who wasn't strong enough to protect herself. That was another. They needed her song. His Hollow wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her was another. Mostly, Ichigo wanted to protect her because somewhere along the way, they had indeed become friends. He wanted to protect his friends.

He nodded to his Hollow. "You don't have to worry about that."

The white grin didn't fade as he cocked his head to the other side. "Do I?"

Screaming forced Ichigo's eyes open. Brought out of his inner world, Ichigo looked wildly around, trying to makes sense of where he was. Cedric was holding him. Linnette was clinging to his shirt, cowering in fear. A loud clang caused him to turn around and see Rukia going toe-to-toe with a Hollow Reaper. It was trying to attack the group.

How long had he been out of it? What happened? How did they get in this situation?

Rukia was knocked back, her sword leaving her hand. As she lay on the ground, the Hollow Reaper pounced. She scuttled back, trying to keep out of its reach.

Grabbing his sword in one hand, Ichigo pushed off of Cedric's shoulder and slashed at the attacking Hollow Reaper, sending it back several feet. He stood in front of them, sword at the ready.

"Ichigo!"

He turned around. Linnette was happy to see him on his feet again and Rukia was getting to her feet, picking up her fallen sword.

"You were really sleeping." Rukia's comment was both derogatory and complimentary.

Ichigo turned his head. "I wasn't sleeping! I was…" He held up his sword. A Hollow Reaper landed on the blade and Ichigo swung his sword like a bat, sending it flying over the wall to the next street. "Forget it! Never mind!"

A second Hollow Reaper took its place and attacked. Ichigo blocked its path with his sword and tried to guide it away with a brush of the blade. It tried to climb over it but was sent back away. It snarled and tried the same attack again. This time Cedric picked up the slack and grabbed it around the neck, hoisting it up and then throwing it away in the same direction as the other.

Ichigo scanned to see if there were anymore of them. His stomach growled and his insides hurt. Bad idea to go without food when it came to exerting energy like this. Hopefully they would find food soon.

"Miss me?"

The words of a pale-skinned man rained down on them from the roof above. Veneno and once again chose to make his appearance from a rooftop. Suddenly, he flashed away and reappeared on the shingled roof of the walls separating them from the street. He crossed his legs casually with a smile.

"So how's by you?"

Ichigo turned his sword and pointed it directly at the Arrancar. "Quite showing up like that! Learn some new tricks!"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the classic. I'm consistent, at least you can say that. I have good showmanship."

"You're consistently annoying as hell! Just die already!"

Keeping his hips straight, Veneno turned his upper body away and held his hand to his forehead dramatically. "Oh, how cruel! Where are your manners, Ichigo? Then again, what should I expect from a guy who won't even except a friendship when it's just handed it him? So rude."

"I'm in no mood!" Ichigo snapped.

Veneno's maniac smile spread. "Testy today, aren't we? What crawled up your ass?"

In a flash, Veneno was in front of Ichigo, their noses mere inches apart. He was much faster than before.

"Let's chitchat."

Ichigo swung his blade. Veneno was gone.

He reappeared on the roof above them, balancing on the edge, his arms stretched out as if he were tightrope walking. He clicked his heels together and turned on his toes, body now facing them. With both hands on the hips of his white pants, Veneno's eyes appraised his surroundings. He paid no attention to the others below. He was either cocky or knew they wouldn't make a move.

"Whatever shall we do?"

Veneno's eyes wandered as he held a finger to his cheek. Then, as if he suddenly remembered something, he clasped his hands together.

"Oh, I know! I'll provide a little entertainment for you all so I can speak to Ichigo privately. How considerate am I?"

With a snap of his fingers, Hollow Reapers began to flood the passages leading to the yard they were in. Heeding their master's commends, they charged forward toward Cedric and the girls. Keeping her sword in front of her, Rukia moved Linnette behind her body for protection. Cedric flexed his arms and got ready to strike.

"Now then…" Veneno was in Ichigo's face again. "Let's talk."

Before Ichigo could make a move, the first blow was struck. The punch sent Ichigo backwards several feet. The moment his eyes adjusted, he came back swinging. Veneno hopped from one place to another, keeping out of his reach. They carried their fight away from the group and to the opposite side of the yard. Veneno chose the high ground.

"Come on, come on! Is that all you got? Show me what you can do!"

Ichigo followed him up the wall and swung at his head. He was a clone. Killing him made no difference. Veneno bend down to avoid the attack and threw something Ichigo's direction. Ichigo bent his spine backwards, avoiding a knife soaring his way. More knives. Veneno must have stolen these from the kitchen somewhere. These looked like knives used in cooking.

Ichigo cried out as something sharp pierced his leg. Looking down, he saw Veneno with another knife in his hand, sending it deep into his left leg. Ichigo, putting pressure on his injured leg, kicked Veneno in the face with the other. Veneno was sent tumbling off the roof. Ichigo pulled the knife out of his leg and started after him.

Veneno had more. These weren't his only knives. He threw three more Ichigo's direction, two of which he managed to miss. The third sank into his right shoulder, drawing blood. Ichigo threw the other knife back at him and swung his sword in the knife's shadow. Veneno couldn't dodge both so he took the knife in the palm of his left hand and avoided the sword's thrust. Ichigo swung again. Veneno easily bent his body sideways to avoid the downward swing of his blade, which barely slid through his hair. Ducking down, Veneno scissor-kicked Ichigo's legs, dropping him to the ground.

Laying one leg under Ichigo's body while keeping the other over him, Veneno managed to hold Ichigo in place. He couldn't swing his sword like this. Veneno started to put pressure on Ichigo's hips with his legs. His bones began to crack. Ichigo tensed up under the pressure. If he moved either way, his pelvis would be shattered. Taking his Zanpakuto in one hand, he swung it across his body and over Veneno's. To escape the attack, Veneno pulled away from Ichigo and rolled to his left. The tip of the sword scrapped the stone ground, missing its target. Ichigo wasn't trying to hit Veneno, just get him to loosen his grip.

As soon as he tried to get up, Veneno was upon him again. He pined Ichigo down with his legs, grapping his arm and pulling it into his body with both hands and then leaning away. This was now a wrestling match. Ichigo couldn't escape the standard move but found another way to counter it. Using his flexibility, Ichigo threw his leg high off the ground in a kick, nailing Veneno in the side of his head. He yelped, but didn't let go. Ichigo performed the move again, this time getting Veneno to loosen his grip. He took his chance and pulled free, punching Veneno in the face.

Veneno rolled backwards and pushed himself up on his hands in a back-spring. He landed a few feet away, glaring at his worthy opponent. "Not bad, I have to say. Now try this!" He opened his mouth wide and unleashed a yellow and silver cero. The blast soared over Ichigo's head, taking out the wall behind him. A knife flew towards Ichigo's face and he deflected it with the edge of his blade. Another one came his way. It sank into his thigh, tearing through muscle. He ripped it hurriedly out if his leg and threw it back to him. Veneno dodged. Ichigo rolled his torso back before another attack could come while rotating the handle of knife he had deflected earlier to an underhand grip. He waited for Veneno to come his way and then plunged the blade into his flank.

As Veneno cried out, he took another swipe at Ichigo with the back of his closed fist. Ichigo fell forward to escape then cartwheeled away from the Arrancar, avoiding the next strike with the same hand. Veneno turned his body, pulling out the knife and glaring at Ichigo again.

"You're good, I'll give you that." He smiled. "But I'm holding back!" He threw the knife.

Ichigo deflected it. No sooner had he done so did he find Veneno in his face again. The last thing he saw before total darkness was his knuckles planting themselves between his eyes. He was sent flying backwards into the rubble from the cero blast and landing among the ruins on his back. Ichigo kicked a piece of wall away with his foot and struggled up. He suddenly felt really dizzy. Using his sword to steady himself, Ichigo struggled away from the debris. He couldn't get the ground to stop spinning on him. He looked up and saw Veneno flying towards him. He sent Ichigo back into the fallen wall with another punch to the face.

Ichigo didn't get up this time.

Veneno reached into the pile of wall fragments and picked Ichigo up by the collar, lifting him to eye level. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Am I too tough for you to handle?"

His head was still spinning. His stomach twisted into a knot and let out a growl.

Veneno looked down at his gut and smirked. "Aww… Are you hungry? Is that it?"

Ichigo wanted his stomach to stop this instant. But it only growled louder, demanding attention.

"Ha ha! Not good to be fighting on an empty stomach, is it?" Veneno dragged Ichigo away from the rubble. "So that's why you're so pathetic. You're running on empty. Now it all makes sense."

"No…" Ichigo breathed. "What's pathetic… is you letting me get so close to you like this." He turned his sword over in his hand and drew it up across Veneno's body, cutting him diagonally.

"Uwagh!" Veneno dropped him and stumbled back. "Bastard!"

Ichigo got to his feet, refusing to show him any weakness and walked closer. He didn't allow the distance between them to grow. The ground felt like it was pushing up against the soles of his feet with every step he took. Ichigo picked up one of his fallen knives and threw it at the Arrancar who tossed one of his own, each nicking the other. The deflected blades were knocked off course and whizzed by Ichigo's face before stopping in the wall behind him.

Veneno's white clothes were stained red with blood. The only thing keeping more from spilling out was his hand thrown over the open wound. The cut was deep. The wound stretched from Veneno's left hip to his right shoulder. "Ichigo Kurosaki…" His menacing growl burned with hatred and jealousy. Ichigo was doing better than he thought he would be capable of. His eyes targeted Ichigo and he opened his mouth to unleash another cero attack.

Ichigo ran to the right and got ready to slice into him again with his Zanpakuto. Despite the wound, Veneno lowered himself and came Ichigo's way, both arms spread out wide like a pair of wings. The two met in the center of the yard and exchanged attacks. Ichigo's blade scrapped Veneno's hip while Veneno's arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo. Ichigo flashed away in time before Veneno could close him in.

That flash felt like it was the only one he would be able to do. His body felt heavy. He was getting weaker the longer the battle went on. His dizziness came and went. He couldn't think straight. His stomach growled again. He needed to eat something soon before he passed out. All this blood loss wasn't helping, either. He had to end it soon. But Veneno wouldn't go down not matter what he tried to do.

Veneno came at him again in another attack, trying to tackle Ichigo to the ground. The teen met him head-on and began to brawl. Punches and kicks landed here and there in a flurry of blows. Somehow he managed to get behind the Arrancar and grabbed him by both arms. As he came up behind him, Ichigo, keeping a firm grip on his arms, stomped on Veneno's back. A loud pop told him that he tore one out of its socket. Veneno turned and leaned into Ichigo, forcing him back. Ichigo maintained his stance, blood spraying from his open wounds. The dizziness had returned. He released one of Veneno's arms in order to grab his sword again.

He wasn't giving up. Veneno pushed rather than pulling, knocking him off balance. Ichigo fell backwards, Veneno leaning into him. The next thing he knew, Veneno was sitting on his chest, another knife sliding out of his sleeve. "Got you."

Ichigo couldn't move. Veneno was too heavy. On his back, what could he do?

Taking a page from his Hollow's book, Ichigo pulled his Zanpakuto in close by the cloth wrapped around its hilt and swung it around like a lasso. The blade hit Veneno in the back of his head. He was sent screaming to the ground, holding his bleeding skull on both hands.

Rolling to his feet, Ichigo straightened up and moved behind Veneno, raising his sword high. In a flash, Veneno was gone. Ichigo turned. He knew where he was going to be. Sticking out his sword, Ichigo did a half rotation and cut deep into Veneno as he came zooming by his blind spot. Losing his footing, Veneno slid on the ground and came to a stop in a puddle of his own blood. He rolled onto his knees, shooting daggers at Ichigo.

"Damn you…"

He held his sword out, ready.

In a flash, Cedric appeared behind Ichigo to back him up. The Hollow Reapers must have been taken care of. Rukia and Linnette came jogging over next.

Outnumbered and heavily injured, Veneno struggled to his feet and shot them all dirty looks. "Looks like I've over stayed my welcome." He walked slowly past Ichigo, the teen keeping the tip of his sword pointed at his body. There was no way he could win now and Veneno knew that. "I'll take my leave. But I assure you, we will meet again."

Blood started to drip from Veneno's mouth. He wasn't going to last long anyway. His injuries were too great. Without rest or treatment, he would die if these people didn't kill him first.

Giving Ichigo a bloody smile, Veneno leapt onto the roof behind him and flashed away. He fled.

Ichigo kept his sword out and pointed in that direction just in case. He wanted to go after him. He wanted to kill him.

His vision went blurry.

The street tilted and his head began to spin. So dizzy. Ichigo dropped the sword in his hands and toppled over. Before he hit the ground, someone caught him from behind. Cedric held in in his arms like a fragile piece of glasswork.

"Ichigo?"

He opened his eyes. Cedric's face stopped spinning after a few moments.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Ichigo, are you ok? What happened?" Rukia was at his side looking into his eyes.

"You're hurt..!" Linnette's worried voice was close though he couldn't see her.

Ichigo struggled to turn his body while Cedric's strong arms held him tightly. "This is nothing. I'm ok."

Without Kira here with them, Linnette feared that Ichigo was in danger of dying. They assured her that this wasn't the case.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Ichigo answered. "I just got a little dizzy, that's all. Nothing to worry about. I'm alright."

His stomach growled loudly.

Ichigo shut his eyes hoping it wasn't as loud as he thought.

Rukia frowned. "Ichigo."

"Yeah?" He opened his eyes again.

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

He answered truthfully. "… A few days ago, I guess."

"You guess?" From the tone of her voice, Ichigo could tell she was angry with him. "Are you kidding me? You went days without food? What were you thinking?"

"Look, we didn't have a lot of food down there to begin with."

"Oh, so you starve yourself for our sakes. Is that it?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"I don't know! I didn't mean to-"

"We're in a state of emergency, Ichigo, and you decide to go on a hunger strike."

"Hey, I didn't-"

"What if you collapsed from hunger? You need to keep your strength up, you idiot! What if something were to happen to you? Do you like making me worry?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. Did she just confess that she was worried about him in her own way?

She looked at his wounds and deliberately slapped them with her open palm, making him wince. "And blood loss, too, I see. You know when people draw your blood, they tell you to eat, you know that? Not eating coupled with blood loss, exerting energy, fighting battles with Arrancars and running around the Seireitei… You must have a death wish. No wonder you got dizzy. I'm amazed you lasted this long without worse happening to you."

Ichigo turned away, muttering something into his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"I said sorry! Happy?"

Rukia smacked him in the back of the head. "Are you totally brain-dead or something? Of course I'm not happy! What if you died, you idiot?"

"Yeah, but I didn't. And hey, you just hit me! I'm injured!"

"This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you if you keep acting like a moron!" She turned away from him. "Idiot."

His stomach growled again. He nudged Cedric to let him down. The moment his feet touch the ground, his knees wobbled. It was like they were numb. He straightened up. "Well… if we find food, there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

She turned to him.

"So let's get back to finding something to eat. I'll eat something and everything should be fine. Will that make you shut up?"

He always knew how to get Rukia's blood boiling. She decided against fighting back. Especially when she watched how Ichigo was walking.

Each step was uneven and wobbly. Ichigo stumbled slightly and rested his shoulder against the wall. He straightened up. Everything was still spinning. More dizzy spells. Running his hand along the wall, Ichigo started walking again. Slowly.

Linnette walked alongside him, looking concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? You're walking kinda funny."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

His injured leg shook as he put weight on it. He stumbled. He caught himself before he could fall over. He dragged his fingertips along the wall, trying to walk a straight line. A moment later, he felt his feet leave earth and found himself once again in Cedric's arms.

"Wh- what the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

Cedric kept a firm hold on him.

"Just let Cedric carry you, Ichigo," said Rukia. "You're bound to fall over if he doesn't."

"I can walk fine on my own. I don't need to be carried."

Linnette went over, pulling on Cedric's arm to see Ichigo's face. "What if you fall and hurt yourself worse? You're bleeding a lot already."

"She's right, Ichigo," added Rukia. "You need to save your strength and keep yourself from losing anymore blood. What if we're attacked again? You can't get away or fight back in your condition if you're weakened from walking around in that state. Besides, you'll slow us down. We can't wait for you to hobble to the end of the block. This way's much faster. Just let Cedric do his job."

"His..?" Ichigo looked down and saw Linnette's worried face. She was deeply concerned for him and his safety. Cedric was doing this for Linnette's sake. He was keeping her friend safe. He looked up the guardian's face and knew it to be the truth. If he kept going like this his body would give out and then he'd be useless. He had to give up. Just this once. "Ok, fine."

Cedric nodded and adjusted Ichigo in his arms, cradling him. Being held like a baby was pretty embarrassing, but he agreed to put aside his feelings for now. As demeaning as it may have been, it was for his own good. Like this he could rest. Cedric started walking. Rukia led the group and Linnette followed close behind, sandwiched between her and Cedric.

Ichigo started to relax and watched the buildings pass them by slowly. The breeze felt nice. It ruffled his hair and tickled his face. He looked over Cedric's arm at the street. Cedric was pretty tall. Ichigo felt so high off the ground. Or maybe it was his dizzy perception that made it look that way. His head felt heavy. He had to rest. Treating Cedric's chest as a pillow, he tilted his head to the side and rest his head against his larger body.

Cedric's heartbeat was steady and soothing. The heat Cedric gave off warmed Ichigo's body, putting him at ease. His body felt heavy. It felt good to have his legs dangle like this. He felt comfortable. The protective man carrying him was breathing rhythmically, his chest expanding slowly with each breath he took. Ichigo's eyes grew heavy. His heartbeat was like a lullaby. Everything was quiet and perfect.

He could rest easy and not have to worry for now. The pain in his stomach stopped. Ichigo relaxed fully and closed his eyes.

He could sleep. Just like this.

* * *

><p>Please review! ^-^<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

"I promise you, it's safe."

Victor had been trying to coax the people out of the room on the third floor of the building. From their meeting through the blocked door Victor found out that there were four people locked inside: three women and a male. They had been locked inside for the past two days after gathering as much food and water as possible before then. They truly believed that they were safer in there than out here. They wouldn't even open the door for him, no matter how much he tried to convince them that he was healthy and only trying to help them.

They refused to come out. Even after Victor promised to take them to safety. They believed their chances were better inside.

"There are others in the sewer…" Victor tried again in vain to convince them to come out. "Captain Unohana is there. And many others. Several people from Squad 4. We have food and water and medical supplies. The Hollow Reapers haven't made it there yet. It's safe. There are captains and lieutenants and many others like yourselves."

He had also learned through their encounter that the people inside were recently graduated and placed into Squads. They had only been living here and working under the title of Soul Reaper for little over a month. This was the first real catastrophe that they had witnessed in that time and were understandably frightened.

"How do we know you're not one of them trying to trick us?" the man's voice inside called from inside.

This was the second time he had been asked that by the same person in the last minute. This was getting tiresome. But Linnette asked him to bring them if he could. He had to keep trying. "Listen to me. Do I sound like them? I assure you, I'm healthy. I can't get this is any case." He said the last part quietly.

A conversation went on inside which Victor could barely hear through the wooden door.

"There are other survivors. It's safer with me."

"I don't believe you!" the man's voice shouted again.

"Who are you?" came a woman's voice. "Are you a seated officer?"

Victor could only guess what that meant. "No, I'm not."

"Did any of the captains send you here to find us?"

"… No."

The man's voice came again. "Are you even a Soul Reaper?"

"Idiot," said the woman. "He couldn't get in if he wasn't."

Victor had to be truthful. "I am not a Soul Reaper."

There was silence.

"Say again."

"I said I'm not a Soul Reaper."

Another conversation went on within.

He looked around the hallway. Several desks had been pushed out into the hall making it difficult to move around. They were put there no doubt for the Hollow Reapers, giving them extra time to escape if need be.

"If you're not a Soul Reaper then how the hell did you get here?"

Victor looked back at the door. "I was asked to come in order to help."

"Liar!" the man's voice came again. "You could be the reason for all this!"

"I had no part in that. Please open the door. Everything will be made clear if you come with me where it's safe."

"Don't open the door!" shouted the woman inside.

"Don't do it! Don't let him in," came another.

"He'll kill us or turn us into one of them!" claimed the third.

Victor was fed up with this. There was no reasoning with these people. There were so paranoid. "I promise you I will do no such thing."

"Don't listen to him! Keep it closed!"

There was growling coming from down the other end of the hall.

"Please quiet yourself," Victor called softly to them. "Your shouts are attracting them."

"No, you brought them here! This is your doing!"

"Leave us alone! Monster!"

Victor had never been called that before. He took some offence. "I'm only trying to help you."

"Lair!"

The growling grew louder.

"Is there no way I can change your minds?"

"We're not leaving no matter what you say! They can't get us in here!" They had barricaded the door, blocking it off, believing it would keep them out. "We're staying in here! We'll stay until everything is back to normal!"

He was wasting his time. These people didn't get it. How stubborn.

Hollow Reapers started to crowd the end of the hall, attracted to their shouting. They charged.

Victor looked back at the door. "Have it your way, then." He couldn't convince them to come. Their loss. He turned and fled the building, running the opposite way. The Hollow Reapers followed him. Victor made it to the end of the hall, turned and jumped out the window, landing smoothly on the ground below and kept running.

There was nothing stopping him from kicking open the door and pulling those people out and carrying them off. It was just easier to have them come of their own will. Besides, if that happened, they would be fighting him the whole way, making it even more difficult. If Linnette were to call for his assistance, he would have to leave them behind to help her. That would be problematic. Leaving them in the middle of nowhere where anything could happen. If she didn't call, then Victor would run into a problem if they ended up surrounded by attacking Hollow Reapers. There were four of them and one of him and he wasn't as heavily built as Cedric. His body was considerably smaller and thinner than Cedric's muscular build. He wouldn't be able to carry them all at once, especially if they were fighting him.

He had no choice but the leave them behind. Now he had to break the bad news to Linnette.

* * *

><p>Losing the Hollow Reapers was by far the hardest task he had ever had to do all week long. Kira was tougher than most people gave him credit for and cleaver to boot. But even someone as strong as him couldn't keep up this pace forever. His sides were aching. He couldn't keep running like this for much longer. But he just couldn't shake these last two Hollow Reapers on his tail. Unlike him, they didn't get tired.<p>

Taking a stand, Kira turned his Zanpakuto around and spun, cutting into the closest Hollow Reaper. His partner tried to attack from a different angle which was what Kira was afraid of. They could gang up on him after all. Praying that his reflexes could keep up, he turned and sliced into the second one. He cut him five times in the head, making it heavier and heavier until it was too heavy to lift and fell forward. The first Hollow Reaper tried attacking him again only to get cut several more times before falling forward, helpless.

Panting, Kira stumbled to the end of the street and then jumped onto a roof to catch his breath. He had to find the others and regroup. Or he could always return to the sewer where it was safe. He was torn. What to do?

He looked at the reflection of himself in his sword, thinking. He wanted to help them. And he wanted to help that girl as well. At first he didn't care either way about her. Just another person. But after spending time with her, getting to know her and seeing how she viewed the world with her innocent if not childish ways, he had grown to like her. He wasn't as fond of her as those two men but he liked her well enough to consider her a friend. Ichigo had a closer relationship to her than he did which was fine on its own. And unlike many people in the sewer didn't view her as valuable only because of her power. She was actually a good person and could be very likeable. Still, there were people who didn't feel that way.

He hoped she was ok. The only way to find that out for sure was to look for her himself. Maybe the others had made it out, too. Kira straightened his legs and started walking to the end of the roof and jumped down.

This street seemed safe enough. But as he turned, a shadow was cast across the wall in front of him. Another Hollow Reaper. He took out his sword to defend himself.

He lowered it.

"Hisagi…" His lips barely moved as he spoke the name aloud.

His friend was dragging himself towards him from another street. His body was covered with bite marks and scratches. But there was one injury on him that looked different from the others. He had a small cut on his right hand which was covered loosely by a bandage he fashioned himself. The wound wasn't fresh. Hisagi turned his way and growled.

Kira put two and two together quickly. "I see now." The reason why Hisagi kept his arm covered. Why he volunteered to go up on the surface to help Ichigo and Rukia. Why he sacrificed himself to protect them. Why he kept his distance from people. "You got cut, didn't you? And you were trying to hide it."

Hisagi moved closer with a snarl.

"You knew you were going to change. It was only a matter of time. That's why you left. You didn't want to be around us when it happened. I see now. I understand."

Hisagi growled again, dragging himself closer and closer. His movements were slow. He must have been in the early stages of the change. Blood from his wounds dripped down his body but he didn't seem to mind. Step by step, he came closer and closer.

"You never told anyone about that scratch. I don't blame you. After the way everyone reacted over Hanataro." Kira didn't move as Hisagi came closer to him. "I guess the reason why you waited so long to leave was because you wanted to spend as much time with us as possible. Is that right? Or am I just reaching? I know you knew you were injured. You even tried to treat yourself; hide it."

Hisagi threw himself forward and Kira stepped to the side, avoiding him. He turned and growled again.

"You were right there with me and it happened anyway. I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't help you. That I couldn't protect you. The way you did for me." He moved as Hisagi came at him again. "You came back for me and helped get me somewhere safe. You protected me, helped me. And I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry."

Hisagi came at him again. Growling like an animal, Hisagi tried to grab Kira and bite him. Once again Kira moved aside, walking in a circle around him. Hisagi hunched over and opened his mouth wide letting out a long moan.

Kira couldn't stand to see him like this. Not Hisagi. He didn't deserve to be like this. How could this have happened to him? In Kira's opinion, Hisagi was better than he was when it came to fighting and battling Hollows. Their places should have been reversed. It should have been him who got this, not Hisagi.

"Do you remember what we were talking about before I left the office with those papers right before all this happened?" He had no way of knowing if Hisagi to understand him or if there was a trace of him left inside. But it helped bring him a bit of comfort to speak to his friend when he was still moving about and looking at him. "Remember?"

Hisagi growled.

He had to get this off his chest. "We were talking about our Zanpakuto. I told you that even though I respected Wabisuke and cared about him and would use him to my full strength and get stronger, I still felt like it was useless when it came to being a lieutenant. Its power isn't really meant for combat. Which was why I was put in Squad 4 to begin with. They saw it as useless. A Zanpakuto that couldn't cut but only double weight… I could see their point. But yours. Your Zanpakuto is deadly. It was truly made for reaping lives. You said so yourself. Everyone knows that yours was made to bring you to lieutenant level. It's powerful."

Hisagi lunged at him again, missing.

"But you said that you didn't like it. That you were afraid of it. Knowing that it was meant to kill, you're afraid of it. It's power, it's shape, everything about its Shikai and everything in between. You don't like your Zanpakuto. But you also said that a man should fear his weapon, knowing what its capabilities are and what it's meant to do. A weapon kills, so not fearing it is foolish. But the thing is… I'm not afraid of mine. I know it can kill, but… I know it wasn't designed to be a killer. Not like yours. I like my Zanpakuto fine but sometimes… I wish it was more like yours. More deadly."

Hisagi growled and came at Kira again. As Kira moved aside, Hisagi tripped and fell onto the ground. He didn't get back up. He just continued to come after Kira on all fours now.

"But you told me that you can't always control your own weapon. That it's unpredictable. Mine is the opposite of yours. I can manage it with ease. And I like it."

Hisagi crawled closer to him.

"I confessed to you that I was certain that you were better than me. Remember that? I told you that I believed you are stronger than I am. I lack confidence. I'm not ashamed to admit it. Everyone knows it. I know what I must do and what I want to do and what I'm ordered to do. But I'm never sure which one to follow. I want to help protect my friends. But what if the order is to kill them or leave them behind? What do I follow? And my Zanpakuto's power… All these things built up to the point where I'm convinced that I'm worthless. Compared to you, I am weak and you are better than I am. You're stronger."

Hisagi crawled closer.

"But then you told me that you thought that you were weaker than I was. You said that you think you're weak. The fact that you fear your weapon where no one else seems to do so makes you weak. And you being sensitive and wanting to help people and loving and kind as you are… All those things made you a weak person. You look tough and scary but you're a big softy, you told me. You want to help people but you feel like you're not strong enough to do it. You said that, remember?"

He growled.

"You said that me being unsure and hesitant made me a good person. The fact that I'm not confident makes me strong in that instead of being cocky I'll listen to people more and learn that way. I can better myself by not being perfect and strong. I'm strong on my own. I said that I wanted to overcome it and change how I am… but you said that that was impossible. That I am the way I am because that's who I am. I can never change myself. I will always be me. And that's fine. Because I'm strong as I am. I don't need to change. But I want to."

Kira's hand balled into a fist. It was so tight, his nails started to cut into his palm.

"But then you told me that if I became the strongest there was and had no flaws then I would have nothing to work for. I would be a different man than I am now and you didn't want that for me. You like me as I am. Remember that? You said that right before I left. That's what you told me. You said that I was…"

Kira's chest felt tight. Hisagi came at him and Kira stepped over his reach. He watched as Hisagi wobbled like a newborn deer learning how to stand. He couldn't get up. Blood poured out of the wound on his shoulder.

"I know I'm not what you think I am. I'm not strong. I'm a weak, weak man. I know I am. We're friends now but…" He remembered that night many, many years ago. "Do you remember when we were at the academy? That night when we had to travel to the World of the Living and do business there. We were getting ready to leave when a Hollow attacked and killed that girl. You told us to leave, myself, Momo and Renji. You were going to handle it yourself, remember that?"

Hisagi stumbled around, no longer looking at him but concentrating on standing up again.

"I was leaving with Renji. You told us to go. I saw that you were in trouble but you told us to go so I was going. To tell the truth, I wanted to leave. I was scared. Even when I saw you hurt and fighting for your life, I wanted to run away and get to safety. What could we do as first-years? Momo turned back. She came back for you. The only reason I went back was because of her making the first move. If she hadn't done that I would have kept going. She turned back so I did."

His chest tightened.

"I would have let you die."

Hisagi stumbled to his feet, turning to look at him.

"And I'm sorry for that. I was just so scared and wanted to get away. I wanted to do as you told us, but Momo went back to help you so I followed. It was a twist of fate, I guess. I wouldn't have gone back otherwise, I think. You would be dead."

Hisagi growled.

"But we became friends, didn't we? And both of us made lieutenant. I…" He bit his lip as his vision started to blur. "I didn't think I deserved it. You told me that I did. And over the years I started to earn my title. I got better and stronger. And I have gone back for you without anyone making the first move and without having to be told."

Hisagi came closer.

"But when I think of that night… It's times like that that I believe I don't deserve to be here where I am now. I believe that night was proof that I'm weak. Only thinking of myself and being so scared. I know I was only a student and inexperienced but still. Momo was smaller than us and younger and she went back first."

He blinked a few times to get his vision to clear up. Hisagi was standing in front of him growling.

"And then you went back for me this time. In the office. I know it was by chance, but the point is you found me and brought me back with you. And in doing so, you got hurt."

He looked down at the cut on Hisagi's hand.

"I couldn't help you. Once again I was weak and couldn't protect you. You protected me and you saved me and what did I do? I got you reduced to this."

Drool hung down from Hisagi's lower lip. He snarled.

"I'm sorry. I should have done something. I'm sorry you had to became this. I'm sorry this was your fate. Your punishment for helping me. It should have been me who got this, not you."

Hisagi moved closer.

"But I promise you…" Kira's eyes no longer held sadness but determination. "I promise I'll help you. I'll find Ichigo and the others. I'll help them take down that Arrancar and cure you. I promise I'll help them find a cure and I promise I'll get you back to normal. I won't let you stay this way forever. You'll be back to normal. I promise. So until that happens I'll have to stay strong and make sure I survive long enough until that happens. I won't let them take me down. I won't let this be our fate. I will help you. I promise I will."

Hisagi started to charge at him with his mouth wide open.

Kira tensed up, placing his sword in front of his body. "I'll help you, Hisagi. I promise. I'm just sorry I let this happen to you. I'm sorry."

As Hisagi charged forward, something strange happened. He suddenly made a sharp turn into the wall. Kira blinked. Hisagi peeled himself off the wall then backed up, looking at Kira. He growled and took a step forward to attack only to throw himself into the wall again.

"… Hisagi..?"

He repeatedly smashed his head into the wall, growling and whimpering in pain. He turned away and tried to attack Kira again. At the last second, he pulled himself down and tasted the dirt. Every time he tried to get back up, he would pull himself back down.

Kira couldn't understand what was happening. What was Hisagi doing?

As he lifted his head, Kira saw one of his eyes was fluctuating between dark grey to gold. He was fighting back. The virus was still in the process of taking over. He had only a few seconds left to maintain what little sanity he had left. He didn't want to hurt Kira. This wasn't the way he wanted to be. He was too gentle a person to want to kill. He couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend, but the virus was making him want it. He had to resist. The impulses were too great. He was becoming just as unpredictable as his Zanpakuto. He forced himself to bite the ground to keep himself from getting up. He was running out of time.

Kira looked at him with pity. This isn't the way he wanted to be. He didn't want to hurt him. He was fighting back as hard as he could buying Kira some time. He bit his lip. Maybe, just maybe, he heard him after all.

"Thank you."

Kira turned and ran down the street as Hisagi slammed his head into the ground repeatedly. A tear rolled down Hisagi's face, but not from the pain.

He wanted to come back.

* * *

><p>They had to get food. That was their top priority right now. Linnette hadn't eaten since last night and neither had Rukia. Ichigo hadn't eaten for at least three full days and was weak because of it. Cedric was the strongest among them and until they got food, he had to assume that the others couldn't protect themselves. Ichigo himself had finally collapsed due to hunger and blood loss. At the moment, he was sleeping comfortably in Cedric's arms. At first he was just dozing, but the gentle rocking and steady pace Cedric was going in lulled him into a sounder slumber. It was unclear to him if Ichigo had truly fallen asleep or if he had passed out from hunger on top of everything else. His body had gone through a bit of punishment which Ichigo claimed was no big deal and normal for him. Which may have been true, but even so.<p>

Rukia found a safe path to one of the tall buildings. They started up the tall flight of stairs. With every step he took, Cedric worried that Ichigo would be jostled awake. But even with his rocking, the boy did not awaken. Keeping one arm under Ichigo's legs and the other under his back just below his shoulders, Cedric continued up the stairs.

Once at the top, Rukia gave a quick look around before opening the door. She threw out her arm to stop them. Cedric halted and Ichigo stirred slightly. Cedric hoped he wouldn't make a sound just in case there was a Hollow Reaper around the corner. When he didn't he was relieved. There were no Hollow Reapers on that floor. Rukia led them up the stairs to the second level, peering around the corner. It was safe. She waved them over to a room with open doors.

The room turned out to be a kitchen. It was smaller than the other they had seen but this one seemed to hold a lot of food and water. Rukia closed the door once everyone was safely inside. She and Linnette investigated while Cedric continued to hold Ichigo. A lot of food remained undamaged and relatively fresh. They decided to have a picnic right there on the floor, getting the first pick of the food before taking the rest back to the others. Linnette grabbed a large cloth and spread it out over the floor like a tarp while Rukia gathered up some food. She laid it out over the cloth and Linnette sat down right away to eat. Some of the bread was a little hard but it had no mold on it so it was safe to eat. The fruits and vegetables were fine as well. Rukia managed to find some leftover rice and some cooked fish. It smelled safe to eat so she brought it to the tarp.

Linnette couldn't wait and took the first bite of food. "Mmm!" She looked up from her cheese sandwich at Rukia. "It's good, Rukia. Eat up."

She was looking at the boy in Cedric's arms. "We should wake him up to eat."

Linnette turned her head. "Is he sleeping?"

"Or passed out from hunger."

Cedric readjusted Ichigo, slipping his hand out from under his legs and grabbing his shoulder, standing him up. His head fell forward, still not awake yet. "Ichigo. Ichigo."

Feeling his feet touch the ground and his head hanging forward, Ichigo started to wake up. He felt Cedric's hard grip on his shoulders and opened his eyes. He blinked.

"Time to eat."

"Hm?" Cedric turned him around and sat him down on the tarp beside the girls. His eyes widened hungrily at the sight before him. He swallowed. His stomach growled loudly.

"Go a-" Linnette started.

Ichigo grabbed a tomato and shoved it in his mouth.

"-head."

He couldn't get it in fast enough. Worried that he would choke, Rukia snatched the food away from him. "Slowly, Ichigo! Pace yourself."

He glared at her while chewing what was left in his mouth. He swallowed. "Whatever."

She handed him a banana. "Here. Slowly."

"I know, I know." He ate more slowly. When he did, she gave him back the food she snatched away.

While they ate, Cedric wandered around the room, looking at everything on the shelves and tables. Little food remained salvageable. A lot of it had spoiled already. The raw meat they couldn't take back with them, having no way to cook it. However, there was nothing from stopping him from cooking and bringing that back.

Just as the idea popped into his head, the door opened. Ichigo reached for his sword which wasn't there. Cedric still carried it on his back. It was unnecessary. The intruder was Victor. He closed the door once he was inside and blocked it off with a table nearby.

"Hello."

Linnette smiled, happy to see him safe. However, that smile went away when she saw that he was here alone. "Did you see the people in that room?"

"I did."

"Where are they?"

"Still in the room. They refused to come."

"What? But why? Did you explain that it was safe?"

Victor walked over to the pile of food, looking everything over. "I did, but they still refused. They believe that they're safer there than with us. They're inexperienced Soul Reapers. They just graduated and are frightened. They refuse to come out. They saw me as a threat as well. Wouldn't even open the door."

Linnette looked disappointed. "I hope they're gonna be alright."

"I'm sure they will, sweetie." He looked over at Cedric who was toying with the stove against the wall. It was different from the one they had at home. This one was wood burning. Much more old fashioned than they were used to, but nothing they couldn't handle. Victor rolled up his sleeves and got ready to cook. He was very good at it. Cedric was decent at it and willing to help.

Ichigo finished off as much food as he could, knowing not to stuff himself too much. A full stomach made a slow Soul Reaper on the battlefield. They could be attacked at any moment and he had to be ready. He leaned back, looking over what was left. They still had plenty of food left over to take back with them. Despite losing a few more people, there were still a large number of survivors left underground. This amount of food wouldn't be enough.

Rukia finished eating and sat back, looking at the food in front of her. "We need to go over what we know."

"Huh?"

"About the Arrancar and the situation we're in." She looked up at Ichigo. "So far, what do we know? Maybe we can figure something out if we put our heads together."

Ichigo sighed. "All I know is he plans on turning everyone into Hollows and isn't going to stop. He can also clone himself and he isn't effected by Linnette's song. Which is a pain in the ass because I thought we'd have her sing to him and he'd be willing to do whatever we say. Guess not."

"We also know that he's getting stronger. That's a huge problem. We could barely handle him before and now this. And we still don't know how he infects people. It could be through a touch for all we know. How are we supposed to fight a guy we can't even touch? This is a huge problem."

"I still want to know why he isn't effected by Linnette's song. That's just plain weird." Ichigo sat back, thinking. He put his hands on the floor behind his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey… Maybe he's tone-deaf or something like that. Maybe that's why it doesn't work on him."

"That's a possibility." Rukia sighed. "There may be more to it, though." She looked around at the men by the wall. Their backs were to her so she couldn't see what they were doing. "There's something else that's been bothering me."

"Aside from all this?"

"Yeah…" She turned back around. "He keeps showing up. Veneno is always there."

"What do you expect? He has who knows how many clones on his side? They're bound to be everywhere."

"I know. But remember when you first came here a few days ago? We were all over the place and didn't see one clone. And those other days, too. No one saw him before he picked you up."

He shrugged. "Coincidence? Or maybe that was before he made more clones of himself."

"That could be it." She sighed, looking at the ground. "But the other thing is he keeps popping up wherever we go. He knows where we are and makes the first move every time. We've never once come upon him first when he wasn't expecting us."

"Are you saying he's tailing us or something?"

"I have no idea. It just bothers me." She played with the cup by her knee with her fingertip. "We haven't seen Mayuri either. I wonder if he's ok. And Nemu, too."

"Who knows?"

Linnette looked back and fourth and the two on either side of her. She wasn't sure what to think or if she should say something.

"We've also seen a few Hollow Reapers who have started getting masks. This is a problem. They're evolving."

"Yeah…" Ichigo looked around the room. "Any sign of Kira by chance?"

She shook her head. "No. And I'm starting to get worried. Maybe he didn't make it."

Linnette looked down at her cup in silence. The thought of losing another friend so soon after establishing a friendship was unbearable. He was a doctor, too. What if someone got hurt again? She was worried.

"Here's another thing that's been bothering me," said Rukia. "In all this time, in all these fights, have you ever seen him pull a weapon?"

"Yeah. When he did a number on my insides yesterday."

"First of all, that was your doing the way you jerked out of it like that. Second of all, that was done with a Zanpakuto he stole. And those knives were from a kitchen. Have you ever seen him pull his own weapon before? We haven't seen a Resurrección. I haven't seen one. Nor have I seen one on his person."

"Do you think he doesn't have one?"

"No, he must somewhere. Maybe it's hidden somewhere, hasn't developed yet…"

"What if it's from the original?"

The two looked over at Linnette. She hid shyly behind her cup, uncertain if she had said something wrong or not.

"Hey, yeah. Maybe..!" Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Do you think? I mean it makes sense."

"The original could have a Resurrección and the clones don't. Maybe that's how he's able to do this stuff. Maybe it's an ability." He smiled at the girl. "Good thinking Linnette."

She blushed, smiling happily.

Victor moved around behind them, opening a cabinet and taking something out. He walked back over to where Cedric was and started rummaging around again with his back to the others. Cedric looked back at the group behind them and at the food left over on the tarp. He walked over to them and bent down.

"Finished with this?"

"Uh, yeah," said Rukia.

He started clearing the tarp of its food and carried it back over to where Victor was. Ichigo inhaled deeply. Something smelled really good.

"What's going on over there?"

Victor turned around with a grin. "Just finishing up." He moved aside to grab something off the counter allowing Ichigo to see just what was happening. He saw a large ham on the counter surrounded by cut vegetables and a large salad. Ichigo was on his feet and hurrying over to the counter. He gawked at the food open-mouthed. Multiple sandwiches, dumplings, several rice dishes, hot soups, hardboiled eggs, sliced fish and pudding.

"What the hell is this?"

Victor looked up from slicing the steaming ham on the table. "Oh, that. It's enough food for everyone in the sewer. I figured they'd appreciate some hot food and meat after receiving nothing but starches and fruits for the past few days."

"How did you do all this in so little time?" asked Rukia staring wide-eyed at the tasty looking food.

"Cedric assisted me. It was nothing. I managed my time well. Now it's only a matter of cutting it up and storing it for transport. I found these containers so I figured I'd use them."

Rukia patted him on the back. "This is awesome! Thank you so much!"

This guy was unreal.

After everything was packed up and secured in large bags, the team set back out to take the food to the survivors underground. The largest and heaviest bags were put in Cedric's care. Victor took one of the other heavy ones and Ichigo got the other. The girls were left without having to carry anything. They needed someone with a free hand to protect them in case of danger and Victor didn't want Linnette to carry anything. Although Linnette ended up carrying a small bag of leftover food anyway, mostly because she wanted to.

"Everyone set?"

They all nodded and Rukia took them back outside. It was pretty straightforward getting back. They just had to travel in a straight line and then make a right and then a left. Rukia didn't know all the entrances to the sewer and didn't want them to get lost on their way back, so she took them the same way they had been all this time. There weren't any Hollow Reapers to stop them. Relief as it was, this was odd for the group. They must have been hiding somewhere. Some Hollow Reapers had evolved so much that they had become crafty. Some even acquired their speech back. It was possibly that this was a trick of some kind.

"Let's go," Rukia whispered and took them down the next street. Again, no one was there. "All clear."

Cedric kept looking up at the sky. Something wasn't right.

Another one of Veneno's habits was dropping in on them from the sky. They always took the high ground. He must have been spying on them from above somewhere.

Rukia looked down another street. They were close to the sewer's entrance. Just another couple of streets to go. They would be there in five minutes. She looked around to make sure no one was watching them. Something white caught her eye and she stopped.

The others halted as well. They had never seen him so close to the sewer before. Was he spying on them trying to figure out where they were hiding all the time?

It wasn't Veneno. It was a Hollow Reaper with a mask over half of his face. He looked down at them with a growl. Linnette backed up. This one had yet to hear her song so he had no reason not to attack.

"I'll take care of it. Don't fret, sweetie." Victor lowered the bag on his back to the ground and moved close to the Hollow Reaper. It opened its mouth and aimed a cero at him. "What the..?"

The blast was weaker than most cero but it was enough to blast a hole in the ground by his feet. Victor handed off the bag to Cedric and told him to take Linnette away from there.

Rukia led the others down another path while Victor handled the Hollow Reaper. They traveled east, circling around. There they found even more Hollow Reapers stumbling around. They looked up, seeing them heading their way.

"Crap."

Cedric lowered the bags to the ground and set them against the wall. "I'll handle this." He was going to clear a path for them with his body. He bent down and rushed at them. He plowed through them like they were bowling pins, sending them flying in all directions.

"Over here!" Rukia took Linnette's hand and took her down one of the streets Cedric cleared. Ichigo followed after them, a bag still on his back. This path was clear until they got to the end where another group of Hollow Reapers were coming in from another street. "This way!" Rukia went down another path.

They couldn't risk going back to the sewer with so many nearby. They would end up following them and enter the same way they did and attack everyone. They had to lead them away and find another way back.

A Hollow Reaper grabbed the back of Ichigo's bag and pulled him back. He had no choice but the release it and continue running. It followed after him with a roar.

"Run! Hurry! This way!"

As he ran, he felt something running along side him dressed all in white. At first he thought it was Victor, but his hair was blond. This man's hair was brown. Ichigo grabbed his sword and swung blindly at him.

Veneno ducked and continued to run, laughing. "You have to admit that was funny, Ichigo. The timing and your face. Priceless."

Ichigo swung again. This time Veneno jumped over the blade and landed in front of him. He stopped short so not to run into him. Rukia and Linnette turned around. "I'm fine! Go!"

They couldn't. Their passage was blocked off by Hollow Reapers. They had nowhere to go.

Veneno played with a strand of his hair, smiling smugly at them. "You really don't know when to quit, do you? I keep telling you it's pointless but you never listen."

Ichigo came out swinging. Veneno dodged every one. He was fast! A lot faster than before.

"My turn!" Veneno punched Ichigo in the stomach and sent him straight up into the air.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

Veneno followed him, continuing the attack. Ichigo blocked when his fist came at him again.

Linnette pulled on Rukia's arm. "Look!" Several Hollow Reapers charged at them in an attack. The girls backed up quickly to avoid them but had nowhere to go.

"Hang on!" Rukia grabbed Linnette and pulled her close then jumped onto the roof behind them. The second they landed, Rukia pulled her to the other side and jumped down into another street. The confused Hollow Reapers looked around for them.

Veneno kicked Ichigo in the rib and sent him into the roof on his side. He winced in pain but got up quickly. Veneno chased him down the roof chuckling like a child playing a game of tag. Ichigo kept going until he got to the end of the roof then jumped down. Veneno followed.

"Come on, Ichigo! You got a sword! Why not use it? You scared or something?"

He didn't turn around. He kept going. He turned down a street and saw Rukia with Linnette, trying to hold back a Hollow Reaper who managed to follow them. Ichigo rushed forward to help her. Veneno's heel planted itself into his spine and sent him forward. He skidded across the ground like a stone on water and crashed into the wall beside Rukia and Linnette.

"Ichigo!" Linnette cried.

He managed to get up but not before Veneno managed to get his hands around the front of his kimono. Ichigo blinked blood out of his eye and turned his gaze not upon the Arrancar but toward Rukia. More Hollow Reapers were coming. One of them he recognized as Yumichika. His normally silky hair was now matted and standing on end. His mouth was hanging open, revealing a mouthful of growing fangs. He snarled, getting ready to bite Rukia from the side.

"No, stop! Please don't!" Linnette pleaded with him but he did not listen. He had no reason to.

She had no choice. Even with Ichigo here within listening distance, she had to do it to protect them. She started singing.

Yumichika stopped a few inches from Rukia's shoulder and turned, staring. The Hollow Reaper attacking Rukia called off his attack and stepped back. The other Hollow Reapers did the same, instantly calmed down at her beautiful voice.

It wasn't beautiful to Veneno. He was in agony. He released Ichigo and stumbled back holding his ears. "Augh! My head! That horrible sound again! What the hell is that?"

Ichigo's eyes muddled to gold in seconds letting out a raspy breath. He loved this song. He looked in her direction with a hiss. He loved it. He loved the feeling.

Veneno turned angrily toward the singer, desperate to stop the sound coming from her slim neck. He hissed viciously at her. "That little..!"

She looked his way and her song came to a bumpy stop. The look on his face was terrifying. He looked ready to kill.

Ichigo's gold eyes turned his way. This man stopped her song. How could he do such a thing? He must have upset her in some way. He wanted to get it back. He wanted her song to continue.

Veneno snatched the Zanpakuto from Ichigo's slack grip and held it in both hands. "You're dead, you little wretch."

Linnette backed away from him fearfully.

Ichigo watched the two of them and their reactions. Linnette was frightened. Veneno was scaring her. He didn't like it when she was upset. He didn't want her to be scared. He wanted to take it away.

That feeling rose in his chest and into his heart. Seeing her so fearful gave him a strange feeling. The feeling that he existed to protect her burned in his heart. For some odd reason he couldn't explain, he hated seeing her upset and wanted to make everything better. He liked it when she was happy. She sang when she wasn't upset. She sang when she was happy. Those were reasons that compelled him to do her bidding and take care of her. But there was another reason why he wanted to help her. Another reason he wanted to be at her side and it had nothing to do with her voice. Something he couldn't explain. Something he didn't understand.

She was important to him. He didn't want to see her hurt or in pain or sad or scared. If she was angry, he got angry, too. If she was scared, he wanted to get rid of the thing causing her fear. He felt loyal to her. He felt…

… strange.

Veneno turned the blade on its side to give him easier access. He wanted to use the blade to cut clean through her body, silencing her before she could speak again. Before that sound came out again. "I'll kill you!"

He couldn't curb the desire to help her. To protect her. If he could put this feeling into a physical form, he would be her shield. If he could, he would be her sword. Her shield and sword. He would protect her and fight for her. He would help her in anyway that he could.

That being said, no one could blame him for what he did when he saw Veneno openly threaten her and point the sword her direction. He threw himself upon the weapon in Veneno's hands, forcing it down.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"

Ichigo wrapped his body around the sword and Veneno's hands, keeping it from rising off the ground. He couldn't let it touch Linnette. He had to protect her. It was his instinct.

Breathing heavily, Linnette stood where she was, watching them.

Ichigo's head lifted, showing her his golden eyes. "Run away! Get out of here!"

Her legs shook. He was protecting her without having to be told. That wasn't out of the ordinary. All Hollows did that if her life was in danger. That wasn't what scared her. It was the Arrancar trying to kill her. His face just looked so scary to her. Seeing Ichigo protecting her like this put some of her fear aside and willed her to do as he said. Nodding his way, she started to run.

Rukia looked from Hollow Reaper to Hollow Reaper. They were still standing perfectly still. Seeing her chance, she ran after Linnette. She looked back seeing the gold slowly leaving Ichigo's eyes. He was weakening. "Ichigo..!"

"Get off me!" Veneno slammed Ichigo into the ground hard and kicked him off the sword. He raised it above his head as Ichigo's Hollow started to slip away. A battle cry rang out.

From two different people.

The sound of metal lashing metal rang out as someone came to Ichigo's rescue. He came back to his senses just in time to see who it was.

"Kira..!"

The lieutenant swiped at Veneno's legs in an attempt to knock him off balance. Veneno stumbled but didn't go down. He swung Ichigo's sword, but not used to wielding such large weapon didn't reach his target. Kira slid his feet across the ground attacking from a different angle. He cut into Veneno's leg. He slipped by him again and cut into his other leg. He kept circling around and around, cutting into him again and again.

At last Veneno was brought to his knees. He dropped Ichigo's sword, trying to pick himself back up. His body was too heavy to lift.

Kira moved around behind him and slashed straight down in a guillotine motion. The edge of his sword sliced across Veneno's shoulder causing his body to lurch forward. Veneno made a grab for his ankles but Kira jumped over his hand and moved around to the other side. He wrapped his curved blade around Veneno's neck and gave it a sharp pull, cutting off his head.

Ichigo blinked.

The clone was dead. Even so, Kira continued to slice into his body. Screaming, Kira whacked his Zanpakuto against Veneno's corpse like a mallet at a carnival game. He didn't stop no matter how much blood was spilled.

"That's enough." Ichigo was on his feet and coming over to him. "That's enough, Kira! Stop it!"

He kept hacking away at the body, crying out with every swing.

"I said stop it!" Ichigo grabbed Kira's arms and held them over his head, stopping the blade. "He's dead already. Knock it off!"

Kira whimpered, his whole body shaking. He looked over at Rukia and Linnette who were watching him behind the corner. Linnette was hiding her face in Rukia's back, frightened. Kira cried out and threw his sword away. He pulled out of Ichigo's hands and paced the ground, panting and sniffling.

Ichigo picked up his own Zanpakuto and returned it to his back. "What happened to you..?" He had never seen Kira react like this before.

He stopped pacing and gave him a shaky answer. "I… Uh… I found Hisagi…" He nodded to himself as if confirming it to himself and others. "And he was…" He wiped his hand across his face, inhaling. "It's his fault. That Arrancar. It's his fault I had to see him like that." Remembering the look on Hisagi's face and replaying his actions over again in his mind, Kira stifled a sob. "He was suffering. And I…"

Ichigo stood quietly.

Kira turned to him, looking at the spot on the ground where Veneno's body once lay. "I just wanted him to suffer. I wanted… I had to let it out. I had to vent, ok? I just… I couldn't stand it."

"… I know."

Kira ran a hand through his hair and continued to look at the ground. Now he felt ashamed over the way he reacted. "I'm sorry. I just… The look in his eyes. Hisagi was fighting back with all that he had left. He could tell… I knew he didn't want to attack me. He was literally beating himself up, trying to keep himself from doing it. He was at war with himself."

Rukia and Linnette approached. Linnette was still hiding behind the older looking nervously at Kira. Seeing the look on her face made Kira even more upset than he already was. He didn't mean to frighten her like that. He knew she must have been scared of him now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Linnette. I was just really angry. That's all." He looked her in the eye. "Have you ever been really mad or upset that you just punched a pillow or something? Throw a tantrum? That's what I did just then. I'm sorry if it scared you. I was just really angry. But it's ok now. I'm felling better."

She came out from behind Rukia with a nod. "I understand. You were just venting. Right?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Uh-huh. I get it. It's ok."

"I just want to make sure that you don't think that I'm going to hurt you or something. I would never…"

"No, I get it. I understand. It's ok."

Kira looked back to his old timid, quiet self. He just had to let that rage out. It must have been building over time. Now that Gin was no longer acting as his captain, Kira had become less withdrawn and more outspoken. He wasn't completely rid of his shyness and likely never would be.

Ichigo looked around at the Hollow Reapers watching them. They weren't attacking. During all this time after her song had stopped, they hadn't moved a muscle. They kept staring at them, like they were waiting for something.

"We should go."

"Right." Rukia turned around and motioned for them to come.

Victor and Cedric were waiting for them by the sewer's entrance. Making sure no one was watching, they opened up the opening and lowered themselves inside. While they were waiting for the others to arrive, Victor and Cedric had gone back to retrieve the food they had left behind. Everything was accounted for.

It had been a full 24 hours since the last time they had been down here. No one had seen them since yesterday morning. Ichigo decided to lighten the mood a little bit and have some fun. The second he saw everyone huddled together on the ground, he held up one of the bags of food and gave them a teasing grin. "Who's hungry?"

Everyone turned around. Once again, they were happier to see the food than the people who brought it. Ichigo nearly lost his hand when the Soul Reapers came grabbing. They must have been starving.

"We haven't eaten since last night!"

"I'm so hungry!"

Cedric brushed past Ichigo with his bag and dropped it on the ground, opening it up and distributing the food accordingly. His bag was filled with bento boxes Victor had prepared. The Soul Reapers could hardly wait, opening their boxes and eating immediately. Soon the smell of the sewer was overpowered by the smell of freshly cooked food.

"Is this meat?" asked one man loudly.

"Who made this?"

Victor stood proudly, handing out other dishes he had prepared. "I did." He passed a bento box over to Unohana politely.

"Whenever did you find the time? How did you manage this?" she asked him.

"It was nothing. I managed my time well. I'm a decent cook so I figured I would put my skills to work and prepare something for everyone."

"This is very generous. Thank you very much."

"Think nothing of it."

The Soul Reapers began exclaiming over the food happily.

"This is awesome! Who made this?"

"That guy did over there."

"He did?"

"Yup."

"This is really good."

"It's been so long since I've had meat. This is fantastic."

"There's fish, too."

"Really? Where?"

"This is great. Thanks, man."

"Yes, thank you."

"Who knew the guy could cook?"

Victor didn't try to hide his smile. He was used to compliments from Linnette's friends whenever they came over for meals. They would occasionally tells their parents when they were picked up that they preferred his cooking over theirs. Of course he remained humble and apologetic in front of the adults, but they never took offense. They were just happy that their children were eating other people's food without complaints and were even happier when they were eating healthy dishes. Some mothers asked him for recipes. To hear that his cooking was enjoyed by even Soul Reapers was very flattering. He enjoyed the praise.

Cedric handed the leftovers over to Unohana and Isane for safekeeping. As long as the food was rationed, they wouldn't have to go scavenging for another day or so. Two days tops.

While everyone was eating, Ichigo moved over to his usual spot to sit down and rest. Kira remained quiet while he got something to get. Ichigo had just eaten so he was feeling fine. The girls helped hand out the meals. Not everything was in bento form so they had to divide up the food among the hungry Soul Reapers still waiting to eat something. It was good to eat a hot meal in such a cool, dank place. Everyone was content with what they received.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a minute.

He found himself surrounded by tall buildings once more. Back in his inner world. And sure enough, there was a white clump at the end of the building he was standing on. His back was to him and quiet. Ichigo walked closer. He didn't move.

"Hey."

He turned his white head, peering over his shoulder. "Oh. Hey." He turned back around, laying on his side.

"What?" Ichigo grunted with a slight chuckle in his throat. "No more tantrums?"

His other self didn't turn around.

"You were so upset before."

"Yeah, I'm over it."

"You're over it?"

"Yeah, so shut up."

Typical. His Hollow was never one for talking things out. The vibe he was giving off was different from before. It was calmer. His emotions were no longer going wild. He seemed relatively normal.

"You took over, didn't you? When she sang earlier."

"…And?"

"Well, you protected her." He was able to piece things together when he regained control. Apparently his Hollow managed to stall Veneno long enough for Kira to arrive. "Thanks. For looking after her and protecting her when I couldn't."

He scoffed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo sighed. "You have to protect that song so you can keep your freedom. I get it."

His Hollow shot a look over his shoulder at him. "It's not just that. I want to protect her. It goes beyond the song."

This he wasn't prepared for. "Huh?"

His Hollow rolled over to look at him. "You heard me. I want to protect her. Not just for the song. I don't want her to die. I can't explain why but that's how I feel."

He managed to sort out his conflicting emotions from before. They confused and scared him having not ever felt them before. He was glad to be rid of that feeling. But while that faded away, this new feeling took its place, compelling him to want to protect her. He wanted her happiness and her life to be secure. He felt oddly loyal to her. But happy when he succeeded.

"Teh… I feel like a freaking dog with this loyalty. Freaking weird."

Ichigo gave him a teasing grin. "I don't know if that's a promotion from being a horse or not."

His Hollow snorted. "Don't be a smartass, King." He rolled onto his back, laying his hands over his stomach. "It's weird."

"What is?"

"The feeling I have." His usual smile was no longer present. He kept his eyes on the building over his head, reflecting the partly cloudy sky around them. "I… want to help her in anyway that I can. I don't mind being her shield. Or her blade. I just want to see to her desires."

He really did feel like a dog. The thought of himself laying at his master's feet and heeding to her every command didn't seem too bad. Normally he would never think to do such a thing. But oddly enough, it had a nice ring to it. Laying curled in her lap while she sang him a song and stroked his head tenderly. It didn't seem too bad.

Ichigo had a feeling that it was her song influencing this again. As long as he no longer felt conflicted or confused to the point of him unleashing his rage on anything nearby, he didn't mind. Let him be like this. Let him be content with playing lapdog for a while. At least he was calm.

Ichigo looked at the sky. Few clouds remained white. Most were a grayish color and close together. It looked close to rain, but not quite yet. He knew it was a reflection of his emotion. All the stress was effecting him. But he still had hope that everything would work out. He had hope. They would make it through this. Everything would turn out alright in the end.

He opened his eyes and saw Kira standing nearby, looking across the water. Ichigo followed his gaze to the spot where Hanataro used to lay. Kira stared at it with a pitiful look on his face.

"Kira."

"Hm?" he looked down.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but… I'm glad you made it back alright."

He nodded. "Thanks. You guys, too."

Even though he said it, Kira didn't look very thankful. A good part of him still wished it had been him instead of Hisagi. If only their places had been switched. He had doubts if he could handle this for much longer.

* * *

><p>How emotional... Poor Kira T^T<p>

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! How do you know for sure? Is this really an Arrancar?"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" argued Kira. "It's definitely an Arrancar."

The morning had started off with a meeting between surviving Soul Reapers. Some Squad members weren't convinced that this was an Arrancar's doing. Kira and Ichigo argued the point.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why are you doubting us?"

"Because it's impossible for one to get in. That's why!"

"We've already been over this. The Captain of Squad 12 experimented on a Hollow in his lab and created it."

"That's right," said Rukia. "We met up with him and he confessed."

"So this is all his fault, huh?"

"Not necessarily. He confessed that he never intended to create one. Then again, he never said he wasn't trying to either. He was just experimenting. He had no idea what was going to happen."

One of the Soul Reaper men scoffed. "I'm still not convinced. After all, if it was an Arrancar, wouldn't we be able to sense its Spiritual Pressure? Ever think of that?"

"I have," admitted Rukia. "But the thing is he doesn't seem to give off any strong Spiritual Pressure. At least not that can be detected. None of the clones have."

"That's another thing!" said another. "If this guy has been here all along and can clone himself, how come no one's seen him around before? Why did it take days for people to notice? You guys have been going up everyday and none of you have seen him up until a few days ago. What gives?"

"Maybe he wasn't strong enough to make a lot of clones then. He's still developing, he told us." Rukia looked at the other Soul Reaper who asked the pervious question. "Which would also explain they lack of Spiritual Pressure. What if the clones don't give it off? What if only the original does? It would make sense. Clones are just clones. They're not real."

"They fight like they are, though." Ichigo held his rib, still feeling the effects of the last few battles.

One of the men stood up. "This is ridiculous! Arrancar or not, that doesn't solve the problem. Are we at all sure whether or not anyone can be cured? I want answers!"

"We can't give them to you! Why do you think we keep going up there and fighting him? We're trying to find the original and fix all this!"

"Then get to it! I'm sick of having to live down here in a filthy sewer!"

"Here's another thing!" said the other man. "You keep going up there but are you any closer to solving this or are you just fooling around?"

"I fail to see what you have to complain about," said Unohana. Everyone stopped yelling. "You're doing an awful lot of complaining for someone who hasn't done anything. You haven't been going up to the surface so why should you care?"

He looked down ashamed.

"The fact is this thing cannot be solved over night and it takes time. We have a small group taking over the task. Please be patient. Let's give them our support. It wouldn't hurt to have a few more volunteers to go up, either, given the appropriate time. But I fail to see anyone offering."

Several people looked around nervously.

"Which is fine. We can't afford to lose anyone else. But at the same time nothing will get done if we don't try. I would go up myself if everyone wasn't against it."

"Ma'am, we need you down here to treat the sick and injured," pleaded Isane. "Please don't attempt it."

Other members of her Squad joined in, pleading with her to stay put and not go onto the surface.

"We can't have to many people with us either. A crowd's a problem."

"Right you are on that."

One of the male Soul Reapers pointed at Victor and Cedric. "Then send them! Send them to defeat this guy and find the real one. They can do it, right? You guys keep saying how you're immune. So do it already!"

Victor looked him straight in the eye, answering calmly. "I have been assisting them. But I alone cannot solve this. And this area is unfamiliar to us. Besides…" He patted the head of the girl beside him lovingly. "I couldn't leave my little princess alone without me around."

"Then take her, too. You have been, haven't you?"

"Put a child in danger, and a human girl at that..?" said another Squad member.

"What's the big deal? I heard you guys saying before that she can control Hollows. So why not? It's perfect."

"But for some reason the Arrancar isn't effected by it. She'll be in danger. There's nothing stopping him from attacking her." Everyone was desperate for this to end. Ichigo didn't blame them. He wanted everything to go back to normal, too. "Listen, we're doing what we can here. We'll go up again today and continue the search. We must be getting close."

"Unless the guy changed hiding spots or something."

"I doubt it," said Rukia. "I'm pretty sure he'll be in the same location. It's secure enough to elude us all and protect himself. I don't see why he would move around. Besides, we haven't found his hiding spot yet."

"She's right. He's probably in the same place."

Ichigo looked around at all the worried faces. "Anyone see Ikkaku at all?"

"No, why?"

He sighed. "Because he was traveling with Renji and Renji turned into one of them so… I was just wondering if he got away or turned as well."

"Think he ran away and left him behind?"

Rukia shook her head. "No way. Ikkaku has some honor in him. And those two are friends. They trained together and… No way. I'm sure something happened. I don't believe that Ikkaku just abandoned Renji like you say. There's more to the story than that."

"You never know. This situation's crazy. I wouldn't put it past him."

"The guy was quick to try to kill Hanataro the moment he saw him get grabbed."

"That's different. The kid was part of Squad 4. They hate each other."

"No, no. They hate Squad 4 members. Squad 4 doesn't care either way."

"Yeah, you're right…"

A girl looked in Linnette's direction. "Say… I was wondering… Miss."

Linnette looked. "Yes?"

"We've been hearing a lot about your powers, but have never seen it. Mind performing for us a little bit?"

Linnette looked worried. "Uh…"

"Just a little bit. I'm only curious to see how it looks."

Other Soul Reapers began to agree.

"Yeah, and it would help us figure out if anyone's been infected that we're not aware of."

She gulped, looking nervously at Ichigo. "I… No, I can't. Not right now. No. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head from side to side, shaking it. "I can't do it here. Please."

"Why not? What's the matter?"

Ichigo swallowed. She was doing it for him. Normally she loved to sing. But when she was around Ichigo and saw what he became, she refused. She knew how much it upset him. How it hurt. What he became.

"She'll do it later, ok?" Ichigo stepped in before they pressured her further. He stood up. "I'm going back up to see if I can find Veneno."

"Can't you stay put for longer than five minutes, Ichigo?" Rukia criticized.

He turned around. "I just have a gut feeling we're close. Alright? I'm going up there." He looked at the man holding Linnette in his lap. "Could you come with me?"

Cedric looked down at Linnette who whispered for him to go. He stood up with her in his arms and handed her off to Victor. "Fine." He turned and followed Ichigo after giving Linnette's head a pat.

"Won't you need a guide?"

"Nah. I can find my way back. I'm not going far." Actually, he just wanted to leave before Linnette's song became. No doubt they would start pressuring her again to sing. He wanted to be far away when that happened. With Cedric at his side, there would be little protest.

After they had left, the Soul Reapers looked back at Linnette curiously.

"So will you do it?"

"Yes, we'd like to hear."

"Please?"

Making sure Ichigo and Cedric were gone, Linnette looked up at Victor for approval. After receiving a nod, she turned back. "Ok. Just for a minute…" She started to sing softly. Her voice started to echo off the stone sewer walls, filling the air with her song.

The Soul Reapers listening didn't look very impressed. She had a lovely voice but nothing they deemed special. They were expecting something more, the way everyone was describing her song and the way it was supposed to control Hollows. It was much better than average for a girl her age and size, but not quite was angelic and flawless as Hollows portrayed it to be.

Then again, her voice was meant for Hollows, not Soul Reapers. Her song didn't effect them so they didn't find it as irresistible. They listened politely watching her mouth move up and down and looking at one another. No one was enslaved or entranced by her song. Everyone below was normal.

Soon Linnette stopped, looking at them. "There it is. That's one of my songs."

"You have others?"

"Uh-huh."

"Which ones effect Hollows?"

"They all do."

The Soul Reapers looked at each other.

"Well, you were just lovely, sweetie."

Linnette smiled at the nickname usually Victor or Cedric gave her. It was nice to hear it from someone else. Then she turned around and looked at Victor.

"What is it, honey?"

"I want to follow Ichigo and Cedric. Can I?"

He looked apprehensive. "Well…"

"I'd like to help. If they run into trouble again, they'll need me. Please?"

He agreed. "Very well." He stood up with her in his arms. "I'll be escorting her to the surface for a while. Please excuse us." He carried her over to the ladder.

Rukia wanted to follow, but she chose to remain behind with Kira and the others.

It would just be them this time.

* * *

><p>Things had not been going exceptionally well for Veneno. He had mixed feelings about Ichigo. At first he thought that they could become friends given their Hollow abilities. Then he was also a threat because they didn't see eye to eye. Welcoming him with open arms could earn him a stab in the back. So it really was better to either kill him or turn him into one of the Hollow Reapers.<p>

He sat on the edge of one of the tallest buildings he could find in the Seireitei. He liked being up high and out in the open like this. He felt free. Trapped for so long in a tube made him long for the outdoors. He would never take the fresh air for granted again. He pulled one knee into his chest and let the other one dangle. This world was so wide open. And it was all his. He could make it into whatever he wanted. Free of all Soul Reapers. No one would ever oppress him again.

He could be free. All he wanted was his freedom.

Soul Reapers robbed him of that. They wouldn't allow him to live in peace. Hell, they wouldn't let him live at all. It was their job to kill him. No Hollow left alive. He was a Hollow no matter how much he evolved. Why couldn't they allow him that?

It was in their nature, he came to realize. No matter how much pain he was in, no matter how much he was suffering, they never stopped. They injected him with so much he felt like his body was about to burst. There were times when he just wanted to die. But being allowed to live and survive that torture gave him a longing for revenge. It also helped solidify his belief that Soul Reapers were the enemy and would never accept him. It didn't matter if he was kind. It didn't matter if he was helpful or gentle. A Hollow's a Hollow. He was meant to die.

That's why he had to get rid of them all. He had to protect himself. Living in isolation for so long also made him lonely and living for so long without power made him thirst for a chance to show them all what he was capable of. These Hollow Reapers were just a twisted form of revenge. They were also his minions. His slaves. His knights. His army. They would fight for him and do as he commanded.

But they were also the closest thing he ever had to friends. He didn't want to be alone anymore. It was just as painful as being experimented on in that lab.

Soon his plan would come to fruition and everything would be done his way. Once everyone was a Hollow Reaper, he could live in peace without fear. No more looking over his shoulder, fearing he would be killed in an instant. No more having to hide or defend himself from those who simply didn't understand. Now the Soul Reapers would know what it was like to be a Hollow. The very thing they're meant to destroy.

However, that girl posed a problem.

Every time she opened her mouth, he was rendered helpless. There was something about her voice that had a strange reaction with him. She didn't look like a Soul Reaper and didn't act like one. But there was no way she was a normal human being. Letting her run loose would be the death of him and he knew that. He had to find a way to stop her.

Although, whenever that strange sound came from her throat, Ichigo began behaving strangely. He had a different reaction. He became a Hollow. The other him was unleashed.

Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. Maybe, just maybe, he could sway her over to his side. What if he convinced her to join him instead? Children were so much easier to manipulate and convince. She would be a useful tool to him in all of this. It was worth a try.

Smiling to himself, Veneno stood up, facing the wind. "I think I'll have a chat with that little girl."

He jumped from the roof down to a balcony and inside the building. He had a new plan.

This may be fun after all.

* * *

><p>Ichigo followed the wandering Hollow Reapers with his eyes. The four on the ground had yet to spot them on the roof of a small narrow building. There were so few people left who remained normal. Veneno had to be stopped. The question was how. The original was somewhere safe and hidden away. They just had to find his location and put a stop to this once and for all.<p>

"What are you thinking, Ichigo?" asked Cedric.

He turned around. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"You seem worried."

"No kidding. How can anyone not be? I mean, there's a risk that anyone could be next." He looked away, keeping his body turned sideways. "This morning… Kira told me that Hisagi got himself scratched and…"

"Let himself become the bait to save you?"

Did he already know or was Cedric just that insightful?

"But he told Kira that he wanted to go up in order to help us. I think he just needed an excuse to slip away before the change happened. The Hollow Reapers attacked him back there. He must have been in one of the early stages where it had yet to show, like when Hanataro wasn't effected by Linnette's song. He knew he was going to change. I just wonder if he really knew we were in danger and came to save us or if that was by chance. I'll never know now."

"Whether it was by chance or not doesn't matter. The point is he saved you and your friend. He was going to change anyway. He knew his sacrifice would hold meaning. It was better him than someone who's healthy."

He agreed. It made sense.

Cedric remained still as was natural to his character. The next words out of his mouth, however, were not.

"We are the same, Ichigo."

His head spun around. "Huh?"

"Us. Who we are." He made eye contact with Ichigo. "We're protectors."

Without realizing it, Ichigo had taken a step closer.

"You and I are protectors. I see the way you take things to heart when something happens, even if it is beyond your control. What happened to Yumichika and Hisagi are not your fault. It happened. Yet you still feel responsible for it. You worry for the people who remain. You want to end this so no one else has to suffer. You want to protect them."

He wanted to protect Rukia. She was afraid of becoming one of them. She was afraid she would lose more people dear to her. She had already lost Renji and Byakuya and her captain. Who was next? He wanted to prevent that from happening. He didn't want Rukia to change. The Soul Reapers below were frightened. He wanted to protect them, even the ones who weren't very kind to them. He wanted to protect them. The people who trusted him, the people who helped him. All the people he cared about. He wanted to protect everyone.

"But you can't."

Ichigo blinked, surprised by his words. Cedric's tone was soft and gentle, but his words cut like a knife.

"You can't save everyone. You can't protect them all. And it hurts. Doesn't it?"

He wasn't sure if he was meant to say something. How do you respond to that?

Cedric's gaze lower, still facing Ichigo. His voice had grown somber and melancholy. "It's painful to know that you can't protect them. I know. I feel the same about Linnette." He rubbed his chest as if feeling a pain in his heart. "I was created to be her family. To take care of her. At once I knew, without ever having to be told that I am her shield. I'm supposed to protect her from all possible harm. But there are things I cannot protect her from. Like when she stubs her toe in the hallway, or gets a paper cut. Or even when she's sick."

Cedric lowered his hand, looking Ichigo in the eye again.

"I will never know sickness or pestilence. I can never get sick. I have no idea what it's like. As healthy as we keep her, she has still gotten illnesses. And it looks like she's suffering. She's in bed with a cold, coughing and trying to breathe with a stuffy nose. Headaches, back pains… I can't protect her from that. And I cannot sympathize with her either, having never known what it's like to be sick. Maybe it's not as bad as I think or perhaps it's worse. All I know is she isn't having fun and she's miserable and I want to help take the pain away. But I can't."

She was human. Only human. Though he looked it, deep down Cedric knew he never would be.

"I understand how helpless you feel. It's hard, isn't it? You want to protect, you feel it's your duty and when you can't it hurts. It's painful to watch the people you care about suffering and being helpless to stop it. All you want is to take their pain away. You want to help them."

They were a lot alike. They understood each other. Hearing this made Ichigo feel closer to them somehow. They were allies to him, but maybe now he could call them his friends. Before now, this never occurred to him. They were protectors. This was how he felt. How they felt. They really were similar.

Victor landed beside them on the roof with Linnette. "Hello. Have we missed something?"

Ichigo turned away from Cedric shaking his head. "No. Nothing. Why are you guys up here?"

"We wanted to help," smiled Linnette. "I asked him to take me."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay below with Rukia and everyone else?"

"Nope, I want to be here to help you."

There was no sense in arguing. As long as they didn't wander too far, they wouldn't get lost and would be back with plenty of daylight left.

"Ok. Then let's go this way and see what we find." Ichigo led them toward the east where their last fight with Veneno took place.

Very few Hollow Reapers were in the area. Most were the stumbling, unintelligent ones who couldn't figure out how to jump a wall. These ones weren't too much of a danger to them. As they traveled further, more streets were filled with Hollow Reapers. They counted about a dozen with fragments of a mask slowly forming on their faces. Some were speaking in broken speech and snarling.

Victor didn't want to go any further. "This is bad. Let's turn back."

Linnette looked around nervously. "With so many here in one place, do you think they're guarding something?"

"She's right," said Ichigo. "Maybe the real one's nearby. They might be protecting the real Veneno."

"Or they could just the stumbling around, like in other locations. What do you base that off of?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Ichigo groaned and turned around. "Fine, we'll go back like you wanted."

As they turned, they came face to face with an advanced Hollow Reaper. This woman had a mask covering the left side of her face and grown horns. Her skin had turned to a reddish brown color and had claws. She took one look at them and attacked.

They dodged.

She turned around and opened her mouth with a roar. Something was beginning to glow between her jaws.

"Cero!"

They ran away in time as the roof was demolished.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see if she was following. She wasn't, but a dozen others were. "Run for it!"

"Oh, Ichigo! Aren't we bossy?"

They looked up just as Veneno was running towards them from another building. Ichigo drew his weapon. Veneno laughed and slipped away.

"Where did he..?"

"Over here!" Veneno reappeared on Ichigo's left side as he was looking right and kicked him in the spine. He was sent flying into the building beside them and fell to the ground among the Hollow Reapers.

"Victor! Cedric! Help him!"

Heeding her command, the twosome turned around. Victor went back first. Cedric chose an uninhabited roof and set Linnette down. It was high off the ground and away from danger. "Stay here." He turned around and went after Victor.

Before he could be attacked, Victor reached down and pulled Ichigo out of the pile and threw him into the air where he was caught by Cedric. Something was directly behind him. "Look ou-!"

Cedric was blasted from behind by another one of Veneno's kicks. He and Ichigo flew forward into another building. Victor shot after him. Predicting his movements, Veneno grabbed Victor's arm and flipped him over his shoulder and into the air. From there, he kicked him back into the street, sending a tremor through the streets.

It was just one clone, but he had the power of six. He was a lot stronger.

Cedric climbed out of the building and looked around for their enemy. Spotting him hovering in the air, he shot after him. Veneno gave him a taunting wave and flashed away just as Cedric closed in.

"Show me what you got!" multiple voices rang out.

Looking around, he saw four more Venenos join the fray.

Kicking out a window, Ichigo climbed out of the building with his sword in his hand. They were in trouble. He jumped straight out and swung at the first clone he spotted. Another one came to his rescue. That one was taken down by Victor, suddenly zooming in from below and tackling him. Ichigo turned. Another clone was on his right. Below were angry Hollow Reapers, itching for a fight.

There was no way they could handle all this without something happening.

From where she stood, Linnette noticed that the boys were having a hard time taking on all the clones while keeping an eye on the Hollow Reapers. Someone was going to get hurt. She was helpless to do anything from way over here. If she sang it would distract the Hollow Reapers, but it would enrage Veneno's clones and change Ichigo. What was she supposed to do?

Someone landed behind her. She turned around and saw another Veneno standing directly behind her on the roof. She gasped and backed up to the edge of the building.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk. That's all." He moved closer and she ran to the other side of the roof, trying to keep some distance between them. "Jumpy, aren't we? I just want to talk to you."

She didn't rust him. He was bound to try killing her or something while everyone else was fighting. She had to stay away from him until help would arrive. If she called now, Ichigo would be left alone with all the Hollow Reapers and clones. Victor and Cedric would leave him behind. She had to resist the urge to call them for Ichigo's sake. He needed their protection and manpower. They had to work as a team to survive.

From below, Ichigo was having no luck in defeating the clone he was faced with. No matter what he tried, he couldn't land a single blow. He was too fast. Veneno slipped past him again and kicked him hard in the back sending him forward into a wall.

This had to end. "That's it! Bankai!"

The release sent a massive gust of wind blowing in all directions. The Hollow Reapers roared but kept their distance. Veneno stood still, waiting for him. Ichigo with his thinner sword flew towards him at top speed. Still Veneno managed to catch the blade in his hand and hold it back away from his face.

"Is that all you got?" he teased.

Gripping his sword tightly, Ichigo swung downward trying to bisect his face. Veneno avoided it completely. He jumped back and held up his glowing fist.

"Is that..?"

"Bala," he answered, throwing his fist at Ichigo's head. He flashed away in time only to be caught by another clone.

"Take us both on!"

Confident as he was, Ichigo knew he couldn't take two on at once. He was struggling with just the one. Standing between them, he held up his sword, backing away slowly. He wasn't retreating. He wanted them to make the first move. Neither seemed to be carrying any weapons, only using their Arrancar abilities.

One clone moved in. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and raised his sword in his direction. He started swinging wildly. The dizzying frenzy of thrusts and slices managed to cut Veneno's right arm. The smooth material of his while sleeve slid down his arm and onto the ground. What followed soon after was a fountain of blood. Wasting no time, Ichigo stabbed again, hitting him in the chest.

He didn't die. He turned Ichigo's way, a thin trail of blood passing through his lips. "That's not enough, Ichigo." Holding the sword down with one hand, he tried grabbing Ichigo with the other. Ichigo moved backwards, avoiding his touch. Veneno leaned in, causing the blade to slide further into his chest. Ichigo gave his sword a twist and ripped it out sideways, tearing open his chest. Held together only by his spine. Veneno's torso wobbled, soaking his legs with blood. Unable to remain standing, he toppled over.

One down.

The other Veneno he was fighting, looked unimpressed. "Well? I'm waiting."

Ichigo held his sword like a baseball bat. "How many times do I have to kill you?"

"I just won't stay dead," he smiled.

Ichigo swung at him sideways. Veneno ducked. His sword switched directions. The end of the blade swiped the top of Veneno's head. A few strands of his hair fell to the ground. Ichigo's sword started spinning. Veneno fought to keep up with its speed. He couldn't avoid the blade, getting several cuts on his arms in defense. He stumbled back.

Now!

Ichigo brought his sword down on Veneno's neck. His blade stopped short, held in the Arrancar's left hand. He looked up with a smirk. "That would be too easy, Ichigo. Try that again." He pushed the blade straight up, Ichigo following after. Veneno rolled out of the way and sweep-kicked Ichigo, planting him on the ground. Veneno stood above him.

Seeing this, Victor rushed to his aid. The Hollow Reapers blocked his path. He stopped short of his goal. He had to get past them. Taking a step back, Victor readied himself. He was going to run through them. Linnette didn't want them killed, but he was allowed to injure them if necessary.

Before he could follow through with his plan, one grabbed him from behind. It sank its teeth into his neck. It didn't taste any blood so it tried to bite down harder. Again, nothing. Two Hollow Reapers from the front rushed him, grabbing his torso and pulling him down. He kept his footing. It wasn't until more joined the fray that there was a problem. Seven Hollow Reapers managed to pull Victor down to his knees and onto the ground.

"Wh- what?" Victor couldn't believe it. They managed to bring him down. He tried to lift his leg to stand only to find it in another's grasp. Soon his vision was blocked by bodies. The dozens of Hollow Reapers in the street had all jumped on him, bringing him down.

* * *

><p>Veneno moved closer. Linnette stepped sideways.<p>

"I just want to talk."

"Then do it from there." Her normally cheerful innocent face had grown dark and angry, glaring at him.

Veneno stood where he was. Putting up his hands in a shrug as he shifted his weight from one hip to the other disapprovingly. "Fine, fine. Have it your way." He put his hands on his hips, smiling at her innocently. "I want to ask you a couple things."

"What?"

"You…" He pointed at her with his index finger. "That sound you make with your voice. What is it?"

"… You mean my singing?" Did he not know that it was music? It must have sounded very strange to him.

"Yeah, that. What's with it?"

She lowered her head slightly. "It's my… ability."

"What? Like a special power you possess?"

"Yeah…"

He tried to stifle a laugh. "That's rich. So you're unique, huh?" He turned his head to the side while keeping his gaze fixed upon her. "And them? What about those guys that are always with you? They don't seem to be Soul Reapers. So who are they?"

Linnette answered truthfully. "They're my family. They protect me."

"Ah, so they protect you. I see now." Then he frowned. "Wait, did you say 'family'?"

"Yes."

Now Veneno looked confused. "So are they your brothers? They seem too old for that."

"No, they're not."

"Then they're..? Which one's your dad?"

"Neither, I guess."

Veneno looked confused, like a child scolded for something it hadn't known was wrong. "Wait a minute, hang on, hang on… Say what? They're not your parents?"

"No, not exactly. But we are a family."

Both eyebrows were raised. "… Ok…" Sighing, he rubbed the back of head neck. "Seems weird to me. Then where's your mom at?"

"I don't have a mom."

"Come on, you were born somehow."

Linnette's eyes changed as if remembering something horrid. "She… didn't want me anymore. She abandoned me." She wrung the front of her shirt, tensing up. "I created Victor and Cedric to take care of me and be my family."

"Oh, so that's it!" Veneno laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew there was something freaky going on. No wonder they don't shed any blood. They're fake! The both of them! Nothing more than a couple of dolls for this girl's play!"

Linnette looked at him perturbed. "Why are you laughing?"

Chuckling, Veneno walked closer. Linnette didn't back away. "I was just thinking about what you said to me before. Remember? On that rooftop with Ichigo? It made me think perhaps you were right in a way. We are similar."

He gave her a cruel smile.

"We really are alone and unloved."

She flinched. "Wh… what?"

"Think about it." He spun around, turning his back to her. "You were abandoned and bullied. I was locked up in a laboratory and tortured. We both escaped our confines. And…" He turned back around. "We both want revenge."

She stared at him horrorstruck. She didn't understand his logic. She wasn't the one turning people into Hollows. She wasn't doing the things he was doing. She didn't come after the people who had wronged her.

"Didn't you say that once those two came along, you became a diva and gained popularity? That you didn't get any positive attention in the past, you would make up for it then? That you would force people to remain by your side? You used your powers to get what you wanted."

"But that's not the same as what you're doing!" she argued back. "I'm not turning people into Hollows."

"Not now but you have. The man in the suit told me that. You needed an audience and you got one."

"That wasn't on purpose! And I'm not doing that anymore! I was only a star because I wanted the attention. I wanted…"

"To be loved?" Veneno finished for her. "And why wouldn't you? A sweet innocent little girl such as yourself. Hurt and tormented by all, abandoned by the person who was supposed to care for you. I can understand why you would do some of those things. All you want is a little love and attention. There's nothing wrong with that. I completely understand. I mean, I'm doing it, too."

"But… It's not the same! What I did…"

"You created your own family, didn't you?"

"Yes, but… but only because no one would…"

"Save you? No one wanted you?" Veneno smirked. "So you created people who would. So did I." He gestured to the Hollow Reapers snarling from the ground and attacking the outsiders. Veneno smiled at them all. "They're my family."

"Your… family?"

Veneno turned back to look at her. The smile he wore was pleasant and calm. It was as if looking at these Hollow Reapers brought him peace and assurance. Like they were his loved ones.

"They are my family. They're all I have."

Linnette watched his lips as they formed his words. There was no mistake. He said family and he meant it. These Hollow Reapers were his family.

"I'm so sick of living in isolation. I want to be with my own kind. More importantly, I want to be safe."

"Safe?"

Veneno's face was gentle, his eyes somber. "All my life I've been made to suffer. As a Hollow I was so small I could barely defend myself. Other Hollows looked down on me. They didn't care. I wasn't even worth anything to them so they would never attack me. I wasn't worth it. I was nothing. Even though we are all Hollows, I was beneath them. They didn't care what happened to me. They wouldn't defend me if given the chance."

Linnette could see the pain and turmoil brewing behind his eyes. Something was paining him.

"And then when the Soul Reapers got to me, I was put in a jar and experimented on. I suffered and they never stopped no matter how much pain I was in. They didn't care. Why would they? I'm a Hollow. It's their job to hurt me."

Soul Reapers were supposed to protect people and kill Hollows. Hollows hurt people and attacked so many innocent people. It was a Soul Reaper's job to stop them.

"They don't understand. They're cruel." Veneno turned away from Linnette to look at the Hollow Reapers swarming the streets. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to suffer. And I don't want to die. Being with Soul Reapers… It's inevitable. It's their job to kill me. So I'm defending myself the only way I know how. I'm not killing them. I'm turning them into one of us. Maybe now they'll understand a Hollow's pain."

A Soul Reaper's job. They killed Hollows to protect. They killed them because they were the enemy. But did any Soul Reaper ever stop to think what it was like from a Hollow's perspective? Did any of them know what it was like to be a Hollow? Veneno was teaching them a lesson. He was getting his revenge and gaining a family. He wanted them to suffer for what they did to him. He wanted them to know what it was like to be a Hollow and see things the way he saw them.

He was scared.

This man was afraid of dying. He knew that Soul Reapers would kill him sooner or later, so he had to eliminate the threat. He didn't want to be alone so instead of killing them he turned them into his own kind. He was sick of being pushed around and dominated so he became their ruler.

The same way Linnette became the queen of Hollows. She was a diva, wowing crowds and entertaining the masses. She won their love and attention. She wasn't alone. Not with them cheering her on and not with Victor and Cedric at her side.

They were similar.

Veneno came closer. Linnette allowed it. He stood in front of her, his head tilted down to look at her. After a minute of silence, he broke into a smile and spoke calmly to her.

"I was hoping you would join me."

"Wha..?" Linnette's head jerked up, looking him in the eyes. He was serious.

"I've seen what happens when you use your voice. Even Ichigo is rendered helpless. His Hollow is unleashed. I like that. With your powers, I could have everything I could ever want. I promise I won't hurt you. We'll be friends. With our similar pasts, surely you can understand."

She did understand. But join him? That was out of the question.

"Those two men will do the same. They'll do anything you ask, right?"

That was true. Which was a problem. If she joined the Arrancar, Victor and Cedric would abandon Ichigo and all the others. She didn't want that. Lonely or not, Veneno couldn't be allowed to continue his plans. She had to turn him down. She refused.

"I can't. I can't join you."

He raised his hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and she slapped it away. He looked at his hand showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Ichigo's my friend and you're basically asking me to control him for you and help you turn everyone into a Hollow Reaper."

He smiled. "Basically? That is what I'm asking."

"I can't be a part of that."

"Why not?" His smile had turned cold. "They're only using you anyway."

She froze where she was. She couldn't speak.

"They're not your friends. Ichigo and everyone else are only using you for your voice. The moment all this is over, you'll be useless to them and they'll have no reason to keep you around. It's only because of your power that you're worth anything to them."

She had thought about it before, but hearing it spoken to her from another gave it a whole new meaning. Her song which controlled Hollows… Was that the only reason they were kind to her and kept her around? Why when she disappeared everyone was looking for her? They wanted to make sure their weapon was kept safe. Her only value was her power.

"But… That's not true! Ichigo's not…"

"Come on!" he laughed. "Do you really think Ichigo likes you; could ever like you after what you've done to him? The guy hates you. Hates your guts."

"No…"

She did blackmail and kidnap him but there was no way… was there? Given their past, why would he ever be friends with her after that? She had done her fair share of torture as well. Why would he ever be friends with her? Maybe Veneno was right.

"Face facts. No one cares about you. You're neglected and unwanted and tortured, just like me. We have more in common than anyone else. They are only using you for your power. That's all. Ichigo's afraid of you, that's why he plays 'friend' with you. Out of fear that you'll bring his Hollow out again. He hates you."

Linnette's chest felt tight. "No…"

"It's true! And you know what else? You want more proof that you're really alone?" He moved his head closer to whisper into her ear. "You had to create your own family."

She stopped breathing.

"You had to make them up. Both of them. See? You really are unwanted and alone. It's sad, isn't it? You have to create your own family to not be alone anymore."

Her eyes burned. Her chest tightened.

He was right. No one wanted her, even now. She created them. They were created to take care of her so she wouldn't be alone. All those people and Ichigo… Everyone. It was all because of her power.

Veneno moved away, laughing. "Don't you see? They'll never understand people like us. We're doomed to be alone, so we have to make our own families. They'll never get it. We're hated because of what we are!"

A tear rolled down her face.

"It would only make sense for us to hook up and become allies. We'll show them all. We'll rule. You and me." Veneno extended a hand out to her. "What do you say?"

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Will she join him? What will Veneno do?<p>

What do you think?

Please review! ^-^


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Tucking into a ball, Cedric dashed forward to save his partner. He lunched himself into the crowd of Hollow Reapers, sending them flying backwards. On the bottom of the pile was Victor. They clasped hands and Victor was pulled to his feet.

A Veneno clone was coming up on either side.

"Ready?"

"Have to be."

The two stood back to back, getting ready to face their individual clones. Victor slid his foot forward and ducked down as Veneno came closer. Tucking his arms under Veneno's stomach, he threw him over his head and into the air. He opened his mouth to fire off a cero. Cedric reached straight up and tore out Veneno's throat. The other clone came at him from the front. He and Victor switched places. Now in the front, Victor grabbed Veneno's right arm and slid behind his back. Victor held Veneno from behind and pulled him off balance. Cedric saw Victor's left hand come straight through the front of Veneno's chest.

"Damn you..!"

"Not dead yet?" asked Victor calmly. "I can fix that." He moved his hand up and grabbed hold of something beating inside his chest. He tore out Veneno's heart and dropped his body to the ground.

Cedric looked around for Ichigo. "Where's the boy?"

Victor looked around as well. A crash and cloud of smoke told him their location. "I see him. He's over there."

"What will we do?"

Victor knew the answer to that. "Go find Linnette. I'll help Ichigo."

"Right."

The two parted.

* * *

><p>"Will you join me?"<p>

Veneno's question was outrageous. But he put up a good argument. It was easier to join him. They seemed to understand each other's pain. He promised he wouldn't hurt her. All the things he claimed moments ago made sense. Why be with people who didn't like her and only wanted her for her power? She was being used. They didn't care. None of them gave a damn. And Ichigo hated her for what she did to him and would never be her friend after that. Her guardians were only there because she made them.

But they had wills of their own. She wasn't a puppet master. They each had their own personalities and desires. And feelings. They weren't robots. Their skin may have been different, but it was still flesh. Heartbeats, breathing, warmth, love. They had everything. They loved her. But she created them to be her family. Didn't that also mean that they were programmed to love her, too?

No. That wasn't part of the contract. They were to be her family and take care of her. Nowhere did it say to love her. The feelings she had for them, too. She loved them. She did. Was that emotion fake? No way! She loved them and they loved her.

In them she could trust.

Which made her realize something else.

She looked at Veneno's outstretched hand. "How do I know you're not using me for my powers?"

Veneno's smile faded.

Just as he claimed about others, Veneno was planning on using her as well.

"You're not as dumb as I thought." Veneno lowered his hand. "Shame. I was kinda hoping for it."

Linnette backed away, feeling threatened.

"Keep this in mind, girl. You're doomed to be alone just like me. We're never going to be understood. Unless you can control them, sooner or later, they're all going to turn against you. Sooner or later, they'll all end up hurting you." He tried to flatten a strand of hair back into place on his scalp. "Face it. You and I will never be loved. Our only hope is to control and create. It's our only hope of survival."

He took another step. A hand appeared in the center of his chest and blood splattered the ground in front of his body. Veneno's spine was ripped out from the hole in his chest and he slumped to the rooftop, revealing Cedric standing directly behind him.

"Cedric…"

He wiped his hand off on Veneno's sleeve and walked over to Linnette, checking her over for injuries. "Are you alright?"

With a sob, she leapt into his arms and cried. He held her like a loving parent and consoled her.

After another minute, Cedric put her on his back and started to walk to the edge of the building. "What happened between you two?"

Linnette wiped her tears off on his sleeve, hugging him tightly. "He told me that Ichigo hates me and everyone's just using me for my powers. I'm just a tool to them and I can't get anyone to love me without force or creating them."

Cedric jumped off the building and onto the next roof. "What do you think?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Do you think it's true?"

She gave it some thought. There were things that she heard him say that sounded accurate. It may have been true. But wait. There were things that could be disproved.

"He said that no one cared about me without my powers or they were using me. That can't be right because what about my friends back home? They have no idea that you guys aren't humans. And they don't know about my powers. And I never told them that I could sing. And they're my friends."

He nodded. "True. Anything else?"

"Um…" The Soul Reapers. Were they using her? "I think he's wrong about the Soul Reapers, too. Some of them didn't know about my powers and were very nice to me. Rukia and Ichigo are like best friends and she likes me a lot and doesn't seem to hate me for what happened with Ichigo."

"And what about him?" Cedric jumped onto another roof. "Do you feel that Ichigo is your friend?"

This one took a lot of thought. She wanted to believe that he was, but there was a part of her that wasn't so sure.

Cedric put her fears to rest. "Remember when you lost your powers? Ichigo was your friend then, wasn't he?"

That was true. So what Veneno said about him only being her friend out of fear was a lie.

"He's helped you and he's trusted you. And remember this, Linnette."

She moved closer to hear him.

"If you feel that he hates you for unleashing his Hollow, remember that he's asked you to do it on several occasions. He trusts you. He's not going to hate you because of your past or your abilities. He likes you and he's your friend. Don't ever doubt that."

He was right. Ichigo was her friend after all.

"Don't buy into anything that Arrancar tells you. You know he can't be trusted. And Ichigo told us that he's been known to lie. We've seen it. He's just telling you more lies in hopes you'll join him. He wants you to hurt Ichigo and help him turn the others into Hollow Reapers. He's not trustworthy. He's our enemy."

Linnette held Cedric tightly as he leapt through the air, pressing her face between his muscular shoulders. "I know."

Even saying it aloud didn't curb her feelings. Enemy or not, she still felt the urge to help him. He was scared and lone. She pitied him.

* * *

><p>With Victor's help, Ichigo somehow managed to gain the upper hand in his fight with the last clone. Put down by Victor's left hook, Ichigo finished him off with his sword, plunging it down into his stomach and then beheading him.<p>

Ichigo pulled his sword back with a powerful thrust, making him stagger backwards to keep his balance. They had finished their fight on the roof of a building, keeping out of the Hollow Reaper's reach. Down below, they were clawing at the walls, trying to reach the two men on top, all growling viciously.

Looking back at the fight, Ichigo knew something was wrong. He understood that Veneno and his clones were getting stronger and that the Hollow Reapers were evolving. What he didn't understand was Victor.

"Hey."

Knowing who he was speaking to, Victor turned his head, giving him his attention.

"Back there. During the fight." Ichigo turned around, facing him. "You were dragged down. Weren't you? Cedric had to save you. Why didn't you fight your way out? You're strong enough. So why did you need saving?"

Victor's charming face showed no emotion.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Something I should know? Then tell me. Tell me right now."

Sighing, Victor turned his body toward Ichigo, walking his way. Then he stopped. Keeping his voice quiet, he gave Ichigo is answer. "We're not invincible. We do have a weakness and it doesn't involve Linnette. It's about our bodies."

So they did have a weakness. Interested, Ichigo moved closer to hear him.

"We are strong. But if we can't gain any momentum, we can't use it."

Which made perfect sense. Ichigo learned that in karate. In order to break a board of wood, he had to hit it. And hitting involved movement. He couldn't break a board by simply laying his hand on top of it and expecting something to happen. He had to move his hand. The same went for Victor and Cedric. If they couldn't move, they couldn't fight back. All those Hollow Reapers were strong and managed to pull Victor down and hold him in place. He couldn't gain the momentum he needed to break free.

"There's something else. But it's only a theory."

"What?"

Victor avoided his eyes, as if he was ashamed to tell Ichigo the truth. "Cedric and I spoke about it a while ago. He came to the conclusion that our bodies, as sturdy as they are, can only take so much abuse before they start to break. Like a stone. It's unmoving and no matter how many times you hit it with your bare fist, nothing changes. But over time, if you keep at it, it will start to weaken and then a crack forms. After that, it is more easily broken."

Ichigo remembered what happened only a few months ago when Yumichika sliced Victor in half with his sword. Normally he couldn't get cut and yet…

"Is that what happened in the city when Yumichika cut you?"

He nodded. "We think that's what it was. We were fighting for so long without rest. Our bodies couldn't handle the abuse forever. That cut was the crack in the stone. It wasn't enough to destroy me, but it was enough to make a dent. It was a warning. We may not get tired, but we do need rest in an intense fight like that. We can go for a long time and handle a lot but after a while…" He sighed. "We start to wear down. That's what I tried to do to Cedric after Linnette regained her powers. I was trying to weaken his body to the point where I could break him. I had no idea if it would or not, but I was willing to attempt it. After a few minutes of rest, he was fine. He just couldn't keep up with an equal in an intense fight like that for a long period of time."

"But the whole wearing down thing isn't permanent? I mean, like if you get hit again a week later, you'll be fine?"

"Not even a week. Give us a few minutes and we'll be ok. But, no, it's not everlasting, so don't worry." Victor brushed his hair out of his face as a gust of wind blew.

The gust turned out to be Cedric landing roughly beside them with Linnette. He looked from both of them and then asked, "Are we leaving now?"

Ichigo came up here to search, but seeing how bad things were, decided against pursuing it further. He didn't want to be responsible if Victor or Cedric got hurt and broke in front of Linnette. Everyone needed rest. Even Linnette looked like she had been through a lot in the past few minutes.

"Ok, let's go back."

* * *

><p>There was no confrontation coming back. Cedric stood watch while the sewer was opened and everyone went down, him being the last to enter. The moment Ichigo saw everyone looking at him, he felt the urge to say something. He had to tell them. He had to get it off his chest.<p>

"We have to do something. Fast."

No one answered his quiet words.

Ichigo lifted his eyes to them. "Veneno's getting stronger and stronger. We barely made it this time, even with Victor and Cedric with me."

That took everyone by surprise.

"I thought they were invincible."

"Or close to it at least."

"Well, Veneno's able to grapple with them both now equally." Ichigo walked further inside. "If this keeps up, he'll be able to overpower anyone who comes his way. We have to defeat him before he gets to be at full Arrancar level. By then, I don't know."

It seemed pointless after that. Veneno would be able to take on anyone who came his way. And being able to clone himself, each one of equal strength and power, didn't help. Soon, very soon, Veneno might be considered unstoppable.

"What do you suggest?"

"Yeah, what would you have us do?"

Ichigo only had one answer for that. "We need help."

"I'll say," said another.

"No." Ichigo turned around, meeting their gaze. "We… I need help. If we face Veneno again, we'll need backup. And…" He took a breath. "When we do find the original, we'll need help bringing him down."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

Once again, Ichigo gave them the same answer he had been giving them the past few days. "No. But we'll keep looking."

"How the hell do we know that he's not changing directions or something? What if this guy's changing his hiding place every so often?"

"Yeah, and the fact that he's hidden away doesn't help. Do you know how many places there are to hide here?"

"That's right. The Seireitei's huge!"

"He could be anywhere."

"Exactly!"

"There's something else, too." Shunsui lifted his straw hat. "There's no guarantee that he's even in the Seireitei."

Nanao looked at her captain. "What's that?"

"I mean, think about it. If the guy wants to be hidden in a safe place where no one can get him, who's to say it has to be here? He could be anywhere in the Soul Society. Or… even in the World of the Living."

Ichigo spun around. "What?"

"You said it before, didn't you? One of his clones made it into your world. What makes you think there aren't more of him there? Or even the original himself? He could be hiding in the World of the Living for all we know."

"Ichigo," said Rukia. "Is there anyway we can check up on the town? What about Kisuke?"

He remembered what he had dropped when he came here after the massive outbreak. "He gave me like a walkie-talkie thing to communicate with him. But I dropped it when I was attacked my first day here after all this. I'd have to find it. I'm sure it still works."

One of the Soul Reapers stood up. "This is stupid!" He pointed at Victor and Cedric. "Those guys are fast and powerful. Send them out to search everywhere and kill all the Venenos they find! That simple."

"If it were that easy, then we would have done it by now."

"Get off my back! I'm sick of living down here! This is ridiculous!"

"I know it is, but what else can we do?"

The Squad members started to argue among themselves. To end their yelling, Ichigo moved to satisfy them all.

"Alright! I'm going back out there and I'll keep hunting Veneno until I find the real one. Would that settle things for you?"

"Are you insane?" Nanao stood up, stopping him. "You just got away this time and that was with their help. You're not here five minutes and then you go back out?"

"She's right, you're crazy."

"No one has to come with me. I'll go by myself."

Rukia grabbed his arm. "What the hell are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"

"I'm trying to solve this as fast as I can! We're running out of time!"

"But you going out there alone? You don't stand a chance."

Before Ichigo could argue back, there was a splash. Someone had knocked one to the Squad members into the water dividing the two sewer walls. A fistfight had broken out on the other side of the water. Soul Reapers were fighting Soul Reapers, arguing their points in a primal manner. This time, not even Unohana's words could calm them. Everyone was on edge. Victor had moved Linnette behind him as the fighting got worse. Swords were being drawn now.

Nanano and Rangiku stood beside each other looking worried. "Do you think any of them got infected somehow? I mean, this was how it started."

"I think they're just agitated."

The fighting continued.

Linnette hid her slender body behind her protectors, covering her ears from their deafening shouts echoing off the walls. This was too much. If any of them were infected like they said, there was only one way to find out. Without being told, without permission, she started singing.

Hearing the melodious sound, Ichigo's body went rigid. His pupils dilated, expanding wider and wider. Darkness spread over his eyes.

A loud howl rang out causing everyone in the sewer to halt and turn. Ichigo was standing hunched on the other side of the water, an insane smile on his face. He locked eyes with the main fighters and lunched into the air. He was on the other side in an instant and opened his jaws wide to tear into them.

"Hollow!"

Hearing the nickname given to him by Linnette, Ichigo stopped. His open mouth was pulled slowly away from the Soul Reaper's neck. His mouth never fully closed, but his teeth were no longer showing as he turned to face the girl standing across the water.

"Don't attack them."

He blinked.

"They may have upset me, but I don't want them injured. I just want the fighting to end. Don't hurt them."

Ichigo's yellow eyes softened. With a light scoff, he turned and gave her a wide-armed bow. "As you wish, princess." He turned to the frightened Soul Reaper staring at him with a sly grin. He mockingly snapped at his face in, what he thought to be, a playful gesture before leaping to be on the same side of the water as her. Once at her side, he circled her body like an affectionate cat and hissed happily in her ear.

Needless to say, there was no fighting after that. Everyone was too much in shock for that.

Acting like a cat, Ichigo tried to curling on in Linnette's lap against the wall. Slowly coming back to his senses, he leaned into her body, resting his head on her shoulder. "Please… sing again for me. Just once more."

Linnette reached up and stroked his head. "Be a good boy and I will."

He hissed softly, satisfied with her answer and drifted away for the time being.

Ichigo, the real Ichigo, lifted his head and looked t her. Before he had a chance to speak, Linnette beat him to the punch.

"Sorry. I sang without warning you."

He wasn't angry. He nodded to her and crawled away. "That's fine. I don't care. You had to if you did it like that." He sat on the ground and looked over at the Soul Reapers giving him nervous looks. He understood why. Even if he didn't do anything, he must have looked scary. Sighing, he looked at the water. "I'll wait a while before I go back up there."

Linnette was happy to hear it. But her expression didn't match that brief moment of joy. Something was weighing heavy on her heart. "Ichigo, I wanted to talk to you about Veneno."

He turned his attention back to her. "What is it?" He was too busy fighting the clones to notice what happened to her during those short but never ending minutes. Had something happened between her and him when no one was looking?

She looked at him nervously then turned her face away. "Well, um… I just… I don't think Veneno's really a bad person."

"What?"

"I mean, yeah, what he's doing is bad and all but… But I just don't think he means it in a bad way." She started talking faster, forcing Ichigo to focus on her words very closely. "He said that he had to do this to keep Soul Reapers from hurting him. And he doesn't want to be alone so he turned them into Hollow Reapers so he wouldn't be lonely." She paused, then spoke soft and clearly. "Ichigo, I think he's just scared."

"Scared?"

"I mean, yeah. He doesn't want Soul Reapers to hurt him anymore so he did all this. He said he did it to protect himself. And the Hollow Reapers are his family." Her eyes fell to her hands, tightly gripping her skirt hem. "He created a family. Just like me."

Like Veneno, Linnette was forced to create her own family so she wouldn't be lonely anymore. Lonely and scared. They were a lot alike.

Maybe like Linnette, Veneno needed help. Ichigo didn't believe it at first and knew it wouldn't be easy to convince him if that were the case, but the look on Linnette's face and her words told him that that was what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to speak to Veneno and help him in the same way he did for her.

She wanted Veneno to be saved.

* * *

><p>The quiet of the Seireitei was broken by shouting from one of the top floors of a tall building. Livening things up in his own way, Veneno had spent the past hour amusing himself through a game he invented called chair-surfing. He grabbed a stolen stool from Squad 4 with wheels and used it as a skateboard to ride up and down the long hallways of the next building. It was more or less to reduce his boredom. So far it proved to be very amusing. Now he spent his time going up and down the hallway, trying to increase speed each time, cheering himself on. He preformed several tricks, praising himself and laughing. This was a lot of fun. The only problem was he had no one to share it with.<p>

The stool reached the end of the hall and he pushed off from the wall with his foot to keep from crashing, slowly sliding backwards. He sat down on the stool with a short sigh. "Whew! That was awesome!" He kicked his legs in the air, leaning back. The stool creaked. Having gone through so much abuse, being used for something that it wasn't intended for, had made the stool weaker. It started to give under Veneno's weight. Veneno didn't weigh that much; only about 132 the last time he checked. The stool wasn't in danger of breaking just yet, but to be on the safe side, he got off. "Now I need to find a new game. Or a better board."

A wandering Hollow Reaper stumbled into the hall. It was a seated officer from Squad 5. The man looked at Veneno, moaning. His body ached so much. Going through such a massive transformation was hard on the body. He wasn't meant to be this way. His body was rejecting the change it was helpless to fend off, making every movement and breath so very painful.

Veneno stood behind the stool, looking back at him with a grin. "What do you think? Desk-surfing next? I could take that desk in that room over there and go down the stairs on it. What do you think?"

The Hollow Reaper only moaned again. He couldn't speak and he couldn't comprehend what Veneno was asking of him.

Sensing this, Veneno gave up on getting an opinion from him. He put his foot up on the broken stool, lining up the shot. "Hey, catch." He kicked the stool hard and fast at the Hollow Reaper.

The Hollow Reaper caught it in his face and was slammed into the wall behind him by the force. The stool fell to the ground, one of the wheels was broken off and rolling down the hall. The Hollow Reaper slumped over but did not fall, his face cut and bloody from the strike. He didn't react. Only moaned.

Veneno scoffed and turned away. "You're boring. Too stupid." He looked at the wheel rolling around his ankles and watched as it tapped the side of his foot and fell to the side, motionless. "Which is why I wanted him so bad. I can't talk to you guys. You may be all I have but you're just too boring."

He lifted his foot up, moving the wheel gently to the side.

"But since we don't see eye to eye… It's probably for the best. I mean, I would want to talk to him and hang out and all but if he doesn't want to, I can't force him without getting a knife in my back. We think too differently. He doesn't understand."

Veneno kicked the wheel down the hall where it ricocheted off the wall and into a room where it bounced off something else with a clang and then the sound of glass shattering as the wheel ended its journey.

"I'll be betrayed. Which is why it's best that you control them. You don't get hurt that way."

He turned back at the Hollow Reaper who was now on all fours, lapping up the blood dripping from its nose. Veneno almost pitied it. This thing was harmless to him now but would attack his sworn enemy, the Soul Reapers.

Looking to cheer himself up, Veneno turned and started walking towards the room where the wheel crashed. "Well, that's enough of that. If you're not going to entertain me then fine by me. Now where's that desk? Think I'll throw myself down a flight of stairs."

* * *

><p>Please review! ^-^<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"Ok," Ichigo said, bending his back to crack his spine. "We're going now."

Many of the Squad members had been keeping their distance from him ever since the outburst an hour earlier. It seemed that they were afraid of him. However, the captains and lieutenants didn't seem too frightened by the fact that his Hollow side was unleashed. Linnette would keep him in check. There was no way he would ever disobey her commands.

Standing beside him was Linnette and Rukia. They were all set to come along. Cedric was standing by the ladder, waiting. It would be a small group this time. Kira was going to stay behind to rest for a while longer. No one else wanted to brave the dangerous streets above. That was fine. A crowd would attract attention and it would be harder to travel.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Unohana asked.

Ichigo looked at her. In truth, he was setting out to do two things. One: he was going to attempt to find the original again. And two: he was going to do as Linnette wished and attempt to speak to Veneno. Maybe he was suffering and frightened. No matter the case, he was still their enemy. Ichigo was convinced of that. Veneno was cruel and self-centered. He didn't seem very scared when he was fighting them before. He looked like he was having fun.

"We're going to try to find him again. We must be getting close."

She allowed this. "Alright. Just be careful."

Victor moved to follow them. "Alright. Let's get going."

Ichigo's arm prevented him from going any further. "No, you stay here this time."

Victor looked at him crossly.

"You should stay behind and look after the group. Ok?"

He blinked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with our pervious conversation, would it?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"I told you. Given a couple minutes' rest, we're fine. It's constant punishment that-"

"We have Cedric with us. We'll be fine. We can't have too many people with us."

"But we barely made it out last time, remember?"

Linnette put her hands on Victor's white jacket. "It's ok. You stay here."

Victor looked down at her. There was no condemnation in his eyes as he held for Ichigo's command. His eyes now held a look of disappointment, like a child being told that their vacation trip would be postponed.

"Someone has to protect the group like Ichigo said."

This was true. But Ichigo noticed something now that he hadn't before. Every time she volunteered one of them to remain behind, it was always Victor. Perhaps she was fearful that she would risk losing him again. She almost lost him before when he was cut in half by a Zanpakuto. Telling him to remain behind was a vain attempt to protect him. She didn't want to risk him being hurt again.

Victor touched her cheek with his thumb. "If that is what you wish, then I will stay."

She smiled and stood on her toes as Victor planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You be careful out there, you hear me?"

"Yes, Victor."

"Listen to everything they tell you, ok?"

"Ok, Victor."

"And if things get too scary out there, call me at once."

She giggled. "Victor, I'll be fine. Cedric's with me. And Ichigo and Rukia, too. It's ok. Don't worry so much. Now you sound like Cedric."

He chuckled at the thought. "You're so strict." He gave her another kiss. They parted ways, Linnette following after Ichigo and the others.

While everyone watched the others leave, Unohana was watching Victor. The sad longing look on his face reminded her of a dog watching its master leave home for the day. "Worried about her?"

He turned his head, giving her attention but no answer.

"You love her, don't you?"

His head tilted downward. "More than words can express."

"It's interesting, isn't it? The relation between you both."

"It's complicated."

Unohana nodded. "I won't even begin to pretend I understand the relationship between you two. But I understand that there is love between you both. You care for her and adopted her, making her your child. At the same time she created you, so she is also your mother. Am I wrong?"

She was correct, but he didn't confess that truth. Instead, he remained quiet.

"I may not fully understand your complicated life. But I do believe that you belong together as a family. She needs you as much as you need her. I believe that you were always meant to be by her side."

Victor smiled. Then he turned her way with a look of comfort. "You have my gratitude, ma'am."

"For what?"

His smile deepened. "For confirming what my heart's been telling me all along."

* * *

><p>"What makes you think we'll find him now of all times?" wondered Rukia aloud. "I mean… Ichigo, to do what you're asking…"<p>

"What? I want to find him before he gets any stronger. Is that so bad? You know how things are getting. We have to fight an army of clones who are every bit as strong as he is. Do we really want that?"

"I know, but you heard what they said down there. To search, we would need an army ourselves. The Sereritei is big, Ichigo. It's vast."

"Yeah, I know that."

"You don't sound like you do. At any rate, we would need a large team to search everywhere and our group is less than 50. It cannot be done the way we are now. And like they said, we don't know if he changes his hiding spot or not."

"Do you think he is?"

"No."

"Then it's a safe bet."

"Ichigo, my opinion isn't valid enough to-"

Cedric put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and pointed. The street beside them held roughly twenty Hollow Reapers, one of which was Renji. They were just standing there. Slowly Renji lowered himself with a growl.

Ichigo turned around, spotting them. "Oh, crap."

Renji growled, drooling. He wanted to take a bite out of them. All of them.

Ichigo looked at Linnette. "You know, Linnette… You don't really need my permission anymore. If we're in danger like this, go ahead and sing. I'd rather be saved, you know?"

She nodded. Even if it meant his Hollow coming out, Ichigo would rather have her sing than fight his friends. Proof that what Veneno said wasn't true. Ichigo did care about her and didn't hate her because of her voice. He was letting her sing freely now. That Arrancar was such a lair.

She sang softly to them. Soft and sweet. A tune different from most of her others. The notes were long and drawn out in a lovely way. Haunting and calming.

They all stopped, staring at her. Ichigo, too.

The song continued.

Rukia watched Ichigo and the others closely, comparing their reactions. Unlike other times, Ichigo wasn't verbally reacting to her voice. Though his eyes were bright gold and dark, he wasn't acting like his Hollow self at all. He stood oddly calm and still, staring at Linnette. His eyes were glazed and listless.

Linnette raised her arm, conducting them. Their heads lifted. So did Ichigo's. She turned her palm over. At its movement, all Hollow Reapers turned in a full circle. Ichigo spun. Her hand went down. They lowered themselves. Renji and the other Hollow Reapers laid on their stomachs like obedient dogs. Ichigo got down as well. She turned her hand over again and they rolled onto their backs. Ichigo did the same.

She stopped singing.

They remained where they were.

Linnette tugged on Ichigo's arm. "Get up."

He obeyed her command, but wasn't back to his senses just yet. He looked at her blankly. She pulled on him again, telling him to followed. He did as he was told and followed after her and the group. Not a moment too soon. The Hollow Reapers were starting to come back to themselves. The group disappeared behind the corner. Being on their backs made it harder for them to get up and harder for them to tell which way their prey had gone if they saw them leave.

Linnette sighed. "That was close. Are you ok, Ichigo?"

He gave her a drowsy look.

"Oh. Not yet, huh?"

He blinked slowly.

"What song was that?" Rukia asked her.

"I have no title for it, but it calms them down a lot. I'm not sure. They just get really mindless like this." She pointed to Ichigo who was still staring blankly into space. "I just went with that one. I thought it would work out ok."

Rukia patted her on the back. "Nice job."

Ichigo gave his head a shake. He staggered a little, not really sure where he was just yet. "That felt weird…"

"Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah… It just feels like I just woke up. Was that a different song?"

"I haven't used it in a long, long time."

That might explain it.

Ichigo nodded and pointed off in a random direction. "This way. Wherever that is."

"That's east, Ichigo," said Rukia.

"Whatever, let's go."

They went down a narrow street which opened up into another, guiding them towards a small yard lined with short trees. There were two paths they could take now. One street on the left and another on the right. There was no way of knowing where either one would take them, so Ichigo had to take a wild guess. He started to the right.

"I still think it's a slim chance, Ichigo."

He turned around. Rukia was looking skeptically at him. "What's that mean?"

"Just what I've been saying before. We would need a search team to search everywhere like you want and we don't have that. We're also running out of time. And…" She hesitated. "I agree with the Captain of Squad 8. There's no way of knowing if the real Veneno is here or not. He could be in the World of the Living for all we know. After all, one of his clones was there and this virus seemed to start there. What if he's there, safe and sound? There's no way we'll find him now if that's the case."

"I doubt it." Ichigo had given it some thought before. "There are more clones here than there are back home. So that must mean that he's here. I think that first clone was just a test to see if he could send himself there. At least, that's what I got from him. Besides, it would be easier for him to stay here. I don't know. It just seems that he wouldn't be in the World of the Living. I'm sure he's here. I know it."

Linnette was looking down one of the paths, seeing shadows dance across the white walls. Hollow Reapers were coming. She tugged on Cedric's sleeve, pointing. He nodded to her and tried to get the others' attention. But before that could happen, he spotted something else behind one of the trees near the wall.

"What is it?"

Ichigo turned and saw what he was looking at. Triplets. Three Veneno clones were watching them from behind the trunk of the tree. Each stuck its head out, greeting them in a musical tune.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Hello!"

The came out from their hiding place, smiling. "Hello!"

"Knock that off!" Ichigo snapped.

"What?" Veneno pouted, giving him an innocent look. "I took your advice and introduced myself differently. I thought that's what you wanted. Your criticism was that I kept appearing in the same manner. I decided to do it differently this time. What do you think?"

"I think I liked you better when you were hiding."

Veneno groaned. "I try to show showmanship and you crap all over it. Damn." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned back, bending his spine like a bow. "That's fine. I have all the time in the world to get it right. In the meantime, we can have some fun."

The clones on either side of him stepped forward.

Cedric stood in front of Linnette and Rukia drew her sword.

"I've been itching to show off how much I've grown. Care to see?"

With no further warning, the two clones beside him darted forward in an attack.

Cedric bent forward, preparing to take the hit. "Linnette, run!" The collision was like a bomb going off. Cedric and Veneno went flying backwards into the street. They broke apart and stood facing each other, ready to continue.

The second clone went after Linnette. Rukia flashed off and reappeared behind Linnette, blocking Veneno with her sword. Linnette turned around, stopping. "Keep going, Linnette. I'll back you up." Rukia managed to push Veneno back then took Linnette's hand and started running down the other street.

This left the third one to Ichigo. Veneno smiled smugly at him. "Looks like it's just you and me."

Ichigo owed Linnette an observation. She felt that Veneno wasn't such a bad person, but scared. It didn't seem that way to Ichigo but he promised her that he would see for himself and give her the answer.

"We don't have to do this you know."

Veneno's smile faded. "Huh?"

"We don't have to fight each other and you don't have to keep this up. You can cure everyone and end it."

Veneno chuckled. "Again with that. Look, I already explained this to you. I have no intention of doing that. Get it through your thick skull."

"At least explain why you're doing this. I don't think revenge is all you have in mind."

Veneno's cheerful if not cruel expression melted away to reveal a rare look of seriousness.

"Let's talk about this. You wanted me to join you, right? Don't I have a right to know what you're fighting for so I can pick a side?"

He shut his eyes with a sigh. "Alright. I owe you an explanation, I guess. Fine, let's talk." His lifted his gaze, looking directly at him. "What do you want to know?"

"The truth." Ichigo knew Veneno was untrustworthy, but as a sign of good faith, he kept his sword on his back. They should be able to talk peacefully. Right? Surely Veneno had some humanity in him. "Are you doing this just for revenge because they experimented on you and tortured you in the lab?"

Veneno gave him an honest answer. "That's part of it."

"What's the other part?"

"Can't you guess?"

Ichigo stood quietly.

"They hurt me, Ichigo. It really, really hurt. But then, what's to be expected?" Veneno looked up at the branches hanging over his head with a sorrowful look on his face. "I was a small Hollow, Ichigo. I could fit in the palm of your hand. I was tiny compared to other Hollows. Though we were the same and allies, they never treated me as an equal. When attacked, it was every man for himself. When it came to getting food, it was get your own. Though they never attacked me, they never helped me either. I was alone. Even when I asked, they never listened. They never cared. They never obeyed."

A leaf fell from the branch and landed on Veneno's forehead, the stem caught on his horn. He brushed it off with his hand, pushing his bangs aside long enough for Ichigo to see the fragment of his Hollow mask.

"Then the Soul Reapers showed up and took care of them. But rather than kill me as well, they locked me up. They took me with them. They tormented me nonstop. It was agonizing and they never bat an eye. They just kept doing it." Mixed with sorrow came rage boiling in his eyes. "So of course it's for revenge. But it's also to teach them a lesson. Let's see how they like being in pain. And…"

He clenched his fists tightly.

"Let's see how they like answering to me from now on. I'm sick and tired of being seen as the underdog. All my life I've tried to get people to listen to me and hear my voice but it never reaches. I'm small so I appear as weak to them. They never listen. No one ever does. Well, now they have no choice. Now I get to be on top. Now I'm the one in control."

"But this is your way of doing it?"

"They won't listen to me otherwise. Never have in the past. It's just easier this way. I'm sick of being pushed around. It's my time to shine and show everyone what I can do." Veneno looked at his closed fist. "It's the only way. No one will give you what you want unless you make them. I control my own fate now by controlling them. Now they can't hurt me."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. It was like looking at another version of Linnette. This was exactly how she felt before she decided to change. Before Ichigo's voice reached her. She felt that the only way she could get what she wanted and the only way she could have any friends and any chance at happiness was through control. She would make people love her. She would make them be with her. And she would make sure no one ever hurt her again. Veneno felt the same way. He didn't want to be hurt. He really was suffering.

"But you don't have to do this in order to keep them from hurting you."

Veneno's gaze lifted. A look of startled surprise was on his face.

"You can become friends with them without turning them into Hollows. This isn't necessary. They can become friends with you on their own."

Veneno scoffed loudly. "Do you hear yourself? That's foolish! That's impossible!" His eyes were blazing. "Soul Reapers are the mortal enemies of Hollows! We can never be friends without a push in the right direction! They'll never be friends with Hollows unless they're forced to! Know why? Because Soul Reapers kill Hollows! It's their job!"

He had never seen Veneno so angry before.

"You're a Soul Reaper, right? No wait, you're only a substitute. Be that as it may, you should be aware of their rules, correct? Their nature? Soul Reapers kill Hollows. That is their job. There is no way they would willingly become friends with one. They hate Hollows. We can never be friends. They hunt us, they slaughter us. And for their amusement, they torment us."

"You can't blame everyone for what one-"

"They all do it! It's not just the lab. It's what all Soul Reapers do. They can't stand Hollows." Veneno seemed to calm slightly. He clasped a hand to his chest, wincing as if he were in pain. "No matter how much I evolve… I will always be a Hollow. And that's what they hate. We're sworn enemies."

"It doesn't have to be like that. You can…"

"Ichigo." Veneno lowered his hand and gave him a serious look. "Their laws. I read them. I know them. You want more proof? One of the laws of Soul Reapers states that it is illegal to obtain Hollow abilities. It's punishable by death. See that? They're willing to kill their own kind. And you're willing to defend them? How could we ever be allies if that is how they feel about their own kind? It's impossible."

"But Soul Reapers are just doing their job. It's not that they hate you. They're just doing what they have to in order to keep the peace. Hollows attack and kill people. Innocent people. Soul Reapers can't let them go around doing that. So they do what they have to. And… and Rukia explained to me that they're doing it to help Hollows, too. It's for the greater good."

Veneno's face fell. He turned his body to the side and took a few short steps to the side. It was as if Ichigo had just insulted him deeply in a very personal way.

"Ichigo, you aren't being fair."

Something had changed about him. Looking at Veneno now, Ichigo couldn't see him as his enemy. He took pity on Veneno. But he was also curious. He wasn't being fair? It sounded like a cry from a pampered child. What on earth wasn't he being fair about?

"You're saying that they're just doing their jobs, is that it? So Soul Reapers can have their way all the time? They're the only ones allowed to voice their opinions? They're the ones who are in the right to kill and not Hollows? Is that it?"

"No. That's not what I'm…" He didn't know what he was saying.

Veneno turned back to him. "That's how it seems. Soul Reapers have the run of the place. They're allowed to kill but if a Hollow does it, it's wrong and they need to be stopped. Soul Reapers can capture a Hollow and subject it to painful experimentation. They're allowed to torture. And they're allowed to say what's right and how things are supposed to be. They've written their own rules for what they deem right and just. Soul Reapers are very selfish and narrow-minded. They're so self-centered. All they ever think about are themselves and what they want and how they feel. Tell me, Ichigo. Just once, has anyone, any Soul Reaper, ever put themselves in our place? Have they ever once thought of what it must be like to be a Hollow?"

He couldn't answer that.

"They kill without knowing what they're killing. Why's a Hollow so bad? Don't they ever stop to consider that we might be in pain? That we might be suffering? We're just hungry. We're only doing what is in our nature. Is that so wrong? We're only doing what we have to in order to survive. And that makes us so terrible? Then why not kill a lion? They're killers. Kill all the lions in order to protect the animals they feed off of. Or a fox. Kill a fox to keep it from killing a rabbit. Kill the mouse to keep it from eating the plants. Are we so different from them? The way I see it, there is no difference. We're just hungry and doing what's necessary to end that hunger. And we deserve to die for that?"

It was hard to argue with that logic. Though Ichigo knew that wasn't the reason why Hollows needed to be killed, he couldn't think of a way to rebut that point.

"We're hungry. So that is our crime? We're trying to end that pain that we are feeling inside. That crushing emptiness. We deserve to die for that? Hypocrites."

Veneno's eyes changed again to something Ichigo couldn't read. It looked like determination.

"Now they'll get to feel a Hollow's pain. A little sympathy. Walk a mile in your shoes, isn't that right? Now they'll know what it's like to live as a Hollow."

"That's why you're doing this?" asked Ichigo.

"Not completely, but it's a big part." Veneno moved his arm, making the cape on his sleeve flutter through the air. "There are many reasons for this. Revenge is one. Teaching a lesson is another. I want them to know what it's like to be a Hollow. Maybe now they'll understand what it's like. This is what it's like to live as the creature you're killing."

Ichigo moved slightly to get a better view of Veneno's face. "Is there another reason?"

"Yes." Veneno lowered his arm, letting his sleeve brush against his knee. "It's for me."

He blinked. "What the hell's that mean?"

"You have no idea, do you? What it's like? Even though you have Hollow powers, you still take their side? I thought you being like me made us kindred spirits, you and I. Yet, you don't understand me at all, do you?"

"I'm just asking what you mean by you're doing this for you. What do you mean by that?"

Veneno turned angrily towards him. "After everything I've said, you still don't get it? It's so simple! I'm doing this to protect myself!"

Though it came as a shock to hear it spoken like that, Ichigo knew that would be his answer all along.

"Now they're Hollows just like me! They can't hurt me now as they are. Soul Reapers can't attack Hollows if they are Hollows themselves. We've become a family." He chuckled lightly. "Living the way I did, I've missed out on so much I felt I was righted to. Attention was one. But after being locked up in that jar and treated the way I was, I realized something. I never want to live like that again. I can't bear that crushing loneliness. I want to surround myself with…"

He ended there, looking up at the person in front of him.

"It's not the same as what I have pictured for myself but… Now I'm not alone. They'll listen to me. They'll obey me. And unlike so many others, they wouldn't put a knife in my back if I give them my trust. No more Soul Reapers to try to kill me. I'll never get hurt again. And once every Soul Reaper is like them, I won't ever have to worry about being hunted again. I can live my life in peace. I can have everything I want and do whatever I please. And no one can stop me!"

So Linnette was right after all. He was scared.

"It's my turn now. I never have to be pushed around again. Now people will listen to me. They'll feel a Hollow's pain and live as the very creature they're meant to kill. They'll do whatever I say. And I won't be lonely. Face it, Ichigo. No one wants to live their life completely alone."

His smile returned.

"Which is why I wanted you to be my friend in the first place. Knowing our power… but you turned me down. Which only proves what I knew all along. If you don't see eye to eye, then you're bound to be betrayed. Which is why it's better to control. You'll never get hurt that way and you can have whatever you want. If you don't like something, you don't have to deal with it. If you want something, then take it. Controlling your fate is awesome. I mean it's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Ichigo pointed off into the distance. "You have people attacking their loved ones and in pain! What do you mean you're not doing anything wrong?"

"Hey, they're alive, aren't they? I'm not killing them or anything." Veneno spread his arms as if showing off to Ichigo the pride in his creation. "They'll live on as Hollows and be with me forever. No more pain, no more fear, no nothing. I can live my life the way I want and no one can tell me otherwise. It's perfect. I'll never have to be constantly looking over my shoulder, fearing that someone might be trying to cut me down. I never have to worry again. I can live in peace with the family I created."

It was frightening how similar Veneno was to Linnette. They both lived their lives in fear and suffering. They both suffered through so much pain. They both used control to get their way and make themselves happy. And they both created their own families.

Was it possible that this was how Linnette would have turned out under different circumstances? If Ichigo had never come along to tell her different, would this have been her? More importantly, was it too late for him to save Veneno?

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

As far as entertainment was concerned, the Soul Reapers were on their own. There was nothing to do down in the sewer, but they much rather be down here than up there fighting for their lives. Most of them spent this time talking amongst themselves or sleeping. They couldn't do much else and there was little food to go around. Several people were actually beginning to miss paperwork. The only real thing Rangiku and Shunsui missed was the sake sitting back in their offices or hidden under the couch in the lieutenant's case. The alcohol would help warm them up a little in this dank, dripping sewer and they would be too hammered to care how filthy it was.

Victor spent this time pacing the cement floors beside the murky water, keeping an eye on people as he did. He would watch over the group just as Linnette had wished. Rangiku watched him pass by a second time, glancing at her momentarily before continuing. She smiled at him as he walked away. Even being in a sewer didn't seem to effect him in any such way. His white suit remained as pure as freshly fallen snow and his handsome face retained its graceful features, showing not even a speck of dirt. The way he carried himself through the long dark tunnels made her feel like she had a guardian angel watching over them all. Such grace and poise. This powerful man was so elegant and magnificent in everyway she could find.

"You know…" she said to the group sitting with her by the water. "He's actually pretty handsome. It's not so bad having him around, you know?"

One of the men scoffed at her words. "You're only saying that because you're a woman."

"What's that mean?"

"You've been giving him goo-goo eyes all day same as every other woman down her. I even caught Nanao blushing when he passed her by. She was pretending to read but I saw her looking at his ass."

A book suddenly came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the back of his head.

Rangiku looked back across the water. Victor was now speaking with Isane and pointing at one of the boxes she was in charge of. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed unlikely for him to be asking her for a snack. The lieutenant was nodding to him and showing him the objects inside the container. Victor was pointing things out and Isane was nodding and moving things around. She pulled something out and handed it to him. It was a melon. He took it from her and held it in his hands. He twisted it open as if it were a jar and handed her one of the halves. The other he kept and ripped it into four parts. Then he handed them back.

Rangiku smiled. "He did that with his bare hands. He's so strong. Just look at him."

"Get your tongue off the floor, Lieutenant."

She looked back at the man. "I thought you people in Squad 4 were supposed to be kind and quiet."

"We're helpful, too. And right now I'm helping you with that guy. Just stay away from him."

"What? Why?"

The man leaned forward, lowering his voice. "I don't trust him."

"Why not? He's helping us."

"Yeah, but for how long?" He glanced up at Victor before looking back at her and the rest of the group. "What's stopping him from leaving us behind? Who's to say he won't switch sides or something?"

"What are you saying?" asked another.

"Look, we all know by now that these guys do whatever that girl tells them to do. And we all know how fickle they can be. What's stopping her from switching sides or something? What if she tells them to do something to hurt us or whatever? And what if that kid's in danger? He'll go running off and leave us."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Just how much do we really know about these people? And can we trust a couple of artificial people who don't even do the things that normal people do like eat and sleep? And with such strength… they could turn that around on us. What's stopping them? You saw what happened to Captain Soi Fon."

"Yeah, but she started it. Remember? She pushed the girl."

"Yeah, and you saw how they reacted. And that was just a shove. What would they do if it was worse?"

"I agree. I don't trust them."

"Do you hear yourselves?" Rangiku asked. "It's obvious that they're good people."

"You're only saying that because you think he's good looking."

"That's beside the point."

"Is it?"

The group quieted when Victor moved past them again to the other side of the tunnel.

"Here's another thing."

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "It better not still be about him or…"

The Soul Reaper moved closer. "If these guys are so powerful, why don't they fix the problem? Huh? Why not go after the Arrancar and defeat him themselves?"

"We've been over that already."

"I still don't trust them."

"They creep me out."

"And that girl, too." said a third.

Rangiku looked at the woman. "Why would you say that?"

"Think about it, Lieutenant. If this girl can control Hollows and command them, what's stopping her from turning them on us? What if she makes the Hollows come after us all and attack?"

"I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing. She's just a child."

"So what? I agree with them. That fact only makes her fickle and immature. What's stopping her from acting on an impulse like all children? She could do it."

"She would never!" Kira had joined the conversation, unable to keep quiet any longer. "I've spent time with that girl and I believe she's nothing like that. She's a good person and is willing to help us all. She's Ichigo's friend and even Rukia trusts her. Ukitake and Hanataro became friends with her. She's a good honest person. She would never turn the Hollows against us. We're her friends."

"Friend is a strong word."

"Yeah, I'm not her friend. Haven't spoken two words to the child."

"That's right."

Kira knew there was no way to get through to them. He couldn't make them be friends with her or see her as anything other than what they have already decided.

"And if she can control Hollows… why can't she just use that power to keep all the Hollow Reapers at bay?"

"Then she would have to sing constantly."

One of the male Soul Reapers kept his voice down as he spoke, making it unclear if he intended the others to hear him or not. "Why don't we just kill them all?"

"Who do you mean?" asked Rangiku. "Not those three."

"I meant the Hollow Reapers."

"What? Why would you say such a thing?"

"Lieutenant, face facts. They're a lost cause. They've already been turned into Hollows. There's no hope for them! We'll have to kill them anyway because of that."

"You don't know that!"

"Even if that wasn't the case, we have to end their suffering somehow. I say kill them all and get it over with."

"Don't say that!" Kira snapped. The image of Hisagi writhing on the ground flashed through his mind. The image of Hisagi laughing with him when they went out for a drink one week prior to this catastrophe had his heart beating even faster. The image of him running alongside Hisagi as they made their escape forced his mouth to open. "I can't kill them! There's still hope! We can fix all this! This isn't how it has to be!"

"Wake up, Lieutenant Kira! It's over for them! They're Hollows now. Nothing of them remains."

"Not true!" Hisagi resisted. He didn't want to hurt him and wanted to come back. Ukitake, too. He was pleading as he transformed. He didn't want to hurt any of them and knew he had to get out while he still had time. They were in there somewhere. "They can be cured! We can't give up on them! They're still here. I know they are! I'm not leaving Hisagi or any of them behind. I don't care if it's easier. I don't care what you say. I know the truth! They're still alive and they're still our friends. We can't give up on them!"

"Kira's right!" said Rangiku. "My captain became one of them in order to save another. I know it wasn't in vain. But if we do as you say, then it will be! I know Captain Hitsugaya is still alive and when all this is over, everyone will be cured and he'll be back to yelling at me like he always is. I know it!"

"It's only a matter of time before the rest of us end up like them so what's the point in hoping? We're just fooling ourselves and running out the clock. In here or not, hope or not, this is our fate. We're all going to end up like them so what's the point in trying?"

"Then why don't you go up there right now and let one of those Hollow Reapers tear you apart if there's no point in trying? Go ahead! We'll wait right here."

He turned away.

"Not going to do it? I thought you said there's no point in fighting fate."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to end up like them! Fate or not, I'm going to live the way that I am now for as long as I can! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"The hell we don't."

"No, you don't! I've had to watch my friends get torn apart by those things up there! I managed to get away. There's no way I'm going back up there!"

"We've all lost friends, too! News flash!" Said Rangiku. "And if you did lose friends, don't you want to help get them back?"

"It's like I said, there's no hope for them. In my book, my friends are already dead." He turned his shoulder to Rangiku and Kira. "I still think Ichigo and those other guys are wasting their time."

"What have you done to help? At least they're trying so shut up!"

"I don't have to take this!" The Soul Reaper stood up and turned his back on them. "It's just crap! All of it! A huge waste of time!" He turned around. "And it's only one Arrancar against these two monsters, a little girl and a whole bunch of Soul Reapers and he's winning. Explain that to me." He turned away and started walking.

"At least those 'monsters' are protecting us."

"The hell they are. They don't even give a damn!" He turned the corner and vanished from sight.

Rangiku sighed. "Such an ass…"

Kira turned away. Across the water, he noticed Victor staring at them motionlessly. Not watching; staring. Had he heard that man refer to them both as monsters? Did he take offense? Even with Kira looking back at him, Victor never averted his gaze.

* * *

><p>With no memory of their past lives as Soul Reapers, Hollow Reapers were forced to wander aimlessly throughout the Seireitei searching for something to rip into. They had an unquenchable thirst for blood and hungered for flesh. They were never able to swallow whatever they bit into, but that didn't matter to them. It was hard to explain. It was their instinct to bite into someone, anyone, who wasn't a Hollow. Yet, they could never force themselves to swallow whatever they bit off. They just wanted to attack. Their hunger was different.<p>

Unable to rest, they wandered continuously through the streets and inside buildings. They had to keep moving. They couldn't stop. Many of the lesser Hollow Reapers were confused, their minds not functioning to their fullest. They couldn't think. Only act on impulse. Few traveled alone. If there was ever a solitary Hollow Reaper, it would wander around until it found a group and traveled with them. They had an urge to travel in packs. It was their instinct.

Two Hollow Reapers had wandered away from their group unknowingly and found themselves behind a narrow building. The more developed of the two took the lead, following the alley behind the building to a small door. He stopped, looking at it. It looked like a shed of some sort. The Hollow Reaper traveling with him kept walking, bumping right into the door stupidly. He dragged his face across the door, unable to figure out how this worked. It couldn't think.

Growling, the first nudged the second in an attempt to help it out of its corner. The action caused the second to lose balance and fall into the door and slide down, its arm hitting the edge of the door handle. The weight of its body pushed against the door, knocking it open.

It was a long dark tunnel.

The two peered inside. It felt cold. The door opened up into a long staircase leading down into a tunnel. It smelled foul and dank. They could feel the dampness sticking to their skin. Unable to remain where they were any longer, the two descended the long staircase into the sewer.

* * *

><p>After their disagreement, the Squad member had stormed off down the sewer tunnel. He was still furious. He still didn't trust those three newcomers and had all but given up hope of his friends and fellow Squad members being cured. He accepted that this must have been fate and there was no use in fighting it any longer. Still, he refused to throw himself to the dogs, so to speak. He wanted to wait this out as long as he could.<p>

But why couldn't the others see that those three strangers couldn't be trusted? Other Squad members saw things his way. Many of them had a feeling that these two men were very strange and untrustworthy. They knew that these men weren't really on their side and weren't concerned about them whatsoever. Their allegiance was with that girl, for reasons they couldn't understand. The majority of them hadn't been told her story and had no idea where those men came from or how they got their powers. Most of them didn't care. The point was they were different. Such strength and indestructibility made them monsters in many of their eyes. A few Soul Reapers weren't very open-minded. After what they had seen the first day with Soi Fon, they were convinced that these men needed to be watched more than anything.

"They're not here to protect us. They don't give a damn."

He kicked a stone into the water, ripples distorting the reflected ceiling. The Soul Reaper kept walking. Trying to cool off. He hadn't wandered too far from the others. He just wanted to end the conversation and this was his way of doing it. Tempers had flared since the survivors had entered into their first week of sewer life. There wasn't enough food or clean water to go around. It had been days since he had been allowed to eat his fill. This was a very unpleasant location to live in. The circumstances didn't improve anything either. They were tired and fed up and impatient. Something had to be done and fast.

He started to turn into another tunnel, kicking a stone down his path. Rather than hear the sound of the stone bouncing off the cement floor, he heard a thump, as of it had hit something soft. As he turned into the next tunnel, he found himself face-to-face with a Hollow Reaper. At first he thought it was some sort of trick. Then he saw it open its mouth, giving him a twisted grin, showing its sharp teeth with a growl. He backed up, bumping into something to his left. A second Hollow Reaper was on his other side, staring at him openmouthed.

His voice caught in his throat. His legs buckled. The Soul Reaper looked back and forth, whimpering in fright. The two opened wide and snapped at him. He fell back onto the ground. He scurried back to the water's edge, avoiding their snapping jaws. They came at him on all fours, making grabs for his ankles. He cried out in fear, crawling to the side away from them. They pursued him, snarling like a couple of wolves.

Finding his voice again, he clamored to his feet and ran back toward the group, screaming his head off.

The rest of the survivors all looked up. Hearing the screaming but unable to pinpoint its origin. Finally they saw one of their own come running back towards them, screaming his head off. Many of them asked what was the matter but he was unable to explain. Panic-stricken, he lost his footing and slamming onto his knees, scrambling across the stone ground in his hands and knees, crying and screaming still.

Finally he managed to utter two words to the group of onlookers. "Help me!"

Two shadows emerged from the end of the tunnel and came at them at a fantastic speed. The shadows exposed themselves to the torch light, roaring with hunger.

"Hollow Reapers!"

The Soul Reapers panicked. Everyone was screaming and yelling, backing up against the wall or running off in an attempt to hide themselves. The two Hollow Reapers locked onto their pray and attacked. The Soul Reaper on the ground curled into a ball with a scream, covering his head with his arms, expecting the worst.

It never came.

He was saved by a man dressed all in white. He kicked the attacking Hollow Reaper into the water with the sole of his left shoe. The second Hollow Reaper soared over the man's head and went after someone sitting calmly against the wall surrounded by large boxes.

"Captain! It's going after the Captain!" Isane sprang to her feet, drawing her weapon. "Run, Captain! Please hide!"

The Hollow Reaper leapt at her, his mouth wide open. Isane guarded herself and her captain with the edge of her sword, shutting her eyes tight with fear. This was it. There was no way any of them were getting out of this without getting infected in some way.

A hand reached out and grabbed the Hollow Reaper by the back of its neck, holding it back. It thrashed around, snarling and snapping at the air. Victor held the Hollow Reaper off the ground with his right arm.

"Look at you. How appalling." The Hollow Reaper kept thrashing, trying to turn its head to bite. "You've lost all of your senses, haven't you? You have no idea where you are, do you? How sad."

Something crawled out of the water with a splash. It locked on Victor and jumped. It attached itself to his back and sank its teeth into the man's shoulder.

Victor slowly turned his head to the side. "Can't get a good taste, can you? It's blood you want, right? Sorry to disappoint you, but I have none to spill." He spun around quickly and slammed the Hollow Reaper in his hand into the second. Their bodies collided with a sickening smack.

One rolled off the other and got to its feet slowly. It chose another target and went after the woman with ginger hair behind him. She crawled backwards to avoid him. As his hand came up to grab her, Victor's right grabbed him from behind and dragged him back, tossed him onto his partner and stood on their bodies. Unable to move, the Hollow Reapers were left with only one option: growl and thrash.

Victor looked at Rangiku. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Her head jerked up, still settling from the shock.

"Did it get you? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "N- no…"

He nodded then looked at Unohana. "And you? Are you harmed?"

"No. Thank you." She stood up, getting a better view of the two intruders. "Those are Hollow Reapers..?"

"Yes, ma'am. I believe so," said Isane.

Unohana moved closer. "It's true. They have changed. Look here." She pointed to the face of the more evolved Hollow Reaper. "There's a mask forming on the left side. See there?" She pointed out some other features to them. "And see here? Their nails have become sharp and long like claws. Their teeth as well. They're longer and sharper than normal. Fangs. They are getting worse."

One of the Hollow Reapers snapped at her, snarling.

"They can't even speak any longer. How awful."

The male Soul Reaper on the ground slowly got to his knees, looking at the Hollow Reapers and the man standing on top of them. Victor turned, finding the man's eyes. They looked into each other's eyes. Then Victor turned away without a word to him. He did his job. He protected them all. Even him.

"How did they get down here? What happened?"

A Soul Reaper's cry broke the momentary silence of the tunnel.

"It's not safe here anymore!"

"Who knows how many others there may be down here?"

"What do we do now?"

Shunsui stood up. "Let's not panic. Everyone calm down."

"Ichigo and those others. They must not have closed the door tight enough. It's their fault!"

"No way! These two came from that direction. Ichigo's team went that way. The ladder's that way. We would have seen them otherwise. These two came in a different way. There are other entrances."

"Then what happened? How did they get in? Where? How?"

"Calm down."

Victor pressed down on the squirming Hollow Reapers under his feet. "I will return these two to the surface if you like. I will check and see where they came in from. I will make sure it's safe."

"No, you won't!"

Victor blinked looking at the woman who said that. She was a small blond from Squad 4 hiding half her body behind one of the heavier set Squad members.

"I saw you! You got bitten! You'll become one of them now!"

He looked at his shoulder. "I assure you that is not the case. I'm immune. I've already explained that."

"How do we know for sure?"

"Would you like a demonstration?" he asked simply.

Another Soul Reaper gave him a skeptical look. "Why should we trust you anyway? Why would you help us?"

He answered truthfully. "Because Linnette asked me to. That is why."

"So if it wasn't for that girl, you wouldn't even be here, is that it?"

He didn't answer.

"It's a good thing that he was otherwise we'd all be dead," said Kira. "He just saved your life. Everyone's. Show some gratitude!"

"Why should I for that heartless monster?"

Victor blink in surprise, his eyes suddenly getting wider.

"He's a freak! All he does is that girl's bidding and why? No one knows! He doesn't eat or sleep or bleed or anything! He's immune... How do we know he's not the cause of all this?"

"You can't mean that!"

"And the fact that he was asked to stay behind by that child… Who's to say that she doesn't have a hand in this either? Everything was fine until they showed up! It's their fault!"

"Then why would he protect us?"

"Yeah! And Linnette's been putting herself in danger for your sakes and now she's getting accused of something? That's crap! I was up there! I saw it happen! There _is_ an Arrancar and he's the one behind all this! Don't blame an innocent child for all this!"

"I agree with Kira. You should hear yourselves! This whole thing has gotten you paranoid."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way but I don't think I can trust a girl who has the ability to control Hollows and bend them to her will. For all we know, she could sic them on us all any moment!"

"She wouldn't do that! She's just a child!"

"That doesn't mean she's not devious! Show me proof that she's incapable of doing that!"

"She's on our side! She's helping us!" Kira shouted. "And I trust her!"

"Why would you trust someone you've only known for a couple of days?"

"Because she's a good person and she's my friend!"

Victor's gaze slowly turned to Kira, his blue eyes softening.

"And these people are her family. They're raising her. And if she's a good person that must mean that they're doing a good job and therefore must be good people themselves. They've done nothing but help us. So why shouldn't I trust them?"

The tunnel was divided between the people who trusted Linnette's guardians and those who didn't. Rangiku and several others stood with Kira in front of Victor as if shielding him from the others' wrath. Shunsui stood up to join them taking Nanao with him.

"This is ridiculous. How is this getting us anywhere? For God's sake, we're arguing about things that are irrelevant to what the true problem is. You're calling a girl's family into question. Has it really come to that?"

One of the Soul Reapers pointed to the two trapped under Victor's foot. "But Hollow Reapers got in the sewer and found us."

"And that concerns a little girl? Come on. This is stupid. Do you hear yourselves? This whole situation has caused you all to panic and freak out over the smallest of things." Shunsui stood between the two groups, removing his straw hat. "Listen, we've all lost friends in this mess. Let's not pin against each other and start attacking allies. We need to stay together and work as one. Who cares who's from where and has what and how? That doesn't matter. The way I see it, these people have done nothing but help us out. Now you want to turn on them? Where's the sense in that?"

No one spoke. For a while the only sound that could be heard were the Hollow Reapers growling on the ground.

"Enough is enough. Stop turning on one another and start working as a team. Just because the majority of us have become Hollow Reapers doesn't mean that we have to abandon our old ways. We were so organized before and now there's chaos. What happened to make us like this?"

The Soul Reapers backed off one another. The captain was right. Something had changed in them. Very few kept their senses after living in the sewer for a week with little food, water and warmth. Fear and uncertainty had caused them to panic and become more animalistic. The captains were keeping their heads and so were some of the higher-ups. It seemed to be the Squad members who were changing. They had to remain calm and not turn on each other. This small group was all that was left.

Shunsui stood back and turned around. "Now, I'm sure Victor will be willing to escort these two back to the surface and make sure that there are no others below to trouble us. Will that be alright with you?"

Victor bent down and picked up the Hollow Reapers by the back of their necks. "Of course." He dragged the two back to the end of the tunnel, stopping to whisper something to the male Soul Reaper he saved. "I don't give a damn what you think of me. Your opinion doesn't matter to me. I only live for one."

The man watched Victor drag the Hollow Reapers away, his feelings for him never changing. In his eyes, Victor and other were still monsters.

* * *

><p>The ground shook as multiple fights went on at once. The Seireitei had become a battlefield once again. The roars of the violent Hollow Reapers were only drowned out by the shattering of stone walls as the Arrancar clones took part in several battles. There was no hope of running from this. They had to stand and fight against Veneno with everything they had. Rukia was trying her best to keep Linnette safe, but the Hollow Reapers and Veneno clone following them made it impossible for them to strike back. Out of breath, Linnette could not sing and Rukia couldn't take them all on at once and run at the same time. It seemed hopeless.<p>

It looked even worse from Ichigo's end. After trying and failing to convince Veneno to end all the madness, he found himself in another life or death battle with the Arrancar. Veneno was faster and stronger than ever. Ichigo couldn't keep up. He found himself running for his life away from his opponent. He needed to gain some distance. He had to think of a plan. How could he attack without injuring the innocent?

Reaching the end of the roof, Ichigo halted, looking down and the street swarming with Hollow Reapers. Several with masks looked up, roaring. "Damn." He looked back. Veneno was on his tail. "Damn it!"

With nowhere else to go, Ichigo jumped off the roof, trying to make it across the street to another. Veneno's elbow planted itself in his shoulder blade. On reflex, Ichigo released his grip on his sword. He made a grab for it, refusing to let it fall. Just as his fingers were wrapping around the hilt, Veneno attacked again with another quick jab, knocking the sword from his hand. He didn't pause for a second. He kicked Ichigo to the side, far away from his falling sword and into a building.

There was a massive crash as Ichigo's body perforated the wall of tall building towering above the street. Veneno leapt through the hole, following Ichigo inside the building.

A clang rang out behind Linnette and she turned. Ichigo's sword was stuck point-down in the middle of the street, its master nowhere in sight. "That's Ichigo's sword!"

Rukia gave a wave of her sword, whipping a sheet of ice across the ground to slow the Hollow Reapers. "Do you see him anywhere?" she called over her shoulder.

Linnette looked. "No."

"Damn. He's defenseless now. That idiot needs to learn kido so he doesn't have to rely on his Zanpakuto so much."

Linnette ran over to it. "I saw him crash over there. I'll bring it to him." She wrapped her slender fingers around the sword's handle and pulled. The thick blade was deep in the ground. She rocked it back and forth, shaking it loose. It started to dip sideways and Linnette ran to push it back up. She lifted from her knees and turned around, balancing the sword on her back. She took two steps forward, soon realizing that carrying the sword wasn't going to be easy. It was a lot taller than she was and its size and shape made it difficult to lift. In fact, she couldn't get the tip off the ground.

"It's so heavy..!" How on earth did Ichigo manage to swing this thing one-handed all the time? It was so big and heavy.

The Hollow Reapers started to find their way around the ice and were coming for them. Rukia backed away. "We have to get out of here!"

"But Ichigo's-"

"Leave it."

"I can't! He needs it!"

Rukia looked back and forth. He needed his weapon. They couldn't leave it. She turned around and lifted up the back of the blade while Linnette carried the rest on her back. "Ok. Go, go, go!" Together they ran down the street, looking for a safe path to take.

* * *

><p>Veneno landed on the seventh floor of the building. Glass crunched under his feet as he moved inside, kicking rubble aside with every step he took. It was dark inside and cooler out of the light from the sun. He looked around at the disarray created by the blast, searching for any signs of Ichigo.<p>

"I know you're in here. Come on out and fight."

He walked further inside, passing broken pieces of wall and ceiling slowly.

"Don't make me count to ten, Ichigo."

Hiding behind one of the pieces of wall, Ichigo looked around for a weapon to use. His sword gone, there was nothing for him to defend himself with. With nothing else, he looked around for an escape route. There was a large window at the end of the hallway, but it was in perfect alignment with Veneno's gaze. There was no way he could make it past without being noticed. He had to think of something else. Perhaps a distraction would work. The question was what? Perhaps he could toss one of the wall fragments at him or something.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Veneno's plaintive lilt rang through the broken hallway. "I just want to play, Ichigo. Why do you have to be like that?"

He was toying with him.

Ichigo needed to think of a plan fast. He was running out of time.

A piece of wall came flying over his head and into the wall in front of him from behind. Ichigo ducked down, holding his breath.

"I'm losing patience. Hurry up already and get out here."

Another piece of wall traveled in a straight line overhead and into the hallway, breaking apart on impact.

"Move it along, Ichigo!"

He lowered himself to the ground. He could hear Veneno's footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Or have you decided to give up?"

His footsteps had halted. Ichigo held his breath, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Either way is fine. I don't really care. Unless… you've finally seen the light. You see that I'm right, don't you? Is that it?"

Ichigo ignored him and looked to the side. He had a clear shot at the window. But Veneno was standing right above him. He was bound to see him and thwart any attempt to reach the window to safety. He had to take it anyway.

Keeping his body low, Ichigo dashed from his hiding spot and down the hall.

"There you are!"

Ichigo jumped out of the way as Veneno aimed a kick at his head. Ichigo flipped over on a large piece of broken wall and landed on the floor on one knee. Veneno came at him again. Ichigo jumped backwards and kept backing away, making his way to the window.

"You call this a fight? You're not even trying!" Veneno threw a punch at Ichigo's head.

He jumped back.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Veneno grabbed Ichigo by the front of his kimono and threw him straight back into another wall. "See? Easy."

Ichigo started to peel himself off the wall when Veneno's hand came out again and grabbed him once more. With incredible strength, Veneno threw Ichigo straight up into the ceiling with one hand. Ichigo's back shattered the ceiling and glass and wood rained down on the shambled hallway. Ichigo's body dropped down, landed in a heap on the floor at Veneno's feet. He started to crawl away on his stomach but Veneno wrapped his fingers around the fabric of his kimono, lifting him up. Ichigo's feet left the ground once more. Blood dripped from his legs and arms. Next thing he knew, he was careening down the hallway and through the window at the end.

He tumbled down all seven stories and landed on the ground with a loud thud. He rolled onto his stomach and started to half crawl half drag himself down the street, trying to get as far away from Veneno as possible. He couldn't fight like this.

The Arrancar stuck his head out the shattered window, looking out over the street with a huge grin. "Don't tell me you're finished already. Come back here!"

Ignoring him, Ichigo kept crawling to the end of the street and around the corner. Once into the next street, Ichigo struggled to his feet. His knees weren't strong enough to support his weight and wobbled. He forced himself to stand. One step at a time, he walked down the street, running his hand along the wall for support. If only he could find a weapon he could defend himself with. He had to try.

He rounded another corner, wiping blood from his forehead. No doubt about it. Veneno was a lot stronger. He must have been close to achieving complete evolution. He could only imagine how strong he would be once he was a full-fledged Arrancar. He was powerful now and they could barely handle him. And he wasn't even at full power yet. This was looking impossible.

Ichigo's foot crunched against something hard on the ground. He looked down. Something small and black was underfoot. It looked familiar. He pulled his foot back, looking down at the small object.

He recognized it. It was the communication device Kisuke had given to him to report with. "The walkie-talkie!" Ichigo got down on his knees and scooped it up in his hands. Hope at last. Maybe Kisuke had some answers now. He had to check on his friends and family. He had to make sure everything was ok. Or at the very least stable.

Turning the device over, he found a small switch and flipped it. There was static. At least it was working. He turned it over again and held it close to his face. Hopefully it worked like a regular walkie-talkie.

"Hello? Hat-and-Clogs? You there? Can you hear me?"

Something was moving around on the other end.

"Hello? Hello?"

Rustling.

"Kisuke? Can you hear me? It's me! Ichigo!"

Someone picked up on the other end. "What do you want?" It was Kisuke's voice. But there was something different about it. Rather than sound cheerful like his usual happy-go-lucky self as Ichigo was used to hearing, his voice sounded gravelly. Perhaps it was the connection.

"Kisuke, is that you?"

The shopkeeper answered with a snarl. "Yeah? What of it? I asked what you wanted? Don't you ever listen to me?"

The teen blinked. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Kisuke's voice changed again. He started muttering things Ichigo couldn't make out.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hello?" Kiuske mocked on the other end. "Do us all a favor and shut the hell up! Freeloader! I don't run a charity here!"

"Are you ok?"

There was static. Ichigo gave the device a shake and Kiuske's voice came in loud and clear. "You damn Soul Reapers are all alike! Filthy scum! I hate you all. You especially! Go to hell, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. The device shook in his trembling hands. "Kisuke..? You're…"

One of them.

Kisuke roared on the other end. The sound of objects being thrown across the room was very definite, even amidst Kisuke's roars. He snarled into the device. "Soul Reapers must die. All of you. Retched, horrid, veil, evil, wicked creatures! I hate them all! Soul Reapers!"

There was a crash and the line went dead.

"Kisuke? Kisuke?"

No amount of shaking brought it back. Their conversation had ended. Kisuke was long gone.

And if he was gone, what about everyone else? There was no way of knowing now. The idea that he may well be the last one from Karakura left with his sanity was too great. What if his sisters..?

"Found you!"

Ichigo rolled aside as Veneno's fist landed right where he had been a moment ago. The ground shattered under his knuckles.

The ground shook violently. Ichigo could feel the tremor run throughout his entire body. If he had waited just a second longer, his skull would have been crushed. Veneno wasn't to be taken lightly.

The Arrancar pulled his hand out of the ground and straightened up, looking at Ichigo on the ground. "You just don't understand, do you?"

Ichigo didn't move a muscle.

Veneno's smile was long gone. In his eyes was a deep clear sadness. He was in pain. He was troubled. "Soul Reapers call the shots. Soul Reapers decide what's right and who gets to live. They rule and everyone else is beneath them. They decide who lives and dies." He held a hand to his heart as if swearing an oath. "I want to choose my own life and how I live it. I want to shape my own destiny. I don't want to have to be told what I can and cannot do. I'm done letting people do what they please and take what they want and hurt me. I'm fighting back. All I'm doing is living my life the way I want."

Growling distracted the two of them for a second. Then Veneno spread his arms and stood back with a grin.

"Look around, Ichigo. All of this is mine now. I can do whatever I want. I'm like a kid in a candy store. I decide now. Me! No one else. No more living in a jar being tormented, no more living in fear, no more pain, no more having to be dominated by someone else. Now I can live! Live the way I want! The way I please and no one can stop me from living the way I choose."

The Soul Society was a big place. There were so many buildings and places to go and see. Veneno was like a child being left home alone for the first time. He really did have the run of the place and no one to tell him otherwise. Ichigo remembered that feeling the first time he was left by himself as a child. He jumped on the couch, tuned up the volume on everything his parents had restricted and ate ice cream until he was sick. He had a great time and wasn't afraid of hearing someone from the next room telling him to keep it down or not to do that. He was alone. Completely by himself. He could relate to how Veneno must have felt having this city all to himself. He was having a great time. No wonder he was always smiling and making jokes and acting ridiculous. He was enjoying his freedom. Ichigo felt downright giddy the moment that front door closed and he was all by himself. I couldn't contain himself and ran all through the house, cheering and laughing. Veneno must have felt the same way. No restrictions. No one to stop him. No nothing.

Veneno moved forward, his foot crushing the device into a dozen pieces. Ichigo scrambled back, keeping his distance. Veneno pursued.

"I don't understand you, Ichigo. We both have Hollow powers. You're just like me in that sense. So why are you siding with the Soul Reapers? You know their laws, don't you? Having Hollow powers is punishable by death. They'll kill you for your power and you want to defend them? I don't understand."

Ichigo looked around for a weapon he could use. Nothing was around.

"It's a shame, Ichigo. I really thought we could be friends. You and I living here in peace together. It gets so lonely. I want someone to talk to, you know?"

Ichigo's back hit the wall. He had nowhere to go. It didn't seem that this clone carried a weapon, but without one himself, Ichigo was defenseless while Veneno still had all his Hollow powers.

"I'm not killing them. I'm just turning them into Hollows. Now I won't be as lonely. I'd love to be able to talk to them but… sadly that ain't happening. I was so hoping for you. I really was. Too bad. Guess I'll have to settle for them."

Supporting himself on the wall, Ichigo slid his feet under his body and pushed up with his hands, standing up. "But control isn't the answer. You don't have to do this."

"Weren't you listening to a word I said? Of course I do. As long as they're like this, they won't hurt me. I don't have to worry about them killing me when my back is turned. I am a Hollow after all. It's their job to kill me. There's no hope for a friendship between the two."

"That's not true. I'm friends with an Arrancar and I'm a Soul Reaper." Ichigo remembered Nel and how he had somehow become like a brother to her. They were friends and protected her and she protected him. "It doesn't have to be that way. We're friends, me and her. There's always-"

"But I've done nothing to them!" Veneno shouted. "They started it! They picked me up! They threw me in a jar! They experimented on me! They hurt me! They didn't care! None of them gave a damn! It was all them! I'm just getting my revenge! So don't give me that crap!"

"It was Mayuri who did it, not everyone. Punish him and leave the others alone. What have they done?"

"All Soul Reapers are alike. We're enemies. They'll always see us as the enemy. There's no hope. That's why the only way is through control. Don't you see, Ichigo?" Veneno pointed to him. "I asked you to join me and you didn't. You attacked me. That wouldn't have happened if you were controlled. You would have joined me and everything would be fine. I wouldn't have to worry about getting a knife in the back or you running off or disagreeing with me. Everything would be the way I want it. Everything…"

Veneno's rage was replaced with sorrow and pain.

"Everything would be the way I want it. It would be perfect. I could live in peace with the family I created and would never be alone or have to worry about getting hurt ever again. With everyone under my control, I can make them do whatever I want. I'll never be disappointed. It will be my way. It's my turn now. My turn to say out loud what I want and have people listen. Now they'll listen to me." His voice dropped. "And I won't be scared anymore. Or hurt. Or alone."

It was like talking to Linnette. This was just how she felt. Through control she would get her way and never have to worry about people hurting her again and wouldn't be lonely if they all stayed and loved her. A family she created. Having her way. Security.

And just like with Linnette, Ichigo pitied him. He felt sorry for Veneno. He was suffering as much as Linnette had. Things changed positively for her, but Veneno…

A loud crash distracted them both. A large pillar of ice shot up from the next street and the growls were muted. Two girls wandered into the street Ichigo and Veneno were in. The smaller of the two looked their direction, carrying something on her back.

"Ichigo!"

"Linnette!"

Rukia turned around. "It won't hold for long. We have to keep moving."

Linnette moved the sword off her back and in front of her body, brushing off the hilt. "Ichigo." She held it out to him. "Your sword. I picked it up for you."

He didn't know what to say. Veneno moved towards her eyeing the sword. He was going to get a weapon. That weapon.

Before Ichigo could stop him, Rukia screamed and flew backwards. The ice pillar shattered and the Hollow Reapers started to swarm the street. Linnette struggled to carry the sword over to Ichigo but didn't have the strength. The Hollow Reapers were closing in.

"Just set it there and get to Rukia!" Ichigo told her.

She looked up, conflicted.

"I'll get it. Just go. Hurry!"

Nodding, she set the sword gingerly on the ground and backed away, looking at Ichigo. After meeting eyes, she turned and ran back to where Rukia was tossed. The Hollow Reapers looked at her and then at Ichigo and Veneno.

Ichigo and Veneno exchanged looks. They were both after that sword. Their gaze flickered to the blade. In the same instant, they both made a move for it. Halfway to the sword, they wrapped their arms around each other and tried to pull the other down. Ichigo pushed against Veneno's shoulders, trying to push himself closer to the sword. Veneno clawed at Ichigo's sleeve, trying to get ahead of him. They started pulling hair and kneeing each other in the spine. Their hands reached out for the handle at the same time.

"Get off!"

"You first!"

Their hands touched briefly, both desperately trying to reach the sword's handle. Inches away. Veneno kicked Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo punched him back. Arms and legs wrapped around each other's body like a couple of brothers fighting for the bathroom in the morning, they grappled for the sword. Ichigo's finger briefly touched the handle. Veneno pulled on his sleeve. Ichigo rolled over on top of him and pressed his knees into Veneno's shoulders, diving over his head and grabbing the sword's hilt.

He somersaulted and landed on the opposite side of the street, sword in hand. Veneno rolled to his feet and stood up. Both were panting softly.

Veneno's eyes fell on the Hollow Reapers to his right. There were plenty of swords to choose from. Glancing back at Ichigo momentarily, Veneno flashed away and reappeared beside one of the Hollow Reapers. He drew the sword strapped to the man's belt and kicked him aside, giving him and Ichigo room to fight.

"I think everything's in order now." He was smiling again.

Ichigo held up his sword in both hands. "There's no reasoning with you, is there?"

Veneno flicked the sword to the side, giving his answer. Then he raised his sword in a mock duelist salute and sneered. The next thing Ichigo knew, Veneno was on top of him.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: **

Ichigo flipped through the air, landing on a rooftop. Veneno spread his arms from below and fired off a cero. Ichigo had only a second to move aside. He didn't aim for anywhere in particular to land. He was just trying to get out of the way. His feet hit the edge of a building as he fell. Leaning his body to the right, he fell to the roof on his hip. Scrambling up, Ichigo ran to the other side and jumped to the next building. Veneno was right behind him.

"Don't run, Ichigo!" Veneno called. "You wanted to talk this out, right? So then let's talk!" He swung his stolen blade at Ichigo's back.

Ichigo dodged and ran to the other side of the roof. An ice pillar shooting up from the ground distracted him for a moment. Rukia must have still been fighting. He hoped she was ok. Same for Linnette. Her only weapon was her voice and that wouldn't help her against the Arrancar clones.

He jumped again just as Veneno aimed a kick at his spine. Veneno followed him up in the air and aimed another kick at his back. This time it made contact. Ichigo was sent into a tree on another courtyard, falling to each branch bellow until finally hitting the ground. The glint of the blade above his head was a warning and he rolled to avoid it. Veneno's blade sank into the ground where Ichigo's head had been. Ichigo continued to roll as Veneno chased him down the yard. Ichigo spun on his shoulder and swung his own weapon at Veneno's legs as he got up. Ichigo pushed off the ground on his left hand and sprang up as Veneno tried slicing him from bellow again.

Veneno's tip scrapped the ground, sending shards of stone into the air. Ichigo swung at his head, missing. Veneno swung at the same time as Ichigo, their swords clashing together in a violent spray of sparks. They both pulled back, swinging again. Their swords locked. Both pushed against the other with all their might, blades rattling violently.

A crash from behind sounded like a bomb going off. Cedric must have been fighting close by. The Hollow Reapers in the surrounding streets roared, indifferent to their fight. To them, the clones belonged there and they had no reason to interrupt their battles. If the enemy was alone then they would attack without mercy and infect anyone they could, as their instincts willed them to do.

Veneno opened his mouth and a ball of light started to form between his jaws. Another cero. Ichigo pulled back and jumped. The cero went off, blasting a hole in the wall behind Ichigo as he leapt to what remained of the roof. Veneno pursued and Ichigo ran. He wasn't trying to get away, just gain some distance between them. He turned back to see if he was being followed. Veneno had leapt onto the roof with him and ran behind him in a straight line, the cape of his sleeve billowing like a flag behind him.

There was just enough distance to use it. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Veneno flashed away and reappeared behind the attack as it sliced into the building behind them. Veneno continued his run.

Ichigo raised his sword to swing again. Not watching where he was going, the roof suddenly came to an end and Ichigo found himself falling over the edge. The sole of his foot just barely touched the edge of the roof. His eyes widened, seeing the hungry, pained faces of the Hollow Reapers below. He was going to fall right into the massive crowd and there was nothing he could do.

A warm hand wrapped around his wrist.

Ichigo's fall jerked to a sudden halt. He kept his leg straight out, the sole of his foot still lingering on the edge of the building, giving the person who saved him an easier time holding on, not having to support Ichigo's full weight.

He carefully turned his head. Seeing the pale face of the brunet man behind him sent a spasm up his spine. If Veneno relaxed his hold, even for a moment, Ichigo would fall straight down into the crowd. He was holding Ichigo up with one hand, the sword in the other resting limply beside him.

Ichigo was confused. "You..?"

Veneno looked stoically at the crowd below. They snarled and snapped at Ichigo's body, hungry for flesh. His eyes narrowed momentarily before addressing them. "Back off. All of you."

Their growls quieted to low moans as they slowly backed away.

"He's mine."

Ichigo blinked, the steady wind playing with his orange locks as he remained balanced between the roof and Veneno's grasp. "You… saved me?" Veneno's green eyes fell on his brown ones. "Why?"

Without a word, Veneno tightened his hold on Ichigo's arm, making it difficult to hold onto his sword. Then he brought his face closer. "Because I want the satisfaction of killing you myself. I don't want them to do it. I want to be the one." With that, he pulled Ichigo back onto the roof and lifted his sword. The moment Ichigo's feet touched the shingles of the rooftop, he started swinging. Ichigo leapt away.

There was something about Veneno's answer that rubbed Ichigo the wrong way. It was his eyes. Though he claimed that he wanted to kill Ichigo himself, the teen felt that wasn't the real answer. Something told Ichigo that Veneno didn't really want to kill him at all. It was something in his eyes. It was hope. He had hope that Ichigo would end up being a friend to him after all. He still had hope.

He didn't want to kill him. Not the only person who has ever come along to give him any kind of hope that he wasn't alone after all. His one possible, true friend. He still held onto that hope that they would end up being friends.

A gust of wind forced Ichigo to close his eyes just for a moment. When he opened them again, Veneno was above him. Ichigo raised his sword over his head, one hand on the handle, the other on the back of the blade. He bent his knees to absorb the impact of the blow as Veneno's full weight came slamming into him from above. His heels left long skids in the dirt as his body went sliding backwards. Ichigo pushed against his sword, throwing Veneno off. The Arrancar flipped through the air and landed nimbly on both feet. He dashed forwards, their blades locking.

"I want the pleasure of killing you myself, Ichigo! No one else can have you but me!"

Ichigo pushed back. "Why's that? Why me and why does it have to be you?"

Veneno pushed harder, bringing his face closer to Ichigo's. "It seems only fitting. I saved you back there. I took you in and treated you. I took care of you and helped you. I could have left you for them to take care of but I didn't. I really thought we were the same. I hoped we would be friends."

"Don't you still?"

Veneno hesitated giving Ichigo the opportunity to pushed him and take a swing at his head. He avoided the attack and jumped aside. "I gave that up. It's pointless. I thought we were alike but we're not. Are we? I can't risk it. I've already explained. Through control you get what you want and can live without fear knowing that you can control what everyone does. If I can't control you, who's to say that you won't come after me and attack like everyone else? It's not worth it. If only you and I thought alike. If only you understood me."

He understood more than he realized.

Veneno raised his sword, pointing it at Ichigo. "Like the master of the rabid pet dog, it's my job to put you down. I feel it's only right for me to do it."

There was no talking this out. It was like reasoning with a brick wall. No matter how much you begged, it would never move. The only way was through force.

Veneno darted forward, jumping into the air at the last moment to attack from above. He swung his sword over his head and down onto Ichigo's blade. The force behind it nearly caused Ichigo's wrist to break. He turned his sword around, pushing Veneno's aside. He tried swinging at his chest, but Veneno responded too fast, blocking his attack. Their swords clanged multiple times, their fight carrying into the center of the street. Ichigo swung at his legs. Veneno jumped back, landing on one foot, then pushing off and into Ichigo once more. Sparks flew.

On the next swing, there was contact. Blood splattered the ground. They jumped back.

Ichigo put a hand to his face. Blood was dripping from his forehead down his chin and onto his shoulder. Veneno had made contact. Veneno was unmarked.

He raised his sword, matching Veneno's movement and charged. At the last moment, Veneno turned his body into a whirlwind and dragged the tip of his sword across Ichigo's chest, drawing more blood. Both broke apart, retreating to opposite sides of the street. Taking his sword in both hands, Ichigo charged forward. At the same time, Veneno matched his movements. They met in the middle of the street, their swords locked together. Not wanting a repeat of past actions, Ichigo took the initiative and head-butted Veneno. As he staggered backwards, Ichigo ripped open the front of his white outfit, dyeing it red.

Veneno stepped back, covering the exposed skin with his hand. He raised his eyes, glaring at Ichigo.

Without realizing it, their fight had traveled up the street toward the entrance to another street. A wandering Hollow Reaper stepped into view and between them.

Ichigo raised his sword to attack Veneno again but the Hollow Reaper didn't budge. He stopped, sword still raised. The Hollow Reaper looked at him curiously, giving him a pained look.

"Why don't you do it?"

Ichigo looked over the Hollow Reaper's head at the Arrancar. Veneno was standing directly behind the Hollow Reaper looking at Ichigo.

"Why don't you attack?"

Ichigo took a step forward, hesitating when he saw the Hollow Reaper wasn't budging. It continued to stare at him, moaning.

"Is it because of him? Is that why?"

He didn't answer.

Veneno looked from the Hollow Reaper to Ichigo. "Why? He's a Hollow. Isn't it your job to destroy them?"

Ichigo's sword felt heavy. He swallowed.

"You can't harm a friend, can you? Even if he's a Hollow?"

He didn't answer.

"So you won't attack him to get to me?"

Again he said nothing. Only stared at the man between them. He watched the Hollow Reaper take a weak step to the side, turning his small body. This man must have been one of the younger Soul Reapers, probably just graduated and placed into a Squad. He wore an earring in his left ear and wore his hair short. The only thing odd about his appearance was a feminine looking necklace around his neck. It was a silver locket, most likely from a girl he knew and had feelings for. It was nicely polished and kept safe near his heart. Ichigo watched the light hit the locket, making it sparkle. He watched it sway with the man's movements.

He watched it turn red and drip blood onto the ground.

He looked at the man's face, holding no emotion as he moaned in pain and growled meekly. He watched the sword coming from the man's chest glint in the light and lift the man off the ground. Veneno tossed the man aside from behind, sliding his sword free from the man's body and turn its red-soaked blade towards Ichigo.

Veneno had stabbed the man from behind and threw him aside just to get to Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't find anything to say except, "I thought they were your family."

Veneno shrugged. "He got in the way."

Ichigo looked down at the man laying on the ground, moaning and trying to stand up. His locket dripped blood onto the back of his hands as he tried so desperately to stand only to fall back down again.

"Eyes front!"

Ichigo blocked as Veneno came his way in another attack. Ichigo pushed him back with a roar. "You bastard! How could you do that to him? After all you said about them being your family, you treat them this way?"

"They're all the same mindless drones to me, Ichigo. What do I care if I end up hurting or even killing one of them to get what I want? He was in the way so I moved him. No big deal."

Ichigo pushed him back and took a swing at his head. He had lost all sympathy for Veneno in that moment. This man needed to die.

Crying out, Ichigo rushed at him, swinging wildly. Veneno held up the sword in his hand to block but was pushed back by the force of Ichigo's attack. Ichigo swung again, this time cutting off a piece of Veneno's sleeve. Veneno swung back, missing. Ichigo ducked in time and swung at Veneno's stomach. He jumped back, avoiding it and swung the sword downward. The sword just grazed Ichigo's left shoulder, tearing apart the sleeve but not the skin.

Veneno positioned himself and swung the sword like a bat at Ichigo's head. Unable to get out of the way, Ichigo blocked with his own sword. The blades rang against each other and rattled.

They pulled back at the same time to swing again. Their blades deflected each other and both masters fell back, panting. They swung again, blades locking. Feeling Veneno's leg rise up, Ichigo jumped back quickly. Veneno's dark shoe scrapped the end of Ichigo's chin as he kicked. He spun around and delivered a punch to Ichigo's face. Ichigo was sent flying into the wall with a crash.

Ichigo got up to continue just as Veneno raised his sword again. Ichigo slipped past the blade only to be met by the sole of his shoe, sending him back into the wall. Determined not to let Veneno win, Ichigo swallowed the pain and came at Veneno like a raging bull. Bringing all his energy to focus on the sword between them, he pushed back against the blade. Veneno's heels gouged two deep skids in the dirt as he was pushed back. He put all his weight behind his sword, pushing back against Ichigo's strength.

It wasn't enough. The two were locked together, pushing back against the other with all their strength. Their bodies trembled. Veneno opened his mouth, getting ready to unleash a cero at pointblank range.

"Damn it!" Ichigo parted from Veneno as the blast went off next to his ear, tearing a hole in the wall behind him. The blast ruptured the supports sending a tremor through the ground and causing the building to collapse.

Veneno turned his head, following Ichigo's movements.

Ichigo ran and hid behind what remained to the wall, keeping his body glued to the stone. At this juncture, it seemed that he was at a disadvantage after all. For the past several minutes, he believed that he was equal to Veneno in terms of strength and speed. That was no longer the case. He had to think of a plan.

Another blast went off tearing apart the street, making it look like a meteor has crash-landed beside Ichigo's hiding place. Veneno knew where he was. He was just playing with him now. Ichigo slid his back along the wall, inching his way to the back where he could attack from a different angle. As he rounded the corner, another blast went off, ripping a hole in the wall in front of him. Veneno soon followed, locking blades with Ichigo. The pressure behind the attack was enough to make Ichigo's legs sink into the ground. He couldn't hold him back.

It may have been a cheap shot but he had to take it. He spat in Veneno's eye and pushed him away, kicking him in the stomach. He came back swinging. Their swords locked again.

This time it was Veneno's turn to attack. He raised his glowing hand and punched Ichigo in the chest. The force was enough to knock all the air out of his lungs and made his body vibrate. Then he felt the pain. Massive pain. He was sent back into the crater behind him, his clothes smoking.

"A bala..?" Ichigo gasped out. His flesh was burned and bleeding. Every breath he took was so painful. He saw Veneno walking towards him, his sword raised. Ichigo threw up his blade to block.

The hit never came.

Instead he heard Veneno cursing and grunting.

He looked over the edge of his sword at Veneno, trapped in a thick layer of ice up to his chest. Rukia stood behind him, her sword pointed at his back.

"Rukia?"

"What were you doing all this time, Ichigo? Playing around?"

Veneno tried moving his body. The ice started to crack. They only had a second. Rukia took her sword in both hands and lopped off Veneno's head with one swing. The ice shattered, taking the rest of him with it.

Ichigo exhaled.

Rukia walked over to him, extending her hand toward his chest. He took it and was pulled to his feet.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." Rukia looked over her shoulder at the girl hiding behind the broken building. "Are you hurt at all, Linnette?"

She shook her head, coming out of hiding. "No, I'm ok." She stood behind Rukia looking Ichigo up and down. "You're bleeding, Ichigo."

He looked down at his wounds. "Yeah, I know. No big deal." He wiped the blood off his chin. "How did things go for you guys? Wasn't there a clone after you, too?"

Linnette smiled proudly, pointing at the girl beside her. "Rukia got him. You should have seen it. It was really cool."

Rukia smiled at the praise. "I didn't want to go along with it at first. It was really Linnette's idea."

"But you gave me the idea in the first place." Linnette giggled, hopping up and down as she explained. "I was the bait. I got his attention at the end of a street and Rukia ambushed him from above. She jumped off the building and went straight down into Veneno. He turned to ice and it was awesome! I was worried but everything was ok. Rukia didn't get hurt at all and I'm ok, too."

Rukia and Linnette turned to each other, high-fiving the other.

Ichigo smiled. "Sounds like you had a real adventure, huh?" Linnette seemed happy to be a part of this. She wanted to help and not because she had anything to gain from it. She just wanted to help her friends. Her reasons were genuine. "Where's Cedric?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Do you think he's ok? Maybe you should call."

Linnette turned her head, calling over her shoulder. "Cedric!"

In two seconds he was at her side. "Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

Cedric's eye widened and he bent down, taking Linnette's arm. "There's blood on your hand."

"Huh?"

There was blood smeared on her palm which Cedric was trying to clean with his sleeve. There was no cut. He turned her hand over, searching for the source of the blood.

Rukia looked at her palm, seeing the same on her own hand. "Oh. I know what it's from. I helped Ichigo up and some blood must have rubbed onto my hand and I transferred it to Linnette. It's just a smear."

Cedric still looked worried about her. He held her hand and looked at her as if he expected to hear news of Linnette's upcoming death.

"I'm fine, Cedric. Don't worry."

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "It's my blood. It got rubbed off. It's ok."

He didn't seem to calm. Once the blood was rubbed off, Linnette stroked his face with her hand, showing him all was well. Only then did he visibly relax and held her close.

"Are we heading back?"

Everyone was looking at Ichigo. He looked at his sword and at the blood dripping down his body. "Yeah. Let's head back and take a rest for a bit." It felt pointless going back for a rest after only an hour above ground. But he didn't want the situation to escalate.

They all walked back together.

* * *

><p>It was all his. Everything. To do what he wanted, act as he pleased, take whatever there was. Absolute freedom. He had the run of the place. No one was there to tell him no. In this wide open world to call his own, surrounded by those who would do his bidding.<p>

Then why did he feel so alone?

Each clone was identical to the original, but were also their own person in the sense that they all did their own thing at any given time. Just because one was walking up the stairs didn't mean they all were. Each one had the freedom to do as they pleased, all sharing the same mind and desire. The original was aware of what each one was doing at any point in time. It was sort of like watching multiple security cameras at once. When one of the clones died, it didn't matter. There were others. As long as the original was kept safe and his whereabouts unknown, whatever happened to them was fine.

Veneno opened his eyes after a long nap in Squad 4's sickbay. He was stretched out diagonally across the mattress. He raised his left arm, covering his eyes from the light outside. He had neglected to close the curtains before his nap. He stared at the ceiling in quiet. He tried to lift his right arm but found it wouldn't rise off the mattress. The cape attached to the sleeve was under his body. He rolled onto his left side and then onto his stomach, freeing himself. He wiggled his body until he felt his feet hang over the edge of the bed and pulled himself down with the back of his feet. Then he pressed his knees into the side of the mattress, pulling himself off the bed, letting his upper body drag across the top.

Once he was sitting on the floor, he rested his forehead against the side of the bed, the cool metal frame pressed against his skin, giving him a headache. He turned his head to the side, the tip of his horn touching the metal with a dull clang. He reached up, folding his hair back over his mask fragment, hiding it from view. He sat there with a sigh.

Getting the will to move again, he pushed off with his legs, standing up. A Hollow Reaper in the hall walked by and he called to it.

"Hey. You."

It turned.

"Fetch me something to drink. My throat's a little dry."

It stood there, cocking its head to the side.

Veneno was losing patience. "Fetch!" He pointed down the hall with his left hand angrily.

Hollow Reapers did obey him, but only as much as they could. They understood simple commands well enough. Commands that would be given to a common dog. However, they weren't butlers. When told to cook something or even something as simple as pouring a glass of water and bringing it, was extremely confusing and difficult for them to perform. They couldn't understand those commands. They understood 'come' and 'attack' and 'leave' but they did not understand 'fetch me a drink'.

Veneno rolled his eyes. "Here." He grabbed a glass from the bedside table and handed it to the Hollow Reaper. "Take this and fill it with water."

It just stared at him with a soft growl.

Veneno bent down and spoke to it as if it were a stubborn child refusing its parent's request. "Take this and fill it with water." He forcibly put the glass in the Hollow Reaper's hand and sat back on the edge of the bed, waiting.

At first it didn't do anything. Then it looked down at the glass, holding it clumsily in its clawed hand. Then, applying a slight bit of pressure on the glass, shattered it.

"Stupid idiot!" Veneno threw a bedpan at the man's face. "You're useless!"

He took the hit between the eyes, slumping to the floor with a growl. Then he looked back at the Arrancar, his mouth hanging wide open. He didn't understand that he had just been punished. In fact, like many Hollow Reapers in this stage, had no memory. They only lived in the moment and couldn't recall things from five seconds ago. After the pan had hit him, he had forgotten all about it the moment it hit the floor. Now all he could do was stare at the only man he could call master.

Veneno puffed out his cheeks in disapproval and let out a long aggravated sigh. It was pointless to try teaching something like this. Instead he got of the bed and walked past it into the hallway.

There he passed by another Hollow Reaper. This one seemed more intelligent. It was able to speak, but only in short words, repeating them over and over again. "Reapers… Reapers… Reapers…"

Veneno turned away having no interest in him. It was time for a snack.

He wasn't really hungry. Just bored. Clones didn't need to eat unless they wanted to. Normal Arrancars didn't eat food the way humans did. They had an appetite but didn't eat the things humans ate or as much. Although, they did eat some human foods if given the chance. Ever since he had grown out of his small Hollow form, he found himself craving different things. Normally he would attack and eat Souls, but he no longer desired that cuisine anymore.

He went into the kitchen on the next floor and started opening cupboards. He saw a lot of pots and pans, but little food. Stepping back with his hands on his hips, Veneno looked from side to side, debating. There were two Hollow Reapers wandering around stupidly in the kitchen, bumping into tables and stools. They didn't need to eat either, nor would they. They've lost their taste for human food. Veneno only glanced at them before rummaging around in another cupboard. He started pulling things out one by one, looking at them with disgust and then throwing them over his shoulder.

"I can't eat this. Or this. This is gross. And what's this, bread? No thank you."

The loaf of bread flew over Veneno's shoulder and hit one of the Hollow Reapers on the shoulder. He turned around momentarily then continued on its way.

Veneno moved on to another cupboard and started going through that as well. This one was cold. It was meant for storing perishables. He pawed through it with both hands, pulling out whatever he touched. He pulled out a cabbage first and sniffed it.

"This is food? It smells like grass." He took a bite out of the green leaves and gagged. "Bleack! Disgusting! How can anyone expect me to eat this?"

He threw it across the room and out the window, shattering the glass. Then he turned back and searched for something else. The potatoes smelled like dirt. So did the dark orange stuff beside it. Carrots were too crispy for his taste so he shoved those aside. He started puling out soups in large pails next. He put the edge of the container to his lips and slurped up some of the cool, thick liquid inside.

"Yuck!" He took the whole thing and threw it, hitting one of the Hollow Reapers in the back. It shook its body like a wet dog and sniffed at the goop on its clothes. Veneno then started throwing whatever he had on hand across the room in his frustration. "I can't eat any of this slop! Useless!"

The Hollow Reapers started moving closer to him curiously. Bad move on their part.

"What the hell are you looking at? Get lost!" Veneno picked up a pan and threw it at them. He gave one of them a bloody nose and a bruise on his face. "Get out of here!"

They slinked away after a fashion and out into the hall.

Veneno slumped against the tabletop and sighed heavily. There was nothing here. No food, no entertainment. No friends. His own family didn't understand his needs.

Down the hall another Veneno clone was hard at work stealing whatever he pleased from shelves and in display cases. He had lost interest in what Squad 4 had to offer and went to another building outside. Because of his speed, he made it with plenty of time to spare. He stood outside the library looking at the tall wooden and stone fence built around it. He pushed open the wooden doors and inside the dark unlit building. He pulled open shades to allow sunshine into the large room. Then he lit a lamp near the door and took it with him further inside.

The shelves were packed with books of all sizes and color. There were scrolls leaning out between books and there were boxes on top of the bookcases with faded labels on them. So many records and so much time on his hands to thumb through them all. He set the lamp on a table behind him and started to search the selves for something interesting.

He was bored more than anything else. He just wanted to entertain himself as much as possible. Hopefully these books and scrolls would keep him for a while. He started reading. Fifteen minutes later he lost interest and started wandering around in search of something else. He took one of the scrolls and unraveled it across the table. It was calligraphy.

"What's this, a how-to thing for fancy writing?" He smirked to himself, grabbing a pen. "I'll show you fancy writing." He started scribbling on the 500 year old scroll. It was well preserved and maintained. At least until now. Soon the organized scroll was a crowded canvas for the bored Arrancar. He took up the whole roll with his scribbles and mounted it between two bookcases, stepping back to admire his work. "Not bad if I do say so myself."

Next he took another scroll and stretched it out between two tables, propping up both ends under a large stack of books. From there, he started piling as much as he could in the middle of the scroll, trying to see how much it would hold before tearing. The material was thick enough to support five large books before the scroll started to slip from under the books on the tables. The whole thing ended up in a pile on the floor.

Veneno sat back with a sigh. "Boring…" He looked at a bunch of display cases behind him along the wall. Curious, he got up and wandered over to them. This seemed interesting.

There were so many things inside. Replicas of Hollow skulls and talons filled a row behind the glass. In front of them were descriptions of the contents. Pictures and diagrams were laid out carefully behind the glass of another case. Veneno moved closer for a better look.

Happily occupied, he didn't notice the three Hollow Reapers wandering in behind him. He had neglected to close the door on his way in. They sniffed around and started bumping into tables and chairs nearby. They all looked up, hearing a crash.

Veneno was standing in front of a display case, shards of glass all around his feet. It appeared that he had smashed the case with his bare hands. He wasn't cut, even when he reached inside to grasp one of the displays. It was the skull of some large cat missing its lower jaw.

"Now this is interesting." He turned around, placing the skull on his head like a hat. "How do I look?"

The Hollow Reapers he was addressing only moaned and stared at him.

"Yeah, you're right. Not very fashionable at all." He tossed the skull aside where a fragment broke off on impact with the corner of a table. He turned around and pulled out something else. It looked like a squash that had been mummified. He pressed it to his chest was if he were holding a baby. "Nice, huh?"

They looked at it, sniffing.

Veneno lowered the object slowly. "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

They moaned and growled. One started to gnaw on the corner of a desk with his sharpened fangs.

Veneno's brow trembled. "You could at least answer me."

They started to wander off slowly.

Something in him snapped and Veneno threw the mummified object at one of the Hollow Reapers, hitting him in the back. It turned with a growl, looked at the object, sniffed it then moved on, following his brethren.

Veneno bit his lip and lowered his head, feeling his body suddenly heat up. Even surrounded by his own kind, he never felt so lonely. He thought he could fix that by making a family that would do as he said and wouldn't attack him. He had the run of the place. He could do whatever he wanted and no one to tell him otherwise. He had absolute freedom.

Then why wasn't he happy?

Every time he found one fleeting happy feeling, it would leave him so quickly. What he wouldn't give to have someone talk to him. These Hollow Reapers made good pets, but they weren't intelligent enough to pass for real friends. He could converse with his own clones, but that was pointless. After all, they all shared one mind and were all one being. Everyone knew what the other was thinking and feeling. It was worse than talking to yourself. It was pointless. Like reading your own thoughts. Each one knew what the other was going to say so there was no point in asking any questions. They already knew that answer that would be given. They all thought alike and acted alike. Any conversation would be pointless and boring.

He didn't want to talk to someone who knew everything he was going to say and do and visa versa. He wanted to speak to someone different. Someone he couldn't read. He wanted an answer that would surprise him. Someone who made him think. Someone who was similar enough while still being his own person and different.

Ichigo seemed like a good candidate for just that. When they spoke, it was always interesting, even when it was a topic he didn't like or want to hear. Even when they disagreed it was kind of fun. Just to have someone to talk to. Of course, it was annoying having someone disagree with him all the time and argue. He didn't like it. Yet, it was somehow enjoyable. He couldn't figure out why.

Sadly, Ichigo didn't want to join him. They had different viewpoints, therefore any hopes of establishing a friendship were impossible. If Ichigo didn't see things his way, how could they ever be friends? Friends did whatever you wanted and never try to hurt you or change your mind. They know who you are and would never try to change you or how you thought. They would never disagree with you and wanted to make you happy. That was how friendship was, wasn't it? They only care about you and are there to keep you company and care about you. They're meant to keep you happy.

This was how Veneno saw it. You couldn't be friends if you disagreed with each other. Ichigo disagreed with him. There was no way they would ever see eye to eye so why be friends? It was impossible. If he let Ichigo in, he would be betrayed. Ichigo would try to kill him because he was different and thought differently. Ichigo wouldn't understand him. He wouldn't- no, he couldn't be his friend. He would try to kill him. Veneno knew he would. Ichigo was a Soul Reaper after all. It was to be expected.

"Still… I thought he was different."

Veneno clenched his fists so tight his nails started to cut into his palms.

He looked at the Hollow Reapers stumbling clumsily about. One was close enough for him to touch. Veneno tapped him on his shoulder. It turned with a growl. It wasn't threatening. It was the only way it could communicate.

"Hey, you."

It looked at him.

It was worth a try. "Speak."

The Hollow Reaper didn't move.

"Speak!" Veneno demanded.

It was something this Hollow Reaper could not understand. It stared blankly at him.

"Just say something…"

It growled and moaned, incapable of speech. It sniffed at his hands and drooled on his shoe. It wouldn't heed to his request. He wanted it to speak and that was something it could not do. Veneno would never hear any voice other than his own in this new world he created.

Losing his temper, Veneno kicked the Hollow Reaper in the ribs and sent it flying into a desk, breaking it and the man's rib. Venting his rage, Veneno roared, kicking a bookcase. The shelves collapsed in on themselves and all its contents came crashing down. He kicked another bookcase into another and stood back, watching the row of books and important records tumble into one another like dominos. The whole room shook as the heavy wooden bookcases came crashing down like wooden skyscrapers. Veneno stood quietly, panting as all the loose and torn papers came raining down around him.

"I just… want someone to talk to me. A conversation I cannot predict. Questions to which I don't already know the answers."

Ichigo was his last and only chance at that. After turning him down and refusing to come over to his side and his way of thinking, Veneno knew he would never accomplish that. Still, he had fun sparing with him. He really did enjoy their fights. It gave him something to do and he was never bored. Despite all the pain and rage he experienced, it was something he would never trade back. Not for anything.

He knew he had to kill Ichigo or turn him into a Hollow Reaper. He couldn't allow him to continue to roam free. Doing that would surely result in him getting killed. But once he succeeded he would be all alone again. He wanted to milk it for all it was worth and drag this out as much as possible. Like a child told to get out of a swimming pool on a hot summer day, taking as much time as possible to get to the ladder. Or a child being told to go to bed and wanting to stay up just a little while longer. A glass of water, scared of the dark, hungry, need a story read. Veneno was no different. He wanted this cat and mouse game to go on. After all, once everyone was a Hollow Reaper, then what? If he was bored now, he was bound to be extremely bored with absolutely nothing left to do. It was a lot like being the last man on earth. All the time in the world and no one to share it with. Surely he would go insane.

What he wanted more than anything was a companion. Someone to share things with him. Someone to talk to. He wanted to hear a voice other than his own. He wanted surprises. He wanted a friend.

He scoffed, turning away and shoving a female Hollow Reaper aside.

Why reach for the stars when you couldn't touch them? Why bother hoping for something he could never have? It was pointless. Impossible. A waste of his time.

Then why did he keep hoping?

* * *

><p>I wanted to do a little chapter on Veneno. He really isn't so bad, right?<p>

Right?

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: **

By the time noon had come and gone, Ichigo and the rest of the group had made it back to the sewer without confrontation after their last battle. It had gotten darker but only because of the cloud passing slowly over the sun. It was still afternoon. They had a few hours before nightfall, which Ichigo wanted to use searching for the real Veneno. However, none of them in their weakened state could handle much more without rest. They needed more people to help them with their battles against the Arrancar clones and the Hollow Reapers. They needed more manpower and a location. Without knowing the whereabouts of the true Veneno their hopes of ending this would go unfulfilled. Everything relied on them finding the real one. Only after that could they accomplish something.

Cedric lifted up the cover to the sewer and allowed Ichigo and Rukia to go down first. Then he carried Linnette down on his shoulders, closing the opening. Once Ichigo's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he started to lead the group back to where the others were surely waiting.

As they stepped into the torchlight, Ichigo and the others became aware that something was amiss. They could feel the uneasiness in the air mixed with something that felt like despondence. Something must have happened while they were gone.

Victor was pacing the ground near the water looking perturbed. His face lit up once he saw that Linnette had returned safely. He stepped over the Soul Reapers on the ground without a word, blindly moving towards her and reached out with open arms. "Sweetie, there you are. Are you alright? Were you frightened? Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

He kissed her forehead and brushed her long dark hair behind her ear. Looking her over, he found that she had no scratches on her body at all. She seemed undamaged. Smiling, he patted her head and stood back up from his crouched position. He looked at Ichigo and Rukia, nodding to them in a thankful way.

"Ichigo's injured."

He looked up at his name and noticed some of Squad 4 looking at him. Then he looked down at his own injuries. He was still bleeding.

"Please come here, let us treat you."

He nodded and went over to where Unohana had set up a small healing area for him.

"Rukia, are you..?"

"I'm fine. See to him, please." She wasn't hurt aside from a few scrapes.

The tension in the sewer only seemed to grow worse. It wasn't long after Ichigo was healed that the questions came. The others seemed to be holding their tongues until after Unohana was finished seeing to Ichigo.

"Well? Did you find him?"

Ichigo returned the sword to his back once Unohana was finished. "You mean the original Veneno? No, not yet."

The calm was shattered at his response. No one was pleased about his answer. The rage and fear came pouring out like a broken dam.

"Why the hell not? What's taking you so long?"

"We're not going to last much longer at this rate!"

"What are you doing up there? Stop fooling around and find him!"

Ichigo immediately got defensive. "Hey, we're doing our best here! Calm down!"

"How can we calm down?" snapped one of the men. "While you were gone doing God knows what, Hollow Reapers came down here and attacked us!"

Those words were like a slap in the face. "Wha..?"

"Are you serious?" Rukia gasped, cutting him off. "Hollow Reapers were down here? They attacked? How? When? What happened?"

"They were down here and attack! Just like I said."

"But how? How did they get down here?"

"They found a way somehow."

"We're not safe here anymore!" cried a woman. "If that man wasn't here, we would all be dead by now!"

"That man..?" Rukia and Ichigo looked at Victor who remained by Linnette's side, his expression unchanging. "You mean him? Victor?"

"Yes. He stopped them before they attacked anyone."

Rukia turned to him, smiling and breathing unsteadily. She was so grateful that he had prevented more people she cared about from turning into Hollow Reapers. She was shocked as well as relieved. Victor only turned his attention back at the girl holding his hand and praising him for a job well done. It was fortunate that Linnette had asked him to remain below with the rest of the survivors.

"So what do you plan to do to fix this?" asked a man.

Ichigo turned around, confused that the question was directed at him. "Me?"

"Yeah, you! This is your damn fault!"

"Huh? How is this my-"

"It was your bright idea to go searching for a man that might not even exist. You said you would find him and fix all this! Well?"

Ichigo tired to keep his temper in check but he had an overwhelming urge to clock this guy in the face. "Look! I already said I'm working on it!"

"Get a move on it! Speed it up! We're running out of time here!"

"Feel free to help!" Ichigo snapped back. "Complain after you help us search!"

"What are we supposed to do?" cried another woman. "If they made it down here, they can do it again! We're finished!"

"Isn't there anything else we can do? Do we have to find that Arrancar guy? Isn't there another way?"

"I doubt it."

"What are we supposed to do?"

The Soul Reapers started shouting and arguing. Unohana and Shunsui tried to calm the others down, but their voices were drowned out by the panicked Soul Reapers.

"Those guys are strong! Send them!"

"We've been over that! You stupid?"

"Get the girl to do something and stop the Hollow Reapers!"

"Why don't we just kill them? They're Hollows now."

"They're still our friends and can be saved! Don't say such things!"

"Just fix it already!"

"This is their fault!"

"How do we know..?"

"It could be…"

"What if..?"

"There's no..!"

Arguments started to blend together as everyone's voice began to mold into one. The noise was deafening, ringing off the sewer walls, causing ripples to appear in the murky water. Linnette covered her ears and hid herself in Cedric's back, trying to muffle the sound. This was torture for her. Unable to see Linnette suffering like this for another moment, Cedric stomped his foot on the ground hard, shattering the stone and causing a tremor to ripple through the ground like an earthquake. Everyone stopped and turned around to look at him, faces frozen in terror.

"Enough!" he shouted at them. He lowered his tone. "No more yelling. It won't make it better."

Ichigo looked at Linnette, hiding in Cedric's back, looking around fearfully. She hated to hear everyone yelling like this. It was scary.

Though the Soul Reapers were no longer yelling, nothing had changed. Another heated argument was about to ensue if the line was crossed again. But in this situation, that could be anything.

"Hollow Reapers came down here," said a man. "They attacked. That man prevented it. What if it happens again when he's not here? There were only two. What if more come next time? What are we going to do?"

"We need to establish a goal first," said Nanao. "We need to have our priorities straight. We need to establish what needs to be done first. We've already accomplished that we need to find the original Arrancar first and go from there."

"Only because he said it," muttered another, referring to Ichigo.

"The point is, we're just going around in circles, talking about what needs to be done. However, we've been doing a lot more fighting than coming up with a plan."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That's what we need to talk about. Calmly."

Soul Reapers muttered and groaned.

"Ok. You wanna talk? Fine." A man stood up. "Hollow Reapers came down here and attacked. What are we going to do about that?"

"They were different from before," said Isane. "I mean, it was a long time since we were up there last… but they're changing. They're becoming more Hollow-like. And the transformations are getting faster. What does this mean?"

"The Arrancar is getting stronger," said Rukia. "We've established this. I've witnessed it. The last few times we've been up there, we were nearly overpowered. He is developing. I've realized this."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

Ichigo looked around at the Soul Reapers. There were so few. There was little food and water. Everyone was tired and hungry and agitated. This couldn't go on. The more they waited, the stronger Veneno became. If they could barely handle him now, what was it going to be like once he became a full-fledged Arrancar? Ichigo saw what it was like out there. What Veneno was like. Linnette thought he was scared and lonely, which he was. She felt that they were similar, which Ichigo also found to be true. However, Veneno was crueler than she was, even attacking his own 'family' just to get to Ichigo. He wasn't going to stop. Things would only escalate.

With that, his decision was made.

"No more."

Everyone stopped talking at looked at him. "What was that?"

Ichigo lifted his head. His fists clenched. "No more. Enough is enough. We're not doing this anymore."

Rukia gave him a confused look.

A Soul Reaper in the crowd scoffed. "So you're giving up then?"

He swallowed. "No. I'm saying enough is enough. We've been going around in circles, saying what needs to be done and nothing's happened. Face it. We can't live down here the rest of our lives. What happened a little while ago with the Hollow Reapers proves it. We're not staying down here another night."

"Then where are we supposed to go?"

"Up there." Ichigo pointed to the ceiling. "No more hiding. We're Soul Reapers, right? It's time to fight back! If you want things done, then help us do it! It'll get done a lot faster with more people helping us. We can attack as a group. I say we go up there and fight back. What's hiding going to solve? I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm going up there and this time I'm not coming back until it's done."

No one spoke a word while Ichigo stood in front of them talking. Aside from a few glances to the people around them, no one moved.

"Veneno is getting stronger all the time. What are we going to do when he achieves complete evolution? What happens when he becomes a real, full-fledged Arrancar? If he's strong now, just imagine what he's going to be like after that when he gets to full power? I say we attack him and end it before he gets to that level. We need to stop him now before he gets anymore powerful. We need to do this now. The longer we wait, the worse it's going to get."

Ichigo's eyes scanned the crowd, waiting. Hiding was easier but everything they wanted to achieve would never happen if no one made a move.

Kira stood up and moved to the front of the crowd. "I agree with him. I'm with Ichigo." He turned around, facing them. "He's right. I've been up there. I've seen it. And it's true what he says. That Arrancar is getting stronger. If we don't do something fast, he'll be unstoppable."

"But Lieutenant Kira…"

"They can be saved!" he cried out. "I was there! I saw Hisagi change. He was in so much pain. He…" Kira gulped. "He resisted. He tried to attack me, but he didn't. He put everything he had into stopping himself from doing it. I know he's still in there somewhere. He wants to be saved. We can save him. We have to."

"But if we go up there, we'll end up being attacked by them. It would all be for nothing if that happens."

"I went up there and came back fine! So did Ichigo and Rukia! It took Hisagi a while before it happened to him." Kira sighed looking defeated. Then his eyes became firm. "I don't know about you guys, but when everyone is cured and all this is over, and when my friends ask me what I was doing and where I was, I don't want to say that I was hiding. I would be ashamed if I did nothing to help out my comrades but instead chose to stay hidden where it was safe. I would rather go into battle and get infected trying to help them than survive by hiding and hoping for the best. I would never be able to forgive myself."

The listening Soul Reapers cast their eyes down. Each one of them were doing their own bit of soul-searching. What Kira said went beyond fame and pride. There was honor. If your friend was in trouble and you did nothing to help them was worse than trying and failing. At least then you made an attempt verses running away and being so selfish.

"Kira's right," said Rangiku. "My captain went out there to bring back one of our own. His actions where selfless and honorable. If we do nothing to try to fix this than his actions would have been in vain. There were many people who got infected who were innocent and there were those who sacrificed themselves to save others. We can't just sit around here and do nothing. And Ichigo's right, too. If this guy's getting stronger, it's best to defeat him now before he gets to full power. It makes sense. I'm with these guys. We can't live in a sewer forever. Let's do something about it. We need to solve the problem, not whine about it. All this waiting hasn't done anything but make Veneno stronger and us losing more people. We have to end this."

Other Soul Reapers began to agree. Soon there was an additional team who wanted to help fight back. There were others who remained stationary and didn't make a move. They were still fearful and unwilling to leave the one place they could call relatively safe.

Unohana stood up to speak. "Everyone please, quiet down." She had the floor now. "Lieutenant Kira… your brave words and pure intentions are very moving. However… It isn't a well thought-out plan. If everyone goes above ground in an attack and it goes horribly wrong, then we'll have no back up and all is lost. We need to think this out before we go charging in. We have to disgust this."

"But we're wasting time!" said Ichigo. People were finally getting in gear and now the captain was making them all have second thoughts. "Please. We-"

She put up her hand to silence him. "Ichigo, I understand where you're coming from and it makes sense. I want to end this as well and cure everyone. But this isn't thought-out. If everyone goes up there right now without a plan and with the majority of people having little to no swordsman skills to fight an Arrancar who is not only growing in power but able to clone himself is suicide. We cannot do that."

He could fell the dread inside him well up and a feeling of hopelessness all but consumed him. Was no one going to help him fight?

"Tell me," she went on. "This Arrancar… Do you know the whereabouts of his true self's location?"

"Well… No."

"Then where will we be going if we do plan to attack? Where is our enemy? We need a target."

"I plan on finding him, but-"

"But you haven't yet, have you?"

He swallowed.

"Ichigo, I know how you feel, but we need to be practical. We can't go in blindly with so many dangers and no real target. This is why we need to plan this out and think. Once we find the original's location, then we can act."

"But it may be too late by then. If he's getting stronger…"

"I know. I know." She looked worried. "I realize that. But whether or not we wait will change anything. The out come may be the same. If he his overwhelmingly powerful, we'll be crushed. If we go out there as we are with no target, we may lose people to Hollow Reapers or his clones."

She was right.

"Think. We need to talk this out."

He couldn't wait anymore. Veneno was up there getting stronger and they were down here talking. Their meeting may become heated again and another fight would break out and they would achieve nothing. He couldn't let Veneno win. They must have been close to finding Veneno. They needed time and more people. Right now, it seemed that neither one was in their favor. They had no time and no one was making a move.

"I can't do it alone," he confessed. "I need help." He lifted his head and clenched his fists tightly. "But I can't wait anymore. I'm going up there and I'm finding him. I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer. Veneno needs to be stopped and I'm going to do it with or without your help."

"Ichi-" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo brushing past her and moving towards the ladder leading to the surface.

Halfway to it, he stopped, turned and bowed to Unohana. "Thank you for healing me." He straightened up and climbed the ladder. Alone.

Everyone watched him go without a word. Rukia's body was shaking. She wanted so much to follow him. He needed help. But without a plan, what he was doing was nothing short of foolish.

She bit her lip and bent her knees. "That idiot..!" As soon as she said that, she found herself at the ladder and started climbing. She started to lift the metal cover only to find someone else's hand on it, lifting it up.

Like a gentleman opening a door for a woman, Victor was at her side, helping her out. The look he was giving her told her that she was not alone. Smiling, Victor lifted the cover. "Not without us."

Looking down, she saw that Cedric and Linnette were already set and waiting to climb up behind her.

"Wait a minute, they're going? Both of them? Even the kid?" asked a Soul Reaper.

Holding onto the ladder with one hand, Victor leaned down to look at the Soul Reaper who said that. "Of course. Even monsters know how to slay." He pushed the lid open and showed Rukia out.

Linnette looked back at the Soul Reaper with a hurt look on her face. "Monsters?"

"Not you," the man defended himself. "Just, you know… them."

She glared at him as if he had just insulted everything she believed in. "They may be different, but they're my family." She hugged Cedric tight as he jumped straight up and out of the sewer.

The Soul Reaper turned around to see the majority of the people around him giving him dirty looks. "What?"

"After everything they've done, even after they saved you back there, you still feel that way about them?"

He turned away defiantly. "Not everyone's mind can be easily changed."

The next thing everyone heard out of his mouth was a yelp as he tripped over Rangiku's foot and fell face-first into the sewer water, mouth still wide open.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had only been walking a few paces when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Rukia along with Linnette and her two protectors coming up behind him. Stopping where he stood, Ichigo gave them a chance to catch up.<p>

"We're coming with you," said Rukia. "You're not doing this alone."

Linnette nodded, holding Cedric tightly.

"You don't stand a chance against Veneno and all his clones yourself and you can't search for the real one alone. Like it or not, you need us."

Ichigo sighed with a slight smile he couldn't hide. "Yeah. Thanks." He looked down at Rukia. "So where should we start searching this time?"

"We've been running into him a lot in that direction." She pointed east. "It may just be a coincidence… Although, no matter the case, we always run into a lot of trouble in that direction. I don't know if we should go that way or not. Not without more help."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"We could go that way." Linnette pointed straight ahead. "There doesn't seem to be anyone that way yet."

"Ok. But if we do run into trouble we should try to escape. You know, conserve our strength for the real fight."

"I agree."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Fore!" Veneno knocked another ball into the sky and down into the street. To entertain himself, he had gotten a hold of a few wooden swords used for practice and used them as golf clubs, hitting pieces of fruit and stones off the roof. He had picked one of the taller ones, liking the view. He could see for miles up here. He put an orange up next. "Five!"<p>

The orange exploded, soaking his pant legs with juice and the remains of the fruit fell to the ground.

"Huh. That one didn't work as well. Rocks are so much better…" As he bent down to grab another, he noticed something. "Hm?" He could have sworn he saw a tuft of orange hair disappear behind a building.

No matter. He had a clone positioned there to take care of it. It was no business of his. Now was ample time to work on his game.

"Six!" He smacked a stone off the roof and into another building, shattering the window. "Six, six, six, add it to the mix…" he sang to himself, getting another stone to hit.

Down below, Ichigo and the others were trying to map out where to look next. As usual, their main goal was to find the original. Nothing could be solved until after that. Ichigo led the way, stopping only to let a few wandering Hollow Reapers pass. Several of them had mask fragments growing on their faces. Some had it covering an eye or half their face. They were getting worse. More and more people were getting masks. A few people hardly looked human at all anymore. They had to hurry.

Ichigo started moving forward again when someone grabbed him from behind, holding him back. "What are..?" Cedric had a solid hold on his sleeve, keeping him from going any further. A growl came to his ears and he looked forward. Something had dropped down in front of them.

"Is that..?"

It was. It was Hisagi. He snapped at them, growling. He limped forward like a zombie. His body seemed too heavy to move. Blood stained his clothes and skin from old wounds. The Hollow Reapers that got to him really hit him hard. He gave a raspy growl and snapped his jaws. He had become so animalistic.

"Wait." Linnette climbed off Cedric's back before they could react to him. "I want to try something. Please."

They nodded and backed off, giving her space. Ichigo took a step back, covering his ears, though it wouldn't do much good. Her voice always reached him.

She stood in front of Hisagi. He growled and reached out for her, missing. The tips of his fingers lightly touched the hem of her skirt. He raised his hand to try again. That's when her song began and his hand dropped. He lowered his body until it looked like he was kneeling before her like a loyal servant. His eyes focused only on her.

Ichigo fought hard to remain in control. It was hard. His Hollow was laughing, loving it. He was going to take over any second.

Linnette's song stopped.

He opened an eye, looking at her back, ears still covered with both hands.

She addressed Hisagi calmly. "Do you understand me?"

He nodded.

"I want you to do something for me, ok?"

He nodded again.

"See these people here? They're my friends. I don't want you to attack them. Please don't attack any of them. Ok?"

Hisagi frowned, looking distressed. It was his instinct to attack Soul Reapers. He wanted to tear into them and rip them apart. But obeying this girl was also his instinct. She didn't want him to attack those people behind her. He didn't want to upset her. It went against everything inside him. It was like asking someone to stop their own heart at will and never let it beat again while keeping alive. It was impossible. It was something that couldn't be done. The same was true for Linnette. He couldn't bring himself to upset her. To do that would be a travesty.

"Do you understand? I want you to do this for me."

Hisagi blinked, his face relaxing. "Y… Ye…s. Yes." His voice was working again.

"You will do this?"

"Yes."

Linnette smiled. "Thank you." She stepped back and went back to the others, climbing onto Cedric's back again.

Hisagi sat there unmoving. Then he got up and stepped aside, letting them pass. He continued on his way, growling softly. He had no reason to be here anymore.

Ichigo watched in awe. Could Hollow Reapers be brought to ignore their basic instincts if Linnette wished it? It was possible that Linnette's desires took precedence to their own. Their instincts to follow Linnette's orders were more important than the instincts given to them by Veneno. It must have been like breathing and eating. Both were important to survival, but you would need to breathe more than you needed to eat. You could survive longer without food than you could air. Weeks without food or minutes without air. Anyone would choose the latter. Therefore to them, listening to Linnette took priority over their other instincts. Besides, he was only told to not harm them. Linnette said nothing about other Soul Reapers.

This was the conclusion Ichigo came to. He had no way of knowing whether or not he was right without seeing it happen. He looked at the others. "Let's go."

Cedric took two steps before stopping. Victor did the same.

"What's wrong?"

Victor looked at one of the windows over his head. The building was quiet, but he could sense something stirring inside. "One moment." He sprang up and climbed inside the building through the window.

There was silence. Then crashing and cursing, follow by Victor falling out of the next window with a man in his arms. Victor slammed Veneno's face into the ground and pinned him down.

"Get the hell off me, man!"

"Spying, are we?" Victor pressed his face into the dirt. "I don't know which is worse: the obnoxious falling out of the sky or this."

Veneno couldn't move. "Hey, I didn't attack you yet, dude! Come off it!"

"Are there more of you?"

"Ha! What do you think? Of course there are. I'm a clone, you know." He tried to turn his head to bite Victor's hand, unable to do much else. "Now would you get off me, you bast-"

Victor reached inside Veneno's skull with his hand, silencing him forever. "As you wish." Victor stood up, brushing off his pants. "Sorry about that. At least we managed to prevent a massive fight just now."

"Just the one?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"In that building, yes. I didn't see any others. I'll be on lookout, however." He looked at Linnette. "Sorry about that. Did you see?"

She shook her head. "Closed my eyes at the last bit."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Sorry, princess. I didn't mean to."

Above them, another Veneno clone was watching quietly from a rooftop. He had seen what transpired but didn't care. A clone was a clone. No matter. He was watching for another reason this time. It wasn't for planning a counter attack. He was observing.

It was that girl again. She wasn't a Soul Reaper. Only a human. Yet she fought with Soul Reapers in order to defeat him. Were Hollows like himself destined to be hated by all and killed? It seemed that way to him.

But there was something else. He was watching Linnette interact with those people. Those fake humans. She had created her own family, same as him. But why were they so different? They had feelings and emotions and personalities all their own. They interacted with Linnette differently than the Hollow Reapers did Veneno. These people, though they did not bleed or eat or sleep, all felt things and had desires. They appeared human.

There was something else. It was the way they responded to Linnette and interacted with her. He flattened himself against the rooftop, leaning closer to look. The man in white was holding her hand and smiling at her. He kissed her cheek and patted her head. She clung to the larger man, hugging his broad shoulders.

Hugs. Kisses. Strange.

Veneno knew what they were, but didn't understand such things. Though he knew the definition of those displays of affection, he had a hard time grasping it. He couldn't understand the concept. He had never experienced such things before. No one had ever hugged him before and he certainly never received a kiss. The Hollow Reapers never did such things. It would probably hold no meaning without emotion behind it. He wondered what it would be like. Yet he found the whole this repulsive. Perhaps he felt that way because he was jealous. Or maybe it was because he didn't understand.

Was that what he was missing? Displays of love and affection? The family he created was different from hers, though they both created their own. Was there something wrong with his family? What was it missing?

Linnette seemed so happy. Even amidst all this chaos and despair she somehow managed a smile. He had a family, but he wasn't happy. He felt like he was missing something.

"How could such things make a person happy?" he wondered aloud. "A hug? All they're doing is squeezing you tightly. That's pleasant? And a kiss… Just someone slobbering their saliva all over your face. How is any of that love? Why does that make people happy? I don't understand it…"

Veneno rolled onto his back and looked up at the clouds. He was torn over what to do next. He wanted to let out his frustration somehow but didn't want to unleash too much power on them. At the same time, he knew he would have to eventually. They had to be stopped. They were a threat to him. He sighed.

"I guess I can toy with them a little bit."

Victor's eyes flashed and he spun around. The Arrancar had chosen to make his appearance once more. "You're getting sloppy. It's like you don't even care anymore."

Everyone looked up at the clone standing on the wall beside them looking bored. He seemed very lax for an enemy. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm just trying to entertain myself somehow. I'm really bored. So I thought I'd fight you a little."

"Your last clone didn't put up much of a fight," Victor said.

"I know that." Veneno chewed on his lip a little, still looking bored and uninterested. "We all feel the same, you know. Or have you forgotten?" He tilted his head upward. "I don't really feel like fighting you guys. I mean, what's the point?"

"What's that mean?" Victor asked. "I find it hard to believe that after all this you'll simply surrender."

"No, it's not that at all. I just don't see the point in going all out yet. I mean, the whole reason you're here is to find the real me, which you won't. And fighting you is the one thing I find entertaining so why would I kill you so quickly? I want to play with you a little more. Besides, once you're gone, what do I have? Fighting you is the only fun thing to do since most of the Soul Reapers have gone the way of the Hollow by now. I suppose I could always hunt any remaining ones, but there's a challenge and there's a challenge, you know?"

"If you didn't want to fight, then why are you here?" asked Rukia. "Just to annoy us?"

He shrugged. "I figured why not? I have nothing better to do. If I fight at my all, I'll just end up killing you and that's the end of it. I want to draw this out as much as possible. You'll never find the real me, you won't join me… Am I the only one who sees this ending in my favor no matter what?"

Just as Ichigo was about to draw his sword, Victor reacted and tried to behead Veneno with his hand. Veneno flashed away and reappeared on the roof on the other side of the street. Victor spun around, keeping an eye on his movements.

"But if it's a fight you want, then ok." Veneno smiled and bent his knees. "Come and get me!" He leapt onto another roof and waited for Victor to follow.

He knew he was being baited but he didn't care. As long as this clone was around, Linnette was in danger. He had to get rid of him. So he followed. Veneno laughed and led Victor toward the west, jumping from building to building. Until he was cut off and got a hand through his chest.

Rukia watched closely. Closer than she had been before. Every detail. Every action. "West…" Veneno's clone fled west. Away from…

Victor returned and landed beside them, his job done. "I hate to admit it, but he may be right. We don't stand a chance against him and his growing power. His strength and speed match ours right now and he's not even at full power yet. Without any knowledge of where the original is located, I'm afraid this may end in his favor no matter what we do."

"We can't give up!" said Ichigo. "There's got to be a way to stop him and cure everybody. I'm not going to give up. We'll find a way. There's got to be something we're not seeing. Maybe when everyone's done with the meeting then we'll have more people to help us search."

"Or turn into Hollow Reapers and have less on our side."

"Would it kill you to be positive for once, Cedric?" Ichigo turned around. It may be searching blindly, but what else could they do? "Come on. We have a ways to go before nightfall and little time left before he's complete. Maybe we can search this way. We haven't been down there yet so it's a start."

As they started to walk to the left following Ichigo, there was a cry from behind.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned. Rukia was standing in the middle of the street, her eyes suddenly wide and full of realization.

"I know where he is."

Ichigo walked back, stepping around Cedric to see her face. "What's that?"

"I know where the real Veneno is," she breathed.

"You do? Where?"

She let out a huge sigh as if she had realized something obvious after coming to the wrong conclusion. "It's so simple. Why didn't I see it before?" She looked up at Ichigo. "He's been leaving us clues all this time."

"Clues?"

"Yeah. Don't you see, Ichigo? Haven't you noticed that he's been consistent in the things he does?"

"Like..?"

"For example, when he shows up. Haven't you noticed that he always finds us first? We never catch him off guard."

"So? He's got a lot of clones. He could be spying on us and knows where we are."

"Yeah. But even so, if that's the case, then why doesn't he try a sneak attack? He always has the jump on us but never takes it. He always shows himself to us first then attacks. It's like he wants us to see him."

"Why would he do that?" Veneno was cocky, but that just seemed stupid from Ichigo's standpoint.

"There's something else. Whenever he does that, he always tries to lead us away in a different direction. He always seems to flee west before he attacks. He's baiting us. He's trying to lure us away."

"Away from what? The real him?"

"Exactly. Haven't you noticed that we seem to run into more of him in the east? And that he always fights his hardest in that direction? He doesn't want us to head east."

"Because that's where the real him is, right? He's somewhere east."

"Not just anywhere east, Ichigo," Rukia grinned. "You've spoken with him. He told you that he was in that lab. That's where it all started for him. But what if he never left?"

"Huh?"

"We've been over this. Veneno would be somewhere no one can touch him. Somewhere safe and secure. Squad 12's lab has been sealed off. The entire Department of Research and Development has been under lock-down since this thing began. Nothing can get in or out. And the laboratory is located in the east."

Suddenly it all made perfect sense.

"The real Veneno's in Squad 12's laboratory!"

* * *

><p>Who figured it out? Did anyone see this coming?<p>

Rukia's so smart. You go, girl!

Please review! ^-^


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"You really think the original Veneno is in the lab?"

"Why not?" asked Rukia, pressing her hand to the wall for balance as they made their way through the sewer tunnels. Not wanting to run into any trouble above ground on their way to the laboratory, Rukia had taken them down into the sewer, thinking that it would be safe travel for the group. If the real Veneno was indeed in the lab, then it was very likely for security to be tight in that area. They had run into evidence of that multiple times with the clones constantly stopping them from passing through. There was no way they would be able to make it without confrontation. Success seemed unlikely in their passing into the area. Veneno's clones would do everything in their power to stop them if the real Veneno was located in that laboratory.

"Why not?" Ichigo repeated back Rukia's words. "Why would he be in a place he hates so much? He was tortured there so why would he stay in a place like that with all those bad memories?"

"They say familiarity brings comfort. It's possible that Veneno is still there because it's familiar to him. He was brought there and kept inside after all."

"Yeah…" Something else bothered him about her theory. "But if he is still in that lab, then wouldn't someone have seen him by now? I mean, Mayuri and Nemu just came out of there and said there was no problem."

"Maybe nothing was going on then." Rukia pressed closer to the wall as the stone floor began to thin out up ahead. "He may have been waiting for the right moment or something."

"What about the clones? If he's still inside the lab then how did all of them get out here?"

"How should I know? We don't know much about his clones to begin with. Maybe he can transport them or something…" Rukia stopped and looked around as the tunnel branched out into three other directions, one of which was a dead end. "I don't know the sewers as well as Hanataro does… but if we keep traveling east like this, we should come up right under the lab and into Squad 12 territory." She pointed. "And if we've been traveling as much as I thought, it should be right about there."

Linnette poked her head out over Cedric's shoulder, still clinging to his shoulders. "Wow, Rukia, you're smart."

She looked from the left to the tunnel leading them straight ahead. "The majority of the lab is located underground, so many of these tunnels end around this area. That dead end there might be where the lab is or just outside the grounds. This tunnel leads in the direction of the lab so it's either this one or that one."

"Well, which is it?"

Rukia sighed, turning around. "First things first. We need a plan."

"I'm not sitting through another meeting that goes nowhere!"

"Shut up and listen for a second, Ichigo!" Rukia calmed herself and folded her arms. "First off, how are we going to get into the lab? It's under lockdown, remember? There's no way in. Second of all, where in the lab is Veneno located? The laboratory is enormous and there are multiple labs underground, not to mention the ones on the first level. The sectors, too… This could be a challenge. We need to think this out before we go above ground. There's also the possibility of Veneno having other clones stationed around the lab just in case so we should…"

Ichigo had stopped listening the moment she began and was walking towards one of the ladders. He was going out through the dead end entrance. He was halfway up the ladder by the time Rukia called out to him.

"Get back here, you idiot! You don't know what's out there!"

"I have an idea." He resumed his climb. "That's why I'm gonna stop it. We're wasting time just standing around talking."

"This is kind of important, you know!"

"Whatever. If anyone cares to join me…" Ichigo lifted up the manhole cover and breathed in the fresh air.

It was the Squad 12's courtyard. And sure enough, there was the entrance to the laboratory. Oddly enough, no one was around to stop them.

"Huh. Guess he's too cocky to think that anyone would make it this far. Either that or no clone wants to hang around here and do nothing. If every clone feels the same way as the other then…" Ichigo climbed out of the sewer and stood in the middle of the yard, looking around. Rukia and the others followed behind him quietly.

"There's no one here."

The yard was empty. No grass, only stone tiles and a large wall fencing in the area. There were trees in all four corners of the yard but other than that there were no signs of plant life. There was another building nearby that looked like an addition of the laboratory only this one was above ground. The barracks must have been in that direction as well, Ichigo assumed. He turned to face the large building behind him. It was tall and rather plain. It looked like nothing more than a cement tower with only two small windows toward the top. The only other way inside was through the large steel doors which stood taller than any man Ichigo had ever seen. He moved closer to them while the others surveyed the area.

Victor looked around cautiously. There were no Hollow Reapers or clones anywhere. It appeared safe, but he never put his guard down when Linnette was nearby. Cedric did the same, keeping a strong hold on her with his arm, switching her from his back to his chest. Rukia followed Ichigo, wondering what he was doing.

He stood in front of the large steel doors, looking them up and down. He put his hands on the doors and pushed. To no great surprise, they didn't budge. He pushed harder, his feet scrapping across the stone ground. He stepped back and gave the doors a kick.

"That's never going to work, you idiot," Rukia lectured.

"I know that! I just want to see how thick they are." Ichigo reached for his sword. "Nothing Getsuga Tensho can't handle…"

Rukia threw herself in front of him, stopping his actions cold. "No, you idiot! You'll draw attention to us! After sneaking here through the tunnels, you want to create a blast that can be seen for miles getting the attention of every Hollow Reaper not to mention Veneno clones in the area? Are you nuts?"

He lowered his hand. "Oh. Right. I see your point." He looked back up at the unmoving doors without a single idea in his head. "Then how else are we going to get inside? We'd need a tank to open those things."

A moment later, Rukia and Ichigo both felt themselves being pushed aside by someone very large. Cedric guided them over to where he had left Linnette and Victor. "Stand aside." He stood in front of the door, only moving his head. It looked as if he was measuring the doors with his eyes. The next thing they knew, Cedric had punched a hole in the center of the door to the right. He stuck his hand inside and lifted it up and tossed it aside as if it were made out of cardboard.

Despite already knowing how powerful they were, Ichigo's jaw still dropped. Rukia's did as well, but mostly to scold him. "Could you please be a little quieter?"

The metallic squeak and grinding surely would attract some attention if the crash didn't first. "Sorry."

"At least we're inside." Ichigo ran right in, wasting no further time. Rukia and the others followed, Cedric coming in last, carefully picking up the fallen door and forcing it back into place so it looked like the doors were never opened. As long as no one noticed the gaping hole in the steel, that is.

The inside was cool and dark. It felt like Ichigo had just walking into a basement. There were no lights. Everything was cloaked in darkness. Ichigo's feet slide slightly on the smooth floors. He had very little traction here so he had to be careful. He inhaled the stale air, taking in the smell of steel and the faint aroma of chemicals. There was a long dark hallway right in front of him. He had no idea where it led but he didn't care.

"Should we really be doing this?" asked Victor. "What if he's not here? We're only going on your hunch."

"But it's a good hunch. And there's no harm in looking. The worse case scenario is that I'm wrong and he's not here. At least we'll know for sure and we'll narrow things down for places he could be hiding. If you ask me, this place makes a lot of sense."

Victor wasn't concerned for himself. He was worried about Linnette. The main thing stopping him from taking her out of here was the fact that they were here on her orders. She wanted to help Ichigo and Rukia find Veneno and cure these people, so that is what they would do. This was also being done for her sake. They didn't want her to be in danger, but in this situation, nowhere was safe. There was no more danger here than there was out there. Besides, this place looked empty. There was no chance of a dangerous creature emerging from the shadows if there was no one around.

After receiving a pleading look from Linnette, he nodded and turned around. "Shall we begin looking? Which way?"

Everyone was looking at Rukia. "Why are you all looking at me? This isn't my department. I don't know where everything is. I've only been in here a couple of times in the past to see the Captain. I have no idea where he would keep Hollows he experiments on."

"So we're lost?"

"Not lost. We're in the right place. We just have to look. That's all."

Ichigo faced front. "Ok. Then let's get a move on and search." He led the group inside.

* * *

><p>There were many large rooms and hallways in Squad 12's laboratory. This place was much larger than Ichigo had figured. Just how many labs did one Division need? Even after going down two flights of stairs they weren't any closer to finding anything useful. The further they traveled, the more they came to realized that this place wasn't as untouched as Mayuri had led on. One lab door was left wide open and inside they could see a table split completely in half and papers covering the floor. Another room looked like a tornado hit it. One thing consistent with every room was that they were all empty. No one was around.<p>

"Aren't there people working here, Rukia?" asked Linnette. She had expected to see a Soul Reaper or two by now.

"Yeah. I wonder where they are."

"Here's a thought," said Victor. "If what you theorized was true and the real Veneno is inside this lab, then it's entirely possible that he could have already infected everyone in this Squad by now, with it being under lock-down and all."

"Don't say that!" Rukia spun around. "Mayuri made it out fine. Explain that."

"He didn't start infecting until recently?"

She turned away in an angry huff. "Can't we keep positive, people?"

Ichigo looked inside another room. This one appeared to be an office; a surprising change from what they've been seeing so far. This room, just like the others, was also empty. He closed the door and sighed. "Any ideas? Is there, like a list or something we could look at? Don't they have those things..? You know. The, um… The, um… What's it called?"

"Documentary?"

"Yeah. No, wait. That's not it. It's the thing they use, you know, for cataloging stuff."

"A database?" Rukia suggested.

"Maybe. I don't know the word for it."

"I think that's what you mean. A place or a system where researchers document and store things they've discovered. They have a history of things they've done." She nodded. "Yeah, that's good. If we could find a computer or something that has that feature, we could look up where the Hollow was stored before it developed."

"Do you know where that is?"

Rukia looked to the side and down the hall. "I think so. I know it's one of these rooms here. Come on."

They followed her to one of the rooms down the hall. She stopped in front of one of the rooms and turned around, going down another hallway.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ichigo asked. It was hard to keep up when everything was so dark and having no idea where he was.

"It's right here!" she called and stood in front of a large white door. Above the door was a wooden sign which read 'Communications Department'. "Of course. This is the Research and Development department, which is a part of Squad 12 but not the whole Division. Each floor has its own specialty and purpose. Some places get switched around temporarily or permanently depending on the reason. Once they had to switch everything over to another floor because of a flood and chemical spill, so they moved things around a bit. Other times it's during reconstruction. Everything gets turned around. Mayuri's office and lab are in another sector but it's impossible to get to without him."

"And this info helps us out how exactly?"

She pointed. "This room. Communications. They assist Soul Reapers when they're in the World of the Living or in other far away locations. They keep tabs on who goes where and what happens. They hold a lot of information and not just ones relating to the other world. Everything in here is hi-tech. I'm sure we can find something in here to help us out."

"You sure about that?"

"We can at least gather clues to help us find out something if nothing else. It's a stab in the dark, here. Work with me. But they would be able to have some information relating to what Mayuri does in the labs. I'm sure they have catalogs and a history of what goes on here."

The men looked from one another. Cedric looked at the door. "So in here, correct?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah." She leaned against the door with her hand. "But it's locked, so…"

She jumped aside just as Cedric slammed his shoulder into the door. The door creaked and tipped over slowly, hitting the floor with a thud. He stepped aside, letting her enter first.

The room was large and filled with computers and strange machines. Fallen papers lined the floor like thin white carpet and a bookcase was laying on its side between two desks. The room was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the computer screens. Ichigo passed by one of the tables, looking around.

"Looks like somebody left in a hurry."

Rukia moved things aside and looked around. "I don't get it. Where is everybody? I figured since the door was locked from the inside that…"

Ichigo pushed a chair out of the way and looked at the computer screens. "This is giving me the creeps. I keep expecting something to come jumping out at me or something."

Rukia passing in front of one of the large computer screens, still looking around. She lightly brushed her fingertips across the keyboard and stopped, looking at the ground. A broken mug lay by her feet, the contents completely dried up. "Looks like no one's been here for a while." She was so sure. Was that it? Was this the end? Maybe she was missing something. She refused to give up. It didn't end here.

There was a dull thump beside her. She turned to the cupboard she was standing next to. She lowered herself to the floor, listening. Something was moving on the other side of that wooden door. Holding her breath, she wrapped her slender fingers around the small knobs and pulled them open.

Ichigo who had been watching her actions, moved closer, looking worried. Picking up on the tension, Cedric had moved around to the front and flexed his arms while Victor pulled Linnette behind his body.

The moment the door were flung open, there was a loud scream.

"No!"

Rukia fell back in surprise. Ichigo rushed forward. Cedric raised his arm.

"No! Please don't kill me! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Please!"

"Huh?"

A small Soul Reaper was hiding, curled into a ball inside the cupboard, arms thrown over his brown head and shivering. He had a pigtail done in front of his head just above his forehead and he was wearing white clothing, standard of all Researchers in this department.

Cedric moved forward, thinking it was a threat. Ichigo threw out an arm to stop him. "Wait, wait."

Rukia moved closer. "Hey…" she spoke gently. He didn't turn around or open his eyes to look. "Hey…" She put a hand on his arm.

"No! Get away! No! Please, don't! No! Help!"

"Rin!"

He stopped moving and opened his eyes.

"Is that you, Rin?"

He nodded his head slowly. "Y- yes… Rin Tsubokura. That's me."

She smiled, looking relieved. "Oh, thank God… It's me, Rukia. We've met before, remember?"

"Ru..?" He blinked. "Oh! Rukia Kuchiki, right?"

She nodded.

He let out a huge sigh and poked his head out. He looked like he wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. Then he noticed the large man standing behind her along with a man in a white suit and a young girl. "Who're they?"

She glanced over her shoulder briefly to see who he was looking at. "Oh, them. Don't worry. They're friends. They've come to help."

He still looked scared.

"They're with us. Don't worry. They're fine. See? That's Cedric and that's Victor and behind him is Linnette." They nodded their heads as Rukia introduced them one by one.

Linnette pushed her way forward and looked down at the boy curled inside the cupboard. "Hi, there. I'm Linnette. Are you here alone by yourself?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am." He looked back at Rukia. "You all appear normal. I guess you're still healthy."

"So it reached you guys, too, huh?" Ichigo asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. It was small at first, then it kept getting worse and more people got it. We tried to seal off as many people as we could but before we knew it, nearly all of Squad 12 was infected with this virus. To make it worse, Captain Kurotsuchi couldn't find a cure for them. We're stuck and now we have no one to help us cure them."

"You're the only one left?"

Rin shook his head. "No. Akon survived, too. He's been gathering up as many infected people as he could and sealing them away until a cure can be found. He told me to stay hidden here while he went to the back room. That's the last time I saw him. He hasn't come back." He chuckled. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys. For a minute there, I thought you guys were those Hollow Reaper people. I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Listen," said Ichigo, cutting to the chase. "Have you seen anyone around here that looks weird to you?"

Rin glanced up at the three strangers in normal clothing.

"Besides them. Like an Arrancar?"

"Arrancar?" Rin looked confused. "Here? Within the Seireitei? But that's impossible."

"Everyone keeps saying that but it's happened, ok? His name's Veneno and he's the one responsible for all this."

Rin looked worried and shocked. "You mean he's the one who created the virus that's turning everyone into Hollows?"

"Created, is… Let's not split hairs on this. So you really don't know about the Arrancar?"

Again he shook his head. "No. I haven't seen anything and no one's mentioned it. Up until a couple days ago we were working around the clock trying to help discover a cure. When the Captain found that it was impossible just about everyone gave up. We were safe. This place was sealed off. Then suddenly people started to act funny. They started attacking each other and talking nonsense. And others only growled and tried to bite people. That's when we knew that the virus made it inside somehow. But… I really don't know anything else." He reached inside his lab coat pockets. "We have some food stored down here but a lot of it's gone now. I nearly went through my whole candy supply. This is my last one." He pulled out a lone chocolate bar. He looked at it sadly. "To tell the truth… I don't really have much of an appetite for it anymore."

He looked up at Linnette eyeing the candy bar hungrily. He handed it to her with a smile.

"Here, you can have it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

She smiled and took it from him. "Thank you." She opened the bar and started eating it.

He smiled, watching her eat.

"Rin," said Rukia. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"We think the Arrancar is somewhere in this lab. We were hoping you would have some information about it."

Rin looked down, unsure. "Well… The thing is, this is the Communications Department. We don't really have that sort of information. Whatever the Captain does is his business. I'm not really a part of it." He looked up. "Besides, if it was in the lab, and it was an Arrancar, then someone would have sensed its Spiritual Pressure."

"For some reason, it doesn't seem to have any Spiritual Pressure."

Rin looked shocked. "But that's impossible. How could it not..?"

"Did we neglect to mention that this Arrancar has the ability to clone himself?" asked Ichigo.

Rin nodded. "Yeah, you did kinda leave that part out." He sat back, thinking. "Well, if that's the case, then maybe the clones don't have any Spiritual Pressure to sense because they're fake beings."

Ichigo bent down in front of Rin, kneeling beside Rukia on the floor. "Rin, do you have any information about what Mayuri's been doing in his lab? The Arrancar told me that he was experimented on by him and a couple other researchers in this lab."

"I'm Chief Operator of the Communication Research Section. I wouldn't know anything about it. I haven't done any experiments like that. I usually sit over there and look at screens all day."

"So you don't have any information about what Mayuri's been doing? Or at least which lab that Arrancar was in?" Ichigo's heart sank. It looked like there would be more blind searching in a lab that was much larger than he ever expected. "He was a small Hollow when he was brought here, he told me. He said that be became an Arrancar through Mayuri's experiments. Don't you have like a log or something with that kind of information on it?"

Rin's eyes lit up. "A log? Yes, actually."

"You do?"

"Sure!" He jumped to his feet. "This is the Communications Department after all. We send information out to Soul Reapers who are traveling and away on missions. We need to be able to tell them vital information if such an occasion rises. Like if we have any new developments working yet that relate to what they're doing. We have to be able to pass that information on as quickly as possible in case the Soul Reaper asks. It may be vital to the situation at hand."

Rin pushed some papers aside and started typing on the large computer behind him. Different windows started opening up and buttons started to light up in different colors.

"I was trained how to use this in case no one else was able to. There's a file in here that holds information on Hollows recently experimented on. Do you know how long ago he was taken in here?"

Ichigo thought back. "Uh… He said that he was here for a few months and changed into an Arrancar over the course of a few weeks, I think." It was hard to remember now.

"Ok, then I'll look up Hollows that were emitted here between now and six months ago." He scrolled through a long list of information. "What's the Hollow's description?"

"He said he was small. That he could fit in a jar, he told me."

Rin closed boxes and opened up others and scrolled through all the information he had. He stopped. "I think I found it. There's only one Hollow that was taken in here that small. This says that it was small enough to fit in your hand. That sound about right?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's got to be it."

Rin opened up other boxes and looked at the long list of information. "I can't access the details of the experiment. But it wasn't done in the Captain's usual lab. It wasn't worked on in privacy. It was experimented on in one of the labs down here and worked on by a couple other people besides the Captain." He scrolled down and opened something up on the screen. He pointed. "There. It says that the Hollow was being contained in a small jar and kept in this lab's storage room. Two floors down, lab number 7. He should be in there if this is correct."

Rukia hugged his shoulders. "Awesome! Excellent work, Rin. Good job."

He blushed slightly, not used to praise or being touched by a cute girl. "Uh, thanks. You're welcome."

Ichigo patted his back. "Alright. Lead us there so we don't get lost. The place might be locked so could you come with us and opening the place up if we need it?"

Rin spun around and backed up into the computer. "What? No! I- I don't want to go down there! I was told not to leave this room and to stay hidden. There's a whole mess of Hollow Reapers down there and I have no idea if they're still contained or not. I don't wanna go!"

"Please, you have to," Rukia pleaded with him. "We'll be right there with you. We'll protect you."

He shook his head, holding onto the keyboard with his hands as if he expected them to pull him out of the room and drag him away by force.

"Victor and Cedric will protect you," said Linnette. "They're immune to the virus. They can't get hurt or change. You can even ride on Cedric's shoulders if you like."

It took Rin a moment to comprehend what she had just said. "Wait a minute… They're immune? Really?"

"Yeah. Totally immune."

"You mean there are some people who can't get it?" Rin's eyes were wide with awe. Then he looked her up and down. "Say… if you don't mind, I have a couple questions for you."

"If we answer, will you help us?" It seemed that Linnette was pretty good at bargaining. Lucky for then, Rin was usually pretty willing to do whatever people said and had no backbone to tell them otherwise. He was always true to his word so if he agreed he would do it.

Hesitating slightly, Rin nodded his head. "Yeah, ok. I'll go with you. But answer me first, ok?"

"Sure thing."

He pointed at her. "You seem different. Are you a human?"

"Yeah."

Rin looked at Ichigo. "They're your friends, aren't they?"

He nodded.

"Thought so. That explains it. You're still among the Living. That's why…" Rin chuckled. "I was wondering what a girl your age was doing in a place like this. I take it they're human, too, right?"

As usual, both her guardians were mistaken for real people. "More or less."

"What's that mean?"

"They…" Linnette looked down, biting her lip. "They're artificial. I made them."

Rin looked at Victor and Cedric. "Both of them?"

"Uh-huh."

They expected Rin to react in some way. Linnette expected him to start bombarding her with questions and try to test out their bodies in some way. She even expected him to look at them as if they were freaks and monsters like the man in the sewer. Surprisingly he did no such thing. He merely looked at them and nodded.

"Ok." He pointed out the door "This way. Come on."

Linnette stared at Rin's back, shocked. He had no reaction whatsoever to her explanation. Did he not understand or did it simply not bother him? In any case, she wanted to understand why that was. She followed after him to get answers, not because she was told to follow. Cedric picked her up from behind and lifted her onto his back, keeping her close. It brought both of them security to feel the other's body pressed tightly against the other's.

Rin peered out into the hallway and slowly crept towards the stairs at the end of the hall. They moved quietly for a long time. Once they reached the second flight of stairs, Linnette got up the courage to ask.

"Um… Rin?"

"Yes?"

She rested her chin on Cedric's shoulder as she watched Rin lead them down to another windowless floor. "Um… I just told you about how Victor and Cedric aren't human… right?"

"Yes."

"Usually when I do that…" She tightened her hold on Cedric's sleeve. "Well, um… Why didn't you freak out or something?"

"Why would I? You should see some of the people we get in Squad 12. Believe me, that's nothing."

"But…" She pulled herself up higher to get a good look at Rin's head. "It doesn't bother you at all to know they're not real people?"

Rin paused for a moment, stopping and looking back at her. "What? Not real people? Sure they are."

His answer surprised all three of them.

"They're real people. Just because they were born different doesn't mean anything. Lizards hatch from eggs and dogs give birth, and none of that changes the fact that they're alive. Why wouldn't they be real? They have emotions, don't they? And they have thoughts and feelings and desires like real people. And if I'm not being too forward, it seems to me that they really love you a whole lot."

Linnette looked at the two men looking at her. She looked back at Rin. "Even though their bodies are artificial?"

"So what? My lieutenant is the same way."

Once again all three of them looked surprised.

"Nemu, our lieutenant is artificial as well. Her body's fake, too. But she's still a real person and everyone treats her well and we like her. I like her a lot, too. She's pretty quiet, but she's real nice and pretty. She has feelings, too. My Captain made her a while ago and calls her his daughter." Rin turned back around and started walking again. "Heh, maybe that's why I don't see it as a big deal. It's not the first time I've met an artificial person. Really, those two are the same as she is."

Linnette held Cedric tighter, but it wasn't out of fear or feeling like she was going to fall. She held him tight for another reason. So her family was normal after all. Even Victor and Cedric seemed to be put at ease by his words. They weren't too out of the ordinary after all. They could live as a normal family. They may not have been the ideal family but whose was? They could live as normal people because they were. No matter how they were born. Rin's words had brought them all reassurance. They knew who they were and believed that they were a real family, but somehow hearing what Rin had to say and not be put off by discovering the truth about them, confirmed what they all felt in their hearts.

They were real.

Rin stopped at the base of the stairs and looked into the hall to the right. "Lab 7 is over there, but we'll have to pass through another room to get to it."

"Ok."

The small boy led them to the right and then to the left into a large room filled with papers and tables. Ichigo heard growling and spun around. His jaw dropped. There was a large glowing cage to his left holding dozens of Squad 12 members. They were all packed together and snarling, pressing tightly against one another as they all leaned forward against the wall separating them form their victims. They roared and snapped their teeth at them. Ichigo counted five members with Hollow masks covering their faces and many others had fragments slowly growing over their skulls.

Ichigo looked down at Rin who nodded sadly at him. "Yeah. That's them." He looked at his fellow Squad members with pity and pressed forward. "Come on. It's this way."

They followed Rin, Cedric keeping a watchful eye on the Hollow Reapers in the kido barrier. Rin reached the door on the other side of the room and tried to open it. It didn't move.

"Huh?" He tried again. "It… It's stuck. It won't open." He rattled the knob. "I think it's locked from the other side."

Thinking the Arrancar was on the other side, Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakuto and braced himself.

Cedric slowly lowered Linnette to the floor and told her to stay behind Victor. Once she was safely out of the way, he gently pushed Rin aside and threw out his hand into the door. The wooden door was knocked off its hinges and fell to the ground with a thud. Sideways. There were boxes placed behind the door, which were now pushed outward by Cedric's forceful hand. It looked like someone had tried to barricade it from the other side.

They heard a low growl.

A shadow passed slowly over the boxes and was coming closer. A man in a white lab coat like Rin's stepped into the light. He had short spiky dark hair and three small horns visible on his forehead. He limped forward, dragging his feet across the smooth floor. His head lifted sideways, looking at them out of the corner of his eye. He growled again.

Rin pushed against Cedric's body, trying to get a better look at the Hollow Reaper. "That's Akon!"

"Your partner who told you to stay hidden?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He said he was going down here to gather up anyone else who was infected and never came back."

Rukia looked at Akon's left arm. His sleeve was torn but there were no markings. When he stepped closer she could see that there was a scratch on the back of his right hand. "I think I know what might have happened. I think while he was rounding up infected people, he got attacked and one of them scratched him. I think he knew he would end up changing and wanted to protect you so he told you to stay upstairs and hide. Then he went down here to keep away from you. That's why the boxes are stacked up behind the door with him inside. He was trying to seal himself away so he locked himself in before he could change. But just in case he broke free, he wanted to make sure that you were hidden where he couldn't find you so he couldn't attack you. That's why he didn't come back and why he told you to hide and not to go looking for him. He knew what was going to happen to him and didn't want you to get hurt."

Rin stepped back, shaking. "He was protecting me..?" He bit his lip and backed up into Rukia.

Akon growled and started coming closer. Cedric looked at the people behind him. It seemed that he was at a loss for what to do. He knew he had to protect Linnette and her friends but she didn't want Akon hurt. As Akon moved closer, Victor took the initiative and stopped him himself. He stood in front of Akon, using himself as bait. He growled and moved quickly toward Victor, opening his mouth wide. Rin hid behind his hands, fearing the worst. Victor let Akon bite his arm then wrapped it around his head, pulling him into his chest. He wrapped his other arm around Akon's torso and held him tightly in what looked like a hug. With Victor's arm stuffed in his mouth, Akon couldn't move his head or break free. He was trapped.

Victor looked at Linnette. "What should I do with him? I don't think there's any room in that glowing cage over there and I have no idea how it works."

Linnette looked at Rin. "Is there anywhere we can put him?"

Rin was still staring at Akon clawing at Victor's arms, trying to break free.

"Rin!"

"Huh?" He broke free from his daze and looked at Linnette. "Oh. Um… There's a room near the kido barrier. It's a storage closet for papers and books. There are no chemicals in there so he couldn't get hurt or damage anything. It locks on the outside, too. I guess you can put him in there for now. The key should be in the office next-door."

"Very well." Victor walked towards them and they all backed away giving him room. "I'll throw him in there until further notice. I'll return here when I'm finished. Watch Linnette." He left the room to do what he was told.

Everyone looked back at Rin who was looking at the ground. Now knowing that Akon was infected and turned into one of them meant that he really was the only Squad member left. He also felt terrible knowing that Akon had done all this in order to protect him and he was none the wiser. He couldn't help but feel guilty somehow. Only a small portion of him felt humbled to know that someone cared enough about him in order to do what Akon had just done. But mostly, he just felt lonely and helpless. What was he supposed to do now that everyone in his company was now gone? Older and wiser people than himself were now gone. He felt so helpless and alone.

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Linnette tried to comfort Rin the same way Victor and Cedric did when she felt sad and lonely. She wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders and held him to her body. His face turned pink. No girl had ever hugged him like this before, especially not a cute one like her. His body tensed up.

"It's ok," she whispered to him. She felt his head turn slightly to one side, looking at her. "I'm sorry about your friend. We've lost a lot of people, too. I know how you feel. But you still have us, so you're not alone."

Hearing that made him feel a little bit better. His shoulders relaxed a little and he let her hold him quietly.

There was no replacement for a friend, but in so many ways, Rin reminded Linnette of Hanataro. She missed him so much. Meeting Rin like this made her feel like he was still with her somehow. There was nothing she could do for him now, but maybe there was something she could do for Rin. She wanted to comfort him and let him know that he wasn't alone. She didn't want him to be scared.

They parted. Linnette smiled at Rin and he awkwardly smiled back, feeling a little better than he did before. Taking in a deep breath, he turned around and pointed forward. "The lab's this way." He felt a little braver, too. With these people here helping him he felt like nothing bad could happen. Besides, if they managed to survive this long then surely he was in good hands.

Rin opened the door on the far end of the room which opened up into a laboratory. It was dark like the rest of the rooms and smelled like wet concrete. There were tables in the middle of the floor piled high with books and papers and testing equipment. There were no chairs, only wooden stools, most of which were stacked against the wall to the left. Bookcases wrapped around three of the four walls, packed with different sized jars and beakers. Test tubes with different colored liquids were stacked neatly on many shelves behind glass. There was a large computer monitor mounted on the wall facing the door. To the right was a small closet filled with more jars and equipment.

Rin stood in the middle of the room, looking around. "Sorry there isn't more light than this. The power isn't out but the lights haven't worked for some time. I think they were broken during the scuffles. A lot of fights broke out when this happened."

"That's fine. We can see well enough."

They started to spread out to search for any signs of the Arrancar. They weren't sure what exactly they were looking for at this point. Ichigo wanted to find the jar containing Veneno to start with and go from there. He wanted evidence that there really was an Arrancar in this lab.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yes?"

Ichigo looked at shelves near the computer screen. The jars he found weren't well maintained. "Do you know anything about Mayuri's experimenting with Hollows?"

"Huh? Oh. No. Not really. I'm not involved." Rin moved towards a table, helping Linnette look around. "He does it all the time so no one really pays attention anymore. He mustn't have been working on anything big because this isn't his personal lab. He wasn't doing it in privacy and let people help him out. I guess he was just having fun. Sometimes he does it just to see what happens. I'm sure he didn't do this on purpose or anything."

"That's what he said to us when we ran into him outside."

Rin turned around smiling. "So he's ok? You saw him?"

"Yeah. But it was a couple days ago."

"Oh." Rin looked back, disappointed. Linnette tried to lift up a box on the table and Rin stopped her, helping her lift it. Together, they moved it off the table and onto the floor.

Ichigo looked at the shelves behind the glass. "The Arrancar said that he was in a small jar until he outgrew it. So look for broken glass or something, ok?"

Rukia looked under a table behind Ichigo. "There's no guarantee he's still in this room if this is the one he was taken to. He might have moved to another one."

"We have to start somewhere." Ichigo opened one of the glass door and looked inside. Nothing seemed amiss. "Then again… this wouldn't be the first time Veneno's said one thing but it turned out to be a lie. He could have lied about what happened or where he was."

"I don't think so. Even Rin said that he was taken into this lab."

"Oh, yeah…"

Cedric lifted up a table, allowing Rin and Linnette to look under it with ease. Rin marveled at his strength, very impressed. Then he helped Linnette up and pointed to another place for her to look.

"The Hollow became an Arrancar, right?" he asked. "So he should look like a human, right? And he should be bigger, right?"

"Yeah. He has brown hair and is tall and thin." Ichigo moved to another shelf. He stepped back, looking it up and down. "I'm beginning to think he's not even here," he sighed.

Rin moved further away toward the closet on the other side of the room. "He could have been placed in this room. Mostly chemicals are over there. But if he's bigger then…" Rin pushed a table out of the way. "I'm not sure… I'll look over here. Um, Linnette, could you look over there where Rukia is? Oh, and watch out for those buttons over there and don't touch anything that might be wet. You might get burned."

"Ok." She walked over to where Rukia was. Cedric watched her until he was sure she could handle herself and looked at one of the shelves behind him. There was some broken glass on the floor around his feet.

Rin moved towards the closet. The door was open. He opened it and went inside. The shelves were broken and caved in as if something very large had been placed on the top shelf and broke through the wood. Shards of glass crunched under his feet as he walked inside. There were red labels on the floor and pieces of glass. Red labels were code for 'Hollows work in progress'. He moved further in. The smell of harsh chemicals filled his lungs, making it hard to breathe. There were no signs of life in this closet. Wherever the Arrancar was, it was long gone by now.

He backed out of the closet and closed the door once he was safely out. He looked at the bottom of his foot, seeing if there were any glass shards stuck to the soles of his sandals. Still looking at the ground, trying to keep an eye out for any more glass shards, he walked toward the corner of the room where a large pile of tables and stools were stacked. He lifted his head.

Ichigo glanced to the side to see how the girls were fairing when he heard Rin scream out in surprise. Rukia looked up, expecting to see Rin trying to pick up something he had dropped resulting in his yelp. However, that tragically was not the case. Her eyes widened in the dim room and jumped to her feet.

"Ichigo! Look!"

He spun around and saw Rin suspended in the air by an arm wrapped tightly around his neck. There was a white cape attached to the arm holding up Rin. The arm never lowered, even as the person it was attached to step out of the back corner and into the dim light.

Veneno's lips parted revealing his ivory teeth. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you found the real me."

Rin's body twitched, neck held tightly in Veneno's grip. He gasped for air, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Rukia pulled out her sword and pointed it at Veneno. "Put him down!" she seethed. She wasn't losing anyone else. She tried to make herself look as threatening as possible in hopes of intimidating the Arrancar into letting him go.

Veneno calmly looked at her with a thin smile. "Oh, fine." Bending his elbow, he tossed Rin through the air, his nose just missing the ceiling.

"Cedric!" Linnette cried, behind the table. "Catch him!"

He abandoned his spot near the shelf and reached out with both arms, catching Rin as he fell. He bent his knee, kneeling on the floor, looking Rin over. His eyes were closed and his face was white and covered with sweat, a look of fear and pain frozen on his face. He felt Veneno step closer and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Take him," he smiled. "I'm finished with him." Veneno's green eyes rotated to the side, looking at someone on the other side of the room. "Ichigo… It's good to see you again."

Ichigo felt nothing but rage when he heard Veneno speak his name. Yet hearing it spoken brought him a strange sense of familiarity. Like speaking to a cousin he hadn't heard from in a long time. Or a school bully you wanted nothing more than to punch the moment you made eye contact.

Ichigo had to curb his temper. He had to calm himself so he could think clearly. The original was right in front of him. The man who possessed the power to not only create but cure the Hollow Reapers. He never felt such a strange and powerful mixture of relief, joy and malice. He wanted to take out his rage on Veneno. He wanted to put an end to this. Veneno had to be stopped. But he also had to hold back. If this man held the cure, they needed him alive long enough to tell them what it was and perform it. They couldn't kill him yet. But if this really was the real Veneno and they had discovered the real him, then he was going to fight at his all and stop them before an attack could be lunched.

Veneno gave him a sly smile. "I have to say, I was kind of hoping it would under better circumstances. For example, it would have been nice if the reason for you being here with the real me now is because you've decided to join me and be an ally. However, I know that is not the case." He sighed. "I've given you plenty of chances. I really thought we could be like brothers. You and I both possessing Hollow powers and all. We're a lot alike, you and I. I hoped you would see things my way. This is the thanks I get for saving you back there and treating your wounds. For helping you…"

He wasn't wrong. Looking at it that way, Ichigo did owe him a dept of gratitude. He did help him of his own free will and take care of him. He did treat him with a bit of kindness when they first met. Ichigo was the one who started the fight between them from Veneno's perspective. He offered him a place to stay and a friend to have and Ichigo turned him down. Not only that, but he attacked him as well. From Ichigo's perspective, Veneno was the enemy. He started the fight by infecting all these people and turning them into Hollows. It was Veneno's fault. This was all his doing. In this case, neither one would ever see eye to eye. The other was an enemy for different reasons.

Veneno sighed again, his smile now gone. "I extended the hand of friendship to you and you slapped it away." They could never be friends. Never. No matter what he did, Ichigo would always turn him down.

Ichigo did pity him in a way. A part of him didn't want to fight. But he had little choice. If Veneno was the cause of all this, he had to be stopped. Reasoning seemed like a long shot, but he had to try it. Maybe he would listen. He had to give him one final chance.

"We don't have to do this," Ichigo said, making his voice sound as authoritative as possible. "Just reverse this and turn everyone back to normal. You have a cure for this, right? Just change everyone back."

Veneno raised a brow at him, cocking his head slightly to one side. "Are you still on about that? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I have no intention of doing that."

His gaze traveled to Rin laying limply in Cedric's arms. His face was drenched with sweat and he had grown extremely pale. He kept wheezing and moaned, eyes shut in considerable pain.

"I fail to see what I'm doing wrong," he went on. "It's not like I'm killing them or anything. I prefer to think of this as a learning experience. Never once do Soul Reapers think about what it's like for Hollows. They decide what's right and wrong. They decide who lives and who dies. They even kill their own kind if they display any sign of Hollow powers. They hate us that much. We're just trying to live our lives. Why do Soul Reapers get to call all the shots? Why is their word law? Why them? Why do they have all the power and authority? Never once do they ever think what it's like to be a Hollow. All I'm doing is allowing them to experience what it's like from a Hollow's perspective while keeping myself safe."

Rin's body twitched and he let out a whine.

Veneno's gaze rotated, finding Ichigo once again. "In a world filled with Hollows, I won't be lonely anymore. I'll have a family. With all Soul Reapers like this, they can't hurt me. I won't have to live my life in constant fear of being killed when my back is turned. I can live freely and have fun. They'll listen to me. They won't try to kill me. They attack anything that isn't a Hollow. It's perfect." Veneno spread his arms out wide, smiling at Ichigo. "Just like this. It's perfect. They'll at last know what it's like. Maybe now I can gain a little sympathy. They'll know what it's like to be like us. They'll feel our pain, they'll understand. They'll spend the rest of their lives as Hollows!"

Suddenly, Rin's body convulsed and his head snapped up, biting Cedric's throat.

Everyone turned around.

Cedric dropped Rin and his small body rolled out of the other man's lap. He sat on the floor, curled up on his hands and knees. He slowly lifted his head, eyes staring straight ahead. His lower jaw trembled. Then he emitted a loud shriek and his lips spread into a wide smile of pure insanity. He cackled madly and snapped his jaws, his yellow eyes lighting up the dark.

"So quick..!" Rukia gasped, watching Rin stumble around, looking at everything with a twisted smile. "The transformation happened so quick this time."

Veneno watched Rin, amused. "Interesting. The transformation only took two minutes this time. Normally it would take a few hours or even a couple of days to reach this level." He looked down at his hands, his smile spreading. "I guess that means I've finally reached it. I'm at that level now." He raised his gaze to look at Ichigo. "I'm a full-fledge Arrancar."

Ichigo took a step back, his fingers itching for the hilt of his sword.

Veneno flexed his fingers and grinned from ear to ear. "So… how would you like to test my full power? I'm itching to show it off."

A white blur passed by Ichigo's right ear and Veneno disappeared. He reappeared against the wall on the other side of the room, Victor pinning him down with both arms. The force of the attack caused the glass and computer screen to shatter even though the attack was nowhere near them. Pieces of the ceiling started to rain down around them as Victor pressed Veneno into the wall, making the stone crack and crumble.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "Don't kill him! We need him alive!"

If this was truly the original, then they needed him alive long enough for him to cure everyone. If they killed him now, then their hopes of curing everyone were gone for good and there was no longer any hope. They had to be careful fighting him. They couldn't kill him just yet.

"I don't think that's going to be the issue," Victor groaned. A moment later he was sent flying in a straight line across the room and into a bookcase.

Veneno stood up, brushing himself off. He managed to throw Victor with little to no effort on his part. "Isn't that ironic, Ichigo? You don't want to kill me, but I don't share the same desire as you. Know what I mean?" He walked closer. "This is going to be a one-sided fight, isn't it? You don't want to kill me but I want to kill you. And with me at full power, how do you think this is going to end?"

Cedric ran behind Veneno and tackled him. Veneno didn't fall. He twisted his body around and bent his knees. The two sprang up traveling up through the ceiling and crashing into the next one and the next. With a loud crash, the two broke through the roof and into the sky.

Ichigo could no longer see them. He felt Linnette grab his arm, looking up through the massive hole in the ceiling.

"Is he ok?" She was worried about Cedric.

"I don't know. I can't see them."

There was another crash as someone came smashing into the floor of the lab again. Cedric landed on his back in the middle of the floor, smashing through a table and laying perfectly still.

"Cedric!" Linnette shrieked.

Not even her invincible guardians were a match for Veneno as he was now.

Overcome with rage and determination, Ichigo leapt through the hole in the ceiling and straight up into the sunlight. There he found Veneno waiting for him. He pulled out his sword and prepared himself.

Veneno laughed and reached for something at his waist. He drew his own sword. So this was the real Veneno after all. He possessed a sword. His Resurrección. He pointed it at Ichigo. "Come on, Ichigo. The real fight has just begun."

* * *

><p>He's at full power! NO~!<p>

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: **

Ichigo looked at the sleek blade casting sunlight off its sharp edge making it look as if it were glowing with power. Veneno held the sword up high, showing it off to him. He had a weapon of his own now. The blade wasn't as long as a normal katana. This looked more like a Wakizashi. It may have been shorter, but that didn't mean it couldn't cut as well. It was still a deadly weapon.

Smiling, Veneno pointed the tip of the sword at Ichigo's chest, looking Ichigo down the blade. "So… want to settle this?"

The fervor that oozed from Veneno's words had the energy and deadly seriousness of a man with a dept to be repaid. He wanted to fight. He wanted to use his power to its fullest. Most of all, he wanted to save himself. He was desperate to get rid of all Soul Reapers, which included Ichigo. He was going to use this sword to protect himself and fight for his freedom. Freedom to live.

After seeing how easily Victor and Cedric were defeated by just this one Veneno, Ichigo knew he didn't stand a chance. If he couldn't handle Victor or Cedric himself, them both being stronger than he was and Veneno being able to toss both of them so effortlessly, Ichigo had no hopes of winning this fight. If those two were stronger than him and Veneno was stronger than both of them, things didn't look too good for Ichigo.

Even so he had to try. He had to fight back. If Veneno was really that strong then Ichigo didn't have to worry about killing him as much as he had to worry about being killed himself. He had to fight to stay alive. But after everyone was cured, then he would have to die. Veneno had to be stopped at all cost.

However, there was still a part of Ichigo that didn't want to kill him. He pitied him. In a way, Veneno was a window to what Linnette might have ended up becoming if Ichigo hadn't been there to show her a different way. He felt sorry for him and wanted to help him. He wanted to save him like he did Linnette. But Veneno might have been too far gone for that now. At this point, he could only be saved if he wanted to be.

It may have been a last attempt to reach him, it may have been a last attempt to solve this peacefully and save himself from a horrible battle. Either way, Ichigo tried one final time to reach him. One last time to try to get him to end this without the need for a fight.

"Please listen to me, Veneno."

His sword lowered upon hearing his name. He loved the way it sounded coming from someone else's mouth. After all, what was the point in having a name if there was no one to call you by it? No one to speak his name. Ever. In a moment of nostalgia, he dropped his sword to his side and stood quietly, listening.

"Veneno…" Ichigo spoke his name again. "We don't have to fight. We can end all this right now."

"Yeah… with the last man standing."

"No, without fighting. Without killing." Ichigo looked straight down into the hole they had made in the building at Rin snarling and snapping at Rukia. He was so far below, Ichigo could barely see him, but he could make out the look of insanity and pain on his face clearly. "Please… Just change everyone back to normal."

Veneno frowned at him. "Are you deaf or just stupid? I thought I made it clear that I'm not going to do that." He growled. "Why would I? Just so they can go back to normal and kill my ass? I already told you, Soul Reapers kill Hollows and no matter how evolved I get, I'm still a Hollow. Why the hell would I change them back only to have them kill me? I'm safe as long as they're like me. Don't you get that?"

Ichigo looked at his own reflection in Veneno's sword. He wasn't wrong. But maybe if he truly saw Ichigo as a brother, he would listen. Maybe he would trust Ichigo's words if he had some faith. "What if I talked to them? I could explain that you only did this out of self-defense. If you change everyone back willingly, they might go easy on you. I'll talk to them and get them to go easy on you. I promise."

After staring at Ichigo for what seemed like hours of hard soul-searching and mind-reading, Veneno sighed. When he lifted his eye and raised his head, Ichigo could see a look of pure deep sadness and rejection. It was like he just told Veneno that he had come in last place for a contest he had his heart set on winning. He looked defeated. Something in his eyes had grown hard, like Ichigo had just confirmed a long believed theory he had known all his life. It was hopelessness.

"Tell me, Ichigo… After everything I've done… After doing this to your friends… to all these people… knowing who and what I am… Do you really think they would give me that chance?"

Utter hopelessness.

"You're only a Substitute Soul Reaper. How much weight does your word carry against theirs? Who are they going to listen to? It doesn't change the fact that I am a Hollow. Even if I am not killed on sight as their laws claim, it doesn't change the fact that I am still technically an experiment. Mayuri and his team will surely take me back to finish what they started. If not to continue testing but to dissect me. They would take me apart. I'm just an experiment to them. Something to be tested and examined."

His grip tightened on his sword's hilt.

"Ichigo… Do you honestly think that any of them would ever take pity on me and accept me for what I am? Do you truly believe that they would hold no hostility for me after all this and knowing that I am a Hollow? Can you tell me right here and now for certain that I will not be killed? Can you promise me that? Can you promise me that the Soul Reapers won't try to kill me? That they won't be mad?"

He couldn't answer that. This was something he could not promise. There was no guarantee on any of that. And Veneno was right. His word didn't carry much weight compared to a Captain's. This wasn't his call. All he could do was put in a good word for him, but that probably wouldn't help. The fact of the matter was that Veneno was a Hollow and an enemy. Fear is not a valid excuse for his crimes. And Veneno was right to put the Soul Reapers into a situation where they could not harm him nor would they want to. Even if none of that mattered, he was still an experiment. Squad 12 was bound to take him back and who knew what would happen to him then? He was right to be worried and he was right to be afraid. Everything Veneno was doing was justified from his point of view. No matter which way he looked at it, Ichigo couldn't blame him and he couldn't promise him anything.

Things would not end in Veneno's favor unless he continued what he was doing. Something Ichigo had to stop. Ichigo never felt more confused and sick before in a battle with an Arrancar. He hated him as much as he pitied him. He wanted to kill him as much as he wanted to save him. Aid the enemy or protect his friends and save the ones he loved? He couldn't think anymore. Everything he knew and felt and thought was weighing him down. He couldn't see clearly anymore.

This person helped him. This person saved him. This person wanted to be his friend. This person was messed up on what friendship was. He had the wrong idea but he wasn't wrong given his circumstances. He was lonely and wanted a family. He turned innocent people into Hollows and didn't care who he hurt. He attacked his own family. He was scared. He was desperate. He tried to kill them. He wanted a friend. He wanted control. He wanted his way. He wanted his freedom. He took pleasure in hurting others. He wanted everyone to become a Hollow. He wanted to kill.

How on earth was Ichigo supposed to categorize him? Was he a friend or a foe? He was the enemy. Wasn't he? So many factors put him in both. Because he wouldn't stop and believed he was right in doing this made him the enemy as much as it made him someone to be pitied and saved. He needed help but he wouldn't take it. He was going to continue with what he was doing and never stop, therefore he had to be stopped. Turn them into Hollows, kill them… It didn't matter to Veneno. Ichigo couldn't let him win. Ichigo had to stop him. But…

"You can't, can you?"

"Huh?" Ichigo shook his thoughts away, looking at him.

"I told you, Ichigo… Soul Reapers are all alike. It's their job. Either way, I'm going to be killed." He raised his sword. "So I choose to fight."

"But I can…" Ichigo was broken off but not by Veneno, but by his own heart. Veneno was too cruel. He wasn't a child. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Frightened or not, self-defense or not, Veneno couldn't be allowed to continue this madness. It was hurting people. And what about the humans in the World of the Living? They weren't Soul Reapers so why go after them? He was bored and looking for fun. That's all. Veneno was cruel and self-centered. He knew full well what he was doing. He even attacked his own kind because he could. There was nothing stopping Veneno from killing these people once they ceased to amuse him. Even if they were alive, these weren't the people they once were. And what would happen once they were fully developed? They were bound to attack other people; possibly kill them.

Veneno was the enemy. That's what he was. An enemy.

"You can't convince me, Ichigo. And it's not because you were too late. I'm no fool. I know how the facts of life work. Soul Reapers kill Hollows. And Hollows…" Veneno's eyes flashed. "… kill Soul Reapers."

The next thing Ichigo knew, Veneno was standing toe-to-toe with him. Ichigo could feel his warm breath on the end of his nose. Before he could reach for his sword, Veneno attacked.

"I'm no weakling anymore. I'm not a tiny Hollow that can be pushed around anymore. I'm not going to be dominated by anyone anymore. From now on, I make the rules and I live the way I choose. Now I have the power to say out loud what I want and can do what I damn well please! And this, Ichigo, is just a taste of what I can do!"

A single punch from Veneno sent Ichigo soaring backwards into a building several blocks away, landing spine first with a loud crash. Ichigo spat out blood and his vision blurred. Veneno could never do that before. He was the most powerful Ichigo had ever faced him. If he could do all that with just one punch, he didn't stand much of a chance.

"Hyah!"

Ichigo blinked and jumped away from the building as fast as he could, seeing Veneno racing towards him. Ichigo pulled out his sword and blocked as Veneno swung. There was a massive crash and the ground shook. Ichigo flew backwards, digging his heels into the ground to slow himself down. Veneno's sword may have been smaller than his own, but it was powerful. Ichigo's sword was large and made an excellent shield, but it was hard to maneuver in a small space. Veneno's was small and lighter, able to move nimbly and swiftly in a small area. It appeared that Ichigo was at a disadvantage in yet another field.

Veneno kicked off from the ground and slammed his blade hard against Ichigo's, sending both of them skidding into a wall. Ichigo's shoulder blades pressed tightly against the wall. He couldn't hold back Veneno's sword. His full weight and strength were behind this attack. Veneno chuckled and opened his mouth, unleashing a cero six inches from Ichigo's face.

"Crap!"

* * *

><p>"Rin, it's me! Snap out of it!"<p>

Left behind in the lab with the others, Rukia fought desperately to keep out of the infected Soul Reaper's reach. Rin kept trying to grab her. He cackled and roared, throwing himself at her with a look of insanity all over his face. Everything from his twisted smile to his wide glowing eyes had the look of a man who was lost from this world. Rin was long gone. This was someone else. The real Rin would never attack them like this. He would never go after Rukia and try to kill her. The Rin they knew a few minutes ago no longer existed.

"It's me! Rukia! Please, Rin! Stop!"

He roared and threw himself upon her. Rukia jumped out of the way a moment before he could land the blow. His jaws clamped down on the corner of a wooden table behind her. With a snarl, he ripped the corner off with his teeth. Such a thing was impossible for the real Rin to do. This was a monster's power. Rin slowly turned around, holding the wood fragment between his jaws. He growled, letting it fall out of his mouth and onto the floor, coated in saliva. At this stage, Rin was beyond reason. He was long gone.

Rukia backed away, knowing there was nothing she could do for him. She glanced quickly over her shoulder at Linnette who was pleading with Cedric under the rubble to get up. He hadn't moved since he was slammed into the ground from the previous attack. It was unclear if he was dead or not.

Linnette started pushing broken pieces of wood off Cedric's body and pulled on his jeans. "Please, Cedric! Get up! Please!" He wasn't moving. She feared he was dead. "Cedric! Cedric!"

Rin roared again and leapt at Rukia, landing on a table and spinning around to attack again.

"Please, get up, Cedric! Rukia needs help! Please answer me! Cedric! Please!"

The planks of wood suddenly flew off Cedric's body and he wrapped his arm around Linnette's waist, pulling her in close. Cedric bent his knees and sprang, grabbing Rukia's arm and lifting her up as well. With each girl tucked safely in his arms, Cedric leapt straight up through the hole in the ceiling and landed on the floor above them. He looked down, seeing Rin jumping up and down, desperately trying to get to them. He couldn't reach them. Even so, Cedric knew they couldn't stay there and looked over his head, trying to map out where he should jump next.

Linnette twisted in his grasp. "Wait! We can't leave! Victor!" She looked below at the lab. "Victor's not here. We can't leave yet."

Cedric looked down into the room below them. His partner was nowhere in sight. In a way, Victor was his older brother. He was created first and he played an important role in Linnette's life. He was someone she couldn't live without. She needed him as much as she needed Cedric. Even knowing that, Cedric wasn't willing to wait for him to show up. He had to get Linnette to safety. The gaping hole in the building made it structurally unsound. Any additional fighting or lingering too long in one area could cause the building to collapse. He wasn't willing to risk the building caving in on them with Linnette still trapped inside. He had to get her out of here.

The boy leaping at them also posed a problem. Though he was grateful to Rin for all his help and his kindness, he felt no remorse in leaving him behind. He only felt bad about it in the sense that he was a good friend to Linnette and she liked him. He was kind enough to give her his last chocolate bar when food was so scarce. Linnette didn't have much to eat so he was grateful that he had given her food. He was also grateful to him in a personal way for the way he had spoken to them before. Rin made him feel better about himself in that he was real. He had spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out what he was and being forced to leave it alone. According to Victor, knowing what they were didn't chance the fact that that's what they are. Giving it a name didn't change anything. Even so, Cedric wanted to know where he stood. Rin made him feel like he was really real. It was something Cedric had believed for a long time and hearing it from Rin confirmed it. He was real and he was alive. He wasn't fake. All his life, whenever someone discovered what they were, they always responded in a similar way. Either they were fascinated and wanted to test out their bodies and study them, or they responded like the Soul Reaper in the sewer, viewing them as monsters. Rin took a different approach. He saw them as equals. It was a welcomed change from the others. Rin was the only Soul Reaper he had ever met who never thought of him or looked at him differently. He was grateful to him for that.

Still, he had to leave him behind. He lived to protect Linnette and that was what he would do. Cedric held Linnette tightly and prepared to jump.

"No!" Linnette pushed against his arm. "Not without Victor! I'm not leaving without him! We can't leave him behind!"

Rin snapped his jaws and jumped, growling at them.

"Isn't this a pitiful sight?" came a voice from the back of the room.

Rin stopped jumping and turned his body around to see who was walking up behind him. Linnette turned her head, trying to see into the floor below.

Victor walked into the light, brushing himself off. His flesh was unmarked as usual. He smiled at Rin who was lowering himself to the ground, growling. "It's painful to see you like this. I mean that. You were so different before. Much more pleasant."

"Raagh!" Rin snapped his jaws.

"I'm sorry. I hate to have to do this to you…" Victor raised his hand. "But I can't have you following us or threatening my little girl. But thank you for your kindness earlier. For that, you have my gratitude."

Rin leapt at Victor who brushed him aside with the back of his hand. With his strength, Victor had knocked Rin off his feet and into a cabinet with a crash.

"Victor!" Linnette yelled down at him. "Don't kill him! He didn't mean it!"

Victor stood beneath the hole in the floor, looking up at her. "I know, sweetie. I understand. You don't have to worry. I held back. He's fine."

Sure enough, Rin was already climbing out of the rubble and clawing his way toward Victor. His twisted smile was gone. Now he looked like most of the Hollow Reapers in this stage: blank and empty inside. He looked like a zombie. Rin stood in the middle of the floor and roared. His normally gentle, young boy voice was now deep and gravelly. His roar sounded like a bear's. Victor gave him one final look before vanishing out the hole in the ceiling.

Cedric followed him up and out, landing in the sunlight on the roof. There, he set the girls down and looked around for any possible danger that may be lurking nearby.

Linnette looked around nervously. "Where's Ichigo? Is he ok?"

"My guess is he's probably fighting the real Veneno somewhere."

"We have to find him!" Linnette stood up. "We have to help him!"

Victor turned to her with a wary grin. "You know I would love to carry out your desire… but I can't."

Linnette's heart sank. "Why not?"

"Because we are not allowed to kill him yet. One slip up and it's all over. If this Veneno does possess the ability to cure everyone, we need him alive long enough for him to reverse this." Victor sighed. "Even if we were allowed to kill him, I'm not sure if we can. He's more powerful than we've ever faced him before. He's very strong, sweetie. I'm not sure if we can handle him. He's just as strong as we are if not more so."

Even if they were to hold back for the sake of keeping Veneno alive, it could result in their own demise.

"There's something else…" said Rukia. "If all the clones share his power, then they're all going to be this strong and we know he has a lot of clones. And here's a thought… if Veneno knows what all his clones know and if they know what other clones know, then it's possible that they know what the real one knows, too, right? Which means they're probably going to be swarming around here in a couple of minutes, trying to protect the real one. Things aren't looking too good here."

Linnette bit her lip. "But we can't just give up! Ichigo can't do this without help! We can at least take care of the clones that try to gang up on him, right?" She started looking over her shoulder. "Where is he?"

Victor squinted in the light, putting a hand over his brow. "I say… follow the explosions and broken buildings."

Rukia turned her head to the right. There were large holes in several tall buildings nearby. There was a loud crash and a mushroom cloud appeared in the distance. Ichigo was still fighting. And he needed help.

There was no way he could handle this alone. He needed their help. The least they could do was keep the other clones busy while Ichigo took care of the real one. Somehow they had to get him to cure everyone. It wasn't going to be easy, but they had to.

"Either way, we have to do something." Rukia put her hand on the hilt of her sword, making sure it was safely at her side. "You heard what Unohana said. If Veneno can in fact cure everyone, he has to be kept alive long enough to reverse it. If he dies, it's all over and everyone will remain this way forever. Even of he dies and even if the clones die with him, it still doesn't change the fact that the Hollow Reapers can still infect people. This will continue and more and more people will get infected. No place will be safe. Not even in the World of the Living. If we don't do something, Linnette's safety will be an issue. She'll have no home to return to and all her friends will go the way of the Soul Reapers. We already know it's happening in the World of the Living. It's only a matter of time before it spreads to her home town. She'll have no where to go and if they get any more powerful, even you won't be able to protect her."

Pointing that out caused the two men to exchange worried looks. Rukia may have been trying to convince them into helping in the fight, but that didn't make her words any less true. She was right. This would continue without mercy and Linnette would be in danger. Constant danger and they could only protect her for so long. Powerful or not, it was just the two of them against an entire army of monsters. They lived to protect her. They lived to serve her. Either way, it looked like they would have to take part in the fight.

"The clones can be killed," Rukia said standing up. "Them you can handle. We have to get rid of as many as possible to help Ichigo. We can't let them gang up on him. We have to take care of the clones."

The men looked at Rukia, nodding. "We will do that."

Linnette looked from both of them with a faint smile. They were going to fight.

Everything they did was for her. If they eliminate the clones, they get rid of the danger. Everything relied on them succeeding. Veneno had to cure them. The virus had to be stopped. Then and only then would they have fulfilled their jobs. Only then would Linnette no longer be in danger.

"What will you have us do?" asked Victor. "Just take down the clones?"

"If you can."

He nodded. "Very well."

Even after he said that, his body didn't budge. Neither did Cedric's. He was hesitating, looking at Linnette. Normally they would take her to a safe place when they were about to enter a serious battle, but as of now, no place was deemed safe enough. Each building could be housing many, many Hollow Reapers and possibly clones. They wouldn't leave her here on the roof of this unstable building. It seemed sturdy enough, but one good hit and the whole thing could collapse. And there was a massive hole in the roof beside her leading down several flights. There were Hollow Reapers inside the building and the threat of it collapsing meant that she couldn't be left inside either. The streets were packed with danger and if Ichigo's fight continued as it was, more buildings were bound to be destroyed. Something might hit her. She might be crushed. But if they were going to enter their own fights with clones and Hollow Reapers, Linnette couldn't stay with them. She would be in tremendous danger riding on their backs as she usually did. This fight would be too dangerous for her. But there was no place they could take her where she would be safe. She would be in danger no matter where they went.

As if reading their minds, Rukia took Linnette's hand and pulled her body close. "Don't worry. I'll look after her."

They were surprised that Rukia would volunteer for the job so quickly. Then again, she had done a good job so far in keeping her safe and she was pretty strong and capable in combat and she knew this area well.

"I promise I'll keep her safe. You have my word that I won't let anything happen to her. I swear I'll protect her with my life."

Rukia made sure that her words reached them. She had to make them trust her with their little girl. Even if it meant laying things on a little thick, she had to convince them that she was in good hands. She held Linnette's hand tightly, waiting for their answer. She would protect Linnette. That was a promise.

After a minute of waiting, the two nodded to her. "See that you do."

They believed her.

Victor reached out and stroked Linnette's cheek with his hand. "Be careful, sweetie. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry."

She nodded reaching up with her other hand to touch his. "You be careful, too, and come back to me, ok?"

He nodded. "Who am I to deny a princess her heart's desire?" Victor stepped back. Hand over his heart with unshakable loyalty, he smiled and vanished. But not before giving Rukia one final look.

Victor had smiled at her before, but not like this. This was different.

Cedric stood up, backing away slowly. He looked at Rukia and nodded his head once with a grin. Then he vanished.

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat. Something had changed. Normally if they ever did smile at her, there was always a glimmer of distrust in their eyes. No, not even that. It was hard. Their eyes were still hard even when they smiled. Their expressions looked genuine but it was in their eyes that told a different story of how they felt. This was the first time they had ever looked at her with kind eyes. The hardness was gone. Their eyes looked gentle. The only one ever lucky enough to see that look was Linnette herself. She was the only one they ever showed those eyes to. Now it was Rukia who received that look.

They actually trusted her. They looked upon her with gratitude. For the first time ever, they were gentle towards someone other than Linnette. They believed in her.

She wasn't going to let them down now. On her honor, she would see to Linnette's safety and return her to them alive.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was thrown back into another building. Blood sprayed out of his mouth on impact with the stone wall. "Gyah!" He slid down onto the shingled roof below him to one of the lower levels of the building. He felt like his insides had twisted into knots throughout his entire body. Veneno was too strong for him like this. There had to be something he could do. But if he tried to attack him seriously then he would risk killing him, something he wasn't willing to do. He just had to gain power enough to defend himself and add some speed.<p>

Veneno appeared in front of him, soaring towards him like a bird of prey. "Over here! Over here!"

Ichigo twisted his body out of the way just as Veneno's blade crashed into the roof he was resting on. Shards came flying at Ichigo's back, the sharp edge of the broken shingles cutting into his clothing. He ran away from Veneno, looking over his shoulder the entire time. He was being followed.

"Come on! Fight seriously, man!" Veneno landed behind him and took a swing at his back. Ichigo blocked, but his sword was nearly forced out of his hand by the blow. "This is almost too easy! At least put up a fight! It's no fun if it's just a one-sided battle, Ichigo!"

Ichigo jumped, landing on another building. He turned around just as Veneno came at him from the side. Their swords clashed violently and Ichigo was knocked off his feet. He didn't have a good stance when he blocked, making it easier for Veneno to knock him off balance. Ichigo went tumbling backwards. He rolled on purpose across the roof to keep his distance from Veneno.

"Quit holding back, Ichigo! I know you can do better than this!"

When Ichigo stopped rolling, he sprang up immediately to avoid another attack from his sword. He landed on one knee on the other side of the roof. As soon as he looked up, he saw Veneno's leg coming up fast right at his head. The kick sent Ichigo flying through the air and onto another roof, skipping like a stone across the shingled surface. He rolled to the edge of the roof and clung to the edge to keep himself from falling. He slowly lifted his head. Veneno was still standing there, watching him.

There was only one thing he could do to keep up with his speed and power. Ichigo raised his hand to his face, ready to don his mask. Then he stopped. What were to consequences if he did that? A sense of dread washed over him as he thought about it. He knew nothing of how Veneno's power worked. What if once he put on the mask he sealed his fate? What if Veneno had the power to control him once he put it on? What if Veneno could infect him once the power was activated? There was no telling what would happen once he put on that Hollow mask. He wasn't willing to take the risk. He had too much doubt. He had no idea what kind of reaction he would have. And if not because of Veneno but Linnette's power. What would happen to him if she used her song's power while he wore the mask? He wasn't willing to take that chance. He lowered his arm. He would have to find another way until he knew more.

Veneno appeared in front of him, his sword raised. Ichigo pushed off the roof with his arms, the edge of Veneno's sword landing between his hands. Veneno stepped over his sword and kicked Ichigo in the face. He flew off the roof and tumbled down into the street. Veneno followed.

Ichigo rolled to his feet and started running. The edge of Veneno's sword tore clean through one of the walls on his way down, ripping it open like a sheet. He turned and ran after Ichigo, calling out to him. "Be a man and fight, Ichigo! Let's have some fun! Come on, I have all this power and you lack the will to challenge it! Dude! Let me use it now that I have it!"

Ichigo ducked as a piece of wall came soaring over his head. He sensed Veneno behind him and turned, still running. Their swords clashed together. Veneno knocked Ichigo's back. He raised his sword, having a clear shot at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo flashed away and reappeared to the left. He stopped running and jumped straight up, trying to get to the roof. Veneno appeared beside him and kicked him inside the building.

Glass flew everywhere as Ichigo broke through the window and slammed into the wall. He crawled away, cutting his hand on the shards of glass on the floor and hid around the corner.

"Is that all you've got?" Veneno's voice flew through the window. "That can't be it. You're holding back, aren't you? Or is it that I've simply grown too strong for you to handle?"

Both were true. Ichigo was holding back so he wouldn't kill him. But Veneno was also extremely powerful.

He entered slowly, taking one step at a time through the dust-filled air. The glass crunched under his feet. He drew nearer, closing in on Ichigo.

Ichigo gripped his sword tightly. Just a little further and he would be in range. If he could cut him a little bit just to weaken him, he should be ok. He might need his limbs to reverse the effects so Ichigo had to be careful not to hack off an arm or a leg. As Veneno advanced deeper into the hall, the soles of his shoes scarped against the glass-covered floor. Ichigo tucked a leg under his body, preparing to move at a moment's notice.

Veneno's footsteps stopped. His body tensed. A trap? He had a feeling that Veneno knew exactly where he was but didn't dwell on it. He heard Veneno draw closer, his feet moving again. He heard the glass crunch close to where he was and made his move. Quickly standing, Ichigo spun around the corner and swung at Veneno from above. He easily blocked the overhead attack with the side of his blade and smiled at Ichigo.

"You can do better than that, can't you?" He pushed Ichigo back with one thrust of his sword. Ichigo skidded across the floor only to come back swinging.

They flashed away at the same time before the attack could be completed. Ichigo reappeared down another hallway, looking around. His opponent was nowhere in sight. He felt a breeze at his back and turned, pointing his sword straight up. His sword met the Arrancar's in midair. Sparks flew, lighting up the walls of the dark hall. In the shower of sparks, the two combatants split apart. Ichigo retreated, keeping an eye on Veneno's movements. Veneno jumped back, touching the floor only for a moment to push off toward Ichigo again. He swung at Ichigo's legs. Ichigo jumped to avoid the attack. Veneno slashed at his head next. Ichigo ducked, dropping to the floor. He pushed off the ground and didn't waste any time leaping up again to avoid the next strike.

Veneno retreated to the back of the hall, opening his mouth. Ichigo ran for it, jumping out the window as a hole was blasted in the wall beside him. His cero was more powerful now, too. Ichigo landed on the wall below and took off, trying to gain some distance. Veneno appeared through the hole in the wall next and, spotting Ichigo, pursued. He jumped from straight above Ichigo, sword first.

His knees bent deep as he blocked his decent with his Zanpakuto. Assisted by gravity, his sword bent down and Veneno's blade cut through Ichigo's sleeve. Only a few more millimeters and he would have broken the skin. The grinding of metal made Ichigo fear for his Zanpakuto's safety. Was it close to breaking? The two broke away.

Veneno laughed. "Try this now!" He opened his mouth again, but instead of releasing one large cero, he unleashed multiple small ones. They flew like arrows toward Ichigo's body. Ichigo flew up in a handstand and twisted his body in the air to avoid the attack and to position himself close to Veneno. Not wasting a moment, he extended his legs and swung his sword in a horizontal strike.

Veneno raised his sword and blocked, his wrist bending slightly from the force of Ichigo's attack. But never gave. He turned, grinning at him. "This can't be all you've got." He pushed against Ichigo's sword with his own, sending him backwards. Ichigo didn't stumble this time. He kept his sword on Veneno at all times. Veneno flashed away and reappeared behind him, kicking him in the spine.

"Gyah!" Ichigo flew forward onto a roof, landing on his stomach. He struggled up, pushing himself up on his elbows. His vision was blurring again. He felt dizzy. He wasn't going to pass out. His body was just rattled from the shear power Veneno possessed. As he tried to get up, a sharp pain in his hip stopped him. If felt as though he would end up pulling his spine apart from the rest of him if he tried moving. He winced, rolling onto his back. The pain spread up his spine and was carried out to the rest of his body. That last strike was almost too much.

Another pain caused Ichigo to cry out again. Veneno sat on his stomach, resting his full weight on Ichigo's abdomen, sword resting next to Ichigo's neck. He couldn't move.

"I guess this is it," said Veneno. "I'm really going to miss you. We had some good fights. It was fun while it lasted. And to think… all this could have been avoided if only you had agreed to join me and be an ally."

It was a last attempt to save himself. He had to buy some time or distract Veneno long enough for him to get out of this situation. "It could still happen, you know."

Veneno hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"I could still be an ally. You said you wanted a friend, right?"

Veneno sat back, putting more pressure on Ichigo's lower stomach.

"Just because I think differently than you doesn't mean that we can't be friends. As a friend, I'm telling you to quit while you're ahead. Just change them back. You don't have to kill me if you really don't want to."

Veneno's gaze hardened. "Of course I do, you dumb bastard! If I don't kill you, then you'll just keep coming after me and I'll never find rest or know peace. I don't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder. I want to live! Once you and everyone else is gone then I can achieve that."

Ichigo glanced down at the sword in his hand. He couldn't swing it from this position. If Veneno moved just a little further back, Ichigo would be able to sit up and throw him off. He tried to think while Veneno continued his diatribe.

"Even if you were to say that you'd join me now, there's no way I could ever believe that. You're just saying it to save yourself. You don't mean it. I can't trust your word. You'll just come at me when my back is turned. It's like I said before, the only way is through control. If I control you, then I have nothing to worry about. That's what friendship is. Being happy and getting your way and having people there who please you. Friends never upset you." He leaned closer to Ichigo's face. "The way I see it, one of two things is going to happen at this point. You're either going to die or become one of them. Whichever comes first. Only then will things work out."

Ichigo needed to get Veneno to move again. "That's what you think friendship is? All about getting your way?"

"Well, duh. Only then are you happy."

Ichigo scoffed. "You don't look very happy…"

Veneno glared at him. "Hello? You're still here arguing with me and telling me how wrong I am. Once all the Soul Reapers are Hollows or dead, everything will be ok. It'll all work out for me. I'll always get my way and I'll be happy."

"Getting your way all the time won't make you happy."

"Now that makes no sense at all," said Veneno with a sigh. "If you get what you want, you're happy. I have no idea what you're trying to say."

Ichigo moved his arm slightly to the side, trying to get a better grip on his sword. "Linnette and you are similar in that you both thought that getting your way all the time makes you happy. But it doesn't and she figured that out. When you get your way all the time, you're left feeling empty inside. Nothing's special anymore. If all you have is happiness and good things happening to you and nothing goes wrong, then you have nothing. Nothing to compare it to. Nothing's special anymore. Only by having something bad happen can you truly appreciate the good that happens and it makes it worth while."

"Now that's a load of crap if ever I heard it." Veneno sat back slightly, but not enough to allow Ichigo to do what he wanted. Just a little more.

"Linnette knew all along that what she was doing was wrong," Ichigo went on. "Even when they told her that she could do no wrong and that she could do whatever she wants, she always knew that there was something wrong. She has a conscience. And even when she was always getting her way, she felt empty inside. She needed to not get her way sometimes and let other people do what they want. She needs discipline and rules. She's a lot happier now because she doesn't get her way. Don't you see that?" Ichigo lowered his voice. "Same with you. You'll be happier when you don't always get your way."

"And that, Ichigo Kurosaki, is where you're wrong." Veneno moved his sword closer to Ichigo's neck. "I'm doing what I know will make me happy. It makes perfect sense. If you get you're way, you're happy. I'm going to do whatever I damn well please and no one can stop me. I'll see to that."

Ichigo curled his fingers around his sword and tried to lift it up. It wasn't going to work. He couldn't move the way he wanted in order to attack. If he could get Veneno to moved back just a little further…

His sword raised off the ground, in line with Ichigo's neck. His eyes widened. Veneno smirked. "Just so we're clear… You're friends all being like this means they won't hurt me, so there's no way I'm changing them back. That girl you keep comparing me too is as good as dead. Once you're gone, I'll kill her. And any Soul Reaper left alive is either going to follow her into death or become a Hollow Reaper as well. In your case, I could infect you and keep you around as a trophy. Or I could just kill you right now."

The sword hovered, Veneno thinking.

"Or… I could infect you then kill you once I get bored with you. As I'm planning on doing with the other Hollow Reapers. I've already killed a couple I don't care about so much."

Ichigo grit his teeth. Veneno was murdering them once they ceased to amuse him.

Veneno chuckled. "It was nice while it lasted, Ichigo. But it's all over now."

As he prepared to bring the sword down on his neck, something hit Veneno from the side and threw him off Ichigo's body and down the rooftop. It looked like a kido. Ichigo sat up slowly, turning his head to find the source.

"You guys..!"

Standing to the edge of the roof were two people. Both had their swords drawn and stood close together. That hand that fired the kido lowered so Ichigo could see his face. Kira exhaled sharply, watching the Arrancar tumble down the rooftop. He made it in time. The woman beside him gave her ginger hair and flip, looking in Ichigo's direction.

"Are you ok?"

Ichigo sat up slowly, looking over his body for any additional injuries. "Uh… Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." He looked back at Kira and Rangiku. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What?" chuckled Rangiku. "You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did you?"

Kira explained. "During the meeting, we were diverged between who was wiling to go and who would stay behind. Unohana was concerned about the greater good and if everyone went up into a massive battle we're unprepared for then we would lose anyone who remained. But she also knew that by doing nothing and hiding, we couldn't move forward and solve this. Nothing would get done. So, long story short, we eventually came up with an agreement. The ones who were willing and able to go above ground, such as lieutenants and captains, were allowed to do so. I was allowed to go because I've been up with you guys most recently so I knew what I was getting into."

"So here we are," said Rangiku happily.

Ichigo blinked. "So… She just let you go? Is there anyone else?"

"Sure are!" Rangiku smiled. "Shunsui decided to help us out along with Nanao. She wasn't willing at first, but she ended up agreeing with him and went to back him up. Everyone is Squad 4 stayed behind along with some other Squad members from other companies. Unohana said it would be wise so that once all this was over, there would be some members in her company to help with the clean up."

Ichigo's body went into shock when he heard her say that. It took his mind two extra seconds to catch up. She said 'once all this is over', meaning that it would end. Unohana wanted people in her Squad around to help take care of the people once they were cured. She had faith in him. She believed that it would end and everything would return to normal. Everyone trusted him to end this. It was a tremendous amount of weight on his shoulders, but it was wonderful to know that so many people believed that he could do this and win. They believed in him.

Kira's head turned and he held out his sword in defense. On the other side of the roof, Veneno had struggled up the side of the roof to his knees. Seething, he looked at his attackers. Aside from some dirt, he was unmarked from the attack.

"Whoa baby, she hot!"

"Huh?"

Veneno was looking straight at Rangiku. Smiling like a fool, he was gawking right at her chest. He turned, noticing Ichigo staring at him. "What? Have you noticed that rack? They're freaking huge!"

Rangiku blinked. "So… is this the Arrancar we've been hearing so much about?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yup, that's him. That's Veneno. Not only that, but this one happens to be the original."

Kira's eyes widened. "That's the original?"

Veneno paid him no attention and focused his attention back on Rangiku. "Nice hooters." He gave her a wink.

She recoiled in disgust. "Ugh, he's so revolting. I can't believe he would call attention to my chest that way. He didn't even try to be subtle."

"You're the one who has them laid out like two eggs on a platter," muttered Kira, looking away.

Ichigo frowned at Veneno. "I thought you hated Soul Reapers and here you are checking one out."

Veneno shrugged. "Hey, I'm a man, after all. I have needs and desires. Soul Reaper or not, she's still a chick and those are still melons."

"You're disgusting."

He looked at Rangiku with a pout. "Aw, don't be like that. I'm paying you a compliment. You should be grateful." His eyes became cold and fierce. "And you should be happy to know that it would be a shame to kill something as fine-looking as you. Even if you are a Soul Reaper. I'll just turn you into a Hollow and keep you around to look at. Who knows? Maybe you'll be even hotter as a Hollow once you develop. I got time."

She backed away, hiding part of her body behind Kira's.

Veneno got to his feet. "What? I only kill the ones who don't interest me. You're lucky you're hot. That means you're safe."

Kira stuttered, trying to get his voice to work. "Wh- wait a minute… D- did you just say that… that you've been… killing Hollow Reapers?"

"Only the ones who don't interest me. And who says I've only been killing Hollow Reapers?" Veneno brushed his knuckles against his chest with a smirk. "I've been killing Soul Reapers, too. I haven't been turning everyone into Hollows."

This was something Ichigo wasn't aware of. "You've been what?"

"You heard me." Veneno was still smiling as if he were proud of what he did. "Soul Reapers are my enemy after all. Why wouldn't I kill them?"

It sounded like a wild animal had been released. Kira had shrieked and ran forward with his sword pointed straight out, aimed at Veneno's stomach. Veneno didn't move a muscle. He waited for Kira to come closer with an eager smile. A trap.

"No! Kira, stop! He's baiting you!"

Rangiku grabbed the back of Kira's kimono and pulled him back just as Veneno tried to grab him from the front. He was going to infect him by the look of things. If Rangiku hadn't done what she did in time…

Veneno started laughing. "Go ahead and try to kill me. You'll only end up like them or dead. Either way it works for me."

"You bastard!" Kira thrashed against Rangiku's grip. "Change them back! Turn everyone back to normal! Hisagi and Ukitake and Hanataro and everyone else you've infected!"

Veneno leaned forward with a teasing grin. "Make me."

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Veneno flashed away and reappeared on the far corner of the roof unscathed. He turned quickly to meet Ichigo's attack with his own sword. Ichigo managed to push him off the edge of the roof and into the street. He wasn't there for long. He jumped up and landed on another building.

"Keep trying!"

Ichigo gave chase, following his every move.

Rangiku leaned over the edge of the roof with Kira, watching their battle continue. "Should we go after them?"

"We have to. Ichigo can't handle him by himself. Let's go."

As Kira made to jump to the next building, something leapt up in front of him with a snarl. He leapt backwards as the Hollow Reaper in front of him slashed at his throat.

"Look out!" Rangiku's warning came a second too late.

The Hollow Reaper landed on the roof beside her and growled loudly. Kira scrambled backwards, keeping his distance. He looked over his body. He wasn't scratched. The Hollow Reaper charged at him, trying to land a blow. Rangiku kicked the Hollow Reaper in the back with her foot.

"Kira, we have to run for it!"

They couldn't fight against a Hollow Reaper. They had no choice by to make a break for it and run while they were given the chance. He got up and backed away to the edge of the roof. Rangiku caught up with him and the two jumped to another building.

More Hollow Reapers started to join the first. They roared and fired off small ceros into the air.

"Ichigo's on his own for now. We have to get away from these guys first."

"If things are this way here, what do you think it's like for Shunsui and the others who came above ground with us?"

"He said he would handle the clones if he could. I just hope they know what they're getting into. I wish I did…"

* * *

><p>Trouble's starting!<p>

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: **

Just as Rukia had predicted, a swarm of Veneno clones had arrived on the scene to defend the original. Rukia hid with Linnette on a balcony overlooking one of the open streets were many Hollow Reapers had congregated. Victor and Cedric were below ready to bring down the clones and protect Linnette.

It seemed that the clones had all come up with the same strategy on how to battle these two men. They would all attack at once along with the Hollow Reapers, knowing that they weren't willing to use their full power with the innocent so close. They merged on the same location and attacked in a blur of white.

Victor and Cedric got ready. "Back to back!"

They adjusted their positions and bent their knees, arms up like a pair of boxing champions.

Rukia held out her arm and told Linnette to get down low. They were trying to keep out of sight as much as possible.

Victor bent low as a Hollow Reaper attempted to grab him from the front and flipped him over his head and into the Hollow Reaper trying to attack Cedric from the other side. More started to attack from all sides at once. The two linked arms and swung each other into the crowd. Hollow Reapers went flying backwards, kicked by their swinging legs. A Veneno clone, hidden among the crowd started to make his way towards them. Victor spotted him at once. As if their minds were in sync, Cedric held out his arm and Victor jumped up. He acted as Victor's lunch pad and threw him into the crowd toward the Arrancar. Not expecting this, Veneno was blasted into a building and held down while Victor twisted his head clean off his shoulders.

Rukia gulped, looking at Linnette. This whole thing was too graphic for someone like her. However, Linnette wasn't watching. She had her eyes on Cedric, swinging Hollow Reapers around like toy dolls and throwing them. She turned to Rukia.

"Do you think they're going to be ok?" she asked in a tiny voice.

This was the first time she expressed such powerful concern for her guardians. She had always been concerned about them ever since she witnessed Victor being sliced in half by a Zanpakuto blade. After that, the danger seemed very real to her, now realizing that they could get hurt. But she was even more concerned about them now after seeing how strong Veneno was. She had never seen them thrown so effortlessly before by one man. Even Cedric. Cedric was much larger and stronger built than Veneno and yet he was tossed aside and defeated like it were nothing. She was understandably worried for her family in such a serious battle. The possibility of either one of them being broken or killed was too real. It was a serious threat.

Knowing that she would worry about them, Victor and Cedric never told her about their breaking point. It was only a theory, so they saw no point in telling her. It made sense that their bodies could only handle so much constant abuse before breaking. They were in no danger of that happening during a normal day. The most exertion they did was during chores or playing games with Linnette. They experienced things and dealt with things that a normal human being would on a daily basis. Nothing that would result in their bodies breaking. Besides, as they found out, given a few moment's rest, their bodies were back to normal strength. It wasn't like getting a crack in a windshield or glass where the next hit could be their last therefore once the breaking point was reached, it was all over and that crack would always be there. That was not the case at all and they were afraid that Linnette would take it that way. The breaking point was just a warning that they were pushing themselves too far and needed to back off before that crack got any bigger or broke. Once the breaking point was reached, all they need do is not exert themselves for a few moments and the breaking point was no longer a threat and they would be back to were they were before. The breaking point only served as a warning. Their bodies were capable of taking extreme hits, but naturally, as with everything else, it couldn't be kept up forever and constant abuse would result in something happening.

They were worried that Linnette wouldn't understand that no matter how they tried to explain it. Even Ichigo seemed to have a hard time grasping it. They thought it best not to tell her. Besides, it was only a theory. There was no sense in worrying her.

Rukia drew her arm around Linnette's back, keeping her body low to the roof. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They don't have to hold back with the clones. And the Hollow Reapers aren't very strong compared to them. They'll be ok."

Linnette looked up at the sky. "What about Ichigo? Do you think he's ok, too?"

Rukia turned her head up to look around. "I don't know. I can't see him." She looked behind them. Nothing. She looked straight up, then left, then right, then forward. Something flew along the horizon and into another building with a crash. "I think that was them. Ichigo's over there."

"Is he winning? Can you tell?"

Rukia hesitated. "Uh…" She couldn't tell. All she saw were two people going into a building. She couldn't see who was on top. "I don't know. But I know Ichigo isn't dead. He's still fighting him, so he must be ok."

"Are you sure?" Linnette was trying to lift herself up but Rukia pushed her back down. They had to keep out of sight as much as possible. "We should help him."

"No, we have to keep out of his way. I promised them I would keep you safe. They would be upset if they found out that I took you into battle." Rukia was not going to go back on her word. They both had a natural distrust of anyone who was not Linnette. For them to show Rukia even the slightest bit of trust was huge. She had a feeling that they didn't even trust Ichigo entirely. After her conversation with Cedric on the topic, Rukia knew how important it was to get on their good side. It was not an easy thing to do. They didn't attack Linnette's friends or anyone who showed her any kindness, but they were always standing right behind her, watching just in case. Everyone was a potential threat. After receiving some trust from them, Rukia was determined not to break it, showing them that they could believe in someone.

"What if you used your sword to make ice again like you did before?" asked Linnette. "You can just freeze him in place."

Rukia looked down at her Zanpakuto. It was possible. After all, they just had to make sure that the original Veneno was left alive so he could cure everyone. Encasing him in ice seemed like a good idea. The only problem was getting there in order to do it. She needed a clear shot so she didn't accidentally trap Ichigo as well. She also had to be careful not to kill him while he was in the ice.

Another clone was heading their way from above. Victor looked up, spotting him heading right for the building where Rukia and Linnette were hiding. He didn't know if the clone had spotted them or not, but he couldn't take any chances. "Cedric!"

His partner turned, seeing Victor running straight at him. Understanding what was expected, he cleared a path for him in the crowd, stood where he was and raised his right leg. Victor jumped, landing on Cedric's leg just below his knee and bent down. Cedric threw his leg straight up in a powerful kick, sending Victor straight up and into the clone. The two grappled in the air before slamming into the street.

Cedric watched them crash then turned to look at the roof where the girls were hiding. If that clone saw them and all clones were connected then that meant that they all knew where they were now. This place wasn't safe anymore.

"Rukia! Take her away from here!"

She looked down over the edge of the roof.

"Change locations!"

She nodded and grabbed Linnette, disappearing.

He turned around, seeing Victor go flying over his head and into the crowd. Veneno followed in his path, looking to finish him off. Cedric reached up and grabbed Veneno's ankle, but he was moving too fast and Cedric was forced to follow. Off balance, Veneno fell out of the air and slammed his skull into the side of a building. He rolled onto his back, dragging Cedric through the air and on top of him. He grabbed Cedric's head and twisted it, trying to rip it off like Victor did his brethren. Cedric's head refused to turn any further but Veneno tried to force it. So he twisted his body around as well, making it impossible. This gave Victor enough time to catch up and punched a hole in Veneno's head, killing him.

Victor helped him up. "You good?"

"In a matter of speaking…"

Victor looked up at the building. "Where's Linnette?"

"I told them to run."

A Hollow Reaper grabbed Cedric from behind and tried to wrestle him to the ground. He didn't move an inch and stood still while the Hollow Reaper tried to bring him down to no avail.

"Should we follow and clear a path?"

"The orders were to get rid of the clones."

A Hollow Reaper fired off a cero just past their ears and into a building.

"These people are less of a threat and more of mindless destruction. We go for the clones."

"Right." Cedric shook the Hollow Reaper off his back and followed Victor down another street.

* * *

><p>A loud crash sounded as Ichigo went flying into another building. The wall collapsed and he found himself stuck among the rubble which formed an uncomfortable seat around him. Veneno hovered in front of him, savoring the moment.<p>

"Giving up?"

Ichigo growled and tried to move his sword, nearly dropping it. He didn't move after that. Keeping still for the time being seemed like his best option.

As Veneno drew closer, someone called out the name of an attack.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

Veneno looked down, seeing a white circle rise up from below, encasing him in ice.

Ichigo turned his head as far as it would go to see Rukia standing on the next building, her sword drawn. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping you out. What does it look like?" Rukia looked at the Arrancar sealed in the pillar of ice and sighed. "As long as he's trapped, it's fine. Now we can focus on other things and your fight doesn't have to continue. He's still alive so…"

The ice cracked and shattered, freeing Veneno. He stood where he was in midair and turned his head toward Rukia. He smiled. "I dare you to try that again."

Her attack failed. Veneno was too strong to be held in the ice.

Swallowing, she held her sword up close to her head, taking a step back as if preparing to perform it again. She didn't. She only took the stance.

Unsure of what she was doing, Veneno frowned, looking at her. "What do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious? I want you to turn everyone back to normal!"

He rolled his eyes. "You, too? It's like a freaking broken record with you people…"

"Change them back now!" Rukia snapped. There was fire in her eyes and so much hate. Hate for this one man. This Arrancar.

Veneno's face was relax. No smile. No frown. Just a blank look while his eyes expressed sincere curiosity. "Why are you so angry? Why do you care so much?"

Such a question seemed obvious. Rukia couldn't hold back a slight scoff. "Why? That's my brother down there! And my Captain and my friends! Why do you think I care? Why do you think I'm angry at you? Look what you've reduced them to! My own brother tried to kill me! And my friend who I've known since childhood tried to do the same thing. Renji attacked me, too! Why wouldn't I be mad at you? You've taken away everyone I care about! Everyone I've ever known or cared about is gone and it's all because of you! How do you think I feel?"

Ichigo could see Rukia's body shaking. Though he didn't know about Kaien, he could tell that this whole thing was very painful for Rukia to go through. Everyone was turning into a Hollow and attacking her the same why he did. She couldn't bear the thought of having to kill another loved one with her own hands. Even if that wasn't a factor, Ichigo understood how she must have felt to watch everyone she knew and cared about turning into Hollows and attacking them. That must have been why she was here to help him. She didn't want to lose Ichigo, too. She didn't want to lose him like everyone else.

"But why's it matter?" Veneno asked. "They're still alive. So what if they're Hollows? You should be grateful. I left them alive."

"They may be alive, but that doesn't mean that they're here!"

Veneno tilted his head. "Huh? What the hell's that mean?"

Rukia tightened her hold on her sword, seething with emotion. "Even if they're alive, it doesn't matter! That doesn't mean that what you're doing isn't wrong. Even if Byakuya's still alive, I can never speak with him again. The conversations we could have are now gone. We can't have the life we once lived now that he's like this. My brother is gone! He no longer remembers who I am and he can't speak to me like we used to. We can't talk anymore or walk together without him trying to kill me. I can't get within ten feet of him without him trying to rip me apart! Don't you know what that's like? Byakuya is gone! And Renji and Ukitake and everyone in my Squad and all my friends, everyone… They're all gone! It doesn't matter if they're still alive if they're not here! They don't remember me or themselves. The past and history we created has been erased. They don't even know who they are!"

Veneno rolled his eyes, unable to see eye-to-eye with her. From his perspective, he had done nothing wrong. If they were alive, nothing else mattered. So what if they tried to kill their loved ones? So what if they couldn't remember anything from their old lives? They were alive so everything was ok.

"And you are doing something wrong!" Rukia went on. "They may be alive, but they're not here, as I've said. Even so, since they are alive, the things they experience are real."

"What the hell are you going on about now?"

"This forced Hollowfication! Can't you see? You're hurting them! Their bodies aren't meant to endure this kind of change. They're suffering! They're in constant pain. Their bodies are changing into something unnatural. Even if they don't know who they are or what's happening, they're conscious enough to feel this kind of pain. They're in agony! Surely you can see that. If you change them back, their suffering will end. Their bodies can't take this kind of change! You have to turn them back to the way they were before. This is torture for them!"

Veneno tried to flatten the strand of hair sticking up on the top of his head absentmindedly. "Funny… how you use the word torture for what I'm doing to them when they're the ones who started it by torturing me. Like I said, now they can feel a Hollow's pain and know what it's like. I say we're even, or close enough to it."

"You said before that these Hollow Reapers were your family, right?" said Ichigo. "Well, they were Rukia's family, too, before you changed them. These are our friends. How do you think we feel about you tormenting them like this?"

"Don't care."

"You should care if you meant what you said about them being your family and wanting friends!" Rukia snapped.

Veneno's hand stopped in the middle of trying to tuck the strand of hair under the rest of his locks. It slowly lowered and Veneno turned to Rukia. His face was calm, showing no emotion.

"I just want the truth," said Rukia calmly, keeping a firm grip on her sword. "Just tell me… You don't have to explain how… But just tell me if you can cure them or not."

He didn't answer. Only stared.

"Just tell me. Yes or no? Can you cure them? Tell me the truth."

Veneno seemed to have a habit of lying to them. There was no way of telling what was the truth or where the lies ended or began. Rukia just wanted peace of mind. She wanted to hear it for herself that she would be able to talk to her brother again and hear his calm clear voice. She wanted to hear him speak her name. To see his calm stoic face and his eyes when they weren't glowing gold. She wanted her brother back. She wanted to know that he could come back to her.

Veneno stared at Rukia for a long time. Just staring. Then he answered her with one word.

"Yes."

Relief made Rukia's sword lower slightly, but her hold on it remained firm.

"Now in return, I want you to answer me something. And I expect you to tell the truth as well."

She nodded to Veneno. "Alright."

Veneno turned his body towards her and paused. It seemed that he was trying to find the right words. After a moment, he asked his question in a calm tone. "Why are they your friends? Why do they mean that much to you?"

"Why do I care?" That question also seemed obvious, but Veneno was being serious. He couldn't understand and wanted clarification. "Because they're my friends. That's why I care so much."

"But _why _do you care? Why are they your friends? What makes them so different from others? Why..?" He looked down for a moment then back up at her. "Do they listen to you?"

"Yeah, they do."

"All the time? They agree with everything you say?"

"Well… no."

"Do they do whatever you tell them to do?"

"No."

"And do they think the same way you do?"

"Not really…"

"Then how the hell can they be your friends?" Veneno barked. "If they don't make you happy, then…"

"But they do make me happy!"

"I don't see how if they don't agree with you and do whatever you say. You can't be happy if they don't do what you want. And let me ask you this… if you don't control them, how can you guarantee that they won't betray you?"

"Because I trust them! And I trust them because they're my friends!"

"Which is what I cannot understand! You're idea of friendship is different from mine!" Veneno ran a hand through his hair with an annoyed sigh. "I mean, how can they make you happy if they want to do different things than you do? Like, when you want to play a game and they tell you they don't want to and end up doing something you didn't want, aren't you upset?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then how the hell can they possibly be your friend?" Veneno spat. "It doesn't make any sense! Friends are supposed to do what you want and make you happy! That's why you control them if they don't! That way you don't have to worry about them doing something else or stabbing you in the back! You can't trust those you don't control. That's the only way you can guarantee anything!"

"Can't you put faith in others? Just because you've been hurt in the past doesn't mean everyone's like that. You need to give people a chance."

"That's not something I'm willing to risk!" Veneno spat at her. He turned away looking at Ichigo. "What's with you two? You say that Soul Reapers and Arrancars can be friends, which is a total lie! And the chick over here says to believe in people and have faith and that friendship isn't all about control and getting your way… which is also a total load of crap!"

"Just because of what Mayuri did, doesn't mean that-"

"Oh, shut up!" Veneno snapped. "It's not because of one guy. It's all of you Soul Reapers! We're natural enemies, Soul Reapers and Hollows. Don't you get that? And why the hell are all of you ganging up on me anyway? This whole thing is your damn fault in the first place! And I'm not just talking about the lab! Soul Reapers and their tortures have been going on forever! You people think you're so high and mighty, but you're not!"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Veneno calmed his breathing. His fists were shaking. Something was tormenting him in his heart and right down to his very core. Whatever was paining him so much was impossible to fix. No amount of convincing could curb his thoughts or his feelings about Soul Reapers. He would not be swayed. Could not.

"I read your scripts," he spoke softly. "I've seen your books, learned everything printed in those pages. I know how you feel. And I know what you do." Slowly he raised his head and looked at Rukia. "You know what Hollows are, don't you? According to your records and everything you have written down."

She swallowed, knowing what he was going to say.

"We're Souls."

Ichigo's stiff jaw went slack.

"According to everything I've read and everything I've witnessed… we were once Souls. Every single one of us. And what does it state is the Soul Reaper's job?"

For a moment, Rukia and Veneno locked eyes before she averted them guiltily. Without him having to say it, she knew.

"It's your job to send those Souls to the Soul Society to find peace. Isn't that right?"

She looked back at his green eyes. They burned like green flame.

"Soul Reapers are supposed to find Souls and send them to a better place. That's your job, isn't it? That's what I've read. That's what I've seen. What I know. But you know what the funny thing is?" He gave a hoarse chuckle. "What happens when Soul Reapers fail to send them off?"

Rukia's breath caught in her throat.

"They turn into Hollows. Don't they?"

Neither Soul Reaper before him spoke. No one said a word.

"Souls turn into Hollows when Soul Reapers fail to reach them. And then what happens?" Veneno started to seethe with rage. "You come after us and try to kill us! You kill Hollows! Now isn't that contradictory? You're job is to help Souls but once they become Hollows, you try to kill them. And why? Because you failed to do your job in the first place! So then what do you do? You kill us to cover it up! Is that why you do it? You're trying to eliminate your failure and kill Hollows! If you had done your job in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation! See what I mean? It's all because of Soul Reapers! You're the cause of all this! Like we're not in enough pain as it is, you then try to kill us because you failed to do your job and save us! How in the hell is that fair?"

"We're doing it to help you!" Rukia shouted back.

"How does killing us help Hollows?"

"We're purifying you so you can find peace. We're helping you! I know what it may sound like, but it's true! We're taking away the pain and helping you. We're also stopping you from hurting innocent people."

That was what Rukia had said to Ichigo the first time he found out what Hollows really were. It didn't seem like it was helping them, but they were. He trusted Rukia's word. She had been taught this and was trained and had more experience than he did. He believed her.

The problem was, Veneno didn't.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he snapped at her. "Why do we have to pay for your mistakes? Because a Soul Reaper failed to do their job, we're punished! And then we're hunted and those same Soul Reapers who failed us try to kill us! How the hell is any of that fair? We always get the short end of the stick! Hollows are always demonized but never Soul Reapers who are responsible! It's your fault in the first place! Don't you get it? It's not just the lab I'm pissed about! It's everything you've ever done! I'm like this because of you!"

"Then I'm sorry!"

Caught off guard by the sudden apology, both Veneno and Ichigo stared at her.

"What was that?"

Rukia repeated her reply quieter than she did before but clearly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you feel that way. And I'm sorry that you're like this because of us. We know that it's our fault and it's not something we like to admit. But it's true. You're like this because of us. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you in time and I'm sorry that we couldn't save you. I'm sorry for the pain that we caused you. I'm really sorry."

Veneno could only stare at her. It was as if he was trying to find some trace of a lie in her speech. But she seemed genuinely sorry knowing that this was all their fault. Maybe it wasn't her personal fault, but as a Soul Reaper, she knew that this was the fate of all Souls who didn't get saved and became Hollows. By all rights, they probably deserved everything this Arrancar was giving to them. But it was no fault of the humans and many other people who were infected by him. This did not justify Veneno's assault on the Soul Society, but it did have an understandable cause for his hatred of them. She couldn't blame him for doing what he was doing.

But she couldn't let it continue.

"I'm sorry. On behalf of all the Soul Reapers, I'm very sorry."

Veneno stared unblinkingly at her, never looking away. She was the only one whoever said that to him. She was the only one who showed any sign of remorse. This was the first time he had ever heard someone apologize to him. But hearing it brought him no peace. It didn't quell his rage. No positive feeling came from hearing those words.

Hearing those words fixed nothing. It was unforgivable. No matter what, he would always hate them.

To even be looked upon with those eyes Rukia was giving him was an insult. The eyes of someone who wanted clarification if their apology was accepted. And the eyes of someone who wanted something in return. That must have been the reason for the apology. She wanted her brother and friends back so apologizing to him would cause Veneno to forgive them and in return change everyone back to the way they were before.

Knowing that sent his rage to the boiling point. He grab his sword and raised it up high over Rukia's head.

"You think apologizing changes anything?" he screamed. "It doesn't change a damn thing!"

He brought his sword down on top of Rukia's blade, knocking her out of the air and between two narrow buildings below with a crash. He tracked her movement with his eyes and prepared to follow and finish her off.

Ichigo broke free from the building and attacked Veneno from behind. He had no idea if Rukia was ok or not, but he wasn't about to let Veneno finish the job if she was still alive. His sword only tore open the back of Veneno's clothing, drawing no blood. Veneno spun around and swung sideways at Ichigo's chest.

"Ichigo!" came Rukia's voice. "Out of the way!"

The two sprang apart as Rukia unleashed a kido at Veneno's body. He dodged and fired off a cero at Rukia. She moved aside, avoiding it. Her hakama was torn below her right knee. There was blood dripping down from an injury further up her leg. For someone with an injury, she moved surprisingly well.

Veneno fired off another cero. This time, Rukia didn't move and blocked with a pillar of ice from her Zanpakuto. The ice shattered on impact with the cero and the two attacks burned each other out.

Veneno looked from Rukia to the building behind her. The cero would have torn right through those walls if Rukia hadn't done what she did. His eyes narrowed. "What's in that building?"

She was hiding something. Something she didn't want Veneno to destroy.

He smiled. And aimed another cero directly at the building.

She dove in front of his attack and blocked with another ice pillar. This one didn't have time to solidify and it resulted in a massive explosion which sent Rukia flying backwards with a cry.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

His shout was joined by another.

"Rukia!" Linnette was sticking her head out of the building Veneno had been aiming at. That's why Rukia was taking those attacks. She was protecting Linnette.

"There's that little freak!" Veneno took aim at Linnette.

"No!" Ichigo gave him a hard shove. The cero in his mouth went off in the air and out of sight. Ichigo swooped down toward the window and reached out for Linnette. "Take my hand, quick!"

She jumped from the window and took his hand. He pulled her away from the building as Veneno came at them from behind. Ichigo couldn't attack with Linnette in his arms and she was at risk being this close to the battle with an Arrancar. He had to find a safe place to put her while they fought.

A cero soared over Ichigo's head and off into the distance. He dove down between two buildings hoping to lose him in a tight space. Veneno followed. Ichigo zigzagged between buildings and hugged the walls with his body. On the next turn, Ichigo dove inside one of the open windows and inside a building. Veneno soared past them. Ichigo waited a moment then left the building, carrying Linnette to another location.

"Ichigo!"

He turned just as Veneno planted both feet into his spine. Ichigo tucked his body, holding Linnette close to his chest as they fell out of the sky. The roof directly below them was coming up fast. Ichigo twisted his body around, making sure Linnette was on top. Ichigo braced himself and slammed into the roof on his shoulder. He cried out in pain and flipped end over end across the building. On impact with his shoulder, Linnette flew out of his arms with a shriek. He didn't see where she landed. He could only pray that she didn't end up falling off the roof. Ichigo rolled to the other side of the roof and landed on his stomach.

As he hoisted himself up on his elbows, he looked around to find where Linnette had landed. She was on the edge of the roof, panting and looking around worriedly for the Arrancar. Ichigo located his sword between them on the flat rooftop. He looked down at his arm. His left wrist was at a strange angle. He knew at once that he had dislocated it when he crashed. Biting his lip, he took his wrist in his right hand and popped it back into place with a loud crack.

"Augh!"

Linnette turned around. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Linnette screamed and backed away, looking in his direction. Ichigo felt someone land beside him and looked up. Veneno was standing over him with a smirk. The sole of his shoe was driven into Ichigo's back, making him lean forward. His heel pressed into Ichigo's back forcing him to bow. Ichigo turned his head as far as it would go and noticed something about Veneno.

He didn't have a sword. A clone.

* * *

><p>Cedric looked up toward the sky. There was a loud explosion in the distance. The air was thick with smoke. "Did you hear that?"<p>

Victor shoved another Hollow Reaper off the roof, turning around. "Yes. It must be Ichigo."

Cedric held out his hand. Something landed in his open palm.

"What is it?" asked Victor, stepping closer.

He held up his hand. Water. There was a water droplet in his palm. "It was snow, I think."

"Snow?" As Victor moved closer, something pelted his cheek. A small ice shard. It seemed to be hailing. "Isn't this Rukia's ability?"

"She must be in battle." Cedric turned his head back in the direction of the blast. "Linnette was with her. She could be in danger."

"We have to back them up."

The two left the roof and leapt to another building. They both saw a flash of black zoom by followed closely by another flash, this one being white. It must have been the Arrancar. He was chasing a Soul Reaper.

Something came at them from either side. Something white.

"It's him!"

Two Veneno clones were coming up fast.

"Arms!"

Victor and Cedric locked arms and spun in the air, rotating in a tornado made up of their own bodies. They spun faster and faster. The clones smashed into their spinning bodies and were knocked back, unable to reach them in an attack. Each clone opened its mouth and fired off a cero from either side. As soon as they were released, the two men dropped between buildings, allowing the ceros to pass them by and into the opposite Arrancar.

Victor got up first, looking overhead. Neither clone was dead, just badly injured. Cedric's arm was thrown over Victor's body, forcing him down as a third clone came their way.

"We can't stay here. Let's move."

Victor nodded and followed Cedric out of their hiding place and back into the sky.

They heard Linnette scream.

They both froze. "Linnette!"

A clone slammed into the petrified Victor and the two tumbled through the air. Victor didn't have time to fight him. He wanted to get to Linnette and this man was getting in the way of that. Determined to reach her, he reached up and tore off Veneno's jaw and punched a hole in his skull.

"There!" Cedric pointed to a roof. Linnette was sitting on the edge of the building and watching Ichigo being forced to kneel by another Veneno clone. His sword was in the middle of the building, far from his grasp.

"I'll get Linnette. You help Ichigo."

Cedric agreed and dove toward the teenager while Victor made a move toward Linnette. Cedric felt a gust of wind hit him from the side and looked up. A clone tackled him from the right, knocking him off coarse. He reached up to grab him when another clone grabbed hold of his arm. Another clone joined the fray and latched onto Cedric's torso, followed by a forth and then a fifth. Cedric felt himself falling out of the sky. "N- no!"

The clone holding his arm leaned into his face. "You didn't think we were just trying to lure you away from the real me, did you?" He grinned. "We were also sizing you up. Trying to find your weakness. And now I know it was just common sense."

"If you can't move, you can't fight," added another.

A sixth Veneno slammed into Cedric from behind and that was all that was needed to send him hurling toward the rooftop.

It was coming up fast. The wind blowing against his face made his eyes water and he shut them tight. The next thing he felt was his face slamming hard into the roof with a crash. He tasted the shingles and heard Linnette scream his name.

Victor was almost there. Just a few more feet and he'd reach her. If only he could feel her small body in his arms, everything would be alright. It brought him security to feel her warmth and know that she was safe. He reached forward with both arms.

Something grabbed his arm and pulled him. A clone. The two flew end over end, somersaulting in the air. Unable to reach his little girl, Victor went straight into attack mode and twisted free from the clone's grasp. He raised his arm to pulverize his head when he was grabbed from behind. This clone grabbed his raised arm and threw him into a building. He pulled him away and repeated the action. Victor's feet left the ground and he was slammed into the wall of a building on his spine. The impact left a hole in the wall. The clone kept at it until the wall disintegrated. Victor bent his elbow and pulled the clone into the crushed wall with him. The second clone jump in to help the other.

"Get off of me!" Victor jumped off the ground, carrying the two with him on each arm. They switched places, keeping hold of Victor's arms as they moved. Now Victor's arms were crossed in front of his chest. He tried to pull free but to no avail. He felt something at his back but was unable to turn to see it. A third clone landed on his back and forced him out of the sky.

Victor fell and skidded across the roof on his face, unable to soften the blow with his arms still trapped, crossed against his body by the clones. The third clone stood on his back, holding him down.

"Cedric! Victor!"

Linnette looked from side to side. Both her protectors were defeated, pinned to the ground like a couple of wild animals. She looked forward at Ichigo. The clone kept his foot in his spine, making him bow. Ichigo couldn't get up. He couldn't use his legs and his arms were the only thing keeping his face from taking a nose-dive into the shingled roof. There was no one left to help her. No one left to fight Veneno. They were defeated.

Veneno, the real one this time, glided in from above and landed smoothly on the roof beside Ichigo's fallen sword. His enemies formed a diamond around him. Victor to his right, Cedric to his left, Linnette behind him and Ichigo in front of him. He was right in the middle. He never felt more powerful than he did right now in this very moment. Everyone he deemed a threat, everyone who showed power equal or surpassed his own, was now on the ground, practically bowing to him.

He had won.

He looked around at them, looking into the eyes of fear and hate, and felt his smile spread.

"This is it."

Ichigo raised his head and felt the pain in his spine increase. To move was so painful.

Veneno spun in a complete circle, letting the cape on his sleeve flutter around him and started laughing. "I told you that you didn't stand a chance. None of you. You couldn't win. Now do you get it? You don't stand against an army of me at this level!"

Cedric started to push himself up, extending his arm forward. One of the clones on his back took out a knife and plunged it into his wrist, pinning his arm down. Cedric didn't cry out, but he did wince. Their bodies had been undergoing constant punishment ever since they had left the lab. He could feel his body nearing the breaking point. He needed rest. Just a minute would be more than enough time for his body to regain what it had lost. But he couldn't stand to see that look of fear and worry on Linnette's face. He had to stop him. He couldn't bare to let her see him in such a weak state. He had to be the unbreakable one. To be seen in such a way was shameful. As he moved, another Arrancar held up a stolen Zanpakuto threateningly. He remained still and quiet. Letting his body recover seemed like his best option. After that, they wouldn't be as much of a threat to him.

The real Veneno looked down at him with a smirk. "Not even you stand a chance against me. Do you understand that now? Surely she created you with a brain." He chuckled. "Even fake humans like you know that I'm more powerful than you. Now you're getting it."

"They're not fake!" Ichigo snapped.

Veneno turned around slowly. He wasn't smiling. "What was that?"

"I said they're not fake."

He blinked then moved closer. "What makes you say that?"

Ichigo didn't know why he had called out like that. But once he did, he couldn't help but do it again. He felt like it was something he had to say. He had to do it. "Because… they are. They're real."

"How are they real? They do nothing that even resembles what it mean to be alive."

"Yes, they do."

Ichigo was too enthralled with his explanation to Veneno to notice the two men staring at him in what looked like awe.

"Sure, they may not do a few things that are necessary for humans to do like eating and sleeping. And they may not bleed the way any living creature does. But that means nothing. If I were to lose an arm and get a prosthetic one, it may not bleed, but that doesn't make me any less human than I am now."

Veneno scoffed. "For a Soul Reaper, you sure toss the name 'human' around so easily."

"I may be a Soul Reaper, but I'm human, too! And I don't need a DNA test or anything to tell me that! What makes you human isn't on charts or figures or anything like that! It's inside of you! It's a part of you! What makes you human is inside! Your ability to feel and think and reason and move and love makes you human! And those two have it!"

Victor's face visibly relaxed, hearing Ichigo speak. He didn't look away, not even to see if Linnette was still sitting there and was alright.

"They have feelings. They show distrust toward people who they think are threats to their family. They show anger when someone is cruel or does something to hurt Linnette in some way. They're sad when she's upset. They're sad when she's not with them and look lonely. And they're happy when she's with them and smiling. They love her. They're a family. And that isn't fake!"

Veneno didn't say anything. But he lowered his eyes as if he were thinking. Ichigo took that opportunity to look behind Veneno at Victor and Cedric. They were watching him. They didn't look away when Ichigo looked at them. Whether they did so from shock or because they wanted Ichigo to see them was unclear to him. But what he saw made his chest feel tight all of a sudden.

It was Victor's eyes. Normally so calm and gentle, Victor's handsome face was different than anything Ichigo had ever seen before. His face looked tense, as if he were trying hard not to move his mouth. His eyes and brow were contorted in such a peculiar way. It looked like he was crying, but he had no tears in his eyes.

What had Ichigo said to move him so much? He had never seen that look before on Victor's face.

"How do you know it's not fake?" asked Veneno finally. "It could be a kind of program to make them feel that way. Those feelings could be fake."

"I don't think that's possible," said Ichigo. "Those feelings come from the heart and cannot be faked. They're real and genuine. You can't fake that. They really do love each other. All three of them. It doesn't matter how their bodies are. The things that they do, the things that they feel, the way they think and what they believe… that's what it means to be alive. I know they're real. Everything I've seen and experienced has me convinced that they are real." All those memories came flooding back at once. "They have a heartbeat, their bodies have warmth. They have hopes and fears. Personalities, desires, likes and dislikes. Emotions and bonds… Why can't any of that make them real? That's what everyone has."

Veneno sighed. "Talk all you want on the subject, but I know that they're not normal."

"Who is?"

Veneno was taken aback by this. "Huh?"

"Who is normal? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a human with Soul Reaper and Hollow powers. I go to school with a freaking Quincy who doesn't get a long well with his father and is obsessed with all things Quincy related. And I go to school with a girl who thinks ketchup and mayonnaise goes well on cake and pasta, and she and I are both friends with a girl who is awesome at karate and always kicked my ass when we were kids. I'm friends with a guy that's too hyper for his own good, scared of his sister and never knows when to shut up, and another guy who's way too polite, gets along great with all the girls and can never be off his phone for longer than a few seconds at a time. I have a stuffed animal that talks and my twin sisters couldn't be more opposite if they tried. And I have a dad who attacks me every chance he has and kicks me awake every morning. The shopkeeper down the road from me sells candy and trains me and helps out with Soul Reaper business and he has a couple kids; a girl who has the strength of the incredible hulk and a boy who has a massive crush on my sister. And the shopkeeper is friends with a cat who's actually a woman of nobility. Not to mention the fact that I have a girl Soul Reaper who lives in my closet. Do you really think any of us are normal? Linnette and her family fit right in."

Veneno could only stare. He didn't know what to say to that.

"But none of that matters, does it?" Ichigo tried to lift his body up but the clone behind him would let him. "That's not the issue, is it?"

The original shrugged. "Just wanted to know why you would take their side over mine." He played with the strand of hair on his head, coiling it between his fingers. "I mean, with us both having Hollow powers makes us like brothers, yet you choose the Soul Reaper side. No matter what they've done, even knowing what they do and everything else I've told you, you still call them your friends and defend them. But seeing as how you're a Soul Reaper as well, I guess I can understand that. Then I see you defend the girl over there. But saying that you're also human, I suppose I can understand that as well. But those two? You're not like them at all, so why defend them?"

"I…" He couldn't find an answer to that.

"I'm just trying to figure out why no matter what you won't come onto my side. I don't get it. You even defend those who are unlike you and yet you won't defend your own kind. Why?"

"Look, I know what the Soul Reapers have done to you. The lab, you're whole life, how they failed to help you when you needed them. I get it. All old news, a worn out song. I get it, alright? And I do feel sorry for you. And yeah, given all that, I can't say that Soul Reapers are innocent in all this. But no matter what, it doesn't condone what you're doing. Taking your revenge out on the Soul Reapers I get, but you're attacking humans, too. And you already said that you won't stop."

Veneno's face showed no change.

"Rukia apologized on behalf of everyone and you still attacked her and you still won't forgive. I know you're angry and I realize that you have a lot of hate toward Soul Reapers. But…" Ichigo was at wits end. He couldn't kill Veneno. Veneno had to cure them. He had to save his friends and family. He bowed his head. "I'm begging you. Please… Please just fix this. Change everyone back. I'll help you. I told you that I'll talk to the Soul Reapers and get them to go easy on you. So please…"

"And I told you, Ichigo, do you really think that they'll show any restraint towards me at all after all of this? And that doesn't change what their nature is or their job. I'm still a target. I won't do that." Veneno stopped playing with his hair. "And like I said, I'm just changing them. I'm not killing them."

"You told Kira that you were!"

"True. But only the ones I don't like or the ones who attack me first. That's all… Oh, and the ones I get bored with." He seemed proud of it.

Picturing Veneno killing off the remainder of his friends and going after others made Ichigo's blood boil. And picturing him killing Rukia sent him over the edge. He pushed off the ground with his knees and tried to grab Veneno with his hand. The clone behind him pressed his foot into Ichigo's back and forced him back down. The brute strength of the Arrancar was so great he couldn't move his arms from where they pressed into the roof, keeping his torso up. He couldn't fight back. The painful pressure in his back forced air out of his lungs and made his spine bend. His breathing became quick as if he had been splashed with ice water on his bare back.

Seeing Ichigo trying to fight back only to fail made Veneno laugh cruelly at him. He took a step forward then bent down in front of him so they could be eye to eye. His expression became calm as he spoke to him in a tone matching his expression. "I thought I made it clear to you that you couldn't win. You have no hope of winning against an army of me, let alone one. You can't handle me, you can't handle my clones… Not even the Hollow Reapers."

He was right. They couldn't. And he knew that.

Veneno smiled coldly at him as he continued. "I've turned nearly every Soul Reaper into a Hollow. Your friends now see you as the enemy. Which is how it should be. Soul Reapers are the enemy, after all. There is no hope of us ever being friends. I've tried it with you and it failed." His smile faded again. "Which is something I cannot understand. Soul Reapers kill Hollows. It's their job. It's even stated in their laws that anyone with Hollow powers will be sentenced to death. We've been over this."

Ichigo blinked as Veneno's face suddenly got close to his. "And you still defend them. They'll kill you, too, if they find out you're like me, Ichigo." His eyes narrowed. "We're like brothers but you choose them."

To him, it was like turning your back on your own kind.

He was so desperate for companionship. It must have been maddening for him to know that the only other person within these walls with his kind of power wanted nothing to do with him and sided with the enemy.

Veneno stood up and turned around, looking at the girl behind him. "Even you wouldn't join me."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. Veneno must have tried to convert Linnette over to his side and failed. When had that taken place, he wondered.

He walked towards her. She stood up and looked behind her, seeing a sheer drop to the ground below. Chances of surviving the fall unscathed were slim to none. She had nowhere to run to. She looked up at Veneno fearfully as he came closer.

"And here with our similar pasts…" He stood in front of her and all the men on the roof had gotten very tense, watching. "You and I were tormented, we created our own families. We're so similar. Yet, you, too, refuse."

She swallowed hard. There was nothing she could do. If she used her voice, he would attack her to get her to stop. As for the clones, they would most likely attack their captives which may result in death in Ichigo's case. She couldn't do it. Being as frightened as she was, her voice would surely be cracking and shaking, rendering her incapable of singing a perfect note. She stood perfectly still and watched Veneno's every move.

"Just proves what I knew all along," he sighed. "People will only listen if you control them. That's the only way you can have friends." A grin appeared on his face. "Which is why everyone will either die or become a Hollow. That way I can control what they do and never have to worry about a knife in my back."

This was the only way he knew how to defend himself.

He looked over his shoulder at the teen behind him. "Ichigo will become one, too."

His breath caught in his throat. Veneno intended to change him, too. He would make him a Hollow Reaper and kill him once he got bored with him. Keep him as a trophy then dispose of him when he was through. Or kill him if he had the chance. Either way, it spelled bad news for him.

Veneno looked back at Linnette. "Once that happens, maybe I'll have him tear into you."

That made both of them gasp. Ichigo wouldn't be in control of his actions. He would kill her whether he wanted to or not. He may succeed. But Victor and Cedric wouldn't allow that. They would have to kill him in order to protect her. Another no-win situation.

"Still…" Veneno reached up with his right hand to touch her face. "Seems a shame to scar such a pretty face. But maybe it'll look even better with a mask, don't you think?"

Did he intend to change her, too?

Linnette's breathing quickened when she saw his hand move toward her face. He had changed Hanataro. He changed Ukitake. And Hisagi and Rin. And so many others. He hurt and may have killed Rukia. He hurt Ichigo and threatened him so much. And Victor and Cedric were on the ground in such a defenseless position and were in pain as well. How many more people did he have to hurt before it stopped?

He was never going to stop. Never.

As his fingertips were just about to brush against her cheek, she quickly turned her head and attacked the only way she could. She bit him.

Veneno cried out in pain and quickly pulled his hand back. He looked at his injured hand. Her teeth left marks in the space between his thumb and index finger. His green eyes raised and locked with her blue ones.

"You bitch!" He slapped her hard across the face with his injured hand.

She yelped and fell to the roof, holding her left cheek with her hand and trying to hold back a sob. With Veneno's kind of strength, he could have easily snapped her neck with such a hit.

Suddenly, three Arrancar clones went flying. Ichigo turned his gaze away from Linnette and saw Victor come rushing at the real Veneno with a loud cry. Victor's eyes had rapidly shrank to tiny dots and he reached forward.

"Don't you touch her!" his voice echoed. Striking Linnette was unforgivable. He was going to rip him apart.

Veneno didn't move. He didn't even turn around.

A clone came back, matching Victor's speed and struck back. He drove a sword through Victor's head and pinned him to the roof. Victor lay perfectly still. The sword had passed through his skull and out the bottom of his law and into the roof.

Linnette shrieked in horror. His eyes were wide and unblinking. He wasn't moving. Was that blow enough to kill him?

Ichigo bucked his body trying desperately to get up. He had to reach his sword. He had to retaliate. He had to fight back.

Veneno may have killed Victor. He struck Linnette.

He was going to keep turning people into Hollow Reapers. He attacked and may have seriously injured Rukia. Or even killed her. All the evil, vile things he had planned for him… His family back home, his friends.

Veneno was an enemy. No matter how much he pitied him, no matter if he felt sorry for him or not, he needed to be stopped. There was nothing else he could do. No more reasoning. No more mercy. No more talking. Veneno wasn't going to listen and he was never going to stop.

He had to stop him.

_I need to stop him! I have to stop him no matter what! Enough is enough! This has to end!_

Ichigo's body wouldn't move. There was nothing he could do.

_What do I do? He's stronger than I am. I can't do this alone, but there's no one else. I can't_…

Ichigo shut his eyes tight.

_I have to stop him. I have to beat him. But how the hell am I supposed to do that? With his kind of strength and power… the fact that he can take those two on and defeat them so easily… _

He could feel the bandaged hilt of his Zanpakuto in the palm of his hand. Always connected. But the feeling was dull. It would be stronger if the real thing were in his hands. If only he could reach his sword. It was so close. If only he could move just a couple feet, he could reach it. But in his mind, it was right there. He could feel it. The connection was there.

_How am I supposed to fight him?_

He felt a cold hand on the back of his own, pressing it onto the hilt.

He opened his eyes. Everything was foggy and dark. But the white-skin doppelganger lit up the darkness. His Hollow had a hand on top of his, grabbing the hilt of the same sword. He slowly turned his glowing yellow eyes toward him with a familiar smirk.

"Together."

Ichigo could only stare. He could hear his own heart beating loud and clear. His body had gone numb for a moment. He couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not.

This was different from before. Different from any other time he had seen him. His Hollow was standing right here beside him, hand on the same blade they always grappled for. Only this time, he was holding it steady and wasn't trying to pull it away. Did he mean to share Zangetsu with him?

"What's with the look, your Majesty?"

He found his breath again. The beating of his heart started to fade into a quiet rhythm. He found himself scoffing, giving his Hollow the same smirk he was giving him. "What is this?" he asked with a knowing stare. "So you're actually willing to help me out now? Is that it?"

His Hollow tightened his grip on the back of Ichigo's hand. He intended to do just that.

This was no joke.

"You're actually going to help me?"

It was a thing unheard of. Normally if he was in a predicament and about to die or if he was begging for a way to win an impossible fight, his Hollow would just take over. No conversation, no warning, no asking permission. He would just do it. He would take over Ichigo's body and fight to his heart's content until Ichigo stepped in and fought to regain control. He wanted to do things himself and do them his way. He would make Ichigo take a backseat and fight for him. Yet here he was, willing to fight with him, side by side. That was his unspoken message to Ichigo. He was going to fight alongside him.

Seeing the look of utter bewilderment on his face, his Hollow laughed. "It's not because I started liking your ass or anything, you know."

"Then why?" He just wanted to know. He wanted answers. What changed?

His Hollow looked forward, gesturing in the darkness. "It's because of him."

Forward. He was gesturing ahead to where Veneno had been standing before this fog had stolen his vision. He was talking about Veneno.

"He just hit Linnette."

Ichigo blinked.

"He could have killed her, then where would I be? I need her alive. If anything happens to that voice, I can kiss my freedom good-bye." The Hollow licked his lips. "Besides… I still can't curb that feeling I have inside, willing me to help her. It's like… I want to protect her. Not that it's bad or anything. I kinda like it in a way. I get rewards here and there, you know?"

Her spell must have still been in place.

"I can't let him just hit her and get away with it. Besides, what if he does it again only worse? I can't let that happen."

He wanted that voice intact. His instinct was to protect Linnette.

His Hollow snorted at a sudden thought in his head. "That, and I don't really like the guy to begin with. You heard him crying about his past and how much he hates you guys. Boo-hoo. Freaking broken record. We heard it already so shut the hell up!"

Even if Linnette wasn't a part of this, his Hollow still hated Veneno and wanted to fight him.

"I can't stand him," he went on. "If that bastard has his way, he's going to either infect you or kill you. And that spells bad news for me."

A selfish reason. That familiar attitude convinced Ichigo that this was his Hollow he was speaking with and not some imposter.

"Like it or not, we are connected. If you die, so do I. And I don't know about you, but I ain't plannin' on dying anytime soon. And if he infects you, what's going to happen to me? I'm going to end up losing my freewill and end up becoming like one of those drones who's suffering in constant pain and forced to do his bidding and unable to think for themselves. There's no way in hell I'm going to turn into one of those drooling idiots."

It wasn't heartwarming in the slightest, but it did make Ichigo feel a little bit better. Knowing that he wasn't alone helped a great deal and knowing that his Hollow was willing to help him without taking over helped even more. "So that's it, huh? You hate me less than you hate him."

His white doppelganger gave him a toothy grin. "Don't flatter yourself, King. It's like I said, it's not because I started to like you or anything. But if it's a choice between serving him and helping you, I choose the latter."

He felt a lot more confident than he did before. He felt stronger. Together they could do this. Ichigo's grip tightened on the hilt of the blurry sword in front of them. He gave his Hollow a nod.

His Hollow bent his knees, lowering himself so his jaw was in line with Ichigo's brow. "Keep in mind… I've never done this before. I don't know what'll happen."

"I don't care."

He smiled. "Good."

This was the first time they were going to share power and fight together. There was no telling how this would turn out. But as long as he won, Ichigo didn't care. He would accept the risks. All of them. As long as he could save them, he would do it.

Ichigo felt heat on the back of his hand, like someone was pressing a hot iron to his flesh. The heat traveled up his arm and to his shoulder and spread to the rest of his body. He started breathing heavily, his chest feeling suddenly tight. He looked over at his Hollow who had his eyes shut tightly, smile long gone. Was he in pain, too? But it no longer felt like pain. It felt like energy. The heat had changed. It now felt like a burst of adrenaline. So much energy and power just waiting to be released. This was what he wanted. What he had been waiting for. This was what he needed.

He felt a rush of air expel from where their hands touched away from them and circle them like a tornado. He closed his eyes.

And opened them.

His body jerked to the right, his right elbow hitting the side of the clone's leg and knocking his foot off his back allowing Ichigo to stand. He spun around on his knee, planted his other foot behind the Arrancar and flipped him over onto his back. His body then tucked and he rolled forward across the roof and grabbed something laying on the shingles.

The fog surrounding his sword vanished and he could feel it quite clearly in his hand. This was real. The power he felt inside had grown even stronger.

Zanpakuto in hand, Ichigo raised his head. He sensed something at his back and swung blindly, cutting the clone in half.

The real Veneno turned and gaped at Ichigo.

Ichigo opened both eyes and looked into his. His left eye was brown and the right was gold surrounded by a sea of darkness.

Veneno reached for his sword and Ichigo bolting forward. Veneno just managed to pulled it out of his sheath as Ichigo's Zanpakuto smashed against the blade. Veneno flew backwards from the force and Ichigo followed him off the roof.

"I'm not going to let you win!" two different voices said at once from Ichigo's throat.

It was now a two on one fight.

* * *

><p>Yay!<p>

Please review! ^-^


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Dust filled the air, blocking out the sun. Crashes echoed and Hollow Reapers growled. An intense fight was brewing around them. The battle took place in all directions, making it impossible to locate. Hollow Reapers searched the skies with their heads, twisting them in all directions and snarling. They could hear them, but couldn't see them.

A cry from above followed by a crash into the side of a building. Veneno raised his sword and blocked Ichigo's next attack. It wasn't enough. All he could do was block to buy himself an extra second to get out of the way. He didn't possess the power to force it back this time. He pushed away from the building and dropped down to the street and swung one-handed toward Ichigo's chest. He blocked and swung back, swinging his weapon one-handed as well.

It was the strangest sensation. Ichigo felt so much power coursing through his entire body, yet he wasn't in complete control of it. It felt as if his body was being pulled every time he moved. Soon he came to realize this was because he only had half control over his actions. His Hollow was taking care of the rest. Ichigo took note of how his Hollow seemed to have dominance over the sword. As the fight went on, he came to realize that his Hollow had more control over the right side of Ichigo's body than he did the left, visa versa for Ichigo. He could control the left. But Ichigo being right-handed meant that his Hollow was in full use of Zangetsu, and he was swinging it around wildly.

Veneno ran between two Hollow Reapers, watching stunned from either side of the street. Ichigo followed, his right arm swinging the sword around like a lasso. Realizing that they would risk hitting the Hollow Reapers, Ichigo fought to stop his arm from swinging. It was like trying to keep his arm straight against the power of a hurricane. While he fought to pull down, his Hollow fought to pull up. Their grappling ended up causing the sword to be thrown off course and dragged behind them like a fallen kite.

"What the hell are you doing?" his Hollow barked.

"You could have hit them!" Ichigo shouted.

"So what? Their own fault for getting in the way."

Veneno turned and fired a cero at them. Ichigo tried to duck while his Hollow tried to jump. The end result was them both falling to the right and into the side of a building, the cero scorching part of Ichigo's hair.

"What the hell?" his Hollow snapped. "I got this!"

"Why didn't you duck? It would have been faster!"

"Jumping would have cleared it and not cut it so close," his Hollow argued back. "Just let me fight, would you?"

This wasn't going to work out. Both were in control of the same body and both wanted to do things their own way.

"Look, this is my body. I decide what to do."

"You asked for my help, King. So let me call the shots!"

"If I let you do that, you'll kill somebody."

"That's kinda the point!"

"We can't kill them and we can't kill him! Not yet. We need him alive long enough to cure everyone!"

"You are like a freaking broken record, you know that? Who the hell cares?"

"I do!"

"Good luck with that. Now let me do my job!"

Ichigo felt his body being pulled forward, forced into a run. We allowed it for two main reasons. He wanted to catch up to Veneno to fight him and he had to run in order to keep from falling face-first into the ground and breaking his nose.

At the end of the street, Veneno stood at the ready, waiting for them. He waited until Ichigo drew closer before taking his stance. Positioning his sword in front of his body, Veneno took a step back, bracing himself. He wanted Ichigo to attack. He was planning something.

"Don't do it!" Ichigo warned his Hollow.

His body didn't lose any speed.

"It's a trap! Don't!"

His Hollow gave a battle cry and swung his sword. Their blades crashed against each others. A smile was on Veneno's face. They took the bait. He twisted his sword around, aiming away from their bodies.

"What the hell's he doing..?" asked his Hollow.

Veneno bucked his sword straight up, knocking Ichigo's sword to the side slightly, but only by an inch or so. Then took his sword away, giving Ichigo a clear shot at his body.

His Hollow pulled back to swing again.

"Don't do it!"

"Shut up!"

He swung. Veneno moved aside slightly and let the sword come, missing his shoulder by inches. Before Ichigo could pull back, Veneno grabbed the side of Ichigo's blade, right where sword met hilt and pulled, keeping Ichigo from pulling back.

"I told you!"

He tried to pull his sword back, but it wouldn't budge. "Wh- what the hell?"

Veneno's smile only deepened. "Mine, now." He gave the sword a mighty tug and managed to pull it from Ichigo's hand and threw it aside. He then brought his own sword down on Ichigo's left shoulder.

"Ahh!" He could feel the edge of the blade scraping against his bone. They jumped back. Ichigo felt immediately sick. Fear made his heart skip a beat. Veneno's sword had entered his body. Was he now infected? He looked around in a panic. Was it all over for him now? Was this it? Did he lose just because of that one hit?

His Hollow winced.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo was panicking. His Hollow must have been succumbing to the virus.

He turned to him. "Oh, just peachy. You?" He shook off the pain and looked forward. "Pay attention, you idiot. I feel every hit you do!"

Whatever damage Ichigo's body took, so did they.

"But… you're alright? Do you feel any different?"

"No. Why?"

Maybe they weren't infected after all. Now that Veneno was this powerful, the virus would take over within a few short minutes and symptoms would show within seconds of being infected. They must have not been infected. That was a regular hit.

Veneno held his sword at his side, waiting for them. "Well?"

Ichigo felt his body moving again. "Wait! Wait!"

His Hollow wasn't listening. He kept going.

Veneno held up his sword, ready to cut them.

"I said wait!" Ichigo pulled his body back, taking back control. He missed Veneno's blade and jumped back.

"What are you doing, King?"

"Let me do it!" he yelled at his other self. "We need Zangetsu first! And don't be so reckless! He can infect us, you know!"

"I know that!"

"For all we know, he can infect us with his sword!"

"But he already cut us and nothing happened."

"Maybe we were lucky that time. Point is, don't let him do it again! We still don't know how he infects people."

Veneno wasn't waiting around any longer. He charged.

They were working as one again. Ichigo jumped over Veneno's head and landed behind him, rolled over, grabbed his sword and came back up to block Veneno's next strike.

"Dumbass has another thing coming!"

Ichigo felt a surge of energy and knew his Hollow was pushing back Veneno with sheer power. Veneno was knocked off his feet and into the wall. Ichigo dashed and tried to land a blow. Veneno blocked and rolled aside and ran.

"He ain't getting away!"

They were running again.

Veneno looked over his shoulder and saw Ichigo matching his speed. He turned around and fired off a round of small ceros. Ichigo zigzagged between them, never losing sight of Veneno. The Arrancar fled to another location, flashing away.

"Where..?"

"There!"

Veneno was on the roof. Ichigo jumped up and landed beside him.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Holding up his sword, Veneno tore the attack in half as easily as ripping a curtain. "That's not enough, Ichigo! You gotta give me more than that!"

"Then how's this?" His Hollow was in control again. He unleashed two attacks, one right behind the other. Veneno tore open the first Getsuga Tensho but wasn't prepared for the one following in its shadow. He ran to the side to avoid it and nearly fell off the roof. "See?"

When Veneno raised his head, he saw another attack coming his way. It soared over his head. "You missed."

"Wasn't aiming at you."

There was a strange cracking sound and Veneno looked up. The side of the second floor behind him had been split open and pieces of the wall began to rain down upon him.

Ichigo glanced at his laughing Hollow. "What'd I tell you? I got this."

"You missed him."

He stopped laughing. "What's that?"

"I said you missed him."

He looked. "How do you figure? He's- Augh!"

Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his back and fell forward. He turned around and saw Veneno standing behind him, the edge of his sword covered with fresh blood. Ichigo felt something warm trickling down his back and soaking his clothes.

Veneno pulled away, smiling. "See?"

"I'll kill you!" Ichigo was moving again, willed by his Hollow. Veneno sliced the air with his sword, Ichigo blocked. Veneno's heels went sliding across the roof from the blow. He reached towards Ichigo's face.

"Get away! Get away from him!"

His Hollow allowed Ichigo to pull him back away from Veneno's hand. "Skin contact, right? Is that it? That's how he does it?"

"I don't know. But that's how he got Rin in the lab."

Ichigo could feel his body heating up. It was resonating from his Hollow. The heat was crashing into him like ocean waves, one after another. He could feel his Hollow shaking.

"We fight… and we do it my way," he growled. "This is taking way too damn long! I'm ending it!"

"Don't kill him, whatever you do."

"No promises."

His body shot off like a rocket, missing Veneno.

"Huh?" The Arrancar looked around. He didn't believe for one second that Ichigo had fled from battle. He looked down, seeing a shadow growing larger by the second around his feet. Above. He turned and met blades with Ichigo. The wood beneath his feet began to splinter as their blades clashed together. He jumped aside.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The roof was obliterated and exploded before his eyes. Veneno shut them for a moment. When he opened them again, Ichigo was in his face and swinging. He blocked again and was sent back. He flipped through the air and bounced off a balcony, leaping at Ichigo for a second strike. Ichigo blocked, shoved Veneno's blade aside and slashed at him. Veneno's limber body bent like rubber, avoiding the tip of the sword. He placed his hand on the side of the weapon, using it for balance and flipped backwards over Ichigo's head.

Ichigo spun on his heels, pulling his sword around with him and attempted to cut Veneno before he had time to land. He wasn't there.

Something burned his shoulder and he jumped away. Veneno was still in the air above him and had fired off a series of ceros, one of which found his shoulder. As he moved to do it again, Ichigo flashed away and reappeared above Veneno, sword in both hands. He swung.

Veneno was gone.

Ichigo was gone.

Realizing what was taking place, Veneno started running. He knew Ichigo was going for another sneak attack and had to get as far away from the area as he could. A roof shattered beside him and he knew where Ichigo was. He turned around but no one was there. When he faced front again, he was met with Ichigo's fist. Crying out, he stumbled back.

Ichigo didn't give him time to recover. He took a step forward and kicked Veneno in the stomach. Then spun around and kicked Veneno in the rib. Growling, Veneno threw a punch back at Ichigo. Then he swung his sword with his free hand. Ichigo ducked then gave Veneno a painful uppercut right to his jaw.

"Ow!" Veneno stumbled back, holding his mouth. When Ichigo tried it again, Veneno reached up and grabbed his wrist. "It's not that easy."

Ichigo's other arm swung the sword. Veneno let go and reappeared on the other side of the roof. Ichigo was already in the air and coming up on him fast. Veneno barely had time to block this attack and was send off the roof and into another. Ichigo followed, swinging at his head. Veneno jumped clear of the attack and tried to swing back. With Ichigo's left hand, he grabbed the sole of Veneno's foot and pushed it to the side, knocking him off balance. His Hollow swing the sword with the right. Veneno was clear, but staggering.

"Don't give him a chance to recover! Keep hitting him!"

"No problem!"

Veneno ran backwards as Ichigo kept swinging at his legs, never giving him a moment to recover. He swung back and Ichigo sent him flying over the edge. Veneno landed on the corner of the building on his back and grabbed the gutter to keep from falling. He kicked off the wall with his foot as Ichigo came closer and flipped onto the roof. Still, he wasn't given time to recover and was forced back across the roof by Ichigo's wild swings. It was working.

Now was the time.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The attack split the roof in half and Veneno was sent tumbling across the roof, end over end. He reached out, digging his hand into the roof to slow his fall but had to pull back once he saw Ichigo swinging at his hand. He tumbled over the edge and down to the street.

"We got this," Ichigo heard his Hollow say. "If we keep at him like this, he doesn't stand a chance."

Ichigo had to agree. They had to be wearing him out like this. It was only a matter of time.

They moved to the edge of the roof and looked down. Veneno fired a cero straight at him the moment he saw Ichigo's orange hair. Ichigo leaned back, watching the cero pass before him so close he felt as though he were standing next to a rocket upon takeoff. The moment the cero passed, Ichigo found himself blocking Veneno again, having jumped up behind his own cero for a surprise attack.

Ichigo's leg involuntarily kicked straight out, nailing Veneno in the knee.

"Ow! Why would you do that?"

That gave Ichigo enough time to push Veneno back and swing in another attack. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Veneno block, but this time, it wasn't enough. He was thrown back and send into another building. Ichigo followed.

Before crashing, Veneno managed to hit the edge of a rood with his legs, flipped end over end through the air and then skidded across the stone street on his shoulder, hip and back. He rolled to the end of the street and came to a stop.

Ichigo landed on the ground on the opposite end of the same street. The road wasn't very long; about the size of his own yard. There was enough room to fight, but not for many long-range attacks. Ichigo took two steps forward and winced. His muscles were aching and the cut in his back and shoulder were staring to ooze more blood. He could feel his flesh being pulled every time he moved his body. Veneno wasn't the only one who was weakened by the fight. He may have felt stronger because his Hollow was helping him now, but he still had all the injuries and exhaustion he did before that in addition to the new ones he received within the past few minutes. He prayed that this was over. He hoped he had crippled Veneno enough so that he was no longer a threat and still able to do what they wanted.

Across the road, Veneno was struggling to his feet, leaning against the building. He leaned over, on his knees and spat out blood. His clothes were barely torn and he shed no other blood. But he was still banged up. He managed to drag himself up and stood hunched over leaning against the wall with his left hand. He looked down at the sword laying by his feet. He was too dizzy to reach for it. He just needed a minute to recover. He never expected this from Ichigo so suddenly.

"Are you willing to listen to me now?" Ichigo asked.

Veneno shot daggers at him.

"Just cure everyone and I won't fight you anymore."

He scoffed. "Don't you pity me. You're on your last legs, too, Ichigo. Don't pretend you don't know. I see you standing there, trying to hold on and not stagger or sway. I see you. I'm not the only one beat up here."

So it was obvious.

Veneno turned his body, leaning against the wall with his back. "I'm not giving in. There's no way in hell I'm giving up." He panted and swallowed the blood in his mouth. "This is nothing. I'm just not used to fighting like this so soon. But it's fun."

"Cut the act," came the Hollow's voice. "Don't act all tough."

Veneno pushed himself off the wall. "It's no act. I still have a lot more power saved up that I'm just dying to release."

"So you're holding back? What fun is that?"

He chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

"It doesn't matter," said Ichigo this time. "This fight doesn't have to go on. Quit while you're ahead and it will all stop. All I'm asking is for you to cure them. That's it."

"And how many times do I have to say it?" Veneno raised his hateful eyes at Ichigo. "I have no intention of doing that. I will not change them back!"

There was no point in arguing. No point in begging or pleading. Veneno was not going to do thing willingly. He needed to be persuaded. Which may not take that much considering how beat up they both were. Veneno wasn't going to last at this rate and Ichigo was almost at his limit as well. This had to end. Someone was going to decide it. Ichigo was not going to give up until everyone he cared about was back to normal.

Ichigo took a step forward and stopped. He heard growling.

Veneno's eyes wandered from side to side and his face broke into a wide smile. It had been decided.

Dozens of Hollow Reapers had wandered into the street, surrounding them. Ichigo felt something brush against the back of his leg and he looked down. Hitsugaya was hunched over behind him, nudging him with his head. He looked up into Ichigo's face, tiny fangs sticking out of his mouth. Ichigo looked forward and let out a quiet gasp. Byakuya was standing nearby, half his face covered in a white Hollow mask. He let his long tail drag across the ground and his clawed hands hang by his sides, growling. To his right were Hisagi and Yumichika, both badly beaten and their clothes in tatters. They snapped at the air and growled at Ichigo. Several others stood around, each one evolving at different rates. Ichigo felt more at his back. They were swarming the street, circling him. He was trapped.

Laughter brought his attention back to Veneno. He couldn't look happier at how this fight had turned out. "This is it! This is it, Ichigo! This fight belongs to me. I've won! You don't stand a chance!"

The Hollow Reapers started to close in around him, snarling and growling at him.

"See? Do you see, Ichigo?" Veneno went on. "This is the end for you! Surrounded by my army of Hollow Reapers! This is it!"

The outcome had been decided. There were too many and they were people he knew. The innocent, his friends. What was he to do? Even if he was willing to fight back, one scratch from them was all it took to change him. They were so close. And the way his Hollow fought meant that he was bound to change just like the rest of them.

"I told you I wouldn't lose! Now look! You're hopelessly outnumbered! You can't win!" Veneno's body stood tall, now knowing that this fight belonged to him. "And the best part…" he stifled a laugh. "You can't fight back!"

He was right. Ichigo looked around at all the pained faces and looks of insanity around him and grew weak. Not them. He couldn't bring himself to kill them. Not like this. Not this way.

"You can't bring yourself to kill your friends, can you? Not the innocent."

Veneno flexed his hand, as if he wanted Ichigo to know that he still had plenty of power saved up. He was savoring the moment. Now he got to watch. He got to say good-bye to the one he could almost call his friend.

"You've lost!" He didn't have to worry about a thing. With these Hollow Reapers at his disposal, nothing could touch him and Ichigo couldn't fight back. He created them and he commanded them. He was their ruler. With Ichigo gone, there would be one less person to tell him what to do. One less person to stand in his way. And one less person to hurt him. He didn't need Ichigo anyway, he tried to convince himself. Ichigo would end up betraying him no matter what happened. As long as he had these Hollow Reapers, he didn't need anyone else. "I am truly going to enjoy this."

Ichigo's body went stiff when he saw Veneno raise his hand straight up into the air.

"Now. All of you…" He pointed forward, straight at Ichigo's chest. "Attack! Kill Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo held his breath, waiting. There must have been a way out of this. Maybe if he jumped up fast enough and straight enough, he could avoid them and get away. Once he saw how they would attack, he could go from there. As soon as they started moving, he would know which way to go and how to move.

No one moved.

Ichigo waited, looking around slowly with his eyes.

Despite being given an order, none of them moved a muscle. They stood, staring at Ichigo, as if torn and unsure what to do. Did they not understand their orders? Something was wrong.

This didn't go unnoticed by Veneno. His green eyes grew wide and his smile vanished. His eyes narrowed with a growl. "What are you doing? Attack!"

Still, they did nothing. They stood like statues.

"I gave you an order!" Veneno spat. "Why aren't you attacking? I said attack! Why won't you attack him?"

Except for a few moans and growls, no one answered.

After a few moments, Byakuya's head turned, looking over his shoulder at Veneno to give him his answer. His reply to Veneno's question was plain but as clear as glass.

"You're not master."

No one except for Ichigo was as surprised by that answer as Veneno himself. At first, he only looked surprised in the sense that he must have misheard the answer. Then he just looked frightened. Byakuya said that he wasn't their master. Then he was overcome with range and demanded to know why this was their answer for their sudden rebellion.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Of course I am!" he shouted. "I created you! I am your master and I gave you an order! Obey me!"

Still no one moved.

"I told you to kill Ichigo! Why won't you kill him?" he shouted even louder, knowing there must be a reason for all this. They never disobeyed him before. This must have been some kind of sick joke. There had to be an explanation of some kind. He refused to believe anything else. They couldn't just suddenly regain their independence and turn against him with no warning.

Several Hollow Reapers tried to answer him but could only growl and moan. Then others tried to convey what they thought and felt using their limited vocabulary.

"Because…"

"Because…"

Hisagi's mouth started to move. His voice was working again. "If we do… she'll be sad."

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"She…" Yumichika turned his head, looking distraught. "She'll be upset if he dies…"

Other Hollow Reapers found their voice and started to wail the truth to each other. "No harm. Can't hurt him. No."

Veneno took a step back, trembling. Their broken voices rang in the air like sirens.

"No harm."

"No can harm."

"No hurting."

"Cannot hurt him."

"No hurting."

"Can't kill."

"No killing."

"Never."

"No."

"No harm."

"Can't harm."

"Don't hurt him."

"She'll hate us."

"Pain."

"She'll be upset."

"She'll be sad."

"Don't want."

"She'll be angry with us if we do."

"Angry. Angry."

"No."

The next voice Ichigo heard was his Hollow's. He was laughing again.

"Hahaha! Looks like we caught a break, your Majesty."

He flinched, turning his attention away from the Hollow Reapers to look at his Hollow. "What's that?" He was still trying to make sense of the situation. This was the first time the Hollow Reapers ever disobeyed a direct order from Veneno. He had also never heard so many of them speak before and in such an eerie way.

His Hollow gave a one-armed shrug. "It's simple if you think about it." He faced forward, not looking at Ichigo while he explained. "That girl's song is special. It's like a drug. It sets us free and makes us feel so good. We're willing to do anything to please her in hopes of a song. If we do anything to upset her, she won't sing for us. She likes you. If anything happens to you, she'll be upset. And if they're responsible… well, you know…"

Hollows and Hollow Reapers would never do anything to jeopardize Linnette's singing. It all made sense. That's why they wouldn't carry out the orders given to them to attack and kill him. Killing Ichigo would upset Linnette greatly. It was something they could not do. No Hollow could bring itself to do such a thing. His own Hollow obeyed her and did whatever she wanted and he never bowed to anyone. If he was reduced to that, it wasn't very farfetched that the Hollow Reapers would behave the same way.

"But there's something else," his Hollow went on. He nodded towards Veneno. "That Arrancar just commands them. He has no real power. He doesn't make them feel good."

Veneno was only the alpha dog to them. He was the only one who showed enough intelligence and reason to command them. Hollow Reapers didn't possess enough knowledge or reason or intellect to think for themselves. They relied on someone else to do it for them. Otherwise they were just wandering aimlessly around, their only goal to infect anyone who wasn't already infected and keep moving. The relationship wasn't any deeper than that. Veneno was the stronger. They followed his command.

"She does. They like her better. She's our little princess. We don't want to upset her."

While Veneno may have been the alpha dog to them, Linnette was like a kind master, promising them treats and a warm, loving home. And after hearing her song, they were instantly trained. Veneno may have been the top dog around them, but when Linnette said 'sit' they sat. That was the relationship. Linnette's wishes took priority.

"But when he ordered them to kill you…"

They would listen to Veneno as long as it didn't contradict Linnette's wishes. Once Ichigo's life came into play, all bets were off. The alpha dog would take a backseat to the songstress. She came first.

"I get it," said Ichigo. "They can't. Because she doesn't want me hurt."

She had even asked Hisagi not to harm Ichigo or any of her friends. He obeyed. When Veneno ordered him to attack Ichigo, he couldn't because it went against his first orders from the higher-up. Looking around, Ichigo realized that everyone here had heard her song at one time or another. Byakuya heard it first in his cell several days ago. Yumichika had heard it when he tried to attack them in the street. Hisagi and Hitsugaya… Everyone here had already heard her sing. They were already under her spell. Her song may not be active now, but it was already motivating them subconsciously. Killing Ichigo would upset her. They couldn't do anything that would cause her to be upset. If they killed Ichigo, Linnette would be upset. If she found out that they were the ones responsible then she would be very upset with them. They didn't want her to be angry with them. They couldn't obey Veneno's commands.

"Exactly," Ichigo's Hollow hissed. "They can't. It goes against our instincts."

The Hollow Reapers continued to moan and snarl, incapable of heeding to Veneno's commands. They would obey any order but that one.

Veneno looked around at each and everyone of the Hollow Reapers, thoroughly bewildered and out of sorts. His obedient army wouldn't obey him. The orders given to them weren't being followed. They kept saying the same thing over and over again. 'She would be upset'. They repeated it again and again, unable to bring themselves to go against this girl.

"'She'..?" Veneno hissed. "You mean that girl, don't you?"

Beside himself, Veneno snarled, trying to think. He kept coming back to the same conclusion. The same face. The same girl. He knew she was trouble from the very start. She had somehow turned his army against him. They wouldn't obey him as long as she had a say in it. If her wishes took precedence, then so be it. There was only one logical conclusion he could come up with.

"This is her doing…" he seethed and pounded the air with his fist. "I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance! Once I get rid of her, there'll be no problem."

For a full five seconds, the Hollow Reapers were absolutely silent. Not even moans could be heard. Then, all heads turned, rounding on Veneno and the growls resumed.

Veneno's rage melted away to reveal a look of confusion and surprise as all Hollow Reapers faced his direction and growled threateningly. "What?"

Ichigo's Hollow doubled over, laughing hysterically. "Hahahaha! Damn guy can't keep his mouth shut!" He laughed even harder. "He shouldn't've said that!"

Ichigo turned to his Hollow, confused. "What's happening now?"

He managed to calm his laughter and answered the dominate Ichigo. "Man, you're slow today, King. Veneno just said he'd kill her in front of them. Our lovely little princess."

It all made sense. Hollows won't upset her, Hollows won't attack her. Hollows love her.

"After everything I've said… They like her better than him. She's our princess. We don't want anything to happen to her. Veneno just threatened her life. He wishes to take away what we love. She's more important."

Alpha verses master.

"In other words… Linnette's their true master. And the second he threatened her, he became the target."

The loyal dogs would always defend their master. They would protect them from any threat, even if that threat was the alpha dog.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Meaning that…" It all made perfect sense. "They're going to turn on him!"

They didn't want Linnette's song to be silenced forever. They didn't want her hurt. They wanted to keep her. She was theirs and they belonged to her. And like anything else holding so much meaning and significance, they were willing to fight for it.

The Hollow Reapers began to close in around Veneno, snarling like a pack of wolves. They were not going to let this man take away what they loved so much. They had to eliminate the threat.

Veneno backed away, pressing into the wall behind him. "Wha… what are you doing?" They kept coming. "Stay back! That's an order!"

There was no pause or hesitation in their movements. There was no stopping them now. They had a new master now. One far more valuable and precious to them than anything else. They started to snap at his limbs and roared. Ichigo stood still as the crowd around him began to disperse and flood toward Veneno instead.

"What are you doing?" Veneno asked, his face full of confusion and fear. "Get away from me!"

Hitsugaya moved around from behind Ichigo and galloped on all fours toward Veneno, snarling. The crowd around him had grown dense and he stopped, unable to make it past the tight crowd. Hisagi pushed against the Hollow Reaper in front of him, trying to get to the front. Yumichika, now far bolder and more vicious than he normally would be, pressed his body against the others and forced his way to the front, not caring how torn his clothing became or how tarnished his hair was. He snapped his jaws at Veneno with a roar.

They had all turned on him. They would no longer listen to him. No command he gave them had any effect. Veneno took a step back and stood on something. He lifted his left foot and saw his fallen sword in his shadow. With a weapon, he could defend himself from the crowd. He quickly bent down and picked it up and held it sideways in his hand, showing them all that he was armed. Even so, they didn't stop their pursuit.

"Kill her, you say?"

Veneno turned, seeing Byakuya standing beside him, a look of insanity on his face. He laughed, his cold chuckle sounding a lot like Ichigo's Hollow. He took a step closer.

"Why? Why kill her? Why would you want that?"

Veneno took a step to the side, his body now facing Byakuya's. "If she's dead, then I'll have you all back. The competition will be over. If she's dead, there'll be no one left to oppose me. She's the one who turned you against me. Everything was fine before that."

Byakuya laughed again, his voice chillingly cruel and wicked. "But… if she's dead… then who will there be?"

"Huh?"

Byakuya laughed again, his mental state very instable. And yet, he seemed to make the most sense out of any of them there. "I feel so good inside when she sings. I'll do anything… anything to hear it. Anything! If she's dead… there's no song. It will be quiet." He raised a hand to his chest, his claws scraping the front of his jacket and tearing it. "The pain will stop. But… if there's no song… the pain will stay. It won't go away. There's no pain here when I hear her voice. I feel no pain. It stops aching. My head stops hurting. And I feel good."

Ichigo noticed that his Hollow's grip had loosened slightly and turned, seeing him look upon Byakuya with understanding. Everything he described must have been the same for him.

Byakuya took a step forward toward Veneno. "And you want to stop that? You want to kill her and destroy that voice and make us suffer! I want it! I need it! I love it! I need to hear it!" His eyes suddenly narrowed and his insane smile shifted to a scowl. "Don't take it away! No harm! No harm!"

As Byakuya launched himself toward Veneno, the Arrancar stepped back and slashed Byakuya across the face with his sword.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, fearing that Veneno had just killed Byakuya.

The captain staggered back, hanging his head low, letting the blood flow freely down his face and splatter the ground. His skin began to crawl and bubble with a strange rumbling sound. It was as if his skin were made of hot boiling tar. His skin began to knit itself back together, the muscles reconstructing themselves and falling back into place. Byakuya's skin stopped bubbling and lay still, wound sealed completely, leaving not even a scar.

"Instant regeneration?" Ichigo mumbled. Veneno's strike had ripped Byakuya's face wide open. Such an attack would have been enough to kill a normal human and fatally wound a Soul Reaper if medical attention wasn't sought immediately. Byakuya's transformation must have been the most advanced out of any of them here. His healing ability was incredible.

Byakuya turned his head back toward Veneno with a growl.

That hit sparked the attack to be carried out. The Hollow Reapers jumped him at once, all wanting to tear into their former master. Veneno disappeared in the crowd. Ichigo stood in his toes, trying to see any traces of Veneno. A moment later, two Hollow Reapers went flying over their heads and into a wall. Another couple went soared backwards and landed at Ichigo's feet. Then Ichigo saw Yumichika being tossed back and landed on top of the fallen Hollow Reapers before him, his shoulder cut deeply. Then Veneno appeared, jumping backwards out of the crowd and onto a roof. Byakuya's tail whipped the ground as he bent his knees and sprang straight up in an attack. Veneno slashed him across the chest and watched him fall back into the crowd.

"Hey, King…" Ichigo turned and saw his Hollow looking at him. "You gonna let them have all the fun?"

Veneno was their prey. They needed him alive. This was their fight.

"You're right. Let's go."

They moved forward behind the crowd.

Veneno looked down at the ravenous crowd tightly pressing against each other to get to him. His army was gone. He could no longer command them. They, too, were against him. He had changed the Soul Reapers into this so they wouldn't hurt him. Now here they were doing exactly what he was trying to prevent. There was really no escape from them no matter what he did to change them. Veneno shut his eyes for a moment, feeling them burn and turned away, jumping to another building and out of their sight.

Ichigo followed.

Veneno opened his eyes again as he landed on a roof and looked down at his knees. His legs were shaking. His chest felt tight and found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. His eyes were still burning. But when he shut them, all he saw was the image of his loyal army trying to kill him. He tried to shake it from his mind but couldn't. Their image played over and over again in his mind. He was unable to escape them.

"They're better off dead," he told himself. "I tried to change them and they turned on me. You can't change Soul Reapers after all. No matter what, we're always going to be enemies."

He opened his eyes again, looking at the roof. He felt something come up behind him and saw a shadow appear on the roof below his and getting bigger. He turned and deflected Ichigo's attack with his sword.

"You're not getting away," said the two voices.

Veneno growled and leapt away, retreating.

"Get back here!" Ichigo chased after him.

* * *

><p>One of the clones on the roof looked down and saw the Hollow Reapers all trying to attack the original Veneno from the street in the distance. He stood on the edge of the roof, looking at the crowd in annoyed confusion. "What the hell is going on down there?"<p>

There was a splattering sound behind him and he turned, seeing his fellow clone's severed body hit the roof with a thud. Cedric was standing over him, his hands covered with fresh blood. Veneno looked around and saw the other clones had also met a similar fate.

"You're all clones, correct?"

Veneno gasped and spun around. The man in the white suit had stood up, the sword still trapped in his skull. He reached up with one hand, grabbed the blade and pulled it out, taking a long a few strands of his golden hair.

"But you're all connected, making you one being, as you claim." Victor tossed the sword to the ground and fixed his tie as if the attack was only a minor inconvenience. "So that means that anything one does, the others are held responsible for as well, isn't that right? It's very complicated."

Veneno took a step back, his heel teetering over the edge of the roof.

"So I guess it doesn't matter, now, does it?" said Victor calmly. He tucked his tie back under his jacket and smoothed it down. "All the same, let's start with a simple question, shall we?" Victor lowered his arms. He raised his eyes, his calm face gone. His handsome face contorted in a look of murderous rage. "Which one of you hit Linnette?"

All alone with no one to help him, stuck between these two monsters and a sheer drop, Veneno didn't like his odds. The glare he received from Victor was enough to make his body tremble. His body reacted on reflex. He turned and bolted. He looked over his shoulder and saw Victor directly behind him. He tried to veer to the side and felt something grab his left arm. He looked up at Victor. He held his left arm in both hands.

"Cedric!" he called.

Veneno turned to his right, feeling someone grab him from the other side. Cedric held Veneno's right arm in both hands, digging his fingers into his flesh. They held his arms straight out, making his body form a 'T' and pulled. Veneno didn't scream as his body was ripped completely in half, right down the middle, his left and right sides going in different directions.

They dropped Veneno to the ground and returned for the girl they left behind.

"Linnette!" Victor landed in front of her. Cedric to her left. "Are you hurt? Let me see your face."

She lifted her head and showed them her left cheek. It wasn't swollen but it was red. He didn't break the skin.

"Move your jaw up and down for me, sweetie."

She did as she was told. She could move her jaw fine, but the movement made her cheek sting. Victor told her to open her mouth and she did so, letting him look inside.

"Everything looks ok. Her jaw seems ok and her teeth haven't shifted and none of them seem loose." Victor kissed her forehead. "We'll get you help, sweetie. Alright? We'll take you to see Unohana as soon as possible and have her take a look at you."

Shadows appeared overhead and all three of them looked up. More clones had come. Victor and Cedric looked at each other. They seemed to be reading each other's mind. Then they both stood up and took their positions. Victor dashed forward and jumped up, taking on the one closest to the building. Cedric stood in front of Linnette's defending her.

"Linnette…"

She looked at his back.

"Run."

Her jaw moved but no words came out.

A clone landed in front of Cedric and took a swing at his head. Cedric ducked and stepped into the path of the second. He grabbed the second clone by his neck and held him in place while he grabbed the other. Cedric turned his head and spoke sharply to Linnette. "Linnette, run! Hide yourself somewhere safe! Go!"

It was a war zone. She wasn't safe here. The only reason why her guardians would ever tell her to run and not take her themselves was if they knew that it would be too dangerous with them or because it would take the two of them to defend her.

She got up without a word and ran to the other side of the roof and looked down. There was a balcony below her, but it was at least a ten foot drop. She got down and turned around, slowly sliding her legs over the edge. She held on to the edge of the roof and lowered herself down, letting her body dangle. She took a breath and let go, landing to the balcony on both feet and then stumbling to her knees. She survived with no injury. She looked around for an escape route. The balcony seemed to wrap around the side of the building. She followed it and discovered a door leading inside. She went into the dark building, keeping close to the walls. The building shook and dust started to rain down around her like mist. The battle on the roof was still going on. She picked up the pace and move toward the stairs. The first floor was filthy, books and papers scattered everywhere. She stepped over a fallen chair and toward another door. There was another loud crash and the building shook, causing her to spin around in surprise. She walked backwards toward the door. Soon her back was exposed to the warm sunlight as she made her way outside.

She looked up at the building and saw Cedric taking on two clones at once. He flipped one over his back and against the edge of the roof, chipping off a fragment in the process. She backed away slowly then turned and ran down the street, far away from the battle.

* * *

><p>The next time Veneno's feet touch ground, it was in a grassy garden. He looked around. Four tall walls boxed him in. There were only two passages leading out and back into the street. Though most of the ground was covered with grass, there were patches of stone and rock, making it look like a stone garden in areas. There was even a stone bench near one of the four walls, tall trees providing plenty of shade. If Veneno weren't fighting for his life, this would be a great place to rest and take a nap. It was so tranquil here. He inhaled the scent of the flowers and grass, wanting so much to enjoy this quiet place and relax. He was never able to relax. Always filled with so much tread and worry.<p>

When he was on his own as a normal Hollow, he always worried that something bigger than him would come along and hurt him and also worried that Soul Reapers would come along to kill him. When he was in the lab, he worried when the next injection would come. He treaded what would be done to him next, even when he was locked away. Even then he knew that the next time he saw light, it would prophesied the horrors to come. And now, even with power and freedom, he was still not free from the fear that plagued him for so long. The worry of his real self being found and destroyed. The fear of being alone and the fear of being attacked. He could never relax fully. No matter how much he wanted to. He was so desperate for peace.

In light of everything that has happened up to this point, it seemed that it would never happen. It was far from his reach. His own family had turned against him. The only people he could command were now independent of his will and even tried to kill him. Now he could add them to the list of people who were his enemy.

He looked down at his tattered pants. A couple of Hollow Reapers had attempted to drag him back down in the fray but he managed to get away, sacrificing the hem of his pants in the process.

He heard footsteps and turned around. Ichigo was standing behind him in the doorway, watching him. He walked forward and stopped, the sword in his right hand tempting him.

Veneno sighed and hung his head low. "What do you want?"

"I want you to change them back. Cure them."

Veneno stood quietly, letting the gentle breeze play with his hair for a moment. He wanted to savor the tranquility around him while he still had the opportunity. While it was here, he would enjoy it. It was too fleeting. He looked back at Ichigo, opening his eyes. "I told you before. I don't intend to do that."

"What have you got to lose?" Ichigo asked him. "They'll attack you as Soul Reapers, but they also attacked you as Hollows. Is there really a point in leaving them like this anymore? You said you changed them so they wouldn't attack you, but they attacked you anyway, so what's the point? It doesn't matter either way, does it?"

He spoke forward and direct, showing no signs of uncertainty. It sounded like Ichigo had nothing to lose speaking his mind like this. Veneno also felt that he had nothing to lose at this point. Somehow, he couldn't help but envy Ichigo. Why was that? Why was he envious? Where did that feeling come from?

"Please, change them back," Ichigo said calmly. "You have nothing to lose by doing it."

Veneno scoffed. "You have no idea…"

The breeze picked up, blowing his hair to the side, revealing the fragment of his mask under his bangs. The breeze quickly died away, leaving Veneno like everything else he found enjoyment in. Like everything else, it, too, was gone.

He looked down at the sword in his hand and raised it up. Ichigo flinched, thinking that he was about to attack, but didn't and Ichigo blinked in mild surprise. Veneno looked at his reflection in his sword's blade. His expression looked so sad.

The rough hilt in the palm of his hand felt so natural to him.

When he heard the others speak of friendship and its meaning, they all sounded earnest and sincere. Yet he couldn't understand their reasoning. It all sounded so wrong to him, like a lie. Ichigo had promised him security and offered to help him. He wanted to accept those emotions into his heart and let go of his distrust and his fears. But he couldn't. Like everything else, it might have been a trick. Ichigo might have been trying to fool him and take him down when he let his guard down. He couldn't trust anyone he couldn't control. There was always that possibility…

He shut his eyes, letting several seconds pass before opening them again. He didn't believe him. It wasn't just Ichigo's words he didn't trust, it was everyone else. Even if Ichigo wasn't lying, he still had to worry about everyone else. No matter what, he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't be swayed. No matter how much he wanted to.

He looked into his eyes reflected in the blade. His eyes argued with his heart. Trust him and give up or fight and have your freedom? Friendship and control. None of that mattered to him anymore. He shut his eyes tightly and lowered his sword, unable to look at himself anymore. Who needed it? Who needed friendship? Not the kind they spoke of. That kind of relationship was bound to fail. He wasn't going to be played for a fool.

He ignored the feeling in his chest and told his heart to be quiet.

He had no army, no family, no friends and nothing left to lose. Gripping his sword tightly, he made his decision. He was going to fight. Battle for his freedom and for his life.

The life he wanted was no longer attainable. He accepted that. It was just a fantasy.

He looked at Ichigo, his young, handsome face, stern and serious.

"Please," Ichigo tried again. "Cure them."

He shook his head, keeping eye contact. "I will not do that. The price is too great."

"But you have nothing to lose by curing them."

"You still have no idea…" Veneno raised his sword again, holding it out in front of him as if he expected Ichigo to take it from him. "But you're right about one thing. I do have nothing to lose. Nothing." He glanced at his reflection for a moment then back at Ichigo. "So… there is something I want to do."

"What?"

Veneno took his stance. "I became an Arrancar, Ichigo. I'm finally at full power. So I want to use it and have no regrets."

No regrets.

"I'm going to go all out and I expect you to do the same. I want a fair fight. Which one of us is the stronger?" He turned the sword around on himself, the tip pressing into his stomach. "Unleash your Bankai, Ichigo. You're going to need it."

Before Ichigo could react, Veneno made his move.

"Infect, Peste!"

Veneno plunged the sword's tip into his stomach and ripped it across his gut, mimicking what looked like Seppuku. There was no blood, but there was a burst of bright light and a massive gust of wind. Ichigo had to shut his eyes and shielded himself from the blast with his arm. The wind was so powerful, he could feel his feet sliding across the smooth stone path of the garden. The trees bent and Ichigo was pelted with twigs and dirt.

Feeling the wind die down a little, Ichigo opened an eye to see what was happening. Wind was swirling around Veneno like a whirlpool. Nothing was visible of him, however, Ichigo could make out a very faint silhouette. Veneno seemed to have raised his arm and slashed at the wind circling his body. The wind was split and faded away. Veneno now stood in front of Ichigo as an entirely different being.

The fragments of his mask had grown and spread across his forehead with two long horns rather than one small one. His clothing had disappeared, leaving his thin muscular chest exposed, a hole just under his collar bone. His torso and most of his upper arms were the only thing that looked human about him now. From the elbow down, Veneno had grown two large pincers like a crab. From his waist down was a long carapace with six long, thin, sharp legs. Their sleek forms reminded Ichigo of daggers. They looked powerful and deadly. But he wasn't worried about those legs. What worried him the most was that long sharp tail growing out of the back of that carapace. The long powerful tail had a stinger on the end, the tip as sharp as could be.

A scorpion.

As if to test the power of this incredible form, Veneno gave his pincers several sharp pinches in the air. They cut the air like scissors, the sound of the pincers clamping together sounded like a massive paper cutter.

Ichigo swallowed and had to take in a few deep breaths to calm himself. Looking over at his Hollow, he seemed unfazed by this new form. Just more for him to play with. He liked a challenge. And this was as good as it got for him. This was Veneno's release form. His Resurrección looked intense and powerful.

Veneno looked down at Ichigo, his large body now towering over them and grinned. "Well? What do you think? Like it? This is my ultimate form. I told you I was going all out for this." He snapped at the air with his pincers. "So… where's your Bankai? Unleash it already and let's get this over with. It's no fun if you're not at full power as well. I don't want to win too easily."

Ichigo was about to comply, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against Veneno as he was now. He needed his Bankai. But he didn't use it. He stopped himself before unleashing it. His Hollow looked at him impatiently.

"What's the matter? Do it already."

Ichigo refused. He still had to hold back. He didn't want to risk killing him until his friends and family were no longer in danger. But he knew that Veneno was too strong for him now like this. There was no way he could win against Veneno in his release form. He had to use Bankai in order to stand a chance in this fight. But was Bankai too much? With his Hollow's help, he had more power than he did before, but he had no idea what would happen in Bankai. How taxing would that be on them? How much power would he receive from doing that? He didn't want to take more risks when there was too much to be unsure about.

"Not going to do it?" Veneno asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why not? Afraid?"

Ichigo looked down at the sword in his hand. "I don't want to kill you," he confessed. "I just want you to cure everyone. That's it."

"I see."

Veneno's spiky legs scrapped the ground where he stood as he adjusted his body into a better position. His tail raised straight up and hung over his body.

"And what if I told you that killing me is the only way to cure them?"

Ichigo looked up at him in surprise. "What?" He wanted to make sure that he heard him correctly.

"You heard me. The virus disappears when I'm no longer around. When I die, your friends will be cured. That's why I told you that I wouldn't cure them. I have to die in order for that to happen and I'm not willing to do such a thing." Veneno smirked and his legs tapped the ground, never taking him in any direction; just moving restlessly. "How about it now? Will you unleash your Bankai and come at me with all you've got?"

Ichigo was beside himself. That was the cure? Killing Veneno was the only way? If that was the case then why would Veneno come out and say it like this? He just confessed how to cure everyone.

"He's lying."

Ichigo looked to his right where his Hollow stood looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on, King. You know he's lied to you before. What makes now any different? You know he can't be trusted."

"How do you know? What makes you so sure?"

His eyes pointed forward towards Veneno. "Think about it. He knows you need him alive in order to cure everyone. He knows you're not willing to kill him because of that. Telling you this can go a couple of ways."

"How do you mean?"

"It's as all your friends told you. If he's alive, you have more options. If he's dead, there's only one way to go. If he's lying and you kill him, then everyone stays this way forever because you destroyed the one way you can cure them. He's dead and gone, meaning it's all over."

"But he'll be dead. Why would he tell us that only so we'll kill him? It doesn't make sense."

"Because if he's dead, they're done for and will stay like this forever. And they can all infect people just the same so the virus will grow and spread. But that cannot be cured. It'll be like a last middle finger to us, you know? Besides, the guy's got nothing to live for now, right? He just said that he has nothing to lose. He doesn't care if he lives or dies at this point. If he's going to die, he may as well leave us a little parting shot. Get what I'm saying?"

It did make sense. With him dead, there would be no cure and the virus would continue to spread without mercy, infecting everyone and no way to stop it. Veneno may be dead but his work would continue in that sense. It was just as his Hollow explained. He wanted them to kill him in order to eliminate their last chance of fixing things, even if it cost him his life. Veneno was a liar. He had lied in the past so what made now any different? Knowing that Ichigo wanted a cure and therefore wanted to keep Veneno alive just in case could be used to his advantage. Beliving that Veneno may be lying again meant that he wouldn't kill him anyway, jus in case it was a lie. He might have been trying to save his skin and made up a story in order to save himself like before. But what if it was the truth? There was always that possibility. What if he was telling them the truth just to get Ichigo to fight seriously? What if he told them the truth because he really had nothing left to lose?

Once again, Ichigo found himself between a rock and a hard place. No matter what he did, it seemed like something would go wrong. One thing was for sure. If he didn't use Bankai, he wouldn't be strong enough to take him on and live. Him dying wasn't going to help anyone but Veneno. No matter what happened, he couldn't die.

"If you don't use Bankai right now, I'll make you!" Veneno's tail snapped forward and into the ground by Ichigo's feet. He intended to fight Ichigo to the point he would have no choice but to use his Bankai just to survive. "Give me the fight I've been waiting for! Do it, Ichigo!"

His tail dug into the ground, taking apart the earth and spaying Ichigo in the face with dirt and grass. His Hollow kept pulling at the sword in their hands, willing him to use it.

"Come on, King! I can't use it unless you consent to it, too! Come on!"

The tail came at him again, nearly taking him out.

"Now! Do it!"

Again the tail came his way. He ducked and the tip sank into the wall behind him. It was pulled out with ease. Veneno's movements didn't slow.

He had to do it.

Grabbing the sword with both hands, Ichigo cried out in unison with his Hollow, "Bankai!"

The air changed and Veneno stepped back with a bittersweet smile on his face. This was just what he wanted. "Finally." He watched Ichigo swing the black Zanpakuto in his hands around with ease, chain rattling behind him. "Now come."

* * *

><p>Please review! ^-^<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: **

As the battles raged on around her, Linnette found it difficult to stay in one place for long. Pieces of building fell from the sky and dust clouds blocked the streets and the ground shook. Staying in a building didn't seem very safe considering that it could be demolished at any moment due to the fighting. All she could do was run.

She chose a narrow street between buildings and jogged to the end, listening to the explosions behind her, the electricity in the air pushing her forward. The street opened up into another which led either left or right. She had to pick which direction to take. As she approached the opening, she heard growling. She stopped and looked at the ground

A Hollow Reaper with large wings lay on the ground. His back legs had transformed into hooves and his hands had become clawed like a pair of talons. His long white hair lay over his face, moving aside at his labored breaths as he pushed himself up. He looked straight at Linnette, the left side of his pale face covered by a forming mask.

Linnette studied him for a moment, looking over his mangled, misshapen body. His wings moved aside, showing her his Captain's jacket. She blinked. "… Ukitake?"

He roared and moved towards her, tripping over his own body and fell to the ground with a loud thud. It was painful to watch him reduced to this mess of a former human being. He wasn't even a shell of his former self. Nothing of him remained. He was a monster, struggling to adapt. From the looks of things, Ukitake couldn't walk. His hooves were fully developed, but the rest of his legs were not. He was struggling to figure out how to move in this new form. It looked like his body was pieced together from bits of other animals. He looked like a cross between a horse and a falcon. He tried to move towards her again, but he didn't get far. He tumbled back down, his arms tangled with the torn hem of his jacket. He snapped at her with his fangs and fell over again.

Linnette looked upon him with pity. "Ukitake…" This wasn't the Captain she once knew. "Look what's happened to you. You used to be so gentle, now you're trying to kill me. Aren't you?"

She drew closer. He allowed it, staring at her. She placed a hand on his wing and laid her head down on his back. She could feel his body trembling. She heard him rumbling with a low growl.

"I'm sorry you had to become like this. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I left to get the medicine for you and by the time I came back…" She felt his body shift under her head. "I'm sorry I can't change you back. I'm sorry I can't help you."

Ukitake raised his talons up over her head, ready to bring them down and rip into her small fragile body.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "But I'm going to have to control you for a while."

He heard a song come from her throat and he paused. He listened. The song was magnificent. He liked it. A lot. The pain in his body numbed and he lowered his talons. All his pain was gone. His growling quieted to a soft rumble which sounded almost like a purr as his pupils rapidly dilated. Linnette lifted her body off of his and her voice stopped. He watched her, waiting to hear more. He wanted to hear it again.

"I tried to help you, but I couldn't, could I?" she said. "I got you the medicine and by the time I came back with it, you had changed. I got it for you to help you and… I tried. I really did. And when I saw Hanataro… He was in so much pain. I just wanted to help him. But I couldn't. I couldn't change him back and that's what he needed. I couldn't do it. I couldn't help him."

She looked down at her shadow and clenched her fists tightly. Ukitake watched her in silence.

"And even now… I'm always being watched out for. I'm always in someone's care when there's a fight going on. And that just makes a problem. I'm not dumb. I've seen it. Everyone's rushing around trying to protect me that they put themselves at risk. No one can fight to their full strength because they're afraid of what will happen to me. It's because I can't fight the way they do. I don't have a sword. I'm not a Soul Reaper. I can't fly, I can't jump very far, I'm not very fast and I don't have super strength. All I can do is sing. I'm just a human. I'm just a kid. I can't do the things they do, so I'm pretty useless in a fight, huh? Everyone has to protect me because I can't protect myself. I'm not strong enough. I feel like I'm dragging everybody down. I'm just a burden to them."

When they were in danger, Cedric couldn't help them fight because he was looking after her. He couldn't fight with Linnette on his back. Ichigo threw himself over Linnette to protect her from Veneno's attack. He couldn't fight him while he did that. He had to stop what he was doing in order to save her. Victor and Cedric did the same. They knew she was the weakest among them. She didn't have their kind of power. The battlefield was no place for someone like her. But she insisted on coming along to help. However, it seemed that even though she came along to help them, all she did was get in the way. Something to protect. She wanted to help. But what has she done to do that?

"I don't want to be someone they have to look out for all the time. In a fight, they need to fight, not look out for me and get distracted. I'm the one who wanted to come along to help but I haven't really done anything." There was one thing she could do that no one else could. One thing that did manage to help them on a number of occasions. "But I can help them. I want to help. It's about time I took part in this fight. No more running and hiding. I don't care if I'm in danger. Everyone else is in danger, too, and risking their lives while I run and hide. Rukia's been hurt bad and Ichigo, too. It's not fair that they get to fight like that to help people while I just hide somewhere out of the way and watch. I want to protect, too. That's what I came here for. I came here to help."

She could fight, too. It was time for her to go into battle like everyone else. She may not have a sword or power like everyone else, but she could use her one talent as a weapon.

"Ukitake, I'm sorry about this. I know you're in pain and you're unstable." It had to be done. "But please give me a ride. Take me into battle."

He looked at her for a moment, then turned his body so he was facing forward and unfolded his wings. Linnette stepped onto his knee and climbed onto his back, sitting behind the joints of his wings. Once she was on, he stood up. His body shook slightly, but it was nothing like before. He gave his wings a test, flapping them up and down, stirring up dust and dirt. Heeding to her request, he took a galloping start and flapped his wings. Linnette held on tight to the back of his jacket and lowered her body to his back as his body bucked up and down. Then he kicked off from the ground and all Linnette could hear was the sound of his powerful wings whipping the air around them. She sat up and looked down at the ground getting further and further away.

They were in the air. Ukitake was flying. It was a shaky ride, but it seemed that they were in no danger of falling. He seemed to have a better feel for the sky than he did on the ground, trying to walk.

She looked down at the Hollow Reapers flooding the streets, roaring and looking for someone to attack. This was how she could help. All the Hollow Reapers were a threat to Ichigo and everyone else above ground. If she could make Hisagi docile and have him not attack anyone, why couldn't she do the same for them? That was how she could help. She could use her voice as a weapon and take them out of the equation. This way they would only have to worry about the clones and not the Hollow Reapers.

She started singing.

Ukitake's ride became smoother as he carried her over the streets. Her voice carried far from up here. The Hollow Reapers below looked up at her song and grew quiet. Ukitake circled the sky above them then flew elsewhere, leading the Hollow Reapers away. They followed the voice, wanting more. They passed right by Victor without so much as a glance in his direction. The Hollow Reapers he was fighting stopped their attack and followed Linnette like the Pied Piper.

Victor smiled up at the sky. "That's my little girl." He turned and went off in search of the clones.

* * *

><p>A powerful gust scraped across the ground, carving lines in the dirt and tearing up grass. The battle between Ichigo and Veneno pursued, neither one giving in to the other. Now in his Bankai, Ichigo was far faster than he was before. Even so, his speed barely matched Veneno's. With his large pincers, Ichigo figured that Veneno would have slowed to some extent, weighted down by his release. But Veneno was quick to catch Ichigo at every turn.<p>

To distract Veneno, Ichigo had jumped up and cut down a hanging branch to cover his movement. Veneno caught it in his right pincer and snapped it clean in two. The thick branch was cleaved so cleanly that it looked as if it had been chopped by an axe. Ichigo could only imagine what would happen if his sword got caught between those pincers. His Zanpakuto was thinner now and therefore easier to split. He decided to only cut at the outside edges of Veneno's claws to avoid them clamping down on his blade.

His body went right, pulled by his Hollow's will. They still shared control. He could hear Veneno's long legs clattering on the stone path, chasing them. "Be careful."

"Shut up." Ichigo's body flipped over. His feet touched the wall but only for a moment to push off toward Veneno's body. His Hollow gave a loud cry and slashed at Veneno's neck.

He bent with ease and grabbed the hem of Ichigo's cloak with his left pincer, pulling him down. Ichigo hit the ground and rolled to avoid Veneno's legs stomping at his body. Those sharp legs were like daggers. They could easily penetrate his flesh like pikes. He continued to roll as Veneno chased him.

In a daring move, Ichigo's right hand raised up to catch one of his six legs, Zanpakuto passed to the left. His Hollow was on the offense again.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo snapped.

"Back off." His Hollow grabbed the leg as it came down and held on tight. As the leg raised up, Ichigo was pulled to his feet and he jumped aside, wanting to put distance between him as his enemy.

Ichigo looked down at his right hand, feeling a stinging sensation. His palm was covered in blood. "I warned you his legs were sharp," Ichigo lectured his Hollow. "Why would you do that?"

"It got us up and outta there, didn't it?" he answered. "If it weren't for me, we would still be rolling around like a log down there. We're boxed in. Only a matter of time before we hit a wall, then what?"

He had a point. Ichigo just wished he wouldn't be so reckless in his actions.

A cero came at their head. "Move!" Ichigo's body hit the ground. The cero passed them by and through the doorway into the next street.

"Great. Now we're back on the ground."

"Better than getting my head blown off!"

Veneno was standing over them again. His legs didn't move this time. His scorpion tail raised up high over his head and came down upon them. Ichigo rolled out of the way just in time. The tip of the tail dug deep into the ground were he had been before. It pulled straight out and came at them again. Ichigo pushed off the ground and flipped backwards.

"That tail…" He was a scorpion. Ichigo looked at his Hollow. "That must be it. Whatever you do, don't let that tail hit you."

"Why not?"

"He's a scorpion. They have venom in their tails. That must be how he infects people in his release form. If that stinger gets us, it's over.

His Hollow looked at the stinger and snorted. "Then we just cut the damn thing off."

"But if we do that, then isn't it possible that we got rid of the thing he needs to cure everyone? I think we should have him in one piece."

"And I think you need to shut up and let me fight. Besides…" His Hollow grumbled. "He just said that killing him was the only way to cure them. So it shouldn't matter what we do to him."

"But you said yourself that he could be lying."

"I say a lot of things. I just want to kill his ass! Is that so hard for you to get through you're thick skull?"

Ichigo pulled his body to the left out of the way of Veneno's next attack. "Pay attention! This is not the time to-"

His Hollow pulled his body aside this time. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." He started running.

With his kind of speed, Ichigo was a dark blur on the ground. He moved between Veneno's legs and slashed at his underside. His Hollow meant to open his stomach and spill his guts on the ground. Both hands on the sword, Ichigo dragged his blade across the Arrancar's underbelly and back out between his back legs.

Veneno was unharmed.

"What the hell was that?"

Ichigo was sure they made contact with Veneno's body.

"I see," his Hollow remarked. "It's armor. That whole thing is impossible to break." His eyes looked at Veneno's bare torso. "That's the part we need to hit. That's the only part of him uncovered. We need to hit his chest."

Ichigo didn't want to get that close but he had little choice if they wanted to hit him in his vulnerable area.

Veneno moved forward, pushing out his right arm. His pincers rang against Ichigo's raised sword. Ichigo pushed back as hard as he could, but he couldn't get Veneno's arm to move. He stepped sideways, letting his pincer fall to the spot next to him, no longer held up by a sword. Ichigo jumped back as Veneno came at him with his left. Ichigo kept moving backward to avoid him. Veneno chased him across the yard, whipping both his arms at him, his powerful pincers slicing through the open air. When one came too close to Ichigo's head, it was deflected by the Zanpakuto as he attempted to evade them while gaining a bit of distance between them.

Veneno stepped back, allowing Ichigo to move freely, two of his legs gouging deep skids in the dirt. He stood with his body turned sideways, one arm raised behind him, the other in front of his chest as if he were holding an invisible shield.

Seeing the new stance, Ichigo stopped running and jumped to the side, trying to keep to Veneno's side as much as possible. Veneno's tail flexed and lunged straight at him. Ichigo stepped backward, the tip of the tail digging into the ground where his foot had been before. He backed up frantically as the tail came at him again.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung at Veneno's upper body. He welcomed the attack, letting it bounce off his raised claw and vanish. Ichigo tried again. "Getsuga Tensho!" Again he held up his claw and knocked the attack aside as if it were a water balloon and shattered the wall behind him.

"Anything else?" Veneno asked him over the crumbling wall. "I know you can do better than that. Show me what you can do!"

Ichigo let his sword drop to his side, panting. What could he do? He couldn't think of anything else. That was his best attack. He had nothing else. Even with all this power, was this really all he could manage? Was Veneno really that strong?

"Then it's my turn. Let me show you how it's done." Veneno held up both pincers, opening them and something glowing appeared in the center.

Ichigo took off running as Veneno unleashed a flurry of ceros from his claws, pulverizing the wall behind Ichigo. He tracked his movements, following him behind one of the trees then stopped, letting the dust settle. Ichigo looked at the wall which now looked like a beehive with all those holes. These ceros were smaller and weaker than his large powerful one. Still, getting hit by one of them would be like getting bludgeoned in the head with a spiked mallet.

Veneno took aim at Ichigo again. His body moved, his Hollow taking control again. Ichigo slipped through the deadly barrage like the wind, somersaulting in the air and landing on Veneno's back. Veneno turned his upper body as far as it would go to look at him. Ichigo's body rested on his back between Veneno's torso and his tail. He held his sword in both hands, raising it up.

To protect himself, Veneno ducked his head, swinging his tail around close to his body. Ichigo was knocked off his back and into a tree. Ichigo lifted himself up, lost his balance and fell to the ground, his ribs cracking on impact. "Gah!" He rolled onto his back and took in several deep, rough breaths.

The clacking of six legs told Ichigo that Veneno was on the move again and coming his way. He pulled himself up and ran forward. Veneno's pincer clipped off a torn branch and threw it at Ichigo.

"Watch it!" his Hollow warned.

The branch hit Ichigo in the back and knocked him over. He landed on his knees. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't move.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I can't move."

"Don't tell me that little hit crippled you." His Hollow tried to move for him but he had the same issue. His limbs weren't working. "Damn it to hell. What is this?"

One of Veneno's legs stomped on Ichigo's left calf, piercing it and nailing Ichigo's leg to the spot. Ichigo screamed out in pain. His Hollow tried to move his leg but that only torn the flesh apart further resulting in more blood spilling from the wound.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo snapped at him. "Want me to lose my leg?"

"I'm trying to get out!"

"You'll tear my leg off!"

"Don't be a baby!"

Veneno was on top of him. Pinned to the spot, there was nothing Ichigo could do to get away. Knowing this, Veneno took his time in attacking. He raised up his claws and started to snap at his head. Ichigo rolled from side to side, trying to stay clear of them.

"For crying out loud! Gimme that thing!" His Hollow grabbed the sword from his left hand and swung at Veneno's legs. The sword only bounced off the armored limbs leaving not even a scratch. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Veneno pulled his leg out and scrambled back as the attack came at his body. Freed from his leg, Ichigo crawled for a short distance then got up and ran. Putting pressure on the injured leg caused him more pain and made him lose even more blood.

"I told you to attack his upper body. What the hell are you doing down there?"

Ichigo shot his Hollow a look.

"Keep an eye out. Here he comes again."

Veneno opened his claws and fired off more ceros. Ichigo ran, with great difficulty, toward the wall. His Hollow jumped for him and he landed on top of the wall, using the tree branches for cover. It didn't help much. Veneno could still see him. He took aim at Ichigo again and fired a large cero his way. Ichigo jumped straight up, high over Veneno's head, keeping out of reach.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his sword over his head and down, letting his attack fly. The attack made direct contact with Veneno's back and tail but left little damage.

"Aim at his head, you idiot!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped back. It felt like he was fighting Veneno and his Hollow.

His body began to fall. He looked down for a safe place to land and attack. At the same time Veneno unleashed another cero at his falling body. In the middle of his decent, Ichigo twisted his body, letting the cero pass over him, feeling the heat on his face and continued his fall. He landed in the grass, thankful to have landed so softly. Another cero came his way. Ichigo jumped back up. Veneno then grabbed the same branch from before and threw it at Ichigo. Taking control, his Hollow forced Ichigo into a flip as if they were doing a high jump and the branch passed under them like the plastic bar. But unlike a normal high jump, Ichigo didn't have a mat to land on and the ground was coming up fast. He twisted his body again and landed on one knee in the grass.

Veneno looked annoyed. "At least try to hit me."

Ichigo gripped his sword and ran straight at him. His left leg throbbed and he started limping halfway through the run. His leg convulsed and Ichigo toppled over landing on his hip.

"What's wrong with you?" his Hollow asked.

Ichigo winced in incredible pain. "Don't you feel that?"

"Yeah. Shrug it off. I'm hurt, too. Just get up and keep fighting."

He hated when his Hollow was right.

Veneno swung his pincer at him again. Ichigo pushed himself out of the way and fell onto his other hip. Then he crawled backwards away from him as he swung again.

"Let me do it." His Hollow was in control again. He pulled Ichigo off the ground and into a run. They ran right past Veneno and towards a wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

Ichigo ran up the side of the wall and jumped onto the top and across the narrow roof. His Hollow was up to something. Halfway across the roof, Ichigo jumped. The momentum carried him above Veneno's head and he swung his Zanpakuto downward with all his might. Veneno turned, seeing their movement out of the corner of his eye. He aimed another cero at them. His sword bisected the attack on its path to Veneno's body. As he landed, Veneno swung his clawed hand at Ichigo's head. He adjusted his body so he would take the hit in his shoulder rather than his head at the same time he plunged the sword downward.

Both hits landed. Ichigo was sent flying off Veneno's back and onto the ground. Ichigo lifted his head to look at the damage he inflicted on his enemy. Veneno had a deep gash on his lower back, just above his armored body. It didn't look like anything more than a flesh wound. He was bleeding but it wasn't in a vital area and it was just that one hit. Ichigo was much worse off than he was.

"I'll get him this time." His Hollow was up and charging.

Veneno raised his tail.

"No! Don't!" Ichigo warned. "His tail! Watch out for his tail!"

"Want him dead or not?" His Hollow kept charging, sword raised. The stinger was getting closer and closer by the second. It was going to hit.

Taking back control of his own body, Ichigo pulled his Hollow back. He saw the stinger heading right for him. Falling over on purpose, Ichigo landed on a tree root at the same time he heard something tearing apart. He rolled closer toward the tree and looked up once safely out of the way. A piece of his clothing was hanging from the tip of Veneno's stinger. It was just the hem of his cloak. He wasn't hit.

"Are you insane?" Ichigo yelled at his other self. "We could have gotten infected if that thing hit us! Whose side are you on?"

"Whatever side lets me kick his ass!"

Veneno's tail came at them again and Ichigo ducked behind the tree. The stinger penetrated the tree trunk and stopped just short of Ichigo's face. With a loud cracking noise, the tree was ripped from the ground and held up by the tail. Veneno then brought it back down, hoping to crush Ichigo under the tree. Ichigo ran for it as the tree came crashing back down on its side. Ichigo got tangled up in the branches and fought to free himself as Veneno's tail was pulled free and came at them again from behind.

Together, they managed to pulled free and fell just as the tail came at his back. Ichigo half crawled half galloped to the other side of the garden and leaned against the wall, panting. He put pressure on his leg and quickly lifted it up again. The pain was too much.

His Hollow looked at him. "Now what?"

"Oh, now you're letting me call the shots?"

* * *

><p>"Hyah!" Kira threw his sword at the Hollow Reaper in front of him, hoping to double its weight and make him fall. He missed. The Hollow Reaper roared, 13 of his face covered by a mask. Kira tried again in vain, missing. "I can't do this! Why can't I do it? He's too fast!"

Rangiku blocked another Hollow Reaper from getting to Kira from the side. She backed up, trying to lure it away. "Kido doesn't work on them. I tried. They just break it. What do we do?"

The Hollow Reaper in front of Kira roared and lowered it's body for a moment, then raised itself up with a growl. Then suddenly, it stopped.

Kira blinked. "Huh?"

A shadow passed by overhead and Kira tore his eyes away from his opponent to look up. Something with wings was flying overhead making a strange sound. It sounded like a song. Kira squinted in the sunlight, trying to see it more clearly, but couldn't. His eyes began to water and he turned away.

The Hollow Reaper looked at Kira, growling quietly. Then it turned its head to the side, his body following and brazenly pushed past Kira to follow the winged creature. Kira turned, seeing the Hollow Reaper battling Rangiku do the same. The two Hollow Reapers leapt off the roof and followed the song.

They looked at each other.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. Did you hear that sound just then?"

"What sound?"

"It sounded like a song of some kind."

Rangiku thought. "You don't suppose it has anything to do with that girl, do you? What's her name?"

"Linnette." Kira remembered her ability. "Maybe. It could have been her. But I didn't see her. All I saw was that thing with wings."

"That Hollow Reaper?" Rangiku looked up at the sky. "What is going on around here?"

Kira saw something move behind her. "Rangiku, look out!"

As he said that, a Veneno clone pounced, attacking Rangiku from behind. She turned but his close proximity and sudden attack had knocked her off balance. Knocked flat on her back, sword wedged between her and the enemy, there was nothing she could do to fight back. Veneno pushed against her sword's blade with both hands while she pushed against him.

"Hang on! Raise Your Head, Wa-"

Veneno knocked him aside. Kira staggered back trying to make sense of the attack. Veneno was still straddling Rangiku. How had he attacked? Veneno jumped in front of him with a knife. That was how he managed to attack. A second Veneno. There were two clones on the roof with them. Kira jumped backwards, holding his sword out in front of him.

Remembering Ichigo's words, Kira knew not to allow Veneno to touch him. Clone or not, he could infect people, same as the others. He had to find a way past this one in order to help Rangiku. He could hear her struggling, pinned down. "Hang on! Hang on!" Kira knew he would never make it in time. Rangiku was lost. Against two clones, he was bound to follow her as well.

As Veneno charged him, his body was bisected and each half went a different way. Kira saw Cedric through the severed body but couldn't react.

Veneno reached towards Rangiku with his hand. She turned her head away from him, her heels scratching the roof, trying to get away from him. She couldn't use her Zanpakuto to fight back. If she called out its name, the blade would turn to ash and her shield would be gone. His hand was coming closer. Her constant twisting put no distance between them. "No! No!" she cried, turning her chin away from his open palm. "No! Stop it! Don't!"

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled it back, twisting it then pulling it out of its socket. As his head raised up to see who had done this, his head was chopped clean off by someone's hand. The remains of his body were kicked off Rangiku's torso by a man in a white suit. He stood above her, surveying the area. Then he turned around, bent at the waist and extended his hand out toward her chest.

"Are you alright? Did he get you?"

That was twice so far that this man had saved her from certain infection and quiet possibly death. She took his hand and was pulled to her feet, with no effort on her part. "I'm fine. He didn't touch me."

He nodded then looked at Kira. "And you?"

Finally, Kira reacted. "It… it's you guys…" He looked from Victor to Cedric. "What are you doing here?"

"We're eliminating the clones. Linnette is using her song to render the Hollow Reapers powerless. Concentrate on the clones. They're our enemy. Last we saw, Ichigo was handling the original."

"Ichigo, huh? Why am I not surprised?" Rangiku looked up at the sky. "Linnette, you said… Was she the one up there?"

"She was riding on Ukitake. He's the only Hollow Reaper we saw with wings. Her song would carry better from up there."

Rangiku looked deeply upset when he mentioned Ukitake's name and the fact that he had evolved so much to the point of him growing wings. She wasn't upset by the fact that he was a danger as much as she was about him changing in the first place.

Kira gave a nervous chuckle. "I sure am glad that she told you to help us out. We would have been dead if you guys hadn't come along to help just now. Thank you. We'll have to tell her thanks, too."

For the first time ever, Cedric looked Kira in the eyes. Kira blinked, caught off guard by Cedric's small brown eyes. Until now, he never knew what color his eyes were.

"Actually," said Cedric. He spoke honest and direct, like a man unveiling a long kept secret he was relived to tell. "She didn't tell us to help you. We're acting on our own."

They were here helping them on their own accord. They were here helping them because they wanted to.

Somehow knowing this made Kira feel humbled. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but he felt grateful knowing that they were here helping them because if their choice and not on an order.

Before Kira could say anything the two were gone, leaving him and Rangiku behind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo cried out as another branch came his way and crushed his injured leg. He pulled his limb free and ran to the other side of the garden.<p>

"You're so weak!" his Hollow mocked. "Come on. Let me handle this. I can do it. You called me for help so let me help. I can use Zangetsu way better than you can anyway."

Ichigo wasn't willing to let him take over completely. Panting, he turned to his Hollow, shaking his head. "No way. It's not that easy."

"At least let me show you how it's done." Ichigo's body was moving again against his will. "Watch and learn."

He saw that they were moving closer toward Veneno. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

The pincers came at his head.

"You're gonna kill us!"

"Just watch, damn you!"

His Hollow pulled him into Veneno's path. At the last moment, he ducked, missing the pincers by an inch. They cut it so close, Ichigo could feel the air pressure exerted from him clamping his claws shut above his head. Like a baseball player to the base, they slid between Veneno's legs and under his body. This was the one place they were safe from the stinger and claws, but risked being trampled by his thin but powerful legs. Veneno started to back up, Ichigo following his movements, making sure they kept hidden.

"Damn you!" they heard Veneno say and his body suddenly got lower. Ichigo lay on his stomach as Veneno's underside pressed into his back. Did he mean to crush them under his weight? All at once, Veneno's body leapt straight up in a jump. Now hovering above them in midair, he let off a round of ceros.

Ichigo rolled out of the way, the ground breaking up behind him. "This is your plan?"

"It's a work in progress. Just sit tight."

As Veneno landed, the ground shook and split and Ichigo used that tremor to launch himself into the air and above Veneno. He lined up the shot. Sneering, Ichigo's Hollow took him into a dive toward the Arrancar. He landed point down on Veneno's back, the sword never breaking the carapace.

"You know that won't work. We've tried that."

Ignoring him, his Hollow kept the sword on Veneno and hovered his hand over the blade. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The blast hit Veneno at point blank range, his cries drowned out by the massive explosion. Riding on the wind from the blast, Ichigo flew to the trunk of a fallen tree and watched. Veneno's armor like body was scorched but there was no real damage. But his uncovered back was also burned, thin lines of blood trickling down his spine.

"See? What'd I tell you? Just let me handle this."

There was no time to be smug. That attack only made Veneno angry. He darted toward Ichigo. Ichigo leapt up off of the tree and over Veneno again. He was going to repeat the attack, it seemed. Veneno turned his body, waiting for him, his tail raised. His Hollow was going right for the tail.

"You're crazy!"

He only laughed at Ichigo's statement and fell faster toward the tail. He whipped his sword around as if it were a toy and threw it at the enemy. "You want that stinger gone, right? I'll cut the damn thing off!" Zangetsu's blade was on a collision coarse with Veneno's tail. The blade bounced against the stinger as if it were made of rubber and fell aside, leaving no damage. "What?"

The stinger was getting close only now they had no weapon to defend themselves with. Frozen, his Hollow did nothing to get out of the way, leaving Ichigo to take control again. He pulled them into a back flip and away from the stinger. It followed his move, chasing them. Ichigo reached out and grabbed the tail just below the stinger and held on for the ride.

"Hey!" Veneno whipped his tail from side to side, trying to get them off. "Let go! Get off my tail!"

Ichigo held on. The stinger couldn't reach them from this position. However, one good thrust and they could risk falling into the stinger's path.

With one hard whip, Veneno flung Ichigo off his tail and into the stone bench. He howled with pain as his knee took the brunt of the hit. He turned his head and saw his sword laying just under Veneno's feet. He didn't have far to go to retrieve it. As he started to struggle up, he saw the tail come flying at his body again. He dove out of the way just in time. The bench shattered, the tail reducing it to a pile of rocks. One of the larger fragments caught Ichigo in the kneecap and he fell forward. The tail came at him again but there was no time to get up. He rolled. The tail came at him again. He continued to roll across the grass like a log, getting closer and closer to Veneno. Once he felt his back hit one of his legs, he shot up, cart-wheeling out of the path of his leg and over to his sword. As he reached to retrieve it, the tail caught him in the back and knocked him aside.

This time, even his Hollow reacted to the pain. "Are you ok?"

"Don't be stupid! Get the damn sword!"

With no time to waste, Ichigo threw himself toward the sword in another attempt. This time his fingers just touched the black chain when a pincers caught him this time and he went flying into Veneno's legs. "Damn it. I couldn't…"

His Hollow held up Zangetsu, managing to grasp it in the middle of the hit. Turning it around, he stabbed Veneno in the crease of his leg. Though armored, he did seem to feel the attack and turned. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The blast knocked them both several yards away from each other. This gave Ichigo a chance to see how Veneno was fairing in the battle. Compared to Ichigo's injuries, Veneno was only receiving minor injuries. The torso. That was where they needed to hit. He wasn't protected there. They had to hit his chest area. Ichigo was about to make his move when his Hollow stepped in and moved his body for him in his own attack. He was going for the tail.

"What are you doing?"

"Take out the tail, right? I'll get rid of the stinger. That's what we decided, right?"

"No, that's what you decided. You can't just do that. His tail is armored. We won't be able to land a decent hit!"

As if to prove him wrong, his Hollow charged and took aim at the tail. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The attack hit, but the tail was undamaged.

"I keep telling you that won't work!"

His Hollow rounded on him next. "Hey, you called for my help! I'm doing you a favor here. Would you let me work and fight him my way?"

"You said we would do it together!"

"Yeah, so shut up and let me handle it!"

"That's not working together!" Ichigo couldn't fight with both of them now. They had their hands full with Veneno. "Look, you want to fight him for your own reason and I want to fight him, too."

"So?"

"So stop trying to do things your way and let's do this as a team!"

His Hollow rolled his eyes and started running again, carrying Ichigo's body toward a tree. Ichigo didn't question it anymore. This Hollow was unpredictable. He ran toward the tree then stopped, turned and ran back toward Veneno.

"What are you..?"

His Hollow didn't answer. Just ran.

Veneno waited for them to come a little closer then bent down with his pincers at the ready. Ichigo ducked and a tree branch concealed behind Ichigo's back slammed into Veneno's face. As he staggered back, he felt something being wrapped around his neck. It was the chain of the Zanpakuto. Ichigo pulled, tightening the chain and cutting off Veneno's air.

The stinger came at them from behind. At the last moment, Ichigo jumped straight up and flipped over Veneno's head, leaving Zangetsu behind. "What are you doing? You're leaving Zangetsu behind?"

His Hollow smirked, holding up the chain in his hand. He gave it a tug and the Zanpakuto started to unravel from Veneno's neck, pulled forward. Thinking he was in the clear, Veneno lifted his body up for an attack, forgetting that there was a blade on the other end of that chain. The edge of the sword, pulled forward by the powerful hand, sliced into Veneno's left shoulder. He cried out and threw a clawed hand over the wound. Sword back in his hand, Ichigo started to circle Veneno's body. He came up behind him and aimed at his back while he was distracted.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Veneno screamed as the attack hit him square in the back. Ichigo then moved to the other side to do it again. Before he could call out his attack, he was caught in the chest by one of his pincers and thrown. He skidding like a stone to the end of the garden and stopped in the grass, looking up. Veneno looked more than ready to kill now.

At least they managed to get in a couple of decent hits. It was progress, but it wasn't enough.

"We have to keep attacking his upper body," said Ichigo. "But we have to get close to him in order to do it."

"That's not a problem," said his Hollow.

"But we can't let that tail hit us, understand? And stop trying to cut it off. That's not going to work and we're just wasting time doing it."

"Whatever." Not paying attention to more than half of what Ichigo had to say, the Hollow started to run towards Veneno.

It looked like a direct attack, coming at him from the front. Veneno raised his clawed hand to bring it down on Ichigo like a hammer. As the arm made its descent, Ichigo jumped. Veneno looked up, seeing Ichigo hanging over his head. He didn't see the Zanpakuto in his hand. Only the black chain. Where was the blade? Ichigo gave the chain a tug and Veneno felt something slice into him from the front. He stumbled back, his chest torn open. While he examined his fresh wound, Ichigo spun his body in a full circle and whipped Veneno with his spinning Zanpakuto, cutting his back multiple times. Veneno blindly aimed a cero over his shoulder at him and Ichigo jumped aside, letting the cero hit Veneno's tail instead.

"Aurgh!"

Ichigo landed on both feet and looked at his enemy. The cero only burned him. The armored tail wasn't badly damaged. "Keep on him."

"I know that." Smiling with pure delight, his Hollow took control again and ran at Veneno. Not caring about the danger, he ran right to Veneno's side and started to cut at his legs. Veneno turned, looked down and swung his arm. Ichigo ducked and hid under his body. He ran out the other side and started to cut at the other three legs.

"What are you doing? I told you that that's not going to do anything to him!"

Ignoring Ichigo, the Hollow continued. When Veneno attacked, he jumped, landing on the pincer and swung at Veneno's head. He managed to cut off the left horn on his head but missed the skin. He jumped again and in the middle of his flip, stabbed Veneno in the back. Veneno swiped at him again with his pincer, missing. As soon as he landed, he stood directly in front of Veneno and jabbed straight up into his stomach. Roaring, Veneno threw his pincer at Ichigo's head. This time he made contact. Ichigo was thrown backwards, digging his heels into the dirt to slow himself and charged again. Crying out, Ichigo started swinging wildly at Veneno's body, not carrying where the sword made contact. His Hollow was on a rampage, but none of these new attacks were landing. Veneno's claw raised up and brought it down on Ichigo's shoulder with such force, it made the earth shatter.

He screamed in unison with his Hollow. Veneno spun his body and whipped Ichigo with his tail, sending him into the wall. Zangetsu left his hand.

When they stopped moving, Ichigo looked to his right. "Are you ok?"

His Hollow looked worn out and angry, but stood firmly where he was. "He's a dead man."

Ichigo looked around for his sword and found it laying on the ground between them and Veneno. He also noticed a large amount of blood pouring from his shoulder and chest. He was injured worse than he thought. His whole body was shaking.

"I'll kill that bastard yet!"

Ichigo's body started moving again. "What are you doing now?"

His Hollow gave him no answer and kept going. Grabbing the Zanpakuto with his right hand, he jumped up and into the path of a cero. "Getsuga Tensho!" The two attacks canceled each other out and he flew through the smoke, sword pointed forward.

Veneno stood his ground and roared at them. "Come on!"

He obliged and picked up speed, heading right for his chest. The stinger on Veneno's tail intervened, wedging itself between the two of them. Ichigo pulled while his Hollow pushed. The stinger was going to hit. "No!" Ichigo screamed and took back control, throwing themselves to the side. The tip of the stinger grazed his arm. Ichigo fell onto Veneno's tail and jumped clear of the next attack, retreating to the other side of the garden again.

Fearing the worst, Ichigo looked at his left arm. There was a tear in his sleeve. He was hit. It was all over. He was hit. When he rolled the sleeve away from his forearm, he saw no cut and no blood. The stinger only tore his sleeve and never broke the skin. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you insane?" he yelled at his Hollow. "We were going to get hit!"

"I don't care! I just want to kill his ass!"

"If that hits us, we'll get infected then no one's killing anybody! Think, would you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I would have killed him if you hadn't interfered, Your Majesty. Let me handle this."

"If I do, you'll end up killing us both!"

"We don't know that for sure."

Ichigo knew what needed to be done. He had his target and he had his task. He knew where to hit him and he knew how to end this fight. It would have been done by now if his Hollow hadn't kept pulling him in one direction or another when he had a clear shot at him. He needed his Hollow's power, but he didn't need him calling the shots within his own body. It was time he took back control.

"Stand down and let me handle this."

He looked at Ichigo. "Say what?" He moved closer. "Say that again."

"I said I can do this. Let me fight him my way."

"Are you telling me that you don't need me around? Fat chance! Even if that were the case, I still want to have the satisfaction of killing him myself! I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not asking you to leave, I'm just asking you to give me back control."

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you to let me fight him my way! Let me do this my way!"

His Hollow was quiet for a while. Then he started laughing. "Please. You don't stand a chance against him. You don't even know how to fight."

"I'm sick of fighting you and him at the same time. I had plenty of openings and you kept pulling me away. I've had enough. Let me handle this. It's taking too long."

"So what? It's been a long time since I got to fight anybody. Let me savor this. Besides, if I recall, you were the one who kept pulling me away."

"We can't let it drag on like this! Let me end this my way."

He shut his eyes, laughing again. "Give me one good reason why I should do that."

Ichigo tried to think of a way to sway his mind. If there was one thing he knew about his Hollow it was that he was stubborn. He wouldn't bow to anyone. No one except…

With that idea in mind, Ichigo turned to his Hollow. "Because if we don't, she might end up dead."

Within a matter of seconds, his smile was gone and he looked at Ichigo seriously. "What? What are you talking about?"

"We left Linnette on that roof with a whole mess of those clones without any sort of protection. Remember? If we don't end this quickly and get back to her, something might happen. And if it's not the clones, it's the fact that she's on a roof. She's only human. If she falls off… And Veneno did hit her. What if he really hurt her? We have to get back to her but we can't do that until he's taken care of. Understand?"

He watched his Hollow blink, malice replaced by fearful uncertainty. He was worried about her.

"If this fight goes on any longer, who knows what could happen to her? We have to end this. There's no time to savor a fight. We have to end it. We have to finish him."

He blinked again, looking down. Biting his lip, he raised his eyes to look at him. "Fine. Have it your way." He faced forward. "But if you're about to die, I'll be stepping in to save your sorry ass. Got it?"

"Fine."

His Hollow bent his knees and knelt beside him, allowing Ichigo to assume control over his own body. Ichigo moved his body at his pleasure, feeling his control return. He faced Veneno and lowered himself.

He charged toward Veneno. He raised his clawed arm and brought it down like a hammer. Ichigo swerved out of the way and ran up his arm and onto his shoulder, stabbing him quickly behind his shoulder blade. Veneno's tail came at him and Ichigo jumped, knowing it was bound to happen. He landed beside Veneno and slashed at his other arm, missing, blade bouncing off the armor. He retreated only to come back at him from the left. Veneno's tail swung at him again. Ichigo bent down letting the tail pass over his head and continued his run.

The tail swung back at him from behind and whipped him into Veneno's chest. Thinking quickly, Ichigo prevented his fall by wrapping his legs around Veneno's waist and hanging upside-down. Veneno's eyes widened in surprised. His legs clattered noisily on the stone ground, unsure of how to move. Ichigo turned his sword around and stabbed Veneno's chest, feeling resistance as the tip struck bone. Veneno shrieked and started swinging his clawed arms at Ichigo's head. Ichigo held on and stabbed him again, the sword passing under Veneno's rib and into his lung. He screamed again and reared up on his back legs, his tail keeping him balanced.

One of his pincers made contact with Ichigo's left arm and tore into his skin. "Huaargh!" Ichigo dangled, releasing his sword with his left and letting it drag through the air, spraying his face with blood. He had no idea how deep the cut was but he was having trouble moving the limb. The second pincer came at his face and Ichigo straightened his legs, letting himself drop to the ground. He heard the pincer snap shut beside his head and felt terrible pain in his ear. He rolled between Veneno's legs and behind his body. He brushed the side of his face with his right hand. His earlobe was missing, clipped off by the pincer.

Veneno turned and shot a cero at him. Ichigo swung his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" The two attacks canceled each other out and Ichigo flew through the smoke straight at Veneno from below. Veneno clamped his pincer shut on the hem of Ichigo's right leg and dragged him through the air and into the ground. He stomped on Ichigo's injured leg, breaking the bone. Ichigo cried out in pain and swung back from his position on his back. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The attack hit Veneno in the chest and sent him backwards and off Ichigo. Ichigo staggered up only to fall over again on his injured leg. It was broken. He couldn't stand on it. It was a miracle it was still attached to his body after that attack.

With a roar, Veneno turned his body around, whipping Ichigo with his tail again and sending him into a tree. He then came after Ichigo with his pincer. Ichigo ducked as the pincer clamped down on the trunk of the tree, severing it in one smooth motion.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Veneno screamed and disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and leaves. Ichigo shut his eyes as wood chips began to rain down around them. He opened his eyes, saw a pincer coming his way and reacted. Swinging blindly at the armored limb, Ichigo managed to make contact with the flesh and heard Veneno yell out again. He pushed his way into the cloud and cut the first thing his sword felt. Veneno yelled again and threw Ichigo with his other arm into the ground. Ichigo felt his ribs crack and rolled backwards coming to land on one knee.

When the smoke finally cleared, Ichigo got a good look at Veneno's battered body. Ichigo had managed to cleave the skin off of Veneno's left arm exposing the muscle and part of the bone. He had also given Veneno's chest several cuts, including one large one just under his Hollow hole. He was bleeding profusely from his wounds. Veneno himself looked like he had had enough. Finally, he managed to cause Veneno some damage.

Panting, they met eyes.

Veneno's left arm shook, blood oozing from the open wound.

"Why..?" he heard Veneno's hoarse voice ask. "Why do you want them cured? Why do you care so much?"

Ichigo took in a breath. Such a question seemed obvious to him. "I care because they're my friends. That's why."

"So what?" Veneno asked with a wave of his right arm. "They're Hollows now. They're different now. They're no longer the friends you remember. They don't even know who you are! Why fight for them when they're lost?"

"Because they can be cured. You said so yourself. And they're in pain. Anyone can see that. And I know they want to come back. They want to return to normal. I just know it!"

"So you'll continue to fight me just for that?" Veneno was ever the skeptic. "Doesn't that seem foolish to you? It's just easier not to. They're lost. Why waste your time on them now?"

"Because they're my friends! I told you that!"

"So what?" Veneno snapped. "You can make more. Why do these people matter so much to you? They've changed. It's time to go and find new ones. Why fight for them now that they're Hollows? You can always make other friends."

"That's true. I could." Ichigo spoke from the heart, no longer having to think of his answer. "But they're still my friends and I will fight for them."

"Even when they've become this?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"But they're not your friends anymore!"

"We still have a bond!" They were still here. All of them. "Something brought us together. But bonds keep us together. It doesn't matter if they're Hollows or not. They're still my friends."

"But why? Tell me why!" Veneno demanded. "How can you be friends? Why? How?"

This was something he wasn't sure how to answer but he did anyway. "Because… there's something about them that formed that bond. Something about them that I like. Something brought us together."

"But they're Hollows now!" Veneno barked. "They're gone, the people they were before! Why fight for them now that they're gone?"

"They're still inside! And they can be brought back!"

"Why bother? It's too much work! It takes so much to achieve that, so why bother? All that time and effort… And fighting me! Look at your injuries! Look what you've been through dealing with me and the others. Look at your allies! Look at everything that's happened! It's so much easier to just give up and walk away! Why put yourself through such torment for them? You can make other friends!"

"I want to save these ones!"

"But why? Why bother when it's so hard? Are they really worth that much to you? They're like a pair of shoes. Once they become worn out and useless, you throw them out and get new ones. You don't think twice about it. When there's something you don't like about them, you give them up for something better. If there's something wrong with them you throw them away! Now that they're Hollows, that's the time you give up on them and find others. That's how it works!"

"Not true! Friends are not possessions! There's a deeper connection with them than that! I'll fight for my friends because that's what you do! You look out for each other and protect each other!"

"Why?" Blood started to spill from the wound on Veneno's chest. "They're weak so they need protecting? Ha! They're worthless to you then! Why stick your neck out for someone who needs your help all the time? They're weak and therefore worthless." Veneno looked down at his pincers. He looked at the long tail looming over his head. "Why would you need them when you have power anyway? Other than showing them who's boss."

Ichigo just looked at him.

"What's with the look? That's what power is for, am I right?" He chuckled. "I mean look at this. Look at me and what I've become. I'm not weak anymore. No one can push me around anymore. I can finally do and say what I please. I'm the dominate one now. And this is what gets you everything you want." He waved his tail through the air proudly. "This is why you have power. This is why people get power! To show everyone else that you're a force to be reckoned with. To keep people in line and show them who's in charge! That's what power is for, Ichigo! Control! That's what it is for! That's why people long for power! They long for the control it gives you!"

"That is not true! I got power to protect my friends!"

Veneno's face grew puzzled. It was as if Ichigo had just told him something that was complete nonsense.

"I wanted power to protect my friends!" He remembered that night Rukia came to his home and gave him his Soul Reaper powers. "I wanted power so I could protect my family. I wanted to protect them so…" He remembered his mother. He remembered her blood on his face. He remembered how her body was thrown on top of his, shielding him. He was unharmed but she never moved again. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't protect her. "I want to protect them… so I never have to lose anyone I care about ever again! I don't want to have to say good-bye to anyone I love! I will protect them! I will help them because they can't do it themselves! I will save my friends no matter what! Even if it means fighting you! Even if it costs me everything I have! I will protect them! I'll do whatever it takes! I will save them!"

Veneno's legs clacked on the stone again as he moved slightly closer. "Even if it kills you?"

"Even if it kills me."

"How foolish." Veneno didn't laugh. He didn't scoff. The sound he made was strange, like he was weary from trying to understand this logic presented to him. "They're not worth your life."

"To me they are. I'll help them even if-"

"Come on, Ichigo! Wake up!" Veneno snapped at him. "If you're running away from someone who's going to kill you and your friend stumbles and hurts themselves, you don't go back for them, you keep going. You save yourself!"

"I would go back for them!"

"Why? It's foolish! You'll end up dead! You look out for number one! That's the number one rule of survival. You look out for yourself! That's how it works! To hell with everyone else! Why would you put yourself at risk for someone who's expendable? You can make other friends. What makes them so damn special? Why are they important to you?"

"Because that's what true friendship is! You help each other! I would go back for them and help them! I love them! I couldn't stand it if I took the coward's way and left them behind. I would go back!"

"But why? I don't understand why!"

"Because I love them! They're my friends! I would die for them! They matter that much to me!" Ichigo felt his heart pounding in his chest. True emotion. He meant every word of it. He would die for his friends. "Besides… I'd like to think that they'd do the same for me." He closed his eyes for a moment. "In fact, I know they would. They have."

He didn't hear Veneno make a sound and didn't look up at him to see what he was doing. Everything was quiet but the voices of his friends playing back in his memory.

"Even if it was an inconvenience, they helped me get stronger. They helped me so many times. We may argue and bicker sometimes but when I need them they're always there for me. They care about me and I care about them." He chuckled. "Even in an even like this. I've seen it. Momo went after Toshiro when he went missing. She wanted to look after him; help him. She cared. He put himself in danger trying to protect Soi Fon when she left. Even if it meant going into danger, Kira and the others came with me to help me out. Hisagi became bait for the Hollow Reapers in order to save me and Rukia. Akon sealed himself away so he wouldn't hurt Rin and tried so hard to protect him. And Rukia. I can't count the number of times she's helped me. And she even took your hits in order to protect Linnette. We're always there to help each other. That's what friendship is. I didn't get my power in order to show off or put people in their place. I just wanted to protect my friends and family. That's all. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Even… if you die? Even if… it means putting yourself at risk?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes." He closed his eyes again. "I'm here fighting you for them. This is all for they're sake. I'm going to look out for them. I'm going to protect my friends no matter what. Even if it seems like they're lost, I'll go back for them. I'll always go back. If they're going into danger, I'll be right there with them."

He heard Veneno's legs clacking on the stone again and looked up. He was seething, his whole body was shaking. He kept his head lowered and took several rough breaths. He muttered something Ichigo couldn't hear. Then his head snapped up and he roared. "How? Why? WHY?" He demanded.

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer him when Veneno's tail came at him, scraping the ground by his feet.

"Why would you do that? Why are your friends like that to you? Why do you care so damn much for them? All of them? Why?" He screamed and started slicing up the ground with his pincers, leaving Ichigo to flee on his broken leg. "Why?" His voice started to break.

Why couldn't he understand the concept? Why would someone be so willing to help others even when it was an inconvenience for them? Why were they so different from him?

Why wouldn't anyone go back for him?

He wanted to know what it was like. He wanted to understand. He wanted to have someone care about him that deeply. He wanted to experience what Ichigo was talking about. He was so sick of being betrayed. So sick of being attacked. So sick of being weak.

All he wanted were the things he couldn't have.

How dare Ichigo have it all. How dare he have friends that would go back for him. How dare he do this to him and make him feel this way.

Veneno roared and slammed his claw into Ichigo's back, knocking him to the ground. He stood over him with his pincers raised high.

What he wanted…

"Ichigo!"

What he truly wanted…

"I'll kill you!"

It would never be his.

Ichigo rolled over and swung at Veneno's claws. There was a loud snap and Veneno reeled back, his left arm broken. The lower part of his pincer had been torn off, the force twisting his arm around until if finally broke.

Ichigo stood up, wobbling on his bad leg.

Veneno snarled at him like a lion. "Your friends are lost, Ichigo! You'll never have them back!"

If only he had joined him at the beginning. He was so desperate for companionship. He wanted Ichigo. They had the same Hollow powers. How could someone with Hollow powers get along so well with Soul Reapers? It wasn't fair.

"And now that they've turned on me, I'll kill them all! I'll slaughter your friends, Ichigo, and make you watch!"

This was ending. Now.

Ichigo took his stance. Veneno rushed forward with his tail waving overhead, his good pincer raised alongside it. Ichigo jumped as the tail came his way. The pincer came his way, opening and allowing Ichigo's neck to pass between the claws. Something pulled Ichigo down as the pincer clamped shut, saving him from decapitation, and forward. Ichigo's sword went straight into Veneno's chest and he shouted his attack, burning with the unshakable desire to save too many lives to count.

It was all for them.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The explosion knocked Ichigo into the air and slamming into the ground while Veneno disappeared through a hole in the thick stone wall, his scream echoing throughout the Seireitei. Ichigo was pummeled by the rubble, a jagged piece stone entering his chest like a tiny dagger. He tucked his head under his arms and waited for the rain of stone to subside.

Minutes passed. Ichigo felt his Hollow prodding him. "Hey, King. Get your ass up."

Ichigo rolled over, looking at the devastation around him. He slowly sat up, panting, sword laying at his side.

"Don't let him get away."

There was no way he was going to let that happen. Sword in hand, Ichigo stood up and wobbled through the hole in the wall, going after Veneno. He was going to stop him and end this once and for all.

* * *

><p>Please review peoples! It's almost over! ^-^<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: **

Shunsui watched as another Hollow Reaper passed them by, running down the street and around a corner. Earlier he and his lieutenant had been spending most of their time struggling to hold back the Hollow Reapers, but now they were ignoring them. Most of them seemed to be fleeing down the street towards something. However, there was still a danger. Shunsui has a run-in with a Veneno clone and was barely able to hold it back. He finally managed to stab him through the chest and splattered the rooftop with his corpse.

"Are you ok, Nanao?" he asked the woman standing behind him.

She came closer. "I'm fine." She peered over at the dead clone on the roof. "So this is the man responsible for this madness? This is the Arrancar?"

"Seems to be."

She looked over his unmoving body, frowning. "He seems so young. Could he really have done all this damage?"

"Are you saying he's inexperienced because of his age?" Shunsui laughed. "Nanao… just because someone is young doesn't mean anything. Take a look at Captain Hitsugaya. Aside from his ability in battle, he's very observant. Wasn't he the first to suspect treachery among the 13 Court Guard Squads? Age means nothing. You can take an old man who's spent his whole life trapped indoors doing nothing and find that he has no experience with anything. Then you can take a young child who's traveled and done so much in just a few short years and find that he's more than qualified. See what I'm saying?"

She turned away. "There's no need to insult me."

"That wasn't my intention. I was only saying that this Arrancar shouldn't be taken lightly because of his age. That's all."

She looked over the edge of the roof at the Hollow Reapers wandering around below. "Shouldn't we go back? One scratch from them and we're done for. Shouldn't we be a little more cautious? Just one touch and…" She was afraid. She had never been so close to this kind of action before. The sewer was the first time she had ever gotten so close to a Hollow Reaper before when things had gotten this bad. "Please, sir, this is dangerous."

"I know that, but we have to do something to help. Ichigo was right. Safer isn't always better. In order to get to the top of the hill, you have to climb it. Nothing's going to happen if you stay put. Besides, we've already confirmed that the sewer isn't as safe as we thought it was."

"I know that. But…" A shadow passed overhead and she looked up, fearing it was an enemy. Something with wings was flying over them, a girl on its back, singing a song. "What is that?"

Shunsui blocked the sun from his eyes with his free hand. "It looks like… Ukitake."

"Captain Ukitake?" Nanao gasped. "What happened to him?"

The captain calmly looked at his Hollowfied friend. "I'd say his transformation is coming along slowly but surely. I wouldn't be able to tell it was him if not for his Haori. That's a giveaway."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

He shrugged. "He doesn't seem dangerous at the moment. I think that girl on his back tamed him with her voice."

"The girl? You mean with those two men?"

"Yeah. Linnette, I think her name was." He chuckled proudly. "Looks like she's finally getting into the action. Good for her." He looked around, noticing several clones heading toward a man on a rooftop. "Come on. We should help him."

Nanao didn't want to be up here any longer than she needed to be, but hated being left behind so she followed.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat crouched behind several crates in a narrow street, pressing her wound closed with her hand. Her right leg was broken in three places and her left ankle was twisted. She couldn't walk or run. To make matters worse, there were several Hollow Reapers wandering the street and getting closer to her hiding spot every second. She couldn't call for help without giving away her location to them. But she had to alert someone to her whereabouts. She needed medical attention.<p>

Something flew overhead and she looked up. Maybe it was one of the survivors. Maybe one of Linnette's men. But there was no way she would find out. She couldn't move from this spot and a Hollow Reaper was standing in front of the crates, preventing her from crawling to safety. If only there was a way she could call for help without alerting the Hollow Reapers or an enemy.

A code.

Rukia remembered the code that Ichigo had made up with Cedric in order for them to communicate with each other without getting the unwanted attention of a Hollow Reaper. They didn't attack animals. Animal noises didn't distract them.

There was only one way she could flag down some help. She only hoped that the Hollow Reapers wouldn't notice her. This was her only chance. She took in a breath and hoped for the best. She barked.

The Hollow Reaper didn't notice. It was true. She kept at it, barking loudly, trying to get help.

Up above, Linnette heard barking and stopped singing, looking around. It sounded like a human trying to imitate a dog. It was coming from one of the streets. "Rukia?" The barking continued. She tapped Ukitake behind his shoulder blade. "Ukitake, please take me down there. Hurry."

His large body turned and he started to fly lower. They hovered over a street, Hollow Reapers looking up with a growl. Rukia was hidden behind the tower of crates, covered in blood.

"Rukia!"

"Linnette!" She reached up with her hand, grateful that she was heard.

Linnette lay her body flat on Ukitake's back and reached out to grab her outstretched hand. She couldn't reach. Ukitake was too tall and her arm was too short. Ukitake flapped his wings, keeping airborne. There was no way she could reach her. An idea popped into her head. "Ukitake, stretched out your arm to her." She didn't want to ask him to try to grab her out of fear that she would end up getting infected. He lowered his arm which had transformed completely into a talon down to where she was. "Rukia, grab him! Hurry! Take his hand!"

A Hollow Reaper took notice of Rukia and growled loudly, getting ready to attack. Rukia reached up and grabbed Ukitake's talon, closing her hand around his sleeve and avoiding direct contact. The Hollow Reaper came at her.

"Up! Go up now, Ukitake!" Linnette told him. "Please, fly! Fly!"

He gave his wings a hard flap and took to the sky with Rukia dangling from his right talon. Off balance by her extra weight, Ukitake swerved in the air, leaning more towards one side than the other. He took the girls up to a roof and Rukia let go, landing hard on the rooftop but otherwise unharmed.

Ukitake landed and Linnette slid off his back and over to Rukia. "Are you ok?"

The Soul Reaper was too busy looking at her Captain to hear her. "Is… Is that really… Captain Ukitake?"

Linnette turned around. Ukitake's face was almost completely covered by his new Hollow mask, beak covering his mouth and most of his nose. It was terrifying to look at, knowing that such a gentle person had become such a monster. She turned away from him sadly. "Yeah. That's him."

"Oh, Captain…" Rukia looked at him sadly. He was struggling to remain standing on his newly acquired hooves and talons. He bucked his head and roared.

"Are you ok?" Linnette asked again.

"No." Rukia showed her the results of the blast that sent her flying. "My leg's broken in three places and this one's twisted. I can't walk. I managed to crawl to that street and hide. I landed the next street over."

"You're cut all over, too."

"That's nothing." Rukia looked up at Linnette's worried face. "Where's Ichigo?"

"I… I don't know," she said.

"Listen to me. You have to get back out there and help take care of the clones so Ichigo can fight a fair fight."

"But my sing doesn't work on them."

"No." Rukia gave her a knowing smile. "But it works on the Hollow Reapers. And they'll do whatever you tell them to."

It took Linnette only a matter of seconds to figure out what she was meant to do. She took a step back, starting to go back toward Ukitake when she stopped and looked worriedly at Rukia.

"Don't worry about me. "I'll be fine right here. I'm ok. You go. Quick!"

She nodded and rushed to Ukitake, climbing onto his back and holding onto the collar of his jacket. "Let's go, Ukitake. Fly!"

He took a running start and ran to the edge of the building and off the roof and into the air. Linnette started singing a new song, getting all the Hollow Reapers pumped up and ready for action. Her song's message was clear: attack the clones.

They all turned their heads, looking at a Veneno clone coming close to where Linnette and Ukitake were flying. Like a pack of hungry wolves, they went after their prey. One jumped up, then another. Airborne, one clamped down on Veneno's cape and pulled him down while the others each grabbed a limb and started to rip him apart.

Rukia watched from the roof, opened mouthed. With Veneno's army now on their side, things were bound to be in their favor from this point on.

"Rukia!"

She turned around. "Lieutenant!"

Nanao along with Shunsui landed on the roof beside her. "Are you alright? What happened to your legs?"

"Broken."

Nanao set to work using kido to heal her injuries. Shunsui looked around, seeing several Veneno clones falling out of the sky, dragged down by ravenous Hollow Reapers. "Whoa. It's a party now."

"Are you two alright?"

"Hardly any trouble to speak of." Shunsui looked Rukia over. "Same can't be said for you, I'm afraid. Just be thankful you're alive."

"Get away from me!"

Shunsui looked over the edge of the roof. Unable to see what was happening from where they sat, Rukia and Nanao waited for the captain to verify what was happening. A Veneno clone was cornered on the street just below the building they were on by a small group of Hollow Reapers. Leading them was Byakuya.

"What's going on down there?" asked Rukia.

The captain lifted his hat. "Looks like your brother is taking care of one of the clones."

"My brother?"

Byakuya snapped his jaws at Veneno with a roar. Veneno back away, toward another Hollow Reaper he had yet to see. Hanataro stood behind him, sniffing Veneno's back. Linnette and told them to kill the Arrancar clones. Her will must be done. When Veneno got within striking distance, Hanataro pounced, clamping his jaws down on Veneno's shoulder. When the Arrancar turned, Byakuya attacked from the front, biting into Veneno's neck and ripping out his throat. Next, Byakuya's claws started to rip off the skin from his chest and tore into his ribs, slaughtering him.

"What's happening down there?"

Shunsui backed away. "You don't want to know. Trust me."

Byakuya lifted his head when it was done and roared triumphantly.

Nanao turned away from Rukia for a moment to observe their surroundings. Ukitake was out of sight now and Linnette's song had faded. Still, she couldn't help feeling this awful pain in her gut like something was terribly wrong. She turned back and focused her attention on Rukia's injuries.

As soon as her turned away from the sky, Rukia shouted. "Lieutenant, look out!"

On reflex, Nanao spun around and held out her arms. She spotted her target, a man in white clothing and cast her spell. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!"

The kido hit the Veneno clone and held him in place. Nanao drew her sword. Shunsui turned to back her up. Flexing his arms, Veneno broke free of the kido and landed in front of them on the roof. "You're dead, Soul Reapers!"

Shunsui moved in front of Nanao to protect her as the Arrancar advanced. Then a cry from above sounded and Veneno was torn in two.

"What the hell just happened?" Nanao demanded, seeing the enemy torn in half seemingly out of nowhere.

Another Soul Reaper landed on the roof in front of them and twirled around on one leg over Veneno's dead body. "Lucky, lucky! I am so lucky! Yeah!"

Nanao pushed her Captain's arm out of the way and shot the new man a look. "Ikkaku Madarame? What on earth are you doing here?"

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. "I thought you were with Renji! What happened?"

Ikkaku rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder and smirked at her. Then his smirk went away when he registered Renji's name. "Yeah. We were. We had to split up back then. There were too many. I told him I would draw them off while he escaped but he told me that he would draw them off. So we each went one way and promised to meet back around the 11th Division. He never did."

"That's because he got infected."

Ikkaku sighed disappointedly. "I figured as much." He tapped his Zanpakuto on his shoulder. "I've been moving around up here, trying to scavenge and hold back as many of these guys as I could."

"Why didn't you come back to the sewer?" Rukia snapped at him.

"Why the hell would I? Too many whiny little pussies and nothing to do. No thanks. I was getting cabin fever as it was. Besides, up here I can do something with my time." He kicked Veneno's corpse. "I found a bunch of these guys all over the place and thought I'd have a little fun. So I've been handling them for a while." He looked up. "Oh, yeah. I also found other survivors in buildings all over the place. There are about a dozen in White Tower. Scared as hell but alright."

"Really?" The girls were overjoyed to hear that.

"Yup." Ikkaku smiled. "When I saw all the Hollow Reapers acting up and all the clones coming to this location, I figured something had to be going on so I showed up for the party. How's it going so far?"

Rukia filled them in on what she knew. "Ichigo found the original Veneno and is fighting him last I checked. Victor and Cedric are taking care of the Veneno clones so we're not as overrun. And Linnette is taming the Hollow Reapers as best she can. Now they won't attack anyone who isn't a clone thanks to her song."

"So we're safe?"

"For the most part. Did you manage to find anyone else? Any surviving captains?"

"Nah. Just a lot of Squad members. And no sign of my Captain anywhere. I have no idea where he is."

Nanao adjusted her glasses. "I just hope he's not infected like the rest. He would make one hell of a Hollow."

Ikkaku took his Zanpakuto in both hands and pointed it toward the direction of roars. "Enough standing around here doing nothing. Let's go have some fun!" He jumped off the roof and flash stepped to the next building, racing toward the action. Even in all this madness and calamity, Ikkaku couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Badly injured and without his ultimate form, there was nothing to do but walk. After the blast, Veneno found himself shrinking back to his usual form, sword at his side. He had changed back. His injuries were too great for him to maintain that form. He sustained several critical hits.<p>

Veneno dragged himself through the streets, wandering aimlessly like all the Hollow Reapers he created. He had to keep moving for reasons he did not know. It was instinct.

Taking in several raspy breaths, Veneno ran his hand along the wall beside him for support. The pain was intense. He wanted it to stop so badly.

"Soul Reapers…" He spat out blood. "They just take and take and take. Everything. They rule. It's their say and no one else's. That's how it works. They decide who lives and who dies. They declare that Hollows are meant to be killed." He spat out more blood. "It's their fault to begin with. If they didn't fail, then there would be no Hollows. All they're doing is erasing their mistakes and blaming us. That's it."

He held his ribs, pointing his sword the other way so as not to cut himself further. It was hard for him to breathe.

"What was so wrong with what I was doing? They take and kill and decide things. I just wanted to have a choice for once in my life and know what it was like to be in control for once."

He was so sick of being cast aside by his fellow Hollows and rejected by Soul Reapers only to end up being hunted by them in the end. They decided to torture him with painful experimentation and seal him away in a dark room in a tiny jar, shut away from fresh air and light. No contact except for when they wanted to do more tests on him.

He hated them. All of them. It was in their nature. It was their job. How could they ever become friends? It was all a lie. It couldn't be true. Control was the thing that mattered. Betrayal was bound to come if persuasions weren't made. Through control, they wouldn't hurt him. Not ever. He could stop worrying and he could stop being afraid. He could rest out in the open with no fear of being killed. He wanted to live like that, free of fear. But they didn't allow it. Being a Hollow meant that they would have to kill him. That's all he was meant to be: a target. Something to be killed.

"That's why you control them. So they won't do that. It's the only way. That's the only way to insure that it will never happen. I want to be able to declare what I want. I decide how things go and I don't have to put up with anyone telling me otherwise. I'm so sick of not being in control of what happens to me. So sick of being tormented and pushed around. I want to have a say in something. I want to know what it's like to be on top for once."

He stumbled and fell to his knees. He coughed up more blood, his insides torn up from the fight. He wheezed and spat the blood out onto the street. He crawled, leaving behind a trail of blood from his open wounds.

"What's so wrong with that? No one can live in this world completely alone and I was cooped up in that lab in that jar for so long… I was lonely. I just wanted someone by my side. That's all."

He struggled up and dragged himself along the wall, trying to remain on his feet.

"But it's not like they would become allies with me. They're Soul Reapers for crying out loud. They're my enemy. They'll kill me on sight. Like hell they would be friends with me. All they can ever do is kill. That's all. SO I had to do it. I had to turn them into Hollow Reapers in order to have some companionship. It was perfect. See that? It's true. The best way… the only way to have friends is to control them. No Soul Reaper would ever be with me otherwise."

Yet, something was off about that one Soul Reaper. Ichigo didn't seem to be that way. He even offered to help him several times. Thinking back, he had given Veneno several chances to stop and not fight him. But he refused every time. Ichigo even offered to talk to the other Soul Reapers and see if they would let him off the hook or go easy on him. No one had ever offered to do anything like that for him before. Ichigo was the first to do so. It could have been a trick, but something in Ichigo's eyes told him that it was genuine. He meant it. Every word of it.

Veneno shut his eyes. "But he's a Soul Reaper. How the hell could I ever be…"

Friends with him.

But he wanted it so bad. He kept trying to find a way to make their friendship work. Even when he tried to convince himself that Ichigo needed to die and there was no way, his heart kept interfering, saving Ichigo and holding back just enough. He still had hope. He wanted a friend. Ichigo was the closest thing he ever had. It seemed that they had a real connection in that sickbay where they first met. He helped him. They talked. For a while it felt like…

The way he spoke about friendship and what it meant. Ichigo had so much power. But it was all because of them? His friends made him that strong? The reason he fought so hard was for them? Could friendship really do something like that? It seemed unheard of.

What he spoke of made little sense to Veneno. Like something out of a fairy tale. Something that you wanted to believe but could only be make-believe. Still, he wanted to know what it was like. He wanted to know what it was like to have someone come back for him. To not leave him behind. To have someone fight so hard for his sake. To be able to laugh and sit around doing nothing. Just enjoy each other's company.

He wanted to relax and let his guard down. He wanted to rest without fear. He wanted a peaceful life.

How could something like that exist? If you could control what happened in your life, you would be happy. Through control came…

Veneno looked at the wall opposite him. He remembered that girl and those men. Though she created them, she did not control them. Yet they seemed so happy. As Ichigo said, they were a family.

He blinked, seeing them before his eyes, laughing. How Victor patted her head. How they held her. How they asked after her and wanted to know how she was doing. Making sure she was kept safe. Holding hands.

Veneno looked down at the sword in his hand. This weapon was the only thing that came close to a hand in his. This was the only thing he held.

Linnette's smile and her laugh flashed through his mind. She seemed so happy though she had no control over her life or any of the people she had in it. She was just along for the ride, trying to make the most of it. She lived freely.

Though Veneno smiled often, it was never out of happiness. He wanted to know what it was like. Her kind of joy.

He saw how the Soul Reapers looked after one another and protected each other. He remembered seeing Kira draw off the Hollow Reapers in order to protect the others, even knowing that he was not immune. He risked his life. For them. Hisagi became bait and willingly let himself be cut down. Momo went after Hitsugaya. Rukia protected Linnette, putting herself at risk. Ichigo fought on, begging for his friends.

How could something like that possibly exist?

He rested his back against the wall and took in a deep breath. He shut his eyes and turned away, walking forward.

Without control, they had friendship. Not knowing the other's move… that was what Veneno wanted all along. A voice other than his own. That was why he wanted Ichigo so badly. He wasn't a clone or a Hollow Reaper. He was different. Something out of the ordinary was always interesting.

He took one step and then another, wobbling on his unsteady legs.

The kind of relationship they had. Linnette chose to be different from him. She gave up on control and she looked so happy, even in a world such as this because her family was there with her. Joy and freedom.

Veneno spat out the blood in his mouth.

"I just… I want to be able to enjoy all those things. Even the simple ones. I want to be able to lay on my back and look up at the sky. I want to breathe the open air and feel the breeze."

He wobbled.

"I want… to doze off in a garden in the middle of the day. And… I want to rest… without looking over my shoulder all the time. I want to… let my guard down and relax. No fear. No pain."

He took another step, his vision blurring.

"I want to… be with people who would go back for me and not leave me behind. I want to know what it's like to have someone's hand in mine. I want to know what a hug feels like or what it's like to be kissed. To be close to someone and know what it feels like. I want…"

Something wet ran down the side of his face and onto his shoe.

"I want… to have someone tell me they care. That I matter. I want to hear that… I'm loved."

Linnette was loved. Ichigo was loved. Rukia, Victor, Cedric, and all those other Soul Reapers. Everyone. He wanted to know what it was like to be loved. He wanted to know what it was like to be told that he matted. That his life had meaning.

He wanted freedom. He wanted friendship. He wanted a family. He wanted what everyone else had. He wanted to feel what they felt. He wanted to experience life and all that it had to offer. Everything that went with it. He didn't want to be lonely or scared. He wanted what they had.

He wanted…

Deep in his heart, he wanted…

Truly wanted…

Veneno took a step forward and heard a battle cry from above. He turned his head in time to see Ichigo diving at him from above, his sword raised high and screaming with all his might. Veneno turned to face him, whipping his sword around one handed to meet Ichigo's. There was a clang and Veneno saw his sword fly over his head. He stepped back, stumbling, his body too weak. His feet left the ground, forced off the earth by a sharp pain in his stomach.

Ichigo screamed and pushed forward with both hands, feeling a moment of resistance as his sword made contact with something. Still screaming, he pushed until they both stopped. Veneno's back slammed into the wall at the end of the street and Ichigo landed on top of him, panting and shaking.

They looked into each other's eyes, never blinking.

A red line ran from Veneno's lips to his chin and onto Ichigo's hand. He gargled and slowly looked down. Ichigo followed his gaze to the sword sticking out of his gut just below his ribs.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide and his hands began to shake harder. The reality of the situation had finally grasped his consciousness. He blinked again, feeling the strength in him die away slowly.

Veneno looked back up and saw Ichigo staring at him with two brown eyes, his Hollow slinking away quietly and leaving the two to themselves.

Blood started to pour out of Veneno's stomach wound, coloring his white outfit scarlet.

"Veneno…" Ichigo's voice shook.

The Arrancar only whined and moaned with pain.

Without thinking, Ichigo ripped the sword from Veneno's body. His back arched, following the sword's movement and his insides were torn apart further.

"Veneno!"

He may have just killed the one person who could cure everyone. That filled Ichigo with fear. What motivated his next move was regret.

Veneno felt two warm hands pressing against his wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"Hang on!"

Veneno raised his head, eyes wide with surprise as he watched Ichigo frantically try to help save him.

"Hang on!" Ichigo pressed the wound shut but the blood kept coming.

He knew he was the enemy. He knew it. Then why was he doing this? The goal was to stop him. Why was he trying to save him? Ichigo felt so many things rushing through him at once. While his body moved on its own to try to help Veneno, Ichigo's mind wondered why he was doing this.

Then he realized something a full ten seconds after it happened. For a split second, when the two met eyes, only for that one fraction of a moment, Ichigo saw Linnette staring back at him. His heart skipped a beat, dreading that he had just killed that young girl. But how? The two looked nothing alike. Linnette's eyes were blue and her hair was black. Veneno had green eyes and his hair was light brown. He was male and she was female. She was smaller and he was larger. How in the world could he possibly mistake him for her? It made no sense at all to him. Unless… it wasn't the physical form that had him confusing the two. It was them themselves. Their similar pasts, wanting to have a family and thinking that control was the only way to do it. Ichigo managed to save Linnette and changed her for the better. But Veneno…

He couldn't save him.

He wanted to help him so much in the way that he did Linnette. But he couldn't. He couldn't change his mind. He couldn't protect him from the Soul Reapers. He couldn't sway his thinking and his impression of what friendship was. He couldn't close the wound he inflected. He couldn't help him at all.

He couldn't save him.

Ichigo pressed his hands onto the wound and shut his eyes, feeling the pain Veneno felt inside and out. He could feel his suffering. All of it.

"Veneno…"

It was wonderful to hear his name spoken by another. A voice different from his own. It felt so good.

But it hurt. It hurt so much.

"I'm sorry."

Veneno looked at Ichigo, his heart racing.

No one had ever said that to him before with such sincerity. Not even when Rukia had said those words. All he could do was stare at him, dumbfounded. He saw how hard Ichigo was trying to close his wound. Saw how much he wanted to save him. He blinked. Warmth was rising into his chest. It burned. His limbs began to grow cold and his vision was weakening. He could still make out Ichigo's pained face as it became harder for him to breathe. Here he was, staying by his side, the warmth of his palms bringing comfort to Veneno. Even knowing that it was pointless, Ichigo still tried to save him.

But it couldn't be helped. He was a Soul Reaper after all. It was their job. A Soul Reaper and a Hollow. This was bound to happen. There was no changing such a fate. He had to do it. If not because of his sworn duty as a Soul Reaper, but to save his friends.

Veneno gave a hoarse chuckle, his voice sounding like a long empty tunnel. He looked into Ichigo's eyes when he looked back into his. "No you're not."

He could feel Ichigo's hands shaking. He moved his right hand down to his stomach and rested it on the back of Ichigo's hand. For now, he could feel the warmth of another close to him.

Ichigo's face started to blur. Veneno looked past his head and saw Linnette smiling with her family, created and found. Those men were real. Not fake. He could see that now. They had love. Something he never had. Something he had never known. He saw her smiling and laughing while they held her. Everyone surrounding her and smiling. Their faces started to fade away, but he could still hear their voices echoing around him, speaking each other's name.

He stared straight ahead, thinking of all the things he missed out on. All the things that he wanted. All those wonderful things people took for granted. The sunshine on his face, the wind in his hair. The smell of flowers and the trees. The touch of grass and dirt. The warmth of another by his side. His name being spoken. Freedom to run and not because he was being chased. Freedom to come and go as he pleased. Not having to hide, not having to fear. Trust in another. A life outside of a jar and in the open air.

"I just…" He felt so cold. "I want to live."

The life that she had. The life Ichigo spoke of. The life that he wanted.

Only a dream and nothing more.

This cruel uncaring world started to fade from his sight. Though he held tightly to Ichigo's hand, he felt his warmth slipping away. The pain slowly started to numb and his limbs grew heavy. It was comforting to know that he wasn't alone in that moment. Though he could no longer see him, he faintly detected Ichigo's gaze upon him. He could no longer tell if his eyes were open or not. He felt so weak.

Yet never stronger.

He had someone at his side in the end. The one thing he wanted most of all. Friendship. A free life filled with peace and joy. Sharing it with another. Never having to be lonely again.

He wanted to live.

"Why aren't I allowed that?"

Ichigo watched as Veneno fought to inhale his final breath. Then exhaled slowly. His hand slid off Ichigo's and landed beside his unmoving body. Ichigo held his breath, waiting. Veneno never spoke again. Ichigo slowly took his hands away from the wound he inflected and looked into the clear, mossy eyes staring blankly at him. Veneno died looking at him.

He died looking into the face of the one person he wanted so desperately to become his friend. The one he helped. The one he wanted most of all. Ichigo was indebted to him and he repaid him by taking his life.

Linnette was right. He wasn't evil. He was just scared. He could never be free. If it was not one thing it was another. Soul Reapers would try to kill him, so he changed them into Hollow Reapers to protect himself and create a family for himself. In the end they ended up turning on him and attacked anyway. There was no escape for him.

But now he was away from all that. Maybe in death he could be free and have nothing to fear. But he deserved to live. He deserved the life he wanted. He died without ever knowing what it was like to be cared for. The closest thing he could ever come close to calling 'friend' he had left far behind.

Ichigo bowed his head. Veneno was thought to be their enemy. All this time, that is what they came to believe. Now that it was all said and done, Ichigo couldn't help feeling that wasn't the case. He felt like he had failed him. That he could have been saved in more ways than one. Ichigo regretted killing him. He truly did.

Ichigo's vision started to blur. Veneno's pale face slid out of focus. At first he thought he might have been crying, but was not the case. His body had given out. Sharing it with his Hollow and fighting alongside one another at the same time against Veneno had put a tremendous strain on his body. He hadn't noticed it until now. His injuries sustained in the battle had also taken their toll on him.

He started to crawl away from Veneno but didn't get far. After moving his knees to the right about four inches, he toppled over and lay beside Veneno and the world disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p>Linnette looked down, stopping her song short. The Hollow Reapers were no longer following. Looking around, she noticed that all the clones were gone as well. Were they all finished off? That couldn't be it. Then she heard howling. Every Hollow Reaper on the ground below was howling. Ukitake as well. He howled at the sky, like a lament to a lost master.<p>

His body began to shake and his wings stopped flapping. Linnette felt her stomach go into her throat as they lost altitude. "Ukitake! We're falling!" He didn't try to fight it. He fell from the sky with her still riding on his back. Linnette held on for dear life and screamed, shutting her eyes. Ukitake slammed into the ground and Linnette was flung through the air and skidded across the rough road. She lifted her head and sat up, feeling a sharp sting on her leg. She looked down and noticed that her knee had been badly scraped by the fall. She was bleeding. Her hand was also red and stinging when she had fallen and so was her shoulder. She looked back at the captain laying unmoving on the ground. Ukitake!"

She ran over to him and touched his shoulder. He didn't move. She gave him a shake and he moaned weakly. She tried calling his name but no matter what she did, he didn't respond. She looked around the street for help but there was no one around.

"Ukitake, can you hear me at all? Can you move? What's wrong with you?"

He said nothing, his eyes closed tight. She sat on the ground beside him, wondering what to do.

Meanwhile on the other side of the maze of winding streets, the Soul Reapers had gathered to watch the Hollow Reapers howling at the sky.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Nanao. "Why are they doing that? Why are they howling?"

"Isn't that what they do?" asked Ikkaku, weapon still drawn in case.

Rukia, without turning away from the Hollow Reapers, asked him, "In all this time, have you ever once heard them howl before?"

Come to think of it, none of them have. This was the first time the Hollow Reapers have howled.

Shunsui looked at the men to his side. "So you guys… where's your little girl? I haven't seen her for a while."

Victor shrugged. "I haven't the slightest. When she calls, I'll know."

Kira stood with Rangiku looking over the edge of the building at the Hollow Reapers. Their movements were slowing down. He scanned the street for any sign of Hisagi but could not find him. He couldn't see anyone from his Squad either. But the Seireitei was vast. They were bound to be somewhere. To think that he was the sole survivor of his entire Squad. Him of all people. Kira would have thought he would be one of the first to fall victim to the Arrancar's virus. Perhaps he wasn't as pathetic as he thought. Or just lucky.

Down below, Byakuya had fallen to his knees, howling loudly and then fall to the ground and lay there, silent.

"Brother!" Rukia jumped down before Nanao could stop her. Her legs weren't fully healed yet but she didn't care. Swallowing the pain, she limped over to her fallen brother and held his shoulders. "Brother! Brother!"

He didn't move. He moaned when she shook him so she knew he was still alive. But what happened? What was wrong with him?

"Can you hear me? Brother!"

This time, he didn't give a single sound. Not even a moan.

Shunsui landed beside her along with Nanao. Rukia turned around, keeping her hands on Byakuya's shoulders as if he would disappear unless she did so. "What's wrong with him? Is he ok? He's not moving."

The captain looked the younger captain over, lifting his hat up to get a better view. "Uh… I'm not sure. Did you check to see if he's breathing?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. It's shallow though."

"Hm." He stepped back and looked at the other Hollow Reapers laying on the ground around them. "Looks like they're all like that. This is interesting."

"They're not dead, though, right?" Nanao asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Nah," said her captain. "I think Ichigo may have just won the fight."

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked up.

"Yup." He lowered his hat with a satisfied smile. "I'm thinking he won the fight against Veneno and now the Hollow Reapers are returning to normal. I think that's why they were howling in the first place. Their master, or creator, is gone. They must all know that and reacted."

"It wasn't because they were in massive pain?"

"I doubt it. They don't seem to react to pain in that way. Most of them tend to ignore it." He looked down at Byakuya again. "I wouldn't worry. If you're that concerned, we'll have Captain Unohana take a look at him. And the others for that matter. They're all like this."

Rukia looked around at the Hollow Reapers laying in the street. Maybe this was the beginning of something positive. Maybe this was a good thing.

On the roof, beside Rangiku and Cedric, Victor's head suddenly turned to the left and he flashed away. "Where's he going, I wonder?"

Shunsui chuckled. "My guess is… she must have called."

Cedric leapt down from the roof and went over to the others. "Is he alright?"

"We're not sure yet." Rukia suddenly realized that if Veneno was defeated, then what became of Ichigo? "Cedric, do you know where Ichigo is?"

"No."

"Could you please do me a huge favor and look for him for me please? I don't want to leave Byakuya."

"You shouldn't anyway," said Nanao. "You're not even close to healed yet. You need to stay off your feet, Rukia."

Cedric looked from her to the other woman and then to Byakuya. His brown eyes found Rukia again and he asked something strange. "Shall I look for the others as well?"

They looked at him, not understanding. "Huh?"

"Your other friends. Renji and Hanataro. Hisagi. All those people who were transformed. Do you want me to look for them in addition to Ichigo? Ukitake is bound to be with Linnette which is where Victor is going at the moment. I want to know if you want me to locate the other Hollow Reapers."

Rukia didn't know what to think. Was he just being nice because he knew how much they meant to them? Or was he doing this for another reason? "Well… we do have to round up everyone. We can't just leave them all in the street like this. Captain Unohana and the others from Squad 4 must see to them as quickly as possible and make sure they're ok. But that's a big job and they're spread out all over the place."

"I better get a head start on it, then."

Rukia didn't want to tell him to do it. She felt like she was asking a lot from him already. After all, he wasn't here for her. Would it be right?"

Shunsui took it upon himself to answer for her. "Find Ichigo first if you can. But I think we need more hands here to help us out. Go back to the sewer and tell the others what's happened. Tell them that the Arrancar has been defeated and to come up and help us gather up the Hollow Reapers."

"What about the virus?" asked Nanao looking very concerned.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. With the Arrancar now gone, I don't think the virus is in effect."

"We don't know that for sure."

Ignoring her, Shunsui looked back at Cedric. "Please inform them, would you?"

Without a word, Cedric nodded and was off.

* * *

><p>It's all over. Or is it? We'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.<p>

Please review! ^-^


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: **

Linnette waited anxiously by Hanataro's side in the sickbay. It had been hours since everyone was evacuated from the sewer and brought back into sunlight. After the battle had ended, Soul Reapers were scrambling around trying to make sense of the situation and gather up as many Hollow Reapers as possible for treatment. Unohana saw to Byakuya first to put Rukia's fears to rest. There was nothing she could do for him there so she asked to have him and all the Hollow Reapers brought to the sickbay. Any able bodied Soul Reaper was expected to help. Victor and Cedric set off to find the other survivors with the help of Ikkaku while all that was taking place.

It took several hours but so far more than half of the infected Soul Reapers were piled into the sickbay for treatment. It was there that they discovered two things. One: they didn't have enough beds for everyone. And two: there was nothing Unohana could do for them. Her best advice was to leave them as they were but simply make them as comfortable as possible and wait. She didn't want to give them anything out of fear that it would interfere with their healing process. After all, she had never come across anything like this. So far, the Hollow Reapers were changing back on their own. The only thing she could do was monitor their progress. So far, she noticed a decreased heart rate, which was good considering that their heart rates as Hollow Reapers were off the charts. Their heartbeats were slowly falling back into a steady rhythm. Their hostility had also decreased. For the most part, all the Hollow Reapers had entered a comatose state, nearly all of whom seemed to be in a coma, showing little to no response to anything whatsoever.

Linnette waited by Hanataro's side ever since Ukitake had been taken into another room and locked away with other Soul Reapers working hard to see that his condition improved. There were no more beds. Any Hollow Reaper they found now were put outside onto a tarp and members from Squad 4 would see to them when they could. Everyone was shorthanded. Hanataro was lucky enough to have been found quickly and placed inside the sickbay. Unfortunately, they had run out of beds at that time and he was left to rest on an operating table instead.

The hours ticked by slowly. Linnette waited. Then Hanataro began to show signs of improvement. His eyes opened. Linnette stood up and leaned over him. "Hanataro?"

He blinked staring straight ahead. Then his eyes closed again.

They didn't open again for another hour. She touched his hand and called his name. He turned his head, looked at her and blinked weakly. Then his eyes closed again. She sat back down with a sigh. She didn't know if these were just twitches or if he was too weak to stay conscious for long.

When his eyes opened again, he made a small noise like a soft whine.

"Hanataro?"

He turned her way weakly. He stared at her. Then his mouth began to move. "…Lin… N… Linn… ette..?"

"Yes," she answered happily. "Yes, yes! It's me! You're ok!"

He blinked and looked at the ceiling. "… Where..?"

"You're in the sickbay. Unohana found you and brought you in here. She took care of you."

He stared straight ahead. "… I… Where…" His eyes closed again and he lay quietly on the table.

"Hanataro?" Linnette's smile went away. He was gone again. Sighing, she sat back down and waited.

Victor watched her from the doorway. Cedric was helping the other Soul Reapers outside. Everyone needed help. Victor only came inside to check on her. Seeing how worried she was made him want to do something to help her, but he knew that he couldn't. She wouldn't relax until she saw that Hanataro was safe. She was worried about him. She wanted to see Ukitake, too, but no one was allowed in that room. Unohana hadn't left for over an hour since the last time she had been in there with her handpicked team of nurses. He wondered if Ukitake was stabilizing yet.

Victor looked down the hall to another room. He could see Rukia's shadow cast on the wall as she watched over Ichigo's unmoving body. They found him beside Veneno after all the Hollow Reapers had collapsed. He was just shy of critical. His wounds were terrible and very painful. Unohana treated him as soon as she could and advised that he rest. When he woke up, they were told to keep him in that bed until she said otherwise.

When Rukia wasn't watching her brother, she was watching him. Byakuya was in the same condition Hanataro was. Aside from a few twitches, he didn't move. His eyes opened only once and then closed again. No one knew if he had woken up or if that, too, was a twitch. So far, none of the Hollow Reapers were awake longer than a few short seconds. She knew there was time until Byakuya recovered enough to awaken and speak with her. Until then, she would be at Ichigo's side.

She watched over him while he slept. His Zanpakuto rested beside the bed quietly as if it, too, was watching over him. She moved forward to adjust the covers. As she pulled them up to his chin, he jolted awake and grabbed her arm on reflex. "Ichigo!"

He bolted upright then grabbed his ribs and fell back onto the bed with a loud moan.

"Easy, easy!" She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, keeping him pinned. "You can't move just yet. Lay down and keep still."

He blinked, looking around. It was a moment before he realized where he was. "I'm… in the sickbay?"

"Yes." She sat back down with a smile. "Unohana treated you. She said your body was under a lot of pressure. She fixed you up, though. She says you'll live. But you can't leave the bed. Her orders."

Ichigo ran a hand over his ear. Healed. No one would ever know that he was missing an earlobe at one time. He moved his leg. Then the other one. So far so good. He lifted up the covers to take a look. He was covered in bandages. His leg was in a small cast. Unohana must have finished healing him but needed him to be in some sort of brace for a while. He lowered the covers and leaned back into the pillow with a sigh.

Then he remembered something. "What about Veneno?"

Rukia smiled at him. "You won."

He waited. He needed to hear it.

"He's dead."

He wasn't happy to hear it. He wasn't even proud. He didn't want to hear it. It made his wounds ache. He frowned into the covers and turned his head to the side. He regretted it. He really did.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't look at her.

"Ichigo?" She moved closer. "What's the matter? You won. Because of you, everyone's returning to normal. The Hollow Reapers are changing back. Isn't it great news?"

He was looking at the room he was in. He looked at the window. At the glass of water on the table. Though the mattress throne was taken down and the beds were returned to the way they were before, he recognized this as the room where he first met Veneno. Just like Rukia, Veneno was at his side, talking with him when he woke up. It was nostalgic and sad at the same time. It made him sick.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?"

Finally he gave her the answer she as waiting for. "I didn't want to kill him."

She sat by his side, saying nothing.

"I regret it."

Sighing, she sat back and answered him matter-of-factly. "I'd call you an idiot if you didn't." She played with the corner of his sheets. "You're not heartless, Ichigo. It's a good thing that you feel regret. You're not that kind of person." She folded the corner back down. "But it had to be done. Everyone's safe now. Besides… I think it's best that it was you. I think it would be wrong if it was anyone else. I don't know how to say it, but… It had to be you." Somehow he understood.

Still, it gave him little comfort. He remembered the look on Veneno's face. He remembered what he had told him before he stopped breathing. "I want to live."

"Hm?" She looked at him curiously.

"That's what his last words to me were. He said 'I want to live. Why aren't I allowed that?'. That's what he said. And then he died."

Rukia turned away, hanging her head. "It's heartbreaking, isn't it?" For a while, she said nothing. "He just wanted to live his life the way he wanted and no one seemed to ever allow him that. If it's not the Soul Reapers, it's something else. When all those Hollow Reapers turned on him, I guess that was the end of it."

Ichigo looked at her. "How do you know about that?"

"I was there when Linnette sung her song. She made them attack the clones."

"Oh." Ichigo thought she was talking about the incident in the street. She meant something else. "I see." Then he remembered something else. "How's Byakuya doing, by the way?"

She gave a halfhearted shrug. "He hasn't woken up yet. He's still in his room."

"I'm surprised you're not there with him."

She gave him a playful slap on his shoulder and laughed when he winced. "I wanted to make sure you were ok first, you idiot."

"Now that you know that I am, are you going to see him?"

"Of course. Now that I know you're not dying or anything." She hopped off the bed and pushed her chair off to the side. She turned around. "I'm… glad you're ok."

He smiled.

She turned away, facing the door. "We'll talk later. Get some more rest."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled, forgetting all about his troubles for the moment. He could hear her rolling her eyes at his remark and left the room.

Victor watched her from where he was and noticed the smile she was trying to hide as she left. "Well." He smiled a knowing smile. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned. "Yes?"

Nemu was standing behind him. "The captain would like a word with you if you don't mind."

"Mayuri? That captain?"

"Yes." She bowed her head. "He requested a private meeting with you. Please come this way."

He looked back into the room where Linnette was sitting none the wiser. "I suppose I have a few minutes. Alright." He followed her down the hall and past other Soul Reapers scurrying to the rooms filled with Hollow Reapers.

Ichigo lay back on the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes again.

He found himself in a all too familiar place. The sky around him was packed with grey clouds. It wasn't raining but it felt damp. He looked forward. A white lump on the ground was waiting for him. He approached his Hollow. "Hey, there."

His Hollow was laying curled up on the ground, using his arm as a pillow. He lifted his head and squinted at him. "Hey…" He let his head back down and buried his nose in his elbow.

Ichigo titled his head to one side. "Were you just… sleeping?"

"Trying to."

"I didn't know you slept."

"You don't know a lot of things, Your Majesty."

Ichigo chuckled teasingly. "Don't tell me that fight wore you out."

His Hollow groaned loudly, letting Ichigo know that he was annoyed. "I told you I had never done anything like that before. It took a toll on both of us. I know you're feeling it, too. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."

Ichigo had to admit that his whole body was aching and felt heavy. He walked over to sit beside his other self. He didn't react. Ichigo looked his Hollow over with a grin. Who knew he could look so innocent and calm? He poked his Hollow's shoulder.

"What?" he whined, irritated.

"Nothing."

"Ass…" He buried his face in his arms, snuggling into a tight ball. "Let me rest, ok? I'll kill you later."

"Aw, not now?" Ichigo teased him again.

"I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone."

Ichigo sighed and leaned back, looking at the sky. He listened to his Hollow's breathing for a while then felt a pain in his heart. "I… I'm not feeling my best. Something's bothering me."

"I could tell. Have you seen the sky?"

He nodded. "I just… I regret killing Veneno. I didn't want to. But at the same time, I knew I had to. I don't know what to think. I mean, he was the enemy, but he wasn't. I don't know what to think."

"You think too much," his Hollow said. He lifted his head just enough so that Ichigo could hear him more clearly. "Look, he was a pain in the ass. He never listened. He was doing all that crap to your pals and he hit Linnette. He was going to turn us into one of those freaks and possibly kill us when he got bored. You want that? And you heard him. The only way to cure everyone was to kill him."

"I know, I know…"

"The guy probably wanted to die. Otherwise he wouldn't have said anything."

"Then why would he say that he wanted to live?"

"Dunno. Changed his mind? Or maybe he just wanted to die in order to end this life. He wanted to live another. You know?"

Ichigo nodded again. "Yeah." He wanted to live his own life. He wanted to get away from Soul Reapers and end his suffering. He must have felt so trapped. "Still…"

"Still you keep talking. Shut up, would you?" He hid his face in his arm again and lay still.

Ichigo yawned, the damp air getting to him. Or was it something else? He laid down beside his Hollow, looking up at the building over them. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for your help."

"It wasn't for you. You would have died if not for me, sure. But I did it for her." It was for Linnette.

"Whatever. I still want to say thanks for helping." He didn't take over. He helped him. He was thankful for that.

"Nn." It was just a grunt to let Ichigo know that he heard him.

Ichigo looked at his Hollow again. He wasn't moving. "Hey."

He didn't answer.

Ichigo propped himself up on one arm to peer over at him. His Hollow had fallen asleep. Ichigo laid back down and looked back at the building reflecting their images above them. He decided to put the situation out of his mind for now and forget Veneno. Ichigo shut his eyes to get some rest.

In no time, they were both out cold, never noticing Zangetsu watching over them. He smiled at the two of them sleeping side by side. "Who knew they could get this close to each other and not fight?"

The two sprawled out, their limbs stretched out over one another. Ichigo's leg draped over his Hollow's side while he used Ichigo's arm as a pillow, his forehead pressed into Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo's body was so warm. He made a good pillow. Ichigo didn't notice the position they were in at all. It was a comforting feeling having something to hold on to. His Hollow made a good teddy bear. His Hollow breathed in his scent. Ichigo smelled different from anything else in this world despite it being his own. He smelled kind of nice. He relaxed fully and lay still on Ichigo's chest. It was good to relax once in a while. Not a care or worry in the world.

Zangetsu smiled again and sat down, watching them. Who knew when he would ever see such a sight again? For now, he would enjoy it.

* * *

><p>An hour since the last time his eyes opened, Hanataro opened them again and looked up at the ceiling, blinking slowly. He lifted his arm and gave his eyes a rub. He looked from side to side, more fully awake and with it than any of the other times he had woken up. "Why am I here? What happened?"<p>

Linnette stood up and went to his side. "Hanataro, are you ok?"

He looked at her. "Uh… yeah. I think so." He looked down at his hands and moved them slowly, testing them. "I seem to be fine. Did something-?" He was cut short when Linnette threw herself on top of him and held him tightly. "Wha..?"

"I'm so glad you're ok!" She pressed her face into his small chest. "I was so worried. I wanted you to be ok."

He didn't know how to react. He raised his hand and placed it on her back. "What's going on around here? Did something happen?"

She pulled away. Looking at him seriously, she asked, "You mean you don't remember anything?"

"Anything? Like wha..?" He trailed off, clips of his memory flashing into his mind. "The sewer… The street…" He lifted his eyes and saw the concerned look on her face. It was the same as before. "I remember… I remember seeing you in the street. You were talking to me."

"You remember that?"

He paused, unsure whether he should shake his head or not. "I… I don't know. I sort of do, but… it's really fuzzy." He couldn't tell if it was a dream or if it really happened.

Someone entered the room with a wash bin and a cloth. She looked his way and blinked in surprise. Then she smiled. "Well, morning, sleepyhead. You were out for a while."

"Lieutenant…" He looked at Isane, having not seen her look so cheerful for a while.

She smiled at him again, setting the bin on the table against the wall. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

He started to sit up but he ended up falling back down. His body felt so heavy. She rushed forward and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back.

"Oh, no, no. You mustn't get up yet. You still need to rest. You haven't recovered yet."

Hanataro looked down looking very worried. "I can't… I can't move my legs." As much as he tried, he just couldn't do it. No matter what, they didn't move an inch.

"Don't worry. It's just a side effect."

"Side effect?"

She nodded, taking her hands off his shoulders. "Yes. Most of the Hollow Reapers… Or, rather, Soul Reapers recovering are experiencing this. Most of them cannot move their bodies."

"Most?"

"Some are having an easier time than others. It depends on how long they've been Hollow Reapers."

"How's Ukitake?" Linnette asked, unable to stop herself.

Isane smiled at her sweetly. "Oh, he's doing much better. He was wake and talking a few minutes ago."

Linnette's smile spread from ear to ear, looking overjoyed at the news. "Can I see him?"

"Oh, he's resting again at the moment. It'll have to wait. Maybe later on. He needs to rest. But Captain Unohana is taking good care of him so you don't need to worry."

Linnette sat back down in her chair. She wanted to see him. As long as Unohana was seeing to him, she knew he would be ok. According to Isane, he was talking before. That was wonderful news. She forced herself to smile, pretending that it didn't bother her having to wait. "That's fine. Hey, Hanataro, did you hear that? Ukitake's going to be just…"

Hanataro's eyes were closed again.

"Hanataro?"

Isane held up her hand to silence Linnette. "It's best if he rests. But this is great progress."

It was. Before Hanataro wasn't this coherent. He was improving. Everyone was.

* * *

><p>It took several hours, but at last, Byakuya awoke. Rukia, who had been waiting by his side waiting for any change, jumped, leaning on the edge of her seat.<p>

"Brother?" He closed his eyes then opened them again. "Brother?"

He turned his head. Their eyes found each other. He blinked.

She waited. Before when she had called to him the last time his eyes opened, he wasn't able to speak. Not only that, but he didn't respond when she called him 'brother'. He only turned her way when she called to him by name. She wondered if he would recognize her this time.

"Rukia?"

That was the first time she had heard him speak her name in several long, unending days. And this was the first time he had spoken to her without malice in his voice. Her brother was back. She nodded her head and took his hand in hers, moving closer. "Yes. Yes, brother, it's me. It's Rukia." She held back her tears. She was ecstatic to see him here with her again.

He shifted to get a better look at her. Then he looked at the room. He knew where he was at once. "Why am I in the sickbay?" He was one of the first people infected by the virus. He had no knowledge of the Hollow Reapers or of Veneno. As far as he knew, he was working in his office and going about his normal day. "Did something happen?"

"Do you remember anything, brother?"

He shook his head. "No." He tried to think of all the logical things that could have happened to him that would result in him being brought here. "Was there an attack or something? Was I injured?"

"Well…" How was she supposed to answer that? "Not exactly."

"Was I ill?"

"That's closer to it."

He turned his head to look at her again. "What happened, then?"

She explained it to him as briefly as she could. "An Arrancar named Veneno was loose in the Soul Society and started to spread a virus around that would slowly turn people into Hollows. You were infected without knowing. No one knew of this. But within a few days, nearly everyone was infected."

He listened to her calmly. Sometimes she wondered if he fully grasped what she was telling him. Then he said, "Judging from the fact that I'm here and you're not leads me to believe that you managed to escape."

She nodded. "Yes. I was never infected. However, you and Renji and many people from Squad 6 were. So was my Captain and almost everyone else. While infected, they would behave like Hollows by attacking Soul Reapers. They could not be reasoned with."

Byakuya looked down for a moment then looked back up at her. "Did… I attack you?"

"Huh?" She was surprised. Not by his question but by the amount of concern in his voice. Still holding his hand, she could feel his palm quiver against her fingers. Was he shaking?

"Did I hurt you?"

She answered him carefully. "No. You did not hurt me."

"But I attacked you?"

She hesitated. "Y…Yes. You tried to. But you were not in control of your actions. Renji did the same thing. But you didn't hurt me. You attacked Ichigo as well."

"I'm not concerned about him."

Before she could figure out if she should be flattered by his answer, she noticed him weakening. The strength was leaving his hand and his eyes began to droop.

"What..?" He forced his eyes to remain open. "What did Unohana give me? I feel strange."

"She didn't give you anything," she told him. "She wasn't sure if it would interfere with your recovery or not."

He looked down at his white sheets. "I can't move my legs. And my head's getting foggy."

"She said that's to be expected. While in the Hollow Reaper state, no one ate or slept. She feels that this is your body recovering from all that. The virus attacked the brain first and then spread to the rest of the body. She said that sleeping was a sign that you're body's making up for lost rest and that you're brain is recovering as well. The brain can't repair itself while in an awaking state. She advises everyone to rest and not to fight it. It's natural."

Byakuya's eyes began to droop again. "Understandable. I…" His grip went slack. "I don't think I could fight this anyway."

He was drained. It happened so quickly. He was full of energy a moment ago. Now he was spent. She watched as his eyes began to close.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you."

"Hm?" By the time those words left his mouth, he was gone again. She knew she heard him right so there was no point in asking him to repeat it. She smiled to herself and lay his hand down beside him under the sheets. He was thankful that he didn't hurt her. He cared about her wellbeing.

That was the best thing she could ever hope for. He cared.

* * *

><p>Come late afternoon, most of the Soul Reapers had woken up and were able to speak coherently to those around them. Though Hanataro was advised to rest, he was determined help the rest of his shorthanded Squad with the recovering former Hollow Reapers. He showed a lot of improvement, however, every now and then he would suffer from fainting spells brought on by his unstable energy. He would have bursts of energy and then suffer a debilitating crash minutes later and would have to rest for a while until he recovered.<p>

Most of the Soul Reapers were in the same position. It seemed that those who were not Hollow Reapers for very long had not only recovered the most in a short amount of time but didn't suffer from these bouts of energy drains. Rin, having not been a Hollow Reaper for longer than a couple of hours was one of the first people to make a full recovery. The moment he was awake, he asked after his other Squad members. No one could say anything for certain and everyone he spoke with asked him to get some more rest.

"But what about Akon? Is he alright?"

"He's resting, like you should be. Please, lay down."

Frowning, Rin rolled onto his shoulder and shut his eyes. He wanted to know if he was ok. The man tried to protect him, after all. The least he could do was say thank you.

Down the hall from his room, that very Soul Reaper had suddenly woken up and took a long look around the room. "Why am I in the sickbay?"

A nurse turned around. "Are you alright, Akon?"

He turned his head. "Huh?" He started to sit up but didn't have the strength. "What am I doing in here? We were sealed off and…" He started to put things together in his mind. "I take it that everything's been settled."

She moved closer. "What was that?"

"What I mean is, since we were all under lockdown and everyone was running around like crazy, that a cure has been found." He looked down at his arm. There was no cut. He was healed. "I know I got infected. The fact that I'm here now must mean that I'm cured. Am I right?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. You're doing fine."

Another person from Squad 4 entered the room, this one male, and looked at Akon with a grin. "So.. You're awake now, huh? About time."

Akon turned his head, unable to sit up in order to get a better look at him. "How did you find me? I locked myself in the lab. It was under lockdown. No one could get in."

"Trust me, it wasn't that hard. Not with the door being torn off its hinges or the massive hole in the building."

"What massive hole?"

The man shrugged. "Must have been one hell of a fight to cause that kind of damage. Looked like a rocket went off and out the roof. The door was just leaning there against the doorframe with a hole in it. Small hole. If I didn't know better, I'd say that someone punched a hole in it and ripped it out of the wall."

"But that's a reinforced door. Who would have that kind of strength?" asked the nurse.

"Either way…" He looked at Akon again. "You we needed a little help finding. A man in a suit told us that you would be locked in a closet at the end of one of the halls. That's the only way we managed to find you. You were inside laying on the floor under a whole bunch of books and papers."

"A man in a suit, huh?" Akon couldn't think of anyone he knew that looked like that. Then he remembered something else. "Oh! Where's Rin? Is he alright?"

"Rin?"

"Yeah, yeah. Little guy with a ponytail on his forehead. Little mousey thing," Akon said. "He and I were the last ones left after everyone else turned. I told him to hide himself in the Communications Department. Did you find him? Was he ok?"

The two looked at each other. "That boy was a Hollow Reaper when he was discovered. And he wasn't in that department," said the nurse. "He was several floors below, in one of the labs."

Akon's face fell. "He… was a Hollow Reaper..?" he turned away, looking across the room at the far wall. "So… He was attacked away. Kid must have come after me and I attacked him without knowing. Maybe that's how I ended up in a closet."

"On the contrary," said the nurse. "When we found him there wasn't a scratch on him. He must have been attacked by the Arrancar himself."

Akon turned back. "What Arrancar?"

"You didn't know? An Arrancar was behind all of this. Ichigo Kurosaki took care of him and now everyone's returning to normal."

This was a lot to absorb. Akon then asked, "So I didn't attack Rin?"

"No. Not at all."

He rested his head back on the pillow. "Oh, thank God," he sighed. "I wanted to make sure someone survived at least. I knew I was a goner so… I tried to make sure he would make it out in one piece." He looked at the nurse. "Where is he now?"

"Resting. But he was asking after you."

"He was?"

"Yes. I think he said that he wanted to make sure you were alright and to thank you for protecting him."

Akon nodded. Then he shut his eyes. "Well, when you get a chance, tell him that I said 'no problem'. And tell him that I'm alright and said 'hi'. Ok?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>When Ichigo woke up, the sun looked like it was on the verge of setting. Despite that, the sickbay seemed to be full of life. He sat up, looking around. The room was empty. Rukia must have left to see her brother. Aside from a few aches and pains, Ichigo seemed good to go and started to get out of bed. He tried putting pressure on his leg. It throbbed. He knew at once that he wouldn't be able to walk on it. He looked around and found a pair of crutches laying against the wall by his bed. He got up and, using the table for support, hopped over to them. Once each one was under each arm, he started to hobble toward the door.<p>

Nurses were running around carrying pots of food and jugs of water in and out of rooms. Soul Reapers were talking and laughing in every room. The Seireitei was alive again. He looked to the side and saw Soul Reapers crowding around doors and people hopping around on crutches like he was. He ventured out into the hall in search of his friends. Down another hall, he found Ikkaku standing outside one of the rooms, laughing at something. Ichigo went over to him as quickly as possible. "Hey. What's so funny?"

Ikkaku gave Ichigo a glance but didn't answer. He was still laughing. "Come on, it looks good on you. Just be happy you're alive, ok?"

Ichigo stood next to him and looked into the room. Yumichika was sitting up in the bed closest to the door looking distraught. "Easy for you to say! Look at me! This is worse than death!" His hair was a matted mess, strands of hair tangled or ripped out and the feathers that were normally attached to his brow and lashes were gone. His face was also a filthy mess. "I look like I haven't bathed in a week!"

"There's a reason for that."

"And just look how bloodshot my eyes are!"

"You didn't sleep either. And you just woke up a few minutes ago." Ikkaku shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have handed you that mirror."

Yumichika prodded his cheeks with his right hand while the other held up a small mirror. "I look ghastly!" He looked like he had lost a fight with a chainsaw.

"You're not that bad. You were a Hollow Reaper. You couldn't help what you did."

"How can you be so calm about this? Look at me!"

"I'm trying not to."

Yumichika wailed loudly. "I can't believe this! If this is what happens when you become a Hollow Reaper then… Augh! I'd kill that Arrancar myself if he wasn't dead already!"

Ikkaku turned to look at Ichigo. "I told him everything that happened. He's not happy. He's fine with having no memory and he doesn't give a damn if he hurt or killed anyone. All he cares about is how he looks as a result."

"Ikkaku! I need a comb, a brush, face cream and my whole make-up set, stat!" He poked his face again. "Maybe there's still time for me to apply the lotion before my skin starts pealing. I'm so filthy… If I was in my right state of mind I would never…"

"Aw, quit being a baby," Ikkaku called. Then he looked at Ichigo. "How you doing?"

"Alright, I guess. How are things? Where is everyone?"

"Oh, uh…" Ikkaku started thinking. "Um, Rukia's with her brother upstairs. Renji is on the same floor down the hall from them and throwing a fit because he wants to find them both and no one's letting him leave the room. Uh… You know where I am. Let's see… That girl is somewhere. Don't know, don't care. That big guy that's with her all the time is helping the nurses. That other guy, the thin one in the suit, is somewhere. No idea."

"What about the Captains? Like Toshiro and Soi Fon and everyone else."

"Oh. Uh… Hitsugaya's recovering. Rangiku's with him. Soi Fon was found. She said that she managed to do fine for a while until she ran into a clone. She tried to kill him. She did it, but ended up getting infected in the process. She ended up turning… like, two or three days ago. Something like that. Good for her. Mayuri and Nemu are in the lab. One of the labs that wasn't blown up at least. No idea what they're doing." Ikkaku tapped his chin. "Oh, yeah! And we found Kenpachi."

"You did?"

"Yup. Guess where he was."

Ichigo had no idea.

Ikkaku started to chuckle. "He was here the whole time, but the Lieutenant kept telling him to go a different way so they kept getting lost."

"You mean they were lost the whole time?" Ichigo shouted.

"Yup. They had no idea there was even a problem. No idea about the Arrancar either. They just kept passing each other by. Same thing with the Hollow Reapers. They went for a walk and ended up getting lost. He sensed there was a fight going on and tried to get back. He ended up showing up here a few hours ago, asking what was going on." Ikkaku chuckled again. "He's pissed that he missed all the fun."

Ichigo leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I can't believe it… Lost this whole time."

"Yeah. That's the captain for you."

Yumichika wailed again inside the room. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them over his head. "Don't look at me! I'm hideous!"

* * *

><p>Aside from the fatigue, the former Hollow Reapers were faced with an additional side effect. Due to the fact that they didn't eat or drink anything while in the Hollow Reaper state, they were long overdue for nourishment. Now that they were awake long enough to feel the effects, hunger kicked in soon enough and they all begged for food. There wasn't much to go around. A lot of food had spoiled and some food wasn't edible due to it having been thrown on the floor or in other various places. So far, all they had to offer the starving Soul Reapers were rice and stew. They didn't complain. They just wanted to eat something. Anything was good enough.<p>

The next time Byakuya awoke, he turned to Rukia weakly. "I'm so thirsty."

"Sure." She went over to the jug of water on the table and poured him a glass. She returned with the cup and jug in each hand and sat at his bedside. "Here."

He shakily took the glass from her as she helped him to sit up. She propped several pillows behind him for support as he lifted the cup to his lips. He sipped it at first. Then he started to drink faster. Within a few seconds, his glass was empty. He handed it back to her. "More."

"Ok." She poured him another glass This time he took it with more energy and drained it in one gulp. As she moved to pour him another, he tossed the empty cup aside and grabbed the jug from her, lifting it up to his lips and pouring it down his throat. "Ah…" All Rukia could do was watch as he drank directly from the jug. He handed her back the empty jug, panting.

"Thank you." He panted and sat back with a sigh. "I've never been so thirsty before in my life."

She took the jug and glass back and set them on the table. "You were dehydrated. It's understandable."

A rumbling noise made both of them look down. Byakuya's stomach was demanding attention. He lifted his gaze to his sister. "I'll need some food now."

"Ah… Of course." The nurse who was in the room earlier had left a single bowl of rice for the captain when he woke up. Rukia picked it up and brought it to him. "Here you-"

Byakuya snatched it away and began to devour it. The chopsticks he was using were a blur as he tipped the bowl upward, shoveling it into his mouth. He was barely chewing. Within a few second, the rice was half gone and disappearing fast.

"Sl- slow down, brother!" Rukia warned. She had never seen Byakuya eat so fast before. She didn't want him to choke. "Take it easy."

He bumped the bowl upside-down and finished off the rest of the rice, making sure he didn't leave a single grain behind. He panted and handed her the empty bowl. "More, please."

Blinking, she took it back. "Um, ok. But Unohana said that when dealing with starvation, it's best to reintroduce food slowly. So I can't really give you too much more until she says otherwise. At least you have something in you."

He blinked, taking in a deep breath. "I'm still hungry. Just one more bowl can't hurt. Please."

She stood up. "I'll see what I can do." She left to find the nurse with the pot. She persuaded her to give her more rice and then returned to the room. The bowl wasn't full, but it would have to do. "Sorry it isn't much. But I managed to get…" She stopped.

Byakuya was sitting up, his head tilted to one side, asleep.

"Brother?"

He snored, slumped against the tower of pillow behind him. He managed to eat and drink. Now it was back to sleep for him. Rukia set the bowl down on the table and tried to make him more comfortable.

"You need your rest, brother," she whispered, covering him with the sheets. She brushed his hair out of his face and lifted his head, resting it back so his neck wouldn't hurt. She wanted to make it aligned with the rest of his spine. "I'll be here when you wake up."

It was nice to see such a peaceful expression on his face as he slept. She didn't mind that he spent most of his time asleep. He looked rather cute sleeping. It was nice.

* * *

><p>Unlike the others, Hisagi had yet to wake up. Physically, Unohana could find nothing wrong with him. She said that he would wake up when he was ready and there was nothing she could do for him. This had Kira worried. Everyone else was awake but him. His injuries were healed and he displayed no signs of Hollowfication. Why wasn't he waking up? Kira sat by his side and waited. He wanted to talk to him when he woke up. He wanted to make sure he was ok.<p>

At last, his eyes opened, showing his first signs of life.

"Hisagi?"

He turned his head to the left. He spotted Kira and smiled weakly. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Alright I guess." He shifted his body with great difficulty. "My body feels heavy, though. I can't really move much."

"That's fine. Everyone's like that."

Even so, Hisagi kept trying to move his limbs.

"Um… I… Know what you did."

Hisagi turned to him. "What?"

"I know what you did before." Kira kept his eyes down. "You… got scratched and didn't tell anyone."

"Oh." Hisagi sounded disappointed. "You knew?"

"Only after you… turned. I saw you."

Hisagi nodded slowly.

"Do you remember?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"You didn't hear anything I said to you?"

"Uh…" Hisagi thought back.

"You were throwing yourself on the ground. You were trying not to attack me. You don't remember any of that?"

Hisagi frowned. "Um… Not exactly. But I do remember seeing your face. I think… I think I remember hearing your voice, but I don't remember what you said. I can't remember much of anything."

Kira sat back in his chair. "Oh. I see." He had to get those things off his chest, even if Hisagi couldn't hear him or didn't remember it. Now that it had been said, he didn't want to have to say it again. He felt like the pressure was off. There was no need to repeat it. "That's fine. Don't worry about it."

Hisagi held up his hand.

"What?"

He waved him closer. "I'm feeling weak. I think I'm about to pass out."

"That's ok. Everyone's been doing that."

"Still… I want to say something before I black out." He waved him over with his hand. "Come closer."

Kira moved closer.

"Closer."

He leaned over, on the edge of his seat. Then without any warning, Hisagi flicked his forehead with his raised hand. "Ow! What was that for?" Kira asked, jumping back and massaging his head.

"You're stronger than you think."

Kira blinked. "Huh?" Did Hisagi remember the conversation after all? Did he hear Kira vent his feelings and express how poorly he thought about himself? "Wait. Are you saying that..? Do you…"

Hisagi was silent on the bed.

Kira tapped his forehead. "You still awake?"

Hisagi said nothing and moaned, turning away from Kira's prodding.

Kira sat back with a sigh. Maybe Hisagi said that because he needed to hear it. Maybe it had nothing to do with what happened in that street days ago. Kira smiled. "Glad you're back." He stood up and walk out of the room, smiling for the first time in days. It felt good to do it again.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the treatments he was given, Ichigo was making a speedy recovery. He still couldn't put his full weight on his leg, but he didn't need to use the crutches as much as he did before. He passed by Renji's room on his way to see Rukia and overheard him complaining how he didn't want to be kept in bed any longer and could walk fine on his own. It took two nurses to keep him in bed, but he was still trying to get up anyway. Ichigo finally made it to the room where Byakuya was being kept and sure enough, there was Rukia sitting in a chair beside him. Byakuya's back was turned towards the door, apparently asleep. Ichigo moved into the room.<p>

"Hey."

Rukia turned. "Oh, hey." She looked him up and down. "Did Unohana tell you that you could get up?"

"More or less." He gestured to the crutch under his arm. "She wants me to use this."

"Hm." Rukia looked back at her brother.

"Have you been to see Renji yet?"

"No. I've been here with Byakuya. I don't have to see him. I can hear him down the hall. He needs to quit complaining so much."

"He wouldn't be complaining so much if you went to see him. It's you he's looking for."

She folded her arms. "That may be, but he also wants to stop being babied so much and he also wants to see Byakuya who isn't allowed to leave the room, either. He can wait. Or he can do what the nurses tell him to do. He's too stubborn."

"Well, look at his captain. Byakuya can't be easy to put up with either."

Rukia turned to him, glaring. "That is not true. Byakuya is a kind and fair person."

"You're only saying that because he's rich and you're living with him. I know Byakuya's just as stubborn as Renji. He never bends when it comes to certain things. I think he's just as big an idiot as Renji sometimes."

"I'm not asleep, you know," Byakuya said from his bed, back still facing the door. He was awake this whole time and heard every word.

But Ichigo didn't care. "Oh, well. Sorry, I guess. But you know it's true."

"You confuse pride with stubbornness."

"I doubt it." Ichigo looked at the empty bowl on the table and the half empty glass of water. It seemed that Byakuya had gotten his appetite back. The fact that he was still awake also proved that he was doing much better than before. "Rukia, have you left this room at all?"

"Not lately. Why?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Linnette had gone to."

"I have no idea. I know she was with Hanataro earlier, but now I'm not sure."

"And the others?"

"I couldn't tell you."

Ichigo looked out the window. "Has everyone been found?"

Rukia followed his gaze to the window. "Everyone's accounted for, it seems. There's a team searching the buildings and sewers for anyone who may have been missed. Cedric's helping with that, I know."

"But you don't know where Victor is?"

"No idea. Maybe he's with Linnette somewhere. " Rukia moved the sheets over Byakuya's exposed shoulder. "When she started singing, a lot of Hollow Reapers were lured out and followed her. That made things easier for us."

Ichigo nodded. "Well, I'm going off to look for them."

"Ok. See you."

Ichigo left the room, knowing that she was too preoccupied with her brother to care what he was setting out to do. Ichigo passed the room Renji was in, finding him on the floor and the nurses picking him up and ordering him not to leave the bed again.

He went down to another floor and looked into one of the rooms. Rangiku was sitting beside Hitsugaya who kept fading in and out. She smiled when she saw Ichigo.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked.

She looked back at her captain. "So-so. He was asking for Momo before."

"I want to know if I hurt her," Hitsugaya murmured. "I remember seeing her before everything went dark on me."

"Captain, you were not in control of your actions."

He turned away. "I know I bit her. I know I hurt her. I know I did." He shut his eyes. "I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself."

"She's fine. And there's no hard feelings. She's doing just fine. You don't have to worry."

He said nothing and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Don't be like that, Captain. Please." She stroked the lumps under the sheets, rubbing his shoulder and back. "It's ok. Don't be so hard on yourself. Momo told me that you tried to warn her but she didn't listen. She says it's more her fault than yours."

Ichigo moved closer. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Linnette or the two men that are always with her."

"Um…" She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Um… Oh, yes, I have! That handsome man in the suit went with Nemu a while ago. It looked like she was taking him to the lab with her. What's left of it."

That was strange. "Why would Victor go with her there, of all places?"

"Who knows?" Rangiku went back to rubbing her captain's back. "I'm sure you can catch up with them and ask. Just go that way and keep heading east of here. Or ask someone outside. I'm sure you'll find someone who can help you find them."

"Thanks." Ichigo left the room on his crutch and went down the hall.

Once outside, he found rows upon rows of Soul Reapers laying on the ground on makeshift beds and tarps, all being nursed by healthy Soul Reapers. Many of them were members of Squad 4 but other helpers were from other Squads who wanted to help out. Ichigo didn't see Cedric anywhere. He must have been somewhere else. He tapped a passerby and asked if they saw Nemu and a man pass by. They nodded and pointed him in the right direction.

After asking several other people and being pointed in the proper direction, Ichigo found himself outside of Squad 12's lab. Due to there being a gigantic hole in Research and Development, they were forced to use another lab instead. This was Mayuri's back-up lab, so Ichigo was told. Mayuri always kept a backup of everything just in case.

Ichigo spotted Nemu hurrying down the hall with something in her hands. "Hey!" Ichigo called and hobbled over to her on his crutch. She stopped and turned his way. "Where's Victor?"

She pointed down the path she was on. "I'm heading there right now if you'd like to follow."

"Yes, thank you."

Ichigo was led into the building and into a dark room piled high with all sorts of technology, many of which Ichigo had never seen before. Scary-looking contraptions were everywhere and a fowl stench filled the air. Ichigo walked by a container that smelled pungently of melted batteries and tar. Another container smelled strongly of acid and another of vomit. He didn't dare question what they were out of fear that it was worse than how they smelled.

In the middle of it all was the Captain of Squad 12 himself. Ichigo could just barely make him out over all the objects in the room, obscuring his view. As he moved closer he could clearly make out the captain running around the room, pushing buttons and pulling switches and rushing back to a table in the middle of the room. On that table was the man in the white suit. Only he wasn't wearing his jacket, shirt or tie. His bare chest and the rest of his body was strapped to the table with different tools pointed at his upper body.

"Victor!"

Mayuri looked up and growled. "Oh, who let you in here? Nemu! Nemu, where are you, you worthless girl? Where are the things I sent you for?"

Ichigo approached the table and found Victor looking up at him calmly, as if he didn't notice the thick leather straps pinning him down. "Oh, hello. Nice to see you up and about."

"What the hell are you doing here? This is Mayuri's lab!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. He invited me here."

"Invited you?"

"Yes. Nemu said that he wanted to study me for a bit. I agreed."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Ichigo snapped.

"Because he said that he was interested in me." Victor looked behind Ichigo at a chair. "It shouldn't be for much longer. If you like, you can sit right over there where my jacket is.

Ichigo turned around at the jacket, shirt and tie neatly folded on the chair behind him, out of the way. Ichigo turned back to him. "Who in their right mind would willingly come into his lab? Mayuri's a freak."

"He's just curious." Victor smiled. "He wanted to study my anatomy."

Mayuri approached the other side of the table. "Fine, Kurosaki, you can stay here, but keep out of my way. I'm a very busy man." He held up a syringe with bubbling fluid inside. "Now, keep still while I inject this."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide. "Whoa! What the hell are you doing? I thought you were studying him!"

"I am, I am."

"It looks like you're tinkering with him!"

"It's just a test." He tried to stab Victor with the needle but the tip broke off the moment it made contact with his skin. Mayuri pulled the needle away and looked at the broken tip. "Huh. Interesting. I managed to stab you successfully with a knife before yet a needle doesn't work on you. That's very strange."

Victor shrugged his shoulders. "I'm learning things as well, here. No one's tried to inject me before. Is there anything else?"

Mayuri tossed the needle away. "Yes, as a matter of fact…" He turned around and lifted up a strange object, setting it down on Victor's chest. "I'd like to make another attempt to get at your insides."

"Go for it."

"What?!" Ichigo yelped.

Mayuri attached the device up to Victor's chest. Two large daggers with metal claws on the ends stabbed Victor's chest and started to pull in opposite directions, in an attempt to rip open Victor's chest. All they did was drag slowly across his flesh, leaving behind no cut before finally snapping and falling apart. Mayuri watched his machine fall to the floor in pieces showing no signs of anger, only mild frustration. "Interesting…" He traced a line over Victor's chest. "There's nothing there."

Victor closed his eyes calmly, knowing that this would happen. "Are we finished now?"

"Quite the contrary. I've still got a few more tests to run." Mayuri called Nemu over and she held up a box of objects which Mayuri started to take out one by one and use on Victor, still trying to open his chest. None of the objects worked. "This is fascinating… Though I stab you and trace a line across your flesh, you leave no marks having shown you've been cut. This isn't regeneration. This is something else."

He stabbed Victor again and watched as no making were left behind. Victor barely made a sound as he was repeatedly stabbed by various tools.

"It's like watching water rippling. You stab water and drag your blade through it, but it causes no damage. You're not cutting the water. The surface remains the same. Only ripples show. I can see your flesh moving but there's no cut or blood. It's just like cutting water. You stab water straight down and lift out the blade and there's no hole in the water. It's the same. This is remarkable." Mayuri stabbed Victor with his final tool and tossed it aside.

"Are you done yet?" Ichigo asked this time.

Mayuri examined Victor's undamaged body and nodded to himself. "Just one last thing." He turned around and disappeared under the table. Ichigo stood on his toes to get a look at what he was doing. All he could make out was the top of Mayuri's back. Then he stood up and raised a chainsaw over his shoulder. "Keep still."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ichigo threw his arm out in a futile attempt to protect Victor without thinking. "What the hell are you doing?"

Mayuri brought the chainsaw down and Ichigo ducked in cover. The fast moving chains made contact with Victor's throat and buzzed nosily. Victor didn't flinch once. He stared at the ceiling calmly and waited. The saw buzzed then whirled and finally broke down with a clang. Mayuri pulled the weapon away and gawked at the chipped and mangled teeth on the saw. It was as if he had just attempted to cut into a block of steel. Then he looked at the man on the table. There were no marks. As usual.

Victor then turned his head and looked at Mayuri with a calm grin. "Are we finished?"

Sighing in defeat, the captain dropped the chainsaw on the floor and kicked it over to Nemu for her to take care of. "I suppose." He started to untie him from the table and Victor sat up, completely unharmed.

Victor waited for Mayuri to untie his legs even though he could have easily broken out of his restraints at any moment. Once he was freed, he walked over to the chair behind Ichigo and started to get dressed. He tucked in his shirt and started to fasten his tie when he looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "Do you know where Linnette is at the moment?"

"Not a clue. But Cedric is supposed to be helping the others."

"Ah." Victor grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. "I last left her with Hanataro but that was a while ago. I'm sure she's fine. Still, I should look for her." He buttoned the jacket in front and smoothed the material over his body, making sure everything was in place. He looked at his reflection in a beaker, combing his hair into place with his fingers.

Mayuri stepped behind Victor with Nemu not far behind holding a clipboard. "Just a few last questions."

Victor looked at Mayuri's reflection. "More? You've been asking me things for the past hour, I'm sure. You haven't gotten enough yet?"

Mayuri snapped his fingers and Nemu prepared to jot down the notes. "Just a few more. Now… Does your hair grow?"

Victor picked up a strand of hair and examined its length. "Yes. I get my hair cut every now and again."

"How often?"

"Once or twice a month, I suppose."

"What about shaving? If your hair grows then what about facial hair?"

Victor ran a hand over his chin. "I've never needed to before. I never noticed."

Mayuri looked surprised. "So your hair grows, but you can't grow hair on your face?"

He shrugged. "Linnette never did like facial hair on men. I guess she likes the clean-cut look. I've never had even a stubble before. Not that I mind. I like the way I look. It's who I am. Or at least a reflection of it."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Mayuri wanted to get back to business. "What about height?"

"No, that never changes."

"Not even your appearance?"

"Not that I've seen in the past 6 years I've been alive. I never age."

"And hunger?"

"Have never experienced it. I do enjoy wine, however. I have quite a collection of it back home."

"But you don't need to drink?"

"No. I just enjoy the taste."

Nemu scribbled down the notes.

"If that's all you have, you must be one tipsy parent."

Victor turned around with a smile. "Actually, I've never been drunk before. I have no idea what that feels like."

Mayuri blinked. "Not ever?"

"No. I once drank an entire bottle of wine in one sitting and nothing happened as a result. There were no ill effects at all."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all."

"Huh." He motioned for Nemu to write this down. "Now, uh… Even if you can't, or rather, have no need for food, you can eat, correct?"

"Yes. And I have before."

"Can you taste the food?"

"Yes. If I can taste wine, I should be able to taste the food I consume."

"Good point." Mayuri thought of another question. "During all that…" He motion towards the table and the tools laying in a pile on the floor. "Did you feel any of that?"

"Yes."

"So you can feel pain?"

"Yes. It usually takes a lot before I react, however."

"You didn't yell at all during all that."

"Should I have?" Victor asked. "I felt it, but that wasn't anything major."

Ichigo sighed. That wasn't major to him? He wanted Victor to say that to any of Mayuri's last victims.

"Now then…" Mayuri looked at the notes Nemu had been taking. "So far, I've crushed you, I've stretched you, I've twisted you, I've stabbed you, I've cut you or at least tried to, and I've spun you in a high velocity machine and I've drowned you and hung you upside down for at least an hour, I've burned you and, according to this, electrocuted you… And you're still here. Nothing I've done has caused you any damage at all."

Victor looked mildly flattered by this. To him, this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"And your partner is the same?"

"Yes. He should be. We've displayed the same powers and abilities."

"So…" Mayuri tapped the clipboard with his middle finger. Nemu got ready to take notes. "This other man… What's his name again?"

"Cedric."

"And you both have a… daughter?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Victor chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, created you, human… I know that already. Blah, blah. But… Cedric… Is he… your partner, you said?"

"Yes."

"That kind of partner?"

Victor tilted his head to one side. "I'm not following."

"If you're both taking care of a girl and living together as a family and you're both the parents of said girl, wouldn't that make you two… you know?"

Victor frowned in confusion.

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Are you two love partners?"

"Love..?" Victor's eyes went wide. "Hardly! That's not it at all."

"So you're not in love with each other?"

"No!"

"But he's your partner and you have a child and have a family together… so…"

"If you had to categorize the relationship we have, Cedric's more of my brother than anything else."

"Your brother?"

"Yes," Victor answered. "We were both created the same way from the same person. We are the same while being our own person. He is my brother."

"Ok." He looked at Nemu and whispered, "Cross out 'homosexual' on there, would you," and then faced Victor again. "So… A brother, huh? Who's older?"

Victor had to think about this one. "Well, physically, he is. He's closer to 30 where I'm closer to 25... I think. However, I was created before him and therefore, born first, so technically, I'm older."

"I see." Mayuri looked at the clipboard again. "So…" he said while reading the notes. "Do you… You said that you have emotions, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you feel love. Yes?"

Victor smiled. "Yes." His blue eyes started to sparkle. "I love my sweet little Linnette."

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's great. But have you ever felt love for another?"

Victor's smile started to fade. "Actually… no. I haven't."

"You've never felt anything towards a woman your age or otherwise?"

"No, never." Victor's smile was back. "The love I feel is for Linnette alone. I've never felt anything stronger or just as strong for anyone else."

"Not even your brother?"

"No. I enjoy his company and have a different kind of… love, I guess you would say towards him. We've grown close and I enjoy his company like I said, but I feel no affection towards him at all. I feel more comfortable saying that I like him rather than love him. Unless you would be willing to accept a different, not as passionate love for him."

"Ok." Mayuri had Nemu write something else down then nodded. "So all you feel is love for her and no one else."

"Never have."

"And you've only been affectionate with her?"

"That's correct."

"And even seeing pretty women on the street, you've never felt anything towards them at all?"

"No."

"What about men?"

Victor frowned. "Must we do this?"

"Just answer the question."

"No, I have not. I've never felt love towards a man or woman other than Linnette." Now he looked annoyed. "Are we through?"

"Just one final question, I promise." Mayuri got close to Victor's face and asked him his final question softly but seriously. "You feel a connection with Linnette, isn't that right?" His voice sounded cryptic. "You protect her, love her and are always with her. And when she's in danger, you come to become her shield. Whenever she calls, you come. You do as she says. Is that right?"

Victor nodded. "Yes. That is a part of our relationship."

Mayuri looked him up and down and then nodded. "I see." He stepped back. "Ok. That should be enough for now. You may go now."

Victor bowed his head. "Thank you." He started towards the door, stopping to look at the teen standing beside him. "Are you coming?"

Ichigo hesitated. He wanted to find out more about why Mayuri was running all these tests and asking questions. "I'll catch up. I just want to talk to him for a minute."

The man nodded and walked away. "I'll be seeing you, then." He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

Ichigo then turned and looked at the Captain looking over the notes Nemu took, adding them to a pile of papers he had set aside; most likely notes taken from earlier. He stood behind him, saying nothing. Then Mayuri took notice of him and responded with an irritated, "What?"

"What the hell were you doing to Victor?"

Mayuri faced away, looking over his papers and walking over to a large computer built into the wall. "I was interested in him. He's unlike anything I've seen before. His powers are incredible. I had to study him and test his abilities."

"Oh, so you're interested in him and not Linnette? She's the one who made him, after all."

"So what? She's a mere human. I have no interest in something so simple. Him, on the other hand…" Mayuri started to type things into the computer, glancing at his notes every now and again. He started smiling. "He truly is amazing. I like him a lot."

Ichigo moaned. That was never a good sign. If Mayuri liked him, that was bad news.

"His strength is amazing. Speed is incomparable. He's incredible. Simply wonderful. He's inhuman while having all the same emotions as a normal human would possess. His thought process is also unique. He's an individual. Despite being created to perform certain actions, he's capable of thinking and acting for himself."

Ichigo looked around the room while Mayuri talked, trying to ignore the fowl smells wafting through the thick air. Then Mayuri laughed and set the notes aside.

"Why, if I wasn't so certain he would rip me in half, I would purposely put that girl in danger just to see what he would do. That would be something."

"So you would put her in danger just to run some tests on him?" Ichigo was outraged.

Mayuri treated it as if it were no different from stealing a child's toy. "Big deal. I would try not to kill her. She's only human so what do I care?" He looked at the screen in front of him with a smile. "Still, this man is wonderful. All this information… I've never seen anything like it. No matter what I try, I can't cut into him. I can't get him to bleed. He has no blood, yet he has organs like a normal human being and they all function perfectly. How they are able to function without blood is beyond me which makes it so interesting. He has a heart and lungs and bones. I could feel them. I could hear them working. And just to be safe, I scanned him. Everything's there and working normally. Though I doubt that he even needs them. He may have lungs but he didn't need to breathe when I held him under water for a half hour. He surfaced with no issue whatsoever. Amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah…" said Ichigo, bored. "And he doesn't eat or sleep, I know. I've heard it all before. This is old news for me."

"Well, I've never had the pleasure to have him in my lab before. This is an exclusive for me." He looked at the screen with big eyes, as if looking upon a masterpiece. "A near perfect being. I simply hate perfection. There's nothing to come of it. But him… He's different. Though he seems to be perfect, he's flawed. It's incredible, really. Simply incredible. He has imperfections and there's room for improvement in areas though I don't possess the power to change him." He typed in something else on the screen and stepped back. "He only feels love for one and that's the girl who created him. And though he has working organs, he is incapable of reproducing."

"I don't even want to know how you figured that out," Ichigo groaned, looking away from the screen.

"This is science, boy! Think!" He clicked several buttons and the information on the screen disappeared. "I wish I knew more about these men. This is interesting. Very interesting."

Seeing how Mayuri was beside himself with joy and wonder, Ichigo felt the need to ask something that he had been wondering ever since he learned that Mayuri was running tests on Victor. "So… Out of all the information you have… Did you happen to find out what they were?"

"Eh?" Mayuri looked up.

"What I mean is… Everyone says that they're just Linnette's imaginary friends come to life."

The captain scoffed. "Imaginary friends… What a complete load. This goes far beyond such a thing. There's more to them than that."

"Then you know what they are?" Ichigo wanted to know. Victor and Cedric spent many sleepless nights trying to categorize themselves as well. It would be nice to know just what they were.

Mayuri looked at the notes by his hand. "Well… They're inconsistent with a lot of things I thought they would be. They're not human, that's for sure, though they may appear it. But after many, many tests, there's only one logical conclusion I could come up with. Based off what I've seen, what I've heard and after all the tests were finished, I think I've narrowed down what they are. I think I understand their purpose and their reason for being. Their relationship, the one with the girl and the one with each other. I think I know what they are."

"Good." Ichigo was dying to know what the captain had come up with. "Then what are they?"

Mayuri lifted his head and looked into Ichigo's eyes, completely serious. "They're her Zanpakuto."

* * *

><p>Holy crap! What?!<p>

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: **

Ichigo stared at Mayuri. Those words were like a slap in the face. "Wh… what?" He couldn't wrap his head around it. "Y-you mean… Victor and Cedric are… Linnette's… Zanpakuto?"

"At least that's what the data's telling me. It's not exact, but it's the closest thing they could be."

Ichigo started to pace the floor. It didn't make any sense. Maybe Mayuri did it wrong. How could they be Zanpakuto? "But… How… But how could that be? She's not a Soul Reaper. She's human. Even you admitted that. And they're not swords. How could they be Zanpakuto?"

"Somehow they were able to manifest themselves into the form they're in now. Linnette wanted them to be by her side so they came. That's what Victor told me. She wished for them. But come on, a child's wish? This isn't a fairytale. This makes much more sense."

"How? How does it make sense?" Ichigo's voice was just shy of shouting. "She's human! Humans don't have Zanpakuto."

"True… But they also don't have hairpins that have powers either. Or an arm that changes and has the power of a rocket."

Ichigo blinked. "You… You're talking about Orihime and Chad..?"

He nodded. "I haven't had the opportunity to study them very much. But it's strange that they should have power like that as humans, don't you think?" Mayuri tapped the pile of papers with his fingernails. "I've had a theory that maybe, just maybe, those are their Zanpakuto powers taking on a different form due to them still being human. Who's to say that it's not possible? When they die, they might have what it takes to become Soul Reapers… and those abilities are their Zanpakuto powers. Linnette might be the same way. Those two men might be her Zanpakuto taking on a physical form."

"But there's two of them."

"So what? Shunsui has two as well. She might be the same." Mayuri looked at the notes again. "Besides, I've looked over these several times. Their instincts match what a Zanpakuto would have. They live to protect her. They fight for her. When the time comes, they become her sword and her shield. They're always by her side and know what she needs and how she feels. They always come when they're called and they don't want her to get hurt. They were born from her and have love only for her. Sounds like a Zanpakuto to me. There's several other things but it would take hours to explain it to you."

Ichigo leaned against the table, letting it all soak in. "So… Linnette… and them… They're…"

"She may have what it takes to become a Soul Reaper some day. If she chooses it."

"So… so, wait…" Ichigo remembered a concern that the two had for Linnette and themselves. "When Linnette dies… When that happens, what will happen to them?"

Mayuri shrugged. "It would make logical sense that they would follow her into death. But if this theory is correct, then they would then transform into her Zanpakuto form and stay with her forever. The physical forms might just be the Zanpakuto spirits manifesting in the real world." He chuckled. "I mean, if they were born from her and were in her mind when she was thinking them up just before they became real, what else could they be? It makes sense."

It did. It did make sense. Still, it was hard to grasp. It was a comforting feeling that they would follow her into death and be by her side forever. It was also nice to think that one day she might become a Soul Reaper and be with the other Soul Reapers here and live in the Soul Society with her new friends. It was a nice thought. But now Ichigo was also thinking about his friends. Chad and Orihime might become Soul Reapers, too, one day. Those powers might be their Zanpakuto taking on another form like Mayuri said. But this was only a theory. It might not be true. Then again, it might.

* * *

><p>After being sealed away in a private room, Ukitake was finally allowed to have visitors. Linnette waited anxiously outside his door. She was allowed to see him but only briefly. He still needed to rest. She wondered what he would be like. If he wasn't allowed to have anyone in the room there must have been something wrong. For a time, she thought that it was because he was dying. She was very worried about him. But now allowed to visit made her feel much better. He must have been doing fine if they were allowed to see him now.<p>

The door opened and Shunsui stood there without his hat, smiling down at her. "Well, well, there you are." He stood off to one side, allowing her to enter. "Come on in. He's right over there."

Linnette entered slowly, looking around. There was a table piled high with medical equipment and there were machines lining the wall behind a single bed which she guessed were used to monitor vital signs. Ukitake was laying in the lone bed, propped up on pillows so he was able to see her enter while still reclining. He smiled at her weakly. "Hey, there."

She hadn't heard his voice for so long. She rushed to his bedside and grabbed his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "I was so worried about you!"

"Sorry I made you worry," he said. "I heard what you did from Unohana. You brought back the medicine. That was very brave of you. It's too bad you weren't able to use it when you got back. I'm sorry."

She held his hand tightly. "Your hand's cold."

He chuckled. "Yeah… Sorry about that. I should really keep them under the covers." He squeezed her hand, causing her to look up at him. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you for helping."

"But…" She stepped back slightly. "I didn't make it in time. You were gone when I…"

"Maybe so, but you did give them to Unohana. When she treated me, she had them with her making it easier. She was able to treat me quickly because everything was already there. Maybe it didn't work out the way you expected but you ended up helping me in the long run. Thank you for that."

She nodded and squeezed his hand back.

Ukitake chuckled and looked at Shunsui. "This is a familiar scene, huh?"

"You mean having girls surrounding your bedside? Oh, yeah." Shunsui laughed. "I'm so jealous. What I wouldn't give for that. You're a lucky man, Jushiro. Why do they like you so much? What's your lure?"

"Maybe women find sick, feeble men appealing. But it's not just women. Men visit me, too."

"Well, them I don't care about. I'd want pretty women surrounding my bed. You can take the men."

"Oh, I'm sure Nanao was at your side the last time you were injured."

"Yeah, but she left quickly… and not before she clubbed me over the head with the bedpan."

"You shouldn't have grabbed her butt."

"I dropped my hat and asked her to pick it up for me and while she was down there… I figured…"

"You figured you'd stay in the sickbay an extra few days, huh?"

"It turned out ok. Unohana kept me company."

"She also gave you a drug that caused paralysis to keep you from doing it again."

"She knows me too well."

The two men had a good laugh while Linnette watched them go back and forth, not fully understanding their humor but smiling none the less. She was happy that they were having a nice time.

"By the way," Ukitake said, his laughter slowing. "Shunsui informed me that you played quite a big roll today on the final battle. He tells me that you're the one who stopped the Hollow Reapers from attacking anyone else and even used them to combat the enemy."

She nodded. "That's right."

"You must have been scared. Were you?"

"Not really."

He smiled. "He also tells me that I gave you a ride. I was a Hollow with wings."

"Do you remember that?"

He shook his head. "Not much, I'm afraid. But maybe it's for the best." He moved closer to her. "But I flew with you on my back. How was that? Was it your first time flying?"

"No. Victor and Cedric do things like that to me all the time so I'm used to it. But they don't have wings so that was new."

He nodded slowly. "I'm glad I was able to help you help the others. Tell me how you did it. I'd love to hear it."

"The whole thing?"

"Of course. You can sit right there and tell me the whole story. How did you find the Arrancar? Tell me what you did in the fight."

She sat down and told him the whole story. He never interrupted once and listened to the whole thing, reacting quietly to all the scary and surprising details. Shunsui listened as well at the foot of Ukitake's bed. He glanced over at the door and noticed a tall man with brown hair watching them. Shunsui nodded to Cedric who nodded back and watched Linnette retell her adventure to Ukitake. After a few minutes, Cedric was called away and left them alone.

When she was finished, Ukitake gave her an odd request. "What was the song you used to control the Hollow Reapers? Would you sing it to me?"

She looked from side to side nervously. "I… I'm not sure…"

"The virus should be gone. This would be a good way to test it. Please? You can do it quietly if you like."

Shunsui made sure the door was shut and nodded to her. "Go ahead. I'd like to hear it, too."

She found her voice after a minute and started to sing softly to them. Ukitake listened quietly, showing no signs of change. When she was finished he smiled at her. "You have a lovely voice. You're a talented girl."

"Thanks."

"And I mean that for more than just your voice. Singing may be your skill, but it's not your only talent. There's a lot more to you than that. You're very brave and you're a bright young girl. I mean that."

She started blushing. "Thank you…"

Ukitake took her hand and started to move it up and down playfully. She started laughing and he moved her arm faster, swinging her arm around. She giggled and the two of them laughed together playfully.

Cedric listened outside the door with a smile.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked back to the sickbay in a daze. He still couldn't believe what Mayuri told him. Victor and Cedric were Zanpakuto? It didn't seem so, yet it made a bit of sense. There was room for doubt but it was hard to argue against the Captain of Squad 12. But the data wasn't conclusive. There was always the possibility that he was wrong. It wouldn't be too bad if he were right, however. They would always be with her and fight for her. It wasn't bad news, just surprising to say the least.<p>

He passed by several rooms on his way back to his bed. It was evening now though things were weren't any less hectic. He passed by Hitsugaya's room where he was struggling to use his crutches to walk. His legs still wouldn't work for him. He couldn't move them. Momo was there to coach him as they both went through rehabilitation. She was able to stand on her own but she was having trouble walking, same as him. Rangiku helped support Hitsugaya as he rose off the bed and took a shaky step towards Momo. He clung to Rangiku's arm as she guided him over to his friend.

He passed by the room where Ikkaku and Yumichika were talking and sharing a drink he had smuggled in, hoping to calm his friend after seeing his mangled mess of hair. As soon as Yumichika was able, he took a long bath, desperate to clean himself. The sponge baths simply weren't doing it for him. It was an awkward moment when he found that he could not leave the bath and needed someone to come in and help him out. Ikkaku hated being that person.

Ichigo then passed the open door leading to Hisagi's room were he was talking with Kira and laughing. They didn't notice anyone walking by the room and went on talking.

Upstairs, Renji sat with Rukia, finally able to leave his room and shared a hot bowl of soup with his Captain. Byakuya remained quiet while they ate, only speaking once to tell Rukia to eat something as well. She hardly ate anything from what he saw. She helped herself to some soup and continued talking with Renji, who was doing most of the talking. Mostly, he was complaining. Byakuya looked out the window at the starry sky and relaxed. Things were getting tranquil at last. With so many people recovering, he had a feeling that it would be quiet for the most part. At least that's what he had hoped for. With his lieutenant complaining so much that didn't seem possible.

Ichigo returned to his room and sat down on the bed, setting the crutch aside. He looked over at his sword. It was hard to imagine that one day perhaps Victor and Cedric would look the same way. It was only a theory. Though they weren't his family and they had started out hating each other, Ichigo had grown to like them. Now he realized that he would mess them if they did turn into sword form and were no longer able to stand before him in their current form. They would be just like Zangetsu. Only able to be seen by Linnette. She alone would be able to speak and see them in her inner world. Ichigo would miss them if that were the case. He may never hear their voices again.

He shook his thoughts away. "What am I worried about? They belong to Linnette. It shouldn't effect me." He looked down. "I wonder what their powers would be in sword form. Would they still have the same powers? Would they be able to stand beside her in the form they're in now? Or maybe… What if Linnette's singing will be in the swords then? Or would that be a power all her own? I don't know…" Even Mayuri couldn't answer that.

Ichigo flopped down on the bed, stretching out. There was no sense in getting worked up about this.

"_But you are, aren't you?_" said a voice in his head. "_You are getting worked up. Right, Your Majesty?_"

Ichigo sighed. "You've been quiet for a while. I was kind of hoping it would stay that way."

"_Aww… Don't be like that. I was just popping in. That's all_," said his Hollow. "_Since she's been singing so much lately, I'm full of energy and felt like making you aware of that fact. Where is she anyway?_"

"How should I know? I haven't seen her for a while. Maybe she's visiting someone. And no, you can't have a song."

"_Why not? That's not really your call, now is it?_"

"Why would she sing? It's over now."

His Hollow gave a low hiss and his energy grew slightly stronger. "_Come on. I was a good boy. I think I deserve a reward, don't you?_"

"Forget it. Not happening."

He snorted. "_And after everything I've done for you… This is the thanks I get. Screw you, King. Next time you need me, I'll just take over and you can watch. How's that? I was nice to you this time. Don't get used to it. That's the last time I do anything for you if this is how you're going to be_."

Ichigo crawled into bed, pulled back the covers and laying on his side. "Oh, shut up. I'll think about it. Ok? I'll ask her the first thing in the morning."

"_Morning? Sheesh. Not too eager, are we? Lazy_."

"I'll ask her the first chance I get as long as you're quiet now. Deal?"

His Hollow paused then agreed. "_Alright, fine. I could use some more rest myself_."

After that his Hollow didn't speak anymore and Ichigo felt his dark energy leave him, returning to his inner world to lie in wait. Ichigo covered himself with the white sheets and put his head on the pillow. He could still hear people talking and laughing outside his window. Everything was getting back to normal.

He looked at the corner of the table by his bedside. "I should really contact home and see how everyone's doing. I have to make sure Kisuke is alright. Yuzu and Karin as well. And dad, too. And the others at school…" He closed his eyes, trying to rest. "I'm sure they're ok. But still…"

"_Your problem is you care too much_."

Ichigo squeezed his eyes tighter and pressed his head into the pillow. "Maybe I do… So what?"

So what if he cared? He didn't want to bring it up now that he was trying to rest, but his Hollow had recently started caring about someone as well. His Hollow actually had feelings for a little human girl. He would never let his Hollow live that down. Not since the horse has become her lapdog.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ichigo awoke to the sounds of laughter and lively footsteps. He opened his eyes and squinted in the sunlight, which cast yellow squares on the wall through the window frames. He sat up stretching and looked around the room. There was a glass of water on the table by his bed next to a bowl of rice. He must have slept through breakfast. He looked to make sure his sword was where he left it. It was. And there were his crutches. Waiting for him. He pushed the sheets off his legs and set his foot on the cold tiled floor. There wasn't any pain. His injury must have been healed. He stood up slowly, testing his legs. They were a little wobbly, but that might have been due to him just waking up.<p>

He heard people running past his room and decided to investigate. Leaving his crutches behind, he made for the door. As soon as it opened, several Soul Reapers were racing down the hall, laughing and talking excitedly. "What's going on?" he asked, but no one answered him. He ventured out into the hall and followed after them at a much slower speed.

Every room he passed had Soul Reapers, wide awake and talking happily, surrounded by their friends. A man with a locket around his neck passed Ichigo in the hall, laughing with a woman by his side, a matching bracelet on her left arm. They were followed by four other Soul Reapers, all laughing and joking with each other. Ichigo poked his head into a room where Hitsugaya was walking on crutches toward a sink, Rangiku not far behind, making sure he was steady. Momo was smiling and clapping her hands, cheering him on as he moved without aid.

Then Ichigo reached the door leading to the courtyard which was also full of lively Soul Reapers. Shunsui was in the center of the action, tossing a girl up in the air Ichigo recognized as Linnette. Wearing the captain's straw hat, she was repeatedly tossed over his head, laughing all the while. Several Soul Reapers were watching them and smiling. Shunsui grabbed her hands and swung her around, playing the helicopter game. Soul Reapers began to nudge each other, pointing and reminiscing about old times when they played similar games. Ukitake watched from his window, waving at them when they looked his way. He wasn't recovered enough to venture outside just yet.

Soul Reapers began cheering and clapping off to the side so Ichigo moved further outside to see what was happening. Cedric had just lifted up a sheet of metal and leaned it into place, bending the edges to overlap the side of the building, eliminating the need for welding. Much of the Seireitei had been damaged during Veneno's rampage so there was a lot of clean up to do. Most of the Soul Reapers weren't able to start repairs so it was put on hold until they recovered. However, Victor and Cedric were more than capable of helping out. Now that most of the Soul Reapers were up and about, they used their time to help repair damaged buildings and doing several odd jobs for the Soul Reapers. Victor carried away large pieces of building and stone and hammered hoofs while Cedric took care of the larger, heavier jobs. It seemed that Victor was no longer helping with the roof and was off doing something else now, leaving Cedric to do it in his place. With their kind of power and speed, the work was getting done in less than half the time it would normally take. One of the demolished buildings had been completely rebuilt from the ground up by Cedric, resulting in more applause. These two had gotten on everyone's good side, so it seemed.

Perhaps not everyone's. Ichigo looked to his left and found Ikkaku watching the scene in the shadow of a tall pillar under the roof of the sickbay. When he wasn't watching Cedric, he was watching Linnette playing with the Captain of Squad 8.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked him quietly.

Ikkaku shrugged. "Nothing." He leaned against the pillar. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

"Around what?"

He nodded towards Linnette. "Everyone's treating her like she's family. I don't get it. The battle's over. The Hollow Reapers are a thing of the past and the Arrancar's dead. Why bother? Her usefulness is over."

Ichigo turned. "What are you talking about?"

"Back in the sewer," he said. "When you and Hisagi left. Those two guys were acting all worried so I told them the truth. The only reason why people care what happens to her is because of her abilities. Controlling Hollows… It's a useful thing to have. If she didn't have that power, no one would give a damn."

"And how did those two react when you said that to them?"

"Put me up against the wall and crushed my windpipe."

Ichigo snorted with laughter. He knew that was inevitable. Then he got serious again. "Do you really feel that way?"

Ikkaku nodded. "Of course I do. Her power's important. That's why she matters. Without it, she's just another person. Why bother?"

"She's a nice girl. Friendly, willing to help, innocent…"

"Good for her. But I don't care crap about her. If not for that power she has, I wouldn't say two words to her."

"She's just looking for friends."

"Just because you're nice doesn't mean people will be your friend. I don't consider her a friend and never will." Ikkaku faced Ichigo wearing a scowl. "I don't like her. That simple. This battle changes nothing. You think I would sit down and play tea party with her after all this? No way. Now that there's no longer a need for her to sing, I don't need to be with her or anything."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't like he could convince him different. Hearing Linnette's laughter and applause, Ichigo looked off to the side. She and Shunsui were taking their bows before the crowd after a dance they just did together.

Ikkaku lifted himself away from the pillar and leaned close to Ichigo's ear. "See, I don't get why everyone's being nice to her. It's over. We don't need her anymore. The two men I get. They're strong and they can help us rebuild faster, but her… When we need a Hollow serenade, I'll know who to call." He started to pull away. "Trust me. Back when she ran off down in that sewer, if it wasn't for her power, no one would have gone looking for her. Better her than them, right? No way they would risk their skin for her otherwise."

Linnette spotted Ichigo and came running. "Ichigo! Hi, Ichigo!"

Ikkaku pushed past her without a word and kept going, ignoring her. Ichigo took note of the sad look on her face and shot Ikkaku a dirty look which he also ignored.

Linnette looked at Ichigo then at Ikkaku then back at Ichigo. "He doesn't like me, does he?"

He flinched. "Uh… No. That's not… He's just…"

She shook her head. "It's ok. Lots of people don't. You get used to it. Believe me, I know. I grew up with no one liking me at all. I was always being bullied. Even the adults didn't care. Victor and Cedric were the only ones who were ever nice to me. I figured that they would be the only ones." She smiled brightly up at him. "Then I met you, and you like me fine. You were even worried about me and wanted to help."

For a moment, Ichigo was speechless.

"You were my first friend. The only person who I didn't create who liked me. Then I got to know Rukia and Hanataro and Ukitake and Shunsui and Rin and lots of other people. And I even have my friends back home. So it's ok if people don't like me. And it's even ok if most people don't no matter what I do to try to win their friendship. It doesn't matter to me anymore. Because now I have friends who like me for who I am and I never had to try with them. You guys just like me. I have human friends back home and now I even have Soul Reaper friends and I have you, too, and you're a great pen pal. And no matter what happens, I'll always have Victor and Cedric."

It was heartwarming to hear it. She was right. She didn't have to make up friends. She had real ones. And no matter what happened, Victor and Cedric would always be there for her. They were always by her side. She was right. It didn't matter if one person or a hundred didn't like her. She had friends who did and if she was ever sad about it, her true friends would be there to cheer her up.

No one could live without friendship. It was an integral part of life. Even if someone didn't like her, there was someone else who did.

Which made it even sadder to know that Veneno had missed out on it. The one thing he wanted most and could not have. As Ichigo looked at the bright smiling face looking up at him, eyes twinkling like a thousand stars, he couldn't help but wonder if Veneno would have the same look on his face if he got to experience what she had.

Just one friend.

Ichigo's heart began to ache. Just like Linnette, Veneno desperately wanted Ichigo to be his friend. Ichigo opened doors for Linnette to take but she had to choose to go through them. He managed to change her for the better. But he ended up failing Veneno who was really no different.

The pain was back.

* * *

><p>It was Ichigo and Linnette's last night in the Soul Society. Linnette wanted to make the most of it. Most of the buildings had been repaired but there was still work to be done. But Victor and Cedric were asked to take a break from doing work and join them that evening. The Soul Reapers had gotten together and decided to throw a small party in celebration of everyone's recovery and victory. Food had been gathered and prepared for the celebration by Victor and several other people, which explained where he had disappeared to that morning. Cedric carried tables into the yard and helped string lights up and gathered wood for the big bonfire they would have.<p>

Ichigo watched everyone prepare for the party, smiling. Cedric passed him by carrying a table, Linnette riding on top of it laughing. Victor stepped passed Ichigo, carrying a large pot in one hand and a tray of food in the other. With his speed, the table was already set and waiting. Ichigo moved out of the way as more people came his way carrying steaming plates and bowls over to the tables. Ukitake was out of bed but sat on a bench, watching everyone else work while he continued to rest. Byakuya was up and about, though he still wasn't able to walk without help. Hitsugaya along with Momo shuffled over to one of the tables and sat down. Rangiku followed them, taking longing glances over at Shunsui who was carrying the sake supply.

Within the hour, everyone was celebrating under the colored lamps having a great time. Hisagi helped roast thick cuts of meat on the grill, trying and failing to keep Rangiku from adding her version of spice to the mix. Thankfully there was plenty of sake to go around which helped distract her for the most part while encouraging her to pester more people. Shunsui sat under a tree with Ukitake sharing a bottle of sake, though one of them was having more than the other. Nanao kept a watchful eye on her captain, knowing she would have to cut him off at some point. Hitsugaya shared one of his kabobs with Momo. For the first time ever, Ichigo saw Hitsugaya laughing hysterically at Rangiku's drunken actions, resulting in just about every head turning his way. Though he refused to admit it out loud, he had missed this. It was a sure sign that things were indeed back to normal.

Soon, even Kira and Hisagi and joined Rangiku, holding each other up as they danced in the grass while Soul Reapers clapped their hands in time to an unheard tune. This gave Victor an idea. He leaned over to Unohana, asking her a question. She pointed behind a building and he nodded, walking away. Cedric followed him. When they returned, they were each carrying several instruments, one of which was Hisagi's guitar. They passed them off the Soul Reapers who wanted to play, Victor keeping the guitar for himself. He strummed it, tuning it on his lap then began to play a lively tune, leading the band. Linnette was on her feet and dragging Rin and Hanataro to the dance floor. The boys looked worriedly at each other, neither one knowing how to dance. When they saw Linnette jumping around doing her own style, they each felt a little better and joined her. Linnette took their hands and danced in a circle while the Soul Reapers cheered them on. Hanataro looked nervous but was clearly having fun. Minutes later, another Soul Reaper had joined them. Akon started dancing out of rhythm with the music but didn't care. He seemed to be making it up as he went along. This sparked several Soul Reapers to join them, not caring if they could dance well or not. Some could dance very well and others were very sloppy.

The song changed and Linnette grabbed Cedric's hand, leading him to the lively crowd and stood on his feet while he danced, holding one of her hands in his and placing her other around his waist. Now Rin and Hanataro were dancing with each other, laughing at Akon who was doing the disco. Rukia went to stand by Ichigo and nodded toward Akon. "How much do you think he had to drink?"

"Too much," Ichigo said.

Akon's face was starting to turn bright red as more Soul Reapers began to spot him in the crowd. Now that he got people to start dancing so the others wouldn't feel embarrassed, he turned and walked off the dance floor, sitting at the table, hiding his face in his raised cup. He glanced up at Shunsui who was mimicking his dance moves under the tree. "Staying alive? That it?"

He shut his eyes in horror and lowered his head. "Shut up."

Rukia gestured toward the crowd with her head. "Want to join them?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm fine here."

"Suit yourself." Rukia stepped onto the floor and tapped Linnette's on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" Linnette stepped off Cedric's feet and started to dance with Rukia instead. They sidestepped into the crowd, dancing and spinning each other around.

Ichigo looked to the side and saw Cedric's new partner was a very drunk Hisagi. His eyes pleaded with Ichigo's as if to say 'help me' while Hisagi kept tripping over his own feet and into Cedric's chest and stepping on his toes.

As the night went on, the band started to slow. Rin and Hanataro were still dancing with each other having a great time. Now feeling better, Ukitake got up and started to dance a slow song with Linnette. Shunsui tried to convince Nanao to dance with him but she refused. Hitsugaya was also refusing to dance, no matter how many times Momo begged. Kira and Rangiku were dancing together to a much faster song than was playing. Victor set aside the guitar and cut in on Linnette's dance with Ukitake, allowing him a break before his condition worsened. Like a father and child, the two ballroom danced to the center of the floor. Tired Soul Reapers stopped to watch them. Linnette wasn't perfect at the dance but Victor's movements were flawless. He was leading her. Being so much bigger than she was, Linnette had a hard time keeping up but somehow she managed to stay off his feet. Victor was closer to her size than Cedric who towered over her an many other people. He was a better dance partner to have.

"Can you do that?"

Ichigo turned. Cedric was standing beside him. "Do what?"

"Dance." He nodded toward the couples on the floor. "Can you ballroom dance?"

"No way. And I don't plan on learning so forget it."

Cedric shrugged. "Suit yourself." He glanced over to Rukia. "Your friend looks lonely, though."

Rukia was standing by herself, looking around for a dance partner. No one came her way.

"Then you dance with her."

After a short pause, "Ok, I will." Cedric went up to Rukia and took her hand. They started dancing, but Cedric being so much larger made it hard for her to match his movements. They started to come Ichigo's way. Cedric spun Rukia once and continued the dance. He spun her again. This time, he spun her right into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo caught her and looked at Cedric. "Oops."

"Oops my…" Ichigo felt a tug and found himself on the dance floor with Rukia. He looked down realizing that she was leading him.

"Just follow my lead and try to keep up."

He pulled against her grip. "I don't dance. Stop it."

"You do now."

After a very awkward moment, the music ended and Ichigo thanked his lucky stars for that and pulled away from Rukia. He didn't dance. Ever. Especially not in public.

The crowd clapped and the band lowered their instruments. Linnette bounced in place, cheering and asking for more. She wasn't done having fun yet. There was still food to eat and stars to light in the sky. It was still early. Hanataro and Rin sat where they were to catch their breath. They hadn't realized how much they had been dancing until the music ended. Akon turned around, looked at Rin and turned back around again shaking his head.

"A toast!" yelled Rangiku from the head of the table. "Come on, people! Toast! The night is young!"

Hitsugaya slumped in his seat, trying to avoid looking at his drunk lieutenant. She kept spilling her drink on his shoulder. Nanao grabbed Rangiku and pulled her away from the table, cutting her off. Kira was sitting with his head on the table looking very pink. He kept asking for the room to stop spinning.

"You're on the verge of passing out, Kira. Go to bed."

"I don' wanna!" he whined. "I'm fi-hic-ine…"

"If you're going to vomit, do it over there."

"I to'd ya I'm fi…" He went cross-eyed for a moment. "Hang on. Hold that thought."

Though some people had partied harder than others early on, most of the Soul Reapers were still ready for more.

Ichigo felt something warm inside him bubble up, sending a chill down his spine. It was long passed morning and Ichigo was overdue on his promise. Even he deserved a little reward. Sighing, Ichigo walked over to where Linnette sat with Hanataro and bit his lip. "Um… Linnette."

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"Could… Do you think you could…" He swallowed. He couldn't believe he was asking this. "Could you please sing for me. Just once."

This was very surprising. "Why?" she asked looking confused.

"I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I sort of owe someone for helping me before."

She moved closer and whispered to him. "Is it your Hollow?"

"Yeah," he whispered back. "He wants a song. It's his reward. I promised him I'd ask you."

She looked down. "Do you think I should?"

He knew what it meant. He knew what would happen. But he wasn't afraid. He felt like this would make them even. "I think it would be nice for him. Go ahead." He looked over his shoulder. "Besides… I think these people would want to hear the voice that saved them."

Linnette didn't move. She looked nervous. Then she started to smile. "Ok."

He nodded to her. "Ok." He stood up and took a seat next to Rukia at the table and waited. Linnette got up and went over to Victor, whispering something to him. His eyebrows raised in surprised. Then he smiled. He nodded and picked her up. He carried her over to the head of the table and stood her on the table Cedric had brought over, making her a small stage to sing from.

"Everyone," Victor said in a loud voice. "May I have your attention please?"

The Soul Reapers settled down. Victor waited until Kira was finished retching before he continued.

"As I'm sure most of you are aware, those of you who were transformed into Hollow Reapers possessed Hollow powers and instincts. Linnette has the ability to control Hollows. It's because of her that you did not attack your surviving friends and aided us in the final battle against the enemy who transformed you. Would you like to hear the voice that helped save you?"

The Soul Reapers looked at each other. They started nodding and focused on Linnette.

"This would also be a great way to see if the virus is no longer in effect. If no one reacts, you're all cured." Cedric added quietly. It would be a good way to test it.

Ukitake clapped encouraging others to do the same. Once the captains and lieutenants started clapping the others followed, cheering for her.

Feeling confident, Linnette took her spot and cleared her throat. The applause died down and they waited.

Ichigo shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Hopefully his Hollow would be satisfied with this.

Linnette started singing.

All eyes were on her as she sang. Her song filled the air and spread over all who listened. Every note flowed like the wind. No one spoke while she sang, listening. Even Kira managed to stop retching to listen, though he still hunched over in case another wave of sickness came.

Rukia turned her head, hearing a strange sound behind her. Ichigo was twitching in his seat. He opened his eyes, the usual brown eyes now golden. He hissed and squirmed in his seat, listening. Ichigo's Hollow had taken over, the master of the body putting up no fight against him. Not that he could.

As her song grew stronger, the Hollow found it difficult to stay put. The music was flowing through him like an electric current. He slumped down, rolling on the ground like a cat high off catnip. He started to gnaw on the edge of the table, moans of pleasure escaping from his open mouth. He took no notice of anyone there. All this attention was focused on Linnette's song. He clawed the ground and squirmed happily, filled with energy. He couldn't contain himself.

Rukia looked around at the other Soul Reapers, none of whom were reacting in this manner. The only Hollow present was Ichigo's. The virus was completely gone.

* * *

><p>After a week of horror at the Soul Society, it was time to go home. Ichigo didn't remember how he had gotten back to his bed. After Linnette started singing last night, everything went black. Rukia told him that his Hollow stuck around for a while fawning over Linnette, never venturing more than two feet away from her at any given time. After a while he had tired himself out, lulled by her songs and needed to be carried back inside. No one was sure if it was the Hollow who was asleep or Ichigo, the Hollow retreating back into his inner world when the songs were over. But Ichigo didn't open his eyes again until morning.<p>

Everyone was there to see them off. But Ichigo wasn't leaving just yet. He had one final piece of business to take care of with a certain captain. While Linnette got ready to leave, Ichigo took advantage of the hectic morning rush to see Mayuri one last time. He had a few questions he wanted answered.

He didn't have to travel to the 12th Division to find him. As luck would have it, he was leaving the sickbay after visiting Unohana and exchanging notes from the entire ordeal. "Hey, Mayuri!"

He turned around. As soon as he saw Ichigo he groaned. "Oh, what now? What is it?"

Ichigo pulled him aside. "I wanted to ask you something about Veneno."

"Who?"

"The Arrancar you created in your lab that did all this."

"Oh, him. See, I never gave him that name."

"I know he named himself. I want you to tell me some things about him."

"What? Make it quick."

Ichigo already knew what he was going to ask. He thought of them after he had seen Linnette yesterday after Ikkaku left. "Rukia told me that I was found beside him in the street. She said that you took his body back to the lab with you. Is that right?"

"Of course. He's still my property. I was the one who created him… more or less." Mayuri sighed, leaning his shoulder against the wall. "The strange thing is Hollows don't usually leave behind a body after they die. Arrancars should be the same. Only their bodies last a while longer than Hollows. I had him brought to my lab and he was there for at least an hour and never vanished. His body lingered."

This was strange news to hear. "So… he's still there?"

"Nah," Mayuri said. "His body is gone now. But while he lingered, I took a few samples from him. You know, for analysis. I still have a few tests to run. But after I was able to take what I wanted from him, his body disappeared like it should have."

So Veneno really was gone now. There was nothing left. Ichigo wanted to have a small grave made for him if possible just so he could have some closure, but that was no longer possible. He felt the urge to do something nice for him. Just one little thing.

"So you were running tests on him?"

"Sort of. I haven't finished them yet. There's still plenty of work to do," Mayuri told him. "I got my samples so that's a start."

"From the data you have on him, can you tell me a few things?"

He shrugged, not knowing whether he would be able to answer him or not.

"How was he able to clone himself?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Why didn't he seem to have Spiritual Pressure?"

"Not a clue."

"And the virus, what about that?"

"No idea. Any of those could have been a side effect from what I gave him. I had no idea what it would do to him. That's what experimenting is all about. Finding out."

"Then how did he get to the World of the Living?"

"Again, I have no idea."

"Also, how did you not notice him in the lab?"

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Have you seen how large the lab is? You could easily get lost if you don't know where you're going and he's one man in the place. No idea. Not a clue."

Ichigo felt discouraged by this. Did Mayuri not know anything about his experiment? "So you knew nothing about him? At all?"

"I would have to look at the notes we took on him. I couldn't even tell you what we injected him with. Not that I would tell you anyway. That's my business."

He had one final thing to ask. "Veneno was convinced that you guys were the enemy. The way you treated him only made his hatred stronger against Soul Reapers. How could you do that to him? He was being tortured. Surely you knew that."

Mayuri sighed. "Of course I knew he was in pain. I knew he was suffering. But so what? He's a Hollow. It was either that or kill him with the others."

"That would have been faster."

He sighed again, tired of the conversation already. "Look, it's nice that you feel pity towards him, but lighten up. I had no idea all this would happen. No one foresaw this." He stepped aside, allowing a passerby moved past them. "I don't see why you should care so much. He was just a Hollow. He was the enemy from the start if you go by what they teach you at the academy. This was all a learning experience. I wanted to see what would happen and I did. So what if the Hollow turned into an Arrancar and so what if you had to kill him? What's the issue?"

"The issue is that I didn't want to," Ichigo snapped. "But I had no choice." He looked at the ground, seeing Veneno's green eyes looking straight into his as he died. "I killed him. I knew I had to do it but…" The look on Veneno's face was crushing his chest. He looked back at Mayuri. "All he wanted was a friend so he wouldn't be lonely. That's all he wanted. Does that make him a bad guy?"

Mayuri looked away, thinking. Then he looked back. "Whatever he said, whatever he did, it's all irrelevant now. What is friendship anyway? What does that have to do with anything? Why would that matter so much to one person?"

"Because having a friend is important. It can make you a better person. It changes you. It changes everything."

The captain chuckled. "Oh, please… He was a Hollow. Like having a single friend would ever change that."

It might have. It changed Linnette and the two weren't that different. Maybe if Veneno knew someone, maybe if he had someone by his side, things would have been different. Maybe it wouldn't have had to come to this.

Tired of the conversation, Mayuri turned around and walked away.

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo called after him.

"Forget it. I'm done." Mayuri gave him a wave over his shoulder and left.

* * *

><p>It was time to go home. Linnette finished saying good-bye to Ukitake who was resting in bed again after the night of celebration and to Shunsui who was keeping Ukitake company. She thanked Unohana for all her help and said her good-byes to the others in the sickbay. Victor and Cedric were trying to coax her toward the way home but she wouldn't release Hanataro from her grip. She kept him in a tight hug, refusing to let him go until she was all hugged-out.<p>

"Please come visit me, Hanataro," she whined into his ear as she hugged him. "I'll miss you so much!"

He pulled her arm out of his mouth as his face was pressed into her chest. "I… I'm not sure if I can… You live really far away from Karakura Town… And I'm in Squad 4... We rarely get to leave on missions to the World of the Living. I've never been to New York before, though. It would be nice. But I don't know if I'm allowed to…"

"Then I'll come visit you." She turned and looked at Cedric. "Can I?"

He looked at Victor who shrugged. "We have no means of getting here on our own."

"Oh." She held Hanataro tighter, feeling as though this was the last time they would ever see each other. "I am never ever going to see you again, am I?"

"Anything is possible," said Rukia. "Everyone in the Soul Society is indebted to you, Linnette, for your help. You never know when we'll need your help again, either." She smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again no matter what. We are allies and very good friends."

Hanataro gasped for air as Linnette's grip grew tighter.

"And who knows? The next time you're in Karakura Town we might pass each other by."

Linnette squeezed Hanataro tighter still, choking him.

"Linnette, sweetie," Victor said, putting a hand on her arm and gently pulling her away from the boy. "He can't breathe."

"Oh!" She dropped him and Hanataro fell to his knees, gasping. "Sorry!"

"That's ok…" he wheezed. "No problem."

She looked back at Rukia and smiled. "But we will see each other again, right?"

"I'm sure we will. You never know what might happen in the future. The next time we get a vacation, we might decide to come to your city and hang out with you. And if you ever need help, you can always call us."

Rukia was almost knocked off her feet as Linnette launched herself into her arms, hugging her now. "I'll miss you, too, Rukia!"

Rukia hugged her back and motioned for Cedric to come and take her away. For such a small person, Linnette was surprisingly strong. "We'll be seeing you, Linnette. Good bye. Safe trip."

Linnette was lifted onto Cedric's shoulders and carried toward their way home. "I'll write you, ok?"

"I don't think our mail would reach them, sweetie," Victor told her.

"Oh…" Unable to think of anything else, she waved her final good-byes to them. "Good bye, everyone! I'll miss you! See you!"

The small group of Soul Reapers around them waved and said their final farewells to her as they moved towards the Senkaimon. The arrangements were made that they would be taken to Karakura Town along with Ichigo so they could finish their business and then catch their plane ride home. Ichigo questioned why they didn't simply go back to New York directly from here but Victor told him that Linnette wanted to check up on the students at the school and with Kisuke before they left. If there was any issue at all, she would be there to help. In that regard, it made good sense.

Ichigo turned around, faced the Soul Reapers waving to them and said his good-byes quickly and followed the trio into the Senkaimon. He looked over his shoulder and nodded to Rukia who nodded back smiling at him. The doors closed and they started back to the World of the Living.

Linnette kept looking over her shoulder as if expecting to see them following after her. As they got further and further away, her face grew sadder. A hand reached up and touched hers. Looking down she saw Ichigo smiling up at her, nodding his head. Smile forming on her face, she nodded back. Cedric stroked her hand with his thumb as he held her on his shoulders and marched on.

She wasn't lonely. Her new friends might have been left behind in another world but they were still with her. There was nothing for her to worry about. No matter where she went, she would always have someone there to help her. It was like having friends all over the world. Friends in the Would of the Living, which included Ichigo and the others in Karakura Town, Victor and Cedric at home with her other friends and now Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. What could have been better than that?

* * *

><p>Once the Senkaimon opened above Karakura Town, Ichigo was greeted by the familiar scent of his home. Things didn't look too different which was very reassuring. Ichigo was very worried when he heard Kisuke on the other end of that device and wondered what had become of the rest of the town.<p>

Carrying Linnette on his shoulders, Cedric turned and looked at Ichigo. "We're going to the shop. Are you coming?"

"In a minute," he answered. "I just have to check something real quick."

"Ok. We'll wait there for you. Come find us when you're done."

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo parted ways with them, heading toward his house up the street from where they were dropped off. He had to check up on his family. He couldn't rest easy until he knew that his sisters were safe and sound.

He hopped from roof to roof until he reached his house. Standing in the middle of the road, he looked up at his bedroom window. It was open. Easy access. After all, he couldn't walk through the front door as a Soul Reaper. Whether anyone could see him or not, Kon was still using his body. Seeing two Ichigos would be very strange, even in this town. He jumped up and landed on the windowsill. The door was shut, the closet door was open, his bed was empty.

"Kon?" he called in a whisper. He wasn't sure what to expect. "Kon? Are you in there?"

A figure crawled out of the closet. It was his body. Kon turned around and smiled when he saw Ichigo. "You're back!" he breathed a sigh of relief.

Ichigo climbed into his room. "What were you doing in there?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just looking around…" He peered out the window as if he expected someone else to come through it. "I take that it's all over."

"Yup." Ichigo looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in its place, except for a few minor changes like the pile of dirty clothes on the floor and his books had been rearranged. "Did anything happen here? How are Yuzu and Karin? Are they ok?"

Kon nodded. "Yeah, they're fine. Everyone's fine."

"They didn't change at all?"

"Nope. We never left the house. Not even me. Not that they'd let me. They kept clinging to me non-stop. They were really scared."

"What about the neighborhood? Anything?"

"Uh… A couple people kept walking up and down the street but no one tried to come in. Don't worry. We're safe. Nothing happened."

It was Ichigo's turn to sigh in relief. They were ok. "Thanks for looking out for them, Kon."

"Not a problem." He tugged on the shirt he was wearing. "This has been quite a week. I'm exhausted."

"That explains why you're not yelling at me like you usually are." Ichigo held up his Soul Badge. "Come on, let me have my body back."

Kon didn't complain. He seemed to welcome the idea and walked forward, accepting the badge on his forehead. A small green ball popped out of his mouth and fell to the floor, rolling under the bed. Ichigo caught his body in his chest and entered it.

"Feels good to be back." He cracked his neck and crawled under the bed to retrieve Kon. He picked up the small ball and put it in his desk drawer next to the plush lion. He looked over at his unmade bed wanting to collapse on top of it but this wasn't the time to do it. He wanted to see his sisters with his own eyes. He opened his door and went down stairs. "Yuzu? Karin?"

They were both in the living room watching TV. Even though he had been gone all week, they never knew he left. The moment they saw him, they smiled and faced forward again. To the best of their knowledge, their brother had just gone upstairs a moment ago.

To keep up that appearance, Ichigo stood beside the couch and glanced over at the television. "What's up? Anything?"

"Nothing much," said Karin.

Yuzu gave a relieved smile. "I'm so glad everything's taken care of. It's all over. Now things can get back to normal around here."

Ichigo peered at the television. "Anything about this on the news?"

"Of course. Remember? You were watching it with us."

Actually Kon was watching it with them but Ichigo couldn't tell them that. "I meant anything new since then."

"No, not really."

"So everyone's saying the same thing?" Ichigo asked, trying to pry information out of them.

"Yup," Karin said, flipping channels. "They all said that it was a massive prank that went out of control. Something about PCP or something like that. So I guess those kids at school were right. And I thought they were just rumors."

So that was the conclusion everyone came up with? It wasn't like anyone would buy that it was an Arrancar's doing, so this was the best thing they could come up with. It worked.

He looked around the room. "Where's dad?"

"No idea."

"Oh." He looked at the front door. He should really pay Kisuke a visit. He turned back to his sisters. "Mind if I head out for a bit?"

They looked at each other. Yuzu looked a little concerned but Karin didn't seem to mind the idea at all. "Go ahead."

"Be careful, Ichigo."

"Don't worry." He patted Yuzu on the head. "I'll be back soon."

He went out the door and into the sunlight. Birds were chirping, neighbors were talking. Everything appeared normal. He turned right onto the street, heading straight for the Urahara Shop. He passed by many people on the street, none of whom were violent or acting out of the ordinary. He took his time getting there. Women were shopping and walking their dogs, a couple were having lunch at a café on the corner and some little kids were chasing each other on the sidewalk behind an old woman. Ichigo smiled. This was all very normal. He missed this. Everything was so peaceful now.

The sun was hot on his head as he walked to the shop. Finally there, Ichigo couldn't wait to get out of the sun and inside. Still, this was better than the sewer. He walked up to the shop doors and knocked. "Hello? Hat-and-Clogs! It's me! You in?"

Tessai answered his calls and welcomed him into the shop, which was closed for the day for obvious reasons. He showed Ichigo inside and into a room where Kisuke was sitting and talking with Victor around a small table. He waved when he saw Ichigo. "Hey, there. Welcome back. How did things go?"

"Never mind that. Are you ok? When I called you, you sounded like you got infected, too, somehow."

"Oh, yeah…" He chuckled. "Guess that's what happens when you try rounding up Hollow people and… yeah…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Victor was just filling me in on a couple of things. Arrancar, huh? That's interesting. Well, I had a feeling it was more involved than that. I knew a little rock couldn't have caused all this. But it was a good theory while it lasted. Not calling you out on that or anything."

Ichigo sat down next to Kisuke at the table. "Where is everyone? What happened to all the people you had below the shop?"

"I handled that with Tessai. Once the virus was gone everyone sort of passed out. I did, myself, for a while. When I got up and realized what had happened I asked Tessai to help me get rid of everyone before they came to. We dumped them off in different locations. We tired to place people where we had initially found them. For those we couldn't, we dropped them off at the hospital." He poured himself another cup of tea. "Oh, yes. We returned your friend, Keigo, to his home. He was beginning to wake up by the time we got to him. I ran a few final tests on him before that just to be sure of everything. He's clean."

"What about Uryu?"

He pointed out the door into the hallway. "You can see for yourself. He's still here."

Ichigo looked out into the hall but wasn't able to see into the room Kisuke was pointing at. "Why? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Just pouting."

"Pouting?"

"That's what I call it." He took a sip of tea. "But then again, how would you feel if you were a Quincy and this happened to you? A Quincy becoming a Hollow or showing any kind of Hollow powers or nature."

Ichigo sat back down with a sigh. "That's typical of him."

"Linnette's in there with him right now if you wanted to talk to either of them."

"That's fine."

Sensing the tension in Ichigo, Victor stood up, excusing himself from the table and left the room.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo now sensing it himself. "Is something bothering you?"

Ichigo looked at him quickly then looked down again.

"Your family is safe, your friends are back to normal and the Soul Society has been saved. You did what you set out to do. What's the problem? You should feel good about yourself."

"I should, but I don't," Ichigo said. "I mean, I do… But at the same time… I don't know!"

Veneno was still on his mind and he couldn't shake him out no matter what he did.

He turned to Kisuke. He was watching him, eyes holding no judgment. "See… The Arrancar… Veneno… He…"

"Was created in the lab by Mayuri, right? Victor told me."

That saved him some time explaining. "But… Veneno…" He looked Kisuke in the eye. "When he died… the look on his face…"

"Like someone who had everything to live for but didn't have the freedom to do it? Like he was tortured all his life and someone finally put him out of his misery? But at the same time, it was like you were confirming everything he believed about Soul Reapers killing Hollows no matter what and the fact that the two could never be friends? That kind of look?"

Ichigo was speechless. "Uh… I… Uh…"

"I know. I understand. You pity him. It' understandable." Kisuke faced away, looking at his teacup. "But you had to do it. There was no other way. He didn't give you a lot of options."

"I just feel like I made a mistake. I regret doing it. I didn't want to kill him."

"I know you didn't. I had noticed that about you when we trained, remember? You show restraint. That's a good thing, but when someone's trying to kill you and are clearly the enemy, you have little choice."

"But I'm not sure he was the enemy!" Ichigo said, leaning forward. "That's just it. It's usually so clear to me, but with him…"

"You sympathized with him." Kisuke kept his eyes on his cup, stroking the rim with his thumb. "They poor guy, right? In that lab with Mayuri doing what he does best to him night and day, keeping him in isolation… It's understandable. With his kind of experience, it's no wonder he considers Soul Reapers the enemy. Every time he runs into one, they attack him on sight before he can even say 'hello'. That's just how they are. Ask questions later, show hostility now. Then he meets you, a Soul Reaper with Hollow Powers. He must have thought you were different but given his experience, wanted you to convert in order to trust you. That must have been it."

Ichigo looked at the table. "He said that he wanted a friend. He said… he wanted to live. When we spoke, he seemed kind. He helped me and what did I do? I killed him. I probably proved to him that all Soul Reapers are capable of is killing."

"Ichigo…" Kisuke set his cup aside and turned his body to face Ichigo. "Listen to me, ok? I know that you feel bad about killing him. But that means that you have a heart and you're a kind and good person."

"Rukia said that, too."

"Well, she's right. Maybe you need to hear it from someone else before it finally sinks in. But there's something else…" He moved closer. "Think of it this way. Even if you didn't kill him and made him surrender a different way and changed everyone back… You probably wouldn't have been able to stop them from punishing him. He might have gone back to the lab or been sentenced to death. You probably wouldn't have been able to prevent that. I mean, do you really think Yamamoto would show restraint towards an Arrancar after all that? He kind of calls the shots, you know…"

Ichigo hung his head. "Yeah… I know…" Still, he wanted to help him.

"You might have helped him in that you put him out of his misery. Living like that the way that he was… he would have gone insane at some point. No one can live in isolation like that. Even with others around, unless he can have a conversation with someone other than himself… he would have been really messed up."

Ichigo felt Kisuke put his hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"There's one other thing I want you to hear. Ok?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, listening.

"You gave him all the chances you could. He refused. I know that you wanted to save him… but Veneno must also want to be saved."

He blinked. Ichigo didn't know if that made him feel better. But it didn't make him feel worse.

"You can reason with him all night and day and talk to him from sunup to sundown and it wouldn't make a difference unless he chooses to listen. He had to listen for anything to happen. Understand, Ichigo? It's not your fault. He had to decide for himself. From the sound of things, he chose not to listen. That's no fault of yours."

Now he knew what that feeling was. Comfort. He did feel a little better about this now. Veneno chose this. Ichigo gave him plenty of chances but he never listened.

That was the difference between him and Linnette. She chose to listen whereas he did not. He refused to change. Linnette wanted to change. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Veneno either didn't see it or didn't care that his actions were wrong.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

Ichigo lifted his head feeling much better and nodded his thanks to Kisuke. The shop owner patted Ichigo's shoulder and pulled away smiling.

"You're more sensitive than you let on, Ichigo."

"Shut up." He got up and went into the next room where Linnette was sitting beside Uryu on the floor playing with his glasses.

"Don't break those. I need them," Uryu was telling her.

She smiled, leaning over him. "You look cute without them on."

He flinched and turned away.

"Are you blushing?" she giggled.

"No, I'm not blushing. Give me back my glasses."

"But you're resting."

"Give!"

She pouted and set them down on his chest. He took them and set them on the other side of his bed. "See? You're not even wearing them."

He said nothing and burrowed under the covers. She started to pat his head and he pulled the covers over his head, hiding. She kept patting his head.

Smiling, Ichigo went over and sat at Uryu's pillow, reached down and started to pat Uryu's head as well.

"Knock it off!"

Linnette giggled. Uryu thought she was the one doing it. Not Ichigo. He didn't know he was in the room. Ichigo started to stroke Uryu's hair in an affectionate manner. Uryu moaned loudly and swatted at his hand. Ichigo kept at it.

"Stop it."

Giggling, Linnette answered, "You have to kiss my hand to get me to stop, Uryu."

Ichigo looked at her silently. She nodded her head, trying not to laugh too much. He shook his head back which only made her nod more. She wanted to see this. She thought it was funny. Ichigo kept petting Uryu.

Fed up, Uryu groaned and grabbed Ichigo's hand, thinking it was hers. "Fine. You win." He pulled the covers off his head and puckered his lips and planted them on Ichigo's knuckles.

"Why, Uryu," said Ichigo, playing along. "This is so sudden."

Uryu looked over his head and saw Ichigo sitting above him. "Uagh!" Uryu screamed and threw his hand away, retreating under the covers and cursing Ichigo. "How could you do that? Why? Have you nothing better to do, Ichigo?"

Linnette fell over laughing. Ichigo started laughing with her. He was enjoying this, too.

"Stop laughing!" Uryu yelled.

"Give me a kiss and I'll stop, Ichigo teased.

Uryu went back under the covers.

Linnette, still laughing, pointed at them. "Yeah! Yeah! Do it! Do it! Kiss!"

"No way!" Ichigo said, backing off. "We're not doing that."

"It'll be funny!"

"Not for me. I draw the line." Ichigo refused, no matter how many times she begged. Finally she gave up and started rolling around on the floor like a log. "Bored?"

"Uryu took his glasses back," she told him.

Cedric poked his head into the room at that moment and waved to Linnette. "Linnette, come on. We have to change your clothes. You've been wearing the same thing for days."

She got off the floor and went over to him. "Ok." He took her hand and led her down the hall. "Can I wear the purple jumper today?"

"Wear whatever's going to be comfortable on the plane ride home."

That's right. Linnette was going home to New York now that the danger was over. It seemed so soon. Ichigo would have thought they would settle down for a while here. Perhaps their settling down was done at the party last night.

Ichigo sat back and took in a deep breath. He sensed that his Hollow was calm now. Linnette must have mellowed him out. Either that or he was still recovering from the battle. Ichigo's body no longer ached, but he still wanted to rest at home with his family.

Uryu poked his head out from under the covers. "You still here?"

"Why?" Ichigo smirked. "Looking for another kiss now that she's gone?"

He hid under the covers again. "Shut up."

Ichigo chuckled and got up, leaving the room. He was in a much better mood now. Somehow seeing his family and friends safe and sound, listening to Kisuke's words and watching Linnette play had lifted his spirits.

If only this feeling lasted longer than he knew it would.

* * *

><p>So enjoy it while it lasts.<p>

The next one is the last chapter.

Please review! ^-^


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: **

The danger was over and things were finally getting back to normal. Ichigo called Orihime to check up on her. She was doing fine. Nothing had happened to her or Tatsuki. They stayed inside the whole time. Orihime said that she tried to prevent people from coming towards the building using her abilities when Tatsuki wasn't looking. Other than that, things were pretty uneventful. Chad was called shortly afterward and he told Ichigo that he couldn't remember anything after he had gone home the night be became a victim of the virus. So far, things were fine. He hadn't noticed any lasting side effects or changes to himself or others.

The hospitals checked out all the people who were admitted to them with a clean bill of health. Though they could not pinpoint exactly what this was, they decided to avoid massive panic that this would be ruled as an elaborate prank gone awry. As quickly as it happened, it ended. They couldn't find evidence of any sort of virus that their human technology could pick up. The only logical conclusion they could come up with was that this was brought on by drugs which caused hallucinations and increased agitation. These were reported all over the news to explain what had happened. Either people were just that gullible or were willing to believe anything just to have some comfort in that this could be explained.

Now that the threat was over and everyone was back to normal with no lasting side effects or changes other than some memory loss, everyone returned to their normal lives without fear or worry. School was scheduled to re-open that following day and all after school activities the next afternoon. Students were expected to have their homework and projects completed and brought in for grading. However, all tests were postponed until the next week, something which Ichigo was very thankful for. With everything that was going on, he had forgotten what they were learning about in class last week. Most students were the same way.

After staying in bed longer than anyone else, sulking, Uryu got up and decided to return home now that he was feeling better. He thanked Kisuke for taking care of him and started to leave. He found the front door was blocked by a large van which was usually parked around the side of the building. "Kisuke, can you move your car, please? I can't get out." It was parked too close to the building. He would have to climb onto the hood if he wanted to leave.

"Ok, sorry." Kisuke looked around. "Cedric, do you think you can move my van, please?"

Cedric, who was outside, nodded, reached under the front bumper and lifted the van up on its back wheels and dragged it out of the way, clearing a path for Uryu.

Kisuke blinked, watching Cedric carry the car one-handed to the side of the building where it belonged. "That's… not quite what I meant by move it but ok. Thanks." He chuckled. "Don't you know how to drive?"

"Yes." Cedric set the vehicle down. It bounced on its wheels as if nodding to what Cedric had said. "But this was faster. And I don't have the keys."

"Oh. Alright then." He waved to Uryu. "There you go."

Uryu kept his gaze down as he left, glancing at Cedric and murmuring a 'thank you' to him as he passed. Cedric nodded his way and watched him leave.

Ichigo heard squealing and turned around. Victor was carrying Linnette over his head, her arms spread out like wings. He ran down the hall, making her fly. He started staggering on purpose and started to buck her up and down. "Engine trouble! We're going down!"

"No, we're not! No, we're not!" she laughed.

He bent his knees and started making sputtering noises. "Oh, no! Deploy back-up chutes!"

She squealed and grabbed the sides of his head as he started to lean forward. "We have a rocket! A rocket!"

"Oh, yes! We do!" He sprang up, throwing her into the air making an explosion sound. Linnette flipped through the air and Victor caught her by her ankles before she hit the floor, holding her up. "Gotcha!"

"Again! Again! Again! Again!" She cheered.

"No, no, I think that's enough for now." Victor, still holding her legs, walked forward. Linnette walked on her hands, keeping up with his movements, giggling. He stopped in front of the shop owner's desk and nodded towards him. "We'll be leaving shortly."

"I thought so." Kisuke reached under the desk for something. "You've got a plane to catch, correct?"

"Yes, we do."

"How are you flying? First class, I bet."

"Coach."

"Really?" Kisuke sounded surprised. "I thought you would have picked something a little more comfortable when it comes to such a long travel."

"We got three seats together. Linnette will be right between us on the flight. First class only has two seats side by side."

"Oh, so that's your reason."

"I have others. We can always exchange our tickets if it doesn't work out."

"Not mid-flight, you can't."

Linnette twisted around, still hanging by her ankles, looking around at the shop. Victor hoisted her up and held her in his arms as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him. He playfully nuzzled her neck and pretended to bite her ears as she squirmed and laughed.

Kisuke handed Victor a bag. "For the trip. I figured one of you would get hungry."

Victor passed the bag to Linnette who held it in her lap in both hands. "What's in it?"

"Some candy from the shop. A bag of chips and a sandwich. I thought you'd like a snack."

"Thank you." She smiled happily and started to open the bag.

Victor shook his head. "Ah-ah-ah. Wait until you're on the plane. Don't eat all the candy in one sitting or you'll get sick."

"I won't."

Victor set Linnette on the ground and faced Kisuke. "Thank you very much."

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm the one who called you guys out here in the first place and got you into a huge mess. I had a gut feeling we'd need your help. It's a small way of me saying thanks." Kisuke looked over at Linnette who was staring at the bag as if she expected it to suddenly fall open so she could eat what was inside. "Are you all packed?"

"Pretty much. One of her bags was moved to another room. Do you know anything about that?"

He smiled. "I left her something in there you might find useful."

"Oh?"

Kisuke moved closer to whisper to him. "Just in case you guys ever need to contact me or visa versa, there's a device in the outer pocket of her bag that will allow us to stay in touch. You don't have to worry. It works the same as Ichigo's Soul Badge. No one without Spirit Pressure can see it and it doesn't show up on cameras at the airport so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I see."

While they talked, Linnette wandered over to Ichigo and stood in front of him. "So…" she said slowly. "I guess this means good-bye, right? I'm going home today."

Ichigo patted her head. "We're still pen pals, right? And you guys go on trips all the time, right?"

"Not as much as we used to. But yeah."

"So you can visit me. I'm always going to be here. And if I'm not, I'm sure Kisuke will help you find me. He knows everything."

She smiled. She held the bag to her chest. "I'll write you as soon as I get back home, ok?"

"And I'll write back to let you know I got it."

She nodded.

He took his hand off her head, letting it fall to her shoulder instead. "Thanks for your help. You did great, Linnette. All the Soul Reapers are very happy and proud of you. I'm glad you were there with me."

Linnette set the bag down by her feet and threw her arms around Ichigo in a tight hug. The force of her embrace knocked Ichigo back a couple of steps. "I'll miss you," she said into his chest. "Come visit me, ok? And I'll visit you."

Ichigo drew his arms around Linnette's tiny frame, hugging her back. "I'll do my best."

It did feel sad saying good-bye to her. He had grown fond of this girl. They had become good friends. All of them.

Victor tapped Linnette on her shoulder. "Sweetie. It's time to go."

She pulled away slowly, looking sad. "Oh." She turned around. "Victor, where's my bag?"

"This one?" Victor held up a small shoulder bag. "Cedric has the others with him."

"Yeah, that one." She reached inside and took something out. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and placed something into his palm. "Here, take this."

Ichigo looked down at the object warm in his hand. It was a bracelet. Out of everything she had on her person, this must have been the least feminine thing she could have given to him. He looked at her not knowing what to say. He didn't need anything from her nor did he want it. She must have thought this would be a good way for them to part ways, giving him a token to remember her by. It would be rude to try to give it back or turn it down. Smiling, he told her 'thank you' and accepted the gift.

She smiled at him, cheered up by his acceptance of her last minute gift. Then she gave him one final hug and waved her good-byes to Kisuke, making her way slowly toward Cedric who was waiting for her by the front entrance.

As Ichigo held the bracelet in his hand, Victor bent close to him. "That's a very special gift you have there, Ichigo. Treasure it, please."

"Why?" he asked quietly so no one else would hear. "It's just a bracelet from her bag. You can get this at just about any store that sells jewelry. Are you just saying that because it was a gift from her or something like that?"

Victor moved closer and reached down, stroking the thin chain with his finger. "I polished it well. You can barely make out any scratches or dirt." He sounded like a parent reminiscing about the early years with their child. "Ichigo… Do you remember when Linnette was a rising star and you were forced to come along?"

"How can I forget that?" Ichigo asked bitterly, not wanting to remember such things.

"Well…" Victor took his hand away. "Remember when we were getting into that limo to our next appointment and Linnette dropped her bracelet and you picked it up and gave it back to her?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. This was that bracelet. He had picked it up to give it back to her, showing his first act of kindness towards her. After that, Linnette started to get closer to him. It was part of a more elaborate plan at first, but that was the spark that started their relationship. He wasn't told to do it. He just did it. Which must have made Linnette rethink how people were. That people could be kind and do things for her without needing to be threatened.

Ichigo wrapped his fingers around the bracelet, now finding it more meaningful than he did before. This held something very important. Linnette grew closer to him and was willing to listen and change herself for the better. Ichigo was her first real friend. They had a bond.

"She kept it all this time?" he asked softly. "And now she's giving it to me?"

Victor nodded and started to move away from him. "She always looked at that bracelet with hope. A first act of kindness. Free will. Friendship." Victor moved in front of Ichigo and stood facing him. "It held much meaning to her. The clasp may have broken that day but…" he looked down at the bracelet. "I don't know. Maybe she found meaning in a broken clasp bonding two people together."

Ichigo swallowed.

Victor extended his hand in front of Ichigo. "We'll be in touch, Ichigo. Farewell for now."

Ichigo took his hand and shook it. It was strange that a hand so sharp in battle could be so soft and gentle in another's palm. His warm, soft hand was so different now than in battle when it functioned like a razor. Or a sword.

Blinking, Ichigo remembered what Mayuri had said before about them possibly being Zanpakuto. Their arms became sharp and were used as swords in battle, they were strong and durable, always there for Linnette and were created by her. They were bonded together. A relationship unlike any other. They might have been Zanpakuto after all.

As Victor pulled away and started to leave, Ichigo grabbed his sleeve without thinking, trying to kept him back. "Wait."

Victor turned. "Yes?"

"Uh…" Should he tell them? It was only a theory. But they always wanted to know. All those sleepless nights wondering what they were. Now they had an idea. A theory which may have been true. "Mayuri… About what he was doing to you… the data he had collected…"

"You mean he completed his analysis of me and may have figured out what Cedric and I are?"

Ichigo released Victor's sleeve. "You mean you knew what he was doing all along?"

"I figured as much." Victor adjusted his tie, smoothing it down with his hand now freed. "So… he discovered something?"

"Well… maybe." Ichigo knew they wanted this information. "Out of everything he came up with, he thinks he may know what you are. Both of you."

"So you want to tell us the results?"

Ichigo was silent. He wanted to tell them. They always wanted to know this kind of information. What would they do now that they were about to find out? Was this the right thing to do? Knowing would end their curiosity. Maybe this was the right thing to do.

"You don't have to tell us."

"Huh?" Ichigo's head jerked up.

Victor was smiling at him in his usual manner, though something felt different about this smile. It was like a smile of resolve. "I know we've spent a long time, Cedric and I, trying to figure out where we stand as whatever we are. We've always wanted to know. I always knew we were different. Even in the things that are very human-like about us, the way we work and feel and think and perform. The little things we do, how we behave and so much else. There's always something about us that's… incongruous about us I guess you would say. So we always wanted to know just what we were. Just to have some closure and put our minds at ease."

For so long they've wondered and thought and feared. Now that there may have been an answer to all these questions, he was turning it down.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. "So… you're fine with that? Not knowing? Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"Yes. I know I am." Victor looked like he was at peace with everything in his life. He looked pleased. Ignorance must be bliss. Maybe knowing the answer would change things between them. All of them. It may have been worse knowing the theory than not knowing. "It's ok if I don't know exactly what I am. I know who I am and that's what matters."

He looked out the door where Linnette was hanging from Cedric's arm as he lifted up one of her bags in the other. There was a car waiting for them outside the shop and they were starting to load things inside the trunk. Cedric let her dangle, then pretended to load her into the trunk as well. She sat on one of her bags and told him to close the top but he refused and told her to come out. When she wouldn't, he reached inside and picked her up around the waist and hoisted her out. He closed the trunk with his other hand and carried her to the sidewalk, spinning around, taking her for a ride. She laughed and held on as her hair flew over her face. He set her down and helped her brush the hair out of her mouth and off her face.

Victor smiled at them fondly. "I have her. As long as I'm with her, nothing else matters." Such information was no longer integral to them. What would knowing change? They were here for Linnette. They lived for her. They loved her. They were a family. Putting a label on it didn't change what it was. He was content with things as they were. Victor turned his head and gave Ichigo a nod. "Good bye, Ichigo. Take care of yourself."

Caught off by his sudden good-bye, Ichigo was left stuttering in the doorway. It was only after Victor had reached the middle of the front yard that he was able to move his body and speak. He chased them to the sidewalk and watched them all pile into the car, one after the other. "Good-bye," he said, standing on the sidewalk. "I'll see you guys."

The window rolled down and Linnette waved, sitting between Victor and Cedric in the back of the car. "Bye, Ichigo! I'll miss you! Good-bye!" Victor and Cedric nodded their farewells and the car pulled away from the curb.

He watched the car drive to the end of the street then around a corner. Ichigo never thought that he would actually miss them as much as he did. It felt sad watching them leave. At one time he wanted nothing more than to get away from them. But now he found himself standing by the side of the road watching them leave and waving good-bye as if they were family.

He was family. To Linnette. To a lot of people. And many others were a family to her. That's how friendship was. It was a bond that could not be explained, but rather felt. Something that made you want to risk your life again and again to protect those you care about. Love was stronger than anything else he knew.

"Ichigo!"

"Wah!" Ichigo lurched forward, something slamming into him from behind. He felt two thin arms wrap around his shoulders, puling him down. He looked over his shoulder and saw Keigo smiling at him, full of life and back to his usual self. He kept one arm around Ichigo's shoulder and the other one messing up his hair.

"How are you doing, crazy?" he laughed.

"Hey, Keigo. You're in a good mood."

"Who wouldn't be? I feel great! Plus with school being closed until tomorrow, I've got nothing to do. The only thing is, my sister's home using the TV, so I can't go home… Other than that, I'm great!" He took his arm off from around Ichigo and folded them both behind his head. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much," he said.

Keigo drew closer to Ichigo. "Why are you watching traffic, then?"

"I'm not. I was just…" He ran his thumb over the chain bracelet in his left hand. "…saying good-bye to some friends. They're going home today and they live far away from here."

"Oh." Keigo spotted the bracelet. "Ooh! What's that? Gift from a girlfriend or something?"

Ichigo moved the bracelet closer to his body and away from Keigo. "No. Just a souvenir. That's all."

Keigo moved closer, pressing his shoulder into Ichigo's rib to get a better look at it. He wrinkled his nose at it. "Hm. Nothing better? It's just a chain. I guess you can make a keychain out of it, but still. Couldn't you have gotten something better?"

Ichigo shoved him away with his elbow. "Nah. It's fine like this." He tucked the bracelet into his pocket but kept his hand on it as if it would disappear. "I wouldn't change anything about it."

Things were fine as they were. He wouldn't change anything about it. Not his life or his friends or anything. It wasn't perfect and it wasn't glamorous, but he was content with it. The same way Victor was content with his. There was nothing normal about either of them or their lives or anything in it. But that only made it more precious.

* * *

><p>The late afternoon sun hung hot over the Seireitei. Many of the Soul Reapers had gone back to their usual busy lives without a fuss. Most of the clean up had been taken care of but much still needed to be repaired. Some buildings were still in piles of rubble by the side of the street. Everyone had been accounted for and had received treatment from Squad 4. Now they were released and, while expected to take it easy for a while, were still expected to help with repairs, ironically enough. Unohana insisted that they take breaks whenever they felt the need to do so. Many of the men working were missing the inhuman strength of those two men already. Thanks to them, the Soul Reapers only had to rebuild the buildings that were destroyed and whatever else needed to get done. Most of the heavy-lifting was taken care of. Large pieces of stone and walls were carried away by Cedric, giving them plenty of room to work. Parts that were leaning precariously were taken down and cleared away by those men as well. The Soul Reapers helping with the rebuilding were told not to complain considering what little they had to do compared to what it would have been without their help. Victor and Cedric would be missed.<p>

In addition to the manual labor, the paperwork also needed to be taken care of as well. Hitsugaya, who was advised to stay off his feet, could be found solemnly working on a huge stack of papers at his desk. Naturally, Rangiku was nowhere in sight. Byakuya was also advised not to move around too much and to rest. He took the morning off, only to return in the afternoon to do some of the paperwork. He explained that it didn't require him to stand or walk in order to sign a few forms and file papers into different folders. He was able to sit down, which was all he was doing at home, so why not get some work done in the meantime? In addition to his staff at the Kuchiki manor, Rukia was also taking very good care of her brother. Whenever she wasn't checking in on her Captain who was back home, resting for the remainder of the day, she was checking in on him, making sure he was doing well and offering to bring him anything he may need. Though Renji had been doing much better the past days, at the mention of Rukia catering to Byakuya's every whim, he was suddenly rendered immobilized, requesting that she bring him his lunch while he lay on the couch in the office. Byakuya advised her not to and to return to her own Division.

"Captain, why'd you do that?"

"You are not crippled, Renji. Now get off your bum and do your work."

"But I was a Hollow Reaper! I need careful love and attention. I'm still recovering. I need someone to nurse me back to health."

Byakuya set one of his files aside. "As I recall, I was a Hollow Reaper longer than you were. In fact, I was one of the first to contract it. So shouldn't I be in more need of attention than you?"

Renji faced away. Then something occurred to him. "Hey, wait a minute… Then you're actually enjoying the fact that Rukia's giving you all this attention, aren't you?"

Byakuya continued to sign, never looking up.

There was much working being done everywhere that day. Even work that could not be seen. Far below the surface, Mayuri was hard at work in one of his labs. He hadn't left for the past two days. Not since Victor and Cedric left with Linnette and Ichigo back to the World of the Living. He had no interest in walking into daylight. Not when he was working on something that had been on his mind for a while.

Nemu walked behind him, carrying a flask filled with green liquid. "Captain, sir?"

"What is it, Nemu?" he asked without turning.

"Is everything alright?"

He turned around, still tinkering with something on the table in front of him. "Oh, just dandy. What do you think?" He turned back around in an angry huff. "I've already explained it to you, Nemu. I hate using these other labs. I prefer my own. But no… I have to wait until the damages are repaired. Why those men had to engage in battle within my lab is beyond me. With their kind of strength, going up against an Arrancar of all things… they should have done it elsewhere. I'm not allowed to go near it until everything's fixed." He slammed a beaker down on the table in his anger. "Those two should have seen to my lab first. Not those other areas. Living quarters… the other buildings we have around here… Those things can wait!"

Nemu set the flask down beside the beaker and stepped back. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Yeah, yeah…" He took the flask and mixed the contents with what he had in the beaker. "It's a good thing I have a back-up of everything I make. This is why. This is why we have extra labs, Nemu. People don't think. I can't lose the data I have. Not when it's so valuable."

Nemu looked over at the computer facing them. Beside it were large containers. Flasks large enough to fit a human being inside. Jars lined the table in front of one of the containers, each filled with different colored liquid. "Sir?"

"Yes, what is it now?"

"If you don't mind my asking," she said quietly. "But the Arrancar you took samples from… where are they?"

Mayuri pointed to the computer, then to the table. "I extracted them from the body before he faded away." He looked over the containers slowly. "Now that I think of it… perhaps his body would have lingered unless I took those samples. Perhaps he would have left a body behind after all."

"But he is gone, now, correct? The body at least."

"The body is, yes."

Nemu looked at the large container reflecting her image in its smooth surface. "And Ichigo Kurosaki. He was asking about the Arrancar." She looked back at her captain. "Did you tell him?"

"Well… not all of it." He moved from behind the table and over to the other beside the computer. "I didn't think it was any of his business knowing."

Nemu didn't move from where she stood. She stared at her captain's back, understanding what he was referring to.

Mayuri looked over at another table which was now empty. At one time, it held the body of the Arrancar, Veneno. "After I extracted the samples, he vanished. I took his blood, his hair, skin, saliva, tissue… I took his DNA. I also took his mind as well. His memories, personality, emotions, thoughts, history, the way he did what he did, everything about him. Everything that made him who and what he was…" He looked at the computer. "… I have there." He looked at the table piled high with jars and beakers and tubes. "And there."

"So you did not tell Ichigo that-"

"Why would I tell him that kind of information? That Arrancar is still my property. I can do as I please." He moved closer to the table and the computer. "After all, I still have much to figure out. Was what died on that table and faded away the real Veneno or… is he in one of these jars?"

"The body was not a clone. We confirmed that."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I know the difference between a clone and the real thing. I'm no fool." He picked up one of the jars, holding it to his face as if it were a precious stone. "I just find it strange that the body would only vanish after I took those samples and not before. It is possible, in theory, that Veneno is still alive. He was an experiment. Who knows what I did to him? I mean, if I could make him an Arrancar within such a short amount of time, who's to say that I couldn't have done something else as well?"

Mayuri had theories, but with the information he had, he understood one thing for certain: He still had Veneno trapped within his lap. It may have only been his DNA and his mind, but he was here. It was strange that his body would remain for so long. Only after he removed everything did Veneno's body disappear. Which could only mean one thing to Mayuri: Veneno's soul was still intact. In some way, he may still be alive. He had no way of knowing for sure without further testing. Right now, all he had were samples and data. His body may be gone but a part of him remained.

Nemu looked at the jars which contained parts of the Arrancar. "Everyone believes him to be dead and gone, sir."

"He may be. Maybe not. I have yet to figure that out." He brought the jar closer to his face, smiling at the contents sloshing around inside. "I just may be able to revive him." He suddenly turned to Nemu with an angry look on his face. "And I'll trust you not to breathe a word of this to anyone. If the Head Captain were to find out about this…"

"No, sir. I won't."

"Make sure of that." He looked back at the jar, smiling fondly at it. "If he is in fact dead, perhaps I can find a way to bring him back."

Mayuri set the jar down on the table and looked at the large container standing in front of him like a glass tower connected to the floor and computer by thick wires.

"Perhaps he's still alive somehow. Just dormant. Who knows?" He looked over all the jars and beakers on the table with a large smile, full of excitement. "Perhaps I can bring him back. Perhaps I can make a few changes to him. I could simply make a duplicate of him. A clone, if you will. I may be able to make a Mod Soul out of him. Or perhaps I can combine what I did with you and apply it to him. I could do so much. The possibilities are endless."

"But…" Nemu hesitated. "You could do that, sir? You could… make Veneno come back? Revive him? Rebuild him? Make another one?"

Mayuri chuckled, a hundred ideas flowing into his mind at once. "Ah, Nemu… I can't say for sure any of that. He started out as a mere Hollow and look what he became as a result of experimentation. There's no guarantee of anything." He looked back at the large container, visualizing another Arrancar floating inside. His smile spread. "Isn't that the whole point of an experiment? Just to see if you could?"

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

Hope it was enjoyed.

Thank you for reading it. Please leave nice reviews ^-^

Until next time, bye-bye!


End file.
